


Enigma of the Crown and Sea Part 2

by Kim_Min



Series: Enigma CxS [2]
Category: Celestial au - Fandom, Original Work, Pirate AU - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape, Attempted Sexual Assault, BoyxBoy, Bullying, But it doesn't happen, Cat/Human Hybrids, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Light smut?, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, bad language, celestials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 190,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Min/pseuds/Kim_Min
Summary: After a tragedy occurs, the Celestials try to mend their broken hearts to raise Edward's son to be a fine man But what would happen when their worst enemy appears once more to finish what he started?(Terrible summary. . . I know. please read part one before so that you could know the gist of what's going on! hope you enjoy!)[CURRENTLY IN HIATUS] But do not worry, I WILL finish it! ><





	1. Enigma Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! and welcome to Part 2 of the Enigma series. If you're reading this, please read part one in order to fully understand `^~^ if not, welcome back! I hope all of you enjoy!
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Once upon a time there lived a righteous Prince which everyone learned to know and love. Not only was he the most generous Prince but he was by far the most fair. The Prince was born with bright blonde hair and gold eyes, different than his mother and father, the King and Queen.

 

The kingdom rejoiced when they found out that he was a Celestial and to everyone’s surprise, he turned out to be one of the most strongest Celestial alive, he was the Celestial of the Sun. One day the Prince went on a ship and met the Celestial of the Sea.

 

They both fell in love and the product of their love created a baby. They were both very happy alongside their other Celestials. The Celestial of the Moon was also thrilled to see his Sun happy but one day evil people attacked the Prince’s kingdom and the Prince was not going to allow that.

 

He sacrificed himself in order to keep his Celestials and people safe, especially his son. He became our God, he became what everyone looks up to. He became our hope and now he looks over us from up above. He is and forever will be our savior. Thanks to him we all live a healthy and happy life.” 

 

“What about Father, uncle Phil? Do people respect Father too?” A little five year old boy asked. Phil smiled at him and ruffled his blonde hair. “Of course they do, he’s the King after all and you are our little Prince.” 

 

“What about Edwin? Is he a Prince too?” “He sure is and one day, one of you will take the King’s place and rule the land of Acesia but right now it’s time to sleep.” “Can you tell me another story tomorrow? I want to know how Father met Papa.”

 

Phil smiled and placed a kiss on the boy’s temple “Of course” The boy smiled up at him as he let Phil tuck him into bed. “Good night uncle Phil.” “Good night, Adam.”

 

Three years later

 

Eight years had passed since Edward’s death and in those eight years, half of the Celestials as well as the crew had settled in Acesia. The kingdom of Acesia was restored, as well as their people, and the kingdom had a new King, their original King; King Asher.

 

Asher was appointed King when the news of Edward’s death was announced and the prior King, King Arthur passed his crown willingly. The two Princes, Prince Adam and Prince Edwin, were both at the age of eight which they were not in the right age to rule which made Asher, King regent.

 

As much as he hated the role, especially being called ‘Asher’, he had no choice but to accept. Edward’s father had practically begged him saying that he no longer wanted the crown. 

 

It was all he could do especially because of all the pain they’ve endured when they found out about Edward’s death. Adam did however provided them with a little bit of happiness but the moment Edward’s mother saw that he too had the bright gold hair that Edward had, she immediately avoided him. She refused that Edwin, Edward’s younger brother, spent time with Adam at all cost. 

 

She also refused any Celestial to near her beloved son. Said that the Celestials were the cause for Edward’s death and that she’ll do whatever necessary to protect her son so that he doesn’t end up like Edward, her oldest son. 

 

Edwin was a special case though. He had to have a guard with him at all times and even though his mother would refuse him to go near Adam, he would always play with him. The guard seemed to have a soft side to him as he allow him to do what he pleases as long as the Queen regent didn't find out.

 

Edwin, as much as he hated, needed to be with someone at all times even if it wasn’t a guard. Edwin, unfortunately, was blind. Not completely but blind nonetheless.

 

He could not see color and anything that the light hit was out of his vision. Everything except for darkness. He could see better in the dark but unfortunately his mother didn't let him anywhere in the dark to begin with. 

 

Adam and him would sometimes make forts, using thick blankets to make it as dark as possible so that Edwin could properly see Adam’s face. He was so happy when he was finally able to see how Adam, his almost brother to him, looked like.

 

Adam had the tendency to always think about Edwin first. Whenever Phil would bake cookies, Edwin must be the first one to get one. Whenever Edwin needed help with school assignments, Adam would always focus on him first before himself. 

 

They were inseparable and they shared many ‘Secrets’ with each other as well. Edwin and Adam were enrolled in the same school, a local school surprisingly, and they would always ‘Pretend’ that they were normal people instead of ‘Princes’. 

 

They would protect each other from the bullies and they swore to never tell anyone of their new and secret friend who always brought them treats and that would always tell them stories of the Sun.

 

It was a bright sunny morning in the land of Acesia. Adam and Edwin were getting ready to go to school after their breakfast. It was their second year in school and they finally had class together.

 

They were waiting eagerly for Trevor, who would always drop them off to school everyday and as he arrived they quickly went into the throne room where Adam’s father, the King was. “Father, we are headed to school now.” Adam said as both Edwin and Adam bowed their heads. 

 

They were standing far from him, by the entrance as they waited for his acknowledgement. “Take care of each other, and stay safe.” “Yes Father” Adam replied as he and Edwin exited the throne room. 

 

Trevor was waiting for them in his wolf form outside the castle doors. Once they saw him they cheered and instantly mounted him. As they rode Trevor to school, Edwin turned to Adam “I see your Father hasn’t changed. When do you think he’ll start playing with you?” 

 

“I don't know, Phil said that he loves me but he can’t be near me for some reason.” “He didn't say why?” Edwin asked but Adam just shook his head “No, he said that he’ll tell me when I’m older.” Trevor heard their conversation but because of his current form, he couldn’t respond to them. 

 

Once they arrived at the school both Edwin and Adam unmounted Trevor and hugged him goodbye. Adam then grabbed Edwin’s hand and led him inside to their new classroom. “Do you think we’re going to see her today?” Adam asked but Edwin just shrugged.

 

“I don't know, maybe but we should remember not to say her name out loud.” “Oh yeah ok, I won’t” responded Adam with a smile. A few hours passed and it was now ‘Break time’ and everyone was let out to eat their lunch. 

 

Both Adam and Edwin ran to the back of the school where there was a clearing of short grass. Once they arrived they smiled when they saw a girl with long brown hair sitting on the grass, waiting for them. 

 

“Laylah!” They both yelled in unison as they ran, hand on hand to her. They hugged her equally as hard as she hugged them. “Hey little munchkins, how was school? I hear you are in the same class now.” She said with a smile as they sat in front of her.

 

“There’s this kid there that made fun of us, saying that Celestials aren’t real. I wanted to hit him in the face but Edwin stopped me before. He was going to make fun of Edwin because he can’t see but the teacher stepped in before he could say a word.” 

 

Laylah hummed “You know, those kids don't know anything. Let them talk what they want. They’ll learn the hard way that Celestials are very real and that they are strong.” Edwin and Adam smiled at her statement. 

 

“Oh I brought you two a little something from your favorite bakery.” Laylah said as she perked up. She opened her satchel and gave them both a bread roll that had sweet milk chocolate filling in the inside. “Oh my god, thank you so much Laylah!” “We love this bread!” They both said with happiness.

 

“Now hurry up and eat. Break will be over in a bit and you guys are slow at eating.” “Can you tell us a story while we eat?” Edwin asked as Adam opened his bread and handed it back to him. “Hmm what can I possibly tell you? I’ve told you quite alot already and I know Phil has been telling you stories as well.”

 

“He has told us stories but they feel like they’re coated to make it sound nicer.” Edwin responded instead as he bit a piece of bread. Laylah laughed “Well you two are still children so cut them some slack. They don't realize how much you two have matured but don’t get me wrong they’re times where you guys are just brats.”

 

“Hey! We are not brats!” Adam yelled as he crossed his arms. “Yup brats.” Laylah said with a sigh. “I’ll tell you what, if you both get an ‘A’ on the upcoming test, I’ll answer you anything you want to hear but!! I won’t help you this time.”

 

“But but. . . what about Edwin! I can try to get the A on my own, Edwin shouldn’t have to do it.” Adam said with a pout. “I can try but I can’t promise that I’ll succeed.” “Well then there you go, get an A and I’ll tell you any story you want, deal?” Adam and Edwin thought for a bit before extending their hand out to Laylah “Deal!”


	2. Enigma Chapter Two

The first day of school was over; Adam and Edwin were waiting outside for Trevor to come pick them up when three ten year old kids shoved them. “Well would you look at that, it’s the two Princes. Should we bow to you your highness?” One of the kids said as he laughed. “They’re just a bunch of kids born into their daddy’s wealth. They don't know nothing.” Another kid said 

 

“Knock it off before I show you what I can really do!” Adam yelled as he raised both his sleeves up. “Adam, don't” Edwin said, pulling Adam by his arms. “Looks like the blind one knows where his real place is. You two have no power here, you may be Princes but this is a public school. You have to learn things the hard way.” “Careful Duke, you’ll make him cry to his Daddy and then the mad King will arrest you.” The third kid said with a snarky grin.

 

“Edwin, let me do this. I don't care if I’m a Prince that has to focus on my image. I can’t let these jerks get away with it.” “Adam, you will not do anything dumb. The King, your Father will be very disappointed.” Edwin replied as he kept a firm grip on Adam’s elbow. Adam clenched his hand into a fist but nonetheless listened to Edwin’s advice. “Look boys, he doesn’t wanna get daddy mad.” The kid named Duke said.

 

As the three kids were laughing a loud growl startled them and immediately shut them up. It was a wolf that had growled but this didn't look like a regular wolf. He was twice their size and his eyes were bright green as he stalked forward.. Adam looked at the kids with a grin “I respect my Father and you should too. If not, I don't think I’ll be able to stop our Celestials from hurting you.” The three kids looked terrified as they saw the growling wolf walk closer to them. They immediately ran away, yelling and without looking back.

 

Adam scoffed “I wish I could’ve done something to teach them a lesson.” “Trevor did enough, I’m sure those kids won’t bother us anymore.” Edwin answered as he let go of Adam’s arm. “What was up with those three?” Trevor asked as he shifted back into a human. “Ahh! Trevor, You’re naked! Did you at least bring some clothes or something!” Adam yelled as he covered his eyes.

 

“Relax relax, I brought this robe. You didn't answer my question though, what were those kids telling you?” “They were just being bullies, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go Adam, we should head home before your Father gets mad.” Edwin said as he grabbed Adam’s hand. “Ac- I mean Asher won’t get mad. He might get worried but not mad.” Trevor said as he walked with the boys towards the castle. 

 

“Trevor, I have a question.” “Go ahead, shoot.” Trevor responded with a smile. “Phil had told me a story about Celestials and he mentioned that they were at least, like twenty? But I only know you, Daymia, Adrik, and Father. Where’s the others?” Trevor hummed in thought “Well, you do know the story about the Moon right? He has an island down south and well it needs to be protected. The other Celestials are over there but we are definitely not twenty. There’s six over there and four here, including me.” “So there’s ten?” Edwin asked with interest. “Yup.” “Which are the ones that are over there? And will we ever meet them?” Adam asked next. 

 

“Let’s see, there’s Armon and Audra, which are twins. Armon is the Celestial of Illusion and Audra is the Celestial of Ice. There’s also Lucy, the Celestial of the Siren, Vincent, the Celestial of Blood, Barbara, the Celestial of Electricity and last but not least. . . Nick, the Celestial of the Storm.” “The others are hiding or do they not want to be together?” Trevor bit his bottom lip and then looked at both of them.

 

“Beside the Sun and Moon. . . there was another Celestial that was our friend but she. . . she had things to do that’s why she’s not with us anymore but I’m sure she’ll be back soon. There should be other Celestials out and about but I guess they’re just living their own life elsewhere.” Adam turned to Edwin and whispered into his ear “Do you think he’s talking about Laylah?” “Most likely but it’s best not to confirm our doubts.” Edwin whispered back. They couldn’t say anything, they promised they wouldn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

*Back in the castle, Asher and King regent Arthur were discussing in the study room. “When will we have the authorization for the preparations on the next shipment?” “It should be no later than next week. We need to make sure that Nick has everything that he needs before that date.” Asher said as he and the prior King spoke. “What about the currency? I’m sure the elders would want to give us a form of payment.” Adrik asked as he stood by the door. “We don't exactly need it but if they offer just take it. I’m sure they won’t take no for an answer and honestly, I don't want anything to do with them as long as Nick and the others have their supplies then I don't care.” 

 

“Asher, thank you. If it weren’t for you this kingdom would be in terrible condition. I’m afraid I can no longer do it after everything that happened but either way, you are the true King.” “I don't want to be King. I’m just doing it until either Adam or Edwin wants to take it.” Asher responded with an emotionless face. “Asher-” The doors to the study room were pulled open and in came two boys, bowing towards Asher. “Father we have returned safely.” Asher looked at Adam, at his beautiful blonde hair that resembles Edward’s. 

 

Every single time he laid eyes on his son, Edward would immediately invade his mind. Not only did he had his blonde hair but he had the same little birthmark on his chin. The only indication that he was the Sea’s son was his strikingly blue eyes. “That’s good to hear. If they gave you any homework I’d advise you to do it right away before dinner.” “Yes Father.” Adam said as both he and Edwin raised their heads.

 

When his eyes landed on Arthur, a smile grew on his face “Grandpa! I’m sorry I didn't see you.” Adam said happily. “Father?” Edwin asked as he heard Adam. “Hello boys, why don't you do what Asher said and I’ll come join you in a bit ok?” “Ok” Both boys yelled in unison. They both bowed at Asher and then headed straight to their rooms. “I see that it’s still the same with Adam.” Arthur said as he turned to look at Asher. “I. . . there’s nothing that could be done.” “But maybe you could, I don't know be nicer to him or show him a little more love?” Arthur asked with a frown. 

 

“You know what will happen if I do that and. . . I just can’t. He’s not ready. . . I’m not ready. But that’s enough of this conversation, my decision was made. We will have the shipments ready and hopefully there will be no issue. Adrik, keep an eye out, if there’s anyone who needs me. . . . you know where to find me.” Asher then left the room without another word. 

 

“He still goes there every day doesn’t he? It seems like it hurt him more than it hurt everyone else.” “No offense your majesty but Ace was married to your son. When Celestials are married, it’s like their entire senses are connected. He feels. . . empty, like a chunk of himself was ripped out of him.” Adrik responded as he looked at the ground. “I just think that maybe things would of gone different, with Adam I mean. He could try to get close to him but not physically.” “If he does that then Adam will surely want to become even closer and you know just as I do that we can not let that happen. It’s best to just wait until he’s older.” 

 

“Yeah. . . I guess you’re right but doesn’t that hurt him? Adam is pretty much Edward. . . he looks just like him when he was a child. It almost breaks my heart every single time I see Asher look at Adam, the sadness in his eyes. . . like all he wants in the entire world is to just hug him, to hug his son.” 

 

 

 

*“You boys done with your homework?” Phil asked as he entered Adam’s room. “Yes uncle Phil.” Both Adam and Edwin responded in unison. “Good good, dinner is ready so don't forget to wash your hands ok? Go on ahead to the dining room.” Phil exited their room and the boys immediately scrambled to the bathroom to wash their hands.”What do you think dinner is going to be?” Adam asked as his stomach began to growl.

 

“Don't know but if Phil made it, I’m sure it’s good either way.” “I just hope Ben didn't try cooking this time. He almost burned the entire kitchen and Phil had prohibited everyone entry for a week.” Both Adam and Edwin laughed. “Let’s go before they send for us.” Edwin exclaimed as he and Adam linked hands and walked towards the dining room.

 

Luckily Ben was not the one to cook this time. Dinner was eaten and the sky had turned dark, signalling that it was night. Edwin had already gone to bed, thanks to his mother, Queen regent. Adam was headed to bed when he suddenly heard voices coming from a room. His curiosity got the better of him and he silently placed his ear against the door. Inside, Daymia and Trevor were talking whilst looking up at the full moon through the window.

 

“They asked you that?” Daymia asked as Trevor and her were talking about his prior conversation with Adam and Edwin. “Yeah. . . they seemed curious but something caught my attention. They were so curious about the Celestials but when I mentioned Laylah, they stayed quiet. They didn't even seem to care.” “Do you think that Laylah has been talking to them?” 

 

“But didn't you say that she left? Do you think she just came back and she sought them out?” Trevor asked with a worried expression. “No. . . I don't think she would hide herself. She wouldn’t have a reason to. . . right?” “I don't know but she is the Celestial of Fortune, she knows what she’s doing.” Daymia responded as she looked at the ground. “What do you think she was doing all this time? Do you think she looks the same now?” 

 

“I don't know. . . the last time I saw her. . . she had given me Adam, begging me to protect him. She told me to never leave him by himself and to not to tell him about Mother.” “We didn't even have to do anything about that though, Ace made sure that nobody tells him about Mother and his whereabouts. He has heavy guards there, no one will ever get through.” Trevor responded with a pout as he crossed his arms.

 

“We aren’t even allowed there! The entire west wing is forbidden and the only ones who can go is Ace and Adrik.” “Now calm down, there’s a reason for that. The Sea just wants to protect him, that’s all. Now enough about that, we should head to sleep. You have to wake up early to scout the area and take Adam and Edwin to school tomorrow.” Trevor pouted but nodded and stood up to leave. 

 

Adam quickly but silently made his way back to his room, panting. “The west wing? What’s in the west wing? Who or what is Father protecting and why did they call him Ace?” Adam had a lot of questions in his mind but he had no one to answer them. “Maybe I should ask Laylah. . . whatever it is, I have to find out. I have to.” Adam clutched his hand over his shirt where his heart would be. His chest felt heavy, he felt as though he couldn’t breathe properly until he found out what was his Father hiding. Whatever it was, he had to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I think I'll be uploading only on Tuesdays for a bit instead of both Tuesday and Saturday. . . only for awhile. things have been pilling up and well, I don't want to stress myself ^~^' so yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed the chap!


	3. Enigma Chapter Three

 

  
Another day of school came and went. Adam and Edwin were inside Adam's room, hidden in their pillow and blanket fort. "I swear I didn't mishear. Trevor and Daymia were talking about Father and they called him Ace. They talked about some else too and they called that person Mother.They also said something about the west wing being prohibited. Do you know what this means? Father is hiding something! That something might help find out why my Father doesn't allow me to get close to him!"

 

 

  
"I don't know, I don't think you should go there. What if they catch you and punish you? You will get your Father angry." Edwin responded with a frown. "But what if I find something out?" "And what if you don't? Adam, you have to think about the outcome.

 

 

  
What are you going to do if you do find what you're looking for? Will you go to your Father and say 'Father, I went to the place where you forbid people to go to and found what you've been hiding from me' are you serious?"

 

 

  
Adam let out a frustrated sigh "I just want Father to finally let me in." "I don't think you're going through it the right way. Why don't we ask Laylah next time?" "But what if Laylah doesn't show up like today?" Adam responded as he laid on the ground.

 

 

  
"Then we wait until she does show up. I don't think we can ask one of the others, they're most likely going to tell the King everything you ask them." Adam pouted as a response.

 

 

  
He was about to comment something else when they suddenly heard the door open. Adam quickly peaked out of the blankets and saw that it was Trevor with a tray of cookies. "Mind if I join you?"

 

 

  
 "I don't think you'll fit" Adam responded as he lifted the opening for him to scoot in. "I can always shift and you two can just talk." "That wouldn't be very fun." Edwin said as he moved to the side so that Trevor could have more room to sit.

 

 

  
"I do fit! Alright, what are we talking about huh?" "We were talking about our upcoming project. The teacher is talking about Celestials and they want us to make a report about one but we can't think of which one to choose." Edwin responded before Adam could.

 

 

  
 Adam noticed that Edwin would always have something to convince the others whenever they asked about things they couldn't talk about. He would immediately respond without hesitation. Just like how he used the project excuse, although it wasn't a lie.

 

 

  
"Wow, they're really teaching about Celestials? That's so cool! Maybe I can give you two some pointers? What kind of Celestials were you thinking about?" Trevor asked with a smile. "Well, I was thinking about a Celestial that was strong and that strikes fear into their enemies."

 

 

  
 Adam said enthusiastically. "And I was thinking about a Celestial that keeps people serene and makes them feel safe. Someone that protects the innocent." Edwin added on.

 

 

  
Trevor hummed as he thought of the Celestial they were thinking about. "How about the Celestial of Blood for the one that strikes fear and the Celestial of. . . uhm, what's the serene one?

 

 

  
There's alot of Celestials that protect people but I don't know of one that causes serene. The only person that I can think about is Mother." Edwin's and Adam's eyebrows raised at the name. "Who is Mother?" Edwin asked calmly.

 

 

  
He knew that Adam might've given away that he had heard of this 'Mother' before and that was bad if he would ever want to sneak over. "Oh uh. . . that's the name of what us Light Celestials call the Sun.

 

 

  
 Even though Mother was male, he still felt like a Mother to us all. Nick called him Mother too though. . . maybe Night Celestials call him that way too? I have to ask him." Adam and Edwin furrowed their eyebrows at Trevor's rambling.

 

 

  
"So in general, the Celestials called the Celestial of the Sun, Mother?" "Yup, all of them except. . . you know Ace." Trevor widened his eyes "Uh I mean Asher! Since you know, they were together and what not." Trevor chuckled nervously.

 

 

  
"Trevor, can we ask why did you call the King, Ace? I thought his name was Asher." Edwin asked with a passive face. "It is. . . he . . he had several names but Asher is his birth name so to speak."

 

 

  
A few moments passed with just silence. "Welp, enjoy the cookies! I'll be back for the plate." Trevor crawled out of the pillow fort and immediately went for the door. Before he left, he turned to look at the boys "Can you guys like. . . not tell anyone I told you that?" Edwin smiled "Of course, it'll be our secret." Trevor showed them a thumbs up and walked out of the room.

 

 

  
"I can't believe that Trevor pretty much told us what you were wondering. Asher is what they named him but Ace was the name they called him by. Do you think it had to do with something about him being the Celestial of the Sea?" Adam looked at Edwin and bit his bottom lip as he had an idea.

 

 

  
"Maybe our library has something about it? Grandpa always said that whenever we have questions that no person can ask to check in a book. Maybe we can check if they have anything about the Celestial of the Sea and while I'm at it, I can check about my Dad." Edwin nodded with agreement.

 

 

  
 "I think I like that idea better. We can check it out tomorrow and we can always use the project excuse if they catch us." Adam smiled and held Edwin's hand "Yeah, let's do that but I just hope that Laylah could help us too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor sighed as he walked through the corridors. He accidently slipped the information about Ace and he hopes that Adam and Edwin won't say anything or ask questions. He was walking towards his room when a guard suddenly ran up to him. "Celestial of the Hybrid, we have a letter for you.

 

 

  
It came by bird and it carries the Moon's insignia." Trevor beamed at the news. He quickly took the letter from the guard and entered his room. He laid on his bed, excitement bubbling inside him. He opened the letter, which he immediately knew from who it was, and began to read.

 

 

  
_'Dear Trevor, I hope you're doing fine and healthy. I was happy when I received your letter a few days ago and I couldn't wait to respond to you but work has been piling up. I had been in contact with Ace and we are working on the new shipments of trade. I was really hoping that I could go and see you but unfortunately I can't. There has been word of people attacking islands out in the coast and we must all be alert for in case if they decide to attack here._

 

 

  
_Fortunately they are far from Acesia but I did mention this to Ace. But enough about that, how have everyone been? Ace doesn't really like talking about Adam but I'm curious to know, now that he's older than the last time you described him, does he look like Mother more or Ace? Either way, I hope he has the same heart as Mother, him and Edwin. I also read on your letter that you learned how to shift into other animals too, I'm so proud of you._

 

 

  
_I just know that you'll continued to get stronger and I hope that maybe one day you can show me all the animals you can shift into. I'm grateful that you have Joshua there as a form of coach I guess. Even though I still feel kind of jealous that he's there with you and not me.'_

 

 

  
Trevor smiled and chuckled at Nick's curiosity and praise. He got comfortable on his bed and continued to read the letter.

 

 

  
_'I really miss you and I really want to see you. I miss seeing you blush and I miss you scenting me. I can sometimes remember how you use to feel on my skin the last time we were together. I sometimes dream about you too. I really want to feel you, to be against you like we used to. Sorry, I can almost imagine you blushing right about now as you're reading this. I really do miss you though._

 

 

  
_I hope I can come over one day and we can spend the entire day together. Please keep me updated on everything that happens with you and with the others as well. Also, I know you said that Ace doesn't let anyone see Mother but maybe you can convince him somehow._

 

 

  
_I let the Night Celestials see Michael, I don't see what's the problem. Either way, I'll be expecting your response. I haven't even sent this letter, yet here I am anticipating your next. Please take care and stay safe. I love you.'_

 

 

_Nick_

 

 

  
Trevor blushed as he finished the letter. "He keeps saying embarrassing things!" Trevor pouted and folded the letter, hugging it close to himself. He inhaled at the paper and smelled the faint scent of Nick. He sighed sadly as he relax on his pillows "I love you too. . ."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
*"Let's try to hurry! We aren't allowed to be here without supervision." Edwin said as Adam searched through the books in the library. "I think I found it! It's a book about Celestials." Adam said as he took out a dusty book from the shelf and placed it on the table that was in front of Edwin.

 

 

  
"What does it say?" "Hmm, It says that Celestials are beings that have unique characteristics than any other human. Celestials can have abilities that can sometimes vary depending from what 'side' they are from."

 

 

  
"What side?" Edwin asked as he consciously walked towards the table. "I'm guessing it has to do with what Trevor said. The Night and Light Celestials. The Light Celestials are under the Sun whilst the Night Celestials are under the Moon."

 

 

  
 "But didn't the Sun create all living things? The Night Celestials should listen to the Sun too right?" "I don't know but maybe I should look through other books. This book only talks about uniqueness." Adam replied as he turned to look through the shelf again.

 

 

  
"Try to hurry, I'm sure they should be looking for us right about now." "Relax relax, we'll be fine. We have that great excuse remember!" Adam continued to search through the shelf until something caught his eye. It was a book that was labeled 'Prince Asher'

 

 

  
He quickly pulled it out and opened it on the table. "Adam? What is it? What did you find?" "No way. . . Edwin, I found a book about Father but. . ." "But what?" Edwin asked curiously. "This book looks like it was made years ago." Edwin furrowed his eyebrows "Does it have a year written there?" Adam looked in front of the book as well as in the back and finally found the year on the last page of the book.

 

 

  
"It was written in the sixteenth hundreds." Edwin's eyes widened "In the sixteenth hundreds? That was over a hundred years ago. . . what does the book say?" Adam turned back to the book and read further. He was surprised, it described his Father exactly. But something was off. It said that his Father was kidnapped at the age of seven and not only that, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

  
He was proclaimed dead after ninety years missing. "It said that Prince Asher is. . . dead. He was kidnapped when he was seven and proclaimed dead years later. . . but if this really is my Father then why is he here?" Edwin and Adam stayed quiet for awhile, contemplating what was going on when suddenly the door was pulled open. "Adam? Edwin? What are you doing in here? I've been looking everywhere for you."

 

 

 

Phil asked as he saw the series of books open in front of them. "We were looking for books for our project. We are researching Celestials and we thought that maybe they were something here." "Y-Yeah but we'll put everything back like they were right away!" Adam added on as he quickly closed the books and placed them where he found them. "Ok good, we should get going. It's dinner time and I don't want you to eat late."

 

 

  
"Yes uncle Phil." Both Edwin and Adam responded as they both walked, hand in hand to the dining room. "We shouldn't talk to anyone about this." Edwin whispered to Adam and Adam nodded. Another little secret, they shared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A couple of months passed and it was now the beginning of Autumn. The cold early morning air hit the entire kingdom, coating Acesia with multi colored leaves on the ground. It was the last day of school for the holidays; Adam and Edwin were ecstatic to finally be able to wake up later than usual but also kind of sad knowing that they weren't going to see their friend, Laylah, until they returned to school the next year.

 

 

  
 Adam and Edwin walked towards the throne room and entered, ready to say their farewells to the King but to their surprise, Asher was gone. Arthur was in his place on the throne. "Grandpa? Where's Father?" As soon as that question came out, Adam realized the answer.

 

 

  
It was his birthday week. "Nevermind that, you two should hurry and get to school before they leave you outside." "Ok, we'll be heading out Father." Edwin responded as he bowed alongside Adam. They both went outside with thick coats to cover their small bodies to shield them from the cold and mounted Trevor, who was in wolf form.

 

 

  
As soon as they go to the school, Adam turned to look at Edwin and tightly gripped his hand. "It's our birthday month. . ." "Yeah, I know. I didn't want to say anything but I guess you were going to find out eventually." Adam sighed as he walked with Edwin to their class room. Adam didn't like his birthday. In all his birthday week, his Father would disappear. He would not be back until the entire week was over.

 

 

  
He did however, always had a big gift for him whenever he did decide to return. Because Edwin and Adam were born three days apart, they would always celebrate it together but he knew that Edwin didn't like his birthday either. He would say that he didn't like the attention and that he would much rather just a small gathering with family and friends.

 

 

  
The only thing that Adam would enjoy on his birthday week was that the citizens of Acesia would always have a candle out every night without fail. It would give a sense of warmth to Adam whenever he saw it. The first time he ever saw the said candles was when he was five. He would stay up all night just to see when they would all die out. The candle would always be lit until the early morning, when the sun shots it's first light in the sky.

 

 

  
The candle would always be placed throughout the entire week until the end. That was the only thing Adam was looking forward to but then he found out the reason that they would do that. His teacher one day explained when a student asked and to his surprise, the same day he was born was the same day his Dad gave up his life for the land of Acesia.

 

 

  
Everything became clear that day. The disappearance of his Father, the way the Celestials would act the entire week, and the candles. They always showed him a genuine smile but he knew that they were hiding something. Ever since he found out, he hated his birthday. He hated it because that was the day he lost his Dad. He had never met him but for some reason, he would always get defensive when they spoke ill of him.

 

 

  
Ever since he found out, he would always ask Phil to tell him the same story of the Sun and how he was the most gentlest and the most caring Prince anyone has ever known. It didn't matter if he heard it three thousand times already, he would always ask for it for the entirety of his birthday week.

 

 

  
He understood his Father and why he would leave but it still hurt him that he couldn't spend that pain with him, together. He would leave without a word and come back without a word. At first, Adam would always question his Father but soon stopped when his Father would never answer him.

 

 

  
It hurt, it hurt whenever his Father didn't look him in the eye but he has gotten use to it. Everyone else made up for it by always trying to make him happy and always spoiling him with praises, gifts, and sweets. He loves his family. . . he loves his Father, and more importantly. . . he loves his Dad.

 


	4. Enigma Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile to edit but let me know if there's any mistakes! I'll also be super grateful if you guys leave a nice comment or any type of constructive criticism. All comments will be responded to, it'll just take awhile lol Hope You Enjoy!

 

The crew were all scattered around in the kitchen, helping Phil organize Adam’s birthday. “Guys, do we really need to make it character theme? The kids turning nine!” Phil sighed, placing the pen and notepad on the table “It’s because they’re nine that we are making it character theme.” 

 

 

“Maybe we should just make a cake? Last year they didn't like that we made a pirate themed party.” Phil chuckled but lightly hit Trevor on the shoulder for his response. “Hey! I thought that was a great idea! It’s not my fault that these two seem more mature than most of you.”

 

 

“How about we just make them a cake and give them like story time or something. Give them a sort of show with all the stories we have? They seem to like stories more than anything.” Daymia said as she poured a glass of water. “Well we could do that. You two can tell him stories of Ed and we can tell him adventures of Captain Ace! The most feared Pirate Captain in all the seven seas!” Ben yelled loudly.

 

 

The rest of the crew raised their glass of water and cheered as they clinked glasses. “Guys, we’re not going to tell them about the Captain. They don't even know that he’s a Pirate! How are we going to tell them?” Phil said, face palming himself. 

 

 

“Well we can just say that it’s a story about a Pirate Captain named Ace. They don't know that we called the Captain Ace before. We can just say it’s a fairytale!” Roy responded happily. “Uh. . .guys. I don't think we should.” Trevor said as he nervously stepped from one foot to the other. “And why’s that?” Daymia asked curiously.

 

 

“Uhm. . . I kinda said Ace’s name when I was talking about him to the kids.” “You what! You told him that his name was Ace?!” “Uh no! I just said that he had different names he went by but I didn't tell them that he was a pirate. If we do tell him stories about Captain Ace then they’ll surely know it’s about Adam’s Father.” Trevor said with a pout.

 

 

Daymia smacked him upside the head. “I told you to be careful! Let’s just hope the kids don't start poking about and asking more questions.” “No. . . they won’t. They would’ve asked already. It slipped months ago and they haven’t asked about it since.” The crew all furrowed their eyebrows as they looked at each other. “Does that mean we can’t tell them about our adventures?”

 

 

“No, it’ll be dangerous. . . I think we should keep an eye on them. There was this one time where I caught them in the library with a bunch of books out in front of them. When I entered they looked startled, like if they had just been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. They told me it was for a project but I still felt it was rather suspicious.”

 

 

“Yeah, they told me about it too. I was the one who gave them some pointers about us. They said they had to choose a Celestial to do research and I helped them with it a few days ago.” Daymia frowned “Wait, the project was turned in a few days ago but they had the assignment almost four months prior? Don't you think that’s alot of time for a teacher to give them to do a project?” “Maybe the teacher’s nice?” John asked with a shrug.

 

 

“Or maybe, someone told them. Someone who has the ability to know when assignments are due.” Everyone stood quiet, frowning, as Daymia said those words. “Daymia, we can’t just think it was Laylah. 

 

 

It’s been years since she disappeared. I don't think we should assume it was her. Maybe the teacher did give them extra time and we’re just jumping into conclusions. Let's just worry about the task at hand. We need to organize the party and it must be done in three days.”

 

 

“I’m guessing the Sea disappeared again huh?” Daymia scoffed as she crossed her arms. “Daymia don't start. You know very well why the Captain is doing what he’s doing.” Phil replied with melancholy. “I don't care of what he thinks is the right thing to do! He is his Father and he shouldn’t be treating him that way. 

 

 

The least he could do is see him and congratulate him on his birthday. Instead of hiding out like a-” “Nature, should I remember you that you are here because Ace permitted you to be.” Adrik said as he entered the kitchen. Everyone stood quiet as Daymia shot glares at him.

 

 

“Don't tell me what to do. You should’ve been long gone when Nick left back with the Moon. You and that good for nothing are always hiding things. You assholes don't even let us see Mother! That idiot who named himself King is just a scared thug who is afraid at looking at his own kid! Doesn’t he think about Edward at all?!” “Nature! You better watch your mouth before-”

 

 

“Before what! What are you going to do to me huh? Do you even have the balls to do it?” Both Adrik and Daymia’s eyes glowed with intensity. “Daymia, please don't fight” Trevor pleaded as he grabbed Daymia’s arm. “I know I’m not the only one who doesn’t agree with the Sea. I know that everyone in this room agrees that he’s being unfair towards Adam! If no one's going to tell the Sea his mistakes, then I’ll do it myself, whether he likes it or not.”

 

 

Adrik quickly grabbed Daymia by her elbow, pulling her against the wall. “Don't you dare” “Watch me” Daymia responded as she kicked Adrik in the stomach and pushed him away from her. Adrik acted quickly and twisted her right arms so that it laid flat behind her back. “Let go of me you asshole!” She yelled as plates fell and cracked, scattering onto the ground.

 

 

“Not unless you realize what you’re doing.” Daymia laughed “Realize what I’m doing?! You realize what you’re doing!” A large branch came soaring into the kitchen through the kitchen window and shoved Adrik off of Daymia. Both Daymia and Adrik were going to run to each other when suddenly a yell stopped them.

 

 

“Stop!” Everyone turned to look at who had screamed and it was none other than Adam, who had his hand linked with Edwin’s. “Why are you fighting! We’re a family and family don't fight like this. I don't care if you guys say that you are from different side of Celestials, you all come from the Sun, from my Dad! We’re all a family, act like it!” Adam yelled with anger.

 

 

Everyone stared wide eyed at Adam, amazed at his reaction. “Adam I. . .” “I don't want to talk to any of you until you all apologize to each other and make up! Come on Edwin, let’s go.” Adam held on to Edwin as if his life depended on it. He felt angry when he heard Adrik and Daymia fighting. Something stirred inside of him and he just couldn’t contain his anger.

 

 

How could they fight when they were suppose to be a family? How can they fight and argue about rights and wrongs when they themselves don't even tell him what’s going on? How could Daymia say that his Father was doing something wrong when she herself ignored his feelings? They were both being unfair and Adam was not going to accept it.

 

 

Not only did he already felt terrible because of his birthday week, but he now felt terrible because of their argument. Edwin lightly squeezed Adam’s hand, a form comfort. Edwin couldn’t do anything but that, comfort Adam. Comfort his almost brother.

 

 

After Daymia’s and Adrik’s fight, they haven’t spoken to each other for two days. Tomorrow was Adam’s and Edwin’s birthday and both of them refused to talk to anyone that wasn’t Phil, Trevor, or Arthur. 

 

 

Edwin would usually always side with Adam, so he too decided not to talk to the others. He would follow him no matter what, even if Adam was in the wrong. He would however, always give him advice whenever he thought that Adam was doing something that he thought was wrong and ignorant.

 

 

In a way, Edwin would be his anchor, his supporter but also his downfall. If Edwin disagreed with Adam, he would do whatever possible to find out why and fix his mistakes.

 

 

Adam and Edwin were in their little hideout in silence where they would always go when one of them would feel sad or anger to separate themselves from the world. The hideout was located behind the castle, it was a treehouse that was deep in the forest. No one knew where their hideout was, no one except Trevor. He had found it one day when he was scouting the area. 

 

 

“Adam?” Edwin asked as they both remained silent in the little treehouse. “When are you going to forgive them? Adrik is pretty much your Father’s right hand and Daymia is one of our friends. We can’t avoid them the rest of our lives.” Adam sighed, leaning on Edwin’s shoulder.

 

 

“I don't know. I was so mad seeing them argue. I didn't think I had it in me to yell at them, at the people who practically raised us. I didn't think I would’ve gotten away with it too but no one came after us to scold us or anything.”

 

 

Edwin patted his lap so that Adam could lay on it. “You know I’m not a baby.” Adam said with a pout but did as told anyways. Edwin immediately began passing his fingers through his hair, massaging it as he spread his fingers. Adam had said how much that action relaxed him, so Edwin would do it whenever Adam needed it.

 

 

 “You know, we’re kids. . . the adults have more things troubling them than we do. I know it’s hard to accept that but we need to put ourselves in their shoes.” Adam stood silent, waiting for Edwin to continue.

 

 

“Don't tell anyone but. . . I heard my mother say something about brother to your Father. I. . . I don't know if I should tell you though.” Adam widened his eyes and shifted to look up at Edwin. “What was it? Was it something serious?”

 

 

“Well. . . she said that brother is dead because. . . . because of the Celestials. She said that Celestials were the ones that killed him, especially your Father.” “What?! Why would she say that?” Adam asked almost angry. 

 

 

“I don't know but your Father didn't take too kindly to that. He. . . he started yelling at her. He said that brother was ‘trapped’ here and that he had said it himself. They didn't let brother out anywhere by himself. They had him like a prisoner.” Adam sat back up as he heard Edwin.

 

 

He knew that this information hit Edwin more than it did to him. Edwin was controlled, he would never be alone and the only time they would be together is if Edwin escaped to hang out with him and besides school of course. Finding out that Edward, his older brother was being treated the same as he was treated, even though Edward wasn’t blind made Edwin think it was unfair.

 

 

“Edwin? Are you ok?” Edwin took a shaky breath but nodded “Yeah I’m alright. I just don't think that it was fair. . . not to him nor to me. Imagine, if I wasn’t blind then I would’ve still been treated like a prisoner. The only time I could go outside was because school and whenever I escaped.” Adam frowned as he saw the sadness in Edwin’s face.

 

 

“I’m sorry. . . I’m bringing you into all of my problems but you have problems of your own.” “Don't apologize, we’re like brothers, we should stick together. Your problems are mine.” Adam smiled and brought Edwin into a hug “And your problems are mine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Your majesty. . . Ace wake up.” Adrik said as he lightly moved Asher’s shoulder. Asher was sleeping on the ground, back leaning on the wall in the far right corner of the room. There were dozens of bottles of alcohol around him. “Please your majesty, you shouldn’t sleep here.” Asher slowly opened his eyes, blinking. He looked around the room and immediately looked up at Adrik.

 

 

“What are you doing here? I told everyone to leave me alone.” He replied emotionless. “You’ve been in here for five days. You haven’t even ate anything, you’ve only been drinking non stop.” Adrik responded with a disapproving head shake. “I can do whatever I want.” 

 

 

“Well at least you should go to your room and drink there not here in front of. . .” Adrik sighed “Please Ace, just go outside for a bit and get some fresh air.” Asher ignored him and asked a question of his own.

 

 

“What day is it?” Adrik straightened up and began to lift every bottle on the ground “It’s thursday, Adam’s birthday is tomorrow.” Adrik sneaked a glance at Asher’s reaction and saw that he remained stoic.

 

 

He was about to ask another question when Asher spoke up again “Did he. . . did he say what he wanted for his birthday this year?” Adrik shook his head “No, he’s rather mad at all of us at the moment. Daymia and I kind of got into a fight and he walked in on it. He got mad at both of us and had been avoiding us ever since. . . he seems to have gotten your personality.”

 

 

Asher gave an airy chuckle “At least he got something from me besides his eyes.” Adrik stared at Asher for a while, contemplating to whether or not tell him something that has been on his mind. “Ace. . . you should speak to Adam.”

 

 

Asher turned his head with irritation “You know very well why I don't.” “Well then, write him a letter or something. I know that Adam would like it most if you got him something that you decided to get him not something that he asked for.

 

 

 Think about it, he is your and Edward’s son after all.” Adrik said looking up at the center of the room. He walked towards the middle of the room. He bowed lowly before leaving without giving Asher a second glance.

 

 

Asher stood in silence in the room he spends most of his time in. The room that he treasures. . . the room where his broken heart is. “What am I going to do? I. . . I want to, I really do but. . . I can’t.” Asher turned to look at the center of the room. “You understand me don't you. . . Edward?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I'm at a point where I can go back to my regularly scheduled update now. . . so yeah, I'll be uploading like before, Tuesdays and Saturdays :)


	5. Enigma Chapter Five

“Adam! Rise and shine, it’s time to wake up! It’s your birthday!” Phil yelled as he entered Adam’s room. “Come on, get up! I made my best cake yet!” Phil yelled happily as he pulled Adam’s covers off of him. 

 

“I don't want to. . . and we can’t eat cake for breakfast.” Adam replied as he curled up, trying to gain warmth. “I didn't mean for breakfast silly, I have something super special for breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream!” 

 

Adam sighed as he placed his pillow over his head. “Come on, stop being a grouch. I’m sure Edwin is up already and headed downstairs.” Phil said as he walked out of the room. Adam groaned but ultimately got up and got ready for what he felt was the slowest day of his life. 

 

True to his word, Edwin was already sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. “Morning Edwin, I’m surprised that you’re here at all. I thought your mom would keep her to yourself.” Edwin perked up when he heard Adam’s voice. “Morning. . . yeah my mom says I can only be with you during breakfast.” Adam smiled as he grabbed Edwin’s hand in his and sat down next to him.

 

“Alright then boys, what would you like on your pancakes?” Trevor asked as he began placing pancakes on each of their plates. “I’ll go for some syrup.” “And I want mine plain.” Both Adam and Edwin said. “Wow, you are the most boring kids I’ve ever seen.” Ben said with a sigh. “I don't like sweets.” Edwin said as he took a bite of his pancakes. 

 

“And I like mine simple.” Adam said as he took a sip from the milk given to me. “Well enough talking, eat up. We got a big day today. We’re going wherever you want to go.” 

 

Adam turned to look at Edwin, he was sure that if Edwin could see, he would look at him the same way. “Uhm, sure. . .” “What’s wrong? Do you not have anywhere you want to go?” “Uhm, it’s not exactly that. . . I just don't want to go anywhere without Edwin.” Adam responded as he looked down at his pancakes. Phil and Trevor looked at each other before turning back at the boys. 

 

“How about if we take both of you out tomorrow then? We’ll tell the Queen regent that we’re going to the market or something and then we can take the two of you wherever you want.” Trevor said with a smile. Edwin smiled at that “Yeah, I would like that.”

 

Phil had organized an entire plan for Adam and Edwin but unfortunately, Edwin was being held by his mother, leaving Adam to spend his birthday alone with the crew. They’ve played games and they’ve told their stories, little by little the day came and went and it was now night. Everyone had given their gifts to both Edwin and Adam and both were now in their respective beds.

 

Although mostly everyone would be sleeping by now, Adam stood awake, looking at the candle lights outside by his bedroom window. Today was the last time that the people of Acesia would put their candles outside and although Adam hates his birthday, he can’t deny that he loves seeing those candles outside in every home. 

 

It signaled their love, respect, and adoration towards the Sun, his Dad. Adam was sad that he was no longer going to see them but in a way he was also happy. He was going to see his Father again tomorrow and maybe, just maybe he would initially speak to him. Adam yawned, he got up and walked to his bed to get ready for sleep. 

 

It was only two minutes that he had his eyes closed, not fully asleep, when he suddenly heard something he’s never heard before. To his surprise it was a soft tune in the distance. He slowly stood up and tiptoed out of his room in search of this tune. 

 

The tune led him into his grandfather’s study room. His grandpa Arthur always allowed him to enter whenever he wanted, so Adam immediately assumed that there wouldn’t be a problem entering this time.

 

He slowly and carefully turned the door knob and entered the room, only to stop on his tracks upon seeing something he never thought he’d see. It was his Father sitting on the piano stool, playing the piano. 

 

The song was beautiful, it sounded happy yet sad. It sounded like something Adam has never heard before. He stood there until the song was over. He only then realized that his Father had stood up and turned to look at him. Adam was about to open his mouth to apologize when Asher beat him to it.

 

“This song, I taught it to your Dad. I use to play it for him before and I thought. . . maybe you’d want to hear it too.” Adam widened his eyes as his Father spoke to him freely. Noticing his shock, Asher walked passed him, placing his hand on Adam’s head and tousling it, before he walked out completely “Happy birthday.” 

 

Adam choked on his tears. His Father spoke to him. . . his Father touched him. . . his Father shared something about his Dad that he’s never heard before. Adam was happy. This was the happiest he’s been, and it was precisely on his birthday, the day he hated with all his might. Adam fell to his knees as tears escaped his eyes.

 

“Thank you. . . thank you Father.” Adam looked up at the piano and remembered what his Father had told him. His Dad knew how to play the piano and his Father was the one who taught him. He consciously walked towards the piano and glided his fingers on the keys. He smiled as he imagined his Father playing it in front of him again. 

 

His Father gave him a present, something he never thought he’d receive. His Father gave him recognition but more importantly, he told him something about his Dad, a topic that his Father would always avoid. Adam smiled as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*It was late at night and Trevor was tiptoeing about as he gently entered Daymia’s room. He would sometimes sneak into her room, sometimes even Phil’s room, at night whenever he had trouble sleeping. He still had the habit of sleeping next to someone and sometimes he was successful in fooling himself with a long pillow but most of the times he would do exactly what he was doing now, sneaking into Daymia’s room.

 

Once he was inside, he expected her to be asleep but to his surprise Daymia was awake, looking through her bedroom window. “Hey” Trevor said as he walked closer to her. “What are you looking at?” “At the candles. It helps me calm down whenever. . .” Trevor pouted and hugged Daymia tightly.

 

He knew exactly what she was trying to say. They both missed Mother and even if nine years passed without him, they still felt the pain as if it were just yesterday. 

 

“Can I sleep with you?” Daymia chuckled wetly “Sure. I see you still have your little habit.” She said as she wiped her watery eyes. “Yeah” Responded Trevor as he followed Daymia and laid with her on the bed. He quickly got comfortable and placed his face on her shoulder, scenting her. It’s been awhile since he had scented anyone, so finally scenting someone that was like family to him gave him immediate relief and tranquility. 

 

He closed his eyes and got ready to sleep when Daymia asked a sudden question. “Hey, have you spoken to Joshua?” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows “No, he left to do research in the neighboring land remember?” “Oh, well have you spoken to him? Like by letter?” “No, I haven’t. Nick has been the only one who has been answering them.” Trevor responded with a frown. 

 

“Do you think he’s. . . ok?” Trevor asked worriedly. Seeing Trevor’s worried expression made Daymia react quick to comfort. “Yeah yeah, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably very busy and I’m sure he’ll answer you soon.” Trevor pouted but nodded nonetheless. “Do you. . . think Adam and Edwin enjoyed their birthday?” Daymia smiled at his question.

 

“I’m sure. . . he tried. Even though they’re kids, those two act like if they're adults already. It surprised me every single time how Adam looks alot like Mother. Edwin sometimes acts like Mother too. He’s very wise and very rational. It’s kind of scary to be honest.” Trevor chuckled but his smile immediately turned into a serious expression.

 

“Daymia, you have to apologize to Adrik. . . or at least make amends to stay away from him or something. Adam seems to be avoiding the two of you and I don’t really like you two not talking.” Daymia chuckled but agreed. “Come on, let’s sleep.” “Ok, goodnight, dream of Mother.” “Goodnight and you too.” Daymia responded with a smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days had passed since Adam’s and Edwin’s birthday and Adam has began getting lessons for the piano. He hopes that one day he would learn the song his Father played that day. Edwin on the other hand started to get an interest in music as well when he heard Adam successfully play a short piece.

 

His Father, King Arthur, had told him that Edward, besides the piano, knew how to play the violin and ever since, Edwin has been trying to memorize where each string is located and where to place his fingers. Even after they had started school again, they didn't let it intervene with their lessons. They quickly finished their homework to immediately got to their instruments. 

 

Thankfully Queen regent Elizabeth allowed her son, Edwin, to play the violin since his Edward enjoyed it too. She was ecstatic to learn that her son wanted to follow after his brother’s footsteps and only allowed him to play if he promised to oblige the royal family rules when the time comes. Edwin, knowing exactly what she was talking about, accepted; only he didn't know that, that promise would be payed off as soon as he hit fifthteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five as promised! sooo, I've been working on another story recently and I'm not sure if you guys will be interested in it. It's a fanfic and well, I'm not so sure about it. It's about real people and although, I've read other works of them, I don't know if mine is any good. These boys are crazy well known and I've been a fan since 2014. If you couldn't tell who I'm talking about well. . . take a guess. 
> 
> Either way, let me know in the comment section what you thought about chapter five! All comments are appreciated and will be answered in due time.


	6. Enigma Chapter Six

~Six years later~

Six years had passed and Edwin and Adam were now fifthteen years old. It was a normal day, both Adam and Edwin went to school, they came back to do their homework, and then went to their music lessons. Yet when the next day came, everything changed for the worst. It was a weekend and there was no school that day, it was morning and Adam had just woken up. 

 

Phil would usually still wake him up in the mornings but thanks to the excuse of 'puberty' Adam had convinced him to let him get up on his own pace. Adam stood up and stretched, he then went to take a shower and get ready for the day. He was excited for what the day would bring. Trevor had promised him and Edwin that he would show them all of his animal shifts. He had also said that he would give them a lift on his new recent shift he was able to achieve.

 

Adam quickly speed walked to the kitchen with a smile but that smile immediately was wiped away when he saw the entire crew with a frown. "What's going on?" Adam asked as he walked towards Phil. "Phil, tell me what's going on. Why does everyone look like someone died?" Phil looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "It's Edwin. . ." Adam's eyes widened.

 

"What happened to him?! Where's Edwin! Phil, tell me what happened!?" "Adam calm down, Edwin is fine." "Then what happened?!" Everyone looked away as they uncomfortably shifted around. It was Jack who spoke up. "It's the Queen, she's take'in Edwin with 'er to another country. Says she wants him to learn out in a different land."

 

"What? But why?! She can't do that!" Adam yelled angrily. "Technically, she can. He is her son. . . and Arthur can't do anything to stop her." Roy said nervously. Adam looked at every one of them with furrowed eyebrows. Without another word he turned on his step and marched towards the only person that could stop her. 

 

There were guards on the outside of the study. When they saw him approach they immediately tried to stop him. "I'm sorry my liege, we can not permit you entrance without permission." "Do I look like I care about permission?!" Adam responded angrily as he practically forced himself inside.

 

The minute he stepped foot inside the study, everyone inside stood quiet and shocked when they saw Adam, angrily barge in. "Father, they told me that they're taking Edwin! You can't permit it, please!" Adam plead as he walked towards Asher but was immediately stopped by Adrik. 

 

"Let go of me! Father please, don't let them take him please! He's the only person I have. . . I'll be alone please, don't let them take my brother!" Adam yelled as he practically sobbed and got on his knees.

 

Asher, Arthur, and Adrik were the ones that were in the room and seeing Adam's usual calm self behave like this somehow made them worried. Asher looked into Adam's eyes as he spoke. He saw pain, he saw something that he had seen multiple times before, he was breaking. "Fine." Adam was immediately silenced as he heard his Father's words.

 

He looked at him with wide eyes as tears fell down his face. "What?" "I'll talk with her but do know that I can not obligate her nor force Edwin to stay. He is her son and forcing him to stay here is like her trying to force you away from me and I wouldn't permit that.

 

Nonetheless, I'll try but if I fail I will no longer be able to do anything, understood?" Adam stood up straight and immediately bowed "Yes Father, thank you." Adam then turned around and walked out, leaving everyone else in the room, including the guards, in silence. 

 

Adrik sighed "Look what you got yourself into. Now you have to try to convince the old hag to let Edwin stay." "Watch your tongue, Adrik." Asher responded as he signaled Arthur. "Do not worry about me, I'm already separated from my wife. After the way she's been acting with Adam and all of you, there was no way that I would stay with her. 

 

I also disagreed with how she raised Edwin but I couldn't do anything about it. I spoke with her but it didn't work." Arthur replied with sadness. "Don't worry, I'll do what I can to at least let him stay." "Good luck" Adrik responded as Asher left the room in search for Elizabeth. 

 

As soon as Asher walked into her room, he noticed that not only is Edwin's stuff gone already, he too was gone. "What is the meaning of all this?!" Asher yelled as Elizabeth emerged from her closet. "Whatever do you mean? I'm getting my things ready to leave." Asher didn't respond and instead looked around "Where's Edwin?"

 

"Not here, I'm going to Tearrian if you were asking." She replied emotionless "I don't care about you, where's Edwin? He was here yesterday." "Well he's not here anymore. Thanks to all of you my poor son needs to be treated." Asher furrowed his eyebrow "What do you mean by treated? Where is he and what's wrong with him?" "It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone. I shipped him off yesterday and he should be arriving to Tearrian in a day, I will be joining him a day after." 

 

Asher felt anger. How can Edward and Edwin who are practically saints have a woman like this as a mother. "I can't believe you would do something as wicked as this. Do you have any idea how much pain you are causing to Adam?! Don't you care at all? He's your grandson, Edward's son for crying out loud!" 

 

"And what about you? You can't yell that to my face when you yourself refuse to get near him" "You know very well why I can't." Elizabeth scoffed and turned back to her suitcase "Why indeed I do know and because of you and the other monsters, I'm taking my son away from here. I knew I should of left way before, ever since he was a young boy he would talk about Celestials and now look at him! I will not permit that my son stays another day in this castle, therefore I sent him on his merry way."

 

Asher clenched his fist at Elizabeth's remarks. He honestly hated this woman every since he laid his eyes on her. Their first meeting consisted of her accusing him of killing her oldest son, which in truth hurt a lot. Asher blamed himself the moment she said those words. She had treated him terribly, even after he became King regent but it was totally different if she did anything to Adam. 

 

The moment she first laid eyes on Adam's hair, she had accused him of being a 'monster', another reason of Edward's death and of course Asher wouldn't let that slide. Even though Celestials can't harm humans, he promised her that if she ever laid a hand on him or even spoke ill to him, he would make sure she learned her lesson. Thanks to her being scared of Asher, she had permitted Edwin to play with Adam from time to time but she had never actually agreed.

 

Either way, he couldn't do anything anymore. Edwin was gone, he had failed. "I hope one day nothing bad ever happens to you where you need help because trust me, I would order everyone to turn their backs on you." Elizabeth pulled a face of surprise at Asher's harsh words.

 

"How dare you! How can you have the decency to even say that when I am the mother of the person you stole! The person you tainted and killed! And better yet you don't let anyone near him!" Asher immediately grabbed her by the elbow and harshly pulled her close to him. "I don't care if you're his mother or not, don't dirty his name with your spit. He may have been your son but he is mine and only mine. In life and in death, no one will take him from me, got it? Especially not an evil wretch like you." Asher pushed her to her bed and left, leaving her there with a shocked face.

 

She was frightened. Asher had very bright white eyes when she told her that and in that instant, she actually feared for her life. Elizabeth didn't take anymore time and immediately finished packing so that she could be on her way to her homeland as quick as possible.

 

Adrik and Arthur were waiting for Asher to return from talking with Elizabeth in the study room. They were indulging themselves in a game of chess when Asher marched in, practically throwing the door and then slamming it back shut. "What happened?" Arthur asked as he stood up from his chair. "He's gone, she sent him to Tearrian last night. There's nothing I could do." "She what?!" Adrik and Arthur asked in unison.

 

Asher sat on his chair and placed both his hands on his forehead. He felt anger and he felt disappointed. He had failed Adam and now he had to tell him that Edwin was gone. Asher sighed with frustration. "Hey, it's ok. You did what you could, it wasn't your fault. Adam will understand." Arthur said as he placed his hand on top of Asher's shoulder. 

 

"What's done is done. You can't do anything anymore and Adam has to understand." Adrik exclaimed as he stood up. "I'll tell him if you'd like." "No, I'll tell him." Arthur and Adrik looked at each other with worry. "Are you sure?" "Yes, it's only fair that I'm the one that tells him." Asher looked up at Adrik with an emotionless expression "Tell him to come here." 

 

"Yes, sir." And with that Adrik walked out of the room in search for Adam. He ended up finding him in the garden, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. "Hey, your Father is requesting to see you." Adam immediately perked up and practically ran to the study room where his Father was. 

 

He was positive that his Father had convinced his grandmother to let Edwin stay. His Father had never failed him and he knew that his Father had good news. He entered the study room with a smile on his face but that smile soon left when he saw that his Father was the only one in the study room. 

 

Asher didn't wore his usual emotionless face, instead he looked sad. "She said no?" Adam found himself asking. "I didn't have a chance in convincing her. Edwin was sent to Tearrian in the middle of the night yesterday." "W-What? . . . he's gone?" Asher didn't say anything as he saw Adam's expression.

 

He had tears in his eyes and his body immediately sagged as he fell to his knees. He was crying in the middle of the room in silence. Adam curled into himself, and pulled his legs to his chest. He crossed his arms and cried. He was alone. . . the only person that he was able to talk to, the person that he saw as a brother, the person he was with his entire life, his friend, was taken away from him. 

 

Adam was suddenly surprised when he felt arms around him. He slightly looked up and widened his eyes when he saw his Father, hugging him. He was about to place his arms around him when his Father suddenly moved away. "Take all the time you need." Asher said as he quickly walked out of the room. 

 

Although he was sad, he could still feel his Father's warmth. It was the first time he had ever embraced him and Adam was thankful. He didn't hate his Father for not spending time with him, although it would've been nice to have him around more often. He knew his Father would always know when and how to help him. Adam wiped his tears and got up and walked out to the back of the castle. He slowly walked to his and Edwin's tree house, where they would spend most of their time together. 

 

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked as he looked up at the sky. Tears were still falling from his eyes as he remembered his time with Edwin. He didn't know how long he stood there but the next thing he knew the sky was dark. He also didn't notice the familiar bird sitting on one of tree's branches. "How long have you been there?" He asked with a serious expression. The bird just tweeted as a response. Adam stood up and climbed down the tree, the bird flying after him.

 

Adam entered his room in silence, laying on his bed. An orange cat suddenly laid on his back, putting his entire weight on him. "He's gone. . . what do I now?" Instead of shifting and answering, Trevor just rubbed his face on Adam's shoulder and neck. Without noticing, Adam fell into a deep slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Adam spent weeks without talking with anyone. He would come back from school and immediately begin his piano lesson after he had completed his homework. He had canceled everyone out and he only spoke whenever he was spoken to. It was until the third week that he had finally spoken to an old friend. Adam was going to his breaktime when he suddenly saw a familiar face. He speed walked to that said person and only smiled when he realized who it was. 

 

"Laylah. . . where were you? I haven't seen you in years!" Adam said as he immediately embraced her. "I'm happy to see you too kiddo. Sorry for disappearing on you and Edwin, I just had something to do." Adam's smile faltered when he heard Edwin's name. "Hey now, don't get sad on me. I know that you're having it rough right now but you need to understand that Edwin leaving was inevitable." "Will. . . will I see him again?" Adam asked as he looked into Laylah's eyes. 

 

Laylah didn't confirm anything but her smile said enough. "Why don't you and I go out later on huh? When the sun drops and everyone's asleep, come out to the tree house. I have something to show you. Just make sure that no one knows where you're going and act like everything is the same." Adam agreed happily.

 

School went by and Adam did exactly as Laylah said. He carefully and silently escaped the castle late at night. He successfully made it to the treehouse and as expected, Laylah was already there. "Heya, I brought snacks. I know you haven't eaten that bread you two like so I got you some." Laylah said as she handed him two stacks of five to Adam. "Uhm Laylah, I don't think I can eat all this." "You don't have to eat it all now silly! Just eat two here and save the rest for like, I don't know school? Or keep 'em here." Adam sighed and did as told.

 

He unwrapped the bread and bit into it. As soon as the sweet chocolate filled bread hit his tongue, he almost moaned at the taste. Ever since Edwin left, he hadn't eaten this bread and boy did he miss it. Laylah smiled as she saw his reaction "Alrighty then, how's everything going?" Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"What do you mean? You already know what happened, why are you asking?" "Well, sometimes I like hearing it from people. Their reactions and the way they say it is kind of endearing but you don't have to if you don't want to." "Laylah, you said you had to leave and I know you won't tell me why you left but. . . why did you come back?

 

Don't get me wrong, I like you here. You being here has been the best thing that has happened to me for these couple of weeks but. . . if you disappeared and suddenly returned, there must be a reason." "Wow, I can't just be with my favorite kid? Jeez, and here I thought that I was your favorite." Laylah said with mock anger. 

 

Adam chuckled "You are, really! You will always be my favorite." Laylah laughed and then ruffled Adam's hair. "I was just messing with you. I came back because I have to give you something important." Laylah took out something from her satchel and held it out to Adam. Adam steadily took it out and noticed that it was a book. "What is this?" "Open it." Laylah responded with a smile. 

 

He didn't know what this book was but just holding it in his hands made him nervous. Adam carefully opened the old book and read the title on the first page. "King Derek's Journal? Laylah. . . what is this? This was written in 1535!" Laylah placed her hand on the book. "This book was written by your four times, great grandfather. He was the King of Acesia back then, when Ace went missing a hundred and so years ago but you already knew that." Adam looked up at Laylah with shocked eyes. 

 

"This. . . what is this book about?" "If you keep reading it, it'll tell you all you need to know about Celestials and. . . your Dad." "My Dad?" Adam asked with confusion. "Yeah, Edward. . . this very book was given to him by your grandfather Arthur. It was passed down from son to son and now it lands on you. But before you, Edward had this wherever he went." Adam stared at the book out before him. He had something that his Dad always had with him. 

 

This very book had once laid hands on his Dad. "Don't ask questions now, just read. Once you get towards the end, you'll see that I had filled out the rest of the pages. I wrote down everything that happened in Edward's, your Dad's, life. Everything you read there is from Edward's beginning to end. Take care of it and hide it. Don't let anyone know that you have it. When the time is right, you'll know when to use it."

 

Adam was about to question Laylah when she suddenly raised a finger to his mouth. "I can't answer questions now, just trust me. Read it and when you're finished reading everything, remember. . . do what you think is right. Do not go by others words, even if it is your Father's. Do what you think is right and find him." 

 

Adam furrowed his eyebrows "Find him? Find who??" "Find him" Laylah responded with a serious face. Without another word, she climbed down the treehouse and left. Adam thought for awhile, what did Laylah mean by 'Find him?' Adam was so confused but he knew that he might find the answers if he just read the book.

 

He decided to walk back towards the castle before daylight and hid the book under his cushion. He needed to find out what Laylah was talking about and even if he didn't knew who 'He' was, he would do his best, to 'Find Him' no matter what it takes.


	7. Enigma Chapter Seven

A couple of days passed and Adam busied himself by reading the journal, back to back. He would read it late at night where he knew that everyone was asleep and during the day, he would hide it and keep it safely from unwanted eyes. In one particular morning when Adam didn't have school, Adam was walking towards the library when he suddenly jumped upon running into an unknown person. 

 

“Who’re you?” Adam asked as he saw the man. The man had brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was taller than he was and the man seemed to be around the same age Trevor was. 

 

“Oh, it’s you.” The man said without context. Upon seeing Adam’s confused face the man explained who he was. “Ah forgive me, I’m sure you don't remember me since I did leave when you were still a baby. Wow how much you’ve grown. You look so much like your Dad yet you have your Father’s facial features.” The man said with a chuckle.

 

“My name is Joshua by the way, I’m the kingdom’s philosopher.” Adam’s eyebrows raised as he heard the information. “Ah yeah, I remember now. I didn't know you were the philosopher though.” “Well I wasn’t, I was actually an animal doctor before and then I switched to a people doctor. Later on I did research on Celestials and I got so invested that I just had to find out more. I’m actually looking for your Father now, do you know where he is?” 

 

“He’s probably in his study, if he isn’t there then I don't know how to help you.” Joshua gave Adam a knowing smile but nonetheless thanked him and went on his merry way. Adam decided to just ignore that strange encounter and put his attention to what he was going to do. 

 

He was in search for that book he found on Prince Asher when he was young and compare it to the information that his great grandfather King Derek wrote. Something didn't make sense and he needed to find out who was the one who had kidnapped his Father at young age, anyways. He had so many questions but unfortunately they went unanswered. Laylah ended up not showing up again so he had no other way than to try to figure it out himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Joshua was headed towards the study room when a shout caught his attention. “Joshua!! You’re back!” He suddenly felt someone throw themselves on him and he was just about able to catch his step before tumbling with the said person. Joshua widened his eyes when he was met with a head full of orange hair. “Trevor!” He said happily as he returned the hug. “I missed you so much! Why didn't you respond to the letters I sent you!?” Joshua chuckled at Trevor’s pout.

 

“I’m sorry but I didn't get any letters. I guess it might be because I was far out of civilization. Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you, yeah?” Trevor smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. “You better! You have to spend the entire day with me! Today and tomorrow!” Trevor said with a whine.

 

“Ok, I promise but right now I’m looking for Captain Ace. Do you know where he is?” “Yeah he should be in the study but you shouldn’t call him Captain.” “Oh right, sorry.” Joshua placed a peck on Trevor’s head and ruffled his head before telling him that he’ll be back. He knocked the study door and then entered. 

 

He immediately bowed when he was faced with Asher. When he straightened his posture, Asher was already in front of him, bringing him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re ok. You’ve been gone for a good while, I thought something had happened.” Joshua hugged him back and smiled “Thank you for worrying. I have vital information for you.” “Of course, come sit.” Asher said as signaled the chair.

 

Both Joshua and Asher sat on the chairs that were facing each other “I found a Celestial.” Joshua said with a smile. “What? You found a Celestial? Where is he or her?” Asher asked with curiosity. “He’s in a far away island, unclaimed. I had heard rumors of a man living up in the mountains. A wise man with a lot of knowledge, I just had to look for myself. And it was true! The man is the Celestial of the Deity.”

 

“Deity? What is he some kind of god or something? Immortal?” Asher asked unimpressed but Joshua shook his head. “No, unfortunately. He was very old and he was dressed with robes, a monk if you will.” “Religious?” “Kind of? Religious in the aspect of the Sun and Moon then, yes. He had willingly accepted in sharing his knowledge with me and I was quite surprised at what he had told me.” Asher furrowed his eyebrows with disbelief but allowed Joshua to continue.

 

“At first glance, he told me that the day will soon come. When I asked him what he meant, he said that we would soon see. He did however tell me about something interesting that will happen.” “And what’s that?” “The Solar eclipse, an eclipse that happens once every three thousand years.” Asher’s eyebrows raised at the information. “The Solar eclipse is known in mythology in which the Sun meets the Moon for thirty minutes.” “And when exactly is this eclipse going to happen?” 

 

Asher asked with interest. “In seven years.” Asher slumped down “Seven years?! We have to wait seven years for this thing?!” Joshua rolled his eyes at Asher’s annoyance “Calm down, I’m sure the years are going to fly by in no time! But enough about that, how has everything been going on here? I ran into Adam earlier.” Asher looked up at him and then turned away.

 

“It could be better. Adam hasn’t been up to it lately. Edwin, Edward’s brother, was taken a few weeks ago and he’s been depressed ever since.” Joshua hummed “I see and have you spoken to him?” Joshua sighed when Asher refused to answer. “I thought it was going to be a little different when I got back but I see it hasn’t.”

 

Asher remained silent. Seeing how he wasn’t going to get a response back, Joshua stood up and stretched. “Well then, I’ll be going now. Trevor kinda wants to steal me for today and tomorrow.” Asher gave a short airy chuckle “I see he never changes. Don't let him convince you in doing something illegal.”

 

“Hey, Trevor isn’t like that!” “Just saying.” Asher responded with a shrug. Joshua patted his shoulder and exited the room. To his surprise Trevor was still waiting outside. Joshua smiled at the view, Trevor was leaning on the wall, looking out at the window with his ears and tail out. Once he realized he was being watched, his ears immediately perked up and his tail began to move from side to side. “Oh you’re out! Great, let’s go!” Trevor yelled happily as he dragged Joshua to his room. 

 

As soon as they were inside Trevor’s room, he immediately began to scent him. Joshua allowed Trevor to scent but because it’s been awhile since he’s done a ‘Family scenting’ he blushed at their close proximity. “Uhm Trevor, is this really necessary?” “Of course it is. I haven’t scented you for over six years!” Joshua gave a light chuckle but yelped when Trevor elbowed him. 

 

“I’m really sorry you know. I didn't mean to leave for so long.” “It’s ok, as long as you’re ok then it doesn’t matter.” Trevor scented for a good fifthteen minutes and when he was done, he dragged Joshua outside, out by the forest to boast on how many animals he can shift to. 

 

In total, he was able to shift into ten different animals. Including his cat and wolf form, he could turn into two types of birds, a tiger, a bear, a lion, a cougar, a gorilla, and a snake. What surprised Joshua even more was that Trevor was very unique to the regular animals. When Trevor was a tiger, he was pure white, no line anywhere on him.

 

When he was a lion, he was white as well. When he was a snake, Trevor was all black and his eyes were a bright purple. The cougar and the gorilla seemed normal as well as one of the birds. But to his surprise, Trevor had another ‘surprise’ for him. Trevor had shifted into a falcon but this falcon was like no other he had ever seen in his entire life. This falcon was twice his size and he looked very intimidating. His eyes were yellow but his pupils were oval shaped, almost like a cat’s. 

 

Joshua had fallen on his bum as he looked up at Trevor with wide eyes. “Holy shit!” He yelled but the bird only did a small noise that resembled a chuckle. “How in the world were you able to increase the size?” Joshua asked astonished. Trevor lowered himself to the ground, enough to show he didn't mean any harm. Joshua stood up on his feet and saw that Trevor signaled his back with his beak.

 

“Uh no thank you, I like the safe sturdy ground.” The bird once again did that small noise, that resembled a chuckle and he gently nudged him forward. Joshua took a deep breath and mounted Trevor. “I hope I’m not too heavy.” Trevor just shrugged and shook his body, extending his wings out to get ready to fly.

 

“I’m putting my life in your hands!” Joshua yelled as Trevor took off. Joshua held on to Trevor as tight as he could. Joshua wasn’t a fan of heights and well the speed wasn’t helping. He had his eyes closed tight but when he suddenly felt the air around him changed, he slightly opened his eyes and saw that they were over the clouds. 

 

The air felt more peaceful and instead of panicking, Joshua felt at ease. “Wow” He said in awe as Trevor slightly descended and gave Joshua a magnificent view of the castle and the entirety of the forest that laid behind. After a couple of minutes in the sky, they descended all the way and Trevor made a perfect landing. “That was incredible! I didn't know that this was even possible!” Joshua yelled with joy.

 

Joshua immediately turned away and blushed when he saw that Trevor had changed into his human form. Trevor was bare for everyone to see and it seemed as if he didn't care at all. “Uhm, y-you don't have any.” Trevor looked confused but then immediately knew what he was saying when he looked down. “O-Oh sorry!” Trevor said as he immediately shifted into a cat and jumped up into Joshua’s arms. 

 

“Come, let me take you to your room.” Joshua carried Trevor to his room and then walked out and gave him some privacy so that he could change. When he was done, they both spent the entire day talking and talking about their times apart. In the end of the day, Trevor slept in Joshua’s arms as he told him the story about his early encounters with the ruins of an uncivilized island.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam laid on his bed, he had spent the entirety of his day reading nothing but books with information about Celestials with little to nothing to eat. He decided that it was best to take a break and get something to eat. To his surprise, it was night and everyone was already asleep. Adam tiptoed his way to the kitchen, careful not to disturb anyone when something of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

 

He quickly hid behind the corner of the hall and peaked over at the other side of the wall. Someone had exited a door he had never actually paid attention to. To his surprise it was Adrik who had exited that room.

 

Once Adrik was out of sight he quickly but quietly tiptoed his way to that door and slightly opened it. Once he was through he saw that he was in another hall but things looked different. It was spacious and the hallway had no doors except the one at the end of the hall. Adam carefully walked towards the door, now noticing it’s beauty. He had never seen a door this beautiful before.

 

The door was made of cherry wood and the door handle as well as well as the outline was made entirely of gold. On top of the knob laid a small engraving of the sun and it too was in gold. He reached out to grab the knob when his hand was suddenly pulled back. Adam quickly looked back and saw that it was Adrik who had grabbed him.

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” Adrik practically barked at him. “What’s in there?” “Nothing that involves you, now get out. You know very well that you’re not allowed in the west wing.” Adam furrowed his eyebrows, ‘This was the west wing?’ 

 

Adam scoffed with anger “And why not? What’s in there and why am I not allowed to see?!” “Because you’re not, now get out before I force you out.” Adrik’s eyes had turned a light shade of blue where his pupils would be as he said those words.

 

Adam had never seen him that way and it frightened him. Without warning Adrik grabbed Adam by the elbow and dragged him out from where he came from and practically thrown him out. “Leave or else I’ll be forced to call your Father.” And without another word Adrik left, closing the door behind him. 

 

‘What’s in there?’ Adam asked in his head. Whatever it was, he wasn’t allowed in. He had always known that his Father didn't allow him in the west wing but it never actually occurred to be curious. Now though, now he wanted to know. Now he was determined to find out what was in the west wing and he was going to find out the easy way or the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter BB


	8. Enigma Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update in the morning but I had an appointment and I just got home from doing errands lol. Here it is anyways!

It was the early morning. Asher, Joshua, and Arthur were at the ‘meeting room’ discussing the topic about the Solar Eclipse deal when Adrik suddenly appeared. “Ace, there’s something I have to tell you.” “Can it wait until later? We’re discussing our next move if something were to occur on the Solar Eclipse, not to mention the harm it could do to the people's eyes.” Asher responded without looking at him.

 

“Sir, it’s about Adam.” Asher looked up at Adrik with a questioning stare. “Alright, proceed.” Adrik walked right next to him and sat on the chair closest to him. “I found your son sneaking about in the west wing.” Asher’s eyes widened “What?!” “It was yesterday on my usual night patrol. I looked away for five minutes and the next thing I knew Adam was there. If I hadn’t gotten there on time he would of seen. . . he would've gone inside the forbidden area.” 

 

Asher was shocked. Not once in Adam’s entire life has he ever shown any interest in the west wing but now suddenly he does? “What did he tell you?” “He didn't respond to why he was there but he did try to order me to let him know what exactly was in there. I had no choice but to force him out.” Asher nodded his head at the information. 

 

“Where is he?” “In his room, he should be waking up soon. Do you want me to go and fetch him?” Adrik asked as he stood up from the chair. Asher shook his head “ No. . . just keep an eye on him and double your alertness. Let me know if he attempts to do it again.” “Yes sir.” Adrik responded as he turned on his heel and left the room. 

 

“What’s going on? Did you not tell Adam about Edward? Does he really not know what happened?” Joshua asked as he heard Adrik’s and Ace’s conversation. “No, he doesn’t and I don't want him to know. . . not yet anyways. When the time comes, I will personally tell him everything from the last detail. . . let’s get back into topic, what are we going to do when the Eclipse come? How are we going to let the people know?” 

 

“Well I was thinking that maybe we can let the people know and distribute a sort of eyewear protection. Or Adrik can protect us with his ability.” “That’s probably a better option since I don't think we’ll be able to get enough eyewear for the entire kingdom.” 

 

Arthur responded with a nod. They all agreed to the decision and parted ways. Although, Asher wanted to wait for the right moment to speak with Adam about his ‘Secret’, he had no other option but to tell Adam the truth if he proceeded on trying to sneak his way into the west wing.

 

Asher walked to the west wing in silence. As soon as he arrived inside the only room in the west wing he walked to the center of the room. He looked up at the ceiling where a huge portrait of the Sun was drawn and sighed. The portrait was pure gold. Clouds were drawn around it as well as the bright blue sky. 

 

It was beautiful but what was most beautiful was the structure in the center of the room. As soon as he laid eyes on the center where his most important thing to him in the whole world was, he got on his knees. He stared at the beautiful being in front of him. . . he looked exactly like he did fifthteen years ago.

 

“What am I going to do? How will I tell him?” Asher asked as he looked at the ground. He felt guilty for lying to Adam all this time but he had to. He had to push him away from him even though the thing he wanted most was to embrace his son, but he just couldn’t. 

 

Not until he’s older, not until he knows everything that happened. Asher looked back up at the center of the room and stood up, walking slowly to it. He lightly brushed the back of his fingers on the ice glass cover that separated him from his world. 

 

“Should I bring him here? Should I present him to you? You haven’t seen him have you? He looks alot like you. The only thing he got from me was his eyes and maybe his attitude.” Asher said with a light chuckle. “Every single time I see him it astonishes me how much he looks like you. It. . . it hurts sometimes. Whenever I think about the day you left. . . the mark, our mark burns a little.” Asher harshly bit his bottom lip to conceal his emotions. He couldn’t cry, the only time he allowed himself to cry was the week of Edward’s death and coincidently, Adam’s birthday.

 

Silence grew in the room as Asher stared into the alter. “I’m sorry for disappointing you. You told me to take care of our son and all I’ve done is push him away. He doesn’t say anything but I know that he wants to spend more time with me and so do I but. . . you and everyone else knows very well why I can’t. I wish I was able to tell you before you left. I’ll make it up to you. . . I’ll make it up to him. Once he makes his decision, I’ll make sure to always protect him with my life. I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam stayed in his room in fear that Adrik had told his Father that he almost entered the west wing. He knew it was forbidden yet he found himself disobeying his Father for the first time. He couldn’t help it. He felt strange as he came closer and closer to the door he saw yesterday. 

 

He was so close in finding out what his Father has been hiding from him for fifthteen years but alas, he was caught by none other than Adrik, his Father’s right hand. Adam sighed as he laid on his bed. He was looking up at his ceiling in thought when his stomach gave a loud growl. What came after spooked the life out of him.

 

A loud roar emitted in the room and to his surprise, Trevor was inside his room, in tiger form. “You almost scared me to death Trevor! Why can’t you just like, come as a human or something!” “I did but you blocked me out! I had to find the quickest way for you to notice me!” Trevor shifted and responded with a yell for himself. 

 

“Well then you should of shaken me then! Ugh, I think I lost four years of my life.” Adam remarked as he placed his arm over his face to cover his eyes. “Oh no you don’t! Phil told me to force you down if I have to and that’s exactly what I’m going to do!” Trevor grabbed both of Adam’s legs and pulled him to where his legs were now on the floor. He then pulled Adam’s arms and dragged him to the ground with him. Whilst Adam laid pliant like a rag doll.

 

“Come on! Move your butt before I really force you off!” Trevor yelled with annoyance. “I don't feel like doing anything today Trev. I did something I shouldn’t and now I don't know what’ll become of me.” Trevor widened his eyes at Adam’s confession. “You did something wrong? What did you do that made you feel like that?” Adam sat up and crossed his legs as he stared at Trevor.

 

Trevor instinctively sat down in front of him, imitating his posture. “I. . . I almost entered the west wing.” Trevor gasped at the revelation. “You what?! You know you’re not allowed in there! Wait, you said almost? Did someone catch you?!” Adam nodded his head with a small pout “Yeah. . Adrik had caught me before I was able to enter. But why am I not able to enter anyways! I have the right to know!” Trevor sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Have Asher spoken to you?” 

 

Adam shook his head no, pout remaining. Trevor didn't respond to him, no one did. “Come on, you should eat something. You look like you’ll die if you don't.” Trevor responded as Adam’s stomach gave another loud growl. “And to prove my point. Why don't you stop being a baby and just come with me! Eat and everything will be alright.” Adam ultimately nodded and accepted.

 

After eating breakfast, Adam avoided everyone at all costs and resulted in walking into the forest. He didn't miss the little red bird following him though. He stood a long while in Edwin’s and his treehouse and until he saw the sky’s color change to different hues of orange, he decided to walk back for some dinner, red bird following his steps.

 

Adam knew that Trevor had mentioned something of what he had told him to the crew as well as Daymia. They had been sneaking glances at him from time to time and as much as he tried to ignore them it was all in vain. He finished his dinner as quick as he could and excused himself to his room. 

 

Thankfully, no one bothered to ask nor comment on the recent events. Although he didn't want to talk about it, he needed to. He needed someone to vent to, he needed either Edwin or Laylah but none of them were anywhere close to him. Edwin was in Tearrian and Laylah had said that she had to go somewhere important for a few days so his only option was to wait until her return. 

 

It was late at night when he decided that maybe he should give ‘Sneaking in’ another shot. He knew that it wasn’t right to do it but he just couldn’t fight off his curiosity. Every single time his mind would drift off to the west wing and what it hides. With very hesitant steps and very quiet and careful gestures, he found himself at the entrance to the hall that leads to the west wing.

 

To his surprise, Adrik was nowhere in sight. He thought maybe he was just lucky that he was not here. Adam quietly entered the hall and the thought of ‘being lucky’ immediately vanished when he saw Adrik sitting in front of the door at the end of the hall, staring at him. “Well well look who’s here again. You’re such a brat aren’t you. Even though your Father ordered you to not set foot here, you still came a second time.” Adrik stood up and walked menacingly towards Adam. 

 

“Stop! What are you going to do to me?!” Adam questioned as Adrik grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to the throne room where he knew Asher would be waiting. His thoughts were confirmed when they entered the throne room and saw Asher sitting on his throne with papers on hand.

 

Asher immediately looked up when he heard and saw movement in his peripheral vision. When he saw Adrik dragging a wide eyed Adam he knew immediately what this was about, Adam tried to sneak in again. “Here he is, I did what you asked.” Asher looked at Adam with an expressionless face and Adam immediately looked down, avoiding what he thought was a disappointed face. 

 

“Adam, why did you try to sneak into the west wing?” Adam widened his eyes at the question. He didn't expect his Father to ask him anything, he thought he was just going to get a disappointed lecture and a punishment. “I, uhm. . . I was curious.” “And this curiosity just started now? You weren’t curious before, what changed that made you curious to disobey my order?”

 

Adam immediately flinched at his Father’s words. “I didn't mean to Father, honest. It’s just. . . I felt like I had to go in there. I felt like something was calling me there. I hadn’t felt it before but for some reason whenever I get close to the west wing. . . I feel. . .” “What do you feel? Tell me.” Asher asked with confusion. This was the first time that his son had ever said anything about ‘Feeling’ anything. If he was indeed ‘Feeling’ something whenever he got near the west wing then perhaps. . . no, it couldn’t be possible right? There’s no way that Adam is a-

 

Asher’s thoughts got cut off when Adam responded once again “I feel. . . safe. I feel like something is there that is calling my name. Whenever I go near there I feel like I’m incomplete and whatever is in there will complete me.” Asher widened his eyes. Adam had confirmed his suspicions.

 

Adam definitely felt something. . . and that something will change him for the rest of his life. There was no longer a doubt in Asher’s head. He knew what he had to do “Do you want to see?” Was all that he asked. Both Adrik’s and Adam’s eyes widened at his remark. “W-What?” “I’m asking you if you want to see what I have in there?” Adam’s mouth went dry, he did, he really wanted to see what was in there. “Yes. . . I do.” Without another word, Asher stood up and walked out of the throne room. Adrik and Adam following after him.

 

Once they were in front of the west wing’s main door, the very one Adam almost opened, Asher stopped and turned to him. “What you’re about to see, you will tell no one. You will be permitted to come here after today with the exception that you are alone and that you have discretion, is that clear?” 

 

“Yes yes, I promise!” Adam responded with anxiousness. Adam thought that his Father would enter with him but to his surprise he turned back, Adrik soon following him. “Adrik will be out in the hall. Whenever you’re ready. . . you may enter but please. . .be careful.” Asher said as he tried to calm his anxiety. He had never let anyone in there without his presence but he couldn’t stay with Adam any longer. He had to leave before it was too late. Asher then left without saying another word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam looked at the door in front of him. The door was as beautiful as he first laid eyes on it. The gold beautifully contrasting nicely with the cherry wood color. He hesitantly reached for the golden knob and slightly turned it. He took a deep breath before he successfully opened the door and stepped inside. He wasn’t prepared to what he saw next. The room was corner less as well as windowless. 

 

The walls were painted in pure white with grand details of gold embroidery of the sun everywhere. The ceiling had a beautiful drawing of the sun on a bright blue sky but what shocked him even more than the beauty of the room was the altar in front of him, the altar in the center of the room. The stone altar was beautiful but on the altar was a gold casket with a see through ice glass cover. 

 

Adam felt his heart pick up as he saw it. His palms began to sweat as he clenched them. Without realizing, he took quick steps and until he was face to face with the casket did he notice who was inside. It was a man, the man had light brown hair and light tan skin. He had freckles on his cheeks and he had a very familiar birthmark on the right side of his chin, right under his bottom lip. 

 

His hair was parted through the middle and he was dressed in an all white outfit that made him look radiant. Inside, he knew exactly who this person was. It was just hard to fully realize that this person in front of him was the same person that everyone had told him stories about. The same person that everyone loved, the same person that always made a smile come out of everyone’s faces.

 

The same person that protected the entire kingdom from destruction, the one that sacrificed himself for everyone. . . his Dad. “Beautiful” Was what came out of Adam’s mouth. He didn't realized he was crying until drops of water fell on top of the ice glass cover. “I. . . D-Dad. . . you were here all along.” 

 

Adam fell to his knees as he continued to look at his Dad’s facial features. He was mesmerized by just looking at him. Realization hit him like a brick, his Father was hiding his Dad from everyone. Was this the reason why he kept silent? Was this the reason that he always seemed to want to stay away from him? Adam didn't know but at this very moment he didn't care. 

 

Tears flowed down his cheeks but it didn't matter. What mattered was the person in front of him. What mattered was his Dad, the person he wanted to meet ever since the first story they had ever told him. Just by looking at him, he knew how much he loved him but not only because he was his Dad but because of something else.

 

Something deep within him that made him feel secure when he was this near him. Adam sobbed but he didn't take his eyes off of Edward. Only one word came into his mind in that moment. A word that even confused him but nonetheless he had to say it. “M-Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! What did you guys think? Did you figure it out before Adam did?


	9. Enigma Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but here it is!!!

 

“Captain! Adam is missing! I went to wake him up like I always do but he wasn’t there! I checked everywhere for him but I can’t find him. I checked the treehouse, the garden, I checked the library, Arthur’s study, and I told Trevor to scout the town and he’s nowhere to be found!” Phil yelled as he, Trevor and Daymia barged into Asher’s study room.

 

 

“He’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” Asher responded without looking up at them. “He’s fine?! What does that suppose to mean? Where is he! You didn't send him off like that crazy simple minded hag did you?!” Asher furrowed his eyebrows at Daymia’s comment but remained calmed. “Well?! Where is he! You had better not of done anything stupid or I’ll make sure to-” “Will you please calm down, you’re wasting your spit for nothing. Adam is safe and he is here in the castle.”

 

 

“Where?” Trevor asked nervously. “He’s with. . . Edward.” All of their eyes widened. They didn't expect Asher to let anyone see Edward, nonetheless by himself. “Since. . . since when?” “Since yesterday night. He seems to refuse separating from him so. . . I permitted him to stay with him longer. I will ask Adrik to fetch him in an hour though, so you shouldn’t worry.” Asher responded as he stood up and turned away from them.

 

 

He was about to exit the room when Daymia’s voice stopped him. “Why?. . . Why now? You didn't let Adam see him when he was younger and now out of nowhere you just told him? Without consulting us?!” Asher turned and stared into Daymia’s eyes with an emotionless face. He slightly leaned forward with a glare “I don't have to consult anything with any of you.”

 

 

Daymia scoffed at his remark. “How dare you. . . Mother isn’t yours so you could make decisions! I shouldn’t have ever let him return to you, you selfish prick! Michael was better for him than you! He should’ve stayed with him not you!” “Daymia stop!” Trevor yelled as he and Phil grabbed her from her arms and pulled her away from Asher. She was trying to swing at him but the others quickly stopped her.

 

 

Asher’s eyes were glowing with anger but he pushed it down and ignored her insults and exited the room without much further word. “Why did you stop me?! This selfish asshole has to learn a lesson that he can’t control him! He’s our Mother, he shouldn’t be the only one to see him!” Daymia yelled with anger.

 

 

She was so angry that tears escaped her eyes. “Daymia, try to understand. Ace. . . the Captain is hurt and all he wants is to protect him.” Phil responded with sadness. “Protect him? How will he protect him if he’s already dead?” Daymia fell to her knees as she let the tears spring out of her eyes.

 

 

Trevor’s eyes watered as well as he saw Daymia, the strong Daymia he knows, cry her heart out. He got on her knees next to her and hugged her tightly. “He’s married to him. . . he felt it stronger when Mother died. He physically felt it when Mother left us.” Trevor said with sadness.

 

 

“He’s just. . . broken. But. . . . but you’re right. After Edward’s death, he changed. He’s not the same person anymore. He doesn’t speak to anyone like he use to and he doesn’t even spend time with us anymore. He hasn’t even gone to the sea either.” Phil said with a small sad smile.

 

 

“He’s hurt? But what about us? He’s just selfish. He thinks he’s the only one who suffered but he’s wrong. Everyone did, even Adam. But I won’t hesitate to give him some of my mind if he ever does anything to Adam. The minute he lays his hands on him, I will crush him. Regardless of his status.” Daymia stood up and marched out of the room, leaving the two with wide eyes, stunned by her threat. She was serious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Silence. . . the entire night Adam remained in silence as he stared at Edward. He didn't sleep a wink, he couldn’t, not with his Dad right in front of him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, it was like he was hypnotized by him. He never thought that his Dad was this beautiful, he still is. As Adam stared at him, he couldn’t help but wonder how he sounded like. How he would smile at him and how his warmth would feel when he hugged him.

 

 

He wondered a lot about his Dad but what confused him more was that he looked different than how people described him. In the stories Phil told him or his teachers told him, his Dad’s hair was gold to white hair, his eyes were platinum gold, and his skin was porcelain in color but the person in front of him was different. The person in front of him had light brown hair, and tan skin with light freckles on his cheek bones.

 

 

He couldn’t see his eyes but he was sure it wasn’t gold like the others had said they were. ‘Why was he different?’ Adam thought to himself. He still looked beautiful nonetheless but he was mildly concerned about it. He was thinking of asking his Father but that thought immediately left when he remembered his Father saying not to bring it up to him.

 

 

Adam didn't realize how much time had passed but he soon realized it when the door to the room opened and light came shining through. Adam turned his head to look who had entered and saw that it was Adrik. “Yo, get up. You should go eat before you starve to death. Your Father permitted you to return when you finish so hurry up and get out.” Adrik responded as he directed his sight to Edward. Adam nodded, standing up and walking towards the casket out in front of him.

 

 

He placed his hand on the see through ice glass and stared at his Dad’s face “I’ll be back. . . I promise.” Adam then turned and walked out of the room, slightly glance back before he left. Adrik waited until he no longer heard Adam’s steps. Once he was sure that he had left, he walked in front of Edward and got on his knee.

 

 

“Good morning, I hope you had a good rest. The weather is slightly cold and it seems like it’s going to rain today. . . I’m glad you were able to meet your son. I know it was hard for Ace to let him here by himself and I know it’ll be hard for him to tell him everything but in a way, it’s good for him. He’s been concealing his emotions ever since you left.”

 

 

Adrik looked up and smiled at Edward “You know, I don't really like Adam but. . . but I know that he’s your son so I’ll tolerate him. It’s strange you know. . . I never liked Light Celestials yet, I liked you. You were easy to get along with and somehow. . . for some reason I wanted to protect you with my life.

 

 

 We didn't really spend time with each other but I learned to really respect you. I see why the Light Celestials called you Mother. I’ll let you rest now, I will keep you updated if something changes.” Adrik stood up and bowed towards Edward before turning around to leave the room.

 

 

When he turned though, he was not expecting to see Asher standing there with a gentle smile. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done.” Adrik bowed at Asher and went around him as he left the room. After he left, Asher walked towards Edward and placed his head on the glass.

 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t with you tonight. I’ll be talking with him later, I know that he has plenty of questions and I’ll make sure to explain everything to him.” Asher sat on the ground, looking up at Edward for a moment before once again speaking. “I. . . I want to apologize for everything I’ve done to everyone. I know that I should be apologizing to them but for some reason I always feel angry when I see them, especially Daymia.

 

 

 I don't dislike her, quite the opposite. I admire her and I’m grateful that she has been watching over Adam just like the others but for some reason I just get angry whenever I see her. It’s hard to explain.” Asher looked down in shame. He couldn’t change his attitude and he couldn’t explain the sudden change of emotion he experiences.

 

 

When he was out in the castle, he would feel angry, annoyed, frustrated and tired with everyone. Only in the west wing, only when he was with Edward did he feel calm but sadness came along with it. Asher thought back to everything that had happened when Edward died.

 

 

Everything that happened before and how different things would be if he wouldn’t have left Edward walk forward. He should’ve stopped him before he got near Voyer and he shouldn't have stopped Michael. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't stop Michael when he went berserk, maybe he would’ve killed Voyer before Edward got there.

 

 

But the ‘What if’s’ didn't matter anymore. What happened, happened and there was nothing he could do to bring Edward back. He felt hopeless, he felt miserable that he didn't even try to stop him before he sacrificed himself. Asher hissed and placed his hand on his shoulder where the Sun’s mark stood. Whenever he thought about Edward it would always sting very badly but he just couldn’t help it. In a way he thought that the pain he was feeling was a reminder as well as his punishment for everything he’s done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam carelessly walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool of the kitchen island as he waited to be served breakfast. As soon as Phil realized he was there, he walked to him and wrapped him up in a hug. “Adam! We were so worried about you! You have no idea how we all felt when you were not in your room.” 

 

 

“I’m fine really, there’s nothing to worry about.” Adam said without looking up to Phil. Noticing his quiet demeanor, Phil sighed and went to serve Adam his breakfast. Instead of placing the food in front of Adam, Phil signaled him to follow him to his room.

 

 

Adam, confused as ever, followed him without saying a word. Once they were both in Phil’s room they both sat down on the small sofa that was there, Phil placing the tray of food on the coffee table and turning to look at Adam. “Ask me” Adam widened his eyes at Phil’s remark. “What?”

 

 

“Ask me. I know that you have things that are bothering you and I also know that you have alot of questions too. Ask me anything and I’ll answer you with honesty.” “Why? You didn't tell me anything when I asked before, why are you willing to tell me now?” Adam asked with a questioning stare. “Because Ace told you already. If he is being honest now I don't see why I can’t. Ask me and I’ll tell you anything.”

 

 

Adam bit his bottom lip, thinking if he should really be snooping about when his Father would probably get mad and he didn't want to get Phil in trouble. He didn't need that much information in the first place since Laylah generously provided him an entire journal with information about Celestials.

 

 

She also mentioned to have written information and details about his Dad and everything that happened but he knew that he shouldn’t tell anyone that he spoke with Laylah at all. So Adam asked the only thing that he thought of at the moment, “Uhm. . . why is his hair and skin that color?

 

 

 Everyone always described him with white gold hair and porcelain colored skin.” Phil raised his eyebrows at the question. He expected Adam to ask about the incident that led Edward to his death bed or even ask about his Father’s actions.

 

 

“Oh . . . uhm, when Ed sacrificed himself he had to let go of his Celestial powers as well as his life.” “So he was a human when he. . . died?” Phil nodded and placed his hand on Adam’s. “Why. . . why doesn’t Father let anyone see Dad? And why didn't he tell me of him in the first place?” Phil sighed and began to rub Adam’s back.

 

 

“Ace. . . your Father and your Dad are married by Celestial law so whatever Edward ‘Feels’ so does he. When your Dad died, Ace felt it the most. He was devastated. He didn't talk to anyone for over three months and he’s been in that room the entire time. He. . . he feels vulnerable. Edward is his weakness and it doesn’t matter if he’s not with us anymore, he is and will forever be his weakness. He would protect Edward’s body like he was protecting himself, regardless of the situation.”

 

 

“I see.” Adam responded as he took a bite from his breakfast. Phil waited until he was done so that he could respond to more questions but to his surprise Adam excused himself right after he was done with his meal.

 

 

Adam walked to his bedroom and took out the journal that Laylah had given him. Ever since he received it, he’s been reading it non stop. The last time he read he had stopped on the page labeled ‘Celestial Marriages’. He was curious about everything concerning Celestials but at the moment all he wanted to read about was about his Dad.

 

 

He skimmed through the pages until he got to the pages that contained a different writing format. He immediately read every word that was written. The first two pages had his Dad’s way of living. He was being watched day in and day out. He would never be left alone ever since his birth and he wasn’t allowed to go outside on his own, especially into the forest. Adam kept reading and soon found out how his Dad had met his Father.

 

 

His Dad was being forced to marry to another from a neighboring kingdom just for the sake of the peace treaty but on his way over, his Father had kidnapped him but to his surprise, his Father was a pirate. And not just any pirate, the most feared pirate of the seven seas, Captain Ace.

 

 

Adam’s eyes widened at the revelation. His Father was a Pirate. . . how was his Father a pirate? He understood the ‘Feared’ part because he looked scary but he looked nothing like a pirate. His Father’s hair was short and he was always well dressed, not as well dressed as his grandfather but well dressed nonetheless.

 

 

He also didn't look the part since ‘pirates’ are seen as filthy thieves that wear very distinct clothing. He knew that the crew were pirates, or more like former pirates, and he thought that his Father just did them a favor and offered them jobs in the castle, not that he was their ‘boss’. Adam continued reading until he had gotten to where his Dad met the Moon, Michael.

 

 

The Moon is described as a good person but it seemed as though Laylah didn't have quite a liking towards him. What did caught his attention however, was the unnerving ‘Love’ he felt for his Dad. It seemed as though the Moon was almost obsessed rather than in love but Adam had no right to judge anything if he himself wasn’t even there. Adam continued to read further until he had gotten to Trevor.

 

 

It was strange, Laylah described Trevor as the most caring Celestial she had ever met. Trevor is caring but Laylah portrayed him to be like a saint. She also seemed to really dislike Nick even though she states that Nick, the Celestial of the Storm, made Trevor happy.

 

 

The further he read, the more surprised he was. Edward, his Dad, had found out about ‘Quietus, the Celestial Suicide’ and found that to be the only option to save everyone in Acesia but. . . why must the Moon leave as well? Adam had quite alot of questions but like all his other questions, they weren’t going to be answered anytime soon. He got to the end of the journal and read that his Dad had left him in Laylah’s arms, asking her to watch over him. The last page contained a note from Laylah as well, it read:

 

 

_Dear Adam,_

_'I know you’re going to read this in an entire day so I thought maybe I’d give you a little sneak-a-peek. I know you already found him and I know that you have alot of questions. Unfortunately, I can’t answer all of them but rest assured, they will be answered within time. . . just be patient. As for the questions I can answer, I’ll answer them now. The Moon and the Sun are linked, by Celestial Law they’re bonded together after they’d reunite._

 

 

_They are practically married without all those ‘marks’ nonsense. They’re married by soul, I guess? Anyways, the Sun did what he did because he lost control of one of his Celestials. The only way to gain ‘control’ again, the Celestial had to be ‘remade’ so to speak. It’s a little hard to explain by letter but don't worry, someone will explain all of that clearly a little later. Be on your best behavior, ok?_

 

 

_Ace will not let you see Edward anymore if you do not do what he asks of you. Also, please do not mention speaking to me just yet. In time, everything will be resolved and there will no longer be needed to keep our secrets hidden. Adam. . . I need you to move on. I need you to try to be happy and try to embrace everything in front of you. Everything will be fixed, everything will be put back into place but I need you to be patient. Just trust me. I’ll see you soon.'_

 

 

_Sincerely Laylah_

 

 

 

 

Adam slowly closed the journal as he finished reading the letter. So many things popped into his head, so much that all he could do is stay silent on his bed, looking at the closed journal on his hands. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, Adam practically flew to hide the journal under his mattress on time.

 

 

Phil was the one who had knocked. He opened the door and stood still as he saw Adam half thrown on the floor whilst the other half was still on the bed. “I don't know what you’re doing but I brought you your dinner since you’ve been locked up in here.” “Dinner?” Adam asked as he sat back up.

 

 

“Yes dinner, you’ve been in here since morning, god knows doing what. We didn't bother you for lunch since we thought that you need time alone but I will not allow that you go to sleep with an empty stomach.” Phil placed a tray of food out in front of him and just stood there, waiting for Adam to dig in. Adam sighed but took a bit nonetheless.

 

 

Phil grinned, satisfied that Adam had begun eating. “Good, now then. . . why did you lock yourself up here? You do know that I’m here for you right? Just like I told you this morning, you can ask me anything.” Adam smiled and placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder. “Thank you uncle Phil. I honestly don't really have anything to ask. . . well no I do but I want Father to answer them.” Phil nodded with agreement

 

 

“I do agree with you. Ace should tell you certain things but. . . not yet. He’ll tell you when you’re older.” “Like what. . . what is it that he can’t tell me now? Does it have to do with Dad? With the other Celestials or with me and Edwin?” Phil sighed “It’s about himself. . . he doesn’t want to hurt you.” Adam snickered “He’s already done his fair share, what else can he possibly do? As long as he doesn’t prohibit me from seeing my Dad then I don't care what he does.”

 

 

Phil widened his eyes at Adam’s remark. He had never heard Adam speak like that about his Father and seeing him speak indifferently was slightly off to his personality. “Uhm, Adam? Are you ok?” Adam furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean?” “Well you seemed. . . I don't know, rebellious just now. You shouldn’t provoke your Father, doing that will only make things worse. Do you understand?” Adam nodded as Laylah’s word came into mind.

 

 

‘Be on your best behavior, Ace will not let you see Edward if you do not do what he ask of you.’ “Ok. . . I won’t provoke him. I’ll do what it is told of me to do, I promise. I don't want to stop seeing Dad. . . I don't want to lose him again.”

 


	10. Enigma Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters! Yay. . .

An entire year had passed and Adam had been avoiding any confrontation with his Father. He didn't know why but for some reason he thought that it was best to steer clear of him. He felt this need to demand answers but he just couldn’t do it, not now. He was doing exactly what Laylah had told him to do.

 

To always do everything that was asked of him to do. But it was getting a little difficult by the passing minute; especially since Edwin left. Adam dropped out of his public school and switched to a private tutor that came into the castle instead. 

 

Adam had also gotten the habit of doing his homework or his assignments in the west wing. He would spend hours there and only leave around dinner time and not come back until tomorrow. 

 

In a way they’ve made a system where his Father had gotten the night to see his Dad whilst Adam had the afternoon. It somehow worked out though. Adam only saw his Father whenever his tutor would arrive and/or leave or whenever he asked permission to do something or go somewhere. Adam barely saw him in the first place so it wasn’t that difficult. 

 

In a random afternoon, Adam went to his treehouse after finally freeing himself from Trevor’s sight. He was climbing up when he was suddenly pulled in from the inside. He yelped as he tried to grab a nearby weapon to defend himself if it was a thief but to his surprise, the person had started to laugh hysterically.

 

Upon laying his eyes on the person, his eyes widened “Laylah?! You’re back!” “Hey kiddo, how’s it been?” Adam immediately embraced her as tight as he possibly could. He was so happy to see her, to see a face and to know that he can trust a person with everything. 

 

“Where were you!? You said you’d only be gone for a couple of days but you were gone for a whole year!” “Calm down~” Laylah replied without guilt “Something came up and I couldn’t just leave it. Enough about that though, how have you been doing?” Adam sighed as he leaned his back on the wall. 

 

“Terrible. . . I have so many questions and I just feel like I can’t ask anyone for an honest answer.” Laylah patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. “Hey, it’s ok. Soon everything will be revealed and there will no longer be any secrets. All we must do is wait, it’s not that far long.” 

 

Adam sighed “If you say so.” Adam and Laylah talked for a good while and it wasn’t until Laylah stood up and stretched, that Adam realized how late it was. “Welp, I gotta go sport. I’ll come visit you tomorrow ok?” “Oh okay. . . wait uhm can I ask you something?” Laylah smiled and sat back down in front of Adam.

 

“Sure shoot.” “How's. . . how's Edwin? I know you can see the future and present and stuff so . . . I was just wondering how he is.” Laylah tousled his hair with both her hands. “Yah! What are you doing?!” Adam yelled as he tried to push her hands away.

 

“You’re so cute you know that? You can ask me anything you want dumb dumb, and watch how you speak brat. I raised you and this is how you speak to me?” Laylah responded with a mock pained expression.

 

Adam pouted and immediately apologized even though he knew she was faking it. “Okay okay you no fun spoiled brat, I’ll tell you. Edwin is fine, better than you think. Just like you, he’s going through some things but he’s strong. . . you both are. I’m glad you two got that trait from Edward and didn't turn out like wussies.” 

 

Adam scoffed at her “Excuse me?!” Both Laylah and Adam stared at each other for awhile and then bursted out laughing. “Alright, I really have to go now. They’ll come look for you in a bit. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” “Okay.” Laylah placed a short kiss on Adam’s forehead and quickly made her way to leave. 

 

About five minutes passed when Adam suddenly heard his name being yelled from the castle. Adam sighed but made his way to the castle before Phil would give him a scolding of a lifetime. Upon entering the kitchen, Phil placed a bowl of food in front of him and then later sat beside him. “Hey, is everything alright? How has your studies been?” “They’ve been alright. . .” Phil placed his head on his hand and let out a sigh. 

 

“Adam, I know you’ve been distancing yourself and I don't think that’s the best approach. We’ve let you do what you want but I’m afraid I can’t let you do what you want anymore. It’s time to talk and I will not leave your side until you tell me how you’ve been feeling.” Adam sighed and sagged on the chair “Phil, I really don't need to. I’m doing fine and I don't need anyone to-” 

 

“Uh huh, I already made my decision and I will not let you get away with it!” Phil quickly interrupted. “Now eat and then I’ll accompany you to your room where we will talk.” Phil didn't leave much to argue with so Adam ended up letting it be. Maybe he’ll be able to to convince him to let it go later on. 

 

After Adam was finished eating, he silently stood up and walked to his room without another word. He groaned when he entered his room and turned to close the door and saw Phil slip his foot in before the door closed completely. “Phil. . .” “Don't Phil me, I told you that we were going to talk and talk we will. Now sit down and talk.” 

 

Adam sighed but did what was told. They both sat in silence, Adam with nothing to saying. “Why don't I start then? How are you feeling? Have Asher talked to you about Edward?” “No. . . he hasn’t spoken to me at all. The last time he spoke to me was after I saw Dad.” “Okay then, then tell me how you’re feeling then.” 

 

Adam scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath. He wasn’t one for opening up and talking about his emotions so he decided to go through the calm approach. “I’m fine. . . now that I know that I can see Dad, everything is better now.” “Adam. . . don't you have, I don't know, questions? I thought you’d be demanding answers.”

 

“About what?” Adam asked with fake disinterest. He was interested to hear it from someone other than a book but he wanted it to come from his Father, not anyone else. “Well for starters, why is Edward there. . . and how did he get there.” Adam widened his eyes, he actually didn't think to ask about that at all.

 

The pages Laylah filled in didn't say anything about him being in a glass like casket and he honestly did want to know how or who got him in there in the first place. “Y-Yeah. . . how did he get in there?” “Well. . . first let me tell you about an old friend of ours. Her name is Glinda and she’s known as the sea witch. She has abilities but not the same as a Celestials have. She was the one that implied for us to seal him.”

 

“To seal him? What does that mean exactly?” “It means that Edward’s body is somehow being preserved. He’s been frozen since the day of his death. Audra, the Celestial of Ice was the one who froze him as well as Michael. They’re both in an equally looking casket but Michael’s is back in his island whilst Edward is here.” 

 

“Why. . . why did you guys separate them? What my teachers have told us was that the Sun and Moon can not separate from each other or they would feel pain.” “Well your teachers weren’t wrong but. . . when Edward died, Michael died too. It’s the law of the Celestials I guess. I don't think they can feel pain when they’re dead. Anywho, Nick, Michael’s brother, couldn’t stay here anymore. He asked who was going with him and all except two Night Celestials went with him.” 

 

“Father and Adrik. . . I understand Father but why Adrik?” “Adrik seems to have a connection with Edward. So does Nick but he had to go back to the island where Michael belonged.” Adam hummed “So. . . why the preservation thing?” “Well. . . one because Ace didn't want to bury him and two, Glinda suggested it. Saying it was for the best but I’m not entirely sure why. She seems like she knew what she was saying. She’s like a mother to Ace so he obeyed.”

 

“I see” Adam whispered but it was still loud enough for Phil to hear. “Is there maybe something else that you want to know?” Adam shook his head no even though there was lots on his head. “Okay, how about I tell you the reason why Edward sacrificed himself.” Adam quickly perked up but remained silent. 

 

Phil easily saw through him though, he knew he had caught his interest. “Edward committed Quietus, it’s when either the Sun or Moon commits suicide. The one that commits it has to be at full strength in order for it to work without major issues. The most damage they can do is vanishing their Celestial powers but when they’re not at their full power, well. . . you know.” 

 

Adam nodded and waited for Phil to continue. “Edward committed suicide because one of his Celestials turned on him. He had destroyed and almost burned the entirety of Acesia. Thanks to Edward, it was restored but at the cost of his and Michael’s life.” 

 

Adam was shocked but more angry than anything else. “Phil. . . who was that Celestial?” Adam asked with a frown. “That Celestial was Captain Voyer, Celestial of the Sky and my ex Captain, Our ex Captain.” “Our?” Adam asked surprised. Was Phil really telling him how they were pirates.

 

“Before Ace, your Father became King. . . he was a Pirate. At the time he was just the quartermaster and our Captain was Voyer but he betrayed us and left us in an abandoned and cursed island. That’s where Ace got cur- uh that’s when Ace first revealed that he was a Celestial. He then later became our Captain. Voyer however, seemed to have had history with the Celestial Sun prior to Edward and well. . . it didn't end well.” 

 

“Where is he now? He died too right?” Adam asked curiously. All of this information, besides his Father being a pirate, wasn’t given to him by Laylah so he was genuinely curious about everything Phil told him. “Well we gave him a proper pirate burial but before he actually died I saw. . . this thing go into Edward. I don't know what it could be but I have a suspicion that maybe Edward took him with him. He did say that he wasn’t going to abandon him.” 

 

Adam chuckled sarcastically “Even though the Celestial of the Sky was the reason for his death, Dad still worried and cared for him. . . he sure is something else.” “He’s the Celestial of the Sun and all Light Celestials are his children. He couldn’t and wouldn’t leave any of them behind.”

 

“He left me behind.” Adam said without realizing. He widened his eyes when he realized what he said. He turned to look at Phil and saw the equal amount of shock on his face. “No. . . -N-No I didn't mean it. . . I meant. . .” Adam didn't know how, why, or when but his eyes began to get watery involuntarily. He quickly wiped them and turned away from Phil.

 

Unfortunately, Phil stopped him before and quickly gave him a tight hug. Adam let out a sob he didn't know he was holding in. He didn't know how much emotion he was holding in until he had finally let it go. Phil cradled him back and forth, lulling him to sleep. He didn't know how long it took but he was soon fast asleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was late at night, Phil walked towards Asher’s study room and knocked. He waited for a good while until finally the door was pulled open. “Phil? What are you doing here this late?” Asher asked as he saw Phil with a candle holder. His eyes were red and puffy, signaling that he was crying.

 

“Phil are you okay? Did something happen?” Phil nodded his head but instead of saying anything about it, he asked if he could enter. Once Asher let him through, he sat on the chair adjacent to Asher’s. “I. . . I told him.” Asher furrowed his eyebrows “You told him? Who and what did you tell him?” 

 

Phil looked into Asher’s eyes with a sad expression. “I told him. . . about what happened to his Dad.” Asher’s eyes widened and he gave a quick angry frown. “What?! You told him about Edward?! Why? What gave you the right to tell him about Edward without my consent.” “I had to. . . he hasn’t spoken to anyone and he always has a frown on his face whenever I see him. It w-wasn’t fair.”

 

“Wasn’t fair? Wasn’t fair!? None of this is fair! Nothing of what happened to all of us is fair and what you did wasn't fair to me!” Asher responded as he stood up and began to pace back and forth in the room. “A-Ace. . . I had to-” “No you didn't. I was going to tell him everything when the time was right and here you go and tell him everything beforehand!” 

 

“I didn't tell him everything!” Phil yelled in response as he stood up and walked towards Asher, grabbing him by his sleeve. “Please understand, I thought. . . maybe if Adam knew a little about his Dad then maybe he would smile again! Maybe he would be that lovable boy he was towards everyone!”

 

“You don't understand. . . and you’ll never understand.” Asher responded as he pulled his sleeve away from Phil’s grasp but Phil quickly pulled him back to look at him in the eye. Phil was crying at this point as he retaliated. 

 

“It’s you who doesn’t understand! How can you live your life knowing that the boy you raised is suffering?! That he’s sad because he was finally told something about his Dad but not in a positive way. He saw his dead Dad! How do you expect him to react after that Ace!”

 

Asher shook his head back and forth. He wasn’t going to continue to listen to all of this when he himself has a reason for everything that he was doing. He never had the intention of letting Adam know about Edward but he also wasn’t going to force him to stay out of the west wing when he clearly sneaked his way inside. Asher decided that it was best to just leave this conversation but he was soon stopped by Phil.

 

“No, don't leave because you have no idea of what I’ve been through. Every single time I see Adam with that expression it kills me. . . you have no idea of this feeling because you didn't raise him, I did! It was me! You know what he is to me and seeing him like this destroys me in the inside! I can’t Ace. . . I can’t see him like that anymore. . . and I won’t see him like that.”

 

Asher looked at him with confusion “What do you mean. . . Phil don't you dare-” “I’m going to answer everything he asks me and I’m going to tell him the truth. If he asks me about Edward then I will tell him. I do not want him to suffer anymore. These secrets nor you! Will ever stop me from making Adam happy because for me. . . he is like my own child and I treat him like my child. For me, he is everything I ever wanted and I will not let him suffer anymore.” 

 

Phil made his way to the door when Asher suddenly grabbed him from his arms and pushed him against the closed door. “Don't you dare say that I don't treat him like my child. All of this is because of him. Do you think I wanted to separate from him? Do you honestly think that I wanted to lie to him about Edward?!”

 

Phil winced when he felt Asher tightened his hold “You and everyone else in this god forsaken castle know why I’m not near Adam. You know why we didn't say anything about Edward but no. . . you want to contradict me. But sure, let’s tell him everything! Let's tell him that the reason why I’m not near him is because I can immortalize him without his consent or why not tell him that we didn't say anything about Edward because the person that wanted him dead is still on the loose and we don't know if they’ll be after him next!”

 

Phil gulped at Asher’s expression. He looked furious, his eyes were a yellowy color instead of it’s usual white color when his Celestial powers activated. “Tell me. . . will you tell him after all I’ve told you? Will you put his life in danger because you feel bad for him? Will you let all of what I did to protect him and let him decide his own future go to waste just because you think life is unfair!!?”

 

Phil shed tears as Asher yelled at him. Asher promptly let him go and watched as he sagged to the ground, quickly placing his hands on his face. “I-I’m sorry. . . I just want him to be h-happy. He lost everything. . . he lost his Dad, he lost Edwin. . . he lost his entire childhood with you and now. . . now he’s shielding himself from everyone else, from his family.”

 

Asher sighed and got on his knees. He pressed Phil’s face on his shoulder and Phil immediately hugged him tightly. Asher let him cry and only spoke when his crying reduced to pure sniffles. “I’m sorry for yelling and getting mad at you. I know you had good intentions and I’m really grateful to you and the others for being there with Adam when I couldn’t. I’m grateful for everything you did, for raising him when I didn't even ask you to.”

 

Phil clenched his fist, which was holding onto Asher’s shirt, tightly so that he wouldn’t start crying again. “I. . . I saw him in you. When you joined the crew you were so cute and so happy after you broke out of your shell and I practically raised you too. I didn't want him. . . your son to end up the same way. 

 

You were taken from your parents, you only had us but Adam has you. . . you’re alive and well and. . . I didn't want him to hate you for doing all of this, that’s why I wanted to tell him everything.”

 

Asher moved away and placed both of his hands on Phil’s cheeks “I know that all of the things I’m doing sound terrible, especially to the people who don't know about my curse and all the dangers that awaits Adam when he knows everything but I did all of this to protect him. 

 

To keep him safe and to let him decide if he wants to be immortal or if he wants to stay around and become King when he’s older. All I did was try to keep him as safe as possible and I don't care if it makes me look like the bad guy if it means that Adam would be safe from everything around him.”

 

Phil smiled and wiped his tears “Yeah. . . I know, I just. . . I guess I just got emotional. I’m sorry for disobeying you. It won’t happen again Captain, I promise.” Asher smiled and placed his hand on top of Phil’s shoulder “Thank you. I want you and the others to keep a lookout at Adam as well. I have a feeling that he’ll present.” Phil’s eyes widened at that remark.

 

“W-What? You think he’s a Celestial?” “I don't know, a hunch? Just keep an eye on him just to make sure. I wouldn’t want it to hit him out of nowhere and by himself.” Phil nodded and agreed. He once again apologized to Asher and gave him a quick hug before saying goodnight and walking towards his room.

 

Asher on the other hand walked straight to the west wing. Adrik was standing in the doorway and once he laid eyes on him, did he move aside. Upon entering the west wing he stopped and stared at where Edward laid.

 

Every single time he laid eyes on him it was like his world stopped. He was beautiful, still is and it didn't matter if it was his lifeless body in front of him, he loves him and will continue to love him for the rest of his immortal life.

 

Asher walked towards him, stopping a step away from the ice casket. He looked down at Edward’s face, marveling his human face. As a Celestial, Edward was breathtaking but as a human, he was beautiful. He looked like an innocent flower that was plucked and placed on a book for safe keeping. He looked fragile, like he could break by a single touch. His skin was surprisingly still a light tan even though he’s been frozen for fifthteen years.

 

Everything about him made his heart hurt. He was gone. . . and it hurt. Asher hissed and quickly grabbed his shoulder. His mark burned every single time he thought about Edward but he didn't care, he never did. “How are you my love? I’m sorry for being late. Something came up and I had to fix it. Phil. . . Phil told Adam something about us and I don't know how he’ll react.”

 

Asher moved his hand and caressed the ice casket where Edward’s face is “What should I do? I was going to wait until his twentieth birthday to tell him everything but now. . . I don't know. What do you think I should do?” Asher asked as he studied Edward’s face for the millionth time. Asher slid down on his knees and placed both his hands on his face. 

 

He felt his eyes starting to sting but he refuses to let any tears out, he couldn’t be weak. He had to be strong for everyone. . . for Adam. He would do anything for him, he promised Edward that he would protect him with his life and that’s exactly what he’s going to do. After composing himself a little bit, Asher looked up and stared at the drawing of the Sun on the ceiling. 

 

His mind momentarily thought about Michael. It was rare when it did but whenever it did, he felt guilty. Michael died because Edward did. Even though he shouldn’t, he felt jealous that Michael had this intense bond with Edward. Whatever happened to Edward, would happen to Michael. The Sun and Moon, bounded by fate.

 

Asher sighed and looked back at Edward’s face. His eyes slowly looked lower where the Moon pendant laid on top of his chest. The pendant was gold and in all honesty, looked beautiful. But seeing it on Edward somehow made him jealous. 

 

Asher groaned with irritation “What is wrong with you! They’re both gone and you have the audacity to feel jealous!?” Asher yelled as he gave himself a loud and hard smack on his left cheek.

 

Asher stood in silence after that, feeling slightly embarrassed at his little display. He looked up at Edward and sighed “I’m sorry. . . you don't deserve seeing all of this. You don't deserve everything that happened to you. I. . . I could’ve prevented everything but. . . I was too weak.

 

I wasn’t able to save you. But I’m stronger now. . . I can take anyone who tries to come and hurt Adam, I promise you that no one will ever touch him. I’m prepared. . . I’m prepared to give my own life to protect him.”

 

 

 

 

 

*The next morning came and the days were considerably hotter than usual. The people in Acesia were feeling terrible because of this scorching heat. No one knew why the weather changed drastically but everyone tried to bare with it and continue with their daily lives. 

 

Everyone in the castle were also feeling frustrated because of the surging heat but no one complained. Not even when Asher, their King, ordered them to give out a large amount of food and water as well as hand fans to the people in the town.

 

The citizens were surprised that the mad King was generous enough to spread this amount of generosity and they willing accepted everything that was given to them. After the guards were done with their task, Phil gave them each a fruit flavored cup of ice for them to enjoy. Everyone else in the castle joined in with the sweet healthy treat. 

 

“Your majesty, are you sure you don't want any? It’s quite hot and eating this will make you considerably cooler.” “No, I’m fine.” Asher responded as John pried the cup in his face. “How can you be fine?! It’s hot in here.” 

 

“It’s not that hot” Asher responded as he stood up and made his way to leave. “How in the hell are you not hot? I don't know about you but I’m not going outside today.” Adrik responded as he appeared in the corner of the room.

 

Asher furrowed his eyebrows “I don't know what you guys are talking about, I feel fine.” “Yeah yeah, you and those Light Celestials seem to be completely fine too. The cat is wearing a sweater saying that he doesn’t feel the heat at all. 

 

Daymia has the audacity to say that we are all paranoid as well.” “How’s Adam doing?” Asher asked with suspicion. “The same as all of you, doesn’t feel the heat at all. He’s out at the forest, Trevor’s with him.” 

 

Asher nodded his head and exited the room. ‘Interesting’ Asher said as he walked to the throne room.


	12. Enigma Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the paragraphs are a little longer than usual. ^~^"

The heat continued fo an entire week. Everyone was relieved when a cool breeze came cruising through the land of Acesia. The colder season was coming around and everyone was excited about it, everyone except the Light Celestials. Surprisingly, Adam didn't mind if it were hot or cold, what interested more was his time with Laylah. For him, Laylah was like a big sister. She always had good advice and she always made him look at problems from a different perspective. 

 

Because of Laylah, he was able to understand the majority of what was going on but she still refused to tell him the reason of which his Father stays away from him. She says it isn’t here place to say it and Adam respects that. He really does but sometimes it gets too much. Especially since his birthday is once again coming up. For the last few years he had refused a birthday party and even for his sixteenth birthday, he’s still set with keeping it that way.

 

His birthday was only two weeks away but Adam couldn’t wait until it was over and done with. He didn't think he would be able to handle the heavy atmosphere anymore. Ever since he found out about his Dad, everyone seemed to be giving him a sympathetic look every single time they look at him, it’s infuriating.

 

“Calm down, they just worry about you!” Laylah said as she patted his shoulder. “They feel sorry for me.” Laylah sighed heavily “You’re overreacting. Do you not remember the other last birthdays you had? They always acted that way and well, this year is no different. Just act normal and pretend like it’s not even a thing.” 

 

Adam sighed as he looked straight at the bright blue sky. The sky was cloudy and it was windy but there was no indication that it was going to rain. Adam stared at the bright blue sky with wonder. He never really realized it but it amazes him how large the sky is. He slowly shifted his gaze to where the sun was. 

 

He immediately squinted upon looking at the bright sun. “Earth to Adam, are you there?” Laylah asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. “Huh?” Adam asked as he looked at her. “Oh sorry. . . I was just thinking.” “Thinking about what?” Adam bit his lip as he once again looked up at the sky. 

 

“Phil told me that Dad died because of his Celestials were out of his control, mainly the Celestial of the Sky. Said that the Sky had past grudges with the Sun. He did unjust things, he betrayed Dad but. . . but even so, Dad forgave him and said he wouldn’t abandon him. Phil said that maybe he took him with him to wherever he went.” 

 

Laylah stood with a serious face as Adam spoke, she remained silent and waited for Adam to continue what he was saying. “In school my teacher taught us that each Celestial had someone that was almost like their sibling, a Celestial that resembled their abilities. 

 

They were the strongest with that other Celestial. . . their other half so to speak but. . . what got me thinking, did the Sky really have a grudge towards the Sun? It seems to me that the Sky and the Sun are somehow the most connected ones from the Light Celestials. 

 

The literal sun is in the sky, I don't see why or how they were to ever not get along.” Laylah sighed and turned her head away from Adam. Adam, hearing her sigh turned to her and stood silent as she spoke. “It’s true. . . the Sun and the Sky are the ones that are closest to each other. Voyer. . . the Sky felt betrayed because the previous Sun. . . left him. She abandoned him and well since they were almost like family, he couldn’t forgive her. 

 

He despised the Sun, even though the Sun had been reincarnated. He was hurt and all that pain led him to team up with someone who also has history with the previous Sun and Moon. Luckily, Edward was able to purify him and now-” Laylah stopped on her tracks and immediately looked up at the sky “Now they’re together. I imagine the Sky is the happiest he’s ever been. He forgave the Sun and now, they’re together where they belong.” 

 

Adam studied Laylah as she spoke those words. She looked sad but also. . . happy? She then bit her lip and then looked back down to play with her fingers as a distraction. “Layla, who’s this other person that has history with the Sun and Moon? Is he. . .still around?” Laylah then looked up at Adam with an emotionless face. She immediately did a one eighty and gave Adam a large smile.

 

Adam couldn’t be fooled though, Laylah had dodged his question. Adam sighed and took a bite out of the sandwich Phil made him since he knew that Laylah wasn’t going to answer his question. Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own. “How do you feel about having a brother or sister?” Adam’s eyes widened comically and he began coughing excessively, choking on his sandwich. 

 

Laylah tapped the back of Adam’s back with an amused grin and she quickly passed him a cup of water. “You ok there? Don't want you to choke on me.” Adam quickly composed himself and turned to look at Laylah with a confused face. “What?” She asked with a tilt to her head. “Why are you asking me that?” Laylah placed her hand on his chin and hummed “I guess I’m just curious.” “Is. . . is Father getting with someone? Is he going to have another child?” 

 

It was silent for a while until Laylah bursted out laughing. Seeing her reaction made him sigh with relief. “You’re crazy, your Father isn’t going to get with anyone. I was genuine curious on you opinion on having a sibling.” “Uhm. . . well I guess I wouldn’t mind. Edwin is like my brother so I don't think anything will change.” “I see and what would happen if, I don't know, your Father were to have like. . . a child in the future? Hypothetically speaking of course.”

 

Adam stood staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. ‘Is she serious? Is she really serious right now?!’ Adam yelled internally. “Calm that little cogwheel in there. Remember, I’m just asking.” Laylah said with a smug grin. Adam cleared his throat and drank a big gulp of water. That question somehow made his throat feel a little dry. “I uh. . . I guess. .” 

 

Laylah pouted with irritation as she saw Adam pretty much stalling “You guess what?!” “I guess I. . . wouldn’t mind?” “Are you telling me or asking me?” Adam sighed and sagged in the wall “What exactly do you want me to tell you? That I’ll be ecstatic to know that I’m going to have a younger sibling that isn’t-” “That isn’t Edward’s?” Laylah finished for Adam since he had stopped before completing his sentence. 

 

“You’d feel jealous that he would find someone else?” Laylah asked as she took notice of Adam’s immediate reaction. His eyebrows were pushed together and his tongue was pushing the inside of his cheek. He looked mad and irritated. “He said. . . he said that he loved Dad and that. . .” “Things change Adam. . . change is good.” Adam frowned at Laylah’s comment. 

 

“Well I don't like it. He said he’ll love Dad over anyone so why would he have a child with anyone else?! It isn’t fair to Dad nor is it to me. I don't care if Dad is dead, he. . . he loved him and I-” Adam stopped on his tracks as he felt an intense feeling in his heart. 

 

“I don't want him to love another and have the child of another. I wouldn’t want him to betray Dad like that. He gave his life for all of us and I don't care if I’m being selfish! I don't care if it has to do with the happiness of Father but he shouldn’t betray Mother that way!” Adam yelled with anger. He heard a slight giggle and he turned to see Laylah giving him a small smile.

 

His cheeks and ears immediately became red upon realizing what he had said. Laylah placed her hand on top of his shoulder and squeezed gently “Mother is okay, you Father isn’t going to betray him. I was being honest when I said that I was curious of your reaction if he were to have a child of another.” Adam pouted “But you could see the future! Why did you ask me this?!” “So you could realize your own feelings” Layla replied with a smile.

 

“How about this then, let's say that your Father and Dad had another child? Or what if Edward had a child of his own?” Adam pulled a face of confusion. He was about to ask why would she even ask that when Laylah quickly added “It’s just hypothetical!” Adam sighed “Well. . . I would like if Dad and Father were to have another kid but I don't know about a child from just Dad.” 

 

“But would you still accept the child more if it was just Edward’s?” Adam bit his bottom lip and nodded with a blush “Y-Yeah. . . I would.” “Wow! The preference is real.” Laylah responded with a laugh. “Hey it’s your fault! Why are you even asking me all of this?!” Adam questioned but he didn't receive a conclusive answer from Laylah. Instead, she asked yet another question but this one was slightly more awkward “Okay okay, how about. . . oh I got it!”

 

Laylah moved closer to Adam and placed her hands on her mouth to conceal her smile. Now he knew for sure that she was just playing with him. “What would happen if let's say your sibling is like your age I guess, legal, and he or she had a thing for a Celestial but! It was a Celestial you don't tolerate well?” Even though Adam knew that Laylah was just messing with him at this point he still continued answering her questions.

 

“I guess I’ll tell him or her to find another.” “But what if your sibling really likes him or her? You disapproving would make ‘em sad.” “Well then I’ll tell the Celestial to either back off or to not make my sibling cry or I’ll kick the living shits out of him.” Laylah smacked Adam upside the head.

 

“Watch your language kid, and I think I would do that too to be honest.” Adam caressed the back of his head with an irritated sigh. “You know now that you’re getting older, I can see a little of your Father in you now. You talk and respond like him, that’s not good.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Adam asked concerned. He was so used to people saying that he looked and acted like his Dad that he was surprised to hear that he was like his Father. “Well, he’s I don't know. . . aggressive? He has no filter and he doesn’t really think before acting to be honest. Edward always spoke nicely to people and he never cursed. He always worried for others and he always made sure that he would listen and understand someone before assuming anything.” 

 

Adam pouted and looked away from Laylah, murmuring a small ‘It’s your fault for me reacting like this’. A few more minutes passed before Laylah announced that she had to leave. They both got out of the tree house and walked their separate ways.

 

Adam walked into his room and he took the opportunity to lay on his bed and rest before lunch. He had his eyes closed as he laid there but something came into his mind, making him open his eyes immediately. He quickly reached out his hand under the bed and pulled out King Derek’s journal. He looked at the date and then quickly stood up, not before placing the book back, and walked out to the castle’s library. 

 

Once he got there, he quickly searched for the book he had found seven years ago with Edwin. He pulled it out and opened it the where the date was written. Both were written on the year 1630, roughly a hundred and ninety years ago. Both books described his Father exactly, to the last detail.

 

Jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The book in the library said something about the prince having a gold rimmed ruby ring but Adam had never seen his Father ever wear accessories, he didn't even wear his crown.

 

Something else that was similar is the name, Prince Asher. Trevor had mentioned that, that was his given name but his known name was Ace. Now he knew that, that name was specifically known as Captain Ace but. . . was Ace and Asher the same person? They may have the same characteristics but there was no way that his Father was more than a hundred years old. He looked no older than thirty.

 

The only way his Father would be alive and looking younger than thirty if he were immortal or a god or something but that was impossible. Adam promptly closed the book after he heard footsteps in the hallway. He expected someone to come in but to his surprise, no one did. He sighed with relief and placed the book where he had found it. 

 

“What am I going to do? Who can I ask that’ll tell me everything?” Adam ask to himself. He thought about asking Phil since he himself told him that he would tell him the honest truth but for some reason he hesitated. He didn't know why but he somehow felt that he shouldn’t ask anyone that didn't knew about his and Laylah’s encounters. 

 

At the sound of his stomachs growl, Adam stood up and slowly walked towards the kitchen. He walked through the hallway but something made him stop. He looked out where a balcony stood. He walked out on the balcony and saw the view of the entire land of Acesia. It was beautiful but it was also kind of boring. 

 

He didn't know if it was un-princely of him to think of his own kingdom as ‘Boring’ but it was the truth, he found everything in the land boring, everything except the people in the castle. He momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep needed breath. He finally felt relaxed, he felt calmed and at ease. The cool air was satisfying and the sun’s rays were heavenly on his skin. He was enjoying his very needed time alone until he heard something that made him jump.

 

It was a voice. . . a voice so quiet that he barely heard it. He looked around but saw no one. ‘Was that really in my head?’ Adam asked himself. He once again closed his eyes, keeping as quiet as can be in order to hear the sound again, wherever it was coming from. Like he expected, the sound was heard once again. The sound was actually a voice. . . a singing voice?

 

Adam opened his eyes again and looked around but once again saw no one. “Who’s singing?” Adam asked out loud. “Singing? No one is singing” a voice said behind him. Adam turned and saw that it was Trevor. “You should hurry, Phil says it’s lunch time, and I know you’re hungry.” Right on que, Adam’s stomach began to growl loudly. “Ok, I’m coming.” Adam said with a sigh as he walked behind Trevor, who led him to the kitchen.


	13. Enigma Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just letting you guys know that there is an attempt rape scene in this chapter. I will label the start of it with an [ ] If you would like to skip it, by all means do so. If you are easily offended or triggered by such scenes, I suggest you to skip it entirely. For those who are not easily affected, I hope you enjoy the Chapter. Please leave any comments and or suggestions!

It was day three of Adam’s birthday week. It had gone exactly how it had gone on his previous Birthdays; lights were lit all around Acesia, Adam’s Father locked in the west wing, and everyone on edge, with the exception of them now giving Adam a pity look.

 

They all tried they’re best for him to feel at ease but they were somehow making it worse. Thankfully they backed off when Adam had told them too and now he was pretty much free to roam around the land.

 

He would much rather be in the west wing with his Dad but his Father had told him to stay away from the west wing a few days prior to his birthday week. He was irritated and mad that his Father would even tell him to stay back but he had no choice. 

 

Especially since Adrik made sure to keep him at bay, not moving from his position, not even a shift. He soon decided to leave and have a walk into the town instead, it was a close second best from staying in the castle and having everyone show him sympathy.

 

As he walked through the streets, he noticed the people gossip and slightly bow whenever he passed them but he paid them no heed. He did however had to stop when a familiar fellow stood in front of him. “Well if it isn’t his highness” 

 

A man said who Adam vaguely remembers to be named Luke? Juke? He didn't quite remember well. “Duke stop, you’ll get in trouble!” Another boy said behind him. “Ah Duke! I remember him now.” Adam said as he placed his fisted hand on top of the other.

 

“You’re the kid that use to bully me and Edwin when we were kids.” Adam said as he looked at Duke with an expressionless face. Duke tsked “Only this time it’s only you. The blind kid isn’t here to say anything.” Adam’s face slightly twitched with irritation but he held it in. Duke’s friends noticed Adam’s response and tried to silence Duke before he said anything else but it was in vain.

 

“You and the blind kid had some nerve to throw your dog at me but this time, you’re alone. I don't care if you’re a prince or some bigshot. You’re nothing in my eyes and I know I can easily take you down. So what do you say, pretty boy? Let’s take this someplace secluded so I can teach your bratty self a lesson.”

 

“Listen, Duke. . . we’re not kids anymore and frankly, I don't really want to waste my time with someone who doesn’t know how to let go of idiotic and childish things. So if you can excuse me, I have better things to do than to waste my spit talking with you.” 

 

As Adam made his way to leave, he felt a sudden tug on his left elbow. He turned and saw that Duke had pulled him harshly before he could leave. “You’re not going anywhere, you and I need to settle this. Ever since you left public school I wasn’t able to see you anymore but now that you’ve graciously showed your face to all your subjects, there was no way that I would ever let you get away again.”

 

Adam scoffed and pulled his arm away from Duke. “Who exactly do you think you’re talking to?” Adam asked with a scowl. Adam never thought himself to be grand or anything but for some reason Duke always made him think like he was being challenged and that triggered him to be the biggest douchebag towards him. He didn't care if he took out the ‘I’m the Prince’ card at him. If pulling that card meant that it would anger Duke, then he would pride himself on using it. 

 

“I don't care who you are, we’re settling this now.” Duke instantly pulled Adam by the arm and walked forward, forcefully dragging Adam with him. Adam was surprised, no one had ever laid a hand on him like this. He was shell shocked that someone that he barely even met would ever pull him around like Duke did. He was so shocked that all did was follow Duke.

 

Duke led him to a secluded area by the forest and immediately pushed him to a tree trunk. Adam looked around him and saw that Duke’s friends hadn’t followed him nor did anyone else. He figured that maybe the people around them would do something to aid him but he thought wrong. ‘Maybe they’ll let someone at the castle know?’ Adam thought in his head.

 

A snap of fingers were suddenly in his face. He backed away and saw Duke’s angry face. He looked angry and irritated “Look at you, even though I brought you here by yourself without protection, you still have that annoyingly calm face. The face like no one can touch you but you’re wrong, you’re just like everyone else. Your title means nothing!” 

 

Adam’s furrowed his eyebrows “Duke, did I do something to you to annoy you this much? Before you bullied me and Edwin, I never really interacted with you. Where does this anger come from?” “Shut up! Stop playing innocent. Because of you everyone loves you and they even light candles in your honor. Everyone loves you for something that you didn't even do! My parents always try to compare me to you ‘The Prince is perfect and handsome and have everything together’ my parents would tell me. 

 

You have no idea how I hate you, how much I despise you. Because of you and your stupid birthday week, no one acknowledges my hard work.” “Duke. . . I’m sorry if you feel that way but-” “No don't think that an apology will fix everything because it won’t. Because of you, I’ve been humiliated by my family. And now, now I think I’ll humiliate you.” 

 

[ Start Scene ]

 

“What?” Adam asked as Duke walked closer to him and placed both his hands on either side of Adam’s head. Adam lifted an eyebrow as he saw his movements but he remained impassive “What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m going to show everyone how they’re wrong, that you aren’t a prince worth admiring. That you’re not as great as everyone says you are and that you’re just a fake.” Duke moved closer and whispered into his ear.

 

Adam pulled a face of distaste but remained still. “I’m going to show everyone that you’re just a pushover that can bend the knee with the right method. I’m going to make sure that they dishonor you and make sure everyone sees you with disgust as I bend you over and show everyone how much of a whore you are.” 

 

Adam immediately pushed him full strength. “What abomination are you talking about?! What a repulsive way of speaking, I’ll make sure to teach you a lesson.” Adam responded as he walked into the forest with a scowl.

 

Before he could go far, Duke grabbed him and pushed his chest to a nearby tree and held him there. “Get off of me!” Adam yelled as Duke grabbed both of Adam’s hands and pinned them over his head. “I don't think so pretty boy. If you’re gonna report me might as well get something good out of it no? So why don't you show me your actual self huh? Show me what you can do for a man like me?” 

 

Adam made a sound of disgust as he tried to kick Duke off of him but to his demise, Duke already predicted this attack. “No one can save you spoiled prince but I can make this worth your while.

 

If you cooperate, I won’t let anyone know, how about that? We both can enjoy it.” Duke said as he whispered into Adam’s neck and wrapped his arm around Adam’s front. “Disgusting” Adam responded as loud as he could.

 

“What was that?” Duke asked as he grabbed Adam’s throat and lightly squeezed “I said- you’re disgusting!” Adam yelled as he tried to break free. He felt terrible, Duke was touching his chest and legs. He was also kissing his neck and jaw, leaving spit in its wake. Adam felt revolting, he felt disgusted by the things this man was doing. He was thankful that he still remained clothe.

 

He couldn’t let this get out of hand, Adam thought as he felt Duke try to place his hand under his shirt. Adam quickly maneuvered and somehow broke free. He turned and quickly threw a punch at Duke face, sending him to the ground. Upon receiving the hit, Duke sat up and placed his hand on his left cheek. “You’ll pay for this you good for nothing whore.”

 

Adam was ready to fight, he was ready to throw as much punches as he could but what he didn't expect was to see another person, two in fact. The two other people were Duke’s friends and they quickly hit Adam, successfully knocking him down. Each one held one of his arms to the ground whilst Duke knelt in between his legs.

 

He grabbed both of Adam’s knees and brought them to Adam’s chest as he hovered over him. “Well now look who’s on top now. I have the power now not you, princey. You’re under me and now I’ll show you the true whore that you are.” 

 

Adam immediately began to pull his arms or kick his legs but the other two held him down hard. “Let go of me! Stop this instant you disgusting baffone, I’ll have you hanged!” Adam yelled as Duke began to once again touch him and lick his neck from his ear to his collarbone. “No let go!” He yelled ‘This can’t be happening! Someone help, Father!’ Adam yelled in his mind as he closed his eyes. “Father!!” 

 

[ End Scene ]

 

Suddenly everything stopped. Adam no longer felt anyone hold him down and Duke was no longer in between his legs. Adam opened his eyes when he heard pained grunts and looked around only to have his eyes open widely. There he saw a man dressed in all black holding Duke down by the throat.

 

The choked grunts were Duke’s choking sounds as the man’s hand squeezed hard around his throat. That man looked frightening, his eyes were clear white and there was also a very bright yellow glint in the center.

That man, that man was his Father.

 

“Father?” Adam asked as he saw him began to throw hard punches at Duke. He vaguely remembered that they were two others and he quickly looked around to once again have his eyes grow wide. There was one of them passed out on the ground, face down, and the other was being kicked in the stomach by none other than Laylah. 

 

“L-Laylah?” Tears were building up in Adam’s eyes but he held them in as he quickly stood up and walked towards his Father. “Father, stop you’ll kill him!” He yelled but immediately stopped on his tracks when Laylah appeared in front of him, stopping him from getting closer to his Father. “It’s what he deserves for laying a hand on you!” Asher yelled as he continued to punch the unmoving man under him. “Ace stop.” 

 

Asher immediately stopped when he heard Laylah’s voice. He stood up and looked at her, from head to toe. He then turned his gaze to Adam whose hair was disheveled and shirt was wrinkled and dirty. Asher clenched his fist in anger as he recalled when he saw Adam being held down by those three useless mortals. “They deserve to die.” Asher said with anger. Adam’s eyes widened even more at his words.

 

“Stop, you did enough. You’ll kill him if you hit him any longer. You know very well that Celestials aren’t allowed to kill humans.” Asher shifted his eyes to Laylah and scoffed “I don't need you nor anyone else to tell me what to do. I would kill anyone who touches him and you know that.” 

 

Laylah snickered “If you don't want to traumatize your son then go right ahead.” Asher ignored her comment and turned to look at the ground. Adam tried walking towards him to thank him but he was once again stopped by Laylah. 

 

“Laylah, what are you doing?” “I can’t let you be near him, not yet anyways.” “What?” Adam questioned but the attention was brought back to Asher. “So I see you’ve been meeting my son in secret, since when?” “That’s none of your concern.”

 

“It automatically becomes my concern when it’s about my son.” Asher responded as he glared at Laylah. “What gave you the right to near him when you were the one that left in the first place.” “I never left! I was always here but I wasn’t going to risk myself in becoming im- you know what forget it. Leave” 

 

Adam was about to intervene when his Father immediately directed his eyes to him. “Did they hurt you?” “W-What?” “Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?” Adam gulped and shook his head no. Asher nodded and began to walk towards the castle. “W-Wait. . . where-” “Let him go.” Laylah said as she pulled Adam closer to her and stared at Asher, Asher already staring at her with a glare.

 

Once Asher was gone, Laylah interlaced her fingers with Adam’s and walked into the woods. “Laylah, where are we going?” Adam asked as he followed her steps. “They’re coming and I can’t let them see me.” “They’re coming? Who is?” “Trevor and Daymia.” Adam understood and stood quiet as Laylah directed him into the deepest part of the forest and into something that looked like a structure of a house through the ground. 

 

“Uhm, Laylah, what is this? Do you live here?” “Yup! It’s my little rabbit hole. I only come here when I absolutely need to stay out of sight. Trevor can spot anything but thankfully he can’t see underground.” Laylah led Adam into the makeshift structure and he was amazed at the inside, it looked rather decent. “Alright, sit down. We need to have a little talk.” Adam nodded as he tucked in his shirt and did his best to fix his messy hair. 

 

“What happened today. . . don't let that get to you. . . I-I didn't want you to experience that b-but I had to, to-” “Laylah, it’s ok. I understand that, that had to happen for me to learn a lesson of sorts. There’s no reason to apologize.” Laylah widened her eyes at what he said “But. . . but you were almost raped.

 

If it wasn’t for Asher who got there first then me then-” “That doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that nothing happened and that you and Father got there before anything happened. . . thank you. I. . . I felt hopeless. I felt like I couldn’t do anything but thankfully you two got there before they did anything to me. Thank you.” 

 

Laylah scooted forward and wiped the tear that escaped Adam’s eyes. “You don't always have to be the strong one you know. . . you can let loose too. You can rely on people, don't think that you can’t tell anyone about your feelings, we’re all a family. Everyone in the castle, and me. . . we’re all a family, you have to trust us.” Adam nodded as he exhaled a shaky breath.

 

Laylah stood quiet as Adam inhaled and exhaled. He was feeling vulnerable but she knew that he wouldn’t let loose. . . not with her anyways. She quickly tried to change the conversation. “Hey, I know it’s your birthday tomorrow so I thought that I should give you a present in advance.”

 

Adam looked up with confusion “A present? Why now? You’ve never given me anything.” “Yah! How dare you lie about that! I’ve given you so much you have no idea!” Laylah yelled as she smack him upside the head. Adam hissed but chuckled at her shout.

 

“Anyways you good for nothing, here.” Laylah stretched out her arm towards him, fist clenched. She slowly unclenched and let the item within her hand fall, it was a necklace. “This is for you. This isn’t exactly from me but here you go.” “Wow. . . where did you get this?”

 

“Your Dad bought it for you when he was pregnant of you like barely three months or so.” Adam took the necklace on his hand and inspected it with care. The necklace was silver and through the chain was a water drop pendant. “It’s. . . beautiful.” 

 

“He chose it because it reminded him of Ace. At that point, he thought your Father was dead though.” “Dead?!” Adam asked with wide eyes. “Yeah? Didn't you read the rest of the book?” Laylah asked “Yes I did but you didn't say anything about my Dad thinking that my Father was dead! You just said they were separated by faith!” Laylah chuckled “Damn, I tried to be cool and said they were separated by faith?” 

 

“What?” Laylah laughed and slapped Adam’s leg lightly. “I wrote that a couple of days after your Dad’s death, I didn't remember well what I wrote in there. I’m sure it’s pretty cheesy since I wrote it when I was sad.” Adam sighed and once again looked at the pendant. 

 

The pendant was a light blue shade, almost the color of his own eyes. “Your Dad wore that the entire time he was pregnant with you. He was so excited to give it to you when you were older, I’m glad and honored that I was the one to fulfill his wishes.” 

 

Adam looked up at her and gave her the necklace “Will you put it on please?” Laylah smiled at him and walked behind him and clasped the necklace around his neck. “I won’t ever take it off. . .” He said as he touched and rolled the necklace between his fingers. “Good. . . take care of it and never take it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. . . My internet is acting like a dick. Right when I was going to upload, my internet decided to leave. Anyways, this is the first time I ever made a very heavy scene in my 'stories' I hope I was able to portray the warning as to not offend anyone. Unfortunately, the warnings don't end there. The next chapter also has a heavy scene which I will also warn about. Please bare with me and once again, I don't mean to offend or trigger anyone who has gone through these situations.


	14. Enigma Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warning! In this chapter there is a self harm moment. I will be marking it with [ ] If you would like to skip it, by all means do so. This chapter is not meant for any disrespect nor to trigger anyone. I much appreciate everyone who is reading, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.

Asher returned to the castle, shirt and knuckles stained with blood. “Asher! What happened?! Whose blood is that?” Arthur asked as he walked towards him. Asher ignored him and immediately walked towards Adrik “Go to the woods, I need you to take care of something there.” 

 

Adrik nodded and immediately disappeared in a cloud of smoke. “Ace what happened? You just bursted out of the west wing and jolted out of the castle. Trevor and Daymia went running after a while too. Said that they felt like Adam was in danger.” Joshua asked as he followed Asher.

 

Asher ignored everyone and continued to walk towards the west wing. He went on his knees when he saw Edward. “I. . . I did what I could. I was almost late. . . they almost- they almost.” Asher let tears roll down his face as he placed his elbows and forehead on the ground. “I got to him in time but. . . they were all over him. The minute I saw them on top of him, something broke. I couldn’t stop. . . I had to kill Each. And. Every. One. Of. Them. 

 

They touched him. . . they touched our son, they deserved it!” Asher looked up and stared at Edward’s face “They deserved it. . . didn't they?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor and Daymia scooted the entirety of the kingdom, Daymia on the ground and Trevor in the sky. After Asher had left the way he did, they knew something was wrong. They immediately knew what it was when they felt something tugging inside their hearts saying ‘Adam’. They both left their separate ways to find him but he was nowhere to be found. 

 

Daymia checked all over town and the outskirts of the beach whilst Trevor scouted the forest and even checked Adam’s treehouse but they were left with nothing. Once they arrived at the castle, Phil immediately told them of Asher’s arrival as well as the blood on his hands and shirt but that just made them even more concerned than they already were. 

 

Daymia was ready to burst through the west wing door and demand and explanation when Adam suddenly entered the castle through the back door of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw everyone’s worried faces. They all ran to him and embraced him. They asked several times if he was okay and to which he responded that he was fine.

 

“How can you be fine when your clothes are all wrinkled and your hair is sticking up at every direction.” Daymia responded. Phil then later went up at him and began inspecting him. “Whoa Phil! What are you doing?!” Adam yelled as Phil lifted his shirt up and looked at his arms and elbows.

 

Phil then later stopped when he saw Adam’s neck. “Adam. . . what is this? Who gave this mark to you?” Phil asked sternly. Adam tried to look where Phil was addressing but couldn’t. Daymia moved forward and reached for his neck. She touched the blue water drop pendant with shaky fingers “Adam. . . where did you get this?” Adam gulped at the question. 

 

“I. . . it was given to me.” Daymia narrowed her eyes at him “Who gave it to you? Was it. . . was it Laylah?” Adam’s mouth went dry, he didn't know how to respond. He looked at both Trevor and Daymia who were looking at him and waiting for an answer. “I. . . I don't-” Phil thankfully cut it “You two can question him later. 

 

More importantly, who did this to you? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else? Should John come look at you?” Phil asked as he looked at the red marks on Adam’s neck and collarbones. Adam then noticed Phil clench the top of his shirt. “Phil? Are you okay?” Adam asked as he saw Phil’s eyes fill with unshed tears. “Who did this Adam? Who touched you?” Adam sighed “It doesn’t matter anymore, Father took care of it and he got there on time. I’m fine, honest.” 

 

“What do you mean by Ace took care of it? Did he kill-?” “No! He didn't, luckily. He just gave him a really good punch and a very good scare. Hey, do you think I can rest for a bit, today was alot and I think I just need to lay down.” Adam said as he made his way to his room. “Wait! Do you want me to get you some water or do you want some food?” Trevor asked but Adam shook his head no. 

 

He felt like he needed to be alone for a while. Not only was today alot to digest, what Laylah told him made him think about his Dad. He really wanted to go to the west wing but he knew that, that was probably not allowed for the rest of this week. What still surprised him that his own Father, the one that locks himself in the west wing with his Dad and that doesn’t come out until the end of it, actually went to his rescue. 

 

Adam grabbed the pendant and rolled it against his fingers “I guess I can always count on Father. . . I’m sure that if you were still alive, you would’ve been the first one to tell me to put all my trust in him. I hope I can later thank him properly.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Where’s Ace?” Adrik lifted an eyebrow at Phil’s question. “Where do you think?” He responded. It was already late at night and Adrik was doing his usual ‘Guarding’ in front of the west wing when Phil marched up to him with a worried and an almost angry expression. “I need to speak with him.” “Well you can’t, you know very well that no one disturbs him during all this week. You also aren’t allowed in there.” 

 

Phil frowned “I need to speak with him! I need to know what happened to Adam. It’s killing me not know what happened to him!” “There’s no reason to worry anymore. He’s fine and the boy was dealt with, the situation is taken care of.” “Boy? What did a boy do to my Adam?! He has marks on his neck and collarbones and I know damn well that they’re hickies!

 

Let me in, I have to talk with Ace about this!!” Phil yelled as he tried to go through the door but Adrik easily stopped him. “I already said you can’t go in, it’s Ace’s orders. No one is permitted to enter unless-” Adrik immediately stopped speaking and turned his head to the side, facing the door.

 

Adrik then sighed “Fine. . . if you wish.” Adrik said as he opened the door and looked back at Phil. Phil didn't know if this was a trick or what but when Adrik noticed his hesitance he exhaled with irritance “Go, he’s letting you in.” Phil carefully and silently walked in the silent hallway. He slightly jumped when Adrik closed the door behind him. He continued walking forwards and only stopped when he was face to face with a cherry wood door with the Sun’s insignia.

 

He inhaled and exhaled as he reached out and turned the knob, slowly pushing the door and entering. Once he was inside, his mouth opened wide and his eyes widened. There in the middle he saw Edward in the beautiful casket. He looked as if he was asleep.

 

Phil hasn’t seen him since the day Edward died and he still looked just the same as that day the only difference was his skin and hair color. He hesitantly took small steps towards him. He then later noticed a familiar person, sat on the floor with dozen of bottles of glass liquor on the floor. 

 

“Ace? Is this what you do when you lock yourself in here?” Phil asked as he walked to him and crouched next to him. Asher had his eyes closed and his back and head leaning against the wall. His hands and shirt was still stained with, what Phil suspects to be, the boys blood. “Ace? Hey wake up, are you ok?” Asher then opened his eyes and looked directly in Phil’s “What do you want? Why are you here?” He asked as he picked up another bottle and took a big gulp. 

 

Phil frowned and immediately took it from him “You shouldn’t be drinking anymore. Look at how many you’ve already drank! You use to never drink to this extent, what are you doing to yourself Captain?” Phil asked worriedly as he noticed Asher’s intoxicated self. “We can talk later, let’s get you to your bed.” Phil tried to raise Asher up but was instantly pushed away. “NO! I’m not going anywhere! No one will separate me from him anymore.”

 

[ Scene Start ]

 

Phil widened his eyes at Asher’s outburst. His eyes slightly glowed but he was in tears in seconds. This was the second time Phil had seen Asher cry, the first being Edward’s death, but he was completely loss for words at how emotional he was. “I. . . I want to go with him. . . but I can’t. I tried but I never leave, I’m stuck here.” Asher said as he grabbed a piece of glass that was next to him. “Ace no!” 

 

Phil yelled as he saw Asher lift up the glass and cut straight across his wrist. Blood seeped out but to his surprise, the cut was instantly healed and closed up. Phil immediately resumed his position and crouched in front of Asher, grabbing both his hands in his “Ace What are you doing! Tell me, is this your first time attempting this?” Asher seemed to not hear the question so Phil repeated it “Ace please tell me, is this the first time you wanted to go with Edward?” 

 

At the mention of Edward’s name, Asher looked up “No. . . the second.” “When was the first?” Asher looked up at Edward and stood staring at him before responding “The day he died. . .” Phil sighed “Why would you even want to leave? You would leave Adam by himself. . . do you want that?” Asher took awhile but then he shook his head no. “You should stop drinking like this. I think this is probably what’s making you think this way.

 

[ Scene End ]

 

No more drinking ok?” Phil grabbed all the bottles, including the empty ones, and took them all out of the room and into the hallway. He also moved the pieces of glass, even though it didn't really hurt him, having such a thing was bad for Asher’s mental health. Once he was done he sat back down, next to Asher. “Hey. . . thank you for rescuing Adam. You did well, although from what I heard, you almost killed the boy.” 

 

“He deserved it. He had Adam held to the ground with two other boys. He was. . . he was touching him and. . .” Phil placed his hand on top of Asher’s, bring it to rest on his shoulder “Shh, it’s ok. . . he’s okay. You took care of it and you got there on time.” “But what if I didn't? What if I got there late? They would’ve already-” “Stop thinking that way. He’s safe and that’s all that matters. You protected him. . .” “I-I kept my promise. . . I will forever protect him. I won’t let him leave like. . . I won’t allow anything happen to him.” 

 

Phil hugged Asher as he once again started to cry “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Asher returned the hug and placed his head in between Phil’s Neck and shoulder. ‘Just two more days’ Phil thought in his head ‘Just two more days until this week is over.’

 

 

Phil had stayed in the west wing with Asher for those last remaining two days. He had only left to eat, take a shower, or change but he would always return. It was early in the morning when Phil woke up with Asher’s head on his lap. He was finally asleep. Throughout the days Phil was there with him, Asher did not sleep nor did he speak. He just looked at the ground and sometimes he would look up at Edward. Phil didn't think he slept at all through the entirety of that week. 

 

Phil sighed in relief when he realized that today was the start of a new week and that Asher would now be back to his original self. He was glad but not so glad at the same time. When Asher woke up, he immediately stood up, without shooting Phil a glance and immediately walked in front of Edward. 

 

Asher went on his knees, hands spread on the ground, and looked up at Edward with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry, please forgive everything that I did. I’m sorry for disappointing you.” Phil stood quiet as he saw the exchange. Asher was apologizing for his actions? Was he aware of everything he did when he was intoxicated?

 

Phil slightly jumped when Adrik came inside the room. This was the only time throughout the two days that he saw Adrik come in here. “Ace, there’s news about Nick. A message came in by hawk, it’s in your study.” Asher stood still for awhile then he stood up and placed his forehead on the glass casket. Phil noticed that he murmured something before turning on his heel and walking out of the room without looking at anyone. 

 

Adrik also didn't seem to pay any attention to Phil either since all he did was get on his knees in front of Edward. He placed both his hands together in front of him. ‘Is he praying?’ Phil asked with confusion. But what came next confused him even more. “Good morning, the weather for the entire week was average. Nothing really happened in the start of the week but by the end, Adam was attacked. As you already may know, Ace took care of it and Adam is safe in his room.

 

I also know that you had someone else here, I hope he was respectful in your presence. I predict that Ace will place Adam under surveillance whenever he goes out to the town but I’m not entirely sure, I’ll let you know when I get more info.” Adrik then stood up and placed his hand on top of the casket “Thank you for once again watching over us all. 

 

I hope that you were in peace the entirety of this week and I hope you remain in peace in the years to come.” Adrik took two steps back and then gave Edward a low bow before turning and finally addressing Phil. “Ace isn’t here anymore, you can get out.” 

 

Phil widened his eyes but didn't question anything. He was stunned, Adrik and Asher did this every year? He didn't know but he was curious to find out. But first things first, his priority was Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short Chapter I know. . . I wanted to upload another but I've been piled with stories in my mind >.< I can't turn off the story switch in order to concentrate on my already ongoing stories. fear not ( If you feared at all v.v ) I'm not going to abandon any work! I hope I was able to portray the warning as best I can. I also hope that you at least like the chapter lol. Leave some kudos or better yet, comments and I will respond as quick as I can! Thank you for reading!!


	15. Enigma Chapter Fifthteen

 

“Where’s Adam? I searched for him in his bedroom but he isn’t there.” Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen where the crew and Daymia were. “He stepped out. I presume he went to the forest.” “And you just let him go?! What if something happens to him or he gets ambushed or-” “Phil, calm down, Trevor went with him. We told him to keep Adam supervised until the Captain takes a decision about his security.” Ben said as he bit into a loaf of bread.

 

 

“Phil, are you going to make breakfast or are we going to starve to death?” Roy asked with a pout. “Is that what you’re all waiting for? For me to cook for all of you?” Phil asked unsurprised. “No offense to these lovely people but I don’t trust when they cook. I only trust your cooking.”

 

 

Phil sighed “I’ll take that as a compliment.” The others, besides Daymia, cheered as Phil put on an apron and got to work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*This is from Nick and this. . . is from the King of Naunia.” Asher looked up at Adrik as he handed him the letters, Asher only grabbed Nick’s. “If it’s about that treaty tell him no. If he can’t take no for an answer then just burn all his letters when they arrive.”

 

 

“He’s asking for an audience but I’m sure it has to do with the treaty.” “Did you respond to it already?” Adrik nodded “Told him that we would never work with him.” “Good.” Asher turned his attention back to Nick’s letter and opened it.

 

 

_‘Ace_

_I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I was able to drive the pirates away from this part of the sea_ _but I don't know where their next location would be. The bad news is that I do believe that they know that my brother is here._

 

 

_In one of our battles, one of the pirates yelled ‘Free the Moon’ and if my suspicions are correct, they might want to attack here. I’ll have to go on a silent mode at the moment, do not worry if you don't hear from us for a couple of months. It’s best to stop sending letters to one another for in case they won’t find your location_.

 

 

_They might know where Michael is but we have to make sure they don't find out where Mother is._ _Once again, we’re fine. I know you so well by now that I know you’d do something stupid and send people here to help me. I honestly don't need them._

 

 

_I have the Night Celestials with me as well as our men. If anything serious happens, I promise to send you a letter as quick as possible. Anyways, Protect the others, protect Mother. That’s all that counts. I’ll write you in a couple of months, stay safe brother._

 

 

_-Nick_

 

 

Asher exhaled loudly and dropped his head on top of both his hands. “Is everything okay?” Adrik asked with worry. “Nick’s position was revealed, the pirates that were causing trouble know where Michael is. They’re in danger of being attacked but this brat doesn’t want me to help him.”

 

 

“With reason, if you help them they’ll know that Edward is here in Acesia.” “Yeah I know. . . but I just can’t sit here and do nothing.” Asher stood up and began to walk to the door. “Ace, you must think about the others. If our location is found out as well, then they’ll surely want to attack here next. If what we believe is true, then that bastard will want to look for Edward here, we can’t risk that.”

 

 

Asher sighed “You’re right. . . we can’t put anyone else at risk.” Asher sat back on his chair “Is there anything else?” “Yeah, a letter for Trevor” “From Nick I presume.” Adrik gave an airy chuckle “How are they even able to keep a relationship like that? They haven’t seen each other for sixteen years.” “Love does that to you. . .” “Well I hope I don't have to experience that. Looks fucking terrible.”

 

 

Asher gave him a small side smile “But it feels amazing. Loving someone and having them love you back. . . is the best feeling in the world.” Asher looked up at Adrik in the eye “If love presents itself to you, don't push it away. It won’t make you weak, it’ll make you stronger to have someone by your side.”

 

 

“I’m sorry for saying this Ace but. . . I don't want to find something that might one day leave me. I’m the Celestial of Darkness, there is no love for me. No one will learn to love me and I won’t love anyone.” “Be careful of your words Adrik, words are sometimes powerful things but also regrettable. Once you met the person that makes your cold heart beat, I want to hear you say that again but try not to bite your tongue while you’re at it.”

 

 

Adrik sighed but didn't say anything in return. He thought love was stupid and useless. Love only made you weak. Once the love is over, nothing will be left. . . not even Darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*”I hate this weather. . . why does it keep changing!?” “Calm down would you? It’s just a little air, it doesn’t hurt anybody.” “Well it hurts me, I’m cold.” Adam said to Laylah. They were both laying on the floor, inside the treehouse, conversating. They’ve been talking for over an hour and now, they don't have much to say. They were just laying on the floor, watching the clouds in the sky go by.

 

 

“Hey sport. . . I have something to tell you.” “What is it?” Adam asked as he sat up. The way Laylah said that made him kind of worried. She sounded serious and a little bit sad? “I. . . I have to go soon. I have to at another place and this time it’ll be longer.” Adam frowned “Longer? How long?”

 

 

“Very long. . .” Laylah responded as she looked the other way. “Will. . . will I see you again?” At Adam’s question, Laylah sat up and placed both her hands on either side of his cheek. “Yeah. . . one day you will.” “Do you promise?”Adam asked as tears started to well up in his eyes. Laylah gave him a teary smile “Yeah, I promise. We’ll see each other one day. And when that day comes, we won’t ever separate.” Tears ran down Adam’s face as he nodded. Laylah quickly wiped them and placed a kiss on Adam’s forehead.

 

 

“Enough crying cause you’re making me cry.” Laylah said with a chuckle. “Ok. . . I-I’m gonna miss you.” Adam hugged Laylah as hard as he could. If Laylah was leaving for a long time, then something must be serious. “Hey sport, I won’t be able to leave if you crush me!” “Good, then I won’t let you go so that way you won’t leave me too.” Laylah’s smile immediately left.

 

 

“Adam, no one left you willingly.” “I know but. . . they left me nonetheless. I. . . I don't want anyone else to leave.” Laylah began rubbing circles on his back “No one else will leave you. . . everything will be better. You’re not alone, you never were. Your Dad will protect you” “How?” “Whenever you need him, call out to him. Just believe and he’ll be there okay?”

 

 

Adam nodded, he didn't exactly know how his Dad will help him but all he could do at that moment was to just nod. “Alright, you should get going. You have a conversation with Ace and the others. There’s no reason to hide that you’ve been talking to me okay? You can tell them the truth now.” “Okay.” Adam responded as he stood up. He was hesitant to leave but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop Laylah from leaving.

 

 

Seeing his hesitance, Laylah patted his shoulder “Go on now. Don't worry, everything will be okay. You’ll be okay.” “Stay safe. . . and keep your promise.” Adam responded and Laylah nodded “I will.”

 

 

The both of them climbed down the treehouse and hugged each other one last time before Adam left back to the castle. Laylah stood there, watching him leave. She sighed as she heard the bushes behind her shift. “It’s good to see you again. . . Trevor.” Laylah said out loud without turning around. “Laylah. . . you were here all along and you never looked for us?” Laylah turned around and saw Trevor’s crying face.

 

 

“I. . . I had to. I had to leave. . . I couldn’t stay. I’m- I’m sorry.” Trevor’s bottom lip trembled but he kept his sobs in. Trevor then walked towards her and gave her a tight hug. “You look. . . you look different but. . . you’re still short.” Laylah snorted “If you were anyone else, I would’ve punched you.”

 

 

“You said you were leaving? Why?” “It’s almost time. . . I have to get out of here before it happens.” “Time for what?” Trevor asked as he moved away a little to look at her face. “It’s. . . complicated. I can’t say anything but I just want all of you to be prepared.” Trevor nodded. He moved both his hands and placed them on either side of Laylah’s face.

 

 

Laylah didn't move an inch as Trevor looked all over her face. “What are you doing?” “Engraving your features in my memory. I. . . I don't know how long will it be until I see you again. I don't want to forget how you look like.” Laylah smiled “You won’t. . . no one can forget the Celestial of Fortune once they meet her.” Trevor chuckled and gave a small smile at that. “I missed that. . . I missed your smiles and your goofiness. It will be a relief when I no longer have to leave you.”

 

 

Trevor widened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Laylah squealed “You’re so cute! I’ll never get tired of that.” Laylah laughed as Trevor pouted and blushed. “I have to go now but I’ll promise you what I promised Adam, we’ll see each other again. I love you Trevor, you have no idea how much.” “I love you too Laylah.” Trevor and Laylah once again hugged tightly. Once they moved away Trevor placed a kiss to her forehead and both her cheeks.

 

 

“Please, stay safe and come back to us.” Laylah smiled “I will come back to you. . . one way or another. I’ll come back to you, we’ll be together forever the next time we meet.” “You better.” Laylah hugged Trevor one last time before sprinting to the other direction of the castle. Tears escaped Trevor’s eyes as he saw her leave. He had no other choice but to let her go and to return to the castle.

 

 

Trevor walked back into the castle and walked towards the kitchen to let everyone know about his discovery when suddenly, Adrik was in front of him. “Here, this is for you.” He said as he handed a letter to Trevor. “For me?” Trevor asked but when he looked up where Adrik was, he was gone. Trevor then walked towards his room and locked the door.

 

 

He laid on his bed before slowly opening the letter with shaky fingers. He hadn’t received a letter from Nick for a year now so he was quite nervous to open it. Once he did though, his eyes widened and he blushed from his cheeks to his neck.

 

 

_Dear Trevor_

 

 

_Good morning beautiful, I don’t know if you’ll get this in the morning but I’m placing my best bet. I’m sorry for not writing back for a long time now but I wasn’t on the island for a good while. I only realized you sent me a letter when I got back._

 

 

_Did you know that I always think about you? There’s not one day that passes by without me thinking about you. How_ _much I wish I could_ _have a photo_ _of you and a way to hear_ _your voice._

 

 

_Those would make it alot more easier for me to remember you. It’s not all that bad though, my imagination is not too bad. Whenever I miss you, I just remember all the times we’ve been together. Oh and that last time, now that is something I won’t ever forget.”_

 

 

Trevor was blushing excessively as he read word per word. He was hiding his face under the covers whilst squealing out of embarrassment.

 

 

_‘If I try hard_ _enough_ , _I can still feel your skin on mine. And I can see yo_ ur _body_ _on_ _top_ _of m_ _ine_ _and_ _your eyes_ _looking_ _through_ _me._ _The way you_ looked _at me like_ _if I was the only other person i_ _n the_ _entire_ _world besides you. You’re dangerous, you have no idea how dangerous you are. I have to restrain myself from going to yo_ u _and to finally embrace you, to make you mine again._

 

 

_I wish I had the ability to transport myself to you, but that would be bad. I wouldn’t be able to_ leave _you_ _anymore if I see you. I love you, I_ _love you so much. An_ _d becaus_ e _I love you_ , _I have to tell you to not write to me for awhile.’_

 

 

Trevor immediately sat up when he read that. “What? Not write to you? Why?”

 

 

_‘Do you remember_ _when I told you that they’ve_ _been pirates out and about? Well, I found them and we ended up in a battle. We’re okay, don't worry. Even though we were victorious in this battle, they now know our location_. _Michael is in trouble, I just know it. One of the pirates said something about the Moon, which means that we are in danger of another attack._

 

 

_That’s where you and everyone else there come in. If they see where the messenger bird comes from or goes to, they might find your location and I don't want that to happen. I want everyone safe, I_ _want you to be safe._ _So please please,_ _don't send a letter back_. _I promise you that once I t_ _hink everything is okay_ , _I’ll send you a letter. I’ll take care of myself and everyone else here._

 

 

_I already advised Ace about the situation. Don't be scared or worried about my situation, worry about the_ _others around you. Knowing that you’re safe motivates me to stay alive so I can see you and spend_ _the rest of my life with you. We’ll get married and we’ll have tons and tons of kids together. We’ll be to_ _gether_ _and never separate again. Please, don't cry. I can almost picture you crying right about now._

 

 

_I love you, I’ll always will._

 

 

_-Nick’_

 

 

Nick was right, Trevor was crying as he finished the letter. He couldn’t imagine not being able to communicate with Nick anymore but even worse, he couldn’t imagine nor does he want to imagine anything happening to Nick. “I. . . I love you too. Please, stay safe and return to me. . . Please. I don't want to lose you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an emotional rollercoaster these last few chapters and at first I was a little reluctant on writing them like that but I had to. For the sake of character development! Anyways, leave a comment and let me know your opinions on the chapter!


	16. Enigma Chapter Sixteen

 

“Father, you sent for me?” Adam asked as he entered Asher’s study and immediately bowed but then widened his eyes when he only saw his grandfather there. “Where’s. . .” “He’s out, he needed to take care of something but he’ll be back soon.” Arthur responded as he pointed at the chair next to his.

 

 

“He’s not in the castle? Do you so happen to know why he went out?” Arthur chuckled at Adam’s curiosity. “Yeah, he’s not in the castle. I’m not entirely sure where he went but he did say that he was going to talk to that boys parents. If, of course, he was telling the truth.

 

 

Those boys are known to throw havoc around the town but we never actually thought they go through this extreme.” “I. . . I don't want to cause any trouble.” Adam responded as he looked down at his lap where he was twiddling his thumbs.

 

 

“You’re not causing trouble, on the contrary. They deserve punishment, well I’m sure your Father already gave them their punishment but he also wanted to have a word with their parents so that there wouldn’t be any misunderstanding.” Adam nodded as he bit his bottom lip.

 

 

“You know, Edward use to do that all the time. Whenever he was nervous or shy, he would bite his lower lip. That’s how you could tell when something was bugging him or if something was wrong. Asher also somehow developed that habit. All three of you do the exact same thing, it’s kind of funny.”

 

 

“Grandpa. . . don't you feel, I don't know, sad? Or at least disturbed about Dad being. . . being there? In the west wing. . .” Arthur inhaled and exhaled as he placed his hand on top of Adam’s shoulder. “Yes and no. I do believe that Edward deserved a proper funeral but in a way. . . seeing him there as a ‘human’ and seeing the futures he would’ve had if he wasn’t a Celestial sure makes me smile.

 

 

You can see me in him. Asher had also told me that he had my eyes. . . I miss him, I really do. Before all of this happened I hadn’t seen him for eight months and when he finally arrives home, he’s gone. It broke my heart but I had to be strong. For you and for Edwin. You two were the most important people for me, as long as you two were safe and well taken care of then nothing else mattered.”

 

 

Adam was about to comment something when the doors were suddenly pulled open. Asher walked in, reading some papers, and Adrik was walking behind him. He stopped when his eyes landed on Adam. “I got here and you weren’t here so I was talking with grandfather for awhile.” Adam said as he rose from his seat and bowed at his Father. “No, it’s okay. You don't have to explain yourself. I already took care of those boys that harmed you. You don't have to worry about them anymore.”

 

 

“What did you do?” “I spoke with their parents. When they recover, they will be working under me. I’ll be sending them somewhere to get disciplined, they can’t be acting that way. Another person so much touches you, you let me know and I’ll make sure to cut off their fingers.” Adam’s eyes widened.

 

 

“Asher! You’re a King, you can’t be talking like that! And in front of your son as well.” Arthur yelled. “And because of that, I’m saying it. Before a King, I’m a Father and I will not let humans touch Adam like they so please.” Adam casted his eyes away from them. He was getting shy at the amount of attention he was receiving but not only that, the way his Father was defending and protecting him was shocking.

 

 

He had never seen his Father this serious before. Adam’s eyebrows raised to his hairline when he realized what his Father said. “Humans? Are you. . . are you not human?” Everyone stared at Adam for awhile before Arthur began to speak. “He meant in uh, Celestial way. They’re all Celestials so they don't categorize themselves as humans.” “But I’m human. Why must you call them human when I am the same as them?”

 

 

Adam asked with a frown. “Stop asking useless questions. Your Father said no human can touch you because the people who surround you are mostly Celestials. The only other humans is the crew but they don't count.” Adrik said without looking at anyone. “Why don't they count as humans?” “Because they’re family.”

 

 

Adam looked up at Asher as he said that. “They’re family, they’re priority to any human. When in desperate times, family is top priority, remember that.” Everyone stood silent as they saw Adam and Asher staring into each other’s eyes. “Alright kid, time for you to go.” Adrik said as he walked in front of Adam. “Wait but-” “Listen to him. Go and I’ll make sure to give instructions to you.”

 

 

“Instructions?” “Trevor will be watching over you from now on. If you want some privacy just let him know and he’ll be off your back but for safety measures, he will follow you whenever you go into town.” Arthur said as he dragged Adam with him out of the study. “Wait are you serious? He has to follow me around everywhere?”

 

 

Adam asked as he turned to look at Adrik, who had also followed to make sure Adam was out of the study. “Yes.” Adam sighed “Fine. . . if you don't mind, I’m going to see Dad. I haven’t seen him all week.” Adam then left both Arthur and Adrik alone in the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*”Hey do you know what happened to Trevor? He seemed down recently. He’s been in his room for the rest of the day ever since Adam returned. Do you think something happened?” Daymia asked. Daymia and Phil were both in the kitchen starting on dinner. Phil sighed “There was a letter from Nick. Arthur told me that they’re sort of on an ongoing battle with some pirates that are apparently after Michael.

 

 

Nick wants Ace to not send letters for in case they’re looking for Edward too. I’m assuming Nick told the same thing to Trevor.” Daymia hummed and nodded her head. “That explains Trevor’s behavior. He’s probably sad.” “Yeah” Phil responded as he walked towards the fire oven. “Hey. . . do you think they’re working with that Ziou guy? The one that send the Sky?”

 

 

“I don’t know but I really hope not. Ace fears that he might want both of their bodies for something. . . or even taking Adam. that’s why we should be on high alert now. Anything suspicious must be stopped immediately.” “Aye aye” Daymia playfully said as she helped Phil take out the dishes to start serving the crew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The west wing was dark during the nights. The only light that was inside the room was a warm light that resonated from the stone altar, that was holding up the golden casket. The dim light made Edward look like he was an angel. He glowed. Adam was in that room, sitting on the ground at the farthest wall by the door. He had his knees pressed against his chest as he stared at Edward.

 

 

Edward. . . his Dad. Everything always seemed to revolve around him. He was in everyone’s minds and hearts. Even Adam, who he’d never met yet loved him indescribably. He was the world to him. Even if he was dead, he would do anything for him and he didn't know why. This feeling was. . . different. Not only did he love him like a son would love his Dad but he loved him like he was the reason why he was alive, which was true to some degree.

 

 

Adam sighed “Why. . . must all of this happen? Your death. . . Father’s separation towards me. Why must all of this happen? Why couldn’t I live a normal life with you and Father? Why did you leave. . . why did you leave me?” Adam said as he bit down his bottom lip to calm his tears. “You left us. . . you left me all alone.”

 

 

‘You’re not alone.’

 

 

Adam perked up when he heard an unknown voice in his head. He looked all around the room but he didn't see anyone there. “Hello? Who’s there?” Adam paced around the room to see if someone was hiding and waiting to launch a sneak attack but he found no one. He walked to the center of the room where Edward laid and placed his hand on top of the casket.

 

 

Adam widened his eyes and a tear escaped them. He suddenly felt his body began to grow warm. He felt like he was being heated up from the inside out. “Dad?” Adam asked as he looked at Edward’s face. “What’s going on?” Adam then suddenly felt his sight go a little hazy. 

 

 

He quickly sat down on the floor in fear of fainting or moving the glass casket. A ringing sound started invading his ears and he quickly placed both his hands on either side of his them. “Ahh! Stop! Make it stop!” He yelled but the noise didn't stop.

 

 

He heard a distant banging but he couldn’t care less since the pain in his head and his entire body was increasing. He felt sweat coat his forehead, as well as his entire body. He felt like he was on fire but as quick as it came, it left. Adam was covered in sweat and tears when he looked up at Edward with wide eyes.

 

 

‘You’re not alone’

 

 

The voice said once again. Adam swallowed down a sob. “I-I’m not alone. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments ^~^ I would love to know what you guys think about the story so far.


	17. Enigma Chapter Seventeen

‘Something’s not right. . . something is wrong. Adam. . . something is wrong with Adam.’ Was the thoughts that were going on inside Asher’s head. The minute he felt like something was wrong, he bolted out of the study room in search of Adam. His heartbeat was racing, he was not going to let anything happen to him, not again.

 

 

When he entered the west wing halls, he was surprised that the door was somehow locked. “Ace what’s going on?!” Adrik yelled as he saw Asher kicking and banging on the door. “I have to get to him! Something is wrong, Adam!!” All the ruckus alarmed some of the guards as well as some of the crew but they were immediately pushed back by Adrik’s command.

 

 

Asher finally was able to kick the door open and he quickly barged in but instantly stopped when he saw Adam on his knees in front of Edward There was something about him. . . something that was different. Asher widened his eyes when it finally clicked. Adam. . . he’s a- “A Celestial” Adrik said out loud.

 

 

Asher slowly walked towards him. He noticed that Adam wasn't moving but he was conscious. Steam like fog was coming out of him and he was slightly trembling. He seemed like he was in a state of shock. Asher crouched and waved his hand in front of him “Adam? How are you feeling?” Adam’s eyes then moved to look at Asher. Tears escaped his eyes as he exhaled softly. “Dad is. . . M-Mother? Why. . . what’s happening to me?”

 

 

“You’re a Celestial. We don't know of what yet but you will be experiencing some changes. You’ll get used to it. Daymia and Trevor will immediately know what to do. Come, you should go to your room.” “I. . . I can’t I-” Adam said as he tried to stand but he immediately lost balance and fell back. Asher quickly caught him and moved him so that he could lean on the stone altar.

 

 

“Here let me.” Adrik said as he tried to help him with Adam but he quickly moved away when he touched Adam’s shoulder. “Shit! He’s burning hot!” Asher turned to Adrik with confusion. “What?” “Your son, he’s burning hot, I can’t even touch him.” Asher looked at his hand and carefully placed it on Adam. He expected to have the same jolt of pain but he felt. . . nothing. Adrik and Asher exchanged looks but both decided that now wasn’t the time to speak about what was happening.

 

 

Asher turned to Adam and placed both his hands on Adam’s cheeks. “I have to go okay? Once you feel better let Adrik know, he’ll take you to your room. Trevor and Daymia will be both there. They’ll help you.” As Asher began to stand up, he felt a tug at his sleeve. “W-Wait. . . don't leave I-”

 

 

“It’s okay. . . you’ll be fine. I can’t stay long in here with you. Just listen to my instructions and do as I say. Do not let anyone touch you until you feel cooler, understand?” Adam nodded as he looked back at Edward. Asher got up and left before he did something stupid. “Take care of him.” “I will.” Asher stared at Adam’s form. He had sweat all over his face. His clothes were clinging to his chest and he looked weak.

 

 

“Ace you have to get out, we’ll take care of him. Just go.” Adrik said as he dragged him out of the room. Once Asher was no longer in the west wing, loads of people went up to him to ask questions. “What happened?! Where’s Adam?” Phil asked with tears in his eyes. The crew as well as Trevor and Daymia were with him, with a look of worry.

 

 

“He’s. . . he’s a Celestial.” Asher said as he walked away from the scene. He had to get out of there. If he remained there, he would immediately walk back to Adam’s side and he just couldn’t do that to himself or to him. He needed to wait. He relied on Daymia and Trevor, he knew that they’ll both take care of Adam well.

 

 

There were silence as Asher left the scene. Everyone’s mouths and eyes were open wide. Adam was a Celestial. Their attention was brought back when they saw Adrik dragging Adam on the ground. “Shit!” He yelled as he fanned his hands. “Hey! Don't just drag him!” Phil yelled as he went on his knees and touched Adam’s forehead.

 

 

Phil pulled back with a hiss “He’s running super hot. His abilities must of came with a fever as well, take him to his room.” Phil ordered as he stood up and stared at both Trevor and Daymia. “Yes of course.” They responded as they both hoisted Adam up. “Men, bring me a bucket of water and some towels. Ben, look for John and let him know the situation. Tell him to come immediately, it’s an emergency.” “Aye aye” The men said as they all skedaddled to do what was told of them to.

 

 

“Adrik-” “No” Adrik said firmly, making Phil frown. “I have important things to do than play doctor. You go, I have to clean up and make sure Edward is okay.” Adrik didn't leave much for discussion as he turned on his heel and entered the west wing, closing the door behind him. Phil sighed “Fine!” He yelled as he ran towards Adam’s room.

 

 

Adam was thrashing around, moving his head from side to side. He felt dizzy, he felt hot, and he felt like he was slowly dying. “Please. . . h-help. . . Mother. . . D-Dad.” “Shh, it’s okay it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Just relax, please.” Trevor said as he repeatedly and gently pushed Adam’s hair back from his sweaty forehead.

 

 

Trevor’s lip was quivering but he did all he could to keep his emotions in check. He couldn’t break down now, Adam was more important at the moment. “How is he?” Phil asked as he entered the room. “He’s still really hot. We don't know what to do.” Daymia said as she paced around the room. At that moment, Roy, Jack, and Tig entered with a large bucket of water and some towels.

 

 

“Placed them here” Phil said as he signaled the side table. He quickly took a towel and placed it inside the water. He squeezed the excess water out and then placed it on Adam’s forehead. “Did Ben call John?” “Yes, he’ll be here in a minute. John was out helping a lady with her deliver so we don't know how long he’ll take.” Roy said as he took long glances at Adam.

 

 

“Ok. . . ok then. Go out and wait for him. One of you go check on the Captain, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and don't let him come in here.” “Aye aye.” The three of them said as they left the room.

 

 

Almost two hours passed and there was no sign of John. “Ugh! When is he going to get here?!” Daymia yelled with impatience. Adam didn't show any signs of improvement, on the contrary. He was crying now and his fever didn't drop a bit. Phil bit his bottom lip as he though of a way to help Adam when a thought came into his mind. “Water. . .” “What?” Trevor asked as he looked up at Phil. “Water, Edward used water to heal himself when he was- uh hurt.”

 

 

“Water? Phil he has a fever, we’re not going to put him in water.” “Daymia please just trust me. I experienced it first hand. Adam is showing the same heated experience that Edward had. Maybe he’ll be able to heal himself too, he is his son. Let’s just give it a try.”

 

 

Daymia looked from Adam to Phil and then sighed “Fine.” “Ok good, let’s undress him. Trevor, you get his shirt, I’ll get his pants.” Trevor nodded and got straight to it. Daymia immediately went to fill the tub with water. “Cold or warm?” She asked “It doesn’t matter, if my suspicions is correct, the temperature doesn’t matter.” Once Adam was undressed, except for his undergarments, both Trevor and Phil carried him into the bathroom and into the tub of water.

 

 

The minute the water touched Adam’s skin, he sighed with relief. Trevor and Phil immediately backed away when they saw the water began to boil. Steam was coming out of the water as Adam slide his head under it. “He’s going to drown!” Daymia yelled as she tried to pull him up but immediately backed away with a shout when she touched the water.

 

 

“He’s fine.” Phil said as he saw Adam practically lay in the tub. “What do you mean he’s fine?” Trevor asked with wide eyes. “My suspicions were correct. Edward and Adam seem to have similar abilities. Edward healed himself when he was bathing and he also could breath underwater.” “Wait, how do you know all of this?” Daymia asked with a weary look.

 

 

“I helped him bath when he was on the ship, way before he met the two of you. He also showed us that he could breathe underwater and he can heat his body up into an abnormal temperature.” Both Daymia and Trevor hummed as they continue to watch Adam. In about five minutes, Adam submerged from the water with a loud inhale. His face and skin were slightly red from the high temperature and his fingers were crinkly as he pushed his hair away from his face.

 

 

He looked all around him and widened his eyes when he spotted Daymia, Trevor and Phil, who were smiling at him. “How do you feel?” Phil asked as he knelt by the tub, careful not to touch the water. “F-fine. . . what happened? Why am I in here?” “You turned. . . you’re a Celestial.” 

 

 

Daymia said as she walked closer to Adam. Adam then looked down as the boiling water. “It looks hot but. . . feels warm.” Phil smiled “Oh honey, don't worry. We’ll talk about all of this when you get better. For now, do you think you can stand or do you need some help?”

 

 

Although wobbly, Adam was successfully able to stand up. Trevor and Daymia helped to dry him and then guide him into the bed, covering him with the sheets. Suddenly John entered the room. “I’m here! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get here sooner. How are you Adam?” John asked as he sat down next to him on the bed. “I. . . I actually feel alot better. I just feel really warm.” “I see.” John responded as he placed his hand on Adam’s forehead and both his cheeks.

 

 

“It seems like you have a low fever. May I ask why you’re all wet?” John asked as he turned to look at Phil. “I had an idea and well it worked. I thought, since he was Edward’s son, he should have similar abilities like him so I placed him in a tub of water and just like I predicted, he healed himself.”

 

 

John’s eyes widened as he looked back at Adam, who also had his eyes wide. “Adam, may I take a look?” He asked as he signaled the sheet that was covering his shoulders, Adam nodded yes. “You’re healed. . .” John whispered as he saw Adam’s collarbones and chest where he was marked up with bruises.

 

 

“Well then, I see that there’s not much for me to do. Phil, just make sure that he eats properly. If he gets the fever again you should try putting him in water once more.” “Yeah, I was gonna go and make some soup for him actually. Daymia, Trevor, can you stay with him for awhile?” Phil asked and both nodded. Phil and John exited the room with a sigh. “Well, I should let the Captain know about this discovery.” John as they both parted ways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher was worried, he was desperate to figure out what was going on. Joshua had informed him that John had arrived but that still didn't ease his thoughts. He was about to go look for info when the door was pulled open. “John, how. . . how is he?” “Surprisingly good. Phil had this bright idea of putting him in a tub with water and vuala, he’s healed.” “Healed?” Asher asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

“Yup, just like Edward healed himself all those years ago. Remember? After he took that bath and out of nowhere the water was boiling hot. Well according to Phil, the exact thing happened.” Asher sagged on his chair as he placed both his hands on his face. “He. . . he was burning hot to the touch but. . . I didn't get burned.”

 

 

John’s eyebrows raised “You didn't get burned? Why?” “I don't know. When everyone else touched him, they all got burned. Except the Light Celestials of course.” “That’s. . . strange. Maybe it has to do with you being his Father?” John asked. “Could be. I’m going to need some help finding this out.” “And who are you going to ask??” Asher looked up at John with a serious expression “Glinda. . . she’ll know what’s going on.”

 


	18. Enigma Chapter Eighteen

 

“How are you feeling?” Trevor asked as he scratched Adam’s head. Adam responded with a satisfied hum. Just then, Daymia sat down on the other side of Adam and reached down at his neck. “Adam. . . who gave you this? Isn’t this. . . Mother’s?” Trevor looked up at Daymia with wide eyes. “Uhm. . . I forgot to tell you yesterday but. . . Adam had apparently been in contact with Laylah. She was the one that gave him the pendant.”

 

 

“What?! All this time Adam had been meeting up with Laylah? How come you didn't say anything? Since when were you seeing her?” Daymia asked making Adam sigh. “We’ve been seeing her since elementary school.” “Elementary?!” Daymia yelled with surprise. Before Adam could even answer her, Trevor popped a question of his own. “We?” “Edwin and I. . . we use to see her everyday. She would buy us things and she would also bring us food. But as time passed, she seemed to be visiting us less and less.”

 

 

“Where is she now?” Daymia asked with hope. It’s been awhile since she’s seen Laylah and she really wanted to see her. “She. . . she said she had to leave.” “She had to leave? Did she say when she’d be back?” Adam looked up at her with sad eyes. “She told me that we’d eventually meet but. . . something tells me that she was just saying that to calm me down.” Daymia and Trevor immediately felt their hearts break not only because of what Adam said but because of all the things they’ve experienced with her.

 

 

Trevor couldn’t keep his tears in anymore. They lost Laylah. . . she wasn’t coming back. “Hey now, don't cry. You’re gonna make me cry. It’s okay, Laylah sees things so she must have a reason why she had to leave.” “She. . . she told me to be careful and to tell all of you to keep your guard up at all times.” Daymia perked up at that. “She did? Is something going to happen?” “I don’t know” Trevor responded.

 

 

“You should rest, we can talk more about this later. Sleep, Phil should be back soon with your meal.” Adam nodded as he curled up in a ball under his blanket. Trevor stood up from the bed and walked towards the end of the room. Daymia followed and immediately hugged him tightly. She knew that ever since Trevor joined their little group, he and Laylah had this sort of connection. She didn't know of what but it was there. She also felt sad but she had to remain strong, for everyone.

 

 

In total of two days passed until Adam was fully recovered. In this two days, he felt weak. He was barely able to lift himself up from the bed and walk towards the restroom. Luckily, Daymia, Trevor and Phil didn’t leave his side.

 

 

He was told by Phil that his Father would always try to come by but he was always asleep when he did. Adam sighed as he slipped both his shoes on. Although carefully, he was now able to walk.

 

 

He walked towards the full length mirror that sat beside the window and stared at himself from top to bottom. “I don't feel nor look any different.” He said out loud. Everyone was telling him that he was a Celestial but he didn't seem like it at all.

 

 

Adam slowly walked out of the room and into the halls. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Trevor and Joshua talking on the balcony. “So what Celestial do you think he is?” Joshua asked. “I’m not sure. I do however, know that he’s a Light Celestial. Daymia and I can feel it.”

 

 

“Is it a similar feeling to what you felt with Edward? Not even a little?” Trevor shook his head from side to side. “No. . . he just gives me Light Celestial vibes but I also think that he hasn’t reached his full potential yet.

 

 

Like Mother, he was still the Celestial of the Sun but his full Celestial abilities didn't reveal itself until later on. Maybe it’ll be the same thing with Adam?” “Hmm maybe. . . you know, I kind of had a suspicion that Adam was going to be a Celestial.”

 

 

Joshua stated as he looked at the view in front of them. “You did? How?” “Well, when both parents are Celestials, there’s a seventy percent chance that the child would be a Celestial too. When it comes to one parent being a Celestial, it’s reduced to a thirty percent chance.” “How about a human and a human, like Mother’s parents?”

 

 

Trevor asked with furrowed eyebrows. “When it’s a human and a human, it’s only five to ten percent chance of having a Celestial child but I do notice that some people get lucky.” “Lucky? Such as?” “Well in the aspect of having multiple children that are Celestial. Like the twins, Armon and Audra or the Moon and the Storm, their mother’s were lucky.”

 

 

“Queen Elizabeth didn't think she was lucky to have her son be the Celestial of the Sun. On the contrary, she was acting terrible towards us and Adam. She took Edwin away from us.” Trevor said with a pout. “Hey it’s okay. I’m sure Edwin will return soon. She can’t keep him away forever. When he’s of age, he’ll surely be able to return when he wants to.”

 

 

Trevor sighed and nodded. He then placed his head on Joshua’s shoulder. “I. . . I miss him.” Joshua turned his head to look at him. He gave him a small smile and a pat on the back “I know. Asher told me everything about the whole battle thing going on. Try not to think about it so much though. You know that Nick and the others are strong people, they can take care of themselves.”

 

 

Trevor nodded but his pout was still visible. Joshua chuckled “Alright, enough pouting. I feel like you can easily get what you want when you’re like that. Let’s go check up on Adam shall we? He’s been asleep for awhile now.”

 

 

Adam took that opportunity to make himself noticed. Trevor immediately moved and walked towards his side when he heard him grunt as he took slow steady steps towards them. “Adam, why didn't you wait until I got back in the room? You’re still in no condition to be walking around unsupervised.” “I’m not a child, I can do things on my own. Besides, I got bored.”

 

 

Trevor sighed but immediately placed Adam’s arm over his shoulder “Come, let me help you to the kitchen.” With the help of Trevor, Adam successfully entered the kitchen where every single one of the crew were there.

 

 

They all jumped up and walked towards him, upon seeing him enter the room. “Adam! Thank god you’re ok.” Ben said as he gave him a tight hug. “He was ok but now you’re gonna kill him!” Anna yelled, making the others laugh.

 

 

“Alright alright, enough. We have to be careful with him, he’s not fully recovered.” John responded. Adam gratefully patted John’s shoulder and sat on the table where Phil had placed a plate of food.

 

 

“Trevor. . . is it okay if I see my Father? I. . . I kind of want to talk to him.” Trevor and the crew widened their eyes as they exchanged looks. “Uhm. . . Phil?” Phil cleared his throat “I guess you can but. . . it’ll only have to be for awhile. Your Father is quite busy nowadays.” “Busy?” “Yeah, with the neighboring kingdom. They want to set an alliance is all.” Adam nodded his head as a response and continued eating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Asher, you’ve received another letter from Henry.” Arthur said as he placed the letter on the desk in front of Asher. “I already made my decision yet he keeps on bugging non stop.” Asher said with a sigh.

 

 

“Still persistent with the alliance I see. I don't quite see the problem. Henry is nothing like his Father.” “The problem is that he wants to marry Adam and I’m not on board with any of that.” Arthur hummed and rubbed under his chin “To my knowledge, King Joffrey was finally able to have a daughter. The kingdom of Naunia finally had a female offspring but his death brought many issues to their conduct.

 

 

And such, Henry became King. He never took a partner though, not even a mistress. I do believe marrying his sister to the kingdom would benefit us.” Asher looked up at Arthur with a frown. “And why’s that?”

 

 

“Well, if you think about it, we don't know if my wife will ever let my son return. Which leaves Adam to take the throne and he will need someone by his side. He can build up a future and be happy.”

 

 

Asher sighed with frustration “I am not marrying my son for the sake of this kingdom. He can marry whoever he wants to marry, whether it be a princess or the baker boy but I’m not going to arrange a forced marriage. I don't want him to feel just like Edward did.”

 

 

“Arranged marriage? I’m going to have an arranged marriage?” Adam asked as he entered the room. “No, you’re not. I will not allow it.” Asher said as he continued to look at the pages in front of him. “How are you feeling? Do you. . . do you feel better now?” Asher asked without glancing at Adam.

 

 

“Yeah. . . I feel much better, although I still have slight issues walking. I feel like my bones tremble every step I take.” Adam responded looking at his Father with a fond smile. “That’s good to hear, I’m glad. How about your appetite? Have you eaten?” Arthur asked as he walked towards Adam and gave him a hug. “Yeah I did. Everything is fine, honest.”

 

 

Arthur nodded and patted Adam on the back. “Well then, think about our talk. I really think it can help us in the future.” Arthur said looking at Asher before walking back to his seat. “Help us? Is this about the arranged marriage? If. . . if it’s needed of me then I can-” “I said no, I will not have you be forced to marry someone that you don't love. End of discussion.”

 

 

“Oh. . . ok. I was just saying since Dad also had an arranged marriage, I thought, how bad could it be. It’s the way of royals right? It’ll be different though, since I’ll be staying here instead of going somewhere else.” Asher’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline. “What? Who. . . who told you that Edward was being forced to marry? Better yet, who told you that he was shipped somewhere else?”

 

 

Adam gulped “Uhm. . . I. . .” Adam looked to the side, avoiding his Father’s stare. “Adam, was it Laylah? What exactly did she tell you?” “She didn't tell me anything. . .she-” “She what?”

 

 

Adam looked back into his Father’s eyes and took a deep breath “She gave me King Derek’s journal.” Arthur gasped “You. . . you have King Derek’s journal? But how? The last person who had it was Edward.” “It seems like Laylah took it after his death and then gave it to you.” Asher said as he slumped on his chair.

 

 

“Wait but that journal didn't have anything about Edward, how did you find out about everything else?” Arthur asked with a tilt to his head. “Laylah. . . she wrote down the rest. She wrote down about Dad. . . about Father and. . . about Michael too.” Asher’s eyes widened. “She what!? What did it say? What do you know?!”

 

 

Adam felt his hands begin to tremble “I- I know about you b-being a pirate and I know about the Celestial marriage. I also know about Michael and. . . a-and Dad’s. . . Dad’s death.” Adam’s eyes began to tear up but he kept it in. He sniffed as he looked at his Father’s face. He looked. . . guilty? “She wrote about Quietus. . . and the reason for his death. And before Laylah left. . . she told me that we have to have our guard up.”

 

 

“Our guard up? Why’s that?” Arthur asked “I don't know. . . I just know that she wants me to be careful from now on.” Both Arthur and Adam looked at Asher and noticed his impassive face. He looked unreadable. His next move was unexpected, that it caused Adam to gasped and immediately become still.

 

 

Asher had walked up to him and hugged him tightly, placing his hand behind his head. “I’m. . . I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Adam was about to respond when suddenly Asher let go and left the room as quick as he could. “F-Father? . . .” Arthur then walked towards him and ruffled his hair. “Don't worry Adam, Asher will tell you everything eventually. All you must do is give him time. He has suffered alot. Even though Edward was my son, Asher was far more hurt than I was. When a Celestial is physically bonded with another, they feel everything the other feels.

 

 

And the sad part about all this, everyday Asher still feels the last feeling Edward felt before he died. He feels it every single day for now seventeen years.” Adam looked down at the floor. He knew that a Celestial couple always felt everything about each other but he didn't know that it still worked even til death. “Uhm. . . Father has the mark right? Dad’s mark. . . do you perhaps know were it is?”

 

 

Adam asked shyly. Arthur chuckled “It’s on his left upper arm but he has never shown me.” “A-And what about Dad?” “He has his on his right arm but the same as your Father, I haven’t seen it. The clothes you see your Dad dressed in is the very clothes that he died in. And he doesn’t look a day old.”

 

 

Adam tilted his head to the side “Isn’t that because he’s frozen?” “Well yes and no. To my understanding the Celestial that froze him made a makeshift casket in which Edward isn’t frozen himself. There’s space in between the ice and Edward.” “Oh. . . I see.” Adam responded as he excused himself.

 

 

He walked in silence to the west wing. Once he opened the door he stopped abruptly when he saw Adrik on his knees in front of his Dad. “Adam is much better now. We still don't know what he is but him being a Light Celestial is official.” Adrik looked up at Edward and gave him a small smile. “I wonder what would’ve been your reaction when you found out that your son was also a Celestial.

 

 

I’m honestly not surprised, I didn't like him at all. Not even when he was a child. He always gave me a vibe that I didn't like, now I know why. I’m sure you would’ve been proud of him though. . . I know you would of probably be all over him, especially everything he had gone through.”

 

 

At that moment, Adam decided to make himself noticed. He closed the door a little louder than usual to make it sound like he had just entered. “Oh, I didn't know you were here.” Adam said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Adrik didn't move as he heard him enter. Instead, he stayed in the same position he was in. “I promise that I will be keeping a watch out from now on, you can count on me.

 

 

I’ll let you have some time alone with your son now.” Adrik said as he stood up and took a step backwards. He then bowed lowly and excused himself without giving Adam a glance. After Adrik left, Adam walked closer to Edward and placed his hand on top of the ice glass. “Good morning Dad, I see Adrik and probably Father too, keep you to date with everything that happens huh? I don't know if you can really hear us but if you can. . . just know that I won’t let you down. I’ll do what I can and learn how to use my abilities, whatever they may be.

 

 

Everyone tries their best to protect me. . . I think it’s my turn to finally step up for myself. I’m seventeen years old, I think it’s only right for me to finally grow up and do my duties as a Celestial and Prince. Father was talking about an arranged marriage, I know he disagrees and I know that you’d probably disagree too since you were forced to marry too but. . . if it’ll help the kingdom then I’m willing to do it.

 

 

I have to do something. . . no matter how small, I must learn how to fend for myself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A couple of days passed since Adam’s shift and he was finally fully recovered. He was walking towards his treehouse when he suddenly heard a distinct sound in the distance. He followed it and came across Jeanne shooting arrows. “Oh Adam, what a chance to run into you at this time. You’re rarely out during this time.” She said as she sent another arrow flying towards a tree, piercing it through the middle where a paper with a red target was being held by a nail.

 

 

“I didn't know you trained here. . . since when?” Jeanne hummed “Since we moved into the castle. We the crew are like fish out of water. We weren’t use to the calmness of the solid ground so I decided to train whilst the others did their own thing. Just ‘cause we aren’t out there in the midst of danger doesn’t mean I’m going to slack off and become useless in the future. Gotta keep these skills on check.”

 

 

“Does the others train too?” Adam asked as he sat down on the grass, watching Jeanne shoot another arrow through the other one. “Nope just the Captain” Adam’s eyes widened “Father trains with you?” “Yup! I’m the one that taught him everything he knows! Well for the most part. I also taught Edward how to use the bow and arrow as well.”

 

 

“O-Oh. . . uhm can you perhaps. . . teach me?” Jeanne looked over at Adam who has his head down and chuckled. “Of course I can.” She responded as she tousled his hair. “When would you like to start?” Adam looked up at her in the eye. “Now if possible” Jeanne gave him a side smile “Then let the training begin.”

 


	19. Enigma Chapter Nineteen

 

Days became weeks, weeks became years, and Adam had completed Jeanne’s full training. He had successfully mastered the bow and arrow as well as combat training. He was ready for anything that was thrown at him, he was finally able to defend himself and finally stand up for himself.

 

 

The main problem he had though was that his abilities didn't seem to want to activate. Trevor and Daymia reassured him that it was fine since own Dad was also a late bloomer but Adam had just about had it. He was going to be twenty one in a week and he still hadn’t shown any signs of actually being a Celestial.

 

 

That was another main reason why he had started training to begin with as well. Since he wasn’t able to use his abilities, he had to defend himself the best way possible. Thanks to the training though, he was able to gain some muscle to show everyone around that he was actually trying on something for once.

 

 

He wasn’t that weak boy that was almost take advantage from, he wasn’t that weak boy that needed everyone to watch over anymore, he was Adam. . . Prince Adam of Acesia and Celestial of something, he didn't know of what quite yet. But he was a Celestial nonetheless and son of the Celestial Sun and King, Celestial of the Sea.

 

 

He didn't know how but apparently the town already knew of his ‘Title’ as a Celestial and he had noticed the change they did whenever he passed by the town. They would no longer look at him in the eye and they would no longer whisper nor talk about him when near him.

 

 

In a way, it felt good but it also felt terrible. Adam didn't want people to fear him, he wanted people to see him as another form of protection. He had heard before, as a child, that the people saw the Celestials as protectors and he himself wanted to be viewed like that as well.

 

 

Adam sighed as he drank a full cup of water. “Wow look at you. I swear every day I see you, you have more set of muscles than the day before.” “You make me sound like I’m ripped but I’m not. I’m not even close to how Father looks.” Adam said as he heard Daymia speak to him.

 

 

“I don't think you should look like him if that’s your goal. I think you look just perfect how you are now.” Adam chuckled when Daymia squeezed his bicep “By the way, is there any luck with the ability and what not.” “Nope, not yet. Hopefully I get them soon. I’m just. . . very nervous. I want to know what I am and what part do I play in all this. I want to know in what I can help all of you in.” Adam responded with a sigh.

 

 

“Come on now, it doesn’t exactly has to be now. Whatever you end up being, you will always be a part of our family. Celestial or not, we are all one and we will protect one another.” Adam chuckled and nodded “Well, I’m going to go shower. Tell Phil that I don't want anything for my birthday this time. If he insists just tell him that a cake will be just fine.” Adam said as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“So. . . Adam is turning twenty one.” Arthur said as he looked at Asher. “Yeah . . . I know.” “It’s time.” Asher sighed and rubbed his face with his hands “I know Arthur, I know. I know it’s time to finally tell him the truth but. . . I’m just nervous.” “Nervous?” Arthur asked as he brought his full attention to Asher. “Yeah. . . what if he decides not to become immortal and he leaves?” “Are you serious right now? Do you really think Adam would leave all of you like that? Where would he even go?” “Tearrian. . . with Edwin. We did recently receive word of his well being. . . maybe he’ll go there.” Asher responded as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

 

“That’s ridiculous, he would never. I just hope that you don't chicken out and lock yourself in the west wing the entire week. You need to tell him on his birthday, understood? You promised after all.” Asher nodded. He did promise, he promised Edward that he would tell him when he was finally of age. He told him that he would let him choose what he wants to do and that he would respect his decision. He needs to tell him. . . he has to.

 

 

As he did every year on Adam’s birthday, he locked himself in the west wing. He couldn’t do it. . . he was to nervous. . . too afraid of telling Adam the truth. What if he decided to leave? What if he decided to not become immortal and abandon him? Asher wouldn’t be able to take it. He wouldn’t be able to take it if he lost the two loves of his entire life, his husband and his son.

 

 

He couldn’t say it to him up front. Instead, Phil volunteered to tell Adam everything. Adam will make his decision then. If he looks for Asher himself, then he would’ve chosen to stay. If not, then he would eventually leave the castle and never return. Everything lied with Adam’s decision.

 

 

Asher were to be waiting in the west wing, were he usual always is during this time of year. He had bottles around him but this time, he didn't touch any of them. He wants to be sober for this day. . . he wants to know Adam’s decision and until then will he drink to forget his sorrows. . . to forget another parting. All he had to do now, was wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Surprise!” Adam jumped when he entered the kitchen. Everyone was there with candles and a lit cake that said the numbers twenty one. The table and the and the walls were covered in decorations. There were candles around the windows and there was even a table cloth with Acesia’s insignia, which was the yellow sun in the blue sky and around it was purple stars. “Guys, I said I didn't need anything.” “Oh come now, why would we not do anythin’?” Tig said as he hugged Adam tightly. Everyone had their turn to give him hug and the last one was Phil.

 

 

“Why don't we eat the cake later yeah? Let’s all give him his gifts first!” “Yeah!!” Everyone yelled as they pulled out their gifts. Adam opened each gift with a smile and until Phil came up to him empty handed did the smile falter. “I have a special gift for you. A piece of knowledge.”

 

 

Adam tilted his head to the side “A piece of knowledge? What do you mean.” “Your Father, the reason why he stays away from you. It is finally time to know the truth.” Adam widened his eyes and looked at the others who had a sad smile on their faces. “W-What do you mean? I-I don't think it’s wise for you to tell me when Father isn’t present, I-” “Adam. . . he allowed me. He wanted to tell you himself but. . . he’s scared.” “Scared? Of what?” Adam asked with confusion.

 

 

“Scared of your reaction. He’s letting you decide. Once you find out about his secret, you will have a choice to stay. . . or to leave us.” “Phil. . . what are you talking about? Why would I leave all of you? We’re a family.”

 

 

Phil smiled and placed both his hands on Adam’s shoulders. “Adam. . . your Father. . . Ace, our Captain was cursed. He was cursed to a life of immortality.” “What-” “Let me finish.” Phil said as he looked directly into Adam’s eyes. “He’s immortal but it’s more than that. He was cursed to immortalize anyone who is near him.

 

 

Whoever stood near him for a certain period of time would immediately become immortal. He didn't want you to become immortal when you were a child and he didn't want you to be immortal against your will. He waited until you were of age to finally make your decision. He wanted to give you the option to choose whether to become immortal or stay mortal.”

 

 

Adam widened his eyes at the information. “Y-You’re all. . . immortal?” He asked as he looked at everyone in the room. “Yes, all of us. Even the Celestials back in the Moon’s island, they’re all immortal as well.” “Is. . . is that why Laylah stayed away from him?” Adam asked with teary eyes.

 

 

“Yes. . . she had always stayed away from him. Since the day Laylah met Ace, she had never stayed in the same room for a long period of time.” Trevor said with a quiver. “He. . . he wanted to protect me? He was thinking about my well being?” Adam asked more to himself than anyone else in the room.

 

 

Without another second thought, Adam turned on his heel and left the kitchen. No one, not the crew, not Trevor, Daymia, or even Joshua stopped him. It was his decision now. Everything lied on Adam’s hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam ran. He ran towards the west wing where he knew his Father was. He ran like there was no tomorrow. He needed to get to him, he need to see him, to feel him and to finally have the liberty to stay by his Father’s side.

 

 

He saw Adrik in the corner of his eye but he paid no mind to him and continued running into the west wing. Once he entered he saw his Father sitting on the ground, back against his Dad’s altar. There were bottles around him but they all remained untouched. His Father remained unmoving, like if he were asleep. Adam slowly walked towards him and only when he was in front of him did Asher move.

 

 

He looked up at him and only then did he see that his Father had tears on his cheeks. His eyes were red and you could clearly see the relief on his face. A tear escaped Adam’s eyes “F-Father. . . Father. . .” he said with a sob as he got on his knees. The second his knees touched the ground, he was being pulled into a tight hug.

 

 

Adam returned the hug. They were both crying and clinging to each other. Their first real hug. A long time passed and Adam was now laying on top of his Father, head on his shoulders as tears kept rolling down his cheeks but he didn't want to let go.

 

 

Asher also didn't have the intention of letting him go. He was finally able to be near his son as long as he wanted.

 


	20. Enigma Chapter Twenty

 

Hours passed and only when Adrik opened the door did Asher realize that he and Adam had spent the entire night in each others embrace. “Ace, it’s morning. You two should eat now.” Asher nodded and Adrik turned and left the room, not without giving Edward a slight glance.

 

 

“Adam, it’s time to get up.” Asher said but he didn't get a response. He looked down and saw that Adam was sound asleep. Asher smiled as he maneuvered Adam around so he could easily carry him.

 

 

Once he had Adam in his arms, bridal style, he looked up at Edward “I made a promise didn't I? I intend to keep it.” Asher said as he turned and left the room.

 

 

Asher quietly entered Adam’s room and placed him on the bed. He sat next to him for awhile, staring at his features up close. He was amazed at how similar he looked to Edward. It looked like if they were twins or something. If it weren’t for his light blue eyes, then Asher would’ve thought Adam didn't get any traits from him, besides his attitude.

 

 

Asher lightly pushed Adam’s hair back from his forehead and placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well son.” He said as he stood up and quietly walked out of the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Captain!” Ben said as he entered the throne room. “What are all of you doing here?” Asher responded. All of the crew members as well as Daymia, Trevor, Joshua, and Arthur were in the throne room, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

 

“Uhm. . . we were curious about. . . you know.” Asher sighed “He’s in his room, he’s asleep right now.” “Oh and is he. . . immortal?” Roy asked with fidgety fingers. “Yeah, he’s immortal.” Everyone in the room smiled and released a sigh of relief.

 

 

“I’m glad. Now that he made his decision, you’ll do your best right?” Phil asked as he placed his hand on top of Asher’s shoulder. Asher nodded “Yeah, I’ll do my best.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*’It’s quiet. . . too quiet. Where. . . where am I?’ Adam opened his eyes but immediately squinted. He rubbed both his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust. Once Adam opened his eyes again, he was met with the bright blue sky and white fluffy clouds. ‘It’s bright. Where. . . where am I?” Adam asked as he noticed that he was outside. He moved his head to his sides and noticed that he was laying on the ground.

 

 

The grass was tall and he wasn’t able to see anything unless he sat up, and that’s exactly what he did. Adam sat up and gasped at what his eyes laid on. He was in a large field of white flowers. There seemed to be no end to the field. There were billions of flowers everywhere.

 

 

“Where am I?” Adam asked once again. He looked everywhere but there was no indication of where he was. He stood up and began to walk. Every step he took, he noticed that flowers would grow behind him. “Strange.”

 

 

Adam continued to walk until he came to an abrupt stop. He wasn’t alone. In front of him stood a man. His back was turned to him but Adam could easily tell that the man had gold blonde hair. He was also dressed in all white. His clothes were adorned with gold jewels and they were made with gold colored satin.

 

 

“Uhm excuse me, can you tell me where I am?” Adam asked the man but the man didn't move to look at him. On the contrary, the man looked up at the sky. “Hello, excuse me? I asked if you know where I am? How can I get back to Acesia?” Adam asked once again.

 

 

It seemed like the man finally acknowledged him. He moved his head to the side and smiled. Adam widened his eyes when he saw half of the man’s face. “D-Dad?” His lips trembled. “Dad is t-that you?”

 

 

‘ _My Celestial, your time is finally here. It is your turn to shine._ ’ “W-What? D-Dad, it’s me your-” Adam suddenly became very dizzy. ‘No! Not yet, please!’ He yelled before his eyes slowly closed and without realizing, the man was standing right in front of him. ‘ _Welcome home, my Celestial_.’ Adam tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. He wanted to properly look at his Dad’s face but he couldn’t. Everything was blurry and suddenly, everything became dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Adam! Adam wake up! You’re having a nightmare, wake up!” Asher yelled as he shock Adam’s shoulders back and forth. Adam was thrashing and crying. He was yelling and repeating ‘Don't leave me’ and ‘Please just a little longer’.

 

 

“Adam please wake up.” Asher said as he lightly tapped Adam’s cheeks. Adam’s eyes suddenly opened and he immediately sat up. He was inhaling and exhaling with force and his entire forehead was covered in sweat.

 

 

“Adam look at me, look at me. What happened?” Asher asked as he turned Adam’s head to face him. “I. . . I-I saw-” “What did you see?” Phil asked as he got closer to him. Daymia and Trevor were also in the room along with them.

 

 

“I saw h-him.” “Honey, you have to be more specific. Him who?” Phil asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Adam’s back. “I saw. . . I saw D-Dad.” Adam began to sob again and he immediately curled in Asher’s embrace.

 

 

“You. . . you saw Mother?” Daymia asked. Everyone had their eyes wide open and their jaws slightly ajar. “Y-You. . . saw him? What- what did he tell you?” Asher asked as he began to slowly pass his fingers in Adam’s hair.

 

 

“He said. . . he said that it was my time t-to shine. He also called me his Celestial. Father, h-he didn't know who I was. I t-tried to talk to him but he didn't seem to want to l-listen. At first I thought he was a regular man and I asked him how I could get back to Acesia b-but he didn't respond.”

 

 

“Where exactly were you? Do you remember?” Trevor asked as he got on his knees by the bed. “I was. . . I was in a field of white flowers. He. . . he was in all white and his clothing was filled with gold.”

 

 

“Does it sound familiar?” Asher asked as he looked at both Daymia and Trevor. They both shock their heads no. “it seems to me that Edward was the one that welcomed him instead of the Sun Goddess.” Trevor’s ears perked up “Does. . . does that mean that Edward is the Sun god now? Did he take her place?”

 

 

“It could be. He is the one that welcomed him after all. When I first saw the Sun Goddess, she welcomed me in the clouds. There was water too and it was all white.” Daymia said as she stood by the door.

 

 

Asher sighed “hey, it’s okay. . . I-I. . . You’ll see him again. You are a Light Celestial after all. You’ll be able to talk to him.” Phil, Trevor, and Daymia noticed the sad expression Asher was showing. They knew that he too was suffering for Adam. If Asher was the one that saw Edward, he would’ve also been sad if he wasn’t able to speak with him properly.

 

 

Phil, Daymia, and Trevor decided to leave both Asher and Adam alone. “Ahh, when will they finally be able to live in peace.” Daymia said as she stretched. “They won’t be able to, not after everything that has happened.” Trevor responded. Phil sighed “And everything else that needs to happen too. Adam is still a ‘newborn’ Celestial, he’ll be seeing Edward alot more if your theories are correct.”

 

 

“Why do you think Edward didn't respond to him?” Trevor asked with a pout. “I don't know. . . I really don't know.” Daymia responded as all three of them walked towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The room was silent. Adam was laying on his bed, his face tucked in his Father’s neck and shoulder. Asher was slowly drawing shapes on Adam’s back with his nails, which helped him relaxed. “Are you feeling better?” Asher asked and Adam gave a little nod.

 

 

 “Are you hungry? You just woke up and you haven’t eaten. I could go get you something to eat if you want.” “No. . . please don't leave. I-I don't want you to leave.” Asher chuckled and brought Adam in a tight hug.

 

 

“I won’t leave, things are going to change from here on out but I won’t ever leave you, not again.” “Promise?” Asher smiled and placed a peck on Adam’s forehead. “I promise.”

 


	21. Enigma Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is unrevised so please excuse the incorrections and misspelling. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and let me know what you think.

 

A couple of months had passed and everything seemed to have calmed down. Adam hadn’t dreamed of that flower field at all nor had he seen anything worth mentioning.

 

He and Asher had become close and would always spend the afternoons with each other in the west wing, sharing stories about Asher’s adventures. Adam had finally learned everything about his Father and he had also learned alot more of his Dad.

 

 

“Uhm. . . if it’s not too much to ask, can I. . . can I see the mark?” Asher’s eyebrows raised up “The mark? Why do you want to see it?”

 

 

Adam looked down embarrassed “Well I was just curious on how it looks like. I read about it in King Derek’s journal but I’ve never seen one so I thought maybe. . .” Asher chuckled and ruffled Adam’s hair.

 

 

“Sure, I’ll show you.” Asher unbuttoned his shirt and dropped the left side of it down, revealing the mark. Adam widened his eyes. It was much bigger than he expected. It was a big drawing of the sun that went from the middle of his upper arm to the top of his shoulder. The sun’s rays went over and around his arm and his shoulder as well.

 

 

Adam walked closer and slowly passed his fingers on it. He was surprised that he could actually feel the lines that were drawn on his Father’s skin. “Does. . . does it hurt?”  “No, not really. When it first appeared it did hurt a little bit but after that, it didn't hurt at all. Now though, it only hurts whenever I think about. . .”

 

 

Adam looked up at Asher’s face and saw a pained expression. “Whenever I think about Edward. . . it hurts a little bit.” Adam bit his bottom lip and moved away “I’m sorry. . .” “There’s no reason for you to be apologizing.”

 

 

Asher responded as he buttoned his shirt back up. “What does Dad’s look like?” Asher smiled at him “Would you believe me if I told you that I’ve never seen it?”  Adam’s eyes widened “Wait, you’ve never seen it? But. . . how?” Asher laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

 

“Well. . . your old enough I guess. When I finally got back to Edward after my whole ‘Coma’ experience, I never did anything with your Dad.”

 

 

Asher scrunched up his face “Uhm, if I’m understanding correctly, I rather not hear it anymore.” Asher laughed and patted Adam’s shoulder.

 

 

“He was pregnant, I wasn’t going to do anything. I didn't know if it’ll hurt you so we never did anything.

 

 

Although there was this one time-” “Ahhh! Nope, I’m good!” Adam yelled as he covered both his ears. “I’m kidding! Anyways, the whole point is that I haven’t seen Edward’s mark.”

 

 

Adam hummed “Who has?” Asher thought for awhile “Maybe Trevor and Daymia? Oh and that Laylah should know too. They helped him dress when he wasn’t able to.” “Ah, I see.”

 

 

Adam and Asher both spoke together for awhile longer. After a while, Asher left to his duties whilst Adam went to do his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Ace, we have to talk about the Solar Eclipse. It’s in two months and I don't know if we have everything.” Joshua said as he placed papers in front of Asher, on his desk. “These are the things we have currently.

 

 

Take a look and let me know if there is something that you think we should include.” “Maybe we should include more fresh water. I also think we should have a placed to keep our people if there were any type of danger.”

 

 

“Okay, so like a shelter? That won’t be a problem then, I’ll see where we can make a room big enough to fit the citizens in. I’ll make sure to have it done before the Eclipse.”

 

 

Joshua responded as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room, not before bowing to Asher before he left.

 

 

“So I see you’re looking out for humans now.” Adrik said as he made himself visible “How long were you there?” Asher asked as he laid his head back on the chair. “I was here before you and Joshua entered.

 

 

I was waiting for you but it was rude to interrupt.” “I think it’s even ruder to listen in a conversation between two other people.” Adrik shrugged as he sat down on the chair Joshua was just in “It’s not like it was important.

 

 

Well, the reason I came here in the first place was to tell you that Arthur wants to make a sort of celebration on the Eclipse.

 

 

The humans already know and they already agreed and made this festival like thing.” “Yeah, I know.  Joshua had told me before that he wanted to do the same.” Asher responded. “Well, I’m just letting you know that I’m staying here.” Asher picked up his head and looked at Adrik.

 

 

“I’m not separating from Edward’s side.” Adrik said as he kept eye contact with Asher. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.

 

 

I’m glad you decided that, I too will stay in the castle. The others surely will be out having fun though so I don't know the amount of security that will be here.”

 

 

“It doesn’t matter how many people are here. I’m going to stay in the west wing.” Asher nodded and said nothing when Adrik stood up and left without another word. “He really protects you doesn’t he?

 

 

I don't know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing to be honest.” Asher said out loud as he thought about Edward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adrik walked directly to the west wing and only stopped when he was face to face with the casket. He slowly got on his knees “I’m sorry for not being here yesterday and telling you about our day.

 

 

As you already know, Ace and Adam finally made amends. They can be around each other now. In a way, I’m glad but I’m also indifferent.

 

 

They’re like glue, you know. Adam seems clingy too, I wonder if he would’ve been the same with you." Adrik looked down at the ground and took a deep inhale “I. . . I don't know why but I’m getting this bad feeling about the Eclipse.

 

 

I. . . I don't want it to happen. But I can’t stop nature from happening.” Adrik looked back up and stared at Edward’s face with sincere eyes. “Maybe it’s just me. . . I’m not going to leave you by yourself though. It’s not fair nor is it right. I’ll protect you, Moth- Edward.

 

 

I’ll be by your side and always protect you. It doesn’t matter who I have to go against, my duty and my loyalty is to you and to you only.”

 

 

Adrik stood up and placed his hand on top of the ice glass casket “I’ll even go against my brothers as long as I protect you. My life doesn’t matter. . . only yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Joshua walked around town, not only buying more material but also letting the people know of the Solar Eclipse as well. He was speaking with a woman from the bakery shop when he suddenly felt weight being added on his back. He shifted forward with a grunt. When he turned his head, he saw that someone had latched themselves onto his back, arms gripping tightly to his shoulders.

 

 

“What are you doing?” “Trevor?! Oh my god you scared me!” Joshua yelled. The woman began to giggle when Trevor flashed her a blinding smile. “I was bored and they told me that you were in town. So I thought ‘Maybe Joshua might need help’ so here I am.”

 

 

Joshua sighed “Okay. . . I honestly don't need help but you may accompany me.” Trevor nodded and climbed off of Joshua’s back. “Why hello there Trevor, would you like some sweet bread?” The woman asked and Trevor eagerly accepted. “Here you are, and here’s some sweet bread for his liege as well. I know how much he loves this sweet bread.” The woman said with a gentle smile.

 

 

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to give it to him when I see him.” Trevor said as he wrapped the sweet bread in a cloth and placed it in his pouch. “Adam sure likes his sweet bread doesn’t he? I remember he use to love eating it when he was a kid but I didn't know that he still ate it now.” Joshua asked as he and Trevor began to walk towards a merchant’s shop.

 

 

“Yeah, he still eats it.” Trevor responded as he bit from his own bread. “Want some?” He offered but Joshua refused. “No I’m good. I don't really like sweet stuff.” Trevor gasped “You don't like sweets? Why?” “Uhm. . . they’re not that good for you. I am a doctor too you know. Besides, why fill the bread with more chocolate when there’s already chocolate on top?” Trevor pouted “I’m not eating them every day though and the chocolate is fine! You’d think that it’d be overwhelming but it actually isn’t.”

 

 

Joshua shrugged and continued walking, Trevor following right behind him. After a good hour, they returned home to the castle with loads of new items for the emergency supply. “So, this stuff. . . what’s it for?” Trevor asked as he followed Joshua into the storage room.

 

 

“Well, since we’re going to have that Solar eclipse in two month we need to be prepared for anything. We don't know how it’s going to affect the town.” Trevor tilted his head “Uhm . . . affect the town how?”

 

 

 “We haven’t had an Eclipse in over a thousands years ago and we don't know what to do or how to go on about it. We don't really know if anything serious is going to happen but we’re just making sure if something does happen, we’re ready for it.” Trevor hummed and nodded his head.

 

 

“Alrighty then, that should do it.” Joshua said as he dusted his hands and legs. “Hey Joshua, can I speak with you for a bit?” Joshua and Trevor turned at the sound of Adam’s voice. “Ah Adam, the woman at the bakery gave me this for you.” 

 

 

Trevor said as he handed him the bread. Adam thanked him but directed his attention back towards Joshua. “Oh uhm, yeah. Why don't we speak in the library?” Joshua asked and Adam nodded and followed Joshua there.

 

 

“Alright, what do you need to speak to me about?” Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously “Uhm. . . I have a few questions about Celestials and since you’re the philosopher I thought. . . maybe, you might know?”

 

 

Joshua smiled “Ask me anything and I’ll answer with honesty.” “Ok. . . uhm first, how does. . . how does a male Celestial get pregnant?” Joshua widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. “Oh. . . uhm. Well, the act is the same as with a female, which hopefully you already know about that.” Joshua said as he cleared his throat.

 

 

“Yeah. . . I know about that but. . . how does a baby, you know, come out?” “You see, when a male and a male Celestial get together, one of them has to potential inherit the row of the mother. Their body adjusts and changes to be able to bear children.” Joshua responded as he sat on a chair in front of Adam.

 

 

Adam was about to ask another question when he felt a movement next to him. “And how do you know which Celestial will become the mother?” Trevor asked with his hand in the air. “Trevor!?” Adam yelled. Joshua chuckled “Well usually you can tell. The Celestial that’s the ‘Carrier’ is the receiver in the act of sexual intercourse. Who ever is on bottom will be the one fitting the roll as the mother.”

 

 

“Can the rolls change later on or is it permanent?” “Daymia?!” Adam yelled as he turned his head and saw Daymia, sitting next to Trevor with her hand raised up. He groaned with embarrassment. He was already embarrassed to ask his own question but he was genuinely curious about what Daymia and Trevor were asking. 

 

 

“Well. . . I think they’re permanent. I haven’t heard of a Celestial switching. I reckon it would be rather hard for both Celestials bodies to adjust.” Joshua answered with a hand on his chin. “Oh! But I do know that when the receiver is ‘Chosen’ he becomes more. . . pliant.”

 

 

“Plaint?” Trevor asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Well yeah. They can easily get pregnant as well as the female Celestials. The receivers also start to self lubricate so that the process becomes easier.” Daymia tsked and folded her arms on her chest. “That’s stupid.”

 

 

Adam blushed, he did not expect this conversation to head in that direction. “If Celestial receivers can easily get pregnant, then why didn't I get pregnant? Mother got pregnant the first time?” Trevor asked and Adam quickly shouted “Alright that’s enough! Why don't we move to a different topic?”

 

 

 He asked but Joshua still answered Trevor’s question. “Like all receivers, they can get pregnant easily but it is more of a chance when they are already married. You could say that the Celestial body knows when they’re already situated with another Celestial. It’s almost like it’s telling you that you’re ready for a baby.”

 

 

Trevor pouted and looked at his lap. Joshua then turned at looked at Adam “Why don't you ask the questions now?”

 

 

Adam bit his bottom lip “What if a Celestial that you’re married with has. . . passed on. Can that Celestial find another or will that Celestial be alone for the rest of his life?” Trevor turned to look at Adam with sad eyes. “Yes, they can find another but it wouldn’t be the same. They can remarry if they wish but they would forever have that mark until the cycle of that Celestial is completed.”

 

 

“Cycle?” Adam asked. “Every Celestial is reborn every century or so, or even in less.” Adam nodded “Do you guys have an idea of what Celestial I am?” Adam responded, changing the subject. Joshua shook his head “No unfortunately. You haven’t shown any signs of what you could be but that’s okay. Edward was also a late bloomer so don't worry about it too much okay?”

 

 

“Okay. . . I just want to be part of the group.” Daymia chuckled and stood up to hug Adam from the side “You are part of the group, you’re Mother’s son, why wouldn’t you be? Just give it time. It’ll come in no time.” “Yeah. . . in no time.” Adam repeated as he looked down at his lap. “I hope you’re right.”


	22. Enigma Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter is unrevised! Sorry for the late update, my internet has been terrible. It's been going on and off and I finally had it fixed. Hope you enjoyed the Chap! If you did or not, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading!

 

A couple of weeks passed and the kingdom had started to have problems with a thief. Asher first got news about this when people began to send letters requesting an audience with him. Now he is sat in the throne room with a middle aged man who was describing the occurrence that happened in his shop.

 

 

“I swear your majesty, when me and my boy went after the thief, he was gone! We searched everywhere and we asked people nearby but he was nowhere to be seen.” “I see, and you say that your neighbors have been experiencing the same?” Asher asked and the man nodded “Yes your majesty, we all had similar experiences. We started looking after one another after we saw that no one could identify him. He vanishes in thin air!”

 

 

Asher nodded his head “Alright, rest assured. We’ll find out who this thief is and we’ll make him pay for his crimes.” “Thank you your majesty.” The man said as he bowed down. “There is nothing you need to thank me for. Go back to your family and let me know if anything else happens.”

 

 

“Yes your majesty, once again thank you.” the man said as he was escorted out of the room. “What are we gonna do?” Joshua asked causing Asher to sigh “We catch him. I’ll send Daymia and Adrik to find him. Daymia will search in the day and Adrik will search in the night. We have to catch him eventually.” Joshua nodded “Got it, I’ll let them know right away.”

 

 

“Who do you think it is?” Arthur asked as he walked closer to Asher. “I don't know but. . . something tells me that this isn’t just a regular thief.” Asher responded as he stood up and walked out of the throne room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam walked from corridor to corridor. He was looking for his Father but he was nowhere to be found. Adam stopped When the most obvious place he would be popped into his mind, the west wing. “Wow you’re so stupid aren’t you.” Adam said to himself as he began to walk again. “You shouldn’t say that about yourself.” Adam once again stopped at the sound of that voice. ‘That voice. . . it can’t be.’ Adam slowly turned around and gasped when he saw someone familiar yet not familiar at all.

 

 

“Edwin?” Adam’s eyes widened when he saw Edwin’s features. He didn't have his usual light brown hair and tan skin but now his hair was pure white and his skin was much lighter than it use to be. But what also caught his attention was the white bandana that was over his eyes.

 

 

“Hello Adam, I see you’re still shorter than me.” Edwin said with a smile. “How. . . how are you here?” Adam asked without moving a muscle.“ I just got here. The guards had the same reaction you did and let me through. Not the best not gonna lie.”

 

 

“Edwin?” Asher said as he walked towards them. “You’re. . . you’re a Celestial.” He said as he came closer to him. “Yes, I am but let’s talk about that later. I want to see everyone first, then I’ll tell you everything that has happened.” Adam walked slowly and quietly towards him as he said this.

 

 

Once he was a step away from him, Edwin turned his head directly towards him. “You can see?” He asked but instead of answering, Edwin smiled. Adam bit his bottom lip and hugged him tightly. “I missed you. . . I missed you so much brother.” Edwin returned the hug with equal amount of strength. “I missed you too. You have no idea how lonely I felt without you.”

 

 

Asher’s sigh made them pull away. “Come to the throne room, We’ll discuss there. I’ll let everyone know as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam and Edwin were both in the throne room catching up when suddenly the door was pulled open, harshly. “Edwin!” Trevor yelled as he ran and hugged him tightly. Phil was right next to him and hugged Edwin just as hard. “Guys, I can’t breathe!” Edwin said as he tried to push away.

 

 

Once they finally gave him space, Daymia walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Hey there sport.” “Hello Daymia.” Edwin said but then turned his head towards the doors of the room. “Father. . . it’s good to see you again.” He said as he saw Arthur standing by the door.

 

 

“Edwin. . . Edwin my son, I didn't think I would ever see you again.” Arthur said as he walked towards him and hugged him tightly. “Where’s your mother?” He asked but Edwin didn't respond, he just gave a small smile.

 

 

“I need to tell you everything that happened first.” Everyone nodded and waited for him to proceed. “I. . . I changed into a Celestial on my eighteenth birthday. My mother. . . wasn’t happy. She took me to different doctors to. . . reverse it.” Asher tsked “How dare she.” “Please. . . let me finish.” Edwin said.

 

 

“She gave up a year ago because she fell ill. . . she died a month ago. On her deathbed. . . she told me that she didn't want me to be a Celestial because I would end up like Edward. She wanted me to stay in Tearrian. . . but I couldn’t. I had to get back here.

 

 

I had to get back to my family.” “Edwin. . .” Everyone was shocked at what Edwin was saying. “My son, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Arthur said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

“Yeah. . . well, let’s put the sad moments aside. I saw him.” Edwin said as he looked at Adam then at Asher. “You . . . saw him?” Asher asked and Edwin nodded. “I saw him, I saw Edward. He spoke to me. He was the one that told me what Celestial I was.”

 

 

Everyone’s mouth opened wide. “You. . . you saw him! I saw him too but he didn't tell me anything!” Adam yelled. “I think maybe you weren’t ready? Don't worry Adam, you’ll get your abilities eventually.”

 

 

“Wait, how did you know that Adam is a Celestial? And how are you able to see now?” Asher asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I can see yes but not how you all see. I can see each and every one of you but I only see your silhouettes, which have this light orbs inside. Each one of you have a different color depending on your. . .” “On our what?” Daymia asked.

 

 

“On your innocence.” “Edwin. . . what Celestial are you?” Asher asked as everyone stood quiet. Edwin stood quiet for a good while and after a couple minutes he finally responded. “I’m the Celestial of Innocence.”

 

 

“You’re. . . the Celestial of Innocence? How. . .how those that work?” Adam asked as he grabbed Edwin’s hand and pulled him where the chairs were. “Well, I can see who’s innocent and who’s not but it only applies to. . . certain things.” Adam hummed “And. . . what am I?” “What? What do you mean?” Edwin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

“Am I innocent?” Adam asked with curiosity. “Of course you are, why would you even ask that?” “Well. . . you never know.” Adam said as he scratched the back of his neck. “How can you tell who’s innocent and who’s not?” “The light I mentioned earlier has a color, depending what color it is means how innocent are you. White is pure, yellow is semi but still innocent, orange is considered innocent as well but not so much. Red . . . red is when you aren’t innocent at all. And last but not least, black is. . . let's just say no one should be black.”

 

 

“Oh. . . I see.” “Edwin, when you said that you saw Edward, he had told you what you were but did you tell him anything about. . . you know.” Edwin nodded “I did but he didn't seem to know what I was talking about. I decided not to tell him anything anymore though.”

 

 

“Do you perhaps still have contact with him sometimes?” “No, it was only that one time.” Edwin responded with a frown. Asher sighed “I see. well then, I’ll let you two have your catch up. Daymia, any news about the thief in the town?” “Nope, not a one.” Daymia responded with a head shake.

 

 

Asher nodded and looked at Edwin once more “It’s good to have you back.” Edwin nodded “Thank you for having me.” Asher then left without another word.

 

 

Once Asher was gone Adam grabbed both of Edwin’s hands “I have someone to show you.” Adam said enthusiastically. “Uhm. . . Are you sure that’s a good idea Adam?” Daymia asked but Adam just waved her off.

 

 

“I’m sure Father wouldn’t mind.” He stood up and pulled Edwin with him. Once they were in front of the west wing, Edwin stopped. “Adam, I thought we were prohibited from going in here?” He asked as he turned to look at him. “We were, Father and I spend more time with each other now. I have alot to tell you but for now, I want to present to you someone.”

 

 

Edwin was a little nervous but agreed and allowed Adam to guide him in. Although he did need Adam to tell him where to go, he let him do it since it reminded him of old times. Once they were in front of another door, Adam stopped and turned to Edwin.

 

 

“Edwin, meet my Dad.” Adam opened the door wide and let Edwin in. He gasped and walked closer to him “It’s. . . Mother is here? How?” He asked as he moved his hands to touch the glass but stopped right before placing his hand on top of it.

 

 

“Dad has always been here. Father had him here since his death. He’s beautiful isn’t he? But he doesn’t look like how I saw him that one time.” Adam said as placed his hand over the glass. “I. . . I don't think I should be in here.” Edwin said as he back away, back touching the wall.

 

 

“Why? Are you okay?” Adam asked, a worried look in his eyes. Edwin didn't moved his face from where Edward was. “I. . . I shouldn’t be here. This place is sacred.” Adam tilted his head and looked back at his Dad.

 

 

“Sacred? What do you mean by that?” “Let’s just leave yes?” Adam nodded and walked towards the door but then stopped when he noticed Edwin bow lowly to his Dad. His knees were on the ground and his hands were on either side of his head.

 

 

He then stood up and walked out of the room, Adam quickly followed him. Adam expected him to go to his or either his own room but instead he walked out of the back door and into the forest. Adam silently followed him and didn't say a word until they were both inside their tree house.

 

 

“Edwin, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Adam asked as he placed his hand on top of Edwin’s shoulders. “No. . . they have him there, frozen. His-” Edwin quickly shut his mouth closed.

 

 

“His what?” “Nothing, forget about it.” “Edwin, are you hiding something from me?” Edwin looked up into Adam’s eyes “I can’t say anymore, I’m sorry. I have to make sure I understand what’s going on before saying anything.”

 

 

Adam was rather skeptic to let the conversation go but ended up doing so. He decided to change the conversation and asked a question. “So uhm, why the bandana? Why are you covering your eyes if you could see better.” Edwin chuckled “I. . . I uh scare people with my eyes.”

 

 

Adam furrowed his eyebrows “You scare people? What do you mean?” “My eyes are an unusual color and well. . . let’s just say I’m a little self conscious about them.”

 

 

“Hmph, you shouldn’t be, have you seen mine? They’re blue, who has blue eyes in this kingdom? “What about my Father’s?” “Nope, none. Trevor’s are bright green as well and Adrik’s are pure black, so I don't think you’ll have an issue.”

 

 

Edwin smiled “Thank you but I want to keep it on. . . just a while longer.” Adam nodded “Of course, however you’re comfortable.”

 

 

“Speaking of comfortable, you look bigger but you’re still shorter than I am.” Adam chuckled “i have to at least get fit since I haven’t gotten my abilities yet. Ever since Laylah left, I haven’t gotten a clue as to what to do or expect anymore.”

 

 

“I see Laylah has been seeing both of us huh?” Adam’s eyes widened “You’re the one she’s been visiting?” “Yeah, she even told me that when I returned I had to take care of you for awhile.”

 

 

Adam sighed “I’m tired of people protecting me though. I’m not a child anymore.” “Don't worry, you’ll be full Celestial soon, just be patient.” “You’re starting to sound like Laylah too.” Both Adam and Edwin laughed as they continued conversing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*In the peak of the night, Adrik had finally returned but he didn't come back alone. With him, a man was tied from his arms behind his back. He had taken him directly into Asher’s study where he knew he was.

 

 

Once in the room, he forced the man on his knees and grabbed him by the hair, pulling it so that he looked up at Asher. “Who are you?” Asher said as he stood up and walked towards the man on his knees. The man had dark black hair and his eyes were dark green. He had a cut on the side of his face and he had an unusual smile on his face.

 

 

“Speak when you’re been spoke to.” Adrik said as he pulled the man’s hair harder. The man grunted and let a curse out. “Fuck. . . any harder and I’ll be bald before I become thirty.” He said with a smirk which caused him to get another harsh tug.

 

 

“Enough games, who are you and why are you stealing from my people?” Asher asked as he pulled up a chair in front of the man. “I stole cause a man gotta eat. I asked for jobs but no one wants to hire so I had to do what I had to do.”

 

 

Asher inhaled and exhaled sharply. He grabbed the man’s chin and forcefully brought it up “I asked you a question, I expect you to answer it.” The man chuckled “The name is Marshal.”

 

 

Asher waited for a while as he waited “And? Marshal and the?” Marshal sighed “Fine, I’m Marshal the Celestial of Morphing, are you happy?”

 

 

“Ecstatic.” Asher replied with an emotionless face. “Take him to the cells, we’ll think on his punishment tomorrow.” Adrik quickly grabbed him and pulled him up, dragging to the door when it was suddenly pulled open.

 

 

“Ace do you think you can-” Trevor began saying but immediately stopped talking when his eyes landed on another set of green eyes.

 

 

Asher noticed that both Trevor and Marshal stood staring at each other for a good while before Adrik pulled Marshal away completely and even then did both turned to look at each other again.

 

 

“Where. . . where are they taking him?” Trevor asked. Asher noticed that both Trevor’s ears and tail immediately sagged, signaling his sadness.

 

 

“To the cells, why do you ask? Do you know him?” “No I. . . I don't think I know him but. . . he seemed. . . familiar.” Asher watched as Trevor began to play with the hem of his shirt.

 

 

He sighed “Don't do anything stupid.” Asher said before turning around and heading to the west wing. Trevor’s ears perked up at that. He quickly bit his bottom lip and walked towards the cells.

 

 

He waited until Adrik left completely and only when he thought he was unnoticed that he walked down the stairs into the cells. It was dark and creepy and the sounds of constant water drops were heard the closer you walked down but Trevor was determined to find out what that feeling was when his eyes landed on that stranger.

 

 

He stopped when he saw the man, sitting on the floor, throwing rocks at the wall. He sat down on the ground, legs crossed in front of him and waited until the man noticed him.

 

 

He didn't have to wait long, Marshal instantly turned his head when he sat down. He didn't move, neither of them did. They didn't move and they didn't say a word, they just stared at each other for a long time.

 

 

It was only when Trevor made a move to get up that the man quickly shuffled closer. “Wait! Don't leave.” Marshal said as he placed both hands on the rails.

 

 

“Who are you?” Both of them said in unison. They both smiled at each other but neither made an attempt to ask the question again. “I. . . my name is Trevor, I’m the Celestial of the Hybrid.”

 

 

“Hi. . . oh I’m Marshal, Celestial of Morphing.” The both of them stood staring once again for awhile longer. Trevor raised his hand and intertwined it with Marshal’s which was on the rail.

 

 

Marshal sighed as he felt Trevor’s heat “It’s cold down here. . you should go back up. You’re gonna get sick.” Marshal said with a gentle smile. Trevor smiled back “I would but you’re still holding on to me.”

 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Marshal responded as he let go of his hand. He quickly stood up when Trevor did though. “Will. . . will you be back?” Marshal asked and Trevor quickly nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, I. . . I’ll convince Asher to let you go. Just. . . be patient.” Marshal nodded “Good night Marshal” “Good night. . . Trevor.” Marshal stood still until Trevor was no longer in his sight.

 

 

Marshal sat down and placed a hand on his chest. “I met him. . . I finally met my pair.” He said happily. “I finally met him”


	23. Enigma Chapter Twenty Three

 

It was the next morning and Trevor had woken up as soon as the sun shined it’s first light. “Joshua! Joshua!” Trevor yelled as he wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck. “Ow ow hey, you’re gonna break something.” Trevor pouted.

 

 

“I want to ask you something though.” Joshua smiled and rubbed the top Trevor’s head. “Go on, ask me anything.” “I uhm. . . do Light Celestial have like a. . . someone similar?” Joshua furrowed his eyebrows. “Someone similar? Like a pair? Yes, every Celestial has a pair which sometimes they get together.

 

 

 There are times though when the pairs don't really feel anything. For example, Ace, the Sea’s, pair is Lucy but they don't seem to feel anything.”  “I see. . . so who would you say is. . . my pair?” Joshua turned to look into his eyes. “Why?” Trevor looked at the floor “I’m just. . . curious.” “Well. . . I would say the Celestial of Morphing.”

 

 

Trevor’s eyes widened “O-Oh” Joshua narrowed his eyes on Trevor. “Uhm Trevor, are you okay?” Trevor smiled the best convincing smile he could achieve.

 

 

“Y-Yup! Thanks for everything!” He yelled as he quickly ran towards the cells. Before he went down the stairs though, the guards stopped him. “Sir, may I ask where you are going?” “I’m going for a visit, is there a problem?” “Not at all sir, I just need to know who you’re going to visit, rules under the King sir.” Trevor sighed.

 

 

“I’m visiting the Celestial of Morphing.” The guard frowned “I’m sorry sir but the prisoner is not in the cells. He is currently being prosecuted.” Trevor’s eyes widened. He quickly turned on his heel and ran towards the throne room. He needed to get there before anything was decided, he just had to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The throne room was silent, the only sounds were the voice of the prosecutor who was currently stating Marshall’s crimes. “Under the name of the King, you are being charged for theft to five merchants and counting, lying and using your abilities to get away with any punishment, and assault towards an elder man.”

 

 

Marshal sighed “That old man was the one that started it!” He yelled but Adrik immediately hit the back of his head, causing his head to shift forward. “Silence, only speak when you are spoken to.” He said as he stared down at Marshal.

 

 

The prosecutor continued speaking “Do you Marshal, Celestial of Morphing, under the audience of the King and both Princes, do you plead yourself innocent?” Marshal looked up at Asher and then turned his head to look next to him where Edwin and Adam were sitting on either side of him.

 

 

“No. I know what I did but I do however have an alibi.” “Oh? And what exactly is your alibi?” Asher asked as he placed his right leg over his left. “I did all that stuff because I was living in the streets. Ask anyone of those damn people that I asked for jobs but everyone refused me! They had it coming when I stole from them.”

 

 

“Not a very good choice of words.” Asher responded as his eyes narrowed towards him. “You are admitting your guilt no? Then this issue is resolved. As for your punishment-” Asher turned to look at the prosecutor “I will let you decide.”

 

 

“Yes your majesty” The prosecutor said with a curt bow. “I hereby declare you with thirty one days in the cells and then an additional charge in disciplinary.” Asher chuckled “Hmm, seems fitting. I like it, good work.” “Thank you your majesty.”

 

 

“Wait. . . what does that mean?” Marshal asked as he looked at Asher. “It means that after you serve your thirty days in the cells, you will be shipped off to one of our alliance’s land to be disciplined.” Adam generously provided.

 

 

“You’re sending me away?” Marshal asked with furrowed eyebrows. “You can’t do that.” “Unfortunately for you, he can. He is King isn’t he?” Edwin responded with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

Marshal tsked at him. “I don't know why you guys follow this guy. He’s just a regular Celestial and that King title is just that, a title. He’s no Sun nor is the Moon, he holds no power at all other then that of blue blood running in his veins.”

 

 

Both Adam and Edwin raised their eyebrows and turned to look at Asher who had his hands clenched in a fist. “You’ve been condemned already and you will serve your punishment. You will be sent off to finally learn how you must act.”

 

 

“Wait no!” Trevor yelled as he ran into the throne room. Everyone’s eyes widened when he stood in front of Marshal with his arms out. “Please reconsider! Do not send him off please.” “Trevor. . . why are you defending him? He’s a criminal, a thief, yet here you are, placing yourself in front of him.”

 

 

Trevor pouted and looked at the ground. “I. . . I’ll do anything for you to reconsider. I’ll watch over him and take full responsibility.” Trevor pleaded as he got in his knees. “Trevor don't-”

 

 

“Please your majesty, I’m begging you.” After a while of silence Asher sighed and placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Fine but the minute he goes out of line, you will be held responsible.” Trevor’s ears perked up and his tail began to move from side to side.

 

 

“He will however be in the cells for those thirty one days and once he has served them, you will discipline him and give him daily tasks, are we clear?” “Yes sir!” Trevor responded with a bright smile.

 

 

“Good, now take him out of my sight.” Asher said as he stood up from his throne and walked out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Adrik pulled on Marshal’s restraints and guided him, more like pulled him, towards the door. Trevor and Marshal exchanged stares until Marshal and Adrik were entirely out of the room.

 

 

“Trevor, why did you defend him?” Edwin asked as he walked closer to him. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s my pair. . .” Trevor responded without looking at him. “Trevor, he’s a criminal. You should be careful being around people like him. If you let your guard down, he might even taint you.”

 

 

“Thank you for worrying about me but I can take care of myself.” Trevor responded as he walked out of the room without looking back. “Wow. . . I never thought he would ever talk to us like that.” Adam said, placing his hand on top of Edwin’s shoulder.

 

 

“What did you mean by ‘Taint’ him?” “Besides you, Trevor is the only other one that is almost pure. Sometimes people you care about drive you to do things that’ll taint your soul and Marshal isn’t pure at all. He’ll surely taint Trevor’s innocent soul.”

 

 

Adam widened his eyes at that “Ah, so Trevor and I are the only innocent ones here?” Edwin turned to look at Adam with a smile “I said almost innocent.” Edwin chuckled when Adam scoffed.

 

 

“Excuse me?! I am innocent! I have not done anything wrong at all?” “Yeah sure and your color isn’t yellow?” Adam widened his eyes “I thought you said I was pure!”

 

 

“You are. . . but not entirely pure. You had lied a few times and clearly you’ve done something else but of course you don't have to tell me anything about that.” Edwin said with a laugh.

 

 

Adam puffed out his cheeks with embarrassment “Hey! Where do you think you’re going!? I’m pure, honest!” He yelled as he followed Edwin out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Drip Drip Drip. The constant sound of dripping water was driving Marshal insane. He’s only been in here for the entire night yesterday and one hour today and he’s about had it. He groaned as he threw his head back, leaning it against the stone wall.

 

 

“Look what you got yourself into, genius.” He said to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled when the image of an orange haired face came into his mind.

 

 

“Who knew that I’ll find you here and in these circumstances as well.” He said with a chuckle. He suddenly opened his eyes when he heard the distant sound of footsteps. He instantly sat up straighter when he saw Trevor walk in with a tray of food that smelled like it came from the heavens.

 

 

“Hello, I don't know if they gave you any breakfast so I took it upon myself to bring you some. I hope you’re hungry.” He said with a smile. Marshal’s stomach gave an involuntary growl once he laid eyes on the food.

 

 

Trevor giggled “I’m guessing that means you haven’t ate. Here, help yourself.” Trevor slide the tray of food in through the bars and waited until Marshal grabbed the plate and began eating.

 

 

Marshal quickly devoured the food and only when he was done that he realized that Trevor stood staring at him the entire time. “Uhm. . . thank you for, you know, helping me and what not.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

 

Trevor smiled widely at him “No need to thank me. I wanted you to stay and now that I’ve taken full responsibility for you, we can now spend more time together. As long as you behave of course, don't let me down.”

 

 

Marshal smiled “Of course, I won’t. . . I promise.” “Pinky promise?” Trevor asked as he extended his pinky towards him. Marshal chuckled “We’re a little old for that no? But sure why not, I pinky promise.”

 

 

Trevor giggled once more as they both curled their pinkies together. “Good. I’ll try to visit you as much as I can but I do have watch duty in the mornings so I’ll have to come back after that.”

 

 

“You’re on watch duty? Why’s that?” Marshal asked as he took a sip from the cup of water that was on the tray. “Yup, I scout the skies. I’m the best at it since I pretty much fly and keep watch around the entire island and then some.”

 

 

Marshal widened his eyes “Ah right, you’re the Celestial of the Hybrid, so you can shift into anything then?” “More or so, I still haven’t mastered it but I can definitely defend myself now.”

 

 

Marshal smiled and looked down at his lap “Good.” Trevor looked at Marshal’s face and immediately slide his hand through the bars and intertwined his hand with his. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

 

Marshal looked up at him “Uhm yeah. . . it just feels weird. . . this connection I mean. My teacher had always told me that every Celestial had a pair but I never thought that I would actually find mine.”

 

 

“Your teacher?” “Yeah, he’s like my dad I guess. He taught me everything I know but. . .” “But? What happened?” “He died protecting me a while ago. I’ve been alone ever since. I had nowhere to go and I had nothing to eat. I asked people if they could hire me or something but they all said no so that’s the reason why I began stealing.

 

 

I became wanted and well I had to move to a different place which ta-da, here I am and what happens? I easily get arrested. Who knew there were so many Celestials in one place.” Marshal said with a sigh.

 

 

Trevor giggled “Hey, at least we got to meet.” Marshal smiled at that “Yeah, I guess that’s the only good thing.” There was silence for awhile but then Marshal decided to ask a question he was very curious about.

 

 

“So uhm. . . Trevor, tell me about yourself. Is there, I don't know, someone you’re currently with?” Trevor blushed at that. “Uhm. . . yes but. . .”

 

 

Marshal immediately got in alarm when he saw Trevor’s ears plop down on top of his head and his eyes became watery. “I haven’t heard from him.” “He left? Where is he?” Marshal asked as he got on his knees and began caressing Trevor’s head.

 

 

“I haven’t seen him for almost twenty two years now. We. . . we separated after Mother and Michael died.” Marshal’s eyes widened “Wait do you mean the Sun and the Moon?” Trevor nodded his head.

 

 

“He had to go back to the Moon’s island and take care of it. It was his duty since he’s the next in charge. The last I heard of him, he was going through a battle.” “Huh I see, so this guy-” “Nick” Trevor inputted when Marshal stood silent for awhile.

 

 

“Nick, he’s a family member of the Moon?” “Yes, he’s his brother.” “And he’s a Night Celestial?” Trevor nodded his head as he wiped his eyes.

 

 

“Yikes, a Night and a Light Celestial huh? I bet you two had great ‘Experiences’ huh?” Marshal said with a wink. Trevor’s blushed intensified.

 

 

He slapped Marshal’s shoulder repeatedly “Stop laughing! That’s so embarrassing!” Marshal was laughing very hard with his head thrown back. He couldn’t contain it when he saw how red Trevor’s face got.

 

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He responded as he started rubbing his shoulder repeatedly. “I was just teasing. Anyways, you said that you haven’t seen him huh? So those that mean you’re like in a far distant relationship? I don't know, I wouldn’t do that if I was in your case.”

 

 

Trevor frowned “What do you mean?” “Well, who knows what’s going on out there where he is. I know you said he’s in a battle and what not but a man is a man. We all have needs yes? I’m sure you do as well.” Trevor pouted and looked at the ground.

 

 

“I don't like what you’re insinuating.” “Look, I’m sorry if I’m hurting your feelings but you don't know what’s going on out there. For all you know, he has a plan B and here you are being a good little kitty waiting for him to return home.”

 

 

“Stop. . . he’s not like that.” Trevor responded. Marshal could tell that Trevor was beginning to get mad so he just sighed and nodded. “Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just, the world is a cruel place. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

 

Marshal intertwined his hand with Trevor’s. Trevor quickly looked up “I. . . I know b-but I trust him.” “Okay. . . but just know that I’ve got your back. I’ll beat anyone up if it brings back that bright and beautiful smile you have.”

 

 

Trevor smiled widely and gripped Marshal’s hand tighter. “There it is. . . thank you Trevor, for everything you’re doing.” Trevor shook his head “There’s no need to thank me, I’ll always be there for you.”

 


	24. Enigma Chapter Twenty Four

 

With Marshal behind bars, the town had once again calmed. There was no more issues and Asher was finally able to put his full attention to the real issue at hand. “Joshua, have there been any news about Nick?”

 

 

“No sir, I make sure to always check to see if the messenger birds brought anything but nothing has came. I have to say, I am getting a little worried about everyone out there. Do you think they went into combat?”

 

 

“Heavens forbid it. It would be terrible if they did, we wouldn’t even know the outcome.” Asher sighed and dragged his hand on his face “Stupid Nick and his need to be independent. If only he would’ve let me help him then it wouldn’t be a problem. The enemy wouldn’t know that they came from Acesia. We could easily remove the flag.”

 

 

Joshua chuckled “Nick is like that I guess. I never actually gotten to know him but those little instants that I did showed me that he’s very self reliant. He’s probably too proud for his own good too.”

 

 

Asher once again sighed “Just like his brother. You know. . . I never thought I’d say this but. . . I actually miss all of them. I miss that carefree life where I didn't have to care what others thought and where the only responsibilities I had was to feed my crew.”

 

 

Joshua smiled softly at him “You miss the sea?” Asher gave a sad chuckle “Yeah. . . I miss my ship. I miss sailing to wherever the hell I pleased. I miss the adventure and the mystery of when will I be attacked next? How much would I be worth to be captured? And if it will ever happen. I miss needing to have to run from the authorities and being feared by all.”

 

 

Joshua shook his head back and forth “I don't think you should miss that part, not gonna lie. Things. . . things happen for a reason. Although there are many regrets, life must go on.”

 

 

“I don't regret meeting Edward. . . I don't regret capturing him and taking him hostage. I. . . it might be crazy but. . . I don't regret anything. Actually no, I do regret something, I regret not being able to stop Edward from. . . from what he committed.” Joshua cleared his throat when he felt the somber atmosphere.

 

 

“Well then, enough of that. We have everything prepared for the Solar Eclipse that’s in two weeks. I must say, the people in the town sure are excited about it.

 

 

They’ve prepared floats and beautiful figures of the sun. A sculptor also made a beautiful and very large sculpture of Edward himself.”

 

 

Asher’s eyes widened “What? Someone . . . did that?” “Yeah, his intention was to have it displayed in the center of the park. He’s known him for years, says that he used to play with Edward when he was a young boy.”

 

 

Asher hummed at the information. “I would like to meet this person, this?” “Ah, his name is Jonathan. He lives by the cordwainer down by the local school.”

 

 

“I see, maybe I’ll drop by to take a look once it’s finished then. I would also like to speak with him. Although Arthur had provided me about Edward’s childhood, I would want to know more from a different perspective.”

 

 

“Reasonable. Well then, if I’m no longer needed, I excuse myself.” Joshua said with a bow. He soon left after Asher waved him off. Asher slumped on his chair and turned to look though his window.

 

 

It wasn’t the best view but he did have a wide view of the town. He could see the park that Joshua mentioned in the distance.

 

 

“I wonder how it would look with a giant sculptor of you in the park. Where would you be looking? Would you be looking out at the sea or would you be looking straight at the castle?” Asher asked with a chuckle.

 

 

He had a small smile graced on his face as he envision the said sculpture. He also couldn’t believe that people admired Edward so much that they would even think about doing such things for him.

 

 

He understood why they admired him of course, but it was still a little strange to see strangers ‘love’ Edward so much that they would practically worship him.

 

 

Asher didn't have that great of a reputation when he took charge but he did slowly gained the people's trust.

 

 

Some did indeed feared him. To the point that they even nicknamed him ‘The Mad King’ but he honestly didn't really care. He only took up that title for when either Adam or Edwin would take his place.

 

 

Once one of them did, he wanted to go out to sea and sail for a day or two. Although reluctant in leaving Edward, he would still want to spend at least the night at sea. There were times where he would be laying on his bed and he would feel the sea practically calling out to him.

 

 

He could almost feel the waves hit the shore and he almost wanted to just stay there for the rest of his miserable life, but he had work to do. He had responsibilities to take care of, he’d have to wait until he can finally be on his ship.

 

 

He would obviously come back but just thinking about being on his ship, the Aurora, almost made him want to run to her. His ship was almost like his entire life, his being. He closed his eyes and recalled all the bad and wonderful times he had on that ship.

 

 

That’s were he was kidnapped, where he was betrayed by his old captain, where he met his now family, the crew. Where he battled his enemies, and where he met the love of his life.

 

 

So many things happened on that ship yet, he still loved her. “One day” Asher said as he thought about his ship. “One day I will sail again. But until that day comes, I will remain here. I will do my duties as King.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Water, that’s the only thing you heard down in this forsaken place. Marshal was frustrated. The sounds of dripping water was slowly driving him crazy. His only relief was when he was either totally knocked out or when Trevor blessed him with his presence. That and his stomach growling.

 

 

“Ugh, I’m hungry!” Marshal yelled as the guard passed him, he was ignored. At first he would have his fun with the guards, teasing them and making them mad with rage but they soon ended up ignoring him which was not fun at all.

 

 

“Yo, when is lunch time exactly? I’m going to die of starvation in here.” But the guard once again ignored him. Marshal sighed loudly, making a loud groaning sound.

 

 

“I never thought that jail would be this boring. I thought it would be intimidating. Guys tries to ruffle me up a bit, me needing to sleep with one eye open and always make sure that I don’t drop the soap or anything and yet here we are, in this boring ass jail cell. . . by myself!”

 

 

“Would you please shut up?” Marshal smiled when the guard finally cracked “Hmm, I just want some company you know. Trevor is the only one that pays any attention to me. Maybe if you guys were a little laid back then maybe we could be on good terms huh?”

 

 

The guard tsked “You’re a prisoner, we aren’t allowed to indulge in conversation with you.” “Oh? Did the Mad King ordered it himself?” Marshal sighed “At this rate I’m going to die of boredom.”

 

 

Marshal leaned on the rails, facing the guard. He stuck his arm out, placing it over his head and smiled. Seeing his movements, the guard slightly tilted his head to look at what he was doing.

 

 

“I’m sure you’re bored too huh? Being in here and taking care of a lonely prisoner. Why don't we do something that’ll be worth our while? Why don't the both of us have some fun huh?” Marshal said with a wink.

 

 

The guards scoffed “Excuse me?” “Come on, no ones around. Plus, I don't mind what position I’m in, I’m a switch.” Marshal replied with a smirk.

 

 

“How dare you even imply such indecency!” Marshal laughed loudly “Hmm, a stuck up I see. I won’t say anything, promise. I’ll do anything as long as it gets me out of this boredom.”

 

 

The guard looked like he was about to say something else but he immediately shut his mouth when Trevor came prancing down the corridor with a tray on his hands.

 

 

“Good afternoon Marshal, I hope you’re hungry because I brought you so much food.” Trevor said with a wide smile.

 

 

The minute Marshal saw Trevor, his whole demeanor changed. “Trevor! I’m so glad you’re here. I’m so bored without you.” Marshal said with a large smile.

 

 

The guard was surprised how quick Marshal’s behavior changed whenever Trevor was around but he immediately decided that he should give them privacy. He stood up and left.

 

 

Trevor and Marshal didn't even notice his lack of presence as they quickly began talking. “Sorry if I was late. I creeped in a muffin from Phil though.”

 

 

“Aww thanks hun.” Marshal said with a gentle smile. He quickly began eating and he practically moaned at the taste.

 

 

“Whoever this Phil is, is a god. Jesus, he cooks like an angel would.” Trevor laughed “I don't know about that but I do admit that his cooking is the best.”

 

 

After Marshal was done eating, he gracefully told Trevor about his own way of ‘fun’. “Oh my god you did not! Poor guard, I can’t believe you said that!” Trevor said with wide eyes. Although it was absurd, it was still kind of funny.

 

 

“What else could I do here? Nobody talks to me and they kept ignoring me so I thought, maybe flirting would make them notice me and buala! They noticed me.” Trevor once again laughed loudly.

 

 

“I can’t believe you.” “You try it. The next time you’re in trouble or bored out of your wits, just a little flirt here and there and they’ll actually fall for it. They might even let you out.”

 

 

“It sounds like you’re saying it out of experience.” Trevor responded with a smile but it immediately faltered when Marshal smirked. “And who said I didn't?”

 

 

“Oh no, don't tell me this isn’t your first time in a cell!?” “Nope, I’ve been in a cell before. I didn't want to be in jail so I made the guard an offer. I would do whatever the hell he wanted but he’d have to let me go and here I am.”

 

 

“What did he tell you to do? Actually don't answer that!” Trevor quickly said when he saw Marshal’s smirk grow wider.

 

 

“It wasn’t that bad. You would think that the guard would ask me to you know, bend over but it was the other way around. Not bad if I say so myself.” “Oh my god! Please don't say anymore, that’s so embarrassing!”

 

 

Marshal laughed at Trevor’s flushed face “I’m willing for anything though, no strings attached of course, If you’re up for it.” Trevor blushed even harder and he quickly began to hit Marshal on the chest.

 

 

“Stop! Oh my god!” Marshal grabbed both Trevor’s hands and sat them on his lap. “I’m sorry I’m sorry. I just like teasing, honest. You don't have to if you don't want to, I don't mind though.” Trevor sighed “You don't look sorry.”

 

 

“What can I say? I’m shameless.” Marshal replied with a shrug. “You need to go to church.” “And you need to let loose. Being carefree is almost a blessing and a curse in it’s own. One thing is for sure though, I rather be able to do whatever I want than be restricted and have limitations.

 

 

If someone is going to give themselves to me, I want it all and I want it on every surface I can find.” Marshal said as he placed his forehead on Trevor’s. “But for you. . . I’m willing to do anything for you. Absolutely everything and anything.”

 

 

Trevor blushed at their close proximity “Uhm Marshal. . .” “I know. . . I can’t have you, and that’s fine. It’s not love and I know that but I would definitely leave everything for you if you asked me to.”

 

 

Trevor looked down at his lap “I. . . I’ll help you in any way I can as well. You can trust me with anything.” Marshal smiled and patted Trevor’s head “I know. . trust me, I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Marshal's personality. If he seems somewhat familiar to another certain Marshal, then. . . I'm sorry. lol, I hope you enjoyed the chap! Merry Christmas!!!! <3 Hope all of you are spending it happily with your loved ones. If not, know that you are important and that you deserves happiness. Love you all ^~^ and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	25. Enigma Chapter Twenty Five

 

Ever since Adam became, or more like shown that he was a Celestial, he had been guarded every single time he went out into the town. Not only that, even when he was with Edwin, they would still follow him. Thankfully they would leave him alone whenever he was in the forest.

 

 

“So where are we going?” Edwin asked as he followed Adam through the forest. “I’m going to show you a place that Laylah once showed me. She said it was her place whenever she needed to stay low.”

 

 

Edwin hummed “Hey Adam, isn’t it weird that we never questioned Laylah on why she never showed herself and even told us that we had to keep her identity a secret? We never asked her or even thought anything wrong with it.”

 

 

“Actually, you’re right. I even sometimes question how we even spoke to her when we were young. Any regular kid would be weary of strangers but for some reason we just straight out trusted her blindly.”

 

 

Edwin chuckled “Literally.” “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean it like that-” “Yeah, I know. It’s kind of funny to tease people about that though. Back in Tearrian people would pity me because I was blind but I’m sure they had crazy looks when they saw that I didn't need my eyes to see.”

 

 

“I take it this was after you became Celestial?” “Yup, in others eyes, I’m just a blind kid that can’t defend himself. I’m glad I was able to show them the truth.” Edwin responded with a proud smile.

 

 

“Edwin. . . When did you really hear Dad.” Edwin’s eyebrows shot up “What?” “I mean. . . did you hear Dad before you became a Celestial?”

 

 

“I. . . uh yeah, I did. I first heard him almost a month after I arrived at Tearrian.” Asher’s eyes went wide “What? You heard him that soon? How? What did he tell you?”

 

 

Edwin gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck. “Uh not gonna lie, it’s a little embarrassing. The first time I heard him was when I was feeling my worst. I was lonely, so unexplainably lonely. Even though I had people around me, I felt like I was the only one in the entire island.

 

 

I felt terrible. . . I felt depressed. When I first heard him, I was having a nervous breakdown.” “Oh my god Edwin, I’m sorry. I didn't know.” “Yeah it’s okay, really. Anyways, he called out to me and well. . . that was the first time I saw a person’s face without it needing to be dark.

 

 

He was. . . it was insane. Edward was very beautiful. I was astonished and amazed that I couldn’t even say anything to him. He told me that I wasn’t alone, that I’m never alone. I came to in my mother’s arms. She was cradling me, asking me if I was alright but the only thing I was able to say was Edward’s name.

 

 

Ever since that time my mother would always keep me under watch. The guards doubled and I was no longer able to stay alone.” “That’s. . . that’s crazy. I had a similar experience. I was in the west wing and I felt alone too. I was talking to him but I didn't expect him to respond. Before I know it, he’s also telling me that I wasn’t alone.”

 

 

Edwin hummed, a gentle smile on his face “Even though he’s gone he still takes care of his own. He’s. . . he’s incredible.” “Yeah.” Adam responded with a smile of his own. They both finally arrived at Laylah’s little hideout. They quickly entered and sat in the little chairs that adorned the makeshift house. “It’s small in here.” Edwin said as he looked around.

 

 

“Well we are older. We take up most the room.” “We? Sorry but I’m not the one who’s apparently been working out and training. Your bulkiness is taking up most of the room.”

 

 

“I am not bulky! Besides, I’m not the only one that trained!” “Well I didn't work out to get ripped!” Both stood silent and then bursted out into fits of laughter.

 

 

“Man, I missed this.” Adam said, wiping the tears that escaped his eyes. “Yeah me too. . . I miss Laylah too.” “So did I. . . where do you think she is?” Adam asked but Edwin just shrugged.

 

 

“I’m guessing she told you too that she had important things to do and that she’d eventually see us again?” Adam nodded “Yup, all words exactly. I completely understand but. . . I really do miss her. She was like a big sister to us.”

 

 

Edwin sighed “Well, I don't know about you but I feel a little claustrophobic in here so I’m getting out.” Adam chuckled and followed Edwin out of the makeshift house. They both walked around the forest for awhile longer, conversing about random things and even about the upcoming festival, and they eventually walked back to the castle when the sky began to turn it’s orange tangy color.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Phil! Where exactly did you put the tin pan?!” Daymia yelled as she rummaged through the cupboards. Phil, Daymia, Roy, and Jack, as well as the maids were beginning to make arrangements for the festival.

 

 

The wanted to participate and give out some food to the people who needed it. Phil had also the bright idea of make little chocolate cake for the kids and people that were going to be walking around the festival.

 

 

Daymia, with nothing else to do, ended up helping them. She did however stated that she wasn’t going to be walking around, handing said items. She would rather sit in front of a stand and let the people come to her.

 

 

In which she ended up going to be just that. “Can we make cookies too?” Roy asked with a glint in his eyes. “We’re already going to make a lot of food as it is. We don't need to make cookies, we’ll be giving the kids diabetes.”

 

 

Roy pouted at Phil’s remark “We’re not gonna give them alot of sweets you know and besides, I’m pretty sure their parents wouldn’t let them anyways.”

 

 

“True but you never know how kids react nowadays. The last kid I had to babysit besides Adam and Edwin, who were of course well behaved kids, was you who was a brat.”

 

 

“Let’s just get these done. I don't know why we’re doing these so early when the Eclipse will be in a week.” Daymia said, placing the ingredients in a stack on the kitchen island.

 

 

“Such a large cake should be prepared at least five days in advance so that, that way we can just frost it the day before and have it ready for the actual event.”

 

 

“Phil. . . who even taught you how to cook? I thought cakes were supposed to be made a day before the actual thing.” Daymia asked as she turned to look at Phil.

 

 

“No one taught me, I read it in a book. The local baker also gave me handy tips in advance. We can cook the rest of the food the day before and reheat it an hour or two before we take it out to the town.”

 

 

“What about the cookies?” Roy asked with a pleading look. “Fine, we can make the cookies an hour before so that they can remain hot when we give them out.” Phil responded with a sigh. “Yes!”

 

 

Everyone got to work and began preparing and baking the large cake for the Solar Eclipse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Asher stood on his knees in the west wing, body looking directly at the gold altar. Asher came to notice that ever since he and Adam began spending time together, he had found himself less depressed. He would smile alot more and he wouldn’t catch himself with dark thoughts nor sadness.

 

 

He also began going to the west wing less and less, or more like, not by himself. Adam would always accompany him. He felt. . . guilty? He didn't know why or more like he did but he knew he shouldn’t feel this way, Edward wouldn’t have liked it if he did.

 

 

The silence was deafening but Asher found that he didn't really mind it. He looked at the ice glass casket and smiled “Hi. . . I’m sorry for not being near you for much. Things have gotten busy lately and things would present themselves out of nowhere.

 

 

I. . . I missed you. I promise you that I will come visit you alot more often, with and without Adam as well. I don't exactly know if you feel or even hear anything but I would assume that you would like that our son would spend time with the both of us.

 

 

You know. . . he’s just like you.” Asher said with a small smile. “I know I keep saying this but, he’s just like you. In the way he talks and moves around, it seems like if you were there all along. It. . . amazes me how our son can remind me so much like you.

 

 

He’s a very loyal, honest, and a fair boy as well. You would’ve been proud of him. . . I know you would. Anyways, I’m sure Adrik had told you but your brother’s arrival has been beneficial for Adam. He sees him as a brother you know, I guess if you see it in the ‘Celestial way’ he technically is his brother instead of an uncle.” Asher stood up and slowly walked towards Edward, placing his hand on the casket.

 

 

“Have I told you today that you look beautiful? If not, I’m sure Adam or Adrik has. I noticed that Adrik. . . he’s been a little overprotective of you. Don't get me wrong, I encourage it but it just seems a little odd? He hasn’t been like this before, only recently.

 

 

I don't know what it is but I’ll make sure if everything is okay with him.” Moments passed with just Asher staring at Edward’s face. He then let out a little chuckle “You know, there’s someone out in the town who says he use to play with you as a child. He’s making a sculpture of you. He’s going to place it in the very same park that you played with him.

 

 

I’m thinking, maybe I should check it out and tell you about it later. I’m sure you would’ve been shy and flustered about him doing that though.” Asher sighed “There’s also that new little issue with the Celestial of Morphing. The guards had told me that he’s a shameless rascal.

 

 

Flirts and does whatever the hell he wants. . . he did caught Trevor’s attention though which I don't know if it’s a good or bad thing. I just hope nothing serious happens since he’s with Nick and all. Speaking of, I haven’t heard anything of him since that last time.

 

 

Take care of him yeah? I. . . I know he’s a Night Celestial and all but. . . please take care of him and the others there. They helped us. . . they helped me when I most needed it. I would ask Michael but I don't really know how.” Asher said with a small chuckle.

 

 

He slightly bent over and placed a kiss on top of the glass, where Edward’s forehead was. “I have to go now but I’ll be back tonight.” Asher was reluctant to go but he forced himself to leave, not before throwing one last glance before he exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the Year! I'm so glad that 2018 is done. Not going to lie, I had a very rough year this year. I'm really hoping for a better one for 2019. At least I hope that you guys had a better year than me. If not, you weren't the only one but have hope! The new year is here and we must all be hopeful for a better, happier year. I hope all of you enjoyed the holidays and I give you the best wishes for the year to come. See yah in 2019! ( AKA Next Tuesday )


	26. Enigma Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I wasn't sure to upload or not but I know that some people don't really get along with their families and would even be in a separate room because they're 'forced' to attend the festivities ( I'm one of those people ) So I decided to might as well upload a chapter ^~^ I hope you enjoy it!

 

A couple of days were left before the Solar Eclipse. The people of Acesia were anxiously anticipating the upcoming festival. The school was out for the entire week in honor of the Sun and Moon reuniting in the sky.

 

 

Just like in the town, the castle was also filled with people anticipating the Solar Eclipse. Everyone except Asher who honestly hated big crowds. He was extremely grateful of everyone coming together and celebrating this day for Edward and Michael but the closer that day came, the more he wanted to shut it all down.

 

 

He didn't know what it was but he was nervous. Adrik seemed nervous as well but he didn't comment on it, he didn't have to. It was obvious that he didn't want to separate from Edward’s side. For safety measures, Asher made sure to double security that day. Because he was King, and because he was Edward’s husband, he had to attend the festivities, at least for awhile.

 

 

Asher sighed as he slumped on his chair. He surprisingly didn't have much work to do. The people were happy and didn't have a complaint, everything seemed to be secured around the island and he also finished all the cargo lists he had to make sure to have for the alliance’s elders.

 

 

The only thing on his mind besides the whole ‘Nervous feeling’ of the festival was Nick’s inactiveness. It’s been approximately three years since he’s last heard anything from Nick.

 

 

“I hope he’s okay.” Asher said as he thought about everyone on the island. He then thought about Trevor and how he would be feeling. “Thankfully he has someone to entertain him a bit. To distract him from all the worry.” Asher said out loud. He hasn’t spoken to Marshal since he first got here.

 

 

The first time they spoke, Marshal honestly pissed him off. He was cocky and arrogant yet he noticed something completely off from his character.

 

 

The first time Trevor and Marshal saw each other, there was almost a spark of recognition. Marshal’s attitude and arrogant manner had completely changed.

 

 

He almost seemed like a different person. The guards had also told him that Marshal makes a complete one eighty whenever he sees Trevor. Asher sighed “I can’t with this issue. As long as there’s no issue in the future then I don’t care what he decides to do.” Asher said as he stretched and cracked his back.

 

 

He was about to stand when a knock on the door made him stop. “Come in.” Joshua entered and quickly bowed in front of him.  “Uh Ace. . . there’s a letter for you here and. . . it’s from Naunia.” Asher groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“He doesn’t know when to quit does he? Just send him the same thing and ignore the rest.” “Yeah. . . that’s what I was going to do but. . . I think you should read it.”

 

 

Joshua hesitantly placed the letter in front of Asher. Asher reached for it and began reading. The closer he got to the end of the letter, the more his eyebrows would furrow.

 

 

“He’s thinking of coming here?!” Asher yelled as he stood up. “Yeah and that’s not all. Apparently he’ll be arriving in around two days. Just before the festival. . . what are we going to do? Should we deny access?” Joshua asked as he looked at Asher’s face concerningly.

 

 

“No. . . just-” Asher once again sighed loudly. “Just let him through, I’m finally going to end this constant need of having an alliance.”

 

 

Joshua nodded “Ok, should I send a letter back?” “No, he’s already on his way over. It’ll be in vein if he still plans to come anyways.”

 

 

“Ok then, I’ll leave you now.” Joshua responded with a bow. He quietly closed the door behind him as he walked out of the study room.

 

 

Joshua walked towards the kitchen but stopped when he noticed Trevor walking away with a heavy tray with food. He was about to call out to him but stopped when he saw that he was headed towards the cell rooms.

 

 

“Concerning isn’t it?” Daymia said, startling Joshua. “I don't like the fact that he spends the majority of his time with him. I know that he’s a Light Celestial and what not but I just shake off the feeling that maybe Marshal will bring alot of issues for Trevor in the future.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Joshua asked and Daymia just gave him an incredulous look. “You serious? What happens if Trevor and Marshal. . . you know, get together? Wouldn’t that be terrible? Poor Nick, who even knows if he’s even alive right now.”

 

 

“Daymia! Don't say those things, of course he’s alive. Any who, we should just support whatever Trevor wants to do.” Daymia turned to look at Joshua in the eye. “Tell me, do you support him having a relationship with that thug?”

 

 

Joshua’s eyes widened and he quickly looked away from her. “I. . . I d-do. I might not like the guy but. . . if he ends up making Trevor happy then. . . I support him.”

 

 

Daymia hummed “You still like him don't you? You walked away when it was with Nick but now that he’s out of the picture, you shouldn’t let anyone else take him.

 

 

Fight for his love, I’m sure you’ll be able to achieve it. Nick and Marshal are different, Trevor liked Nick but he doesn’t like Marshal, you should take advantage of the situation.”

 

 

Joshua furrowed his eyebrows “Nick. . . Nick is not out of the picture. He will be back, I’m certain. I. . . I don't want to see all the pain that will come if something ever happens to him.

 

 

But. . . if something were to ever happen to Nick. . . then I’ll make sure that Trevor doesn’t need anyone to stand by his side.” Daymia chuckled “Cute, you still like him alot don't you?” Joshua didn't respond. He instead left and walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Hey Marshal, I brought you your dinner.” Trevor said as he placed the tray of food in front of him, on the ground. “Thanks, I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna come today.”

 

 

Trevor laughed when he saw the big pout Marshal had on his face. “I wouldn’t just leave you here without food you know. Anyways, eat up. It’s getting late and visits will be over soon.”

 

 

Marshal began eating but he continuously stopped to look at Trevor from time to time. “What is it?” Trevor asked. Marshal lifted his hand and gently touched Trevor’s bottom eyelid with the back of his fingers.

 

 

“You haven’t been getting enough sleep have you? Why? Does it have to do with lover boy?” Trevor chuckled sadly. “Uh. . . yeah. It’s. . . today marks three years since I’ve heard of him. I’m just a little worried is all.”

 

 

Marshal hummed “I’m sure he’s fine. You should have faith that he’ll be back soon. You did said he promised you no?” Trevor nodded “Then there, if you trust him and he’s never let you down then he’ll be back.”

 

 

Trevor smiled gratefully “Thank you Marshal.” “Don't mention it, that’s what pairs do right? Among other things.” Marshal responded whilst he moved both his eyebrows up and down.

 

 

Trevor blushed “Marshal!” Marshal bursted out laughing when Trevor smacked him hard on the shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m sorry! But you know it’s true though right? I’m up for it if you are.”

 

 

“S-Shut up!” Trevor yelled shyly. Although he was incredible sad, Trevor was extremely grateful that Marshal was here, by his side.

 

 


	27. Enigma Chapter Twenty Seven

 

Asher was currently double checking the supplies before the festival tomorrow. He needed to make sure everything was in order. He was speaking with Joshua when a guard suddenly approached him.

 

 

“Your majesty, forgive me for interrupting but there is ship here declaring that they have permission to dock on the port. They claim to be from Naunia, the King of Naunia.”

 

 

Asher sighed “Yeah. . . let them in. I’ll be in the throne room.” “Yes your majesty.” The guard responded with a low bow.

 

 

“Wow so he really came huh. Would you want me to attend?” “Yeah, Adrik doesn’t want to move from his spot so I’d be a real help if you tagged along.”

 

 

Joshua nodded and followed behind Asher. Once Asher was sat on his throne and Joshua standing on his left side, the guard came in and proceeded to let the Naunians in. Arthur was already in the room as well.

 

 

“King Asher, what an honor to meet you and Arthur, it’s a pleasure to once again see you. It’s been years now no?” “Why yes it has been, how have you been Henry?” Arthur asked.

 

 

Henry smiled “It has been the same as it’s always been.” “Enough conversation, what do you want?” Asher said, bringing Henry’s attention back to him.

 

 

“You know what I want. I want to renew the contract of Acesia’s and Naunia’s alliance.” Asher tsked “You sure are persistent aren’t you? Why are you lowering yourself and begging for that alliance huh?”

 

 

“That’s simple, since you yourself is on that place, I’m King and I must provide for my people. We are currently not in a great position in our economy. My people are desperately asking me for assurance.

 

 

We had received a threat. We don't know from whom it comes from but we do know that we are not fit for a fight at this moment.

 

 

That’s where Acesia comes in, if I have you behind me then the other lands will stay away from me. Acesia is one of the most feared kingdom out there since the whole rumor of Celestials roaming around.”

 

 

“It isn’t a rumor but I don't see how Acesia will benefit from our alliance.” Asher responded with an expressionless face.

 

 

“We can support each other in the worst and best scenarios. We can trade and more importantly, we can unite our lands in holy matrimony.”

 

 

Asher frowned “You see, that’s what I don't like. I’m sure you recall, but I am not going to allow a forced marriage to happen. Not now, not ever so give it up. I’ll reconsider your offer if you pull off this ridiculous idea of marrying your daughter with my son.”

 

 

Henry shook his head “I am not married, it is my sister. My late father had an affair and conceived a daughter and a son before his passing. They are of royal blood whether it be only from my father, she is still my sister and princess nonetheless.”

 

 

“Admirable to say the least but my decision has been made. I am not marrying my son by force.” Henry sighed and turned to look at Arthur.

 

 

“How about Edwin? He is of royal blood as well, why not ask him?” Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Asher spoke for him.

 

 

“I said no. I will have none of them married by force, accept it. It’s either without the marriage or no deal, you’re decision.”

 

 

Henry thought for a bit. He promised his family that he would do anything so that his sister to be married off to one of the Acesian but he had no other choice to accept Asher’s offer.

 

 

Before his family’s pride comes the well being of his people and family. “Alright, I accept your offer.” Henry responded with a nod. “Good, how long do you plan on staying?”

 

 

Joshua asked as he moved forward. Henry eyed him and then responded “I’ll be hoping on staying for at least three days so that we could secure the contract.”

 

 

“Very well, follow.” Asher said as he stood up and walked towards the throne rooms exit, Henry followed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“So everything good for tomorrow?” Phil asked. Adam, Edwin and Phil were walking towards the kitchen to check the meals of the town people. Adam and Edwin volunteered to help distribute the food as well.

 

 

All three of them stopped when they saw Asher and Joshua with an unknown man behind him. The man suddenly stopped when he saw Adam.

 

 

“E-Edward?. . .” He said with wide eyes. Everyone turned to him. “Uhm. . . no, I’m-” “He’s Adam, my and Edward’s son.” Asher responded.

 

 

“Oh. . . wow. I can’t believe how much he resembles. . .” Henry looked all over Adam’s face with awe. It’s been a long time since Henry’s seen Edward, way before his death. Seeing Adam, who looks almost exactly like him shocked him immensely.

 

 

“Forgive me for my astonishment. I was just surprised, is all. My name is Henry, I am the King of Naunia.”

 

 

Adam’s eyes widened ‘Henry? Wait. . . Henry was the name of the person who Dad was being forced to marry.’ Adam said in his head.

 

 

“Ah, hi. My name is Adam, Prince of Acesia.” “It’s a pleasure and you are?” Henry asked as he turned to look at Edwin.

 

 

“Edwin, Prince of Acesia and Celestial of Innocence.” Henry’s eyes widened. Asher chuckled “Well then, let’s head to the study no?”

 

 

“Yes of course.” Henry responded but his eyes next laid on Phil. “Hey. . . you’re Philip De La Monte correct? You were affected by the curse as well I see.”

 

 

Phil’s eyes widened “How. . . how did you-” “I read alot about your family, well obviously since I was going to unite the kingdom once upon a time.”

 

 

“Phil, what is he talking about?” Adam asked as he turned to look at Phil with a questioning look. “Oh. . . do they not know?” Henry asked as he looked at everyone’s faces.

 

 

“Let’s go, we will speak of this later.” Asher quickly said to cut the conversation. “No wait, what do we not know?” Adam asked as he turned to look at Henry.

 

 

“Enough, I said that we will speak of this later.” Asher said as he looked at everyone with a serious face.

 

 

Asher, Joshua, and Henry later left and left Phil, Adam, and Edwin in the halls alone. “Phil. . . what was he talking about?” “N-Nothing! I. . . I have to go. I have something important to take care of.”

 

 

Phil left without another word. “Phil wait!” “Adam . . . do you think. . .” Adam turned to look at Edwin.

 

 

“Think what?” Without saying anything, Edwin grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him out into the town.

 

 

“Wait where are we going?!” He asked but still followed wherever Edwin led him. “The town’s library? Why are we here when we have a library at home?” Adam asked but Edwin continued to walk inside.

 

 

“Ah good morning my liege, what a pleasure to see the both of you here. What can I be of service to you?” An old woman asked as he walked in front of the boys.

 

 

“Elena, do you perhaps have the tree book of Tearrian?” Edwin asked. The woman smiled and nodded “Why I sure do, wait here and I’ll bring it for you.”

 

 

Edwin nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the end of the room, Adam followed. “Elena? Have. . .have you been here before?” Edwin nodded as an answer.

 

 

“And why did you ask for the tree book of Tearrian?” “You’ll see.” The two waited for the woman to return and once she did, she place a big heavy book out in front of them.

 

 

“Here you boys go. I’ll leave you to your reading.” “Thank you Elena.” Edwin said as he grabbed the book and slided it towards Adam.

 

 

Adam looked at the book then up at Edwin “Read or do you intend me to read?” Edwin asked with an incredulous look.

 

 

“Ah, right. . . sorry.” Adam grabbed the book and opened it. The first page contained an enormous family tree. At the top of the page it said “Royal Tearrian Family Tree.”

 

 

“Uhm Edwin. . . what do you want me to read exactly?” Edwin sighed “You’re really dimwitted aren’t you?” “Hey! I am not dimwitted!”

 

 

“Then answer me this, what is my family name if my Mother never married my Father.” Edwin asked with a straight face.

 

 

Adam bit his bottom lip as he thought. He suddenly opened his eyes widely “. . . De La Monte. . .”

 

 

“Exactly, now look back onto the page now that you know what you’re looking for.” Adam did just that. He skimmed through the tree, he quickly found his grandmother at the bottom of the page but he still continued his search.

 

 

Adam immediately stopped “Phillip De La Monte page twenty seven.” He quickly turned the pages until he was on page twenty seven.

 

 

“Read it out loud.” Edwin said as he waited for Adam to get to the page. “Prince Philip De La Monte, sixth in line for the throne. He was the most troublesome of the six princes. It states that he and the oldest use to dress as commoners and roam the streets.

 

 

He was then pronounced missing at the age of twenty three. After ten years, they proclaimed him to be dead. It says they looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found.”

 

 

“So Phil’s a prince but. . . what is he to us?” Edwin asked. Adam turned back to the family tree and saw the connection.

 

 

“. . . our late uncle. He would be our. . . uncle?” Adam gulped. Phil was their uncle. “Why? . . why did no one told us?”

 

 

“I. . . I don't know but we should ask Phil. Let’s not make any assumptions.” Adam nodded and sighed. Both of them stood up and said their goodbyes to Elena.

 

 

“Why do you think they hid it from us?” Adam asked as he looked at the ground. “I honestly don't think anyone knows. Maybe only Asher knows. Either way, they must had their reasons.”

 

 

Adam turned to look at Edwin “How. . . how are you so calmed about this? We just found out that the person that use to take care of us was actually our uncle.”

 

 

“It’s not really that much of a big deal. We did call him uncle Phil since the beginning. The only difference now is that our blood is the same. I’m. . . I’m honestly happy. That means we have another person that is our blood, another real family member.”

 

 

“They’re all our family members.” Adam responded with a frown. “I know but when it comes to blood, it’s different.

 

 

Anyways, let’s go back home but let’s give Phil some time yeah? I’m sure he’ll be avoiding us for awhile.” Adam nodded “Okay.”

 


	28. Enigma Chapter Twenty Eight

 

As expected, Phil avoided any confrontation whatsoever. Adam and Edwin was trying to catch Phil alone but there would always be someone in the room.

 

 

They even asked to speak with him in private but he would always brush it off, saying he had other things to do. “What are we gonna do?” Adam asked as he slumped on his bed.

 

 

“I don't know but we should definitely give him some space. He’s not ready to speak yet.” Edwin responded with a sigh.

 

 

He sat on the bed next to Adam and tapped his leg twice “We should get to sleep already. The festival is tomorrow and we must have our full energy.”

 

 

“Do you think that Henry guy is still here? I haven’t seen him since we met him yesterday.” “I’m not sure but we should expect him in the festival tomorrow. He did say he was a King didn't he?”

 

 

Edwin asked as he stretched his back. “Yeah. . . hey, did you know that my Dad was being forced to marry before he met Father?” Adam asked. He saw Edwin’s eyebrows raise to his hairline.

 

 

“He was? Wow. . . no I didn't know that. I just know the main events after. I guess Laylah didn't really think that was important?”

 

 

“I. . . Laylah gave me a book. It was written by King Derek of Acesia, our great great grandfather. She wrote some things after his writing as well. She wrote about Dad’s life before he met Father.

 

 

There it said that he was forced to get married to a Prince Henry, which is now King Henry.” Edwin hummed “I see. . . that would explain how surprised he sounded when he saw you.” Edwin said with a nod.

 

 

“He looked surprised too, you should’ve seen him. He looked like he was staring at a ghost.” Adam responded with a small chuckle.

 

 

“According to everyone, you do look like Edward so that’s a given. Anyways, I was serious about sleeping early. Tomorrow’s the festival and we have to help the others with the distribution.”

 

 

Edwin stood up and walked towards the door. “Good night” “Good night” Adam responded as he situated himself on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day and just thinking about it made Adam groan. “I better sleep then.”

 

 

He looked up at his ceiling and thought about his Dad. ‘I should visit him soon. . . I haven’t seen him for almost three days now.’ Adam thought as he slowly closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*It was early morning, the day of the festival was here. The town was buzzing, preparing for the festival and the Eclipse. The Solar Eclipse was suppose to take place later in the afternoon but the people of the town were too excited to wait and set up.

 

 

The towns people weren’t the only ones that were awake in the early hours of the day. Asher and Joshua were also awake, making sure everything was set.

 

 

“Yeah, my best bet is that the Eclipse will be an hour or two before dawn.” Joshua said as he stared out the window.

 

 

The sun was shining brightly but the moon was nowhere in sight. “I hope the crew and the guards told everyone in town to not look directly into the sun when the eclipse arrive.”

 

 

Asher responded as he looked through his papers. “Yes, I made sure to tell them too. I also made sure everyone had candles to burn when the moon covers up the sun completely.”

 

 

Asher nodded at Joshua's words. He stood up from his chair and made his way out of the study room when he suddenly ran into Trevor who was holding a black bag.

 

 

“Trevor . . . what are you doing up this early?” He asked as he eyed him suspiciously. “Uhm. . . I was just uh. . .” Trevor avoided any sort of eye contact as he moved the bag behind his back.

 

 

“Trevor, what are you holding?” Joshua asked as he reached behind him. “Ah nothing! It’s just. . . I kind of want to uhm. . .”

 

 

“Trevor” Trevor looked up at Asher’s commanding tone. “Y-Yes?” “Tell me what is it that you’re hiding.”

 

 

Trevor looked down at the ground, ears flat on his head. He moved the bag from behind his back and handed it to Asher.

 

 

He grabbed it and saw it’s contents. It was a variety of snacks as well as water and a candle holder with it’s candlestick.

 

 

“Let me guess, is this for Marshal?” He asked and Trevor’s ears moved from side to side. He quickly nodded, once again avoiding eye contact.

 

 

Asher sighed “Here, don't hide anything from me anymore. If he needs or wants something, let me know first and I will give the order, understood?”

 

 

Trevor’s ears perked up “Y-Yes. . . I will!” He replied as he tried to conceal a smile. “Good, make sure he and yourself stays out of trouble.” Asher responded with a smile as he ruffled Trevor’s hair.

 

 

Trevor widened his eyes. Asher had never treated him so kindly before. It was like the old Asher who use to always tease him and ignore him was now gone.

 

 

Trevor pouted and blushed as he nodded his head. He quickly walked away and into the cell rooms. “You sure are softer now. Of course with all due respect your majesty!” Joshua yelled when he saw Asher lift one eyebrow.

 

 

“I guess you’re right. . . I have become soft.” Asher responded as he rubbed his forehead. “Let’s go, Henry will be arriving soon for the signing. We should be ready before he does.” “Yes sire.” The both of them walked towards the throne room where they awaited Henry’s arrival.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The cells were silent. The only sound you can hear is Marshal’s whistling. Surprisingly, there was no guard today. He would always go to sleep and wake up with a guard in the halls but this time, there was no one.

 

 

Marshal groaned “Ugh! I’m so bored!” He yelled out with frustration. He slumped on the small uncomfortable mattress they had him sleep in and looked up at the ceiling. He could see drops of water make their way through the gaps of the stone around them.

 

 

A low drip drip sound filled the room. At first the sound would drive him crazy but now, he sometimes doesn’t even hear it. It somehow fades into his mind and it’s quite relaxing.

 

 

“I’m gonna go crazy in here.” He said with a pout. “You’re already crazy.” Trevor responded with a chuckle. He sat down in his usual spot, on the ground, in front of the bars.

 

 

“Good morning, I brought you something for later.” Trevor said as he slipped the bag in through the bars. “What’s this?” Marshal asked as he grabbed the bag and looked at its contents.

 

 

“Today’s the festival and I promised that I would help so I might not be able to be with you until tonight.” Marshal pouted with a whine.

 

 

“You’re leaving me alone? Ugh, this day can not get any worse.” Trevor chuckled at Marshal’s exaggeration. “Calm down. You have that one guard you flirted with last time.”

 

 

“He’s not here. . . no one is. Where’s the guards by the way? It’s not very wise to leave a prisoner unguarded. I know that I’m the only one here but I’ll have you know that I could easily escape if I wanted to you know.”

 

 

Trevor chuckled “Oh could you? Well then, I’ll let them know so that you can get extra security.” Marshal hummed with a smirk “Oh I would love that.”

 

 

“Stop!” Trevor yelled as Marshal licked his lips seductively. “But really though, what’s this festival about again?” Marshal asked as he rubbed where Trevor had hit him.

 

 

“It’s the Solar Eclipse! We are using the Eclipse to have a festival in honor of Mother.” “Hmm I see. . . how did you guys even found out about this Eclipse though?” Marshal asked with a tilt of his head.

 

 

“The Celestial of Deity told Joshua on one of his voyages. He told him that the Eclipse will signify rebirth. He also said to be extra careful, who knows why. Ace took care of the security though.

 

 

Speaking of. . . he’s acting quite different now a days.” “Ace? Are you talking about the Mad King? I thought his name was Asher?” Marshal asked with a frown.

 

 

“Well it is, Ace is a sort of nickname we use. The nickname ‘The Mad King’ was given to him because he was always moody. He had his reasons though. He isn’t evil or anything. . . he just wasn’t in his best moment.”

 

 

“And he is now?” Marshal asked with an expressionless face. “Yup! I’m sure Adam had to do with it. Ever since they both started hanging around each other, he started smiling more.”

 

 

“Adam is the prince correct? The blonde one?” “Yeah, he’s Ace’s and Mother’s son. Edwin is also the prince, he’s the Celestial of Innocence. He’s Mother’s brother.”

 

 

“Ah, I see. . . and why weren’t they together? You said that the King and Adam weren’t together until recently?” “Ace. . . he’s cursed. He’s immortal and he can turn other people who are around him immortal too.”

 

 

Marshal widened his eyes “Wow! Who knew! So like, are you immortal as well?” Trevor nodded. “Yeah. . .we all are. Everyone in this castle is.”

 

 

Marshal hummed “Will I become one? You know since I’m being accepted and all.” “Yes but of course if you don't want to then that’s completely fine. You’re in no pressure to become something you’re not.”

 

 

Marshal smiled, one that did not reach his eyes. “I’m the Celestial of Morphing, I’m meant to be someone I’m not.” Trevor’s smiled vanished. “What do you mean?”

 

 

Marshal looked into Trevor’s eyes and sighed “Have. . . have you ever felt like you’re being someone you’re not?” Trevor shook his head no.

 

 

“I have. . . I even sometimes forget who I really am. I’m the Celestial of Morphing, I can be whoever I want to be but. . . doing that is just losing your real self. I. . . I haven’t been my real self for a long time now.”

 

 

Trevor tilted his head with curiosity “What. . . what do you mean?” “I mean. . . I haven’t been in my proper body or look I guess, or what ever you can call it, in over four years now. I. . . I don't remember how I use to look like anymore.”

 

 

Trevor’s eyes widened “This. . . this isn’t how you normally look like? Why. . . why are you like this then?” “I. . . I was ridiculed when I was younger because of how I looked. I was made fun of when I was a kid. They use to call me so many names. . . even my own parents.

 

 

That’s why. . . that’s why I left. I snuck my way onto a ship and next thing I knew, I was in a foreign land. A man found me. . . he made me his son. He taught me so many things, to defend myself, to find food, and how to lay low.

 

 

After I found out about me being a Celestial, I was pursued by guards non stop. I didn't understand what was going on but my mentor did.

 

 

He. . . he sacrificed himself to get me onto a ship. . . that’s how I ended up here. I don't even-” Marshal took a deep breath and then exhaled “I don't even know if he’s alive. The man that taught me everything.

 

 

The man that practically raised me. . . could be dead at this moment because he sacrificed his own life. . . for mine.” Marshal spoke with a quiver in his voice.

 

 

His eyes were glossy and his hands were slightly trembling. He was looking at his lap, avoiding any types of contact with Trevor. He raised his head however, when he heard a sound that resembled a sob.

 

 

“T-Trevor? Why are you crying?” Marshal asked worriedly. “No no. . . please don't cry.” Marshal got on his knees and slipped his hand through the metal bars to wipe Trevor’s tears with his thumb.

 

 

“I. . . I’m so sorry that, that happened to you. I. . . didn't know about it and. . . I’m so sorry.” Trevor said as tears quickly ran down his cheeks.

 

 

“Don't apologize, it’s not your fault. In a way. . . all that stuff that happened to me, happened for a reason. I learned from them. . . I got to meet you too.” Marshal cupped Trevor’s cheek with his palm, gliding his thumb back and forth as he looked at Trevor’s features.

 

 

Trevor placed his hand on top of Marshal’s and took a deep breath in order to calm himself. “You know, you do have a festival to go later on. People will be worried if they see your tear stained face and your swollen eyes.

 

 

Although, you’ll still look beautiful no matter if you’re wearing a trash bag.” Trevor chuckled. “Aha, there’s the violent and tease worthy Trevor. You know I missed him alot! He’s so easy to tease, he has no idea.”

 

 

Trevor smiled and pushed Marshal's shoulder “Stop. . . I’m sorry. I should be the one comforting you but it’s the other way around.” “No. . . you were able to do something I wasn’t able to do for a long time now.”

 

 

“And what’s that?” Trevor asked. Marshal smiled at him “Cry. . . I haven’t cried at all. The last time I cried was when I left my parents. You cried for me and for that, I thank you.”

 

 

Marshal shifted a little closer and placed a kiss on Trevor’s forehead. “N-No. . . you shouldn’t be thanking me. I didn't do anything.” Trevor said with a bright blush and a pout.

 

 

“No no, you did. You did quite alot. Wait a second, now that I remembered. . . didn't you have a festival to get ready to go to?” Trevor’s eyebrows raised up “Oh yeah. . uhm-”

 

 

“Go on go on, I’ll wait for you here. Make sure to bring me something alright?” Trevor smiled widely and nodded. “I’ll be back.” He said with a wave as he ran up the stairs. Marshal sighed “And I’ll be here. . . waiting for your return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, late chapter >< I was a little preoccupied with another one of my stories and I kind of forgot to upload yesterday. . . whoops. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you guys think in the comments below ^~^


	29. Enigma Chapter Twenty Nine

 

The shops were noisy and the streets were all busy. Everyone was excited for the Solar Eclipse. It was only hours away from the actual Eclipse to happen. The moon was now visible in the sky. Both the sun and moon were almost inches away from each other. The kingdom of Acesia was buzzing with excitement.

 

 

“So, where do you want to go now?” Joshua asked as he followed Asher around. Asher didn't really feel like going but he had to at least pay respects to everyone for doing all of this for Edward, even if it was for a little while.

 

 

“I would like to speak with the man who was constructing the sculpture.” “Ah right, he should be by the park down the street.” Both Joshua and Asher walked towards the park in search for the man.

 

 

Once they reached the park, Asher stopped. The sculpture was right in front of him, in the middle of the park. The sculpture looked exactly like Edward, it even had a his beauty marks.

 

 

“It’s. . . it’s beautiful.” Asher said as he stared at the sculpture. Looking at it made him want to walk back into the castle where he knew Edward was. “I’m glad you like it your majesty. I worked very hard to get every detail I remembered.” A man said with a smile on his face. The man didn't look any older than thirty.

 

 

“You must be the person Edward played with when he was younger?” “Why yes I am. Prince Edward was always a very nice, honest, and generous Prince. Even though he was of nobility, he always played with us whenever he could.

 

 

He used to tell us that we were all the same in the inside and out. He would even provide all of us, his people, with much love and help that we needed. It might not be much but. . . I made this sculpture for him in thanks for all those years he played with me and my siblings.” The man said with a smile.

 

 

He looked like he was recalling those memories, his eyes slowly coated with unshed tears. He sniffed and wiped them away. “Ah, I’m sorry your majesty. I’m over here getting sentimental. Today’s suppose to be a good happy day. It’s about the happy times.”

 

 

The man grabbed a cup full of, what Asher thinks was, beer and raised it in the air. “For Prince Edward!!” “For Prince Edward!!” The other people in the park yelled as they too raised their cups.

 

 

Asher smiled “Thank you. . . for everything that you’re doing.” Some of the people stood shocked as they saw a smile on Asher’s face. This was the first time they had ever seen him smile.

 

 

‘Maybe the Mad King isn’t a bad guy after all’ That thought came into some of the citizen’s heads. “Well then, I’ll leave you be now.” The people around Asher quickly bowed their heads as he walked passed them.

 

 

“It really was beautiful huh?” Joshua asked with a smile on his face. Asher nodded it really was. Both Asher and Joshua walked towards the castle where they knew that Phil’s stand was.

 

 

There they saw two large tables. On the large tables there was a variety of different foods. The first had dinner like food and the other had pure sweets and cakes.

 

 

“Ah Cap’n! How’d you like our set’in?” Ben asked with a large smile. The crew as well as Adam and Edwin were walking around, distributing food to the people around them.

 

 

“Looks good, you all did a great job.” Everyone smiled at the praise. “Thanks but it was all Phil and the maids.” Roy said with a chuckle.

 

 

Asher smiled and placed his hand on top of Phil’s shoulder. “Thank you. . . for everything you did for me and our family.” Phil smiled and quickly looked down shyly.

 

 

“There’s no need to thank me Captain, I did it with honor and because I wanted to. It’s our family after all.” Asher nodded.

 

 

Everyone was happy awaiting the moon and the sun to finally reunite after a long time. Asher looked up into the sky when it suddenly got a little darker. The moon was barely entering the sun’s rays.

 

 

It was only a little but just that small space made the people cheer loudly. Nothing was going wrong, everything was going as planned. . . until it didn't.

 

 

A loud horn interrupted everyone’s festivities. "Oh no" Joshua said as he looked over at Asher. “Ships on the coast your majesty!!” A guard yelled with all his might. Asher frowned, hands clenched at his sides. “We’re under attack!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your majesty! We’re under attack!!” Everyone’s eye opened widely. Chaos ensued in the town. Cheers were replaced with yells of worry.

 

 

“Trevor!” Asher yelled as he turned to him. Trevor quickly nodded. With a swift movement, he shifted into a large hawk, ripping his clothes to shreds. He took off into the sky without hesitation.

 

 

“Joshua, take the guards and help as many people into the castle!” “Yes sir!” Joshua and some of the guards yelled. “Phil, Arthur, find Adam and Edwin. Take them with Adrik! Hurry!” “Y-Yes Captain!”

 

 

Phil yelled as he quickly ran to where he last saw the two. “Guys, get ready to defend.” “Aye aye Cap’n!!” The crew, some guards, and Asher went at full speed towards the docks. The enemy was coming through the sea, where Asher had a major advantage. The minute they got on the docks, they stopped. A quick thump made Asher turn his head.

 

 

“There are three ships in total. There are approximately twenty men on each one.” Trevor said as he landed on the ground and shifted. Joshua quickly averted his gaze, seeing Trevor bare. “Good, take out as many as you can.” Asher responded. Trevor nodded and quickly shifted once more and took off.

 

 

Asher looked back at the three ships, three in which started firing their canons. Asher acted quickly and raised the water up, catching the cannon balls before they hit land. The three ships were in different distances away from each other. The first ship quickly reached shore. As soon as the men on the ships exited, the guards and the crew attacked.

 

 

Asher took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After awhile, he opened his eyes to reveal his bright white eyes. He elevated himself with the waves and used them to drag himself over the other two left over ships.

 

 

He lifted both his arms in the air, bringing the large wave over his own self. He brought both ships together, side by side. He chuckled darkly as he saw the men scrambling around, trying to find a way out of the inevitable.

 

 

Trevor was flying by, lifting a men at land, one at a time. He flew by the ship, which was currently being pushed together by Asher and deployed them there. As he turned around to fly back, he widened his eyes when they landed on Asher's.

 

 

He was smiling manically but what caught his attention more was the familiar glint in his eyes. He had a thin layer of gold light by his pupils. Asher looked down at the men “You should’ve never came here and attacked my home.” Asher said loudly. As he brought both his hands together and clasped them.

 

 

Trevor winced when he heard the sound of the two ships crashing into each other, along with the yells of pain that were heard by the very men that sailed on them. The guards and the crew one by one fought each and everyone of the men on land. They only let their guard down when there were no enemy on sight.

 

 

Everyone suddenly looked up when the sky suddenly turned dark. Asher looked up just on time as the moon covered the sun completely. He looked back at the others on land to make sure that they were all fine.

 

 

He sighed and took a deep breath of relief. Everyone was okay and the town was also in one piece. He was about to hover himself to land and call out to them when suddenly a bright light illuminated in front of him.

 

 

Asher quickly diverted his sight but hastily looked back and squinted. He widened his eyes when he saw that it came from the castle.

 

 

A bright white light was shining from the castle into the dark sky. Asher’s heart began to rapidly pick up. Anxiety began to flood his veins. Something was wrong. . . and it wasn’t Adam.

 

 

He quickly used the waves to drop himself onto land. Once his feet touched the docks, he sprinted into the direction of the castle.

 

 

He ran passed Adam, Edwin, Phil, and Joshua as he ran towards the west wing. He opened the door and stopped when he sat foot inside. Adrik was on the ground, emotionless. Asher’s eyes were wide open, his hands trembled as he walked fully inside. His heart stopped when he laid eyes on the center of the room.

 

 

There was glass everywhere. Everything was thrown on the ground and the room was a mess but more importantly, Edward was gone. Asher walked closer to the altar and noticed the gold moon pendant Edward use to wear. It was sat in the middle of the gold altar, surrounded by nothing but glass.

 

 

“What. . . W-What happened?” Asher asked with a whisper. Silence. “WHAT HAPPENED!!” He yelled as he turned to look at Adrik who still remained immobile on the ground.

 

 

Adam suddenly appeared in the room. “N-No one came in. There was this bright light and then. . . Dad was gone.” Adam bit his bottom lip as he saw his Father’s angry and frantic expression. “No. . . NO! Where is he! Edward!! Edward!!!” He yelled as he threw and kicked the things on the ground.

 

 

Adam winced when Asher grabbed Adrik by his collar “You said you would watch him! You said that you would stay with him at all times!! Where is he?! Huh? Where is HE!!” “F-Father s-. . . stop!” 

 

Asher pushed Adrik, making him fall on his back. Adrik didn't fight it as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He looked defeated, he looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Adam turned back to look at his Father who was now on his knees in front of the altar. 

 

He could hear him sniffle and call out to Edward. He was about to walk forward to him and embrace him when he heard his Father speak. What he said startled Adam, making his eyes go wide with fear. “I’ll find you. . . no one will take you away from me. Not again and not ever. . . you belong with us. Where are you?. . . it doesn’t matter. . . I’ll find you, even if it kills me.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I've noticed that the story is getting a little long. . . would you guys mind if the chapters are a little longer or would you rather it remain the same?


	30. Enigma Chapter Thirty

Marshal was alone. He was bored out of his mind. He had already eaten the snacks that Trevor had bought him and the guards were once again ignoring him whenever he spoke to them.

 

 

He began whistling a tune he once heard as he laid on the ground. He swayed his leg, which was on top of the other, back and forth. Marshal groaned “Maybe I should take a nap? There’s nothing better to do.” He said as he closed his eyes.

 

 

He crossed his arms behind his head and exhaled loudly. He was beginning to fall asleep when a loud sound interrupted. “W-What. . . what is that?!” He asked when he saw the guards move around frantically.

 

 

“Watch over the prisoner, we’ll go see what it is.” One of the guards said to another. “Hey! Can you tell me what’s going on?!” Marshal asked but the guard didn't even acknowledged him.

 

 

Marshal noticed that the guards hands, which was around his sword’s handle, were trembling with fear. “Hey! Please tell me what’s going on!!” Marshal yelled and banged on the bars to catch the guards attention.

 

 

“Will you shut up?! We’re under attack right now okay. We need to remain silent for in case something were to happen.”

 

 

Marshal’s eyes widened “We’re under. . . attack?” Marshal’s heart began thumping widely. “L-Let me out! I need to get out!” He yelled as he began to kick the metal bars.

 

 

“Get out? Are you crazy!?” The guard responded with a scowl. “Get me the fuck out now! I need to get out please!” Marshal was desperate, he needed to get out.

 

 

He needed to find Trevor. “Please please, I need to find him please. He could be in danger!” “Shut up! I already said that we’ll remain here!” The guard shouted back.

 

 

Marshal glared at the guard “Fine! If you won’t let me out, I’ll get out myself!!” Marshal ran to the back of his cell and raised both his hands.

 

 

His eyes glowed bright green and in an instant, a large puff of smoke consumed the cells. The metal bars clanked loudly when it hit the other side of the hallway.

 

 

Before the guard could understand what was going on, Marshal sprinted out of the cell room and ran up the stairs. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him but he had to immediately stop when a bright white light immobilized him.

 

 

He dropped to his knees with a thud. He widened his eyes when images of a white flowery field came into his vision. In the distance stood a man dressed in all white.

 

 

As quick as the image came, it left. He stayed there for a few seconds, trying to focus himself once more. “T-Trevor. . . I need to get to Trevor.” He said as he shakily stood up and walked forward.

 

 

He was on his way out of the castle when a loud noise made him stop. He walked towards it and saw Trevor with a few others outside a room where the noise came from. “Trevor! Oh my god you’re okay. I thought. . . I thought you were in danger.”

 

 

Marshal said with relief. Trevor widened his eyes when they landed on Marshal’s. “Marshal? What are you doing out of the cells?” He asked but Marshal didn't have enough time to respond.

 

 

Asher came walking out of the noisy room with an intimidating aura. Not only did he look like he was going to murder everyone, his eyes were glowing white and his pupils were bright gold.

 

 

“Find him! Don't leave any stone unturned, you will search this god forsaken island until you find him understood?!” Asher yelled with anger.

 

 

Everyone around him immediately bowed their heads as he addressed them. “Y-Yes sir!” The guards and the crew responded. “Well what are you waiting for! FIND HIM!!” Asher yelled before he walked away, stomping towards who knows where.

 

 

You could hear people’s gulps of fear. “O-Okay. Edwin, go with Joshua and see if he needs help with the citizens.” Edwin nodded and immediately did what Phil had asked him to do.

 

 

“Trevor, take the crew with you and search around town to see if there was anyone left behind. Take Marshal with you.” “Wait what?” Marshal asked but was immediately interrupted by Trevor.

 

 

“Yes sir.” Trevor said as he linked his hand with Marshal’s and dragged him away. “Guards, do what was told of you and look for Edward. Look thoroughly and make sure nothing is left unchecked.”

 

 

“Yes sir.” The guards said in unison as they did what they were told. Phil sighed and slowly walked into the west wing. He gasped when he saw the entire room, a mess.

 

 

The first he noticed was Adrik who was staring blankly at the ground. He was emotionless but his entire body was trembling. Phil then turned to look at the other side of the room where he found Adam on the floor, back against the wall, crying.

 

 

“Adam, honey what’s the matter?” “He. . . he’s gone.” Phil immediately hugged him and soothingly rubbed his back.

 

 

“I know, but it’s okay. Your Father will find him.” “Father. . . he was. . . terrifying.” Phil’s embrace tightened. “I-I know. He’s. . . he’s angry right now. Make sure you steer clear of him for awhile okay?”

 

 

Adam nodded as tears ran down his face. He had never seen his Father this mad before. He had always feared his Father but seeing him angry, showing his Celestial abilities scared him.

 

 

There was this incredible aura around him. This aura that made him just want to get on his knees and surrender. The power he gave off made him feel like he was the enemy.

 

 

It made him feel like he was the one responsible. “What do you think happened?” Adam asked as he wiped his tears. “I. . . I don't know but. . . I just wish everything will return to normal.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*It’s been a week. A week since Edward’s disappearance. Everyone, including the town’s people searched day in and day out.

 

 

They all began taking turns. Trevor, Daymia, Edwin, and some of the guards search in the early morning whilst Marshal, the crew, and the rest of the guards searched at night.

 

 

Adrik finally snapped out of it and also joined the search. They had asked what happened but he hasn’t spoken ever since the incident.

 

 

It’s been a week since all of this happened. A week since Adam has seen his Father. A week since anyone has seen him. Since that day, no one has even seen a glimpse of him.

 

 

Everyone was starting to get a bit worried but Adam assured them that he was fine. He had felt the pain everyone described he would feel when the events occurred and he could feel that his Father was fine.

 

 

Adam wanted to join the search as well but everyone suggested for him to stay and not get involved. They said it was for the better since they didn't know if he was being targeted.

 

 

Adam sighed. He was walking down the beaches on the other side of the island, thinking. Ever since his Father left and his Dad had disappeared, he has been feeling down.

 

 

He hasn’t smiled since then. He continued walking until he got to the very edge of the island. He looked out into the sea and took a deep breath.

 

 

He honestly shouldn’t be here. No one knows that he’s out here on his own and once Phil finds out, he’s sure he’d be furious.

 

 

Adam suddenly remembered his and Edwin’s relation with Phil, he was their uncle. ‘Come to think of it, he does act like an uncle. A dad even.’

 

 

Adam took off his shoes and rolled up his trousers and walked into the open sea. He sighed when the cool water touched his skin.

 

 

It’s been rather hot these last few days and the cold water was really a reliever. Adam walked slightly forward until his knees were under the water.

 

 

He looked down at the sea and stared at his reflection. “I wonder what Celestial I am. Whatever it is, I hope I can just change already.

 

 

Maybe that way I can finally help the others. That way they won’t treat me like a child.” Adam was so in thought that he didn't see the wave coming towards him.

 

 

The wave knocked him over. He yelled as he closed his eyes. He expected to be wet and in pain but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that someone had grabbed him by the arm before he fell.

 

 

He looked at the person and widened his eyes when he saw his Father. “F-Father! Where have you been?” He asked worriedly.

 

 

Asher let his arm go and turned his back to walk deeper into the sea but Adam stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

 

“Father w-wait! Please. . . please don't leave again. I. . . I had twenty one years without you. . . please don't leave me again.” Asher slightly turned and saw Adam’s head tilted downward.

 

 

“I. . . I’m sorry.” He said with a raspy voice. Adam looked up at him at the sound of his voice. Just by hearing him say those few words, Adam knew that he hadn’t been speaking at all.

 

 

Adam also noticed that his Father had black bags under his eyes and his eyes looked shot red like he had been crying. “Father. . . I-”

 

 

Adam began but immediately closed his mouth in surprise when his Father pulled him in for a hug. He was startled. His Father hugged him tightly, his forehead was on top of his shoulder.

 

 

“F-Father?” He asked when he saw Asher’s shoulder slightly raise up and down repeatedly. He was going to question him again when he suddenly felt a tear on his shoulder.

 

 

His Father was crying. Adam bit his bottom lip and remained as calmed as he could. He wrapped his arms around Asher tightly and began to soothingly run his hand up and down his back.

 

 

He felt Asher slump so he slumped to the ground with him. Adam could feel his Father shaking as he cried on his shoulder. Adam tried his hardest to let a sound nor a tear out.

 

 

His Father was in pain, he had to at least be strong for him. ‘I have to be strong. . . even for just a little bit.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Adam and Asher’s heart to heart, Adam dragged his Father back to the castle, through the back entrance. He knew that he wouldn’t want anyone to see him in this state, so he quickly dragged him into his room.

 

 

Once in the room he quickly took out some extra clothing for his Father to change in, since they both were soaking wet. “Here, I’ll leave you to change.” “You have to change too.” Asher responded as he took the clothing from Adam.

 

 

“I will, I just want to make sure you’re okay before I leave.” “I’m fine. . . just go. I promise I won’t leave, I’ll stay right here. . . waiting for you.” Adam nodded and took his word for it.

 

 

He quickly ran to his room but stopped at the door way when he saw Phil sitting on his bed, with his arms crossed in front of him. ‘Shit’

 

 

“Adam Miles where the hell have you been!” Phil yelled. He was angry and by the looks of it, he’s been here for quite awhile.

 

 

“I almost sent out a search party for you too! Could you imagine what would of happened if your Father returned and you weren’t here?!” Adam sighed “I went for a walk and-”

 

 

Adam stopped talking and went into his closet. “And what?” “I found him. . . I found Father by the beaches.” “The beaches?! You were all the way by the beaches?!!”

 

 

“Calm down Phil, aren’t you going to ask how Father is?” “I already know how he is. I knew that he wasn’t going to do anything stupid and I knew he wasn’t going to leave the island.” Phil said with a roll of his eyes.

 

 

Adam frowned “And how did you know that?” “He can’t do anything because he’s immortal and he won’t leave because you’re here, he wouldn’t abandon you. Besides, this was the last place Edward was. He’s not leaving anytime soon”

 

 

Phil responded as he followed Adam around the room. “Why are your clothes wet?” He asked with worry. “It’s nothing, I just fell in the water but Father was there so don't worry.”

 

 

“Well I will worry!” “Phil, I promise we can talk later but I really want to get back to Father okay?” Adam responded as he quickly hugged Phil and ran out of the room.

 

 

Phil sighed as he rubbed his forehead “Ever since they’ve grown up, they never listen.” Phil said as he picked up Adam’s wet clothing and placed it in a straw basket. He picked up said basket and walked out of the room.

 

 


	31. Enigma Chapter Thirty One

 

Joshua was worried. Both Daymia and Trevor haven’t been eating nor resting properly since Edward’s disappearance. Wherever he goes to search for Trevor in his room, he’s never there; including today.

 

 

Joshua sighed, Trevor’s room was empty and the lights were off. He turned on his heel to leave but stopped when a familiar man came into view. “Ah, you’re Marshal correct?”

 

 

Marshal raised one eyebrow at him and stared at him from the tip of his head to his shoes. “That’s what I go by, yeah.” Marshal responded as he walked into Trevor’s room.

 

 

“I uh. . . I’m worried about Trevor. He hasn’t been resting well and I haven’t seen him eat at all this last few days. Do you perhaps know when I can find him?”

 

 

“As a matter of fact I do but I doubt he’ll listen to you.” Joshua furrowed his eyebrows when Marshal laid on Trevor’s bed like he was used to it.

 

 

“And why is that, if I may know?” Marshal shrugged and leaned on the bed’s headboard. “I already insisted and he didn't listen. I’m sure you’ll get the same results buddy.”

 

 

“Buddy? Look here, don't think that you can do what you want because you’re out of the cells. In matter of fact, get out. You shouldn’t be in Trevor’s room without permission. Especially not laid on his bed like you own the place!”

 

 

“Interesting.” Marshal said with a chuckle and a smirk. “I beg your pardon?” “It seems to me that Trevor knows how to play his cards well.” Joshua frowned “What did you say? What are you trying to insinuate?!”

 

 

“Oh, nothing nothing. Listen, buddy, you think I would be in here without his consent?” Marshal responded, smirk still on his face. “Oh? And you want me to believe that?”

 

 

“Why not? I don't care if you believe me or not but if you need reassuring, why don't you ask Trevor yourself?” “What? What do you mean by-”

 

 

“Ask me what? Josh? What are you doing here?” Joshua turned around and saw Trevor who was behind him. “Trevor! I was looking everywhere for you.”

 

 

“Oh?” Trevor asked with a tilt of his head. Before Joshua could ask his question, Trevor entered the room and walked towards his wardrobe.

 

 

“Hey Trev, how’d it go?” “The same as usual. . . you?” Marshal hummed as a response and nodded. Joshua furrowed his eyebrows at Trevor’s and Marshal’s interaction.

 

 

‘Why isn’t Trevor saying anything to this guy for being in his room? And on his bed!?’ Joshua thought in his head. “Josh, are you okay?”

 

 

Joshua snapped out of his thoughts and saw Trevor looking at him worriedly. “Yeah, I’m fine. I came here to ask you if you’ve been eating and resting properly.”

 

 

Trevor sighed “Yeah I am. Marshal’s making sure that I do.” Joshua’s eyes widened. He turned to look at Marshal who was carelessly staring at the ceiling.

 

 

“He. . . he does?” Trevor smiled and nodded “Yup, he always brings me food whenever we switch turns on the search.” “Ah. . . I see. Uhm Trevor, may I ask why do you permit him to be in your room in late hours of the night?”

 

 

Trevor gave him a confused expression “What do you mean?” “Well. . . shouldn’t he be sleeping already?” Joshua asked with a frown.

 

 

Trevor looked at Marshal then at Joshua “He sleeps here though.” Joshua widened his eyes “W-What? He can’t sleep here! That’s. . . what about Nick?!” Joshua yelled with a hint of anger.

 

 

Trevor scowled “What about Nick?” “You’re with him aren’t you? Why are you suddenly showing interest in Marshal now? Do you not think that Nick’ll find out?”

 

 

“W-What?! What are you trying to say!?” Trevor yelled with anger. “You know exactly what I’m saying. Ever since he came you’ve always been with him. Do you think it’s fair to cheat like thi-”

 

 

Joshua was forced to turn his head to the side. His left cheek was left with a stinging sensation. Trevor had slapped him “H-How dare you to even imply that I would betray N-Nick like that!”

 

 

Trevor yelled with anger. Joshua turned to look at him and immediately regretted what he had said. Trevor had tears in his eyes. His expression was of that in pain.

 

 

“I. . . I’m sorry. I d-didn't mean-” “Alright, that’s enough. You need to go now.” Marshal said as he grabbed Joshua’s shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

 

 

“Wait, I wasn’t done talking to him!” Joshua yelled but Marshal quickly shut him up. “If you don't want to get hit anymore then I suggest to leave it here.”

 

 

Marshal looked at Joshua with a pity look “You’re really stupid aren’t you? How stupid can you be to even question him like that. And to think you actually liked him, pathetic.”

 

 

Joshua stood in shock as Marshal closed the door. Trevor’s pain filled face appeared in his head “I’m. . . I’m so stupid.” He said as he placed his hand on his heart which was aching with regret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* The room was dark. After Adam had returned to his Father’s room, he found him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He didn't know how to approach.

 

 

Did he want to be alone? Or does he want to talk? Those thoughts were consuming Adam’s mind as he sat on the bed, facing Asher. He sighed and stood up.

 

 

He walked towards Asher and kneeled in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his Father’s frame and hugged him tightly. Asher didn't seem to notice until he was completely under Adam’s embrace.

 

 

“Father. . . I know you’re in pain but. . . I’m sure Dad is fine. I spoke to the guards and they said that no one entered the west wing. They were keeping guard and Adrik was the only one inside.

 

 

No one took him.” “Then. . . where is he?” Asher asked as he leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I. . . I don't know. He’s the Sun. . . maybe he-” Adam took a deep breath as to not break down.

 

 

That’s the last thing his Father needed at the moment. “Maybe he’s up there?” “Up there?” Asher asked as he moved to look at Adam’s face. “Yeah, up in the sky. When. . . when I changed, I saw him in a beautiful field of white flowers. The sky was so blue and there were a lot of clouds in the sky. And when I finally saw him, he looked. . . he looked happy.

 

 

Maybe. . . maybe he’s finally put to rest.” Asher’s eyebrows shot up with surprise. ‘Was he not in peace when he was here?’ He asked himself. ‘Was I the reason he was not in peace? For all these years?’

 

 

By the look that his Father had, Adam knew that his Father was blaming himself. “Father, I know you’re blaming yourself. It’s not your fault, you weren’t aware of anything.

 

 

You love him. . . everyone here does. I love him too but maybe. . . maybe it’s finally time for all of us to move on?” A tear rolled down Adam’s face as he said this.

 

 

He quickly wiped it away but as soon as he did, more tears seeped out. “I-I. . . I’m sorry, give me a minute.” Adam was about to stand up but Asher immediately hugged him to his chest.

 

 

“I’m sorry. . . I- I was hurt but I didn’t even think about your feelings or anybody else’s. I was selfish. For that. . . I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make an effort to. . . to move on.”

 

 

Adam began to cry uncontrollably when he felt his Father’s frame slightly shake. Asher began cradling Adam as he began to rub soothing circles on his back.

 

 

After a good hour, he noticed that Adam had fallen asleep. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be going through any of this. You didn't ask for your life to be this difficult.” Asher looked up onto the ceiling.

 

 

“Edward. . . wherever you are, forgive me for not giving you the peace you deserved. I was selfish for wanting to see you everyday but in doing that, I just made you and everyone around me suffer.

 

 

I’ll. . . I’ll move on but just know that you’ll always be in my heart. No one could ever replace you.” Asher looked down at Adam who was asleep in his arms.

 

 

“I made you a promise and I will keep that promise. I promised you that I would always protect our son and that’s just what I’ll do. . . I pledge on my life.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* “Hey are you okay?” After Joshua’s and Trevor’s argument, Trevor curled up into himself. He was crying and trembling on the floor. “Hey Trev, kitten, stop crying. Here let me help you.”

 

 

Marshal carried Trevor bridal style onto the bed. He laid down next to him, bringing him to his chest. “Hey, don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Whatever that moron said isn’t true so you don't have to worry your cute little head on those thoughts.”

 

 

“It’s. . . it’s not only what he said. . . he actually thought that I would betray Nick. . . he thought I. .” Marshal hugged Trevor tightly.

 

 

“Shh, it’s okay. He. . . he was probably not even thinking when he said that. He probably didn't mean it.” Trevor looked up at Marshal “H-how. . . how do you know that?”

 

 

“The guy likes you, I could sense it since he came in here and saw me on your bed. He was just jealous I guess.” “Jealous? But I have nothing with Joshua. He’s my friend, he’s been my friend for almost twenty two years now.”

 

 

“I guess you’re just as dense as he is. Anyways, you shouldn’t worry about what he told you. Let people think what they want. As long as you and I know the truth, then no one else matters.” Marshal looked down into Trevor’s eyes “Right?”

 

 

Trevor smiled “Right. . . Marshal, thank you.” Marshal placed a small peck on Trevor’s forehead. “No, thank you.” ‘Because of you, I no longer feel lonely.’ Marshal thought in his head as he slowly fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*It was the early morning, Asher had woken up early to finally get himself sorted out. He walked towards his study, with the purpose of finally getting himself together and picking up his royal duties.

 

 

“You’re still here?” Asher asked as he entered his study and found Arthur and Henry, sitting opposite of each other by the desk. “Asher, I’m glad to see you’re alright.” Arthur said with a smile.

 

 

Henry turned and greeted Asher “Forgive me for intruding on your generosity but I felt that it was improper for me to leave without announcing my departure.”

 

 

Asher sighed and walked towards the desk. Upon seeing Asher nearing, Arthur stood up and offered the chair to him. Asher thanked him and accepted the offer.

 

 

“You didn't have to tell me when you were going to leave. You could’ve left already.” Asher responded with an emotionless face. Henry chuckled “You and I have different types of education then.”

 

 

Asher glared at Henry “Well, you can leave now. Unless there’s something else you want.” “Why yes I am quite curious about something. There’s a rumor buzzing around town that you had Edward here in the castle all along. Is that true?

 

 

That light, did he disappear? Is that why the Celestials and your escorts have been searching the island day in and day out?” Asher rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

 

 

‘I don't have time for this.’ Asher said in his mind. “Look, I don't have to tell you nor anyone of what happened. You’re nothing to Edward so don't ask questions I’m not going to answer.”

 

 

It irked Asher when he saw Henry smile at him. He wasn’t taking him seriously. “I understand Asher, forgive me. I’ll be headed to Naunia tomorrow morning, I do hope you will allow me to stay the night.”

 

 

“Do I have an option?” “Hmm I guess not. I’ll be sending you information about our alliance when I get to my land. Look it over and let me know your conditions as well.”

 

 

“Fine” Asher answered as he picked up some papers on the desk and turned away from Henry. “Uh Henry, allow me to have a cup of tea with you.” Arthur said as he placed his hand on top of Henry’s shoulder.

 

 

“Why of course Arthur, I would love to. If you excuse me Asher, I hope I’ll be hearing of you soon.” Henry then stood up and walked out of the room with Arthur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please excuse his majesty for his behavior. It’s been quite a mood here as you can see.” “Do not worry Arthur, I know. If I was in Asher’s shoes, I would be feeling the same if Edward suddenly vanished.

 

 

That was what happened right? It wasn’t just rumors the town was passing along?” “I’m afraid so. My son, Edward, has been in the castle since his death. The west wing was his chamber.”

 

 

“Oh my, my condolences. You know. . . I really wished Edward and I would’ve been married all those years ago. None of this would’ve happened.” Henry said as he and Arthur walked towards the royal garden.

 

 

“Hmm, yes but Edward would’ve never found love. Forgive me for my bluntness but Edward wouldn’t have found happiness if he married into the Naunian family.

 

 

Adam wouldn’t be here either. It was a blessing and a curse for him to be kidnapped all those years ago.” “It is. . . what do you think that happened to him?”

 

 

Henry asked with a sad expression. “He’s free, at peace. . . at least that’s what I would like to think. He was a very energetic and adventurous person.

 

 

Seeing him in the west wing, in that casket made me feel as though he was trapped. I would like to think that now he’s free to roam wherever he wants now.”

 

 

Henry smiled at Arthur’s words “Yeah, I like the sound of that. Edward. . . Edward is free from all his suffering. Free from all the suffering he has endured.”

 


	32. Enigma Chapter Thirty Two

 

With Asher’s return to the throne, the people seemed to slightly calm down from the beaming light situation. King Henry has finally returned to Naunia and the guards were ordered to retrieve their search for Edward.

 

 

The Light Celestials didn't want to stop searching though. Even though the order to no longer search for him was passed, Daymia nor Trevor gave up.

 

 

Since Trevor was trying his hardest, Marshal also contributed to the search. Asher knew of this but he didn't have the heart to tell them to stop.

 

 

In a way, he was glad that they were just as desperate to have him back as he was. Adrik and even the crew would sometimes go out and look around with the excuse of needed something.

 

 

Edwin and Adam would also secretly search as well since they have been hearing strange sightings in the forest behind the castle. They were glad that the others haven’t heard about the latest town’s gossip.

 

 

They wanted to check it out themselves. And that’s just what they did.It was early in the morning when Edwin and Adam ‘escaped’ into the forest. They knew that if they went during the night, they would definitely run into Adrik, since he searches during that time.

 

 

“Let’s rest here.” Adam said with a pant. It wasn’t until they were in the deepest part of the forest that they stopped to rest.

 

 

Adam opened his container where is water was being held and took a long gulp. “Why does it look like I’m the only one unfit huh?”

 

 

Adam said with irritation. He was sitting on top of a boulder whilst Edwin stood standing, looking like he didn't even break a sweat.

 

 

“Unlike you, little bro, I have stamina.” “I have stamina! I’ve just. . . been lacking is all.” Edwin chuckled “Sure. Well then if you’re done resting, let’s continue. We need to keep searching for that thing people are talking about.”

 

 

Adam nodded his head with another pant “Alright, we gotta stay under the trees too. I’m sure Trevor will be waking up soon for his routine search.”

 

 

Both Edwin and Adam continued their search in a standard pace. “We’re almost out of the forest and into the fields. Should we turn back?”

 

 

Adam asked but was instantly shushed. “Hey! Why are you-” “I said shh!” Edwin placed his hand on top of Adam’s mouth.

 

 

“Listen. . . do you hear that?” Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but listened anyways. There was a soft voice in the air. Almost like if the wind itself was singing.

 

 

“What is that?” Adam asked as he looked around. “I don’t know but stay quiet. Whoever it is, we don't want to scare them.” Adam nodded and began tiptoeing towards Edwin, who walked towards the clearing.

 

 

“I know I heard it around here somewhere.” Both Edwin and Adam exited the forest and walked towards the open field of flowers. Adam stopped and widened his eyes. ‘What. . . what is this?’

 

 

“Adam? Hey you okay?” Edwin asked when he saw Adam had stopped walking. “It’s. . . it’s the open field and. . . the white flowers.” Edwin turned to where Adam was looking but only saw the field.

 

 

“Adam, there’s no flowers here, only grass. Come on, we have to find where that voice was coming from.”

 

 

Adam then seemed to snapped out of it. He looked at the flowers closely and saw that Edwin was right, there were only green grass on the ground. ‘That’s. . . that’s weird.’ Adam could’ve sworn he saw white flowers instead.

 

 

The fields he was currently looking at looked almost identical to the one he saw with his Dad. He wanted to say it but decided against it.

 

 

He followed Edwin up a hill but stopped when he crashed into Edwin. “Hey man! You can’t just stop walking out of nowhere!” Adam yelled.

 

 

“Edwin? Hey, are you listening?” Adam asked when he saw that Edwin was still, looking at the distance. He turned to see in that direction, his face morphed into a surprised expression.

 

 

There in the lower part of the field was a boy, in the middle of the field, surrounded by long grass. The boy had fair skin and was dressed in pure white, in something that looked like a tunic but slightly tighter.

 

 

But what most shocked was his hair color. His hair was bright gold, just like his. The boy was humming as he moved his body and his hands elegantly in the air.

 

 

He was dancing, and his bright smile showed that he fairly enjoyed it. When the boy gracefully turned his body to the left, the wind seemed to have picked up.

 

 

Adam’s and Edwin’s hair blew to that direction as well. ‘Wait a minute. . . that’s no coincidence,’ Adam said to himself.

 

 

He narrowed his eyes at the boy, watching his every move. Upon further inspection, Adam could see a white barrier? Around the boys hands. “Is he. . .-”

 

 

Before Adam could finish his sentence, Edwin interrupted. “The Celestial of the Sky.” Adam widened his eyes “The. . . the Celestial of the. . . Sky?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Trevor, have you seen Adam anywhere? I haven’t seen Edwin today either.” Phil said, crossing his arms. “No I haven’t seen either of them.

 

 

I’m going on my search though, do you want me to look for them? They could be in the tree house?” “You think? Those two aren’t kids anymore and they still go there don't they?”

 

 

“Well, we always leave them alone whenever they’re there. I’m sure they just need to be away from all of this.” Phil’s face changed into sadness.

 

 

“Hey Trevor, you’re doing good right? You know you can always talk to me if you need it.” Trevor gave him a small smile. “Yeah, thank you. I. . . I’m fine, don't worry about me.”

 

 

Trevor then turned around and walked into his bedroom. “Marshal, I’m out for my scouting. I’ll be back before breakfast okay?”

 

 

Marshal hummed and rubbed his eyes. “No. . . I’ll go with you.” He said with a yawn. Trevor chuckled “No, you don't have to. Sleep, you’ve been going with me every morning now.”

 

 

“Nah. . . I’m going with you, it’s already been decided.” “I’m going as a bird though, not walking. You won’t be able to catch up.”

 

 

“That’s what you think. I’m the Celestial of Morphing after all.” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows “And what does that suppose to mean?”

 

 

“Oh? Have I not told you about my ability? Not only can I change to look however the hell I want, I can imitate or ‘Borrow’ other Celestial’s abilities too.” Trevor widened his eyes.

 

 

“Wow really! How come you’ve never told me before?” “Uh, because you wouldn’t like what I have to do in order to use my ability.”

 

 

Trevor tilted his head “And how do you use it then?” “Well, in order for me to be able to ‘borrow’ someone’s ability, I have to exchange. . . something.”

 

 

“Exchange something? Something like what?” Marshal chuckled and sat up, placing his back on the head board. “Well, I have to have one of their samples I guess, a part of them.”

 

 

“I’m not sure I’m quite catching on.” “I have to kiss them.” Trevor widened his eyes and blushed “K-Kiss them! Why do you have to kiss them?”

 

 

“I honestly don't know. I’ve only attempted it once and it was through kissing. After I kissed a Celestial, I was able to use her ability.

 

 

I don't know how it works but that’s how I did it soo… yeah. Not up for it huh?” Trevor looked away “You have to kiss every time you want to use their powers?”

 

 

“Not necessarily. I need to only kiss you once and then I’ll be able to use it only with consent.” “Consent?” Trevor asked as he turned back to Marshal who was now smirking.

 

 

“Yeah, if the other Celestial said ‘No!’ then I can’t use it but if they said ‘Go right ahead’ I can somehow use it again. It’s weird. The whole point is I haven’t done that in a long time.”

 

 

“I didn't even know you knew of another Celestial.” Trevor asked with curiosity. “Yeah, I met her by chance. She acts a lot like me but she’s very hot headed.” Marshal laughed but then stared into Trevor’s eyes.

 

 

“So what’ll it be kitten? Will you let me use your abilities?” Trevor blushed when he heard the familiar name. “Uhm, I would like it if you didn't call me that.”

 

 

“Oh? Embarrassed or did lover boy call you like that too?” “Uh. . . yeah. Nick use to call me kitten.” Trevor answered with a deeper blush.

 

 

Marshal hummed “Well, I’m still gonna call you that though. Anyways, going back to important matters, will you let me use you powers?”

 

 

Trevor pouted “I’ll have to think about it.” Marshal laughed as Trevor stood up and walked out of the room with a deep blush. “What a cute kitty.” Marshal said to himself.

 

 

He then huffed with annoyance when he thought about Nick “What a lucky bastard to have found someone like Trevor.” Marshal frowned “Doesn’t matter if he won already, I’ll still defend him so he better watch out.

 

 

He is my pair after all.” Marshal chuckled “He better treat him right.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam was openly gawking at the boy in front of him. The boy looked not older than eighteen but he was beautiful.

 

 

The boy seemed to be oblivious towards Edwin and Adam who were just staring at him whilst he danced with the wind.

 

 

He was definitely the Celestial of the Sky. As he danced, the wind followed his every movement. Almost like if the wind itself was another part of his body.

 

 

After awhile, the boy stopped and looked up at the sky and smiled. He had a wide smiled that made his cheeks bunch up and his eyes slightly close into crescents. His happy smile made Adam slightly smile as well.

 

 

Adam looked up when he saw the boy raise both his hands in the air, towards the sun. Adam slightly shifted but stopped in his movements when he stepped on a twig.

 

 

The sound made the boy turn to look at them. He turned so fast that the wind pushed both Edwin and Adam back. The boy looked frightened “W-Wait! We’re not gonna hurt you.”

 

 

Adam raised both his hands beside his head. “It’s okay, you can trust us. We just wanna talk, what’s your name?” The boy opened his mouth and then closed it.

 

 

He shook his head and raised his hand to tapped on his throat twice. “What? What is it? Can you not speak?”

 

 

“Wait, he can’t speak? Then what was that voice we heard?” Edwin asked, finally breaking his silence. “It may seem far fetched but I think the wind was singing.”

 

 

“The wind? Are you serious?” Edwin asked with one eyebrow lifted. “Yeah but that’s not important right now.” Adam responded.

 

 

The boy then look up at Adam’s hair and widened his eyes. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, I have the same hair color as you.” Adam responded when the boy pointed at his own hair.

 

 

“Why are you speaking to him like a child?” Edwin asked with curiosity. “He doesn’t seem to know much and he’s seems scared.

 

 

I don't want him to think that we’re going to harm him.” “Adam. . . he’s pure. He probably doesn’t even know what the word harm means.”

 

 

Adam turned to look at Edwin with a startled expression “What? He’s pure? What does that have to do with him not knowing what the word harm means?”

 

 

“His soul is white, he hasn’t experience any emotion that is considered negative. He’s almost like a newborn.” Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

 

 

“Well the more reason to treat him kindly then! Why don't you help me?!” Edwin tsked “I think I’ll do just fine without your help.”

 

 

“What did you say!” Adam yelled. “How dare you. I was the one talking to him in the first place and you were just staring and just standing there!”

 

 

“What in the world are you guys fighting about? And why are the two of you all the way out here?” Both Adam and Edwin turned at the sound of Trevor’s voice.

 

 

“Trevor! Oh uh we weren’t doing anything just walking and we ran into-” When Adam turned to look where the boy was standing a minute ago, he was gone.

 

 

“Where. . . where did he go? He was right here.” “Where did who go?” Trevor asked as he began to look around the area.

 

 

“Nothing, we ran into the baker’s son. We were playing but I guess he ran away when he saw a giant bird in the sky.” Edwin responded without a second thought.

 

 

“Well, if you guys are done playing around we should go. Phil was worried that the two of you weren’t in your rooms.” “Yes let’s.” Edwin and Trevor began walking back towards the castle.

 

 

Adam took a moment to scan the area ‘Where did he go?’ He asked in his head. He didn't know where that boy went but he had to find him once more.

 

 

That boy. . . that boy was the Celestial of the Sky.

 


	33. Enigma Chapter Thirty Three

 

The rest of the day panned out the same as it usually did. It was now night time and everyone was ready to go to bed. Everyone except Adam.

 

 

He waited until everyone were asleep so that he could sneak out and look for the boy. He dressed in the darkest clothing he owned and exited through the kitchen’s back door.

 

 

He took hasty steps but he was sure to remain careful. He knew that Adrik would most likely be out and on the search since he’s been doing the exact same thing since Edward disappeared.

 

 

Only once Adam was a good distance away from the castle did he sigh with relief. He continued in his steps and followed the same passage he and Edwin went through earlier that day.

 

 

He only stopped when he arrived at the field of flowers. “Wait. . . wasn’t the flowers yellow?” Adam said as he saw white flowers covering the entirety of the field.

 

 

He carefully walked into the field, careful on not stepping on any of the flowers. He brushed his hands on top of each flower he passed by.

 

 

The image in front of him looked very similar to the one he first saw his Dad when he shifted. He then noticed a bright light by some trees at the end if the fields.

 

 

Adam consciously walked towards the bright light and as he grew closer to it, he crouched and hid by the trees.

 

 

He moved his head to glance at whatever was sending the bright white light but when he laid eyes on it, he widened his eyes.

 

 

The boy was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, hands dipping in a small lake. The light surrounded his entire body almost like an outline. The boy was also barefoot.

 

 

He was smiling as he looked at the ripples he created on the water. Adam noticed how close he was to the said boy.

 

 

He could easily see the features on the boys face. The boy had light brown eyes and pink colored lips.

 

 

He had a faint birthmark under his lip as well as one on his left cheek. He also noticed that the boys frame seemed very thin.

 

 

“Is he even eating?” Adam said quietly to himself. Adam was quietly looking at the boy when a couple of birds came to sit by the said boy.

 

 

“W-What?” Adam asked as he saw the birds let the boy touch them. The birds seem to trust the boy since some of them curled up next to him.

 

 

Some even allowed them to be picked up by him. The boy brought the little blue bird on his hands, in front of his face and kissed him atop his head.

 

 

The boy giggled when the bird gave him a little tweet in response. Adam decided that he should stop being creepy and come out from hiding.

 

 

He slowly and quietly walked out of his hiding place. Upon hearing noise behind him, the boy turned around and quickly moved back in alarm. The birds quickly flew away at his sudden movement.

 

 

“Whoa whoa, it’s okay. It’s me, do you remember me? From earlier on today?” The boy seemed to relax slightly when Adam sat down a few feet away from him.

 

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you again. I hope it doesn’t become a habit.” He chuckled when the boy tilted his head in confusion.

 

 

“Hi, my name is Adam. I’m a Celestial just like you. Do you have a name?” He asked but the boy remained silent.

 

 

“Right, I forgot that you can’t speak. How about if I guess?” Adam placed his hand under his chin and hummed.

 

 

“How about Diesel?” The boy frowned, making Adam laugh “I’m guessing that’s a no? Hmm. . . do you know what letter it starts with?”

 

 

The boy still looked confused as to what Adam was saying. Adam hummed as he scanned the area.

 

 

He saw dirt on the ground and traced the first letter of his name. “Here, this is the letter A. It’s the first letter of my name, Adam.”

 

 

Adam then continued by writing the rest of his name on the dirt. “Now you try it. Write the first letter of your name and maybe I can try to guess from there.”

 

 

The boy looked from Adam’s face to the dirt in front of him. He slowly traced his finger on the dirt, writing the letter J.

 

 

“Ah, that makes my guesses much more simpler. How about, Jerold?” The boy stood still, listening to Adam speak.

 

 

“Uh ok, how about Jerry? Jonathan? Jose? Uhm. . . Jeffrey? How about Jimmy?” The boy suddenly perked up.

 

 

“Oh is it Jimmy?” Adam asked but the boy didn't indicate if it was truly his name or not. “Hmm, maybe it’s similar to the name Jimmy? Can I call you Jimmy for the time being?”

 

 

The boy still didn't move nor show any signs of agreement. “Are you alone here? Do you have a home?” Adam asked but then sighed when the boy remained silent.

 

 

“I’m so stupid, why am I asking questions when I know he can’t speak?” Adam said to himself with frustration. An idea suddenly popped in his head.

 

 

Adam used his index finger to draw on the dirt once more. He drew a small little house on the dirt in front of the boy.

 

 

“This, do you have a house? A home you live in?” The boy looked at the drawing and then back at Adam and smiled.

 

 

The boy then pointed up at the sky. “The. . . sky? The sky is your home?” The boy nodded with enthusiasm.

 

 

“Hmm, how about a family? Does someone take care of you?” The boy tilted his head with confusion.

 

 

“Uhm like a parent. . . do you have a mother?” The boy perked up once again and smiled widely. He looked down at the dirt and drew something with his finger.

 

 

Once he was done, he signaled Adam to look at it. Adam gasped when he saw the picture in front of him.

 

 

On the dirt was a drawing of the sun with clouds around it. “Oh. . . the Sun is your. . . Mother.” Adam looked up at the boy and saw him smiling widely as he stared up at the sky.

 

 

“You know. . . the Sun is my Dad but I guess you won’t understand what Dad means huh.” The boy looked back at Adam as he spoke.

 

 

“The Sun is my Mother too.” Adam said and the minute he did the boy smiled his wide smile and crawled towards him.

 

 

He then engulfed him in a tight hug. “Uhm. . .are you okay?” Adam heard the boy giggling. He moved to face Adam.

 

 

He grabbed his hair then grabbed Adam’s. He then pointed at the birthmark under his lip and then pointed at Adam’s.

 

 

“Y-Yeah, we’re similar. Like brothers.” The boy smiled and once again and hugged Adam tightly. ‘Does he think I’m his brother?’ Adam thought to himself.

 

 

He didn't know the answer to that but he knew he couldn’t just leave the poor boy by himself out in the open.

 

 

From what he could get out of him was that he didn't have anyone taking care of him and that he lived alone in the fields.

 

 

His lack of clothing meant he didn't have any currency nor did he have anything to eat. Although the boy didn't have these things, his white clothing looked completely clean, almost new.

 

 

“Hey, do you want to come with me? To my home.” The boy once again shifted to look at Adam with confusion.

 

 

“To the castle, do you want to come live with me? We’ll be together, like real brothers.” The boy perked up at the word brother. He nodded and stood up when Adam did.

 

 

“Come, I’m sure you’re starving.” Adam grabbed the boy’s hand and began walking. The boy easily complied and walked behind him. He seemed nervous but he still walked behind Adam.

 

 

Together, they both walked all the way back to the castle. Once they arrived, the sun was barely rising to the sky.

 

 

“I was out all night I see.” Adam said as he looked at the sky which was getting lighter by the minute.

 

 

He noticed that the boy was also looking at the sky and only when the sun peeked out did he smile and seem to relax.

 

 

“Come let’s go, my Father should be waking up soon.” Adam sighed “I hope Father doesn’t freak out or something. I am bringing the Celestial of the Sky. . . the same one that killed Dad.”

 

 

Adam walked with his hand intertwined with the boy, guiding him inside the castle’s walls. The boy looked all around him.

 

 

He looked like he was in awe as he looked at all the decorations on the walls they passed by. The boy hid behind Adam when he saw other people around them, they were the guards.

 

 

“It’s okay, they won’t harm you. Come, just stay with me and you’ll be fine.” Adam responded as he allowed the boy to wrap his arm around his.

 

 

They soon arrived in front of Asher’s study room. Adam knew that his Father always woke up at an ungodly hour to use as much daylight as possible to accomplishes his tasks.

 

 

Adam knew that he would surely be behind that door. He let out a sigh as he knocked on the door. He then opened it and walked in with the boy behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Did you receive Henry’s letter?” Joshua said as he sat down in front of Asher. “Yeah, he wants us to share produce as well as men when needed.”

 

 

Asher responded as he looked through the papers in front of him. “I see. . . are we going to allow those requirements?” Asher sighed “Yeah, it’s better than marrying Adam or Edwin off to those guys.”

 

 

Joshua chuckled “You’re really against the whole marriage thing huh.” “Of course, Edward was being forced to marry and he was miserable. I don't want any of them to feel the same way Edward did.”

 

 

Joshua nodded and sighed “I totally understand, you don't have to explain. Your word is law after all.” Joshua said with a laugh. “Anyways, I heard interesting things in the town the last time I went”

 

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Asher asked as he looked up at Joshua. “The people in town are passing around rumors of a beast or a monster in the forest. Should we send someone to go investigate?”

 

 

“A beast? Has anyone actually seen this beast? It could might as well be a regular animal. Or just Trevor.”

 

 

Joshua laughed bitterly “Yeah. . . well no one saw the beast per say. They’re just reports about movements in the forest up north, at the end of the island.”

 

 

Asher stood staring at Joshua emotionless. Joshua squirmed uncomfortably “Uhm, do I have something on my face?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

“What happened?” “What?” Joshua asked with surprise. “What happened with you and Trevor?” Joshua looked away and mock smiled.

 

 

“What are you talking about, nothing happened. Why would you ask that?” “I know when you’re lying and that expression you did when I mentioned him seemed off.”

 

 

Joshua sighed in defeat “I. . . I had an argument with him. I said something awful and I don't think Trevor will forgive me.”

 

 

“What did you say?” Joshua rubbed the back of his neck with guilt “I kind of insinuated that he was cheating on Nick with Marshal.”

 

 

Asher immediately scowled “You what?! Why would you even think that? Trevor is not that kind of person.”

 

 

“Yeah. . . I know. It’s just. . . Marshal sleeps in the same room as he does and. . . and they’re always together. I. . . I guess I was just mad and jealous and I ended up saying that.”

 

 

Joshua sighed and slumped on his chair. “I tried to apologize to him but he didn't want to hear me. He’s been avoiding me too.”

 

 

Asher stood up and patted Joshua’s shoulder “It’s okay, as long as you recognize that you did bad and insist on apologizing, I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

 

 

Joshua smiled gratefully “Yeah I will. . . thank you.” “Don't thank me, I didn’t do anything.” Asher responded with a shrug.

 

 

“I meant, thank you for not lashing out at me. Ever since Edward left, you’ve been like a parent to the Light Celestials. You would defend them and even make sure that they’re okay.

 

 

Even Trevor noticed your change. Before my fight with him, he told me that you’ve been treating him nicely and you also seem to not fight with Daymia anymore.”

 

 

Asher sighed “I. . . I don't know. I just feel like it’s my duty to. It doesn’t mean anything.” Joshua smiled “Okay, if you say so. Anyways, I’ll go ahead and send your reply to Henry when you’re done.”

 

 

Joshua responded as he stood up. “I’ll make sure to have it ready for you.” Joshua nodded and began to walk towards the study door but stop when a knock interrupted.

 

 

Soon the door was pushed open and in came Adam, with an unknown boy behind him. Asher widened his eyes when they laid on the boy.

 

 

The boy had gold blonde hair, like Adam’s. He had light brown eyes and he was dressed in all white. He also had a very recognizable birthmark under his lower lip.

 

 

‘What?’ Asher said in his head. ‘His features. . . he looks just like Adam. No. . . . he looks just like Edward.’

 


	34. Enigma Chapter Thirty Four

“Who. . . who is he?” Joshua asked as he too noticed his familiar features. “I. . . I found him in the forest. Well technically I found him in the fields but that’s besides the point.” “You were in the fields this early? Why were you over there by yourself and unprotected?” Asher asked with worry.

 

 

“I. . . I wanted to go retrieve him. I knew that no one would've let me go on my own so. . . yeah. Anyways, this is Jimmy. Or uh, I called him Jimmy.” “You called him Jimmy? Does he not want to give you his name?” Joshua asked curiously. “Uhm, he. . . can’t. He physically can’t, he’s mute.” “Oh. . . I’m sorry.” Joshua responded with guilt.

 

 

“Anyways, I found him and he’s a Light Celestial too. Uhm, is there a problem if he stays?” Adam asked as he noticed his Father staring at the boy next to him. “Why. . . does he look just like you and Edward. Why?” Asher said as he looked from Adam to the boy. Adam slightly widened his eyes as he looked at Jimmy.

 

 

“He does doesn’t he? I don't know what it means but he was by himself. I couldn’t just leave him there without food or shelter.” “You mentioned he’s a Celestial, what Celestial is he?” Asher asked “He’s. . . uhm Jimmy’s. . . uhm.” Noticing Adam’s sudden nervousness Asher narrowed his eyes on him.

 

 

“Adam, what Celestial is he?” “He’s. . . he’s the Celestial of the Sky.” Adam noticed both his Father’s and Joshua’s eyes opened wide as they looked at Jimmy. “He. . . he’s the Sky?” Joshua asked as he walked by Asher’s side grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back a little. Asher was staring intently on the blonde boy in front of him.

 

 

“Ace, your majesty, what are we going to do with him.” Joshua whispered to him. Asher took a while to answer but when he did, he seemed distant. “Bring Phil, let him take the boy. After that. . . call Adrik.” “Y-Yes sir.” Joshua responded as he quickly went to do the tasks. Adam bit his bottom lip as he stared at his Father’s emotionless expression. Just then a tug on his arm distracted him.

 

 

When he looked down he saw Jimmy getting closer towards him, still hiding behind him. “Hey, it’s okay. Someone will come to give you some food okay? You must be hungry huh?” Jimmy didn't seem to understand what Adam was saying but nodded anyways. “You said. . . that you found him alone?” Asher suddenly asked.

 

 

“Oh, uhm yeah. He was by himself with the clothes he has on. He doesn’t seem to understand me much either. He’s only been able to tell me very little by drawings on the dirt.” Asher didn't respond and instead went to sit on his chair by the desk. He sighed and wiped his face with his hand. Just when Adam was going to ask him something, the door opened.

 

 

“Your majesty, did you call for me?” Phil asked as he entered the door. His eyes immediately widened when he saw Jimmy. “He. . . he’s-” “He’s the Celestial of the Sky, goes by the name Jimmy.” Asher responded without looking up at him. “The Celestial of the. . . Sky? But. . . how?” “I don't know but just, give him something to eat will you?”

 

 

Phil looked surprised but did what was order of him to do. He tried to reach out towards Jimmy but he immediately backed away. “Oh uhm, don't be afraid of me. I’m going to give you something to eat okay? And maybe you’ll let me bathe you and give you some new clothes yeah?”

 

 

The boy seemed hesitant but just one look and a nod from Adam did he reach his hand out to Phil. They both then left the room, leaving Adam and Asher alone. “He seems to trust you.” “Oh. . . he seemed surprise when he first saw me. He had pointed at my hair and then to his. Once I told him that we looked like brothers, he hugged me and all.

 

 

I told him that my Dad was the Sun, he drew the sun on the dirt and pointed at the sky when I asked him about his home.” Just then Asher looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows “He said the sun and the sky was his home?” “More or less. . . yeah.” The door was then pulled open and in came Adrik with Joshua behind him.

 

 

“I don't want him here! I don't care if he’s not Voyer, he’s still the Sky! He’s responsible of Edward’s death!” Adrik yelled as soon as he entered the room. “Excuse me? Just because he’s the Celestial of the Sky doesn’t mean he’s responsible of his past life actions!” Adam yelled in response. “You stay out of this! You have nothing to comment on, light boy.”

 

 

“L-Light boy? What’s your problem!? He’s just a kid, he’s no older than eighteen!” “Does it look like I give a fuck? He and his kind will never be accepted by me.” Adrik responded with a glare. “Well guess what, he’s staying here.” Adam responded with a glare from himself.

 

 

“Alright, that’s enough. Adrik sit, we have alot to talk about.” “Tell your boy to leave.” Adrik said as he sat on the chair. “First of all, I have a name. And second of all, you better watch it how you talk to me!”  “Oh yeah? What’s gonna happen? What are you gonna do huh?!” “That’s enough!! Adrik, you will respect my son, is that clear?” Adrik huffed angrily as he turned his head to the other side.

 

 

Adam seemed victorious but his smile immediately left after his Father’s next words. “Adam, do not challenge Adrik, understood? Do not provoke him and do not disrespect him.” “But Father! He was the one that-” “I don't care who started what. Be the better man and keep your anger to yourself. Now go with that boy and wait for my instructions.”

 

 

Adam sighed and walked out of the room. Adrik chuckled as he heard the slam of the door. “Adrik, stop. We’re not children, don't act like one.” “Look Ace, I have followed you all these years and I had done everything you asked me to do unconditionally but do not ask me to accept that boy here.

 

 

I want nothing with him. I don't even want to see him.” “Well you have to, I can not abandon him. Yes, he is the Celestial of the Sky but he is not Voyer. Voyer is dead, this boy. . . he looks innocent. He looks like an innocent child.” Adrik tsked at Asher’s words. “I don't care what you say, I already said I wasn’t going to accept him.”

 

 

“Adrik, my friend, just see him. Look at him and then tell me you don't want him here.” Adrik frowned “What?” “I think he has something to do with Edward’s disappearance.” Adrik quickly sat up straight “What do you mean?” “Just look at him and then I’ll explain. Oh and another thing, he’s mute.

 

 

He can not speak and he has poor understanding skills.” “What? Are you kidding me?” Adrik asked with annoyance. “Come, let’s go meet him and then you tell me what you think I should do.” Adrik huffed and immediately got up and followed Asher as he walked out of the door. Joshua tagged along as well.

 

 

All three of them walked to the kitchen where they found the entire crew, Adam, and Arthur, staring at Jimmy, who was trying and failing to eat with a fork. “That’s him.” Asher signaled to Adrik. Adrik’s eyebrows immediately shot up when he saw the blonde boy. “He’s. . . why does he. . . look like that? He looks like-”

 

 

“Yeah, I thought so too. I don't know why he has similar features with Edward and Adam but I’ll make sure to get to the bottom of this.” Adrik turned to look at Asher. “How? And. . . what are we gonna do with the kid?” “For now, we’ll let him stay here. He’s seems harmless and he also seems uneducated.

 

 

We’ll teach him how to read and write. Maybe that way he’ll be able to tell us where he comes from.” Adrik sighed “Fine. . . he can stay but make sure he stays away from _me_.” Adrik then walked away, without looking back. Asher sighed and entered the kitchen.

 

 

Upon seeing him, everyone in the kitchen stood quiet. When Jimmy saw him, he immediately ran behind Adam. “Father. . . have you come up with a decision?” He asked nervously. Asher looked at Adam’s face then down at Jimmy. He extended his hand out, palm up towards him.

 

 

“Come” Jimmy locked eyes with Asher and blinked at him questionably. Adam was about to tell him that it was okay to go to him but he didn't have to. Jimmy slowing came out and carefully walked towards Asher, his eyes never leaving his. Jimmy hesitantly lifted his hand and placed it on Asher’s.

 

 

“Jimmy, welcome to the family.” Asher said with a small side smile. Adam and the crew immediately smiled and sighed with relief. The little time they spent with Jimmy made them want to protect him. He seemed so innocent almost like a child. Asher moved his hand and ruffled Jimmy’s hair “You have to listen to me from now on alright.

 

 

If there is anyone here that you have to obey is me, okay?” Jimmy nodded as he kept looking into Asher’s eyes. “What is it?” He asked when he noticed him staring. Jimmy pointed towards Asher’s eyes and then to Adam. He then pointed to his own hair and then back at Adam. “Uhm. . . Adam is my son. You know. . . like a parent.”

 

 

Jimmy perked up. He pointed to himself and then to Adam. “Oh, I told him that we were like brothers.” “Maybe he thinks your his father too.” Roy said with a chuckle. “Come now, he couldn’t possibly right?” Tig asked. The crew began talking amongst themselves but immediately stopped when they saw Jimmy walk towards Asher and placed his hand over his heart.

 

 

He then smiled and then placed his hand over his own heart. He walked towards Adam and did the same. “On second thought, maybe he does think that.” Jack responded with a smile. The crew began laughing but Asher remained emotionless. “Look after him. We’ll begin lessons for him so that he could learn how to read and write. Understood?” “Yes Father”

 

 

Adam responded with a smile. Asher then left the kitchen. Adam turned to look at Jimmy with a smile. “Come, I have to present someone to you.” Jimmy tilted his head, asking who. “They’re are Light Celestials too, they’re our family.” Adam grabbed Jimmy by the hand and walked with him towards Daymia’s room.

 

 

‘I just hope they don't lash out at you like Adrik did’ Adam said to himself with concern.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uhm. . . Daymia?” Adam asked after he knocked on her door. He was going to present both Trevor and Daymia to Jimmy but he didn't know how they were going to react. He quickly pulled Jimmy slightly behind him when the door opened. “Oh, hey Adam. what’s up? Something wrong?” She asked with concern.

 

 

“Uh. . . I have someone I would like you to meet.” Adam responded as he moved aside. Daymia looked surprised at the boys features. She opened her mouth but immediately shut it. “His name is Jimmy. . . he’s the Celestial of the Sky.” Daymia quickly turned her head towards Adam and frowned. “He. . . he’s the Celestial of the Sky? But how?

 

 

Mother. . . Mother took him. It hasn’t been very long for him to be purified.” Adam looked up at her in question. “What? Purified? What do you mean?” “Let’s take this inside.” Daymia responded as she let both of them inside her room. Once they were inside, Jimmy went straight to the window and looked at the blue sky.

 

 

“He really is the Sky huh?” Daymia said as she looked at him. Both Adam and Daymia sat on top of the little sofa that was in the room. “What did you mean by Dad taking the Celestial of the Sky?” “Mother sacrificed himself in order to purify the Sky. He was. . . in Edwin’s words, tainted.

 

 

We expected the Sky to be reincarnated but we didn't know it was going to be this soon.” “Wait . . . all of you researched this? Even Edwin? How come no one told me of this?” Adam asked with irritation “Look sport, don't get mad. We weren’t sure how you were going to react to seeing the reincarnation of the person. . . well responsible for Mother’s death.

 

 

We were just playing it safe.” “So. . . seeing him, doesn’t surprise you or make you angry?” Adam asked with uncertainty. Daymia smiled “Of course not, Mother taught us well. He taught us to always think before attacking. Besides, look at him. He’s harmless and he’s not Voyer.

 

 

For me, he’s welcome. How about Ace? What he say about this?” “Actually. . . he took it rather well. It was Adrik that didn't like the idea. Father already agreed for him to stay though.” “That’s good. . .” Daymia turned to look at Jimmy with a gentle smile. “Hey Jimmy, where are you from?” She asked but Jimmy replied with a head tilt.

 

 

“Oh uh, he’s mute. He can not speak.” “Oh? Then how do you know his name is Jimmy?” “Long story short, I guessed it. Anyways, do you know where Trevor and Marshal are? I want Jimmy to meet them too.” “Well Trevor is on his morning scout and Marshal should be in Trevor’s room.” Adam nodded and stood up. Jimmy immediately walked by his side.

 

 

“It was nice to meet you Jimmy. Whenever you need something, let me know okay?” Jimmy nodded at Daymia’s words. Daymia giggled “So cute.” Both Adam and Jimmy stood up and left. They then began walking towards Trevor’s room. Adam knocked and waited but the door never opened. He slightly turned the knob and pushed the door lightly. Nobody was inside.

 

 

“Ah, I guess they’re both out? Oh well, I’ll take you to your room I guess. You’ll met them later okay?” Jimmy nodded and followed Adam out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor was out in his bird form, flying all around the island. It was his job to scout the entire island in the early morning to make sure that the island was safe from danger. His last round was to fly over the town. He would always fly by the town for last so that he could just fly directly home once he was done.

 

 

Before he flew home though, something caught his eye. Something he never imagined to see. It was Marshal helping some people in town. Trevor quickly slowed his wings to a brief stop and hid himself behind some barrels.

 

 

“Thanks lad, I really needed the help.” A man said as he patted Marshal’s shoulder. “Nothing to it, it’s the least I could do.” “My young man, you sure proved yourself worthy after all these weeks. Would you like to take some food with you?” An old woman asked.

 

 

“No thanks, maybe next time. I have to get to the castle now.” “Okay, will we see you tonight as well?” The man asked with a chuckle. “I’d hate to miss another one of your shows again.” Marshal chuckled “Same time, same place, I’ll be there.” “Great, I’ll see you there!” The man yelled as Marshal walked towards the castle.

 

 

‘Marshal’s show?? And what did the man mean by tonight as well? Has. . . has Marshal been going somewhere at night?’ Trevor thought in his head. He quickly flew to the opposite direction and then made a turn towards the castle to make it seem like he was just arriving. Once he stood on top of the castle’s balcony, he shifted.

 

 

He grabbed the robe that he always left and covered his nude body and walked towards his room. Before turning the corner, he saw Marshal enter the room quickly. Trevor hummed and walked in the room after a few minutes. When he went in he saw Marshal laying on the bed.

 

 

He had taken his jacket off as well as his shoes. His hair seemed disheaved, as if he just woken up. “Hey, did you just wake up?” Trevor asked, testing him. “No, I’ve been up since you left.” “Oh. . . what did you do in all that time?” “I went in town. Was walking around and got caught up helping people, is all.”

 

 

Trevor hummed ‘He’s not lying to me at least. . . good.’ “I see. . . did you eat already?” “Nope. I was waiting for you so that we could eat together.” Trevor smiled “Okay, let’s go eat then. I’m starving. Let me just put some clothes on and we’ll head down.” Marshal nodded as he placed his arm over his eyes.

 

 

Trevor grabbed some clothes and went into the restroom. “I wonder. . .” Trevor didn't know if Marshal was hiding something but based on what the man said, he’s been going to places at night. Every night. Trevor huffed “There’s only one way to find out where he goes every night.” Trevor exclaimed with a look of determination.

 

 

Both Trevor and Marshal walked together to the kitchen where everyone already was. “Good morning” Trevor said with a smile. “Morning Trevor, how was the scout?” Phil said as he placed two plates of food on the table where Trevor and Marshal sat.

 

 

“Same as usual, nothing.” Phal patted Trevor’s head. “Hey, it's okay. Oh that reminds me, have you spoken with Adam yet?” Trevor shook his head no “Why?” “Well he found a boy, goes by Jimmy. He. . . he’s the Celestial of the Sky.” Trevor widened his eyes.

 

 

“What?! He's the Celestial of the Sky? . . . how did Ace take it?” Phil hummed “Surprisingly well. Approved for him to stay.” “Wow, I was not expecting that.” Trevor replied with a surprised expression. “And why wouldn't he? What's so bad about the Sky staying here?” Marshal asked as he took another bite of his food. “The Sky before him, was pretty much the reason why Edward. . . Edward died.”

 

 

Marshal’s eyes widened “Ah, I see. Well he's not the old one so I don't really see the problem. It's not like this kid was the one that did it.” “Truer words have never been said. But you know how some people hold grudges and all. You never know if the Captain was the same.”

 

 

Phil responded with a shrug. Marshal returned his shrug with a shrug of his own. “To each to their own I guess.” “toushe” Phil responded with a smile. Marshal hummed “Hey, angel chef, what're you doing later on?” Phil widened his eyes when he turned to Marshal and saw him wink at him.

 

 

Phil blushed “I-I'm very busy. I don't have time for silly games.” Trevor giggled at Phil's blush. “Stop laughing and control him!  He'll begin humping everything if you don't make him understand that he can't be flirting with everyone.” “Aww come on angel chef, I’m just having some fun. Why don't you lay back and let me give you something worth your while.”

 

 

Phil stomped away with a hmph, a blush planted on his cheeks. “Marshal you gotta stop playing around. People’ll think you're just a player.” Marshal pouted “There's no harm in having some fun is there?” “No but please refrain yourself” Trevor responded with a sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“How do you like your room?” Adam asked with a smile. He had taken Jimmy to the closet room to him possible. He slowly explained where he was so that he wouldn’t get lost in the future. Whilst explaining basic details about the room, Adam noticed that Jimmy already had basic understanding on what to do and what not to do.

 

 

“We’re only a hallway away so when you need anything just find me, okay?” Jimmy nodded as he began to move things around. Adam smiled and stared at Jimmy with curiosity. He had grabbed a stack of clear papers that was left on top of the rooms coffee table and brought it the bed.

 

 

He then searched around the covers for something else, Adam figured what it could be. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Adam ran towards his room and looked around his old draws for his old crayons and pencils. Once he found them, he took them and walked back towards Jimmy’s room.

 

 

“Here, you can draw with these.” Jimmy eagerly took the materials and began to draw. Adam sat on the bed as he waited for Jimmy to show him whatever he was drawing. ‘Cute, he’s just like a child.’ Adam said in his head. After a good five minutes, Jimmy later walked towards Adam with the paper in hand.

 

 

He offered it to Adam and he happily took it with a smile. His eyes widened when he saw the drawing. It was a picture with four people, each a different color. “Who are these people?” Adam asked to a smiling Jimmy. Jimmy pointed to the orange colored one and then pointed towards Adam. “Ah I see, I’m the orange one. And then?”

 

 

Jimmy then pointed to the person next to the orange one which had a dark blue color and then pointed towards both Adam’s and his heart.  Adam was confused at first but then he remembered the incident with his Father. “Oh. . . is this Father?” Jimmy nodded. “I see. . . and who’s this?”

 

 

On the other side of the orange laid a lighter blue person which Jimmy confirmed that was himself. The last person on the drawing was a person colored yellow. Adam didn't need a confirmation to know that, that was his Dad. “And I’m guessing this is Dad- er Mother?” Jimmy nodded with a wide smile.

 

 

He left the drawing in Adam’s hands and then walked back to the bed to start a new one. Adam sighed “Does. . . does he think that we’re blood related? Well. . . I guess I did tell him that he was my brother.” Adam said to himself. Adam stood up and stretched his back when there was suddenly a noise by the door.

 

 

He looked up and saw that it was Adrik. He quickly shifted his eyes towards Jimmy and saw him with wide eyes, staring back at Adrik. Adam quickly walked in front of him and then glared at Adrik. “What are you doing here?” Adrik shifted his eyes from Jimmy to Adam.

 

 

“I guess I won’t be able to come hide in this room anymore. You could’ve taken him farther don't you think?” “What do you mean?” Adam responded. “My room is next door genius. He better stay out of there you hear?” “You don't have to worry about that. You just make sure you don't touch him.” Adrik tsked.

 

 

“You think I’d want to be around him? You must be insane. Just make sure he stays away from me and he’ll be fine.” Both Adrik and Adam glared at each other, none of them realizing Jimmy’s movements. Adam gasped as he saw Jimmy walking in front of Adrik. Adrik quickly moved back when he saw their close proximity.

 

 

“What the hell?!” “Jimmy come here!” Adam said as he pulled him back towards the bed. “Stay away from him okay? Don't go near him.” Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “Yo kid, you better stay away if you know what’s good for you.” Adrik responded with a menacing glare towards Jimmy and walked out of the room.

 

 

Adam was surprised when Jimmy remained with his usual expression. “Look, you have to stay away from him okay? He doesn’t really like you. . . he might hurt you.” Adam sighed. “Come, let’s go check if Trevor is back from his rounds.” Adam grabbed Jimmy’s hand and walked with him out of the room.

 

 


	35. Enigma Chapter Thirty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uhm. . . almost smut warning!! I'll go ahead and mark it with a (*) for in case you want to skip it also, it's kind of. . . an taken advantage warning too. I'll still mark it though and if you do read it and suggest I tag this chapter better ( As in the warnings ) let me know and I'll get right to it. ^~^ I hope you enjoy it though! Please leave a message down below and tell me what you thought.

 

Adam and Jimmy were walking in the main hall when a loud squeal made them stop. “Oh my god! He’s so cute!!” Trevor ran towards Jimmy and hugged him tightly.

 

 

“Trevor you’re scaring him!” Adam yelled as he tried to pry Jimmy from Trevor’s arms. Trevor pouted “He doesn’t look scared.”

 

 

True to his word, Jimmy didn't seem scared at all. Quite the contrary, he had a small smile on his face. Adam sighed “Okay but be careful.” Trevor smiled as he directed his attention back towards Jimmy.

 

 

“Hello, my name is Trevor.” Jimmy smiled wider and hugged Trevor. Trevor squealed once more and returned the hug. “He’s so small!” Adam chuckled at their affair.

 

 

“Wow, would you look at this doll. Heya, I’m Marshal.” Marshal said as he grabbed one of Jimmy’s hands and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

 

 

“Nuh uh, don't you dare make a move on him.” Adam said with a frown. “Relax, he looks too young for that. I’d have to wait until he’s older.” Trevor giggled at Adam’s face.

 

 

“Marshal please, stop teasing. Anyways Jimmy, let’s go play yeah?” Jimmy nodded at Trevor before then looking at Adam. Adam sighed when he saw an almost pleading look.

 

 

“Fine, but be careful with him. He doesn’t seem to know much about civilization. Also, you should take a pencil and paper with you.” “Pencil and paper? Why?”

 

 

Trevor asked as he linked his hand with Jimmy’s “He’s mute so he won’t be able to tell you what he wants.” Trevor and Marshal looked surprised at that. “Make sure to bring him back early.”

 

 

“Oh okay, we will. We’ll bring him back safely okay, stop acting like his parent.” Trevor responded teasingly. “Come Marshal, let’s show him around.”

 

 

A few hours passed and the trio finally returned from their little adventure around town. All three had smiles on their faces as they walked in the kitchen.

 

 

“Ah, I see your back. How was everything?” Adam asked when he saw Jimmy laughing airyly. “It was all good. We showed him around and we also showed him how to return to the castle if he were to get lost.

 

 

I presented everyone to him as well so that they know who he is and to keep an eye out whenever they see him in town.” Adam sighed with relief.

 

 

“Thanks Trevor, I don't know why but I really worry for Jimmy even though I’ve just met him. Must be because he looks so vulnerable.”

 

 

“Well then, would you guys like to eat some dinner then?” Phil asked as he signaled the table. “Ah yes Angel chef, I would love to eat your exquisite cuisine.” Marshal responded with a smirk.

 

 

Phil looked unamused “Sit then, I’ll bring all of you food in a little bit.” Trevor laughed and sat down on, along with the others.

 

 

Soon everyone finished their meals and were chatting when Asher entered the kitchen. “Adam, can I speak with you for a bit.” Upon seeing Asher, Jimmy stood up and gave him a hug.

 

 

Everyone in the room, including Asher himself widened their eyes. “Uh, hi to you too.” Asher said as he ruffled his hair. After that, Jimmy smiled up at him and walked back to the table.

 

 

“Yeah. . . anyways, Adam come with me. I have something to tell you.” “Yes Father” Before leaving the kitchen with his Father, Adam turned to look at Jimmy.

 

 

“You do remember where your room is right?” Jimmy nodded. “Okay good, if you get lost make sure to let the others know. I’ll come see you before bedtime.”

 

 

Adam then left, leaving with his Father. “Huh, what do you think that was about?” Marshal asked as he stared at Jimmy.

 

 

“We don't know but we’re guessing that Jimmy thinks the Captain is his Father.” “And why would he think that?” Trevor asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

“Adam had told him that they were brothers and I’m guessing that he thought the Captain was his Father when Adam called him that.”

 

 

Trevor hummed “Oh. . . okay. Well I think we’re gonna head up now.” “Yeah we should go now.” Marshal and Trevor said as they both stood up.

 

 

“Doll, you coming?” Jimmy looked up at Marshal when he said that name. Marshal had been calling him that so he immediately knew he was talking to him.

 

 

Jimmy nodded and followed both of them into the hall. “This is our room okay, if you need anything come here.” Trevor said as he opened his door.

 

 

Jimmy nodded and then turned to walk to his room. As he walked along the halls he noticed how big the castle was. He continued walking until he was in front of two doors.

 

 

He looked at both of them, confused to which was his. He decided to go for the door to the right and entered without hesitance.

 

 

Once he was fully inside he noticed that this was indeed not the room he was in last time. This room was a different color and it look as if no one lived here.

 

 

He walked forward and stopped in front of the coffee table. There on the coffee table stood a very beautiful pendant. It was gold and it was shaped like the moon.

 

 

Jimmy lifted his hand, bringing it closer and closer to the pendant when his arm was suddenly yanked back.

 

 

He gave an airy gasp at the sudden action and turned his entire body to where he was pulled. When he looked up he saw that he was very close to the man that was in his room earlier that day.

 

 

The man had dark black eyes and black hair. His skin was pale and he was giving a very scary aura. “What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me.

 

 

I’m sure you’re not that stupid to understand that.” Adrik said as he tightened his grip. Jimmy hissed but didn't make any move to leave. Instead he raised his other hand towards Adrik.

 

 

Adrik widened his eyes when Jimmy gently glided his fingers on his cheek. He was looking straight into his eyes, no indication of fear anywhere.

 

 

“Look, I don't know what you’re doing but you better leave before I lose my patience.” Adrik pushed Jimmy’s hand away from his face and released him so that he could leave.

 

 

Jimmy did not leave the room. He opted for staring directly into Adrik’s eyes. “What are you waiting for?! Leave!” Adrik yelled angrily.

 

 

Jimmy had a face of wonder as he stared at Adrik. He didn't seem to fear him nor did he feel threatened by him.

 

 

That’s what made Adrik even more angry. “What do you want huh?! What do you want me to do to get you to stay away from me?” Adrik asked with frustration.

 

 

(*)

 

 

“Fine, if I can’t get you to stay away from me by yelling and threatening you, I’ll have to go through another approach. Don't say I didn't warn you.”

 

 

Adrik grabbed Jimmy by the arm and pushed him to a nearby wall. He grabbed both his wrist with one hand and pulled them over his head.

 

 

Jimmy gasped at the sudden position “Are you scared now? Or do you need me to get further for you to finally fear me?” Adrik asked as he moved his hand under Jimmy’s shirt.

 

 

Jimmy jolted at the unexpected touch. Adrik tightened his hold on both of Jimmy’s wrist as he pushed his body closer to Jimmy’s.

 

 

“What’s wrong darling? Did I finally succeeded in making you fear me?” Adrik asked when Jimmy closed his eyes and leaned his head back, opening his mouth a little.

 

 

“Look at you, so defenseless. Maybe if you weren’t the Sky then I’d probably reconsider my actions.” Adrik stared at Jimmy’s face. His eyebrows were furrowed, mouth now closed. He brought his lower lip in between his teeth. “Fuck, you look like you’ll be a good pretty baby for me.” Adrik whispered into Jimmy’s ear.

 

 

He moved down and placed a chaste kiss on Jimmy’s neck. He moved the hand that was under Jimmy’s shirt and placed it under Jimmy’s thigh, bringing it up to wrap it around his waist.

 

 

He gripped his thigh and moved his hand to fondle Jimmy’s bottom. Jimmy gave another airy gasp at the hard squeeze. Adrik started leaving open kisses on his neck and on his collarbones as he began to grind on him.

 

 

He growled when Jimmy arched his back, pushing his body closer to his. Adrik moaned when he felt Jimmy’s leg tighten around him.

 

 

“S-Shit” He stuttered as he lifted Jimmy’s leg higher, losing himself in the feeling. Adrik gripped Jimmy’s hips and started rocking him to match his rhythm.

 

 

A series of pants and the occasional swear were the only things being heard in the room. Adrik was losing it, he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. Every anger he had towards the boy against him had vanished.

 

 

The only thing he felt at this moment was desire. Adrik moved his face to look straight at Jimmy’s face. He was panting but he wasn't resisting. He looked down at his lips and then back up to his closed eyes.

 

 

He was inching forward, getting closer and closer to Jimmy’s lips. He moved his head to the right to get a better angle, stopping to feel him breathe against his lips. He surged forward, wanting to feel the boy's lips on his when- “Get off of him!!” A yell suddenly brought Adrik back to his senses.

 

 

Adam pushed him away from Jimmy. “Jimmy oh my god, I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Adam said as he saw Jimmy slide down to the ground, breathing heavily through his mouth.

 

 

Adam turned to look at Adrik with a glare. “I’m gonna fucking kill you if you lay your hands on him again!” Adam yelled as he grabbed Adrik by his collar.

 

 

Adrik was at a loss for words. He was only trying to scare the kid not sexually assault him. He was feeling too good that he lost control, he couldn’t stop.

 

 

“What, you’re not gonna say anything?!” Adam yelled with anger. Adrik pushed Adam off of him and then turned to look at Jimmy who had curled up in himself.

 

 

Adam quickly wrapped Jimmy in an embrace and helped him out of the room. Adrik was left alone in the heavy silence.

 

 

“What the fuck did I do?” Adrik asked himself as he sat down on the bed. He placed his head on both his hands “Why did I fucking do that?!” He yelled to himself.

 

 

He remembered Jimmy’s face as he wrapped himself into a ball, making himself look smaller. Adrik felt a bang in his heart. ‘Is this. . . guilt?’ Adrik asked himself.

 

 

“Fuck. . . what am I going to do now? Fuck fuck fuck!!” Adrik yelled as he threw everything that was on top of the coffee table to the floor.

 

 

He widened his eyes when he heard a loud clank. It was then that he remembered the pendant. He quickly stood up and picked it up, wiping it with his hands.

 

 

“Edward. . . what am I going to do?” He chuckled sarcastically “You would’ve probably hated me if you were here and witnessed that.” Adrik sat on the ground, back leaning on his bed.

 

 

He couldn't relax that night, guilt didn't let him.

 


	36. Enigma Chapter Thirty Six

It was late at night, Trevor was laid on the bed, patiently waiting. He waited to see if Marshal would leave to wherever the man said he always went.

 

 

Alas, Marshal began to slightly move around. Trevor quickly closed his eyes and remained as still as possible. He felt the bed dip and then he heard light steps moving around the room.

 

 

After a couple of minutes the door slightly opened, letting light from the hall seep in. Once Trevor heard the door creak, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

 

 

He quickly stood up and hastily got ready to follow Marshal. Trevor quietly tiptoed towards the castles balcony and dropped down. For a regular human, they would've probably broken every bone in their legs but for Trevor it was nothing.

 

 

He gracefully landed on his toes as he touched the ground. He then hid behind whatever cover was available as he sniffed the air for Marshal’s scent. Once he found it, he quickly but quietly followed it. Once Marshal was in his sight, he stopped in his tracks.

 

 

Marshal walked towards a man dressed in all black. Once the man saw Marshal they shook hands and then walked towards a different direction. They suspiciously looked around before taking a sharp turn in between two shops.

 

 

“What are you hiding?” Trevor said to himself. He rushed to catch up to them and saw that they went through a hatch underground. “W-What?” The hatch was dark and it looked endless.

 

 

Trevor looked around the area and then carefully climbed down the hatch, closing it behind him. Although it was dark, thanks to his animal sight, he was able to see in the dark. He continued to walk forward until he saw a small flicker of light in the distance.

 

 

He consciously walked towards the light and ended up in front of two heavily guarded doors. Two men with white masks were standing in front of the door, talking. They both turned when they noticed him. “Your grace, you really came! You can go on ahead, we prepared your mask for you.”

 

 

“My mask?” “Oh, did Marshal not explain the mask detail? It's to conceal your identity although your hair gives away who you are though. Don't worry, everyone knows to keep quiet. Now go before you miss the show!”

 

 

Trevor took the white mask from the guard and looked at it's design. The mask was all white except for a slight red design of squiggly lines under the left eye, almost like tears. The mask also only covered half his face from his nose up.

 

 

Trevor put the mask on and walked in when the two men opened the doors. Trevor widened his eyes when he saw almost two dozen people, men and women, either dancing, drinking or just socializing. Everyone had a mask on, all a different design. Trevor, careful to not run into anyone, walked towards a long counter on the right side of the room.

 

 

Once he was sat on one of the stools, he ran his eyes around the area. There were sofas and tables everywhere. The center of the room was clear for people dancing and right on front was a stage with different types of instruments.

 

 

“Ah your grace, what a surprise to see you here.” A man with a purple mask said. “Greg?” Trevor asked. The man in front of him was the local blacksmith. He was always a nice and helpful person. Trevor never thought that he would find him in a place like this.

 

 

“Yeah but you should keep quiet. Here no one has an identity. If you recognize someone here, don't call out to them. Approach them and maybe they'll recognize you.” Trevor nodded as he shifted his body to look at him.

 

 

“Greg, what kind of place is this?” Greg hummed “It's a place where we, the people of Acesia, can relax. Here we can all unwind and enjoy a good liquor without consequences.”

 

 

“Does. . . does Asher know of this place?” Trevor asked worriedly. “No and we would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything. If the Mad King found out about this place, he would put us all behind bars. Here, why don't you have a drink. Relax, you look like you need it.”

 

 

Greg turned around and grabbed a cup and a bottle of what Trevor knew was whiskey. “O-Oh I don't drink.” “No? Not even if it's just a sip?” “No no, I'm fine. Thank you” Trevor said with a small smile.

 

 

“Uhm. . . Greg, where's Marshal?” Greg turned to look at the clock on the wall and chuckled. “He should be out right about now.” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows.

 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Greg signaled for Trevor to look at the front of the room. Trevor quickly turned and widened his eyes to what he saw.

 

 

It was Marshal, a guitar on hand. Marshal had a mask on that had the same style as his but it was in a shade of blue instead.

 

 

The people in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and immediately directed their attention to him. They all clapped when he sat on the stool and cleared his throat.

 

 

And then, he began to play. Trevor slightly opened his mouth with surprise. Marshal's voice was deep and husky. His voice was soothing as he sang alongside the guitar. The lyrics were something else though. He sounded. . . hurt.

 

 

He sang about being alone until he finally found someone he trusts but even then, he sounded sad.

 

 

_“An eclipse is all it took, to know that I was wrong._

 

_All these years lying, pretending I was strong_

 

_The feeling of isolation, began to feel foreign._

 

_With just one smile, you sent my heart soaring._

 

_The past seems like nothing, but a voice in the air._

 

_Speak my feelings, should I even dare?_

 

_Being beside you, is just not enough._

 

_But I am not, the one you fell in love._

 

_A man won your heart, breaking mine apart._

 

_Leaving me with nothing, but with a broken heart._

 

_But Don't you worry, your pretty little face._

 

_On my features, I won't leave a trace.”_

 

 

 

Trevor pouted as he heard these lyrics. He didn't know he was crying until he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned and saw Greg, who handed him a tissue. “Sad huh? He sings at least one or two sad songs. After that it's like a different Marshal up there, talking about life on edge and what not.”

 

 

Trevor shifted his eyes back to Marshal. He soon finished up the song and bowed when everyone began to clap and whistle.

 

 

Marshal then disappeared from the stage as he walked behind a large curtain. “Wait a while, he'll be out soon. He told all of us that he'll only sing once tonight since you were showing up.”

 

 

Trevor widened his eyes “He. . . he knows I'm here?” “Of course he does, didn't he invite you? He also had your mask made.” Greg responded with a chuckle. He then left to serve other people who asked for a drink.

 

 

Trevor fidgeted as he waited for Marshal. He noticed that people would sometimes steal glances at him. Some would even show a sign of recognition. Trevor sighed and looked down at the table. “What am I even doing here?” “I would like to know the same thing”

 

 

Trevor turned and saw that Marshal had sat on the chair next to him. “Marshal. . . what is all this? Why have you been escaping at night and coming here?”

 

 

Marshal stared into Trevor’s eyes for a bit until he let out a sigh. “I found this place by accident. All these people were worried that I would say anything so they offered me a deal.”

 

 

“A deal?” Trevor asked with curiosity. “They would let me come here all I want and have all the liquor they could offer me. Knowing myself, I accepted. Not only was this place an excuse to get wasted. . . but it was an excuse to have fun and feel free.”

 

 

Trevor frowned “What do you mean? Do you feel. . . trapped with me in the castle?” Marshal widened his eyes “No! Of course not! It's just the castle itself. Ever since I joined the whole ‘Acesian Celestial club’ I’ve felt. . . a little stressed. I'm not use to having to rely on others and have a. . .”

 

 

Trevor smiled “A family? Marshal, I. . . won't obligate you from not coming here and. . . I won't say anything but you have to promise me that you'll think of the others if this all gets out. Marshal, if Ace finds out about all this, he might put you back behind bars. . . please be careful.”

 

 

Marshal chuckled “You mean put US behind bars.” Trevor lifted his eyebrows in question “What do you mean by that?” “You're my accomplice now. Which means you have to come here with me and relax.”

 

 

“Wait what? Why do I have to do that?” “Because I know that you need to relax too. Please? It can be a least twice a week or something. It'll help relax and you no longer have to think about your troubles here. You don't have to worry about anyone here either, just think that it's only you and me.”

 

 

Trevor looked all around him and saw people minding their own business. “I. . . I don't think I can do that.” “Yes you can, I know you can. Come, dance with me.” Trevor blushed as Marshal pulled him to the open space in the middle of the room. “M-Marshal, I don't think I can do this.” Marshal grabbed Trevor's hands and placed them around his shoulders. He then placed his forehead on Trevor's. “Just keep your eyes on me. It's just you and me hun, just you and me. There's no one else here.”

 

 

Trevor took a deep breath and did what he was told. He looked into Marshal's eyes and only at him. Truth to his word, Trevor felt like it was really only him and Marshal. He didn't dare look at anyone in the room. After a while breathing, Marshal smiled and placed his hands on Trevor's waist. “You're doing so good. Just focus on me and follow my lead.”

 

 

Trevor nodded and followed Marshal as he began to move. “There you go, you're doing so well. You're a natural!” Trevor giggled “You're just saying that.” “But it's true, you're pretty good for your first time dancing.” Trevor blushed at the attention. They continued to slowly moved from side to side and only after a while did Marshal finally moved his forehead away from his.

 

 

“So, what’d you say? Will you come with me here every so often?” Trevor looked down at the ground and thought for awhile. He then later sighed “Fine. . . but we have to be discreet.

 

 

You have to also promise to not go on and get drunk okay!” Marshal chuckled and embraced him. “Sure sure but today is an exception. We're celebrating! You finally letting loose and becoming free.”

 

 

Apparently, the people around them overheard and cheered, bringing theirs glasses up, clinking them before they chugged it all. “Let's have a drink.” Marshal said as he linked his hand with Trevor. “U-Uh Marshal. . . I don't drink.” Marshal looked surprised “You've never drank. . . like nothing at all?”

 

 

Trevor shook his head “No.” “Well then, we're breaking you liquor virginity then.” “Marshal!” Trevor yelled as he hit Marshal on his shoulder, blushing furiously.

 

 

“Here, drink this.” Trevor looked down at the glass. It was a very small glass containing a clear brown liquid. “You have to chug it all up, don't leave a drop. That way it’ll burn less.”

 

 

“Burn? What kind of liquor is this?” Trevor asked, eyeing the mysterious drink. “It’s a little something I like to call hell in heaven.” “hell in heaven?”

 

 

“Burns like you’re in hell but makes you feel like you’re in heaven, where all your worries dissipate.” Marshal said with a face of awe? “Uhm. . . are you sure I won’t die if I drink this?”

 

 

Marshal chuckled “Promise. Here, I’ll drink one first then you’ll see it’s completely harmless.” Marshal then grabbed a glass for himself and chug it all to the last drop.

 

 

He made a sour face and cleared his throat before whistling. “See, completely harmless.” “Uhm. . . I think I’ll pass. Maybe next time?” Marshal laughed as he ruffled Trevor’s hair. “Suit yourself, I won’t force you kitten.”

 

 

The night went on with them talking, the occasional dancing, and laughing. Soon the night was cut short and everyone was leaving back to their respective homes. “Time to go princess.”

 

 

Trevor blushed “Princess!” “Yup, let’s go. We gotta get back to the castle before the sun rises.” Marshal dragged a blushing Trevor out of the underground club and back into the streets of Acesia.

 

 

“Marshal. . . since when have you being coming here?” Marshal hummed “Like two weeks now. I found it in one of my searches and been coming here ever since. Hopefully both of us can enjoy this place now.

 

 

It’ll be our little secret.” Trevor giggled and rolled his eyes “Sure, our little secret.”

 

 


	37. Enigma Chapter Thirty Seven

 

After the startling events that happened the night before, Adam did not leave Jimmy by himself. Jimmy had slept with Adam in his room.

 

 

Adam didn't want to leave Jimmy alone ever again. He felt like he needed to protect Jimmy. He made sure to stay by his side at all times.

 

 

“Oh look, that boy is here.” Edwin said as he saw his presence. “May I ask why you’re stuck to the bone with him?”

 

 

They were in Adam’s room when Edwin entered the room without knocking. Adam ushered Edwin in. Once he was sat next to him did he relax.

 

 

Before saying anything, he glanced at Jimmy to make sure he was occupied and he was. He was sat on the floor by the window with crayons and paper.

 

 

“It’s Jimmy. . . I found him in Adrik’s room and. . . he was touching him.” Edwin widened his eyes and turned to look at Jimmy.

 

 

“But. . . he’s still pure. He doesn’t look like he was assaulted.” “I saw it with my own two eyes! And nothing really happened because I stopped Adrik before he could. . . before he could do anything to him.”

 

 

Edwin turned his head towards Adam “That must be it because Jimmy doesn’t show signs of trauma. His soul looks at peace too. . . almost like nothing bad happened to him.”

 

 

Adam sighed and looked back at Edwin “I have to take care of him. . . I have to.” Edwin placed his hand on top of Adam’s shoulder. “I’ll help, he’s pure and I wouldn’t want him to be tainted.

 

 

Especially against his will. Count on me to take care of him when you can’t.” Adam smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you, I appreciate that.” “Don't mention it, it’s my job as well.

 

 

The Celestial of Innocence must protect the innocent.” Both Adam and Edwin smiled at each other. Adam was glad that he was able to count on Edwin with everything.

 

 

They both then turned to Jimmy, who had looked up at them with curiosity. “Jimmy, can you come here please?” Jimmy stood up and walked towards Adam.

 

 

“Do you. . . do you know what happened yesterday, with the man with black hair and black eyes?” Jimmy widened his eyes, an apparent blush on his cheeks.

 

 

He thought for awhile but shook his head from side to side. “What that man did, you must not let him do it again. If you see him and he tries something, you get out of the room as soon as possible.

 

 

Do not let him touch you okay?” Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. “What that man did was bad. You only do things like that with your partner, with someone who you want to be with forever and have kids.” Edwin spoke instead.

 

 

Jimmy seemed to understand then. His blush intensify “Jimmy, please stay away from him. He’s not good for you okay?” Jimmy looked down at the ground with a pout.

 

 

Adam sighed “You probably want to be friends with everyone don't you?” Jimmy nodded “Why don't we wait? Maybe Adrik might change his mind and he can be your friend.”

 

 

Jimmy looked up at Adam and then nodded. “Alrighty then, why don't we go get some breakfast then?” All three of them walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adrik didn't leave his room that morning. He was isolating himself from anyone and everyone. He sat on the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed. Even though he didn't need to sleep, he still felt exhausted. He passed his entire night thinking about his actions.

 

 

A knock on the door knocked him out of his thoughts. “Adrik it's me” Asher said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

He walked closer to him and sat on top of the bed, facing Adrik. “Adam told me what happened.” Asher waited until Adrik looked up at him. His eyes looked disoriented.

 

 

“I. . . I didn't mean to. I was just trying to scare him so that he'll stay away from me but. . . I lost control. I don't know what happened.” Asher moved to sit on the ground next to Adrik.

 

 

“Do you regret what you did?” Adrik nodded his head with shame. “I do.” Asher patted Adrik’s shoulder. “Then I believe you. I know you and I know that you wouldn't feel guilty for things easily.

 

 

You acknowledging that you made a mistake proves to me that you really didn't mean it. You should apologize to him.” “How? Your kid isn't gonna let him out of his sight and he won't let me near him.”

 

 

“You'll never know until you try. Trust me, when Adam sees that you actually mean it when you apologize, even he might forgive you.” “I don't know about that” Adrik responded with a sigh.

 

 

“Do what you need to. I know that you know what's the best option. Take your time though, a genuine apology is better than a guilty one.”

 

 

“You need a drink and some food. It’ll help you relax and think better.” Asher said as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Adrik to stare after him with wide eyes.

 

 

“A genuine apology is better than a guilty one huh?” Adrik repeated with a chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor and Marshal came laughing through the halls and only stopped when they entered Trevor’s room when they saw Daymia with a frown and her arms crossed in front of her.

 

 

“Trevor, where were you?” Trevor’s ears laid flat on top of his head when he heard Daymia’s angry voice. “Relax, we were just out.” Marshal said as he saw Trevor frowning. “Just out? Just out?! Out the entire night!” “How. . . H-How did you know?”

 

 

“Did you forget Trevor? I was going to accompany you this morning for the search and what did I find? No one. I came at one in the morning since I couldn’t sleep.” Marshal chuckled “Look, he didn't do anything bad okay?” Daymia furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, walking towards Marshal.

 

 

When she was close enough, she took a deep sniff “Why do you smell like alcohol? Trevor. . . did you drink?!” Trevor widened his eyes “No! I didn’t I-”

 

 

“You! You’re the one that’s making him like that! He was pure and innocent before you came along!” Daymia yelled as she grabbed Marshal from his collar and shoved him to a wall.

 

 

“Because of you, he’s becoming into this. . . this person!” “Because of me he’s finally relaxing! If it weren’t for me he would be suffering just like you are!” Daymia widened her eyes and took two steps back.

 

 

“W-What are you talking about!” “He’s miserable just like you. Ever since the Sun disappeared, you two have been searching for him non stop. Trevor doesn’t eat until I force him to and he doesn’t seem to be getting enough sleep! I’m sure you’re the same. I’m helping him so that he’ll no longer have that sad look on his face.

 

 

And I’m willing to help you too. You both wear that same expression.” Daymia raised both her eyebrows “W-What. . .” “Join us, try to relax. The Sun. . . he’s not on the island, that part’s apparent.

 

 

 

 

At least twice a week, you both need the break. Just look at the dark circles you both have. Please. . . you two. . . you two are like my family now.” Daymia and Trevor stood dumbfounded as Marshal spoke “I. . . I don't know what to say.” Daymia looked away and rubbed her arm nervously.

 

 

“You don't even know me well and here you are, worrying about me.” Daymia sighed as she turned to look at Trevor who still had his ears plopped down on his head.

 

 

“I’m sorry Trevor for yelling at you. . . I just didn't want you to go on a dangerous path. . . I don't wanna lose you too, like we lost Laylah. You’ve been with me for so long. You’re . . . you’re like my brother.”

 

 

Trevor’s eyes began to get watery “D-Daymia. . .” Trevor walked towards Daymia and engulfed her in a tight hug. Daymia immediately reciprocated.

 

 

Marshal smiled at their exchange but immediately straightened up when Daymia turned to him with her hand extended.

 

 

He nervously took it and was instantly pulled into the group hug. “I’ll go. . . only on the condition that I can leave whenever I want.”

 

 

Marshal chuckled “Of course, it’s not like everyone is obligated to stay on a certain time period.” The three of them laughed until the sound of the door opening interrupted them.

 

 

“Oh. . . .oh I’m sorry I didn't mean to. . interrupt.” Trevor’s smile immediately left, leaving him with a serious face when he saw that it was Joshua.

 

 

“I came because. . . the King is asking for an audience.” He spoke as he looked at Marshal. Marshal tsked “His Kingliness wants to talk to me? Where’s he at?”

 

 

Joshua sighed “At the throne room.” Marshal nodded and began to walk out of the room, Trevor following suit. Joshua quickly grabbed Trevor’s arm before he stepped out. “He wants to speak to him in private.” Trevor quickly pulled away at Joshua’s touch.

 

 

“It’s alright hun, I’ll come look for you once it’s over.” Trevor nodded as Marshal left the room. “Trevor. . . may I speak with you?” Joshua asked with a frown.

 

 

“I have nothing to talk with you.” Trevor quickly responded as he made his way to exit. Joshua immediately stood in his way. “Please, let us talk. I need to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean-”

 

 

“I said no, I don't wanna talk about it.” “Trevor please! I can’t stand being in a fight with you. I-” Joshua grabbed Trevor by his shoulders but was immediately pushed aside.

 

 

“He said he doesn’t want to talk. I’m sure you understand that?” Daymia responded harshly with a glare. “Daymia. . . I-” “Look Joshua, I highly respect you but you need to understand that whatever happened between you and Trevor can not be resolved by force.

 

 

Let Trevor come to you when he’s ready, understood?” Joshua frowned as he looked to the floor. “O-Okay. . . I’m sorry Trevor.” Trevor didn't even look at him as he left the room. Daymia sighed and followed after him. Joshua clenched his hand into a fist. “How. . . how am I going to apologize when you don't even look at me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Marshal walked towards the throne room, entering without a knock as soon as he saw the doors. “Ah sir Kingliness, you sent forth for me?” Marshal said mockingly. Asher sighed as he brought his attention towards Marshal.

 

 

“I’m not in the mood to be playing around Marshal.” “Ah of course, his highness is probably very tired from all the work he’s doing on his desk.” Asher gave him an unamused look.

 

 

“Onto important business, I called you here because I’ve noticed your relation with Trevor. I do not mean to aggravate you, I’m just curious.”

 

 

Marshal sighed frustratingly “I see, I’m guessing that you too think Trevor and I are a thing? Well guess what your highness Trev Trev and I aren’t together.

 

 

Yes, he’s my pair but I know very well that he’s head over heels with lover boy. I don't stand a chance, and even if I did, I wouldn’t do it. . . lover boy is his happiness. That’s that.”

 

 

Asher hummed “I see, I guess it’s true that Celestials have a soft spot for their pairs.” Marshal tsked “Either way, I just want to ask you to take care of him.”

 

 

“I’m noticing a pattern here. I’ve already got three people yelling at me to either stay away from him or to not be a bad example for him. You all care about him alot huh?”

 

 

“We do, he’s family. Like everyone else in this castle, we are all family for each other, even you.” Marshal widened his eyes at Asher’s comment.

 

 

Asher stood up and walked towards Marshal, placing his hand on top of Marshal’s shoulder. “Oh and one more thing, try not to come back too late next time.

 

 

I would much rather if you take Daymia with you, that way she’ll keep an eye on both of you.” Marshal’s mouth dropped open “How’d. . . how did you know?” Asher smiled at him as he patted his shoulder twice.

 

 

“I have my ways.” Marshal stayed there dumbfounded as Asher left the room. “Huh, I guess I underestimated the Mad King.” Marshal said with a chuckle. “Guess I better be careful from now on.”

 

 


	38. Enigma Chapter Thirty Eight

 

An entire week came and went, the Light Celestials began to feel more stress free as the time passed. The urge to keep the search ongoing had at last settled down. Everything in the castle seemed to had settled down for everyone, everyone except Adam. Adam had noticed something that no other did. It was about his Father.

 

 

He noticed that Asher would space out more, looking at the ground with an empty stare. “Father?” Adam asked as he entered Asher’s room.  Asher was once again staring at the ground with an emotionless face. “Father? Father are you alright??” Adam asked again as he went on his knees in front of him.

 

 

He began to shake his shoulders, but to no avail. He then placed both his hands on either of his cheeks and made him look up at him. “Father!?” Only then did Asher seem to react. “Huh? Adam? Hey, I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you need?” He asked in a confused tone.

 

 

“Father. . . are you feeling alright? You tend to. . . to space more often than not. I’m afraid that you’re getting sick.” Asher chuckled “Sick? I’m immortal, I won’t get sick.”Adam pouted “But there’s definitely something wrong though. Maybe you should let John have a look at you.” Asher stood up and ruffled Adam’s hair.

 

 

“That’s nonsense, I’m fine. Okay? There’s nothing wrong with me. Why don't we drop this and you tell me how Jimmy is adapting here.” Hesitantly, Adam nodded and dropped the subject. “He’s doing good. . . even after that traumatic experience.” Adam widened his eyes when Asher brought him into a hug. “I’m sorry, seeing him go through that must’ve triggered memories huh?

 

 

Don't worry, I spoke with Adrik. He really didn't mean it, says he didn't know what happened but you can evidently tell that he’s guilty. If stay away from the two of you is anything to go by.” Adam sighed and returned the hug “I. . . guess so but he didn't even came to apologize. I’m still very angry at him, even though Jimmy looks like nothing even happened.”

 

 

Asher hummed “Maybe he forgave him already? Jimmy. . . Jimmy looks like a gentle boy, pure and innocent. Edwin told me one time that Jimmy doesn’t seem to have any kind of memories at all. Well, negative ones at least, which doesn’t make sense. What life did he had where he didn't experience any negative emotion?”

 

 

“I don't know but. . . if he was able to live a life without negativity, I want to give him that life too.” “Adam, you know that’s physically impossible. No one that can have a life like that. This world is cruel and unfair, there’s no way that he’ll have a life of pure positivity with a place like this.”

 

 

Adam seemed to quiet down then. They both soon exited the room and headed towards the throne room, where Asher was going to host a gathering with the Celestials. “Is everyone here?” Asher asked as he sat on his throne. In the room stood, Daymia, Trevor, Marshal, Jimmy, Joshua, Arthur, some guards as well as Adam and Edwin which were at on their thrones next to Asher’s.

 

 

Adrik was also in the far back corner of the room, looking disinterested in everything going on. “I asked for all of you to come here today because I have a proposition. The land of Naunia and the land of Acesia now have an allegiance. Therefore, we will be having some of their troops here from time to time.

 

 

So there isn’t any confusion, they will be wearing a distinct uniform that only Naunian’s can obtain whenever they are here. There will be a time when. . . when Henry, their King, will need assistance.

 

 

I hope that some of you are willing to travel when it is needed.” Marshal groaned at that “You’re telling us that we have to separate at a certain point?!” “Yes, but only temporary and only when they NEED it.” “And when will they need it?” Daymia asked instead.

 

 

“Whenever they’re in time of war. In exchange, they will trade with us as well as provide us with assistance with whatever we need as well.” “But. . . Father, we don't need the trade, we already have an alliance with Tearrian as well as Linkerton. We don't need another alliance” Adam said as he turned to look at him.

 

 

“Having plenty of allies are better than having none. I think that what you did was the right course of action.” Edwin responded. “I also agree with your decision, Asher.” Arthur said with a nod. “Whatever your opinions may be, the alliance papers has been signed and affiliated. Do not worry, I doubt they’ll be any kind of violence for a long time.

 

 

There’s rarely any commotion as it is.” As Asher finished his sentence the doors to the throne room were pushed open with a loud bang. “Spoke too soon?” Marshal said with a chuckle. “You! Why the hell was I called for huh!?” A girl with long red hair and bright orange eyes yelled. Asher sighed “The Celestial of Fire I presume?”

 

 

That made the red haired girl seemed a little surprised but quickly became stern again. “I asked a question, why was I forced here?” “Ma'am, we need you to step away, you have no permission to-” Asher lifted his hand, signalling the guards to let her be. “I’m going to have to ask you to be a little more specific. What do you mean we sent for you?”

 

 

“Exactly that! That short girl told me that I’d be traveling here in the future but I just ignored her. Next thing I know, I feel as though someone is calling me! Tell me, what do you want so that I can leave an not come back.” “Short girl you said?” Asher asked, unbothered at the girls tone.

 

 

The girl huffed with frustration “Yeah, brown hair and light brown eyes. Claimed to be Fortune.” Adam gasped “Laylah!” The girl with red hair turned when she heard the gasp. Both Adam and the girl met eyes, making Adam’s mouth dry. He felt an involuntary shiver run down his body. ‘What. . . what is this feeling?’ He asked himself.

 

 

Noticing her gaze towards Adam, Asher cleared his throat, successfully placing her attention back to him. “I did not send for you. The ‘feeling’ you must be feeling is probably something else. May I ask when was the exact time you felt this feeling?” Asher asked relaxed. “A few weeks ago, I tried to ignore it but I just couldn’t. Alas, here I am.

 

 

Now tell me who was the one who sent for me so I can go back home.” “I believe it could be Edward.” “And who’s this Edward?” The girl with red hair asked, patience wearing thin. “He’s the Celestial of the Sun. . . or at least was.” The girl widened her eyes at the answer. “The. . . Celestial of the Sun? Where. . . where is the Sun?”

 

 

“He. . . he died years ago. His chamber was here, in this very castle but his body disappeared a few weeks back, on the day of the Solar Eclipse. That day, I presume was the day you felt that you were being called.” The girl stood silent for a while, thinking about her next words. “Then. . . why am I still being called?”

 

 

“I do not know, but it could be because of his son.” “His. . . son?” Asher nodded and placed his hand on top of Adam’s shoulder. “This is Adam, he 's Edward's son.” The girl stared at Adam with more intent. “He is also my son as well.” Asher said, waiting for her reaction.

 

 

“He’s. . . . but how? The Sun was suppose to be with the Moon.” “Yes, that is true but not all things are made under traditions.” The girl looked down with a pensive look. “I see.” She responded after a while. “May I ask your name?” Asher asked but the girl remained silent. “I know her name.” Marshal said as he walked towards the girl.

 

 

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen you.” The red haired girl looked up at him with a surprised look. “Marshal? Wow, never thought I’d run into you here.”  Marshal chuckled “Like wise, especially since the whole ‘I need to be alone’ deal you had.” The girl tsked as she punched Marshal on the chest.

 

 

Marshal grunted, placing his hands on the wounded area. “That’ll teach you to have some respect for privacy, jerk.” “Marshal!” Trevor yelled with alarm. He quickly went beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. “Oh, who do we have here?” The girl with red hair asked with a smirk.

 

 

“Hey hey, back off. I think they asked you a question redhead.” The girl sighed and turned her attention back to Asher. “The name’s Amber and as you already guessed, I’m the Celestial of Fire.” “I see, well Amber, you’re welcome to stay if you wish.” Amber widened her eyes at Asher’s remark.

 

 

“Stay?. . . what’s the catch?” Asher chuckled “No catch, but if you want to do something on your spare time, you can join Trevor, Marshal, or Daymia to some scouting.” Amber looked sceptic but nodded her head anyways. “Now then, turning back to our current situation, I hope all of you agree to my terms.” Asher said, turning his eyes to look at the others.

 

 

“Whatever you say, we’ll do. You’re the King after all.” Adrik said as he stood up and bowed towards Asher. He then turned and left, not sparing anyone a glance. “Anyone else?” “No. . . we’ll follow you. We all trust you.” Daymia responded. Asher nodded and excused everyone to go on their merry way.

 

 

“So, you’re the Celestial of Fire?” Adam asked as he followed Amber, which was already following Trevor, Marshal, and Daymia. “Yeah, you?” She responded uninterested. “I. . . I actually don't know yet.” Amber stopped and turned towards Adam “You don't know your Celestial? Are you a newborn?”

 

 

Adam furrowed his eyebrows “Newborn?” “Yeah, are you just turning?” Adam cleared his throat “Uh yeah, a year back I think.” Amber hummed and directed her gaze behind Adam. “And who are you cutie?” Adam turned around and saw Jimmy behind him. “His name is Jimmy, he’s the Celestial of the Sky.”

 

 

“Celestial of the Sky huh? Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends.” Amber responded with a smile as she looked down at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled and nodded his head. “Doll, wanna come along?” Marshal asked Jimmy. Jimmy quickly looked at Adam for permission. “If you want, you can. Just make sure you find me when you’re bored.”

 

 

Jimmy smiled and nodded. He hugged Adam and ran next to Trevor and Marshal. “Is he your little brother? He looks alot like you. Although he lacks the blue eyes.” Adam chuckled “No, but. . . sometimes I feel like he is my brother. Well, I have things to attend to. I hope I’ll be able to see you around.” Adam said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

 

“Sure.” Amber responded without care and followed the others down the hall. “You shouldn’t get involved with her.” Adam jumped at the voice behind him. “Edwin! You scared me.” Adam straightened up when he realized what Edwin had said. “Wait, why shouldn’t I get involved with her?” Edwin turned his head away, away from Adam.

 

 

“I just think you shouldn’t. Love is a dangerous game, it’ll make you do things you never imagined doing. It changes your soul into impurity, it makes you sin.” Adam frowned “Edwin. . . do you not wish to fall in love? Why do you speak of it as if it’s the worst thing that can every happen to someone?”

 

 

“Everyone has their own views I guess but. . . I never want to fall in love. I’ve seen so many that ended up impure because of the feeling love.” “What do you mean? _Who_ do you mean?” Adam asked with concern. “For once, your Father and my brother. Brother died. . . and look what your Father has become when he lost him.

 

 

Second, my own father and mother, they never loved each other. They weren’t even together when I was of age to understand. My mother did things. . . things that love makes you do without thinking of the consequences.”

 

 

“Edwin. . .” “Don't say it, I don't want you to pity me. And don't say you weren’t going to. I can see that feeling inside you. I can feel it. Just like everyone else looked at me when they saw that I was blind. I won’t accept pity from you.” Adam sighed, sadness evident on his face.

 

 

“People use other’s expressions to determine other’s feelings but not me, I know exactly what people are feeling. I know when people sin and when people will die.” Adam widened his eyes at the information. “What? You know when people will die?” “Yes, it’s the curse of my Celestial. I guess it makes sense now, why I’m blind.

 

 

I’m not sad about that though, I know my place and my duties. No one and nothing will ever stop me from doing what I have to do.”  “I’m. . . I’m so sorry Edwin. I didn't know that you could-” “Don't apologize, I understand why you would, considering that I can’t stop people from dying but. . . I really don't need that.

 

 

Let’s just. . . let’s just forget that this conversation ever happened.” Edwin responded as he patted Adam’s shoulder and walked away. Adam sighed sadly “I’m. . . sorry. Even though your here, you still suffer. I’m sorry I can’t take that pain away from you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, enlighten me. Why exactly are you even here? Last time I spoke to you, you were headed the other direction, towards the land up north.” “Yeah well, I made a small pit stop and I got caught up here. I pretty much got locked up for stealing.”

 

 

Amber laughed hysterically “Are you serious?!” “Yeah but thanks to kitten, I was able to get out, scotch free.” Amber smirked “Kitten huh? Is there a thing going on here?” “No, Trevor has his own loverboy out and about.” Marshal responded emotionless. Trevor blushed at the topic “Uhm. . . Amber? Are you going to stay with us here?” Trevor asked shyly.

 

 

Amber smiled at him. Trevor had his ears placed atop his head and his tail was curled around him. “Yeah. . . I guess so. King man said I could so I'll take up on his offer.” Daymia sighed “You two seem to be putting alot of nicknames for people.” Marshal hummed “It just comes to us I guess. Call us poets if you will.” Everyone chuckled.

 

 

Amber then directed her eyes to Jimmy. “How about this little angel? Where did you come from?” She asked but Jimmy just smiled and pointed up. Amber Furrowed her eyebrows and was about to ask again when Trevor intervene. “Jimmy can't speak, Adam was the one that found him in the outskirts of the island. We just know that he’s the Celestial of the Sky, nothing more.”

 

 

Amber hummed as she scratched Jimmy’s head, who instantly relax under her hold. “That’s too bad huh? Who knows if there’s someone out there looking for you.” “If there is, they haven’t turned up. He’s been with us for two weeks now.” Daymia responded. “Anyways, enough of the somber aura, I have news for you.” Marshal said with a smile.

 

 

“Oh? Does it involve something fun?” Amber responded with a glint in her eyes. “Uh huh, underground. Gotta get an okay but trust me, I can get it for all of you, lickity split.”  “Uh no, Jimmy isn’t going with us. He’s a minor isn’t he?” Daymia responded as she hugged Jimmy to her chest. “What? He looks of age. I reckon hmm, eighteen? Do you think he knows his age?”

 

 

“Don't think so” Amber asked but the others just shrugged. “Welp, just tell me the time and day and I’ll tag along. Let’s hope this little escapade is as good as you’re making it sound to be. So, moving on to more relevant matters, where will I crash?” “Crash?” Daymia asked with a confused face. “Yeah, like. . . where will I sleep?”

 

 

“Oh, well Asher hasn’t said where yet but I assume you can take your pick. There’s plenty of available rooms.” “Which reminds me. . . why is there a bunch of Celestials bunched up here?”   Amber asked as she heard Asher’s name. “There’s loads of Light Celestials but only one Night? Sounds like a hazard.” “One Night Celestial? There’s two, Asher’s a Night Celestial.”

 

 

Daymia responded. The others immediately stood quiet. “What? He’s a Night Celestial?. . . but. . . he didn't feel like one.” Trevor pout and nodded his head “I actually feel Ace differently as well. He. . . he's nicer and I. . . I don't know, see him more of a father figure.”

 

 

Daymia furrowed her eyebrows “Now that you mentioned it. . . it’s true. He is. . . .different.” “I didn't know he was a Night Celestial to begin with. I always assumed he was a Light.” Marshal responded with a frown. “That’s. . . that’s strange. Maybe. . . maybe it’s all just a coincidence. A Night Celestial can’t turn into a Light Celestial.

 

 

It’s against the Celestial nature.” Jimmy stared from person to person. He then stood up and walked out of the room before anyone could tell him anything. “Ah. . . the squirt left.” Amber broke the silence. “He’s probably going to go find Adam. Anyways, come, I’ll show you to your room.” Amber nodded and followed Daymia out into the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Jimmy walked down the halls, aimlessly looking around when he came upon a cherry wood door. He slowly entered and saw that it was an empty hallway. At the end there was a ‘hole’ where a door would be placed but nothing was placed on there. Jimmy continued to walk in and immediately smiled upon seeing the art work.

 

 

The ceiling and walls were covered of paintings of the sun. There was gold everywhere and a stone platform in the middle of the room.  Jimmy walked towards it and placed his hands on the stone and sighed. The place was beautiful but it made Jimmy feel sad. This room made him feel a little heavy.

 

 

He turned to let himself out when a voice startled him. “What are you doing here?” Adrik was standing at the doorway looking a Jimmy with wide eyes. “You. . . you shouldn’t be here, it’s under renovations.” Jimmy stared into Adrik’s eyes. He didn't know why but they seemed very interesting to him.

 

 

Adrik’s iris were completely black, no pupils visible. The black also contradicted the outer layer of his eye, which was white. Adrik widened his eyes when he saw Jimmy walk closer to him.

 

 

Jimmy stared from eye to eye, without realizing he raised his hand and gently placed his fingers next to Adrik’s eyelashes. Jimmy opened his mouth but immediately closed it when nothing came out.

 

 

“You. . . what are you? Why are you near me like nothing happened? I thought you were going to be scared of me.” Just then Jimmy blinked out of his thoughts. He lowered his hand and took a step back.

 

 

Adrik sighed with frustration “Look. . . I’m. . . I’m sorry about, what I did to you. I lost control and. . . it was stupid of me to do that to you. I was an idiot and an asshole. I’ll completely understand if you want to hit me or do anything you want to me if you want.” Jimmy looked at him with confusion.

 

 

“You can hit me.” Adrik said once again. “I would feel guilty if you don't do at least something to me, so go at it.” Adrik closed his eyes and permitted Jimmy to do as he pleases. Jimmy stood staring at Adrik at first, then took attentive steps towards him, eyes never leaving Adrik’s closed ones.

 

 

Once he was a hands length away from him, he brought both his arms around Adrik and hugged him. Adrik immediately opened his eyes at the touch. He looked down and saw that Jimmy had his face tucked in under his chin. “Uhm. . . I wasn’t expecting this to be a punishment.” Jimmy moved away and smiled brightly at him.

 

 

He then took Adrik’s hand in his and pulled him, to follow him out of the room. As soon as they were in the main hallway, Jimmy guided him towards the garden. Once in the garden, Jimmy signaled Adrik to take a seat on the bench by some lilies. “Is this the punishment? Spending time with you? Wow. . . you’re brutal.”

 

 

Adrik said as he looked at the flowers around him, disinterested. He then noticed Jimmy who had grabbed some flowers off the ground and began shifting them so that they connect at the stems. Adrik sighed as he looked around “I guess this is a good as punishment as any other. I have to be in this. . . colorful place.” Adrik rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on.

 

 

“Must be the flower scent” He responded to himself. After a good five minutes, Jimmy turned and handed him a weave of flowers forming a crown. “What. . . what’s this? Is this suppose to be for me?” Adrik asked with a frown and raised an eyebrow. Jimmy gave an airy chuckle and took the flower crown into his hands.

 

 

He then lifted it and placed it on Adrik’s head. He smiled widely at him and then turned to do another. “Ugh. . . great. This was a punishment after all.” Adrik didn't think this ‘punishment’ could get any worse but alas, he was wrong. “Ah Adrik, I was looking for you so we can discuss about-” Asher stopped on his words when he saw the flowers on Adrik’s head.

 

 

“Wow. . . didn't think you were a flower kind of guy.” Asher said with a chuckle. “It’s my punishment.” “Punishment?” Adrik signaled Jimmy with his chin and Asher gave a small ‘oh’ “It looks good on you.” Asher responded with a laugh. “Fuck off.” Asher’s laughter increased in audio when Adrik gave him a murderous glare.

 

 

His laughter cut off though, when Jimmy walked towards him and presented him a crown of his own. “Oh. . . is this for me too?” Jimmy smiled and nodded. Asher returned the smile and lowered his head so that Jimmy could place it on his head. “Thank you Jimmy, they’re beautiful.” Jimmy smiled giddily at the compliment and turned to make more.

 

 

Adrik tsked “Kiss ass” “Is it wrong to praise him for doing something generous?” “Generous?! This is ridiculous.” Adrik responded with a huff.  “He doesn’t know that you don't like him. Besides, he did something for you without asking. You should praise him too, maybe that way you too can relax and enjoy his innocence.”

 

 

Asher responded with a small smile. “Anyways, once you’re done with your ‘punishment’ come to the study, I want to talk to you about the letter we received.” “Yeah. . . sure.” Asher then left the garden and left Jimmy with Adrik. ‘Praise him huh?’ Adrik thought in his head. Once Jimmy came back, he placed four flower crowns on the bench next to Adrik.

 

 

“Jimmy. . .” Jimmy looked up at Adrik at the sound of his given name. “Uhm . . . thanks. For the. . . crown. It’s. . . it’s pretty.” Jimmy smiled the widest he has before. His eyes fully closed as he smiled and his cheeks turned a slight tint of pink.

 

 

Adrik slightly opened his mouth at the sight. He felt. . . strange. His chest felt a little heavy and it slightly hurt in the inside. He quickly turned away from Jimmy as he tried to calm down. When he turned back to Jimmy, he also had a flower crown on his head. The flowers were all white and only three or four were bright yellow.

 

 

The crown easily made his eyes pop out, since it was around the same color and the white contradicted his skin nicely. Adrik felt his mouth slightly dry, he quickly licked his lips and looked down at his lap. ‘What. . . what’s going on with me?’ Adrik asked himself.

 

 

He looked back up at Jimmy and saw him smiling to himself as he threaded more flowers together. Adrik moved his eyes around every feature of Jimmy’s face. Only when it landed on his lips did his breath hitch. He remembered that time where he almost kissed him, how much he wanted to feel his lips on his.

 

 

He kept looking at his lips until he saw Jimmy lick them. He quickly looked up to his eyes and noticed that Jimmy was looking back at him.  “I. . . sorry. I was just. . .” Adrik lifted his hand and touched Jimmy’s jaw, making Jimmy slightly widen his eyes.

 

 

He then moved his fingers towards Jimmy’s lips, passing his thumbs on his lower lip. Jimmy slightly opened his mouth but quickly shut it when a yell broke the trance. “Jimmy!! What the hell are you doing to him? I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from him.” Adam yelled as he walked in between them.

 

 

“I already apologized, I allowed him to give me a punishment and I’m serving it.” Adrik responded with a groan. He felt. . . anger. ‘Am I really that angry for being interrupted?’ Adrik asked in his head. “And wearing a flower crown is punishment?! Jimmy doesn’t know any better, he doesn’t know the things that you were doing to him and I will not allow you to take advantage of him.”

 

 

“Oh? And you have the right to say what he can and can’t do? What are you his dad? He can do whatever the hell he wants to do. If this is his punishment, then so be it. You shouldn’t get involved.” Adrik responded angrily. “I can and I will, I’m taking responsibility for him and I will not let people use him. I will teach him to stay away from people like you.”

 

 

Adrik scoffed “People like me huh? Look light boy, you don't know me and you don't wanna know me. So you better be careful or I’ll really show you who I am.” Adam glared “You know what, I’m tired of all your bullshit/ You may be my Father’s right hand but don't think, even for a second, that you can step all over my authority.”

 

 

“Authority? What authority?? You’re just a stuck up prince that doesn’t even know the real world. Just like Jimmy here, you two have to go out into the real world and learn for a change.” Adam and Adrik were almost neck to neck with anger. Adrik had his eyes glowing with anger and Adam had his hands balled in fists. Jimmy took a few steps away from them as they argued.

 

 

“What the hell is going on here!?” Asher yelled as he stormed into the garden. He quickly went in between the two “What is going on?” He asked again. “Father, tell him to stay away from Jimmy. I don't even want him to touch him.” Adrik chuckled sarcastically “I don't think that’s a decision you can make. Why don't you ask Jimmy to choose who _HE_ wants to be with.”

 

 

“Jimmy doesn’t know what he wants! I will not let you take his innocence for your pathetic pleasure!” “My pleasure!?! Just cause I messed up doesn’t mean that I’ll do it again!” Adrik yelled. Both Adam and Adrik were both yelling with anger at the top of their lungs. Everyone pretty much heard and were now looking at the scene unfold. “Adam, calm down please.”

 

 

Phil said as he tried to drag him out of the garden. “No! I will not let him step all over me! He’s nothing but a selfish pervert that wants to take Jimmy’s innocence.” Just then, Jimmy ran towards Adam and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jimmy looked frantic and scared. “Don't be stupid, why on earth- you know what! It’s not worth it, wasting my spit on an unknown Light Celestial like you!”

 

 

“Alright that’s enough.” Asher said as he grabbed Adrik and pushed him to one side of the garden. “I rather be an unknown Light Celestial than be a monster like you!” “Fuck you! Call me that one more time you snobby kid and I swear I’ll-” “You’ll what?! What are you going to do to me!”

 

 

Adrik scoffed angrily “Doesn’t matter what anyone says, you’re nothing like Edward. And you’ll _never_ be.” Something clicked inside of Adam. Hatred, anger, annoyance, and pain. Adam was feeling all those emotions inside him. He felt so angry, he didn't even noticed everyone’s eyes widened.

 

 

He didn't notice his eyes glowing bright gold nor did he notice that he stomped on the ground and sent a bright light out of his feet. The bright light came out like a ripple, getting bigger as it got farther and farther away from him. In the moment of anger, Adam didn't notice the words he spoke out nor Adrik, who was flinged to the wall. 

 

 

Back hitting the wall with force. “Luminous”


	39. Enigma Chapter Thirty Nine

 

Jimmy gasped when he saw Adrik being thrown in a brutal way. How his body hit the wall with force, knocking out the air out of his lungs. Jimmy quickly ran to him and helped him to a sitting position. Adrik was coughing but once he was composed he looked at Adam with a murderous glare.

 

 

Black shadowy smoke came out of Adrik’s feet, slowly inching its way towards Adam. the flowers that were on the smoke’s path were quickly wilting. Adrik stood up and stomped his way towards Adam, eyes fully black, when Asher stood in front of him. “You’ll both stop this right now!”

 

 

Adam and Adrik continued their glaring. “I said ENOUGH!!” Adrik’s and Adam’s eyes immediately dimmed at Asher’s yell. His eyes glinted a slight gold with white. Daymia and Trevor gasped at the sight. “Phil, take Adam to his room. Do not let him out until I talk with him.” “Yes s-sir.” Phil quickly complied and dragged Adam out of the garden.

 

 

 

“Alright guys, I think it’s better to disperse.” Joshua told everyone else there. They all hesitantly left, leaving Asher, Adrik, and Jimmy in the garden. “Adrik, follow.” Asher walked out of the garden with anger. Adrik sighed and clenched his fist. He still felt anger towards Adam but he knew that having grudges was childish.

 

 

He felt a touch on his shoulder and immediately looked down. Jimmy had a frown on his face. He looked. . . scared. His face almost asked if he was okay. Jimmy linked his hand on his and pouted as he looked at Adrik’s back. “I’m fine.” Adrik said with a sigh. He began walking out of the garden, pulling his hand away from Jimmy but Jimmy gripped harder.

 

 

Adrik looked at his hand with furrowed eyebrows. He then looked up at Jimmy who had a small pout. Adrik sighed again “Fine, you can come along if you want.” Jimmy nodded and followed after Adrik.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What the hell was that?! Why did you two get into an argument?!” Asher asked as soon as Adrik and Jimmy entered the study. Asher then looked down at Adrik’s and Jimmy’s linked hands. He sighed “Is this why?” Adrik scoffed and sat on the chair, Jimmy doing the same. “I was just hanging with him, you saw yourself that he was just doing his crowns.

 

 

Your boy just came out of nowhere and told me to stay away from him. Told me that I was trying to take his innocence or some shit. He shouldn’t decide what he wants to do in the first place!” Asher looked down at their intertwined hands again and then back at Adrik.

 

 

“Whatever this sudden change with Jimmy, doesn’t matter what it is, understand that Adam was just seeking out his safety. Ever since Jimmy arrived, he’s been watching over him. And don't forget about that little stunt you pulled off. I know you apologized but Adam wouldn’t take it so kindly especially if he didn't know of the apology until just then.”

 

 

Adrik stood silent, looking down at this lap. “Look, I’m not going to force you to apologize to him because he did say very triggering things to you but please, don't get in a fight with him. There will be more instances like today since. . . since he’s a Celestial of Light or some source.” “Luminous. . . he’s the Celestial of Luminous, my opposite.” Adrik responded emotionless.

 

 

“Right, I’ll speak to him and I’ll tell him the same thing. As for Jimmy’s situation, we’ll allow Jimmy to be with whomever he wants with the condition of curfews.” “What?!” “Understand that Adam won’t accept you near him out of nowhere. Just, follow those rules, once Adam sees that you mean him no harm, then it’ll be settled.”

 

 

“Fine” Adrik responded without hesitance. He stood up and walked out of the room, pulling his hand away from Jimmy. Jimmy quickly stood up and followed. Asher sighed “When will all this drama finally leave us.” He wiped his face with his hand, later massaging his temples to relieve the tension. He then stood up and walked towards Adam’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam was pacing around his room. Phil was in the room with him, arms crossed out in front of him, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I know. . . I know I did wrong but every time I see Adrik with Jimmy I remember what he did to him! I’m. . . I’m scared that Adrik will do something to him.”

 

 

“You lashing out in front of Jimmy made the things even worse.” Edwin suddenly said as he entered the room. “What are you talking about?” Adam asked as he finally sat down on his bed. “Fear, you made him feel fear. He’s never felt it before until just now, thanks to the both of your scandales.” Adam slightly widened his eyes and placed both hands on his face.

 

 

“Oh no, what am I going to do? Where is he? I need to see him, to explain!” “No, your Father said to wait here and to not let you leave until he speaks with you.”  “But. . . what about Jimmy?” “I’ll look for him, if you like. I’ll make sure he’s safe and I’ll take him to his room.” “Thank you Edwin, you’re a big help.” Adam responded as Edwin left the room.

 

 

A few minutes after he had left, the door was pushed open once more. Adam looked up and immediately looked down in shame when he saw his Father. Phil immediately stood up and walked out of the room, giving them privacy. “Father. . . I’m sorry for. . . for lashing out at Adrik. I know. . . I know he’s your second hand and-”

 

 

Adam got cut off when he felt his Father’s arms around him. “I was so worried that something was going to happen to you.” He said as he tightened his embrace. “You have to be careful from now on, you’re a full Light Celestial now and Adrik’s opposite to top it off.” Adam widened his eyes at the realization. ‘Luminous’ He remembers saying.

 

 

“I know your intentions were good but you can’t lash out at someone without knowing what they were doing and without proof.” “But Father he was-”  “Adrik explained everything to me. I had even encountered the two of them before you found them. Jimmy was just making flower crowns and Adrik was there because Jimmy himself took him there.”

 

 

“What?” Adam asked confused “Jimmy was the one that brought him to the garden. Did you see the flower crown Adrik had on his head? The one I have on mine?” Adam looked up and realized that his Father indeed had a flower crown on. “Jimmy made it for us. He was making a couple more but. . . I’m sure he’s a little too shocked to finish them.”

 

 

Adam sighed, the guilt feeling all over his body. “I. . . I didn't realize that Jimmy was the one. . .” “That’s right, I spoke with Adrik and we agreed that Jimmy will be with whoever he wants to. You must also respect his decision. I know you’re over protective of him and that you see him like a little brother but you need to let him venture on his own.

 

 

Yes he’s innocent, I get that but this is a cruel world, he has to adjust to it and the sooner, the better.” Adam sighed and nodded his head  “Okay. . . I promise that. . . I promise that I’ll respect Jimmy’s wishes as long as Adrik respects Jimmy.” Asher smiled “Of course.”

 

 

He then placed a small kiss on Adam’s forehead and exited the room. Adam sighed once he was left alone. “Luminous. . . I’m the Celestial of Luminous.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Are we not gonna talk about how Prince Charming is the Celestial of Lumi- whatever.” Amber said as she ate a piece of strawberry. After the events with Adrik and Adam, they all retreated to the kitchen. 

 

“I don't know about you but if Princey is the Celestial of Light or Luminous or whatever he said, that could only be one thing ay?” Marshal said to Amber, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “Shut up, that doesn’t change a thing.” Amber responded as she elbowed Marshal in the stomach. “Wait what does he mean?” Phil asked concerned.

 

 

“Nothing, don't listen to him. The main deal right now is, whos gonna watch out for those two? I ain’t gonna put my hands in for either of them if they ever get in a fight in the future.”  Daymia sighed “I’ll keep watch on Adrik if you like and Phil can watch Adam.” Phil nodded as he slightly massaged his temples.

 

 

“This is too much right now. Not only do we have to keep watch for enemies, we have to watch over one of our own too.”  “Whenever you’re busy I can look out for him.” “Thank you so much Edwin, you’ve always been a dear haven’t you?”

 

 

Edwin smiled “Anything for my uncle.” Phil’s smile slowly faltered but he quickly recovered. “Anyways, we should all get ready for lunch later so please go get cleaned up and come back to help.”

 

 

Trevor smiled “I can help if you like.” “Thank you Trevor, that’ll be a huge help.” Roy then smiled and participated as well. After awhile, they all left the kitchen to clean themselves up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adrik bursted into the west wing, immediately going on his knees in front of the altar. Even though Edward was no longer there, Adrik still couldn’t help but feel that he was.

 

 

He reached into his shirt and felt the gold moon necklace around his neck. He knew that he should’ve given it to Asher or to Adam but he just couldn’t part with it. He felt like he had to protect the pendant at all costs. Edward had it with him when he died, therefore it must’ve meant something special to him.

 

 

Adrik sighed as he looked at the empty altar. Then, a sudden movement made him jump. Jimmy sat right next to him, looking at the pendant in Adrik’s hands. He looked up at Adrik with confusion. “This. . . Mother had it when he died. It’s the pendant of the moon.” Jimmy’s eyes widened at the statement. He furrowed his eyebrows even more.

 

 

“What’s wrong? Did you not know that the sun died a long time ago?” Adrik asked worriedly when he saw Jimmy’s frantic expression. “This was his deathbed, that’s why it’s painted this way.” Jimmy quickly got up and pulled Adrik by his arms. “What? What is it?” Adrik got up and followed Jimmy who took him outside, in front of the castle.

 

 

Jimmy then pointed up at the sun and looked back at Adrik with a frown. “Jimmy, the sun will always be there but the sun is also a Celestial, just like us.  See how the sky is up above us? Just like that, even though you are the Sky, the sky will always exist. Even after you die. The same goes with me.

 

 

It doesn’t matter is I die today or tomorrow. . . there will always be darkness.” Jimmy frowned and pouted. He crossed his arms in front of him and began to walk away from Adrik. “Hey. . . hey! Where do you think you’re going? Whilst you’re in my presence I have to take care of you!” Jimmy didn't listen and continued to walk away.

 

 

Adrik sighed “What a brat. . .” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yah! When are you going to stop walking? We skipped lunch already and everyone are probably worried about you.” Adrik yelled but Jimmy continued to ignore him and walked forward into the deep part of the forest.

 

 

Jimmy only stopped when he entered the fields clearing. He smiled as he saw the beautiful yellow flowers on the ground.  Adrik widened his eyes at the sight. He had been through the forest before but he never actually wanted to go that far off the castle since he was taking care of Edward.

 

 

“Why. . . why are we here?” Jimmy didn't even react to his questioning and just took of his shoes. He enjoyed feeling the grass under his feet as he ran towards the middle of the field. “Hey, you’re going to get a cold. Phil will definitely yell at me if you do-” Adrik quickly shut his mouth when Jimmy placed both his hands in the air and took a deep breath.

 

 

He then began to move. Jimmy was moving his body like he was part of the wind itself. The flowers moved with everyone of his turns and the wind picked up at certain moves as well. The wind gave out a low but high pitched whistle, making it sound like the sky itself was singing. The birds began to chirp and the trees danced alongside Jimmy.

 

 

Adrik stood there dumbfounded, it was beautiful. He’s never seen anyone dance the way Jimmy did. His eyebrows suddenly shoot up when he heard something familiar.  He swore that he could hear a male voice sing along with the wind. He was sure of that voice too. The words that, that voice said sounded alot like-

 

 

“I. . .” Adrik was at a lost for words. Jimmy finished his dance with a bow. He then lifted one of his hands up to the sun and smiled widely. He quickly turned to Adrik with his bright shining smile and walked over to him. “What. . . what was that? Who. . . who was that? That voice?”

 

 

Jimmy’s smile became wider, eyes closed. He grabbed one of Adrik’s hands and lifted it up with his up into the sky towards the sun. Adrik looked at the sun, to the best in his abilities, and then looked at Jimmy’s face which still contained that wide smile. Jimmy looked at him and placed his hand on Adrik’s chest, where his heart would be.

 

 

He then placed his other hand on top of his own. Jimmy mouthed a word, a word Adrik couldn’t decipher but before he could ask him what he said, Jimmy let go and sat on the ground. Adrik slowly mimicked him and sat on the ground with him. Jimmy picked out flowers, one by one and once again did his flower crown

 

 

Once he was done he placed it on top of Adrik’s head. Adrik remained without words. He didn't know what he was feeling. Confusion was definitely one of them. “Jimmy- Edward. . . the Sun, Mother. . . do you know him?” Jimmy stared into Adrik’s eyes and nodded. “Before you came to stay with us. . .you were with him?”

 

 

Jimmy nodded his head once more. “How. . . how? Edward is. . . Edward is dead.” Jimmy smiled softly and shook his head back and forth.  He tapped his chest twice and left it at that. He looked back at the flowers and decided to make another. Adrik stood there, eyes wide.

 

 

‘Did. . . did Jimmy just imply that Edward isn’t dead?’ Before Adrik could think to himself any further a huge shadow covered both Jimmy and himself.  He looked and saw a huge bird that landed on the ground with a loud thump. “What the-” The bird quickly shifted and out came Trevor. . . a naked Trevor.

 

 

“Trevor! Where the hell is your clothes!” Adrik yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands. Trevor ignored him and quickly went to sit in front of Jimmy. Jimmy smiled up at him, unbothered by his nakedness. “Jimmy! I was looking everywhere for you! I didn't think you were with this big brute. I hope he didn't do anything to you.”

 

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Adrik responded, eyes still covered. Jimmy shook his head at Trevor’s question. Trevor stood up and stretched “Jimmy, do you wanna go for a ride?” Trevor asked with a mischievous smile. Jimmy quickly stood up and nodded. “Cool, let's go!” Trevor grabbed Jimmy’s hand and walked with him to the center of the field.

 

 

“Oh no you don't! Hey! Trevor, you better not-” “Yeah yeah, I’ll be careful with him.” Trevor responded cheerfully. “Wait what? No that’s not what I-” “It’s okay! We’ll meet you at the castle!” With that, Trevor quickly shifted into the huge hawk and lowered himself to the ground.

 

 

Jimmy happily mounted him and grabbed onto his feathers. Once he felt that Jimmy was steadily on, Trevor took off, flying directly upward. “Hey!!” Adrik yelled as he was thrown to the ground at the force of Trevor’s flight. Trevor flew all the way up, passing the clouds where only the blue sky and the sun was visible.

 

 

Jimmy laughed and spread his arms outward. The strong air on his face felt liberating. It felt like home. He laughed louder when Trevor began to descend. Jimmy boldly lifted his arms up to the air as Trevor went straight down, not lifting up until they were almost touching the ground.

 

 

Trevor landed with a light thump and shifted into a wolf when Jimmy unmounted him. Trevor began to playfully bite and nip at Jimmy who in turn began to laugh hysterically. “Whoa! I wanna have some fun too.” Marshal said when he saw Trevor and Jimmy playing. “How cute.” Amber commented.

 

 

Jimmy successfully got Trevor off of him and he began to run. Trevor quickly followed a laughing Jimmy, who wrapped his arms around Trevor’s neck when Trevor caught him. Trevor moved his snout all over Jimmy’s face and neck, playfully licking and scenting Jimmy whilst Jimmy laughed and squirmed.

 

 

“Alright that’s enough!” Adrik yelled as he walked out of the forest. Trevor made a sad whimper but moved away from Jimmy. Jimmy sat up with a smile, scratching Trevor’s head and chin. “Can’t believe you made me walk all the way back here.” Adrik said annoyed. Marshal laughed “Why didn't you use your shadow thingy.” “Look around you, do you see shadows?”

 

 

Adrik responded bitterly as he walked in the castle from the Kitchen entrance. “Here, let’s go inside.” Marshal said as he took off his own shirt and gave it to Trevor. Trevor shifted and quickly grabbed it and put it on. “Let's go Jimmy.” Trevor said happily as they all went back inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“How are we going to manage Adam’s and Adrik’s attitude towards each other?” Joshua asked Asher. “I don't know but we’ll have to keep them away for awhile and see how it goes from there.”

 

 

Asher was in the throne room with Joshua and Arthur, talking about Celestial when a guard interrupted. “Your majesty, there is a ship requesting to dock.” “A ship? Must be the Naunians.” Asher responded without care. “No your majesty, their flag is different.” Asher looked up at the guard with confusion.

 

 

“A different flag? What are the colors?” “The flag is dark blue with a white almost grey circle in the middle.” Asher’s eyes widened. The room was quiet for awhile. “Asher? Is everything okay?” Arthur asked but Asher answered the guard instead.

 

 

“Let them through.” “Yes your majesty.” The guard bowed and quickly left the room. “Asher, what’s going on? Do you know the people on the ship?” Joshua asked but Asher didn't respond. Asher walked on his throne chair and placed his hand, which was on a fist, under his chin. “Please let it be them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A series of people walked the halls of the Acesian castle. All but one wearing a suit of armor. The clanking of their armors shifting as they walked towards the throne room. There was a man in the front of all of them that wore a blue velvet cape on his shoulders with the moon insignia on the back.

 

 

The doors opened to the throne room. The people in the throne room were surprised at the people that entered. Asher stood up and walked towards the man with the velvet cape. “Ace.” The man said with a smile. Asher returned the smile and embraced him. “It’s good to see you again, Nick.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is back baby!~


	40. Enigma Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update >.<

 

“It’s good to see you again, Nick.” “It’s good to see you too.” Nick responded as he returned Asher’s hug.  “I’m so glad you are all safe. After that one letter, you had not told me anything.” “You don't have to worry about us, we can take care of each other just fine.” Audra said with a smile.

 

 

“It was pretty tough though, not gonna lie.” Armon commented as he sighed. “Where’s brother?” Vincent asked as he looked around. “He’s currently out. Don't worry, he’ll be here shortly. There’s so much I need to tell you guys.” “Nick sighed “So do we. So much happened. . . but let’s get to that later yeah?”

 

 

“Of course.” Asher responded as he patted Nick’s shoulder. Nick then looked to the side and saw Joshua and Arthur standing by the throne chair. “Joshua, it’s good to see you.” “Ah. . . it’s good to see you too.” Joshua responded with a hesitant smile.

 

 

Nick noticed his hesitance but decided to not comment on it. Nick turned to Arthur and bowed “Your majesty.” Arthur bowed his head “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard all about you. I want to sincerely thank you for what you’ve done for my son.”

 

 

Nick smiled “There is no need to thank me, it was all a group effort. Oh by the way Ace, we ran into someone on our way here. I presume you know her since she called you son.” Asher widened his eyes when a women with long red hair entered the throne room. “Ah Asher, my son.” “Glinda. . .” Asher immediately walked to her and bowed.

 

 

“There is no reason to bow my son, you are King now after all and I am nothing but a mere sea witch.” Asher chuckled and stood straight once more. “You’re not just a mere sea witch, you are the only mother figure I had in my life. I sent you a letter a long time ago but you did not respond.”

 

 

“I was not aware of this letter. If you sent it to the pirate island, I’m afraid I no longer reside there. Though that no longer matters. There is bigger things happening and that should be the only thing we should discuss right now.” Asher smiled and nodded.

 

 

He then turned and saw an unknown girl clinging to Nick. “Who’s?” Nick perked up when Asher signaled the girl.  “Her name is Patricia. She was a prisoner in one of the enemy ships. Ever since we saved her, she’s been with us since she doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

 

Asher looked at her with an emotionless expression which caused the girl to hide behind Nick. Asher’s mind immediately went to Trevor. He hummed and decided to let it go. “Well then, let us speak. The quicker the better.” “Agreed. The first thing I wanna tell you is. . . Michael. . . he’s gone.

 

 

We don't know what happened but there was a sudden bright blue light and then his body was gone. We searched everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found.  Ever since his disappearance, the pirates stopped attacking, confirming my theory. We didn't have anywhere to go and we couldn’t stay in the island when Michael was now gone.”

 

 

Asher sighed “The same happened here. Edward is gone, he’s been gone since the Solar Eclipse.” Nick widened his eyes “So did Michael. . . do you think it means something?” “I. . . I don't know but it’s a possibility.” Nick nodded and began talking once more. “The other thing I wanted to speak about was this.” Nick raised his hand in front of him.

 

 

In his hand he had a gold pendant with the sun insignia. “Thats. . .” “Yeah, it appeared where Michael stood when he disappeared.” “We have one just like it but Adrik has it in his position.” “Adrik? Why does he have it?” Nick asked with a tilt of his head. “He. . . Adrik has been very protective of Edward’s body.

 

 

Ever since he left, he’s been. . . different. He still goes to the west wing where Edward was.” “Ah. . . I see.” Nick responded. Nick knew exactly what Adrik was experiencing. Nick had felt the same way when he had apologized to Edward years ago. “Asher, I was wondering if you could let us stay here at least until we figure out what we will do.”

 

 

Asher smiled and chuckled “Of course, that’s not even a question you should be asking. All of you can stay as long as you want. You are all family after all.” Nick smiled gratefully “Thank you.” He was about to ask something else when the door suddenly opened. “Father I wanted to ask if maybe you can-”

 

 

Adam stopped at the sight of people in armor. Nick and the Night Celestials widened their eyes when they saw Adam. “Oh, hello, please excuse my imprudence.  I didn't know that you had an audience Father.” Adam made his way to leave but Asher quickly stopped him. “Adam, come here.” Adam did as told and stood next to his Father.

 

 

“This is Nick, the Celestial of Storm.” Adam widened his eyes. “You’re. . . _the_ Nick?” Nick smiled “Have you heard of me before?” “Yeah, Trevor had told me things about you.” Nick slightly blushed but smiled wider. “I see. . . Trevor had also told me about you too. You really do look like Mother.”

 

 

Adam looked down at the statement “Yeah. . . I get that alot.” “No you really really do! Wow, that’s amazing!” Lucy yelled happily. She walked closer to him and looked at his face closely. “Lucy, that’s disrespectful.” Barbara said as she pulled Lucy away from Adam. “This is Lucy, the Celestial of the Siren and this is Barbara, the Celestial of Electricity.”

 

 

Asher then signaled the twins and introduced them as well. “This is Armon and Audra, they’re twins. Armon is the Celestial of Illusion and Audra is the Celestial of Ice. And the last one is Vincent, he is the Celestial of Blood.” Adam nodded and bowed at them. “Hello I am Adam, Prince of Acesia and the Celestial of Luminous.”

 

 

The Night Celestials widened their eyes “The Celestial of Luminous? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”  “He is a newborn Celestial, one of his kind.” Everyone turned to Glinda who walked in front of Adam. “She gently passed the back of her fingers on Adam’s cheek.

 

 

“You have alot of the Sun but I can see your Father in you as well.” She said and Adam was surprised. No one really had told him that he looked like his Father except once. “I. . . thank you.” Glinda smiled at him as she looked all over his face. “Son, this is Glinda. She is the sea witch and also my adoptive mother.”

 

 

Adam widened his eyes at his Father’s remark. He quickly bowed at her “I’m sorry, I didn't know.” “It’s okay child, it’s okay. You can call me as you like as well.” Adam nodded and did as told. The door once again opened and in came a running, laughing Jimmy and Trevor who was being chased by Marshal and Amber.

 

 

Once they saw people in the room they immediately stopped. Trevor looked up at the people and instantly froze. There in front of Asher was Nick, who was smiling at him. “Trevor.” Nick said with a gentle smile. Trevor continued to stare at Nick without blinking. He thought that if he blinked that Nick would somehow disappear.

 

 

“N-Nick. . .” Trevor said with a whimper. Marshal’s smile instantly left at the sound of Nick’s name. He as well as Amber stared at the Night Celestials like daggers. “Nick. . .” Trevor said once more with tears in his eyes. Nick looked different, he looked brawny and his hair was slightly longer than before.

 

 

Trevor felt tears roll down his cheeks. He took off and ran to him. Trevor threw himself on him, legs and arms around Nick's body.  Nick instantly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “N-Nick! I. . . I-I thought you weren’t going to come back!” Trevor sobbed.

 

 

Nick smiled and happily sighed “I missed you kitten, you have no idea how much I missed you. I promised you I would be back remember? As long as I’m alive I will always come back to you.” “Who’s the kid? He looks just like Edward too.” Vincent said as he looked at Jimmy. Jimmy quickly went behind of Marshal. Marshal spread his arms so that he could cover Jimmy.

 

 

Vincent side smiled “Relax, I’m not gonna harm the kid.” Marshal smirk “Night Celestials I presume? Don't worry, he wouldn’t even want to go near you willingly.” “Is that right?” Vincent responded with a smirk of his own. “Hey! Do you have a problem with us Night Celestials?” Audra asked annoyed.

 

 

“Yeah, we sure do.” Amber responded instead. “Guys enough, they are our guests and they will be staying with us from now on.” Trevor looked up at Asher with surprise. “They will? Thank you thank you.” Asher smiled “There’s no reason to thank me, they’re family after all right?” Trevor smiled and hugged Nick once more.

 

 

Joshua, who was by the throne chair noticed how Marshal and Amber were practically glaring at Nick.  He understood why Marshal was like that but he didn't understand why Amber was as well. “Ace, can I take him with me?” Trevor asked pleadingly.

 

 

Asher laughed “I still have to speak with him but do not worry, I’ll send him your way when I’m done.” Trevor smiled and thanked Asher. “I’ll come looking for you okay Kitten?” Trevor nodded and hesitantly unlocked his hands away from Nick. “Hun come, let’s leave these people here to talk with his Kingliness” Marshal said as he walked to him and extended his hand.

 

 

Trevor turned around and nodded at Marshal, quickly linking hands with him. Nick looked at Trevor’s and Marshal’s hands and then up at Marshal, who gave him a smirk and a wink. Nick felt anger slowly bubble inside him but he repressed it when Trevor turned to look at him again with a smile. “I’ll be in my room when you’re done, just ask Ace where it is.”

 

 

Nick smiled and nodded. Trevor then walked with Marshal, hand in hand out of the room, Amber and Jimmy following suit. After they left, Nick furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Asher “Who is he?” “Relax, his name is Marshal. He is the Celestial of Morphing and. . . he’s Trevor’s pair.”

 

 

Nick widened his eyes at the statement. “His. . . his pair?” “Yes but Marshal already stated that he’s just Trevor’s friend.” Nick scoffed turning his head to the side with a mock smile. “Sure. . . friends.” Joshua exhaled loudly at Nick’s angry face. ‘This is gonna get ugly’ He said in his head.

 

 

“Anyways, the boy you saw there who looked just like Edward is actually a Celestial as well. His name is Jimmy and he’s the Celestial of the Sky.” The Night Celestial’s eyes widened “The Celestial of the Sky?! You have him here?” Lucy yelled with anger. “Look, I know why you’re all angry but-”

 

 

“He’s different, he’s not that asshole Voyer.” Everyone turned at the voice and saw Adrik who walked carelessly in the throne room. “Brother, it’s good to see you!” Vincent said as he opened his arms widely. “Yeah yeah, same here.” Adrik responded emotionless. “Ouch, did you not miss us?”

 

 

Armon asked with a fake hurt expression. “Do you want an honest answer or a fake one?” “Doesn’t matter, we’re all together now.” Vincent responded as he hugged Adrik. Adrik stiffened but allowed it to happen. “So, tell us why you were defending the Sky again?” Audra asked with crossed arms.

 

 

“He’s not Voyer, I’m pretty sure you guys can all see that just by looking at him. The kids just like Edward. There must be a reason why.” “And that reason is simple.” Glinda intervened. “And what’s that?” “He was reset.” “Reset?" Nick asked. “Yes, reset. He is back to stage one. When Edward died, he reset all of the Sky’s life.

 

 

Thus, the Sky you see now is pure and innocent. He is now considered the first Sky.” Everyone stood silent at Glinda’s words. “But. . . how exactly do you know all this?” Arthur asked instead. “My dear ex King, I had a source. She told me everything.” “By she I’m guessing you’re referring to Laylah.” Asher said with a sigh.

 

 

“Yes.” “Wait, Laylah isn’t with you?” Nick asked with surprise. “No, she never was. She was only in Adam’s and Edwin’s lives. She stood away from anyone else.” “Wait but, where is she now?” “I. . . I don't know.” Adam responded with a shake of his nod. “Why don't you guys go unpack and relax? I’m sure she wants to relax as well.” Asher said to the Night Celestial and the human girl.

 

 

“Yes I would like to your majesty.” Patricia said with a bow. “Adrik, can you please escort them to their rooms.” Adrik nodded “I’ll accompany as well.” Arthur said as he followed the others out of the room. As the Night Celestials were walking out of the room, they talked and talked about the castle.

 

 

When they were here last time, they didn't get time to see the castle in the inside. They were walking down the hallway when they came across Edwin. “Oh, sorry we. . .” “No do not apologize, it was an accident.” The Night Celestials stood silent as they took in the boy in front of them.

 

 

They had never seen anyone with white hair especially one that wears a bandana on their eyes. “Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Edwin, Prince of Acesia and Celestial of Innocence.” The Night Celestials gasped. “You’re Edward’s little brother!” Lucy yelled happily.

 

 

She walked closer to him to get a good look at him but Edwin quickly moved back. “Please forgive me but I do not like when people are too close to me. Please understand and do not take it as an insult.” “Oh. . . yeah don't worry about it.” Lucy responded as she scratched the back of her head.

 

 

“Now, if you would excuse me. I must speak with Asher.” Edwin walked away from them without another word. “Don't feel awkward, he’s a weird one. Just don't talk about him or what not. He knows what you’re thinking.” Adrik said as he continued to walk forward “He what?!” “He’s the Celestial of Innocence, what did you expect?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“So. . . that’s lover boy huh?” Marshal asked as he played with his fingers. “Yeah! I can’t believe he’s okay and that he’s here!” Trevor responded happily. “I didn't know that ‘Lover boy’ was a Night Celestial.” Amber said, playing with Jimmy’s hair. “Yeah but that doesn’t matter. Mother fell for Ace so that shows how much love will prevail.”

 

 

“What about love?” Everyone turned to see who had entered the room. “Daymia! Nick and the others are here!” Trevor yelled as he got up and hugged Daymia tightly. “Oh wow. . . really? That’s really unexpected. Where are they now?” “In the throne room with Ace.” The door opened once more “Hey, did you guys here the news?”

 

 

Edwin asked as he sat on the bed next to Jimmy and Amber. “I just found out right now. I was gonna go to the throne room and look for myself.” Daymia responded. “Adrik was escorting some of them to their rooms I suppose. I ran into them when I came down from my room. By the way, have any of you seen Adam?”

 

 

“He was with Ace and the others in the throne room so he must still be there.” Amber responded. “Okay. . . If you guys don't mind, I would like to wait for him here.” Trevor smiled and hugged Edwin to his chest. “Of course you can.” “Well then if you’ll all excuse me, I’ll go check out what’s up.” Daymia waved them off and exited the room.

 

 

“So, since this Nicky boy is here now, are we not going out tonight?” Amber asked as she turned to look at Marshal. Marshal shrugged “I’ll still go but it’s up to kitten if he wants to go.” Trevor perked up and looked both of them with a frown. “Carrot top, you did promise us that you’d go with us tonight since you didn't go with us last week.” Amber pleaded with a pout.

 

 

Trevor pouted as well and then looked at Marshal with pleading eyes. Marshal stared at him for awhile and then sighed “Sorry kitten, I can’t bail you out this time. Amber’s right.” Trevor wanted to stay with Nick the entire day and Night but he did promise that he’ll go with Amber and Marshal so he couldn’t back down now.

 

 

“I don't know what’s with all this need of going out at night. Whatever you guys are doing make sure you guys aren’t getting into trouble.” Edwin said as he heard their conversation. “Aww is spirit boy worried about us? How cute.” Amber said as she reached around Jimmy to ruffle Edwin’s hair. “Don't call me that.” Edwin said, pushing Amber’s hand away.

 

 

“Anyways, going back to more important things, what do you say Trev Trev? You coming?” Trevor sighed and nodded “Okay, I did promise after all.” Amber cheered “Alright, I hope that you won’t give up night outs since Nicky boy is here now.” “Yeah. . . I wouldn’t want you to either.” Marshal responded quietly.

 

 

Trevor looked at Marshal with a frown “Marshal? Are you okay?” Marshal looked at Trevor and gave him a small smile “Yeah. . . I’m fine.” Trevor didn't looked convinced but he nodded anyways. He waited until Amber stood up to leave with Jimmy, Edwin following suit to ask Marshal what was wrong. “Marshal, I know something is bothering you, please tell me.”

 

 

Trevor asked with a pout. Marshal was looking out the window with an emotionless expression. “Will. . . will I have to move out?” He asked. Trevor widened his eyes “Move out? What do you mean?” “From your room. . . will I have to move out of here now that. . . now that lover boy is here?

 

 

Will I have to spend less time with you now that he’ll want to be around you?” Marshal asked these questions without looking at Trevor. Trevor stood up from the bed and walked towards Marshal. “Marshal, just because Nick is here, it doesn’t mean that we won’t spend time together.

 

 

And about the room. . . I wouldn’t have the heart to kick you out.” Marshal looked up at him with wide eyes. “But. . . you two are together, it wouldn’t be fair if another guy was sleeping next to his lover.” Trevor blushed “Yeah I know but he should understand where we stand shouldn’t he? I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

 

 

Marshal chuckled “I don't think you understand the type of problem you’re going to get yourself into. I think it’s best if I just move out.” Marshal stood up and walked to their closet, getting ready to grab his stuff when Trevor pulled him by the arm. “N-No! I. . . I don't want you to leave.” Trevor said with a pout.

 

 

Marshal smiled at him and brought him into a hug, placing his chin on top of his head. “I know. . . I don't wanna leave either but he won’t be happy to know that I’m sleeping on the same bed as you.” “Marshal. . . please stay.” Trevor whispered. Marshal smiled and placed a kiss on top of Trevor’s head. “How about this, if lover boy gets mad, then I’ll leave.

 

 

If he doesn’t, which I doubt it, I’ll stay. Yeah?” Trevor was still pouting but he nodded nonetheless. “Come, let’s take a nap yeah? Gotta have energy for tonight and I’m pretty sure their meeting will take a little longer than necessary.” Trevor nodded and followed Marshal to the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher, Nick, Adam, Glinda and Joshua moved to Asher’s study room and there they were talking more about Michael’s and Edward’s strange disappearance. “It was inevitable.” Glinda said as she looked directly into Asher’s eyes. “Inevitable? What was?” “Their disappearance and their return.” Everyone’s eyes widened.

 

 

“Their. . . return? Are you saying that Mother and my brother will come back?” Nick asked. At that moment the door was pulled open with strength. “Ace, what is this I’m hearing? Mother. . . Mother is coming back? But how?!” Daymia asked as she walked closer to them. “Yes, they will be back and when they do, all hell will break loose.

 

 

You must prepare for their return. There will be people after them, they are much closer that you expect.” “What do you mean by that?” Asher asked with a worried look on his face. “What you all experienced on the Solar Eclipse was just the start. There will be more chaos once the Sun and the Moon make their return.”

 

 

“How do you know all of this?” Daymia asked, turning to look at Glinda. “I am the sea witch, I see what the world wants me to see and I also had some insight from Fortune.” “Laylah. . . you met her? Where is she?” “After she told me about the future, she left and she did not say where. Although that girl did not seem well. She looked. . . tired.”

 

 

“Tired? What do you mean?” “I mean, that she was most likely incapable to go on doing her duties. Therefore she asked me to deliver this message to you.” Glinda turned to look at Asher with an unreadable expression. “Til dawn, til dusk, til death due you part. The Sun will reside in the land of Light, where flowers bloom and all is awe. When he saves us all, he’ll become our god.

 

 

When our god returns, vengeance will be served. Our god will free the sea from his fee. The Light and Dark will aid his deed. Ace, in your Celestials you must believe. Our god saved us once, he’ll save us twice but there must always be, a sacrifice.” The others stood silent as Glinda chanted words that seemed almost but a normal thing to her.

 

 

“What. . . what does all of this mean? And why did Laylah say it like this? Why couldn’t she just said anything before?  And what’s with the whole Light and Dark working together?” Adam asked confused. Her eyes were slowly starting to coat with unshed tears. Asher brought the attention back to himself. “Why was this message sent directly to me?

 

 

If laylah had to tell me this. . . why didn't she tell me the last time I saw her?” “It wasn’t the right time.” Glinda responded with a gentle smile. “Do not ask me what it means for I have no idea myself but what I can tell you is that you all must be careful from here on out.” Asher nodded.

 

 

‘Our god will free the sea from his fee.’ Asher thought to himself. ‘What fee?’ Nick sighed and stood up from his chair. “Ace, I think maybe now is a good time to rest. There’s too much stress to be thinking about it now. Let’s take a breather and maybe you can tour me around.” Asher nodded and stood up from his chair as well.

 

 

“Joshua, can you please escort Glinda to a room on the third floor.” “By yours sir?” Joshua asked, Asher nodded, “Alrighty, I’ll get to it.” Joshua bowed and escorted Glinda to her room. “Daymia, please do not speak of this to anyone just yet. I would like to tell them personally but I need time to figure out what we’re all going to do first.”

 

 

Daymia sighed “Fine but don't take your sweet time. I’ll keep my mouth shut as long as you need.” Asher smiled “Thank you, I would also like it if you can look after Adam from now on.” “What? But Father, I can take care of myself now! I can go through training again with Jeanne and Anne.” “Yes but until then, what? You’re not going to be unguarded.

 

 

Besides, two Celestial are better than one. Together, you’ll have more chances than alone.” Adam sighed “Okay.”  “Good” Asher then left the room, Nick followed behind him. “Hey Ace, I noticed that the Light Celestials listen to you alot more than before.

 

 

They even ask permission for things as well. Did something happen?” Asher hummed “Not really, I don't know what changed to be honest. At first when Adam was young, the Celestials tend to stay away from me for awhile but then after Adam found out about Edward. . . everything changed.

 

 

The Celestials started asking permission and telling me about their day as well. . . they trust me now and I’m thankful. These Celestials are a part of Edward and now Adam. I wouldn’t want to be disliked by them.” Nick widened his eyes at Asher’s statement. “Wow, I remember when you use to not care about the other Celestials.

 

 

Now look at you, not only do you care about their opinions but you care about them too. Your speech is different as well.” Asher chuckled “That’s what happens when you’re named King out of nowhere. I had to resume with my prior knowledge as Prince and than King. Had to cut my hair, shave, and work on my etiquette as well. I was no longer able to be that pirate I once was.”

 

 

Nick smiled at Asher, even though he was a different person now, he could still see the old Ace in his eyes. “Come, I’ll show you around.” Asher took Nick to every important part of the castle. From the west wing to the studies. They then walked into the kitchen where the crew was.

 

 

The crew immediately stopped when they saw Nick who had a smile on his face. “I see you aren’t the only one who has changed, look at all of you.” “Nick!” The crew yelled in unison. “It’s been a long time! Where have ya been man?” John asked as he gave Nick a hug. “It’s been hectic but here I am.

 

 

The other Celestials are with me too. They should be settling in now.” “It’s good to have you back Nick. I’m sure Trevor is ecstatic to now that you’re here.” Phil said with a smile. “Phil, it’s good to see you too and yeah, I saw Trevor already.” “Trevor really missed yah.” Ben said with a wink.

 

 

“Oh yeah, he would get so excited whenever he got a letter from yah.” Remi said with a chuckle. Nick blushed and smiled shyly when the crew began to laugh at his reaction. “Why don't you eat huh? It’s already dinner time, might as well began eating now. Trevor should be down in a bit.” Nick nodded and joined them on the kitchen table.

 

 

“Well then, I’ll leave you here. I’m sure you’ll be able to find your way.” Nick nodded towards Asher. “Yeah, thank you for showing me around.” “Don't mention it. Oh and I’m sure Trevor would want to take you on a tour around town tomorrow so you don't have to worry about that.” Nick nodded once more and saw Asher leave.

 

 

Time passed and Trevor never came down to eat dinner. “Maybe he ate already and didn't feel like eating again? Why don't you search for him in his room?” Phil said before Nick left the kitchen. Nick was now in one of the halls in the castle. Even though Asher toured him around, he didn't tell him where Trevor’s room was located.

 

 

Nick sighed as he walked up to the second floor. He suddenly stopped when he saw someone getting out of their room. It was a boy with pure white hair and a white bandana around his eyes. The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw Nick. Nick saw the boy moving his eyes from up and down through the bandana. “Oh uhm, my name is Nick, Celestial of the Storm.”

 

 

The boy stood silent for a while, looking at Nick with an unreadable expression. “My name is Edwin, Celestial of Innocence.” Nick lifted both his eyebrows “Oh, you’re Mother’s brother.”  Edwin seemed surprised that Nick called Edward Mother. “Yes. . . I am.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you Edwin. I was wondering, do you think you can show me to Trevor’s room?

 

 

I was waiting for him in the kitchen but he never showed.” “His room is the last one on the right down this hall. Although I don't think you’ll find him.” Edwin then left without saying another word. “Won’t find him?” Nick asked himself. He walked towards the end of the hall and saw that there was a wide rectangular window that gave a beautiful view of the forest behind the castle.

 

 

Nick walked towards it and placed his hand on the glass, well tried to place his hand on the glass. Nick gasped when he saw that the window contained no glass at all. He looked down and saw that the second floor was really high up, high enough that no one would be able to climb. “A little unsafe but okay.”

 

 

Nick then turned to the door and knocked three times. He waited but nothing happened. He slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. The lights were off and no one was in the room. “Where. . . where is he?” He asked. He sighed and left the room. He was disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with Trevor but he was nowhere to be found.

 

 

As he was walking back towards the other side of the stairs which contained another hall, he ran into Daymia. “Oh Daymia, do you perhaps know where Trevor is?  I looked in his room but he isn’t there. He didn't come down to the kitchen for dinner either.” Daymia bit the side of her cheek as she thought. ‘Do I tell him?’

 

 

She asked herself. “Uhm he’s not here. . . not in the castle.” “Oh? And where is he then?” Nick asked with a frown. He could tell that Daymia was being secretive about something. “He’s out. . . patrolling with Marshal and Amber.” Nick felt jealousy creep into his heart but he kept that feeling in. “I see. Marshal is Celestial of Morphing huh. . . and Amber?”

 

 

“She’s the Celestial of Fire. all three of them are really close so they tend to be around each other alot. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” Nick looked from the floor to Daymia’s eyes. “No. . . they’re his friends. It doesn’t bother me.” Nick responded as he walked around her and walked towards his room. Once he was inside, he dropped himself on the bed with a thump.

 

 

He looked at the ceiling as he thought about Trevor. “Where are you. . .” Nick chuckled sadly. “And here I thought that we would be glued together when we saw each other. I pictured our meeting to be completely different. . . but you’re not even here.” Nick placed his arm on top of his face, covering his eyes. He sighed as he thought about all the memories he has with Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know if it was just me but I felt as if this chapter was a little. . . rushed? let me know what you thought in the comments please! your opinions and thoughts are very important to me!


	41. Enigma Chapter Forty One

 

Asher walked into his room exhausted, emotionally and physically. It was quite a day with Nick’s and the other Celestial’s return. Asher laid on his bed, ready for sleep to do it’s toll and take the stress off his mind. After about fifteen minutes, Asher was finally able to welcome sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was warm and it smelled wonderful. Asher could feel the bright rays of the sun landing on his face. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see his ceiling but instead, the bright blue sky welcomed him._

 

 

_He looked around and saw the clouds slowing moving. He then looked to his sides and saw that he was laying on the ground, white flowers around him. “Where am I?” Asher asked himself. He shook the feeling of drowsiness away and slowly sat up. “Am I dreaming?” He asked as he saw his surroundings._

 

 

_He was in a field full of white flowers, trees filled the outside of the field and in the distance, little mountains and hills were visible. Asher stood up and walked a few steps forward but stopped when he felt something hard under his feet. He looked down and saw that he was barefoot._

 

 

_Not only that but he was dressed in all white. “Am I dead?” He looked back up and began to walk. He didn't know where he was going but he continued walking. He stopped in front of a little lake where he saw a boy on his knees, playing in the water. “Jimmy?” He asked when he saw the boys face._

 

 

_Jimmy did not move nor showed any signs to have heard him. Asher walked closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Only then did Jimmy turn to look at him. The smile on his face was replaced with a look of surprise. His features then changed to one of happiness. Jimmy hugged him tightly “Jimmy, where am I? Where are we?”  He asked, not expecting a response._

 

 

_Jimmy looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. ‘You in Mother’s home. This is my home too.’ Asher widened his eyes when Jimmy spoke. “Wait. . . you can speak?” Jimmy smiled widely without saying anything else. He moved from Asher’s embrace and sat back down. “Wait did you say that this is Edward’s and your home?”_

 

 

_Jimmy nodded and pointed at the trees. Asher waited to see if maybe Jimmy would say something else but instead, he stood up and walked towards the direction where he had pointed.  Asher followed behind him. “This looks alot like the forest back in Acesia.” Asher commented as he looked around the trees. Jimmy didn't responded and continued walking._

 

 

_Asher’s attention was suddenly brought forward. There he saw a huge stone wall and on that wall was a large drawing of the sun and moon, side by side. Next to the sun and moon were different types of symbols. On the moon’s side there was a lightning bolt, A dark cloud, a drop that was shaded red, a crow, a piece of ice, a dark oval spiral, a fish, and a star._

 

 

_On the sun’s side there was a cat, a white circle spiral, a tree, a white cloud, a leaf, three yellow lines, a small white ball, a small picture of a flame, a bird, and a talisman. Asher walked closer to the murals and saw that both the moon and the sun’s side had one that looked like the same symbol. The symbol were two waves._

 

 

_The waves on the moon’s side were slightly fading and on the sun’s side, it looked darker. “What. . . what does this mean?” Asher asked but Jimmy once again did not say a word. “These signify the Celestials but. . . why am I on both sides? Am I. . . am I turning into a Light Celestial?” Asher turned to look at Jimmy and saw him smiling at him._

 

 

_Jimmy then turned on his feet and walked away from the mural. Asher was too shocked at the mural to even stop him. “What does this mean? And why am I here?” Asher asked himself. He then heard a small splash of water that sounded like it was coming behind the mural itself. Asher slowly walked around the stone mural and walked towards the sound of water._

 

 

_Asher ended up in front of a beautiful waterfall. The water looked clean and pure. It was a baby blue color, a color Asher had never seen in water before. He walked towards it and kneeled in front of it. He saw his reflection through the water. Looking at the water somehow made him feel slightly thirsty._

 

 

_Asher used both of his hands and grabbed some of the water and brought it to his mouth. He drank all of it in one swoop. He expected the water to feel smooth and refreshing but instead, the water burned. His chest began to hurt, he could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead. He felt his lungs start to feel like they were being squeezed, blocking his source of air._

 

 

_“What’s. . . G-Going on?’ He asked as he tried to catch a breath of air. Asher fell to the ground on his side in a fetal position. His body beginning to shake uncontrollably. He felt his eyes starting to close but he forced them open when he saw a figure nearing closer to him. “J-Jimmy?” Asher asked as he saw someone with gold hair._

 

 

_This man was not Jimmy. The man kneeled in front of him, passing his finger through his hair. Asher felt the man move some of his hair away from his face. Asher forced his eyes to adjust to look at this person that was in front of him. Once his eyes fully adjusted, his eyes went wide. The man in front of him had long blonde hair and gold eyes._

 

 

_He was also dressed in all white. He had a very recognizable birthmark on his chin under his lower lip. “E-dw. . . E-Edward?” Asher asked but the man did not show any signs of understanding him.  The man placed his hand on Asher’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on his cheekbone “Quod caelestia meum.” The man said before Asher passed out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The sound of music filled the room. People were playing instruments and others were dancing in the center of the room. Trevor and Amber were sat by Greg, who was serving drinks. “Come on Trevor, when are you gonna loosen up and have a drink for a change?” Amber asked as she chugged hers down easily.

 

 

“I don't drink and I honestly don't think I will. I wouldn’t like to lose any common sense after drinking some of that.” Trevor responded as he sipped from his cup of juice. “Whatevers, suit yourself. When’s Marshal going up anyways?” “He’s due in ten minutes, just give it time. There’s other performers too you know.”

 

 

Greg responded with a smile. “Not as good as our Marshipoo right Trevor?” Trevor blushed at Amber’s closeness. “Uhm Amber, I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Greg said with a laugh. “Here drink some water, it’ll wash it down and make you sober after a while.” Amber pouted “I don't wanna be sober! I want to drink until I don't know my own name!”

 

 

Amber yelled with a smile. People around them laughed and cheered when they saw he lift her drink in the air. “Come on boys, who’s up to buy me a drink hmm?” Amber asked with a flirtatious look. “Amber! Don't! You’ll end up doing something you’ll regret if you don't calm down.”

 

 

Trevor whisper yelled as he grabbed Amber’s arm and dragged her to sit closer to him by the bar. “Come on Trevor, loosen up!” Trevor sighed and shook his head no. “Come on! Don't you wanna have some fun Trevor? Or are you waiting for Marshal to have some fun?”

 

 

Trevor shifted his face to look at the stage when Amber threw him a wink. “Amber look, Marshal’s about to go on.” He responded and Amber immediately sat down straight to get a better look. Once Marshal came out onto the stage everyone including Amber gave a loud cheer. “Wow what a crowd tonight. I hope I don't disappoint.” Marshal said as he sat on the stool.

 

 

“You’ll never disappoint!” Some girls yelled from their table. Marshal chuckled “Thanks, well then why don't we start slow huh?”  Marshal began to play his guitar and it was like everyone was transported to a different dimension. Everyone were so quiet, they didn't make a sound until he finished his song.

 

 

The cheers once again broke loose when Marshal began his second song which was more high beat. Even Amber stood up and began to jump around whilst singing. Trevor chuckled as he saw everyone get filled with excitement. “Enjoying yourself?” Greg asked, placing another cup of juice in front of Trevor.

 

 

Trevor smiled and nodded “Very, I never thought that I would genuinely enjoy it here. Marshal was right, whenever I come here. . . it’s like my worries disappear.” Trevor smiled, he finally understood why Marshal said that he felt free here. No one criticizes you here. No one cares who you are and what you’ve done.

 

 

Here, everyone is an equal. Here, you can let your worries be only worries. You can forget about them and enjoy yourself without feeling pressure. After three songs, Marshal walked down the stage, forehead covered in sweat. “Now that’s what I call liberating.” He said as he wiped his forehead with a cloth.

 

 

“You were great out there.” Trevor said with a smile, Marshal returned the smile. He leaned closer to Trevor’s ear, about to whisper something to him when a shiver went through his entire body. He began to feel nervous and anxious and he didn't know why. He felt. . . scared. He moved back and widened his eyes when he saw Trevor with the same worried look.

 

 

“Guys, I think something is wrong.” Amber said as she walked next to them. It was like the alcohol had immediately flushed from her system. Trevor, Marshal, and Amber quickly gathered their things and quickly ran out of the hide out. “Trevor calm down, whatever it is I’m sure it’s fine.”

 

 

Marshal said as he saw Trevor who was slowly starting to tear up. “What do you think it is?” As Amber said this, another feeling went through their entire body. Trevor gasped and widened his eyes “It’s. . . it’s Ace. something is wrong with Ace!” He yelled, tears streaming down his eyes.

 

 

Marshal took a deep breath and linked his hand with Trevor. “Come on, let’s hurry.” All three of them ran back to the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Father!! Father!! Please wake up! Please!” Adam yelled as he shook Asher back and forth. Nick, Adam, Joshua, Phil, Edwin, Daymia, and Jimmy were in the room. Jimmy was the one that went into their rooms and woken them up and dragged them towards Asher’s room. Now he stood by the corner, staring at everything going on.

 

 

Asher was violently shaking on the bed. Sweat covered his entire body. “I’m here, what’s the problem?” John asked as he quickly went by Asher’s side. “He doesn’t wake up. Please John, tell me he’ll be alright!” Adam pleaded with tears in his eyes. “Calm down, I need to see what’s the problem first.”

 

 

Nick pulled Adam away from Asher’s side so that John could have better access to Asher’s body. “He’s running a high fever. I need some of you to get out of the room. Adam, open the windows. Phil, bring a large bowl of water and Nick, bring some cloth.” Everyone quickly did as told. “I’ll stay outside and calm the others down.” Joshua said as he walked out of the room.

 

 

“John what’s going on? Why’s he like this?” Daymia asked with worry. “I don't know but he doesn’t seem to be responding. Captain! Captain please wake up!” John yelled but he still didn't budge. “Damn it, Daymia come help me take his shirt off. We need to cool him off.” “Yeah okay.” Daymia quickly unbuttoned Asher’s shirt and swiftly took it off his left arm, John did the same on the right.

 

 

“I got the water!” Phil yelled as he placed the bowl down on the side table next to John. Nick also came back with long pieces of cloth and handed it to John. John quickly dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Asher’s forehead. Daymia then gasped “John come look at this!” John quickly walked over on the other side and saw what Daymia was signaling.

 

 

Asher’s sun mark was red and the skin around it was irritated. “Oh no. . . Phil quick, go down to the kitchen and make an ointment with the leftover aloe vera.” “Right away.” Phil quickly ran out of the room once more. “John? What else do we do? Why isn’t my Father responding?” Adam asked worriedly.

 

 

“First things first, we have to calm his fever. Hopefully he wakes up soon and he can tell us if he has any pain elsewhere. Other than that, I can’t do anything else.”  Before Adam could say anything, the door to the room burst open and in came Trevor , Marshal, and Amber. “What’s going on?” Marshal asked as he and Trevor, hand in hand walked towards Asher’s bed.

 

 

Trevor quickly unlinked their hands and ran next to Asher “What happened? Why is he shaking like that?” He asked with tears. “He has a high fever, I’m gonna need you guys to stay outside.”  John said to them. “But why isn’t he awake? Why does he have a fever? When did this happen?” Trevor asked sobbing. “Kitten, we have to let him do his job.

 

 

If he says that we need to go outside it’s for a reason.” Marshal said as he gently grabbed Trevor by his arm and pulled him towards him. Trevor instantly attached himself into Marshal’s arms and cried. Marshal dragged Trevor out of the room, Amber tagging along behind them.

 

 

Nick stared at the act, he was jealous but he knew that now wasn’t the moment to act out. Asher could potentially be in danger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“His fever doesn’t seem to be going down.” John said as he placed his hand on Asher’s forehead. “What can we do?” Phil asked. It’s only been two hours since John started treating Asher but nothing seemed to be working. Asher also has about twenty minutes of thrashing around, pushing whomever gets close to him.

 

 

John sighed and placed both his hands on his head. “I don't know what else to do. I-” John stopped talking when Jimmy walked closer to Asher and just stared. He turned to Adam who was standing right next to him and grabbed his hand with his. “Jimmy? What are you doing?” Adam asked but Jimmy didn't indicate anything.

 

 

He placed both his and Adam’s hands on top of the sun’s mark. Almost instantly, Asher stopped thrashing. His breathing began to regulate, only small groans of pain was coming out of his mouth. After awhile, Asher looked as if he was just sleeping. John quickly placed his hand on top of Asher’s forehead again and gasped. “His fever is getting lower.”

 

 

“How. . . how did you-” Adam asked Jimmy with wide eyes. Jimmy smiled up at him and placed his hand on top of his heart and then on Adam’s.  Jimmy then turned and placed his hand on top of Asher’s heart. “Family. . .” Adam responded and Jimmy’s smiled wider and nodded his head.

 

 

John sighed “I’m glad that something worked. . . I was beginning to worry that I could no longer do anything.” Nick sighed as well “I’ll tell the others that he’s doing better.” “I’ll go with you.” Phil said as he walked out of the room with Nick. Minutes passed with John keeping Asher in check when he stood up and stretched.

 

 

“Well then, I think you three should rest now that Asher seems to be doing better. I’ll come back in a couple of hours to check up on him again.” John said to Adam, Edwin, and Jimmy. “Thank you John.” John smiled “Don't thank me, you should be thanking Jimmy. He’s the one who actually did something. I don't know how he did it but I'm glad he did. Let me know if there’s any changes or if he wakes up.”

 

 

Adam nodded before John left the room. “You two should sleep, sunrise will be in a couple hours.” Edwin said to both Adam and Jimmy.  “I. . . I don't know if I’ll be able to sleep.” “Try, I know for a fact that your Father wouldn’t like it if you got sick because you wanted to stay up watching him. I’ll go on and sleep too.

 

 

I’ll come see you later okay?” “Okay.” Edwin stood up from his chair and walked out of the room. Adam sighed “I guess we should try to sleep too.” Jimmy nodded. He laid down on the bed with Asher and linked hands with him. Adam chuckled, he didn't lay on the bed like Jimmy did but he did link his hand with Asher’s.

 

 

“Please. . . please get better. I don't know what I’ll do without you.” Adam said as he placed his head on the bed, arms under his chin. After awhile, Adam too fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The other Celestials and the crew were all in the lounge room, quietly talking amongst themselves. Some looked nervous and others looked sad. The Light Celestials were all bunched up together on the left side of the room whilst the Night Celestials were on the right side of the room.

 

 

The crew were spread out amongst the two groups. Nick and Phil walked inside the room and noticed the segregation. Nick noticed how neither of the two groups seemed to notice this odd separation.  He moved his head and saw that Trevor was still crying. He had his head leaned on Marshal’s chest whilst Marshal had his arms around him.

 

 

Amber was absent mindedly rubbing soothing circles on Trevor’s back whilst Daymia was sitting on the ground, leaning her head on Trevor’s lap. “Oh! What’s happened with the Cap’n!” Ben yelled when he saw Nick and Phil. The Celestials turned their heads and immediately walked towards them.

 

 

“He’s doing better, thanks to Jimmy. He hasn’t woken up though.” “Thanks to Jimmy? The Sky?” Audra asked with incredibility.  “Yeah, I’d advise everyone to sleep whilst you still can. We’ll hope that Ace wakes up tomorrow.” Nick said and everyone nodded their heads.

 

 

“C-Can we see him?” Trevor asked with a pout. Nick looked at him for a bit but then shook his head. “He should be resting now. All of you should do the same.”  Trevor’s pouted even more at that. Nick was about to go talk to him when Patricia, the human girl walked over to him. “Nick, are you doing okay?” She asked with a worried look.

 

 

Nick smiled at her “Yeah, I’m doing fine. I didn't know you were awake too. You should sleep.” Patricia smiled and nodded. She linked her arm with Nick’s “Walk me?”  Nick took a chance to look up at Trevor and noticed that Trevor quickly looked away when they met eyes. Marshal also noticed the exchange.

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll walk you.” Nick responded as he walked Patricia out of the room. The Celestials and the crew one by one began leaving to their room.  Only the Light Celestials, and Adrik were in the room. “What do you think happened?” Daymia asked to no one in particular.

 

 

“I don't know but. . . I think it has to do with Mother.” Trevor said as he cleared his tears. “Do you think Asher will know once he wakes up?” Amber asked. Marshal and Daymia shrugged. “We at least know he’s doing better now. It’s strange though, we could feel when Asher was feeling whatever he was feeling.” Marshal said as he placed his chin on top of Trevor’s head.

 

 

“Yeah, I felt it too.” Daymia responded with a sigh. “Whatever happened will hopefully be cleared up tomorrow. For now, we should all go to bed.  He wouldn’t want all of you to worry about him.” Adrik said and the rest of them nodded. They all got up and left to their rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam was asleep when he heard a noise. It sounded almost like a growl. Adam grouchily woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and saw that Jimmy had his back against the headboard, Asher’s head on his lap as he glared out in front of him.

 

 

“Jimmy?” Adam asked as he looked where Jimmy was looking at. He widened his eyes when he saw the woman named Glinda standing in front of the bed, looking at Jimmy with an emotionless face. “Calm Sky, I am not here to harm Ace. I am only here to see how he is doing.” She said to Jimmy who had his guard up. Adam widened his eyes when Jimmy’s glared harder at Glinda.

 

 

He had never seen Jimmy like this before, he looked like he was protecting Asher from danger. “Jimmy, it’s okay. She won’t hurt him.” Adam said as he walked next to her. “See? She’s Father’s mother, she won’t harm him.” Jimmy seemed to understand that. His eyebrows slightly raised up but his protective stance was still evident.

 

 

“Father? Does the Sky refer to Ace as his Father?” Glinda asked with curiosity. “Yes but that’s because he’s heard me call him Father.” Adam responded with a sigh. “Jimmy, you mustn’t be like this. She is not evil.” “It’s okay darling, I will go. I will wait until Ace wakes up to come back. Please do let me know when he does.”

 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Adam responded as Glinda left the room. Adam sighed when Jimmy pouted and immediately laid next to Asher again, hugging his arm and linking his hand with his. “You shouldn’t act like that. How is she going to like you if you behave like that? Father likes Glinda, they’re family. You must respect her.” Adam said as he placed his hand on his heart.

 

 

“Family.” He repeated. Jimmy’s pout grew but he didn't seem to want to listen. Adam sighed once more “Fine but I don’t think Father will like it when he wakes up and finds out that you were mean to her. Please be nice, especially now since the Night Celestials are here now, okay?” Jimmy still had his pout but he nodded nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Marshal and Trevor were both laying down on the bed, Trevor’s head under Marshal’s chin. Marshal was absentmindedly scratching Trevor’s back. “Marshal?” Trevor suddenly said, breaking the silence. “Yeah? What is it?” “I. . . who do you think that girl is?” Trevor asked with a pout.

 

 

“Girl? Oh you mean the human girl? Well I heard Daymia and Phil talking and apparently lover boy rescued her and she’s been sticking with him ever since.” “Do you. . . do you think that she likes him?” Marshal hummed “Maybe? But what does it matter, you trust lover boy don't you?” Trevor nodded slowly.

 

 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. If he’s with her it must be because he feels the need to help her maybe? Why don't you talk to him, I’m sure he’ll give you an explanation.” “Do you. . . do you think he’s mad?” Marshal furrowed his eyebrows and moved his face to look at Trevor. “Mad? About what?” “I. . . I don't know.

 

 

I felt like he was mad. . . mad at me. He looked at me l-like he wanted to tell me something.” Marshal hummed once more “It hasn’t even been a day since they got here, I’m sure he just wants to talk to you.” Marshal said as he pressed the back of his fingers on Trevor’s cheeks which was still stained with dry tears. Trevor smiled widely at the gesture.

 

 

“Thank you.” Trevor responded. “Thank you? But I didn't do anything though.” Marshal asked. Trevor shook his head from side to side. “But you did, you’ve been with me. I’m glad you’re in my life, if it wasn’t for you. . . I’d probably still be upset about Mother. You brought me out of my shell.”

 

 

Marshal smiled “I only gave you a little push. Now then, you should sleep. I’m sure you’d want to see Ace in the morning so you should get plenty of rest.”  Trevor nodded and immediately got comfortable and fell asleep. Marshal stood awake, watching over him. He sighed ‘If only. . .’ Marshal thought in his head. ‘If only’

 

 


	42. Enigma Chapter Forty Two

 

  **The next morning came. Nick was in the halls by Asher’s room, sitting by the balcony, Patricia sitting next to him. He was looking out at the view whilst Patricia played with Nick’s fingers.**

 

 

“Hey Nick, anything new?” Lucy asked as she neared him. Nick shook his head no. “He hasn’t woken up. His fever is gone and he doesn’t seem to be in pain. . . so why does he not wake up?

 

 

Why does this has to happen right when we get back?” Nick asked frustrated. “Nick, calm down. We didn't know any of this would happen and it’s not like it’s our fault.

 

 

 

Things happen for a reason. He’ll wake up soon, I know he will. He’s strong, just like he practically came back from the dead all those years ago, he’ll get out of this.”

 

 

 

Lucy walked closer to Nick and sat next to him on the balcony. “So, how’s everything with Trevor?” She asked with a smile but her smile quickly left when Nick responded with a sigh.

 

 

“I. . . I haven’t been able to talk to him, especially since he’s always with that guy.” “You mean the Celestial of Morphing? Heard his name is Marshal.” Lucy responded.

 

 

“Well I don't like him, him and that red head. They seem to always be near Trevor. Didn't you see how they both glared at us the minute they saw us?” Nick asked with anger.

 

 

It was Lucy’s turn to sigh “Yeah, I did. Maybe it’s their first time seeing a Night Celestial? Or maybe they had bad experiences with one of us?

 

 

Either way, you should go look for him. I’m sure he should be waking up soon, it’s pretty early for him to be awake yet.” Nick nodded and agreed.

 

 

“Oh and by the way-” Lucy whispered as she went closer to Nick’s ear. “I don't think it’s a good idea to have her this near you. It. . . it looks bad, you know?”

 

 

Nick sighed “Patricia and I aren’t anything, she’s just attached to me because I saved her, nothing more.” Nick stood up without another word and left.

 

 

“Where’s Nick going?” Patricia asked. “Somewhere, don't worry about it.” Lucy responded as she stood up and walked the other direction.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“What are we going to do?” Joshua asked. Joshua, Adrik, and Arthur were in Arthur’s study room talking about Asher’s situation.

 

 

“I don't know but we must make sure the people do not know what’s going on. Asher hasn’t woken up and I wouldn’t want to alarm our people.” Arthur said worriedly.

 

 

“We keep quiet and wait till Ace wakes up, that’s all we can do right now.” Adrik responded. “I. . . I hope Asher really gets better. I. . . we wouldn’t know what to-”

 

 

“Shut up! Listen to yourself! Ace will be fine, he’ll wake up. I know he will. . . he has to.” Adrik yelled with anger. It angered him how Joshua spoke like Asher wouldn’t wake up anymore.

 

 

“Adrik, Joshua isn’t insinuating that Asher won’t wake up, he’s just thinking ahead of time.” “Well he shouldn’t.” Adrik stood up and walked out of the room. He marched the halls but came to an abrupt halt when he came across the royal garden. Jimmy was there, sitting on the ground, looking at the flower beds.

 

 

He had a smile on his face as he gently touched every petal. He then stood up and walked towards the back end of the garden where there was a waterfall and a small body of water. He kneeled on his knees and began to play with the water. Adrik slowly walked towards him and quietly sat down next to him. “Hey” He said.

 

 

Jimmy turned with a surprised face but then smiled widely at him. He scooted closer to him and grabbed Adrik’s hand. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Ace?” Jimmy nodded his head and then pointed at the sky. Adrik furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “What?” Jimmy tapped on his chest twice but Adrik still did not understand.

 

 

Adrik sighed “Why don't we leave that topic, I don't quite understand you.” Jimmy nodded as he stared into Adrik’s eyes. “What?” Adrik asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Jimmy came closer to him and gently passed his fingers by Adrik’s cheekbones, making him widen his eyes at Jimmy’s proximity. Jimmy’s face was close to his but he didn't dare move.

 

 

He didn't want to make the same mistake him did before. He didn't want to scare him. “Jimmy? What are you doing?” Adrik asked when Jimmy moved his eyes to every part of Adrik’s face.

 

 

Jimmy moved his eyes back into Adrik’s. He smiled widely and placed Adrik’s hand where his heart would be. He did the same, placing his own hand on Adrik’s. “Jimmy. . . I don't unders-” “Oh? Brother, I didn't think you had a thing with the Sky here.” Adrik turned around and saw Vincent and Barbara.

 

 

Jimmy immediately went behind of Adrik when his eyes landed on Vincent. “Poor birdie is scared. Do I look scary to you?” Vincent asked but Jimmy still remained hidden.

 

 

“I didn't think that my dear brother would be interested in the very one that killed the Sun.” “He didn't kill Edward, Jimmy and Voyer are two different people.” Adrik retaliated.

 

 

Vincent smirked “Defending him too? Time’s changed you my dear brother. Look at you, looking like a Light Celestial now. What happened to you?”

 

 

“Vincent, that’s enough.” Barbara quickly interfered. Vincent tsked and quickly walked out of the garden. “Forgive him, he hasn’t fed in days.” Adrik furrowed his eyebrows at that.

 

 

“What do you mean he hasn’t fed? Why? He’ll go berserk if he doesn’t drink soon.” Barbara sighed “I know but. . . he refuses to drink. You see. . . I fainted once and he’s. .”

 

 

“He’s scared to hurt you? That’s why he doesn’t want to feed.” Adrik sighed “He’s going to attack someone at this rate. I’ll try to talk to him.” Barbara smiled “Vincent’s right.

 

 

You have changed but I do believe that it’s for the better. You seem to care more than you use to.” Adrik felt slightly insulted but he also felt something warm in his chest.

 

 

“Yeah. . . well I’m going to check on Ace. Jimmy, let’s go.” Jimmy nodded and immediately linked his hand with Adrik’s. Adrik didn't even react and intertwined his fingers with Jimmy’s.

 

 

Barbara smiled as she saw them leave. “I’m glad. . . Adrik finally found someone to care about. I hope the Sky really is a different person and that he doesn’t hurt him.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Nick walked towards Trevor’s room and waited after he knocked. As he waited, Nick walked over to the rectangular window and looked out at the forest. “Can I help you?”

 

 

Nick quickly turned around and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Marshal in the doorway. “Where’s Trevor and why are you in his room?” Nick asked with a glare.

 

 

Marshal sighed and ruffled his messy hair. “Trevor’s out, he has morning scouting. He does so every morning. He’ll be back in a sec.” Marshal moved to close the door but Nick quickly stopped him.

 

 

“I asked you a question, why are you in Trevor’s room? by yourself?” Marshal looked at Nick with an emotionless face and then later sighed. He opened the door wider and let Nick enter.

 

 

“This was going to happen sooner or later so might as well tell you everything now. I sleep in the same room as Trevor. Have been for about five months now.”

 

 

Nick opened his mouth to say something but Marshal quickly interfered “Before you say anything, Trevor and I haven’t done anything. We’re not like that.

 

 

So before you run your mouth and accuse Trevor and hurt him with your words, think about it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a shower.”

 

 

Marshal gathered his things and entered the restroom, leaving Nick alone in the room. Nick was slightly shocked by Marshal’s behavior. He decided to sit on one of the sofa chairs and wait for Trevor to return.

  
  


Nick waited for fifteen minutes. Marshal was already in the room, laying on the bed, back on the headboard, reading a book when Trevor suddenly walked in.

 

 

“Hey Marshal I’ve been thinking maybe we should go tonight to-” Trevor stopped when he saw Nick in the room with Marshal. Marshal smiled at him and waved.

 

 

“Hey hun, lover boy’s been waiting for you here. You want me to give you some privacy?” Trevor looked from Marshal to Nick and then nodded. Marshal sat up, stretching before he walked towards the door.

 

 

He ruffled Trevor’s hair before stepping out of the room. Trevor didn't move nor did he say anything. Just by looking at Nick, he knew he was mad. It might’ve been years since Trevor seen Nick but he could tell that Nick was definitely not happy. “Nick?” Trevor asked carefully.

 

 

Nick was hunched over, hands intertwined, looking at the floor. “Why?” Nick asked. “Why does he sleep here with you? Doesn’t he have his own room?

 

 

This castle is big enough to have rooms for him then why is he here?” Nick asked. Trevor pout as he sat on top of his bed. “I can’t sleep well if I’m by myself.”

 

 

“But you weren’t by yourself. You had Daymia didn't you? You had Mother’s son and his brother too. Why him? Why do you have to sleep with him?” Nick asked as he looked up at Trevor. “Marshal is my pair, I feel comfortable with him. I don't see what's the issue.” Trevor asked with confusion.

  
  


Nick mock chuckled “It’s _because_ he’s your pair that it’s a problem. You two are suppose to be right for each other. You two are suppose to be together! That’s why I don't like him sleeping with you.”

 

 

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows “It doesn’t always have to be like that! We can both still be friends. Look at you and Barbara, you two are suppose to be pairs too but you two are just friends.

 

 

What about Ace and Lucy? They’re pairs as well but Ace doesn’t even pay any attention to her. He fell for Mother!” Trevor responded with annoyance.

 

 

“It’s. . . it’s not the same. Marshal. . . he looks at you a certain way.” Nick responded as he looked away. “That’s what you said about Joshua and look, nothing happened.” Trevor stood up and walked towards Nick. He kneeled in front of him before he placed his hands on either side of Nick’s face. “Nick look at me, do you not trust me? Because I trust you.

 

 

I trust you so much. . . I-I’ve missed you.” Nick placed his hand on top of Trevor’s and gave him a small smile. “I missed you too.” “You just got back, I don't want to be in an argument with you. Please, try to understand me.” Nick sighed and nodded his head. “Okay. . .”

 

 

Trevor smiled at that and immediately straddled Nick’s lap and wrapped his arms around him. He then placed his face by Nick’s neck and took a deep breath. Nick widened his eyes at Trevor’s sudden act. He chuckled lightly “You’ve gotten bold.” Nick moved his head to the side and allowed Trevor to scent as long as he wanted.

 

 

 

It was almost fifteen minutes later that Nick started to moved his hands. He moved his hands on Trevor’s thighs making Trevor gasp. Trevor began to bite gently, licking where he bit after. Nick groaned “T-Trevor, hold on. If you don't stop, I won’t be able to stop either.”

 

 

Trevor moved his face up to Nick’s ear, gently biting his earlobe. “What if I don't want to stop?” He asked with a whine. Nick placed his hands under Trevor’s thighs and lifted him up.

 

 

Trevor instinctively wrapped his legs around him. Nick took him to the bed in immediately kissed Trevor, slow but passionately. “Trevor, I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea, I was going crazy without you. I had to stop myself every single time whenever I felt like being with you.

 

 

You have no idea how much I needed you.” Nick said as he moved one of his hands under Trevor’s shirt. “N-Nick, I. . . I l-love you.”

 

 

Nick came down and gave Trevor another kiss “I love you too. Kitten, I love you so much.” Nick moved his hand towards Trevor’s pants to undo them when Trevor stopped him.

 

 

“Wait. . . wait.” Trevor panted as he placed his hand on Nick’s. “Not here” Nick looked at him with confusion. “Not here? Why not?” “Marshal. . . Marshal sleeps here.” Nick’s face quickly went emotionless. He moved from between Trevor’s legs and stood up from the bed. “Why are you talking about him now?

 

 

Right when we’re about to. . . why did you have to mention him?!” Trevor sat up with furrowed eyebrows “What are you talking about? I just said not here because Marshal sleeps here.

 

 

I wouldn’t want to do anything here when he’s later going to be in this very bed.” Nick scoffed “This is your room isn’t it? Why are you worrying about what he would think?”

 

 

“This is his room too! Just like I wouldn’t like that he does anything here with anyone, I won’t do it to him. It’s not right!” Trevor responded angrily.  Nick stood silent for a while, staring at Trevor, Trevor doing the same. “Fine. . . let’s just forget this happened then.” Nick turned around and walked towards the door. He left without saying another word.

 

 

Trevor pouted, he felt sad but he also felt angry. It wasn’t right to do it on a bed that Marshal would later sleep in. Trevor was going to suggest to move what they were doing to Nick’s room but he took it the wrong way.

 

 

Trevor sighed “Why must this happen Mother?” Trevor asked out loud. “Why can’t he understand?”

  
  


 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*A total of three days passed and the Acesian citizens had no knowledge that their King was asleep throughout it all. Adam and Jimmy were the ones that were by Asher’s side the most.

 

 

They both slept there, making sure if Asher were to ever wake up. One morning, both Adam and Jimmy laid asleep next to Asher, unaware that Asher had finally opened his eyes. He looked around the room. His eyes first landed on his right side where Adam was sleeping. He then turned the other direction and saw Jimmy sleeping on his left.

 

 

He slowly got up on shaky legs and carefully walked to the restroom. “Have. . . have I been asleep? For how long?” Asher asked as he saw himself in the mirror.

 

 

He felt clammy and he felt parched. Asher carefully moved each one of his legs, stretching out his muscles and warming them up so that his legs don't shake with every step he took.

 

 

He then turned around and turned the water on so that he could take a shower. Once done with his shower, he towel dried his hair and quickly got dressed. He expected Adam and Jimmy to be awake already but to his surprise, they were still asleep. He slowly walked out to his balcony and saw that the sun wasn’t even up yet.

 

 

Asher felt goosebumps rise in his arms, he felt cold but he didn't know why. He never actually felt cold before. He had always preferred the cold whenever he was on his voyages so he didn't quite understand the change.

 

 

“Was I sick?” He asked out loud. He looked out in the distance, out where only the sea was visible. The sun was slowly coming out, signaling it’s first rays.  Asher closed his eyes and sighed when the warmness of the sun hit his skin. The warmness felt extremely good on his skin.“Good morning.” Asher said with a smile when he saw the sunrise.

 

 

“Father?” Asher turned around and saw Adam with disheveled hair and wide eyes. “Adam. . . good morning. How did you sleep?” Asher asked as he hugged Adam tightly.

 

 

When they separated Adam looked almost confused. “What’s wrong?” Asher asked concerned. “You. . . do you remember anything that has happened in the last few days?” “I remember Nick arriving and. . .” Asher quickly shut his mouth, turning to look towards the sun. “And. . . that’s it. I don't remember anything else.”

 

 

“Father, you had a fever. You were asleep for three days.” Asher turned back towards Adam with a frantic look “Three days?! Ugh damn, I have to go check if everything is good.

 

 

Where’s Adrik? Adrik!” On command Adrik appeared out of thin air. “Ace? You’re awake.” He said as he stared at Asher. “I am and I need a status report.

 

 

What has been going on since I’ve been asleep?” “Father, I don't think you should think about that right now. You should rest, think about your condition.” Adam pleaded with worry. “My condition? I’m perfectly fine. Besides, I’ve been resting for three days. This is my kingdom and as King it is my duty to seek my people’s safety.”

 

 

“Father wait!” Adam yelled as Asher began to walk to the door. Before Asher could exit the room, Jimmy quickly grabbed him by his arm.

 

 

“Jimmy. . . you’re awake.” Asher said when his eyes landed on him. “Good morning.” Adam and Adrik widened their eyes when they saw Asher hug Jimmy, the same way he hugged Adam.

 

 

“Ace? Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Adrik asked with worry. “Yes I’m completely fine. Tell Joshua, Arthur, and Nick to meet me in the throne room.

 

 

Adam, Jimmy, go eat. After the meeting let’s go for a walk.” “Oh. . . okay.” Adam responded with furrowed eyebrows. Jimmy on the other hand, smiled widely and nodded. Asher then left the room, Adrik following behind him.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When everyone heard the news that Asher was awake, they all quickly went to the throne room where he was already sitting on his chair. “Ace!” Trevor yelled happily as he ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Trevor! It’s so good to see you. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Asher asked when he saw his tears.

 

 

“I thought you. . . you weren’t going to w-wake up.” Asher smiled and hugged Trevor tighter “I’m fine, thank you for worrying about me.”  “Ace, I swear to god if you ever do this to us again, I will personally knock some sense into you.” Daymia said with a look of relief. Asher turned to her and smiled.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I never want any of you to ever feel that way again. . . I’m sorry.” Daymia smiled softly “No. . . don't apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” Marshal and Amber then walked into view “Ah his Kingliness is still up and running, good.” “You had us all on our toes your highness, next time give us a heads up yeah?”

 

 

Both Marshal and Amber teased. Asher smiled at them and patted both of their shoulders. “I’ll make sure to remind you, even though I’m not planning for a next time.” “Ace. . . what happened? Why and how did you suddenly get sick?” Nick asked as he walked in front of Asher. “I. . . I don't know. But more importantly, how are all of you establishing yourselves here?”

 

 

Asher responded. Nick sighed “There’s. . . a few bumps but we’re all good.” “You really had us worried.” Lucy said with a smile. “But now look at you, like new.” Vincent said in a teasing tone.

 

 

“Don't’ do that do us no more Cap’n, we were worried.” “. . . yeah I’ll try not to.” Asher responded to Ben. “Anyways Nick, I wanted to speak to you about plans.” Asher heard Phil sigh “Oh he’s okay alright.

 

 

Sleeps for three days straight and immediately goes back to work when he wakes. Why don't you eat first and then go to work. You haven’t eaten in three days, please eat.”

 

 

Asher sighed but nodded “Would you bring it to me to my study?” Phil nodded and quickly went to get Asher some breakfast. “My son, I’m glad to see you’ve awoken.”

 

 

Asher turned and saw Glinda come into the room. “Glinda, I’m glad to be back even though I was not aware of my situation.” Asher bowed but was immediately forced up when he received a hug.

 

 

“Before you pile yourself with work, allow me a few words.” Asher nodded “Excuse me everyone, please go on your regular day.” “Aye aye” The crew said with a laugh.

 

 

“Wow, so much worry for nothing.” Marshal said as he walked off, Trevor and Amber following after him. Asher turned to follow Glinda but right before he saw Trevor’s and Nick’s gazes meet then later quickly looked away.

 

 

‘Are. . . are they in a fight?’ Asher asked himself in his head. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts when Glinda placed her hand on his shoulders.  “Ace, I know what happened to you and I know what you saw. You were there, weren’t you? By the wall of the Celestials.”

 

 

Asher widened his eyes but nodded nonetheless. “How did you-” “Do not forget of my abilities Ace. It’s your destiny, since the moment I saw you I knew that you didn't belong on the right side of the wall.

 

 

Do you not think that was the reason why you fell in love with the Sun? You belonged under his wing yet you were positioned under the Moon. Do you want to know why?” Glinda asked without looking at Asher. Asher nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

 

 

“The Sun himself placed you there, the first Sun that is. Before he made the Moon and the other Celestials, he was mesmerized by the sea. The glow and the beautiful reflection it casted under his light yet he put the sea under the Moon even though he loved it.” “Why?” Asher asked softly.

 

 

“Because he was afraid. He was afraid that he would have a favorite. He placed you on the other side in order to equalize his love for all his Celestials. In the end, the Sun created the Moon first. Since she was the first creation, the Sun and the Moon were placed as man and wife.

 

 

But as the years passed, the Sun could no longer deny his interest in the Sea. Which brings us here. Do you not think it was strange that the Sun fell in love with you even though he’s been kidnapped by you?

 

 

He seemed like he was afraid but in reality, he was interested. I’m sure since the moment he saw you, he fell.” Asher widened his eyes and his mouth slightly dropped. “You’re saying that. . . Edward fell for me when. . . when he first saw me?” Glinda smiled at him when she saw a slight pinkish barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

 

 

“Aye, I am. The first Moon also knew of the Sun’s liking to the Sea, therefore she always had been a bit jealous. Hences why all of the Night Celestial has a certain jelousy trait. Not to mention the trait of getting easily angered.” Asher looked at the ground whilst she finished speaking.

 

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How. . . how do you know all of this?” “Fortune, she told me everything before. . . before she left.” “Left?” Asher asked confused. “Where did she go?” Glinda smiled sadly at him. “Fortune is gone. Not to be seen again until her next reincarnation.”

 

 “She’s. . . she’s dead?” Asher asked as he completely stopped in his steps. “Yes, she is. She did her duty, now it’s all of your responsibility to handle your own futures.” Asher never really had much of a good relationship with Laylah but hearing about her death made him terribly sad.

 

 

“Now, I know death isn’t always a good thing but think of it this way. Fortune was the only Celestial that can see the future. She knew all of her tasks and she knew when her time was up.

 

 

In her last minutes, she was happy. She did everything she had to do. We should feel happy for her.” Asher nodded but his sorrowful mood still remained.

 

 

“Which reminds me, your son doesn’t seem to like me very much. Acted very defensive when I tried to near you.” Asher looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

“Adam did? But he’s not the type to-” “Not him, the other one. Jimmy I believe his name is.” “Jimmy? Jimmy isn’t my son.” Glinda smiled at him cheekily. “You’re married to the Sun are you not? Jimmy is reincarnated which makes him the Sun’s son, may not be by blood but by soul. Therefore, he is your son as well.

 

 

As a matter of fact, they all are. All the Celestials are like your children now. Except for the Moon that is.” Asher widened his eyes at the revelation.  “That’s. . . that’s a little too much to bare.” Glinda laughed at his expression “What are you going to do Ace? Will you tell them or will you keep shut for awhile?”

 

 

“I. . . I won’t tell them, at least not yet. I still haven’t gotten use to the idea of being a Light Celestial yet. Everything feels the same yet. . . different. I don't know how to explain it.” “It’s alright, take your time. Just don't take too long. They won’t like it if you hide it from them forever.” Asher nodded.

 

 

On time, Phil walked towards them and inform Asher that his food was in the study. Asher said goodbye to Glinda and walked to the study room, to catch up everything he missed.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Hey, are you and Nicky boy in a fight or something? He looked at you like he wanted to tell you something.” Amber asked as she threw herself on Trevor’s bed. “I. . . I don't even know anymore.” Trevor responded with a pout as he sat on a chair. “Is it because of me? Was he mad that I sleep here with you? If it’s a problem, I can always leave.

 

 

Just give me the word.” “No Marshal, you can stay here. I. . . Nick doesn’t understand, is all.” Marshal sighed and kneeled in between Trevor’s legs. “Trevor, I don't want to be the reason why you’re having issues with lover boy. I don't want to be the reason you’re sad.” Trevor quickly shook his head.

 

 

“No, I don't want you to leave. You didn't do anything bad, we didn't do anything bad! He can’t just tell me to stop being around you. . . it’s not right.

 

 

You taught me to never let anyone control me nor decide things for me and to only do what I think is right. That’s exactly what I’m doing now.” Marshal smiled up at him and hugged him. “Only because you really want me to stay, then I’ll stay.” “Alright alright, enough sappy stuff.

 

 

Let’s go out and do something. No one has duties right? Let’s go to the fields yeah? Let’s ask Jimmy to come join too.” Amber said as she tapped on Marshal’s head.

 

 

“What do you think?” Marshal asked, looking up at Trevor. Trevor smiled widely at Marshal “Yeah, let’s go. I think it’ll do me good to get some fresh air.”

 

 

The three of them stood up and walked out of the room with smiles on their faces. As they walked though the halls in search of Jimmy, they ran into Glinda, the sea witch. “Ah, you must be Trevor. What an honor to meet you.” Glinda said with a smile. “An honor? But I’m nobody. Why would meeting me be an honor?” Trevor asked confused.

 

 

“Oh but it is an honor, you just don't know it yet. Here, I have a little something for you and for Marshal.” Glinda reached in her bag and took out two matching necklaces.

 

 

The two were beaded necklaces and in the middle there was a beautiful orange stone. “They’re. . . beautiful, I can’t except these.” “Oh but you must. They’re gifts from Fortune. She specifically tasked me to give them to the both of you.” “Fortune? Who’s that?” Marshal asked. “Laylah? Laylah told you to give them to us?

 

 

But why?” “She has her reasons. Do not reject her gift to you. These necklaces contain a very rare property. It’s ability will allow you to further your own skill.” Glinda said as she placed one necklace on Trevor’s hands and the other on Marshal’s. “Ability? What does it do exactly?” Marshal asked as he inspected the stone.

 

 

“I don't know, she didn't say. All she said was that you two need this for later use. Accept it, she would’ve wanted you to.” Glinda then left the trio, who remained confused. Trevor immediately placed it around his neck, Marshal followed right after. “So. . . who’s this Fortune?” Amber asked as she stared at the twin necklaces.

 

 

“She’s our friend. Celestial of Fortune, she’s been with Mother the longest. She was always kind to me. She would always put all of us first than herself.” Trevor responded with a smile.

 

 

“Hmm, well if she was good to you, then she must be a good person then. Where is she? Will we meet her?” Trevor’s smile immediately faltered at Amber’s question.

 

 

“I. . . I don't know. She left and I don't know when she’ll be back.” “Well then, let’s hope she’ll return soon. Then we’ll be able to thank her for her gifts.

 

 

Now let’s go, I’m sure she wouldn’t want you feel sad so why don't we keep looking for Jimmy?” Marshal said as intertwined his hand with Trevor’s. Trevor smiled and once again led them to look for Jimmy. They ended up finding Jimmy in the royal garden. “Jimmy! Wanna come with us?! We’re going to the fields!” Trevor yelled excitedly.

 

 

Jimmy quickly stood up and nodded his head. He ran to them and immediately hugged Trevor. “Let’s go! You can ride on my back if you want.” Trevor said excitedly. “Can you maybe shift later on our way back? It’s no fun if you’re gonna be shifted the entire time.” Amber said with a sigh. “We don't have clothes for you to shift later either.”

 

 

Marshal said with a smile. “I’ll shift on our way back then, let’s go!!” Trevor and Jimmy began to laugh as they both began to run towards the back exit of the castle.  Marshal and Amber chuckled as they walked their way after them. What they didn't notice was Nick, who was sitting by on of the benches on the other side of the hall.

 

 

Nick sighed as he heard Trevor’s happy laugh. “Trevor. . . why must we be in bad terms? Why can’t we just fix things like we always do and move on?” Nick asked out loud. Patricia, who was sitting next to him, stared at the direction where Nick was looking at with an emotionless face. She then looked back at Nick who looked sad.

 

 

She sighed and balled her hand in a fist. Nick was sad and she blamed the one who made him look that way. Nick has done so much for her, she wasn't going to let anyone make him sad. She knew what she had to do.

 


	43. Enigma Chapter Forty Three

 

 

 

  **Jimmy and Trevor were running, side by side, away from Marshal who was chasing them whilst growling exaggeratedly.**

 

 

Amber was sat on the ground and was the ‘safe spot’ where Marshal couldn’t touch them. Whenever they were in the ‘safe spot’ Jimmy and Trevor would desperately cling to her, laughing as they caught their breath.

 

 

“Time out! I’m tired. . . I need a rest.” Marshal said as he dropped himself to the ground panting. Jimmy and Trevor carefully came out of the ‘safe spot’ and both giggled as they laid on top of Marshal who groaned with mock pain.

 

 

“Yo, why don't we go to the town and something to eat. I’m starving.” Amber said as she stood up and dusted her bottoms. “You two hungry?” Marshal asked the two. Trevor and Jimmy nodded their heads and stood up, helping Marshal stand as well. The four of them walked to the town and immediately headed to the bakery.

 

 

 

“Marshal dear! It’s good to see you again.” The baker said happily. “Mrs. Jones, we wanted to know if we can eat here.” Marshal asked. Mrs. Jones hugged each one of them and then nodded. “Of course you can dearies. I have fresh loaves of bread coming out soon, why don't the four of you come in and have some.” “Thank you Mrs. Jones.” Trevor and Amber said as they walked in the bakery.

 

 

Jimmy bowed as he walked in after them. “What a lovely bunch you all are. I don't understand how some people are afraid of some of you.” Mrs. Jones said bitterly. Marshal laughed and placed his arm on Mrs. Jones shoulder, bringing her to a side hug. “You should teach them a lesson next time.” “Will do. They should respect the people that protects us.”

 

 

 

“You all done so much for us, I don't know why they even dare badmouth you all.” Mr. Jones said as he walked next to Marshal. “Stereotypes Mr. Jones, stereotypes.” “Stereotypes my ass! They should learn a thing or two about respect! Their good for nothing parents aren’t teaching them to have education.” Mr. Jones yelled resentfully.

 

 

Marshal laughed harder at both Mr. and Mrs. Jones words. Mr. Jones then turned to Marshal and patted him on his shoulder. “Which reminds me, you do know that Amber said she was gonna sing tonight right?” Mr. Jones whispered. “Yeah, she told me. Why what’s wrong?” Marshal whispered back.

 

 

“Just wanted to know if his grace Trevor is coming as well.” “I’m hoping he will but I’m not so sure. He hasn’t been in a good mood lately so I’ll see if I can convince him.” “Yeah you should. Haven’t seen you two around there for three days. You all went missing on us. You had us all worried.” Marshal smiled softly at the old man and women.

 

 

“Thank you two for worrying but we’re all fine. There was just a small issue but it was resolved quickly. Do expect us there tonight though. I’ll make sure Trevor goes.” “Excellent! I’ll let the others know.” Mr. Jones said happily. Marshal then walked towards the others which were already eating sweet bread.

  
  


A couple hours later, the four exit the bakery and head back to the castle. Trevor was shifted into a wolf and Jimmy was sat on his back, arms loosely around Trevor’s neck. Jimmy was slowly closing his eyes as they walked back to the castle but then quickly opened them when they arrived. Jimmy got off and immediately went inside.

 

 

Alrighty then, should I go get your clothes or are you gonna walking the castle like that?” Amber asked but Marshal swiftly took off his sweater and placed it on Trevor’s shoulders. “Here, this’ll be enough to cover you til you get to the room.” Trevor nodded and immediately shifted back. To everyone’s surprise, Trevor shifted back with his clothes on.

 

 

“Tre- Trevor! You have your clothes on!” Amber yelled. “Oh my god you’re right!” Trevor yelled back. “How is that even possible?” Marshal hummed as he thought for a bit.

 

 

“Maybe it’s the necklace thing that lady was talking to us about. But. . . why did I get one too?” He asked. “Maybe they’ll do different things for the two of you?” Amber responded.

 

 

“Well either way, I’m so glad I don't end up naked every single time now.” Trevor said with a wide smile. Even though he had his clothes, he still didn't give Marshal’s sweater back.

 

 

“Well I got something to do, I’ll catch you two later. Marshal, let me know if we’ll still be doing the thing.” Marshal nodded and Amber then soon left. “What thing?” Trevor asked as he and Marshal walked to their room. “Amber’s gonna sing tonight,wants us both to go.” Trevor widened his eyes at that.

 

 

“She’s singing?!” “Yup, come with. . . please?” Marshal asked with a pout which made Trevor giggle. “Hmm. . . I don't know.” Trevor teased.  Marshal pouted even harder and got on his knees. “Pretty please kitten, I’ll let you do anything you want yeah? Just come with yeah?” Marshal asked exaggeratedly.

 

 

Trevor laughed loudly “Okay okay, I’ll go. Stand up, we’re in the middle of a hallway!” Marshal laughed and stood up, bring Trevor into a side hug as they once again began to walk to their room.

 

 

Once they arrived they saw Patricia waiting by the door. Their smiled immediately left upon seeing her. “You must be Trevor.” She said once she saw them. “Yes, that’s me. May I help you?” Trevor asked emotionless. “I want you to stop making Nick sad. Ever since we got here he has been nothing but sad. I want you to stay away from him.”

 

 

 

She responded harshly. Trevor immediately frowned at that, Marshal scoffed “Hey, who do you think you are to be demanding him to do anything?  Why don't you play along as a lost puppy and go look for Nick will ya?” Marshal responded mockingly. “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to him.

 

 

I’m sure he doesn’t need anyone to defend him.” She responded without looking at Marshal. “I have nothing to say to you nor do I have a reason to do what you ask.”  “Nick doesn’t deserve to be suffering like this. He’s a good person, he saved me therefore, I want the best for him and you’re clearly not.” Patricia walked closer to Trevor, making him take a step back.

 

 

“Stay away from him, you don't deserve him.” “Just who the fuck do you think you’re saying that to?!” Marshal yelled angrily as he pushed the girl harshly. “I don't give a damn if you have a puppy like crush on lover boy but in no way do you have any right to get into their business!” Patricia walked up angrily at Marshal.

 

 

“Don't touch me! Celestials aren’t suppose to hurt people!” “Well guess what puny human, I’m not like other Celestials so you better fuck off before I forget that you’re a girl.”

 

 

Marshal responded menacingly. “Marshal no, leave her. She isn’t worth it.” Trevor said as he pulled Marshal away from her. “Look, I don't care who you are nor do I wanna know but just know this.

 

 

Whatever you say or do, I will do want I want to do not what you tell me to do. You have no right to even tell me to stay away from Nick. You two are nothing!” Patricia smirked at Trevor “Oh? Is that what you think? He’s already slept with me plenty of times already.” Trevor’s expression immediately changed. “. . .What? . . .”

 

 

“What you heard, Nick and I slept together.” “You’re fucking lying! I know you are!” Marshal yelled angrily. Trevor stood emotionless and shocked. Does her believe this random human girl or does he believe Nick, the love of his life? “I’m not lying! I even kissed him! Ask him yourself!!” She yelled out loud.

 

 

Marshal quickly pushed her against the wall and placed his hand on her throat. “You’re a fucking liar, I just know you are. You’re just saying that to hurt Trevor aren’t you?” Marshal asked with eyes glowing bright green.

 

 

“I’m not lying, go ask Nick yourself.” She responded to Marshal with a serious expression. Marshal turned back to Trevor when he heard a door being opened.

 

 

“Trevor. . .” Marshal quickly let Patricia go, causing her to fall to the ground, and immediately followed Trevor into the room. “Trevor. . . Trevor wait!” Marshal yelled, stopping Trevor from locking himself in the bathroom. Trevor stayed emotionless, looking at the ground.

 

 

“Kitten, she could be lying. She has to be lying! We can go ask lover boy right now and prove that she’s just full of shit. Come on, talk to me.” Marshal pleaded.

 

 

Trevor wasn’t saying anything nor did he show any emotion. He seemed sad but he wasn’t crying nor did he look like he needed comfort. “Trevor?” Marshal asked again. Trevor did not responded. He only looked at the ground for a while before standing up and walking to the door.

 

 

Marshal quickly followed after Trevor when he marched out of the room. He feared that, that human girl created a huge problem that Marshal knows, will not end good.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trevor marched towards Nick’s room, Marshal following behind. Once inside, Trevor quickly walked up to Nick with an emotionless face. “Trevor?” Nick looked behind him and saw Marshal behind him. He then looked back at Trevor who now looked furious. “I need you to tell me the truth.”

 

 

“The truth? What are you talking about?” Nick asked confused. “About Patricia.” Trevor responded without hesitance. Nick’s eyebrows furrowed “What are you talking about?”

 

 

“She said you slept with her before.” Marshal jumped in but was immediately shot down by Trevor. “Marshal, don't interfere. Nick, I need to know the truth. Did you or did you not sleep with that human girl.”

 

 

“Her name is Patricia not human girl and no, not exactly.” “Explain.” Trevor responded. “Just like you and Marshal, I slept on the same bed as her but I never did anything with her!” Nick responded irritated.

 

 

“What about the kiss? She said that the two of you kissed.” Nick’s mouth closed at Trevor's words. “She told you that? Why did she-”  “Answer the question Nick. Did you two kiss?” Nick stared at Trevor for awhile but then looked at the ground and sighed. Trevor huffed disappointedly.

 

 

“That’s it, you don't have to say anymore.” Trevor responded as he turned around and began to walk away. “Wait Trevor! It’s not what you think!” “Oh? And what is it then?! Are you telling me that you didn't kiss her?! Huh!” Trevor yelled angrily. Nick gulped and looked guiltily at the ground.

 

 

“You have it all wrong, it was an-” “An accident, right. Sure it was. That’s why she had the guts to come up to me and tell me to back off huh. Since you already kissed, she knew that she had a chance.” Trevor began once again marching up to his room but before leaving entirely, he linked his arm with Marshal’s and marched away.

 

 

“Wait Trevor! Please listen to me! I need to explain to you please!!” “Explain what? How it felt? How you weren’t going to tell me at all?  What I do want you to explain to me is why the hell you had the decency to come to me and complain about Marshal when you yourself did something worse!

 

 

Marshal and I only sleep on the same bed whilst you had your dandiest time with her!” Trevor yelled back without stopping.  “Tell me, when you were writing to me that you missed me, did you replace me with her?!” Nick scoffed angrily and immediately pulled Trevor by his arm and caged him against the wall.

 

 

“Things didn't go like you think they did.” “Let go of me!” Trevor yelled whilst pushing Nick. Nick tightened his grip and placed both of his hands over his head.

 

 

“Let go of me!!” Trevor yelled whilst trying to kick Nick away from him. “Did you not hear him?! He said to let him the fuck go!” Marshal yelled as he pushed Nick away from Trevor.

 

 

“You stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!” Nick yelled back. “I have nothing to do with it? You made it about me when you placed your fucking hands on him!” Marshal responded with glowing eyes.

 

 

Nick’s eyes also began to glow a light blue as he stood up and pushed Marshal away from him. Marshal responded with a punch to Nick's face. Nick also returned the punch. “Wait stop!!” Trevor yelled. “What the fuck is going on here?!” Amber yelled as she ran up to the scene. Daymia as well as Phil was also with her.

 

 

“Alright enough!” Phil yelled as he grabbed Nick and Amber quickly grabbed Marshal before he launched another fistful at Nick. “This asshole placed his hands on Trevor!!” “Shut the hell up! You have nothing to do with our conversation! Why don't you fucking leave Trevor and me alone!” Both Nick and Marshal yelled at each other.

 

 

They both had blood on the corner of their mouths and Nick had a red almost turning purple on the underside of his left eye. “Why don't you go away huh?! Life was so much better without you!” Nick yelled with anger.

 

 

“Oh was it? Really?? Tell me how life was SO much better without me when you still had your jealousy rage every single fucking time you see Trevor talking with someone else!”

 

 

“You know what, fuck you! You have nothing to do with Trevor’s life! You’re nothing and you’ll never be anything! You being his pair means shit, you won't eve be with Trevor!” Nick yelled. He expected Marshal to return another comment but to his surprise Marshal didn't.

 

 

He looked. . . hurt? Before Nick was able to question anything, a loud slapping noise and a painful sting was heard which made everyone silence. Nick hissed at the sting on his left cheek. He turned and saw that it was Trevor who had hit him. “How. . . h-how dare you even say that. Marshal is everything to me.

 

 

Whilst you were away, Daymia and I were terribly sad. We both barely spoke to each other but when Marshal came, we went back how were use to.

 

 

Marshal brought us together. He’s my best friend. . . he’s my pair. He means everything to me. After Mother left. . . I felt alone. His hugs, his words. . . I needed them so much. I need Mother. . . I need him” Trevor cried with his lower lip trembling. “Trevor. . .”

 

 

“What’s going on here?” Everyone turned when they heard Asher walking in the hall where everyone stood. “Ace. . .” Trevor quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly.

 

 

Asher immediately embraced him tightly and began to thread his fingers in his hair in a soothing way. “Trevor what’s wrong? What happened? Who did this to you?” He asked when he saw Trevor sobbing.

 

 

“N-Nick. . .” Asher’s expression turned from worried to angry. He looked up at Nick with a glare. Nick, as well as the other Celestials immediately lowered their heads when Asher’s eyes began to glow.

 

 

“Nick, you better have a good explanation as to why Trevor is crying.” “I do and I’m trying to explain to him what happened but he doesn’t want to listen!” “Bullshit.” Marshal said under his breath.

 

 

“You have something to fucking say?!” Nick yelled as he turned to look at Marshal. “Yeah I do, go fuck yourself with your bullshittery!” “Enough you two!” Nick and Marshal quickly shut their mouths when Asher yelled. “Nick, follow me. Trevor, would you like to go with us?” Trevor shook his head no.

 

 

“I don't want to listen to him. I don't even want to see him right now.” Trevor responded as he placed his face by Asher’s neck. Trevor sighed when he began to feel calmed at Asher’s scent.

 

 

He had never scented Asher before but he quickly found out that Asher’s scent was able to calm him down rapidly. “Okay, you don't have to come then. Marshal, take care of him.”

 

 

“Yes sir.” Marshal responded as he walked towards Trevor. Trevor whined when he had to separate from Asher’s calming scent but immediately calmed when he scented Marshal. Nick frowned when he saw Trevor scenting both Asher and Marshal but he held in the anger. He didn't want to cause another scene, much less make Trevor hate him even more.

 

 

Marshal walked Trevor back into their rooms and immediately locked the door to not let anyone in. He wanted to talk with Trevor one on one.  He wanted to make sure that Trevor wasn’t pressured into showing this façade that he was fine. He knew that if anyone else was here, he would say that he was fine.

 

 

But if only he and Trevor were in the room, he knew that Trevor would immediately show his true emotion. Marshal laid Trevor on the bed and took his shoes off for him. He then did the same to his own and then laid right next to him, bringing him in a tight hug. “Hey hun, how are you doing?” Trevor remained quiet hiccupping once in awhile from all the tears.

 

 

“You can scent me if you want, if it’ll calm you down. We also don't have to go tonight if you don't want to. We can spend the night here and tell stories and eat sweets.  Or we could go out to the forest or the fields and hang out. How about it?”

  
  


Trevor moved in closer and immediately scented Marshal, instantly feeling much better although he was still sad and angry at everything that happened. “No. . .” Trevor said after a while of scenting. “No?” Marshal asked. “No. . . I want to go tonight. I don't want to miss out on Amber singing.

 

 

And. . . and I think it’ll maybe distract me if I go.” Marshal rubbed Trevor’s back in a soothing way. “Are you sure? Don't feel pressured to go.” “I’m not, I promise. . . I want to go.” Marshal smiled and hugged him tighter. “Okay, we’ll go tonight and we’ll have the time of our life yeah?”

 

Trevor gave him a small smile as he began to scent once again. “Yeah. . . the time of our life.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Nick, explain to me what happened and be careful with your words.” Asher said to Nick with an emotionless face. Asher was sitting by his desk in his study room, Nick in the room with him.

 

 

“Trevor and Marshal walked up to me, saying that Patricia told them something.” “Patricia? The human girl?” Nick sighed but nodded. “Yeah, Trevor said that she had told them that I slept with her and that I kissed her.” Asher slightly raised his left eyebrow “And did you?” Nick looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

 

 

“I didn't sleep with her, not in that way at least. She was scared to sleep alone. She said that she only felt safe with me so I slept on the same bed but I never touched her.” “But?” Asher questioned. “But. . . she did kiss me. I didn't want it, she caught me off guard. I was showing her basic combat skills one day and she just kissed me out of nowhere.

 

 

I told her to not do that again but. . .” “It happened more than once?” Asher asked almost angrily. “Yes but the second time I’m not even sure if it even occurred. I had fallen asleep in my study area and I felt something press on my lips. I woke up and saw that she was next to me. I asked her about it but she declined it ever happened.

 

 

I suspect that she did do it though.” Asher sighed and wiped his face with his hand. “You do know that Trevor is furious with you right? He’s not going to forgive you that easily. You have to prove to him that, that was all on her part and not yours.” “That’s what I tried to do but he didn't listen to me!” “No Nick, you should’ve told him since the beginning.

 

 

He’s barely hearing it now and it’s been about four days since you’ve got back. He had to hear it from the very same girl who kissed you. How would you feel if you heard that about Trevor?

 

 

It crushed him especially when you didn't explain yourself immediately when he asked. You’re not suppose to hide those things Nick. Not saying anything is like cheating on him.” “I didn't cheat on him.” “I know you didn't but how do you think it looks when the same very girl that kissed you is clinged to you at every second of the day?

 

 

Don't tell me you don't realize the way she looks at you or even the way that she grabs your arm and follows you around.” “I. . . I don't-” “Listen Nick, if you want things to work, you have to give Trevor some space. Let him cool down for the time being.” “Cool down? Whilst he’s up there sleeping with Marshal!?”

 

 

Asher groaned at Nick's words. “Don't start Nick, you know perfectly well that Marshal’s been there for Trevor when you were gone.” “It wasn’t my fault that I was gone!” “I’m not saying it was your fault! What I’m saying is that whilst you were away all Trevor had to rely on was your letters. That was the only way he even knew you were alive!

 

 

To the point where he didn't even hear from you for weeks, sometimes even months! How do you expect Trevor to react when his pair, someone who he instantly felt secure with showed up?

 

 

Marshal was like a lifesaver to him. And not only him, for Daymia as well. The two of them were always mourning. For a whole twenty two years, they were mourning because of Edward’s death.

 

 

They never got over it, they still haven’t. They separated from each other, Laylah too. She was gone, never showing herself to them but when Marshal showed up, it was like he brought life back into their lives.

 

 

Even though it wasn’t your fault nor Trevor’s fault, you still weren’t here, Marshal was. You can’t ask Trevor to separate from him. . . you just can’t. It’s the same way if you were to ask your brother to separate from Edward all those years ago.” Nick looked up at Asher with wide eyes at the realization.

 

 

“But. . . but why? Barbara and I don't feel the same and we’re pairs too?!” “Not all pairs feel the same Nick. Trevor and Marshal are like twin brothers, inseparable. If you separate one, you have alot coming to you.” Nick sighed and slumped on his chair. “What am I going to do? How am I going to get Trevor back?” Asher walked towards Nick and placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

 

“Give him space then talk to him calmly. Give him a sense of tranquility. Do not pressure him and do not accuse him. Let him speak and make sure to always listen to what he has to say.

 

 

Do not interrupt and do not lash out at him and above all else” Asher got closer to Nick’s face with an emotionless face “Do not _ever_ touch him like that again. If you hurt him Nick, you won’t leave me any option than to take matters into my own hands.”

 

 

Nick nodded guiltily “I’m . . I’m sorry. I didn't mean for things to get this bad.” “It’s not me you should apologize to. Give him time, then when the time is right, apologize. Understood?” Nick sighed “Understood.”

 

 

 

 


	44. Enigma Chapter Forty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Late update, I know >.< had a wifi issue but hopefully it won't happen again.

 

 

The day went by and it was now the middle of the night. Trevor, Marshal, and Amber sneakily went out and walked towards the underground. Once there, Amber instantly went to prepare for her performance whilst Trevor and Marshal walked towards Greg, who was behind the bar.

 

 

“Hey, I’m going to check on Amber real quick okay? Don't go anywhere.” Marshal said as he walked away towards the stage. “Hey, are you feeling okay? You look down on the dumps my friend.” Greg said as he leaned on the counter. “I’m fine. . . Greg, can you serve me?”

 

 

Trevor responded without looking up. “Sure, same juice?” “No. . . give me something strong.” Greg widened his eyes at Trevor’s words. “You’re gonna drink? What’s the occasion?” “In honor of Amber in her first time singing!” Trevor said with fake a wide smile.

 

 

Greg returned the smile and immediately began to make drinks for Trevor. “What would you like to have?” “What do you recommend?” Trevor responded with the same smile. “I’ll make you something that’ll immediately make you relax, how about that?” Trevor nodded and immediately agreed. Greg placed a bright almost glowing blue drink in front of him.

 

 

Trevor widened his eyes at the neon drink. “What. . .what is this?” He asked confused “Is this edible?” Greg laughed loudly “It is indeed edible.  It’s a mixture of vodka and other drinks. Trust me, this’ll definitely get you feeling the best you’ve ever felt.” Trevor nodded and immediately downed the entire drink.

 

 

“Whoa whoa, drink it slowly. You wouldn’t want to get drunk now would you?” Trevor scrunched his face at the burning sensation in his throat and began to cough softly. “Can. . . can I have another but one that tastes a little better?” Greg laughed once again “You didn't like how it tasted? Alright then, how about I give you something sweeter?”

 

 

Greg once again turned back and made another drink for Trevor. When he came back to him he placed a pink colored drink. This drink was not as glowy as the other one but it was still colorful. The drink also had a slice of strawberry on the cup. “Try this, it’s my latest creation. Well to be completely honest, I actually used and altered another recipe from a friend.

 

 

It tastes good though, try it, but this time drink it slower.” Trevor nodded and took a sip of the pink drink. Trevor still felt the burning sensation but he did like the taste much more better than the last. Trevor sighed after he swallowed the drink. “How about it? Taste good?” Trevor nodded with his eyes closed and immediately drank the rest of the drink.

 

 

Greg hummed when Trevor placed his cup back on the counter, asking for another. “I’m getting the feeling that this isn’t about Amber singing tonight. May I ask what’s wrong? Talking with someone about it can sometimes be a better medicine than drinking away your sorrows.” Trevor chuckled and shrugged.

 

 

“Sounds like you’ve said that before.” “I have, to Marshal. He was drinking the same way you are now. It was a couple days after he found this place. He drank until he passed out, had to take him home with me.” Trevor widened his eyes at the information. “He. . . he did? Did he say why?” Greg sighed and shook his head.

 

 

“Nope, the boy was being stubborn. Must’ve been heartbroken.” “Heartbroken? What do you mean?” Trevor asked surprised. Marshal had never talked about anyone before. Trevor stopped when a memory popped into his head. He remembered Marshal talking about someone he was riding with on a ship before he arrived at Acesia.

 

 

Trevor then later found out that, that person was Amber. ‘Could it be? Is Marshal in love with Amber?’ Trevor thought in his head.  “You know, whenever someone drinks like this-” Greg signaled to Trevor and the glass cup. “-it usually means that it’s a heart situation. . . am I right?”

 

 

Trevor pouted and looked down at his lap. Trevor heard Greg sigh and then heard bottles clanking. He brought his face up when another cup was placed in front of him. “I know how hard it is to have your heartbroken. Everyone goes through that one way or another. Drink up, I made this one strong so you can forget. At least for tonight.

 

 

It’s not the best advice but sometimes one night of forgetting is the best medicine to finally move on. You don't have to worry about the aftermath as well, I’m sure Marshal‘ll take care of you.” Trevor once again nodded his head and downed the drink in front of him. This drink burned even more but it left Trevor with a nice warm feeling in his body.

 

 

“I want to forget.” Trevor said out loud as he looked at the glass. “I want to go back to when the only thing I had to worry about was which room I was going to sleep in. To the time where I didn't feel what love was like and how painful it is. I want to go back. . . with Mother. . . and with Laylah.” Trevor felt a tear roll down his cheek as he said these things out loud.

 

 

Greg smiled sadly at him and reached up to pat Trevor on the shoulder. “Let it out, it’ll make you feel better.” Trevor did as told and finally let the tears out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*In the backstage, Marshal and Amber were standing, waiting for Amber’s turn. “You ready?”  Marshal asked her. “Yeah, a little nervous but definitely ready.” Marshal smiled at her and patted her back. “Hey, Trevor’s a little-”

 

 

Amber smiled knowingly “I know, if he wants to leave early, take him. I’ll understand, don't worry about me.” “Thank you, I just. . . I just really want to be with him during this hard time.”  Amber chuckled softly at Marshal’s expression “You really care about him don't you?” Marshal’s smile faltered but he quickly recovered. “. . . Yeah. Anyways, I’m gonna go check on him. I’ll see you later. Break a leg, metaphorically speaking.”

 

 

Amber laughed and gave him a thumbs up “Thanks.” Marshal then quickly went back to Trevor but halted when he saw him with his head down on the counter. “Hey Trevor, are you okay?” He asked when he noticed a lot of glasses of alcohol on the table. He expected Trevor to be crying but to his surprise Trevor looked up at Marshal with a large smile.

 

 

“Trevor, how much did you drink?” “What are you talking about? Drink? Me? I don't drink!” Trevor yelled happily. Marshal sighed and looked at Greg accusingly. Greg shrugged and laughed “Hey, I’m just doing what he told me to do. Alcohol will help him Marshal, it helped you.” “It’s not the same Greg.” Marshal turned back to Trevor and patted his back.

 

 

“Trevor come on, I think you’ve had enough.” Marshal said as he pulled the cup that was in Trevor’s hand. “No! It’s mine!” Trevor yelled as he yanked the glass cup. Trevor then stopped in his tracks and looked at Marshal with an expressionless face. He then moved quickly and pushed Marshal on a chair, then straddled his lap. Marshal widened his eyes at the action.

 

 

“Nick?” Trevor asked as he placed his hands on Marshal’s face. “What? No. . . I’m not Nick.” Trevor smiled widely at him and began to squish his cheeks. “What are you talking about Nick?” Trevor asked with a giggle. Marshal moved his face backwards when he saw that Trevor moved his face closer to his. “Nick. . . why are you an idiot?”

 

 

Marshal chuckled and shook his head. “We should go home, come on.” Trevor pouted and immediately clinged onto Marshal, placing his arms around his neck. “No! I don't want to leave. Please let’s stay longer yeah? Please?!” Marshal’s smile immediately disappeared when Trevor placed his forehead on his.

 

 

“Trevor. . . what are you doing?” Trevor gave him a wide boxy smile as he giggled. “Nothing” He responded. Marshal was going to once again try to get Trevor to leave when he did the unexpected. Trevor closed the gap between them and brought his lips on Marshal’s. Marshal widened his eyes but remained completely still. He only moved when Trevor began to kiss him more firmly.

 

 

Marshal tried to stop him, he really did but he never imagined that he would ever get to feel Trevor’s lips. He couldn’t help it but respond to the kiss. His lips tasted and felt amazing. He didn't know if it was because Trevor was his pair but the slight growl and possessiveness that rumbled in his body didn't seem like a surprise.

 

 

Marshal knew this was wrong. Trevor thought he was Nick but he just couldn’t stop. Trevor glided his lips on Marshal’s and moaned when Marshal placed his hands on his thighs. Marshal then gliding his hands, gripping Trevor’s thighs as he moved them to grope his bottom. Marshal moved from Trevor’s mouth down to his neck and began leaving kisses there.

 

 

Marshal sucked a particular spot and groaned when he heard Trevor moan. He felt a sting in the back of his head and realized that it was Trevor who was pulling his hair. Then, after a couple minutes, a loud coughing sound made Marshal snap out of it. He quickly moved his face away from Trevor and saw Greg who was smirking at them.

 

 

“Maybe you should continue your thing in another place. You two are making some of the customers a little uncomfortable, if you know what I mean.” “Come on Trevor let’s go. You’re out of it, we have to go. Come on.” Marshal said as he cleared his throat. Trevor whined but was instantly quieted when Marshal carried him, piggyback style.

 

 

“Hold on tightly, I’m taking you home.” With the help of some of the people there, Marshal was able to climb out of the underground and instantly walked towards the back entrance of the castle. It was awkward for Marshal, to have to carry Trevor with an obvious tension. Trevor was too drunk to realize what had just happened but he was certain that he could feel his uncomfortableness.

 

 

“Shit. . . Trevor’s gonna kill me for not stopping him before he kissed me.” Marshal said out loud. Trevor giggled “But I’m right here! I’ll forgive anything you do!” “Shh! Trevor, don't be too loud. They’re sleeping. Besides, I'm talking about future you.” Marshal whisper shouted. “Future me? Hmm okay. I’ll be quiet but you have to promise me to buy all the sweets I want.” Trevor whispered back grinning widely.

 

 

Marshal sighed with a fond smile “Fine but stay quiet okay.” “Promise?” Trevor asked with his pinky out. Marshal tried his hardest to reach and link his own pinky with Trevor’s without dropping him. “Promise” Marshal finally reached Trevor’s room and immediately laid him on the bed. He took off his shoes and tried to drag a sleepy Trevor to wash up.

 

 

“Marshal? What are we doing here? Where’s Amber? Where’s my drink?” He asked as he looked around the room. “Come on, let’s go to the restroom and wash up. You’re drunk so I need you to get up and wash it out of you.” Trevor laughed “I’m not drunk you’re drunk!” Marshal sighed and reached out to grab Trevor when Trevor pulled him on top of him instead.

 

 

“Let’s sleep, I’m sleepy! Marshal. . . you know I love you right? You’re my bestest bestest. . . est. . friend. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Trevor said with a smile. He brought Marshal in a tight hug, forcing Marshal to placed his face by Trevor’s neck. “Trevor, I can’t breathe. Come on, let’s go wash up and then we can sleep okay?”

 

 

Trevor whined and pout “No! I don't wanna! Let’s sleep.” Marshal stood silent after a while. He didn't hear any more sound coming from Trevor so he thought he had fallen asleep already.  He sighed as shifted in Trevor’s hold. “Trevor. . . I’m sorry. You’re probably not going to remember any of this but. . . I’m really glad to have met you. I. . . love you. . . you know.

 

 

This is probably going to mess everything up with Nick if he finds out but. . . I know you won’t hide this from him. You’re not the kind of person to do so.” Marshal chuckled softly. “You know. . . that fool is lucky. . . to have found someone like you. And I was. . . I was too late. It doesn’t matter though. As long as you’re happy. . . it doesn’t matter what happens to me.”

 

 

Marshal said as he moved to Trevor’s side and hugged him tighter. There was silence for awhile but then Trevor moved his head back and looked down at Marshal with an unreadable expression.  “Trevor?” Marshal asked worriedly. He didn't know that he was awake and seeing Trevor’s serious expression made him worried. “I didn't know you were-”

 

 

Marshal immediately shut his mouth when Trevor once again leaned in and placed his lips on his. This time, the kiss was much slower, almost like the first never happened. The kiss was soft and warm. It felt like how a first kiss would feel. Marshal moved away to ask Trevor why he kissed him when he saw that Trevor was already asleep.

 

 

Marshal slumped on the bed and sighed. “Fuck. . . this is gonna be a problem later. . . I just know it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Hours passed and the sun was now barely showing it’s first rays. Nick and Phil were out in the town. Phil was showing Nick around since Nick didn't have the opportunity to go earlier. The days that he had returned was full of many complications. Not only was the visit to the town good for knowing the place but also for the people to know Nick and the other Celestials.

 

 

The last visit was the bakery. “Good morning Mrs. Jones, I would like to present to you Nicholas. He’s the Celestial of the Storm and he, along with other Celestials, will be staying here for the time being.”  Phil said with a smile. “Oh why hello there your grace Nicholas. Would you like some bread? Mine are the most finest in all the land.”

 

 

Nick smiled and slightly bowed. “No, thank you milady, and just Nick is fine.” “Nick it is then. This here is my husband.” Mrs. Jones said. “Good morning Mr. Jones, my name is Nick.” Nick said with a bow. “Why hello there. How many of you are there now?” Mr. Jones asked with a laugh. “I hope all of you are just as kind as the Celestials that were already here.”

 

 

“Oh yes, as kind as Trevor and as helpful as Marshal.” Mr. and Mrs. Jones said happily. Nick’s smile slightly faltered but he quickly recovered “I assure you that we’re all kind and just.”  “I see and are you perhaps related to any of the Celestials here? There seems to be certain traits that each share.” Mrs. Jones asked. “Yeah, just like Jimmy. He looks just like prince Adam and prince Edwin.”

 

 

Mr. Jones said with interest. “Well, my brother is the Moon but I’m not related to anyone else. You will hear some of us call each other brothers or sisters though.”  “I see. Well then, why don't you do me a favor and take these to Trevor. It’s his and Jimmy’s favorite bread. I would give it to him but he hasn’t come around for his usual routine check. He didn't seem well last night since he-”

 

 

“Marian hush” Mr. Jones quickly interrupted. Nick furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Mr. Jones with confusion. “What happened to Trevor?”  “Oh nothing, he must’ve probably stayed in tonight. Anyways, business is getting busy. Come around whenever you have the munchies.” Mrs. Jones responded with a smile.

 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Jones bowed at Phil and Nick and quickly left to attend others. “What. . . what was that about?” Nick asked as he turned to look at Phil. “I don't know. . . whatever it is I think it’s best to ask Trevor. Don't worry, when I see him I’ll ask.” Phil responded as he turned to walk back towards the castle.

 

 

Nick nodded and followed after Phil. “Oh no, I forgot to get something!” “What did you forget?” Nick asked when Phil stopped in his tracks.  “Ace told me to get him a package from the librarian. Why don't you go on and I’ll go back and get it.” “No no, I’ll get it.” “You sure?” Nick nodded “Yeah don't worry about it.”

 

 

Phil thanked Nick and took the breads from him to give them Trevor. Nick walked towards the librarian and once received the package made his way back to the castle. “You think they’re together now?” A voice said that made Nick stop. He knew it was wrong to hear other people's conversation but for some reason he stopped to hear it.

 

 

“I mean do you even doubt it? They’re always together and they’re so similar.” Two men were talking in a whispery tone but still hearable for Nick who was around the corner. “I’m glad, Trevor seemed sad recently and I know Marshal will make him happy.” “Are you even sure if they are even together though?” One of the men bursted out laughing.

 

 

“I mean considered how Trevor and Marshal were last night, I bet they’re together. Marshal’s lucky, his grace is a looker.” Nick felt anger immediately burst inside of him. He clenched both his fist and immediately walked towards the two men. “What were you saying about Trevor?!” Nick asked as he pinned the man to the wall and immediately clenched his hand on his shirt.

 

 

“I. . . what do you mean?” The man asked with a scared expression. “What were you telling him?! What did Trevor do with Marshal?”  The two men looked at one another but kept quiet. “Well?! I asked you a question! What did Trevor do with Marshal?!” “I-I. . . I can’t say anything, it’s against the rules.”

 

 

“Rules? What rules?” Nick asked with a frown. “I. . . I can’t say that either. Why don't you just ask his grace! We’re not allowed to say anything.”  “If you don't tell me what it is, I’ll force it out of you.” Nick raised his fist and pulled his arm up to show that he was going to punch him, but he really wasn’t.

 

 

He was just going to scare the guy. “Wait! Wait! Trevor was. . . his Grace was. . . his Grace was sitting on Marshal’s lap and he was. . . kissing him.” As the man finished his sentence, his voice lowered in volume. Nick’s hand immediately let go when he heard everything. “W- . . . What?” He asked as he takes a step back. “But his Grace was intoxicated! He was drunk and swaying!

 

 

Marshal had to carry him home.” Nick was. . . surprised. Not only about Trevor kissing Marshal but because he was drinking. “Since. . . since when? Where do they go where Trevor would drink? There’s nowhere in the town that looks like a place to get drunk.” The two men once again looked at each other but kept their mouths shut.

 

 

“There is a place? And Marshal and Trevor know about it?” Nick asked with a frown. “I. . . yes but we can’t tell you anymore. We’ll get in trouble if people find out that we talked about it.”  Nick sighed and quickly turned and marched towards the castle. He needed an explanation and above else, he needed to know why or how did Trevor end up in a drinking path.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Marshal was up early, ready to take care of Trevor when he woke up. He waited on the bed as he caressed Trevor’s ears as he slept.  He stopped and chuckled when Trevor began to stir. Trevor whined and moved his hand on his forehead. “Morning hun, how do you feel?” “Really bad.” Trevor responded.

 

 

Marshal laughed and immediately helped Trevor to sit up. “Come on, you should clean up and then we can go with John so he could give us some pain meds.” Trevor widened his eyes as that “Uhm. . . no I don’t want them to know that I. . .” “Ah, okay. How about if I ask for it for myself? Then that way they won’t know.”

 

 

Marshal asked with a smile. Trevor nodded and looked down at his lap. Marshal stood up and went into the restroom. Trevor figured he went to run a shower for him when he heard the shower turn on. “Alrighty, go on and hop in. I’ll wait for you here okay.” “Uhm. . . Marshal? About. . . last night.” Marshal stopped and looked at Trevor with wide eyes. “You. . . do you remember?”

 

 

Trevor looked at him and blushed “I. . . I do. I’m. . . I’m sorry about. . about everything.” Marshal scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “Uhm yeah. . . don't worry about it. It. . . you were drunk and you couldn’t control your actions. Don't let it bother you okay? Let’s pretend that it never happened.

 

 

I wouldn’t want this situation to change how we are. . .” Trevor smiled softly “Y-Yeah. . .” Trevor then stood up and walked into the restroom.  Marshal sighed and ruffled his hair when he sat on the bed. “I hope it doesn’t get awkward with him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nick marched, package on hand, towards Asher’s study. Once he was in front of the door, he opened it and entered without knocking. Asher looked up at him with confusion. “Nick? What’s wrong?” “Ace, did you know that Trevor drinks now? Someone in town told me.

 

 

Marshal, Trevor and I’m think Amber go somewhere to drink. Ace, they’re going somewhere to drink!” Asher sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.  Nick looked at Asher with confusion when he saw that he wasn’t as surprised as he thought he was going to be. “You knew? And you’re letting them!?”

 

 

“Nick calm down. Yes I know and the reason why I haven’t put a stop to it is because they’re not doing anything illegal. They’re just relieving stress.”  Nick tsked at his response “And getting drunk is relieving stress? Ace, do you really think it’s a good idea to let Trevor drink?! Not only that!

 

 

The guys who told me all of this, told me that he was drunk last night and that he was all over Marshal, straddling him and kissing him!”Asher widened his eyes at that. “That’s. . . are you sure they told you the truth? I don't. . . I can’t believe that Trevor or Marshal will do that. . .”

 

 

Nick sighed with frustration, making Asher instantly look at him. “Look, I’ll have a word with the two of them.” “A word?! Ace, Trevor kissed him! He. . .”  “Nick no, if what the guys said was true, then he was intoxicated, that wasn’t Trevor.” Nick bottled his fist and walked out of the study room. He was angry but he was also scared.

 

 

‘Could this be Trevor’s act of revenge?’ Nick asked himself as he walked straight towards Trevor’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Marshal was now dressed, laying on the bed and waiting for Trevor to finish his shower. He sighed and began to play with a small rubber ball he had found the other day. After a couple of minutes the door was pushed open. Marshal sat up, thinking it was Trevor who had gone out of his shower but to his surprise, he saw Nick by the entrance.

 

 

They both stared at each other for awhile, in silence. “Where’s Trevor?” Nick asked, breaking the silence. Marshal pointed to the restroom door. “Not that I want to pry or anything but I don't think Trev wants to talk to you. Don't ask me how I know this, it’s just a guess” Marshal said teasingly.

 

 

“Very funny” Nick replied with a scoff. “Look, I mean it. I don't want to get into yours and Trevor’s business but I think you should let him calm down for awhile.  It’s only been a day since you’ve fought with him, it’s best to let him simmer down. Let it be and let Trevor come to you.” Nick glared at Marshal’s words. “You think I’ll believe you and your lies?

 

 

I know what you really want. I can see through your façade, you want Trevor to stay mad at me don't you? You want to keep Trevor for yourself but I’m not going to let you. Trevor is my mate and I will not let you have him.” Marshal remained expressionless as he heard Nick speak. He then sighed and ruffled his hair.

 

 

He opened his mouth to once again speak when he suddenly heard the water in the restroom stop. “Hey hun! I’m gonna go to John and get the stuff alright!?” “Okay!” Trevor yelled back from behind the door. Marshal walked towards the door, in front of Nick. “Don't be a fool, let him be and speak to him when he’s no longer angry. Just come with me and we’ll settle our differences elsewhere.”

 

 

“Our differences? There’s nothing I have to settle with you. I’m here to speak with Trevor, not with you.” “Don't be stupid, just come with me before-”  “Marshal, I thought you went to get the-” Trevor closed his mouth when exited the restroom and saw Nick. “What’s going on?” “Trevor, I need to talk to you.” Nick said as he walked towards him.

 

 

He stopped though when he saw that Trevor immediately took a step back. “What do you want? I have nothing to say to you.” Nick looked hurt but Trevor wasn’t going to step down and outright forgive him. Nick lowered his eyes and saw a mark on Trevor’s neck. He frowned and walked forward, grabbing Trevor’s robe and moving it to show his neck.

 

 

“So it’s true. . you were kissing him?! You. . . I can’t believe you did this.” Trevor scowled “Sounds offly incredible coming from you.” “There’s a difference! If you had just let me explain to you!” “No thank you, I don't need any of your excuses.” “Oh? And what about you huh?! You went on and got drunk and made out with Marshal!”

 

 

Trevor turned his back towards Nick and instantly ignored him and began looking for something to change in. “There’s a perfectly good explanation for that.” Marshal began saying. “Marshal stop, let him think what he wants. He already believed that I cheated on him with you so what’s more for him to believe I did it again.”

 

 

Nick widened his eyes at Trevor’s tone. He had never heard Trevor speak that way to him, nonetheless ignore him. “Trevor. . . what happened to you?” “I’ve matured. . . I learned to not let others step on me. I’ve learned to think about myself too. . . not only of other people. And that’s just what I’m doing.”

 

 

Nick grabbed Trevor by the arm and forced him to turn around. At that, Marshal walked up but stopped when Trevor raised his hand to make him stop. “Let go of me, I already told you that I have nothing to talk with you about. . . leave.” even though Trevor wore a face of indifference, Nick could see Trevor’s eyes slightly watery.

 

 

“Trevor. . . please, give me a chance to explain. If it’s true that you’ve matured then let us talk like adults and fix this.” Trevor looked at Nick’s eyes and then towards Marshal. “I’ll leave. . . if you want me to, just give me the word. I’ll be outside if anything happens.” Trevor sighed “Fine. . . but I don't want you to touch me nor get anywhere near me.” Nick nodded and instantly took a few steps back.

 

 

“Marshal. . . I’ll yell out to you if I need you.” Marshal nodded and looked from Trevor to Nick. He then turned and exited the room. Nick waited until Trevor sat on the bed to immediately get on his knees in front of Trevor. Trevor widened his eyes when Nick looked up at him.

 

 

“Trevor. . . I’m sorry for everything that happened. You were right and I should’ve told you since the beginning that she did those things. Patricia. . . I saved her a little bit after our last letter. She was scared so I made sure she was safe and comfortable. She was scared to sleep alone so I slept with her but only on the bed, nothing more.

 

 

After a couple of weeks she stole a kiss from me when I was teaching her self defense. I told her to not do it again but there was an instant where I fell asleep in my work area and felt something on my lips. When I woke up, she was next to me. I asked her about it but she denies it ever happened. At the time I too though it was nothing and allowed her to still be around me.

 

 

It’s only recently that I’m slowly thinking that she really did kiss me but. . . I’m being honest when I tell you that I didn't do anything with her. I never touched her nor have I ever thought about touching her.” Trevor stared at Nick as he said these things. He wasn’t that surprised that Nick was on his knees though. He had been on his knees the last time they had a fight as well.

 

 

“Stop.” Trevor said when he saw Nick crawling forward. Nick halted but then slowly began moving again. “Trevor. . . please forgive me. You know me. . .I would never do that to you.” “Nick stop.” Trevor repeated with a slight glint in his eyes. Only then did Nick stopped moving. He widened his eyes when he saw that short glint of green in Trevor’s eyes.

 

 

“Why? . . why don't you want me near you?” Trevor looked into Nick’s eyes and frowned. “Because every single time you apologize to me you always. . .”  “Always what?” Nick asked with false confusion. “I know exactly what you’re doing. You try to make me forgive you but that isn’t going to work anymore.”

 

 

“I just thought. . . that maybe if you scented me then you’ll know how much you mean to me. How much. . . how much I don't want to lose what we have.”  Trevor gulped deeply. He felt a lump in his throat and he didn't quite know why he did. Was it because he actually considered Nick’s excuse or was it because Nick began to move once more?

 

 

He didn't know but all he knew was that he wasn’t going to be that easy anymore. Nick was now in between Trevor’s thighs, still not touching him with his hands.  “Trevor?” Nick asked as he moved his face close to Trevor’s neck, still not completely touching him. “Please. . . please forgive me. I’m nothing without you.”

 

 

Trevor held his breath in, he wasn’t going to lose to his senses. He exhaled loudly “And I can’t live without Marshal. If you want it to work out, you have to accept him too.”  Nick instantly moved back at Trevor’s words. “What?” “Marshal is my pair. . . and I’m not going to leave him.” Nick’s expression totally changed.

 

 

“And what do you want me to do? Share you? Get in a relationship with him too?!” Nick asked almost angry. “Marshal and I aren’t anything.”  “Bullshit, then what’s that mark on your neck huh? It’s clear that he was the one who did it to you.” “Yes, he did do it but I was drunk and I thought he was. . .”

 

 

Nick raised and eyebrow when Trevor stopped “You thought he was what?” Trevor looked up into Nick’s eyes with an unreadable look. “I thought he was you” Nick’s frown left and a look of shock replaced his expression. “This was my first time drinking alcohol.

 

 

I wanted to forget about everything and ended up doing that to Marshal without his consent. He stopped me before I would do anything crazy and brought me home.”  “Wait but. . if he stopped you then why and how did he do you a hickey?” Trevor looked down at the floor with a blush. “I. . . I got carried away and well. . . h-he’s also a man s-so. . .”

 

 

Nick once again frowned at Trevor’s shyness. Trevor was blushing. . . because of Marshal. “So he took advantage of the situation.”  Trevor widened his eyes “No! He did not take advantage of anything. It’s my fault, I was the one who came onto him. I. . . I p-provoked him.” Hearing Trevor’s words made Nick even angrier.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter though. . . you shouldn’t feel angry because. . . because we’re not-” Trevor’s voice quivered a little at the end and Nick could see that Trevor’s eyes got watery again. “We’re not t-together. . . a-anymore.” Trevor quickly stood up when he felt a tear roll down his face, Nick followed. “No Trevor don't say that. We’re still together, we’re just fighting.

 

 

We’ll fix this and. . . and we’ll be just like before once it does. I. . . we just need some time. . . yeah that’s it but we’re still together okay?” Nick said as he grabbed Trevor by his arm and turned him to look at him. Nick quickly cupped Trevor’s cheeks when he saw his cheeks slightly wet. He was going to clear them with his thumb but Trevor instantly pulled back.

 

 

“Go. . . leave me. . . I don't want to listen to you anymore.” “Wait Trevor-” Nick said as he once again walked forward to him. “Marshal!” Trevor yelled and in an instant Marshal was in the room next to Trevor. “Let’s go, I don't want to be here right now.” Trevor linked his hand with Marshal’s and walked out of the room.

 

 

“Wait Trevor. . . please.” Nick followed them out of the castle and walked in front of them before they could take another step.  “Wait Trevor, we’re not done yet.” “I think we are so if you’ll excuse me.” Trevor tried to walk to one direction and then to the next but Nick kept getting in his way.

 

 

“I’m not letting you go until we finish talking.” Without saying anything, Trevor instantly shifted. Nick was knocked backwards, landing on his bum. He looked up and widened his eyes when he saw a huge bird, the size of a large birch tree. Trevor instantly took flight, leaving Nick on the ground.

 

 

Marshal sighed “Well. . . let’s give it a shot.” Nick turned to Marshal and slightly opened his mouth when Marshal shifted in front of him.  Marshal had also shifted into a bird but it was much smaller than Trevor. Nick watched the both of them fly away with an open mouth and wide eyes.

 

 

“What. . . what the hell?” He asked. “What the hell indeed. . .” Nick looked towards the voice and saw that it was Daymia who was also looking at the sky. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: >.< Times will get better for Nick and Trevor, soon.


	45. Enigma Chapter Forty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter unrevised! Didn't had time to edit >.< but I hope it's decent.

“”

 

The kitchen was hectic. Everyone was preparing for the two Naunian prince and the Naunian princess to arrive. Although Asher told them to treat them like regular guest, everyone seemed to be a little freaked out.

 

They weren’t use to having any real guests around the castle, especially not another royal family. “Uh Phil, what do you think the dinner should be for the highnesses?” 

 

One of the servants asked. Phil sighed for the tenth time that day. “The menu will stay the same. His majesty already told us to treat them with the same respect we treat him.

 

If they give you trouble, just let his majesty know.” The servants seemed hesitant but nodded nonetheless. Phil walked over to the halls where the crew were cleaning up. 

 

“Uh guys, I think it’s best just to leave everything to the cleanup service.” “But Phil! We are the cleanup service!” Roy replied with a smirk. “What?” Phil asked emotionless.

 

“Ben over ‘er told the guest if they want some help and he ended up give’n us task to do.” Tig responded with an irritated shrug.

 

“Hey! I was just being polite! It wasn’t like I knew that they was gonna give us the hard stuffs alright!” Ben yelled in return. “Okay okay, just.  . try not to break anything.

 

The Captain is not gonna like that we break something. . . again. I’ll head off to get the ingredients for dinner and hopefully by the time I get back, you’re all done.” 

 

“Aye aye chef Phil!” The crew yelled with a salute. Phil chuckled and made his way out into town. Phil sighed when he was bombarded with question.

 

“I see people couldn’t keep their mouth shut.” Phil said out loud to himself. The town folk were all asking questions about the visitors and not one showed any type of enthusiasm with their arrival.

 

“I promise you that these people are really uhm. . . respectful?” “But Phil, how do we know if these people aren’t arrogant and downgrading.” The librarian asked.

 

“Well then, let the King know. If any of them show you any type of disrespect, let King Asher know immediately. It doesn’t matter if they are royal, his majesty will not let them do what they want.

 

They are on our land after all.” The people seem to be content with that statement as they one by one left Phil in peace. Phil reached the market and bought loads of different types of fruit.

 

Right when he was walking back, his name was called out. “Phil, need some help?” Phil turned and saw Patricia. “Oh. . . hey, uh sure? It’s not much but you can help if you like.” 

 

Patricia smiled and grabbed two bags from Phil’s hands. “I didn't know that we’d have more royals coming over until yesterday. Are they really important?” She asked.

 

“Well we are talking about a prince and a princess so yeah, pretty important.” It stood silent for a couple minutes until Patricia broke it. 

 

“All of you don't like me huh? I know what I said was wrong but. . . I was just angry. Nick seemed like he was suffering because of the orange head so I thought that maybe I would make him leave Nick alone.”

 

“His name is Trevor, not orange head and yes, you’re very disliked by many in this castle. Fear not, as long as you correct your actions, people might learn to like you in the future.” 

 

Phil responded with indifference. Phil didn't like her but he also didn't really hate her. He just thought ‘Why is she here?’ kind of thought. He didn't question Asher though.

 

If asher allowed her to be in the castle, then he would not question nor suggest otherwise. “Hey, why don't you run along, take these, and take them to the kitchen.” Phil said as he gave Patricia the other two bags.

 

“I forgot to get something. Don't worry, I won’t be long.” Patricia nodded with a smile and continued her way to the castle. Phil sighed and made his way to the docks.

 

The whole ‘forgetting something’ was a lie to get her off his tail and finally seek some time alone. This whole ‘royal arrival’ was making him stressed. 

 

He was honest to god wishing that who ever shows up would leave soon since that way, everyone would stop freaking out and he could go back to doing his task in his own pace.

 

Phil walked along the docks and only stopped when he saw the ships. He sighed and gave a gently smile. “Ah, how much I wish we can all go back to sea one day.” He said out loud.

 

“Go back to sea? You don't look much like a sailor.” Phil turned around at the sound of a deep voice and saw a man, well dressed in fancy garments and small gold earrings, decorating his ears.

 

He had jewels on his finger and his hair was dark brown and slicked back to the side. “May I help you?” Phil asked with a frown. He had never seen this man before but he figured he must be a passersby.

 

“Why yes, I was actually wondering what a beautiful young fellow such as yourself seem sad and stressed? If there’s anything I can do to help, I will gladly do it.” The man said as he bowed and offered his hand.

 

“Uh. . . no thanks. I actually have to get back soon so if you’ll excuse me” “Brother! Are you really trying to hook up with someone right now?!

 

We’re supposed to be looking for the castle!” Phil looked to his left and saw a girl with long light brown hair and a pink and white dress.

 

Realization hit Phil like a brick “You’re the prince and princess of Naunia. . .” “That we are beautiful. Do you perhaps know the way to the castle?” The prince asked with a smirk.

 

Phil took a step back with a frown “Yeah. . . follow me. I was actually going to head there now. My name is Phil and I am the castle keeper under his majesty the King.” Phil said as he bowed to the two.

 

“Oh what luck!” The princess yelled happily. “Where’s the carriage?” “The castle is actually not that far if you know your way around so traveling on foot won’t be any hassle.”

 

“Brilliant, it’ll give us time to get to know you. You are the castle keeper and it’s always good to know the people around is it not?” Phil frowned but nodded “Yes your highness.” He responded.

 

“None of that, call me Namir. If it’s too casual for you, prince Namir.” Phil nodded and bowed his head. “Prince Namir it is then. How about you princess?” 

 

“My name is Vlaire but call me as you like” “Princess Vlaire then, please follow me and allow me to escort you to the castle.” “Lead the way.” Namir said as he and Vlaire followed behind Phil.

  
  


After awhile, they finally arrived to the castle. “Let his majesty know that the prince and princess of Naunia are here.” “Yes sir.” The guards responded. “Hmm for a fellow castle keeper, you sure have authority.

 

Is there perhaps a different reason why they follow your orders?” Namir asked with curiosity. “They listen to the hand that feeds them, I don't see what’s the problem.”

 

Phil responded as he continued his way to the throne room. “Are you the cook as well?” Vlaire asked confused. “Well yes, I guess you could say I am but by choice.

 

There is no reason for me to but I really enjoy cooking so I decided to help.” “Very worthy I see. What is your true work for the castle then?”

 

Phil looked at Namir with a frown “I believe my ‘work’ is of no importance. Come and follow me your highnesses, the King awaits you.” 

 

The guards came back and escorted the two Naunian royals into the throne room where King Asher and prince Edwin and Adam were sat on their thrones. 

 

The prince and the princess bowed when they were in front of Asher. “King of Acesia, it’s an honor to meet you. My name is Namir and this is my younger sister Vlaire.

 

We are the prince and princess of Naunia.” “Younger? I thought Henry and your sister were the only offspring.” Asher asked.

 

“Why yes they are but as you may know our dear sister was conceived out of marriage and so was I. I am older than Henry but since I am not true blood, I ended up a mere prince.

 

Do not feel sorry for me though your majesty, I honestly prefer not to have all those duties of an heir.” “I see, very carefree.” Asher responded as he looked at both Namir and Vlaire.

 

“How long will you be staying? There are not much things to see in Acesia and I’m very well aware that you two don't really have much responsibility.” 

 

“Why yes your majesty but if you will, my brother is a very busy man and with the death of our father, we no longer seem. . . needed. 

 

Our mother is also gone and so our kingdom is place for mourning now. We will stay as long as you permit us your majesty.” Vlaire said with a deep curtsy. 

 

Asher sighed and signaled towards Edwin and Adam. “This is Adam, my son and this is Edwin, my nephew, Princes of Acesian.” Vlaire and Namir bowed and Edwin and Adam returned it.

 

“It is nice to meet you my prince.” Vlaire responded with a smile. “Likewise.” Adam responded indifferently. “As you two might know, this castle is filled with Celestials.

 

I advise you to make sure you contain your sharp tongue, if you have one, and follow the rules that are given to you. You may still be royal but in my land, you listen to orders. 

 

Are we clear?” “Of course your majesty, we are but mere servers for you my King.” Namir responded. “Very well. Adrik, show them to their rooms.” In an instant, Adrik appeared, startling the royals.

 

“Follow.” Adrik said as he walked out of the throne room. “Uh. . . yeah, please excuse us.” Asher sighed when the two were gone. 

 

“Uh Father, how long are they going to stay here?” Adam asked with a worried face. “I don't know yet, let’s hope not too long.” 

 

“They’re harmless and pose no threat to us.” Edwin said with an expressionless face. Asher nodded and stood up. “Very well then, let’s just hope they don't cause trouble.”

  
  


*Phil and the other servants were getting the dinner ready since Asher had asked them. It was the first meal of the royals here in Acesia and since he still needed to tell them the rules, they were going to dine together.

 

“Phil, what are you going to make for desert?” One of the maids said. Phil smiled “Oh it’s going to be exquisite! I’ve been working on it for awhile now.

 

The baker, Mr. Jones, gave me the recipe and I just changed a few things here and there.” “Oh they both are look lovely!” One of the servants said happily. “What does it have?”

 

“This one is a strawberry caramel and creme cake. Since the boys love sweets I made it with a very caramelly sweet taste and it’s accompanied with some warm chamomile tea.

 

This one over here is an apple and caramel flower tarte. Ace doesn’t like sweet things that much so I made sure to keep the taste mellow.” 

 

“Sounds delicious.” Everyone looked up from the deserts and saw prince Namir standing there with a smile. “Your highness?!” The maids yelled as they all scrambled back to work.

 

“I didn't know you had an act for baking. They look like a piece of art, like yourself.” the maids began to whisper within each other when they heard the prince flirt. 

 

Phil frowned “May I help you your highness?” “What did I say? Call me Namir please, I wouldn’t like that the two of us speak with formailites.” 

 

“Forgive me prince Namir but I don't think this is a place for a prince to be. Please wait in your room for the time being until someone comes for you when dinner is ready.”

 

Namir slightly pouted “But I want to get to know you better Phil.” “I do not think it is right for you to have that mind set your highness.” Phil responded indifferently.

 

“And who says that? I think it’s perfectly fine for me to pursue you no? You’re beautiful and you have excellent skills. Not only that, your smile can light a million stars.”

 

The maids giggled and blushed at Namir’s words. “Look, I don't want to be rude your highness but I’m not interested.” Phil sat the ingredients down and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

 

The maids gasped at Phil’s blunt statement. They slightly turned their heads to look at the prince’s reaction but to their surprise he had a wide smile. Namir walked towards Phil and placed his hand on his.

 

“I won’t give up, I’ll do what I can to gain your love.” Phil furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his hand away. “The love you speak of is a facade you highness.

 

One can not fall in love in less than a day.” “Ah but of course they can and the more I spend with you, the more I see a reason to stay.” Phil sighed and once again walked back to the table.

 

Phil opened his mouth to say another thing when suddenly everything started shaking. “An earthquake!” The maids yelled as they scrambled. 

 

At that moment, Phil lost footing. He tried to grab anything near his reach but to no avail, he slipped and fell. Phil closed his eyes and got ready to feel pain but it never came.

 

He opened his eyes and saw that Namir had grabbed him on time before he fell onto the ground. “I got you.” Namir said with a grunt as he help Phil stand.

 

Phil suddenly yelped when he placed his left foot on the ground. “What’s wrong? Did you sprain it?” Namir didn't let Phil answer and instead carried him bridal style out of the kitchen.

 

Once out, the earthquake stopped. “Is everyone alright?!” Asher yelled as he came running into the halls. Everyone, including the guards and the maids were out in the halls.

 

“Brother! Are you okay?” Vlaire asked as she saw him come out with Phil. “Yeah I’m okay, how about you? Are you well?” Vlaire nodded with relief.

 

“Everyone seems to be alright on my end!” Daymia responded with a yell. “Everyone are good here as well.” Adrik said. Asher sighed but then widened his eyes when he saw Phil.

 

“Phil! What happened? Are you okay?” Phil chuckled “Uh yeah, I’m fine. I just sprained my ankle. Uh your highness, you can let me down now.” 

 

“I will let you down once a doctor comes check on you. It is not good to put pressure on your ankle.” “He’s right you know, I’ll have John look at it.” Asher said as he moved towards John.

 

“Phil, are you really okay?” Adam asked as he and Edwin moved closer to him. “Yeah I am but how about you two? Are you okay?” Adam and Edwin smiled “We’re all good.”

 

“Daymia, do you know if Trevor was in the castle when all this happened?” Nick asked worriedly. “No, they aren’t here.” Amber answered instead. 

 

“What do you think that caused this?” Audra asked, bringing Nick’s attention to her. “I don't know but it could be just a simple earthquake.” Nick responded.

 

They all then placed their attention towards the center where Asher stood. “Alright, since everyone seems fine, I need all of you Celestials to go out and see if anyone in town is hurt.

 

Go in groups and immediately bring them here or to the local hospital if they are in need of assistance, are we clear?” 

 

“Yes sir!” The Celestials repeated as they quickly went to do what they were told. “We’ll go as well. They might need a hand if anything was destroyed.” Ben said as he and the crew dispersed.

  
  


“Nick are you okay”Patricia asked worriedly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Patricia’s face fell when Nick brushed her off and walked away without another word.

  
  


Meanwhile, John stayed behind to check on Phil, whilst everyone did their searches. “Ace? Are you feeling okay?” Nick asked as Asher sighed and leaned towards the wall. “Yeah it’s just. . . I suddenly felt short of breath but I’m fine.”

 

“It’s time.” Nick and Asher turned around when Glinda spoke. “Time? Time for what?” The minute Nick asked the question another tremor happened but this time a loud booming sound was heard from outside. 

 

Nick and Asher quickly ran outside and widened their eyes to what they saw. The sky was completely enveloped into a storm that was not there a few minutes ago.

 

It started to rain and thunder was heard as well. “What is this?” Nick asked confused. Then, a sudden lightning bolt was seen in the distance. With it, a loud and crackling sound of electricity.

 

“Come on, we have to make sure everyone is okay!” Asher and Nick ran towards where the lightning hit to makes sure that it wasn’t going to start a fire but when they got there they stopped.

 

In front of them, covered in electricity from head to toe, laid a man with long dark blue hair and bright glowing blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue velvet textured outfit. 

 

Both were shocked, mouths wide open at the man’s sudden appearance. Nick approached him with caution “M. . . M-Michael?” 

  
  



	46. Enigma Chapter Forty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been lacking on the uploads on Saturday because I've been rather busy on those days >.< I'm so sorry! I'll try my best to upload every Tuesdays though.
> 
> CHAPTER UNREVISED!

 

 

“M. . . M-Michael?” The man did not move nor did he show any signs of understanding. “Michael?! Mike. . .is that really you?” Nick asked as tears escaped his eyes. “Nick wait!” Asher yelled as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Nick then realized that Michael seemed out of it. His abilities were activated and he looked. . . angry.

 

 

“Michael. . . Michael it’s me, Nick. Your brother. . . please. . snap out of it.” Nick pleaded. Michael slowly moved his head and eyes to look at Nick.  “Mike. . . please. .” Nick got on his knees as he looked up at Michael. “Please brother. . .” Michael’s eyes suddenly went back to normal and the clouds dispersed from the sky, taking the storm with it.

 

 

Nick widened his eyes when Michael leaned forward towards him and said something that he couldn’t understand. Even though he couldn’t understand, he immediately hugged his brother, wrapping his arms around him. “Mike. . . big brother, you’re back.” Michael looked from Nick to Asher and once again said something un-understandable.

 

 

“What is he saying?” Asher asked with furrowed eyebrows. “He is speaking in the Celestial’s original language.” Asher turned around and saw Glinda.  Glinda then said something in the same language that Michael was speaking and Michael responded. Michael then looked at Asher with an expressionless face.

 

 

“Hello. . . I am the Moon God.” He said which made Asher and Nick widened their eyes. “Moon God?” Nick asked looking at Glinda. “That is right, he and the Sun were reincarnated therefore, they are now Gods.” Asher and Nick looked back at Michael with surprise. “Why am I here witch?”

 

 

Glinda chuckled “I know you do not mean it as an insult but please call me Glinda your excellency. As to your question, you are here because you have been reborn in human form.” Michael frowned “Why? This is not where I belong.” “I know your excellency but you are needed here. Do not worry, soon you will find out about your part.

 

 

For the time being, please follow me and everything will be explained to you shortly. This here is Asher, King of Acesia and Celestial of the Sea.” Michael looked at Asher then back at Glinda. “What is Acesia?” “It is the land you are on your excellency. Now then, the man next to you is Nicholas, Celestial of the Storm and your blood brother.” Michael slightly widened his eyes and turned to look at Nick with interest. “Blood brother? When I was human?” He asked.

 

 

“Do you not remember? Michael. . . did you lose your memories?” “He did, when the Sun and Moon died, their memories were wiped out as well.” Glinda responded instead. “Died? The Sun. . . my Sun. . .” Michael repeated as he looked at the ground. “Where. . . where is my Sun?” He asked as he looked back at Glinda.

 

 

“He is not here. . . yet. You must be patient your excellency.” “Wait, he’s coming back soon?! When?!” Asher asked frantically.  “Enough, let's go back to the castle and everything will be explained to you.” Asher and Nick nodded and all returned to the castle.

 

 

When reaching the castle they saw the Celestials, the crew, the guards and everyone else outside of the castle. When the Celestials laid eyes on Michael, everything went silent. “W-Wha-. . . Michael? What’s. . . what’s going on?” Audra asked confused. Michael did not react and only followed after Glinda.

 

 

The Night Celestials immediately lowered their heads when he passed by, immediately feeling intimidated.  “I’ll explain everything, for now wait here.” Asher said as he saw all of the Celestial’s confused expressions. Nick saw Trevor and Marshal but immediately looked away and followed after Michael.

 

 

“What’s going on? Who is that?” Marshal and Amber asked. “That. . . that’s Michael, Celestial of the Moon.” Daymia answered feeling worried.  “Wait wasn’t he supposed to be dead? How is he here?” Amber asked. “I don't know but if Michael is here. . . then maybe Mother. . .” Trevor left his sentence unfinished.

 

 

Daymia quickly embraced him and rubbed his back soothingly. “Calm Trevor. . . let’s not get our hopes up just yet. . . let’s wait it out and see what happens.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Glinda, Michael, Nick, and Asher all walked into the throne room to discuss the situation and saw that both Jimmy and Adam were there. “Father! Is everything okay?” Adam asked worriedly. He then suddenly felt this chilling feeling when he saw the man next to him. Michael stared at both Adam and Jimmy.

 

 

“Who are these two? There’s something oddly familiar about them.” “They’re my sons” Asher quickly responded, shielding Jimmy when he hid behind him. Adam widened his eyes at how his Father addressed Jimmy. “They’re Edward’s sons as well.” “Edward? Who’s Edward?” Michael asked with a frown. “Edward was the name of the Sun when he was reborn. He and Ace are marked in matrimony.

 

 

Adam is their biological son and Jimmy is his Celestial son.” Michael widened his eyes at the information. “What? How. . . how did this happen? The Sun isn’t supposed to be married to another Celestial.” “He married Ace without knowing that he was a Celestial. Besides, they love each other. . . well at least the reborn version of the Sun did.”

 

 

“What do you mean by that? Are you saying that Edward won’t love me anymore?” Asher asked frantically as he walked up to Glinda.  “The Sun will have no memory. Thus, he will not remember ever marrying you nor of having a child. Just like the Moon, he will not recognize any of you.

 

 

No one, except Jimmy.” “Jimmy? Why will he remember only Jimmy?” Adam asked “He will remember Jimmy because Jimmy was with the Sun this entire time, he still is. Jimmy was made by the Sun directly. He is a Celestial newborn, that’s why he looks just like the Sun as well as yourself.” “That’s. . . that’s crazy.”

 

 

“Witch, tell me why am I here. I have nothing to do here in the land of the living. This is all just a waste of my time. I must return to where I belong.” “Michael, please don't go again. . .”  Nick said as he walked up to Michael. “I wouldn’t stand it if you left again. You’re my brother.” Michael stared at Nick emotionless and sighed.

 

 

“Look Celestial, I do not remember who you are. I may have been your brother in my past life but I do not know you.” “How cruel, what kind of person says that to their own blood.” Everyone turned and saw that the Celestials had entered the room. “What are all of you doing here?” Asher asked with a frown. “I told you all to wait outside.”

 

 

“We were bored. Besides, I think we need an explanation too.” Amber responded. “If we knew we were entering in a sappy situation, I would’ve stayed outside.” “Amber. . don't. It is not the time to be making jokes.” Asher said with authority. Amber sighed and shrugged but didn't say anymore. “Anyways, this is a personal conversation between Michael and Nick so I would like it if all of you would leave.”

 

 

“Yeah we get that and all but we just want to know if Mother will come back just like he did.” Daymia stated, making Asher sigh. “Yes, the Sun will return but you must all be patient. Until then, do your duties as told. Just like the Moon, there is no ideal time nor place where he will be arriving.”

 

 

Glinda responded instead. The light Celestials looked at each other “Fine. Come on, let’s go. We have nothing else to do here.” Daymia left, Amber and Marshal shortly following. Marshal then stopped when he noticed that Trevor hadn’t followed. “Kitten, let’s go.” Trevor stared at Nick and at his reddish puffy eyes and pouted. Nick noticed Trevor’s gaze and stared him in return.

 

 

“Okay. . .” Trevor turned around and followed Marshal, linking hands as they left. “Your Excellency, I think it’s best if you rest for the time being. Your body must be feeling sore since you’ve just woken up. Ace, I will take him and explain the situation to him.” Glinda said as she guided Michael towards the halls.

 

 

“Now what’s going to happen? Is everything going to go back to normal?” Armon asked looking at Asher. “Michael lost his memory, he doesn’t recognize anybody. I. .. honestly don't know what we’re going to do now.” “I do. . . we’re going to help him recover them.”

 

 

Nick stood up and walked towards the Night Celestials. “Michael did so much for all of us. He saved us, one by one and we owe everything to him. We WILL be there for him. We will not abandon him nor will we give up until he is the same person he was before. Are you with me or will you be a coward in give up before even trying!” “Yeah!” The Night Celestials, except Vincent, Barbara, and Adrik, yelled.

 

 

“Good, Ace? Are you with us brother?” Nick asked as he turned to him and extended his hand towards him. Asher looked at Nick then to his hand.  He would’ve accepted in a heartbeat but for some reason he felt conflicted. “Yeah. . . I’m with you.” Asher ended up saying sa he shook hands with Nick.

 

 

He didn't know if it was because he was now a Light Celestial but he had never felt so distant from Nick then he felt at that moment. But he knew, he knew that he would not give up to a fellow friend. Not now, not ever. Adrik stared at the other Celestials disinterested. He sighed and turned his head to look at the other direction and saw Jimmy who was now on the other side of the room.

 

 

He slowly walked towards him but stopped when Edwin walked towards him. “I’d be careful if I were you.” Adrik raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? And why’s that?” “I know your intentions and the new development you have for Jimmy. I warn you, do not make the mistake of corrupting him.” Adrik tsked “Look ghost boy, I can do whatever the hell I want and so can Jimmy.

 

 

He’s a big boy, he can make his own decision.” “He’s pure and he’s inexperienced.” Edwin responded emotionless. “Doesn’t matter, you should respect what he wants no?” “He doesn’t know what he wants.” Adrik was starting to feel irritated at Edwin’s sudden aggressive behavior. “I already fought Adam, if I have to, I’ll fight you too.”

 

 

“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Asher asked as he suddenly felt a shift in tension. “It’s nothing.” Adrik responded as he walked around Edwin and towards Jimmy.  When Adrik looked up at him, he saw that Jimmy was already staring at him with shock. Jimmy made a face like he was questioning what had happened.

 

 

“It was nothing, don't worry about it. Since I’m a Night Celestials, Light Celestials get me angry faster than normal.” Jimmy pouted and then pointed at himself. “No, you don't. . . you don't get me angry. Hey, let’s go somewhere else. I don't really want to be here right now.” Jimmy nodded and followed Adrik out of the room.

 

 

“What was that all about? Do you think. . . Adrik and-” Lucy asked but was immediately interrupted. “Let’s not worry about that at the moment.” Barbara said as she spoke up. “Let us all try to figure a way to get Michael’s memories back.” “Yeah, let’s just. . . think about this another day. . . yeah?” Vincent asked as he began to pant. “Vincent? Are you okay?” Nick asked as he walked towards him.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine I just. . . I need. . .” “Vincent! Oh my god Vincent wake up!” Barbara yelled as Vincent kneeled to his knees, with shortness of breath. “Lucy, call for John! Hurry!” Asher yelled and Lucy immediately did what she was told. “What happened? Why is he like this?” Audra asked as she kneeled beside Barbara.

 

 

“He hasn’t fed in over two weeks now. . . he refuses to drink from me.” Barbara responded worriedly. “Damn it, why didn't anyone tell me anything?” Nick asked as he helped Vincent to sit with his back on the wall. “Come on, move back and give him some space to breath.” Asher said as he pulled Audra and Armon. Edwin and Adam stared at the situation, unable to do anything but watch.

 

 

After awhile, Lucy and John came running in. “I came as fast as I could! What’s going on?” John asked as he kneeled in front of Vincent.  “He hasn’t fed, refuses to. He doesn’t have enough blood to keep him steady.” Barbara replied worriedly. “Okay. . . Lucy, look for Tig. Tell him to bring me the blood donations.”

 

 

“Blood donations? What are you going to do with them?” Audra asked hectically. “We’ll give them to Vincent. We were saving it up for some research but I think he needs it more.” “Vincent can only drink of a certain blood though. I was the only one who he was able to sustain with. The blood he takes from his enemies are not enough to hold him the entire day.”

 

 

“Barbara, do you know what kind of blood type are you?” John asked but Barbara shook her head. “Alrighty. . . Lucy, tell Tig to bring the supply load. We need to see if he can digest any of them.” Lucy did what was told and was off to get Tig. Not five minutes later, Tig and Lucy were there with a medium size box containing bags filled with blood.

 

 

One by one, John opened them and held it close to Vincent’s nose, seeing if he would react to any of them. Soon, they finally found what they were looking for.  “Aha, we finally found it. I see why he can only drink from you. Your blood type seems to be rare. We had someone with the same blood type as you here in Acesia but unfortunately they passed on.

 

 

They did however donated their blood for our research, so we have about twenty bags of blood.” Barbara sighed with relief when she saw Vincent drink the blood eagerly.  Blood was dripping from Vincent’s mouth as he drank. Audra and Armon quickly moved away at the sight and coughed whilst covering their mouths.

 

 

“Ugh, why does it smell like that?” “I think I’m gonna throw up.” They both said as they moved to the exit. “I think we should be on our way now that we know that Vincent is okay.”  Lucy said as she too walked with Audra and Armon out of the throne room. “Alrighty, if he ever needs blood let me know and I will give you another dosage.”

 

 

“Thank you John, thank you so much.” John placed his hand on top of Barbara’s shoulder. “Anytime. Captain, I’m gonna go check up on Phil now if you need me.”  “Okay, thank you John, for everything.” John nodded and left the throne room with Tig. “How are you feeling?” Nick asked as he sat next to Vincent. Vincent chuckled

 

 

“Could be better but. . . I’m thankful to that doc.” Nick smiled “You should take it easy. Barbara, watch over him and make sure to let him get his regular dosage.”  “Yeah, come on. . . I’ll take you to your room.” Barbara helped Vincent and placed his shoulder over her own and dragged him out to his room.

 

 

Nick sighed when he looked at Asher “There’s so much going on. . . I don't know how to handle it anymore.” Asher laughed and patted Nick’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s crazy how many things pile up in one day. But now all of us are together now.” “Yeah, just like we used to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Alright Phil, you’re all set. Make sure not to put much pressure on that foot okay?” Phil sighed as he looked at his bandaged foot. “For how long?” “Hmm, about five days.” “Five days!?” Phil yelled out. “That’s way too long! I’m gonna be bored to death. Who’s going to cook the meals? Who’s going to wake up Adam and Jimmy on time!”

 

 

John laughed and patted Phil’s back. “Don't worry, everyone will understand if you take a break, you need it. Besides, the maids are perfectly capable in making the meals. Trevor or Daymia can wake up Adam and Jimmy and for the bored part, I’m pretty sure you won’t be that bored.” Phil frowned “What do you mean by that?”

 

 

“That prince, the one from Naunia, he seems to be mighty interested in you.” Phil frowned with a small blush. “W-What?! What are you saying! What made you say that?” “Well for one, he’s been waiting outside ever since I got here and he seemed very worried even though it’s just a sprain. Two, he looks at you a certain way that I just can’t describe.

 

 

It’s almost like a man seeing the love of his life in a dangerous situation.” Phil tsked and crossed both his arms. “Whatever, I don't really care if he has those feelings. They’re all a facade.” “Oh? And why’s that? Do you not believe in love at first sight?” “Love at first sight is a myth. Anyone who falls in love at first sight is only enraptured by how the person looks not because of who they are.

 

 

That isn’t love. . . that’s just attraction. Besides, he’s a prince. . . he shouldn’t even look at someone like me.” John smiled gently at Phil and sat next to him. “Phil, you know that everyone deserves to be happy. . . even you. Title isn’t anything and well. . . if you think about it, if title ever was an issue, you are practically a prince.”

 

 

Phil immediately widened his eyes and covered John’s mouth. “Shh!. . . who told you that? Was it Adam or Edwin?!” John shook his head no. “I uh. . . I accidentally overheard. Don't worry though, I didn’t tell anyone.” Phil sighed and slumped on the chair. “Why don't you want people to know? You’re a prince and you’re Adam’s and Edwin’s uncle, their REAL uncle.”

 

 

“I know it’s just. . . I left everything behind and went out to sea. I dropped all my responsibility and sailed out without letting my family know. Even if they really didn't care, my brothers did. I left them. . . I’m not deserving of the title prince when I left my own people down. Adam and Edwin are rightfully princes, I’m not. My time as a prince is over.

 

 

I’m Phil now. . . Phillip de la Monte is dead. . . he died when he sailed out to be a pirate.” John sighed and rubbed Phil’s back in a soothing manner. “Phil. . . you’re the least selfish person I know. You’ve done so much for us. . . you even raised Adam almost all by yourself. You taught him and every one of us pirates manners.

 

 

You taught us so much and you even taught the Captain a few things about ruling. You had your own niece here. . . Edward’s and Edwin’s mother was here when she was alive and you didn't say anything to her. Did you tell Edward at least?” Phil sighed and shook his head no. “The only people that know is Ace, Adam, Edwin, King Henry, and now you.”

 

 

“King Henry? How did he know?” John asked concerned. “He did his homework and found me in one of the history books of Tearria.” “Well. . . whatever happens, your happiness is what’s important. Okay?”  Phil nodded as John stood up. “Now then, I’ll be leaving. Be sure that once I exit that door that prince will be in here in a jiffy.” Phil sighed exhaustedly and ruffled his hair. John chuckled and gave him a thumbs up “Good luck!”


	47. Enigma Chapter Forty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter isn't revised. Since I haven't been on track with the updates, here's a long chapter ^.^ Hope you enjoy it.

Jimmy and Adrik were in the west wing. Ever since the incident with Adam in the royal garden, he and Adrik would spend most of their days together. They were always around each other at a certain point of the day. Jimmy would always look for him or sometimes, Adrik would when Jimmy didn't turn up. Jimmy also started to link their hands whenever they were together. At first, Adrik wasn’t quite use to it but in the end, he didn't mind.

 

 

Adrik also noticed that Jimmy would sometimes stare at him out of nowhere. There was a point in time where there were face to face, Adrik slowly inching forward. Close enough where he could practically feel Jimmy but someone or something would always interrupt. In those moments, Jimmy would have a pinkish tone on his cheeks and he would twiddle his fingers bashfully. He also noticed that Jimmy would sometimes sneak into his room late at night. He would quietly enter the dark room and tiptoe into the bed.

 

 

The first time it happened Adrik pretended that he was sleeping and waited to see what he would do and saw that all he did was lay down next to him and cuddle him until he was asleep. Every morning Jimmy would wake up seeing Adrik by the coffee table working on something, waiting for him to wake up so that the two of them could go down and eat breakfast. That was the cycle and little by little, day by day, Adrik was starting to question this feeling inside of him. He didn't know what it was but it scared him.

 

 

He didn't know what the feeling was but something told him it was that feeling he feared most. “Hey Jimmy, good morning.” Adrik said as Jimmy opened his eyes. In was the early morning, Jimmy had just woken up. He had once again sneaked into Adrik’s room and immediately fell asleep when he cuddled next to Adrik. “Did you sleep well?” Jimmy nodded, smiling happily at him. His smile softened when Adrik and him stared at each other for awhile. Looking at each others features.

 

 

“Come. . . let’s go have breakfast.” Jimmy nodded and followed Adrik out the room. Adrik didn't know how to approach the situation. He didn't know if Jimmy even feel the same. In the end, Adrik decided to keep shut and lock away whatever he was feeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*A week finally goes by and in that entire week, the Night Celestials had been trying to help Michael recover his memory.  They had told him about how they each met and how they all lived in their own island. They talked about the alliance and the battles they’ve all fought alongside one another.  Michael listens to them but he doesn’t seem to ever actually remember. He listens though, listens like if they were mere children’s stories.

 

 

He does however, place his unbinding attention when they finally talk about Edward’s arrival to the island. The Celestial’s tell him how Edward would act and how gentle and kind he was too all of them. They also tell him that he himself accepted to be Edward’s child’s father but in the end Ace was alive. They finish up when they talk about Voyer, who is now Jimmy, and how he and Ziou planned everything from the start.

 

 

Michael sighed as he processed the information. “That’s. . . that’s alot to take in. I. . I really don't remember any of that but, I do trust your better judgement.” “Mike, everything we tell you is the truth. We’re all hoping Mother returns as well.” Nick said as he placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder.  “Yeah. . . so do I.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the next day and Michael decided to finally have a talk with Asher. Ever since their first meeting, he hadn’t been able to speak with him. He found him in one of the balconies on the third floor. “Sea, can I have a word with you?” He asked as he walked next to Asher. “Yeah, sit down.” Asher and Michael sat on the chairs, facing each other.

 

 

“What can I help you with? Is there something that you need assistance with?” Asher asked. “No. . . I want to know if you truly loved the Sun. So many people had told me many things and one of them was the love you and the Sun had. I want to know if you really, truly love him. If you do, I am willing to step aside since he and yourself already have children. That and I can’t compete if he has fallen for one of his own Celestials.”

 

 

Asher chuckled “So you know? I imagined so.” “How couldn’t I not? You’re not my Celestial, you are a Light Celestial yet everyone says you are a Night Celestial. Can I ask why that is?” Asher sighed and nodded his head. “It happened recently. I was a Night Celestial until a few weeks ago. My shift was too sudden and very unexpected. It’s strange how disconnected I feel with the Night Celestials and how quickly I felt at ease with the Light Celestials. . . almost like they themselves are my own children.

 

 

As for your question, I am still deeply in love with Edward. I. . . when he passed I felt like I myself died along with him. I’m ashamed to admit but I’ve tried to join him many times but my curse never allowed me.” “Your curse?” Michael asked “Yeah. . . I’m immortal and I turn anyone who is near me immortal as well but I do have to spend a good time with them in order to immortalize them.

 

 

In a way, I’m glad that I’m unable to die. I wouldn’t have seen my son grow to be the fine man he is now.” Michael chuckled “I see, you really do love him. Then I guess it’s settled, I will not intervene but do know this Celestial, I will not hesitate if you hurt him. I would also like it if you do not force nor pressure him. When he returns, I’m sure he will not remember anything, like myself. He will not love you.

 

 

If he decides to go a different route, do not force him.” Asher sighed sadly “Yeah. . . I know. I wouldn’t dare force Edward to love me again. If. . . if he doesn’t want anything to do with me, then I will. . . let him go.”  Out in the halls, behind the curtains, was Amber who accidently walked by and heard the entire conversation. She kept quiet and tiptoed away, back to Marshal’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Marshal and Trevor were outside, behind the castle. Trevor was teaching him how to shift into a bigger animal since Marshal had the hardest time with those. He was able to turn from a bird to a cat but nothing else. “Come on Marshal, just breathe and have the picture of a wolf in your mind. You’ll shift naturally from there.” “That’s easier said than done. It was simple turning into a bird and a cat since their small but a wolf is way too big. What other animals can you turn?”

 

 

Trevor sat down next to Marshal who was sat on the floor. “I can turn into many animals but my favorites are wolf, cat, bird, and leopard.”  “Hmm. . . I guess I’ll keep trying with the wolf then. Can I at least see a demonstration?” Trevor chuckled “How about we make it a game? If we have fun, maybe you’ll be able to shift faster!”

 

 

Marshal smirked “Oh? And what’s your definition of fun because my kind of fun is way different than yours.” Trevor blushed and smacked Marshal upside the head. “Marshal!” “Ouch! Okay, I’m sorry.” Marshal apologized with a laugh. “What’s your plan?”

 

 

“We play tag!” Trevor yelled happily. “Tag? How is that going to help?” “Well, in order to catch me you have to switch whenever I do. I’ll go through the animals you know. The last animal will be wolf so that way you’ll be able to do the hardest last.” “Hmm, sounds fun but what do I get if I win?” Trevor thought for a bit. “How about. . . if you win, I’ll do anything you want.” Marshal’s smirk left and his eyes widened. “Anything I want? Like. . . like anything?” Trevor smiled and nodded his head.

 

 

“As long as it isn’t embarrassing.” Marshal chuckled “Alright, what’s the first animal?” “Let’s start as humans. Tag you’re it!!” Trevor yelled as he tapped Marshal on the shoulder and sprinted for his life. Marshal laughed and immediately began to follow Trevor. Trevor began to laugh hysterically when he turned back and saw a smiling Marshal right behind him.

 

 

“You can’t catch me slowpoke!!” Trevor yelled as he made his way towards the town. “Oh you are so on!!” Marshal yelled as he ran faster.  As they passed each store, the people quickly moved away from them when they saw them running around. What they didn't know, nor did they notice, was that Nick and Michael were in the town, by the library.

 

 

“Hey, aren’t they the two Light Celestials?” Michael asked as he pointed at the two. Nick turned and widened his eyes when he saw the two of them playing around.  Trevor was laughing, the hardest he has ever seen him laugh. Nick had never seen that kind of smile on his face before. . . it was almost like a different person.

 

 

Trevor then shifted into a bird which Marshal quickly followed. After chasing for awhile as birds, Trevor shifted into a cat. Whilst Trevor was his usual orange cat and green eyes, Marshal was a black cat with orange eyes. Although they were cats, one could clearly see Trevor laughing as Marshal finally caught him and pounced on him. Trevor reversed their position and began to playfully nip at Marshal’s ear.

 

 

Both cats began to play fight as they squirmed on the ground. Some elders that were passing by cooed at the affection. “Trevor Trevor!” Three little children yelled as they saw both cats. “Turn into a doggy!” One of the children said. Trevor meowed and shifted into a wolf, glancing at Marshal to do the same.

 

 

Marshal tried his hardest but instead shifted into a human. “Damn. . . this is harder than I thought.” He said as he looked at Trevor. “Marshy can turn into animals too?” The little girl asked with a smile. “Turn into a doggy!” Marshal chuckled “I’ll try.” Marshal tried his hardest, wincing as he felt his bones crack and readjust.

 

 

Marshal whimpered when he finally completed the shift. Trevor quickly ran to him when he saw him laying on his side, on the ground. Trevor nuzzled his chin and whined slightly, asking if he was okay. Marshal nodded with the best smile he could show in this form. Trevor apologized and gently licked Marshal’s cheek for pressuring him.

 

 

Marshal shook his head and gently stood up on all four of his paws. The children yelled with glee when they saw two wolves instead of one.  Marshal and Trevor once again began to playfully nip at each other and then gently wrestling each other. “Looks like those two have good chemistry. The Hybrid and Morphing correct?” Michael asked but immediately looked towards Nick when he did not get a response.

 

 

“Storm? Are you listening to me?” Michael asked once more as he placed his hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Huh? Uh. . . yeah. Let’s just go.” Michael noticed Nick’s frown as they both left to the castle. “Storm? Is something wrong?” Nick sighed as he stopped in front of Michael. “Please. . . call me Nick. I’m not use to Storm.” “Okay, Nick. Tell me, what’s wrong? You’ve been somber since we saw those two in town.”

 

 

“I. . . Trevor and I. . . we’re together but I feel like he doesn’t love me anymore. Marshal is his pair so he says he can’t separate from him but. . . I love Trevor. I don't think I can take it if Marshal is always near him.” “Nick, if you truly love him and he loves you, you two need to work things out. If those two really are pairs, you can’t separate them.

 

 

If you do, you’ll only be separating yourself. You need to have a balance, the three of you.” Michael responded as he entered the castle. Nick sighed “Yeah but how am I going to have a balance when Trevor doesn’t even want to talk to me?” As Nick followed behind Michael, Patricia walked up to him sadly. Nick stared at her and sighed “Hey. . . you okay?” Patricia shook her head “You’ve been avoiding me.”

 

 

Nick looked guilty but he knew he had to “Look. . . I’m sorry but we can’t be like we used to. I love Trevor and if you’re always clinging to me, he’ll take it the wrong way.” “But Nick, I heard that he’s with that other guy. Why must you suffer? You didn't do anything wrong!” Nick smiled gently at her. “You’re right, I didn't do anything wrong but thanks to what you said, I’m labeled the bad guy now. I’m sorry Patricia but. . . I want you to keep your distance from me.

 

 

We can still be friends but I no longer want you close to me.” Nick said before he left without giving Patricia any chance to say anything. Patricia felt tears fall down her cheek “I. . . lost? I lost him to that. . . to Trevor. I. . . I can’t accept that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher was in his study room when Joshua entered with a letter in hand. “Your majesty, we’ve received word for the King of Tearria. Apparently they’ve spotted ships heading west, towards us! They want us to be careful and work on our reinforcements.” “What?” Asher stood up and sighed “Call everyone to the throne room, make sure Nick and Michael are there as well.”

 

 

“Yes your majesty.” Joshua responded as he immediately ran towards the Celestials first. “I hope this doesn’t mean war.” Joshua said to himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Phil was currently in his bed, John had not ordered to let him take the bandages off yet so he was still unable to go about his duties. Not to mention the stress he felt whenever prince Namir stuck by his side almost twenty four seven. “Would you like anything else? Something to eat maybe?” Namir asked as he sat next to Phil on the bed. Phil sighed “Look your highness, I can take care of myself. Besides, Ben and Tig already bring me things. I don't need you.” Namir chuckled “I know but I’ll use any excuse to be near you.”

 

 

“Why? Why are you in this false illusion of love? Why can’t you just find someone to screw around with and leave me alone?” Phil asked with a frown. Namir’s smile escaped from his face. He leaned closer to Phil, placing his hand on Phil’s left cheek. “I don't want anyone else. You think this is a phase but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Phil. . . I want you. More than just a passing period. I don't care if I’m a prince, I want to be with you. Even if I have to lose my title.” Phil furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “But. . . why? Why me?”

 

 

Namir smiled and grabbed Phil’s hand and placed it on top of his chest, where his heart would be. Phil looked down at his hand as he felt Namir’s erratic heartbeat. “One does not control the heart, not even the mind. Although you think that love is not possible at first sight, my heart is telling you that it is.” Namir moved his hand and returned it on Phil’s face, making Phil look up at him. “Phil. . .” Namir looked at both of Phil’s eyes and then down to his lips.

 

 

Phil noticed and unconsciously lick his lips with his tongue. Namir slowly leaned forward, grazing his nose with Phil’s. He moved his head to the side as he slowly closed the distance. Phil let out an exhale when Namir’s lips moved alongside his. Both had their eyes closed when Namir brought his hand around Phil’s neck to press his lips a little firmer.

 

 

Phil’s actions went against his way of thinking. His body moved without permission when he clinged onto Namir. Phil didn't know how it happened but when their lips separated, Namir was on top of him. Namir looked all around Phil’s face and gently grazed the back of his fingers on his pink cheek and swollen lips. “Beautiful. . .” Namir leaned forward and once again captured Phil’s lips, this time much firmer and with purpose.

 

 

Phil gasped when Namir pressed his tongue on his lips to separate them. Phil hesitantly allowed him entrance and immediately regretted it when he moaned at the feeling. The sound made him realize what was going on. Namir had his hand under his shirt, fingers around his torso and chest. Phil blushed and pushed Namir off of him and onto the floor. “Ugh. . . ouch! That really hurt you know.” Namir said as he rubbed the back side of his head. Before Phil could apologize, the door was pushed open.

 

 

“Uh. . . is everything okay in here?” Joshua asked when he saw Namir on the ground and Phil with disheveled hair and his shirt with a few loose buttons. “Uh yes! It’s just. . . we weren’t. .” Phil tried to respond with a blush. Joshua chuckled heartily and waved Phil off. “No no, it’s okay. It’s not my business.  Anyways, Asher is asking for you two to go to the throne room. We received word from the king of Tearria, they spotted ships heading this way.

 

 

We have to prepare for in case they are the enemy.” Phil widened his eyes at the information. “From the king of. . . Tearria?” “Yeah. . . is something wrong?” Phil quickly shook his head “No. . . no I’m fine. Uh, let him know that we’ll be right down.” Joshua nodded and exited the room. Just then, Namir stood up and stared at Phil questionly. “Hey, are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Phil quickly composed himself and shook his head.

 

 

“No. . . I’m just worried. . . is all.” Namir hummed and nodded “Okay then. Come, let me help you.” Namir helped Phil before he could protest. He made him look a bit more presentable. “Come on, let’s go down and then maybe. . . we can talk?” Phil looked up at Namir at his question. He quickly looked away when Namir smiled at him gently. “Y-Yeah. . .we need to talk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So now that all of you know the situation, we must be on guard at all times. The King of Tearria will be sending troops here for assurance and we also have the assistance of the Naunian troops on our side. There shouldn't be a problem but still, I would like all of you to be careful.” Everyone nodded. Asher was letting them know everything that was going on but they didn't seem too worried.

 

 

“Sea, count on my assistance as well. You've all been generous with me so it is time I return the generosity.” Asher smiled at Michael, gratefully. “Thank you, I'm counting on all of you. Make sure to let me know immediately if there is anything you find suspicious.” Asher then looked at Marshal, Amber, and Trevor. “You three, stay. I have a request from you.” “uh, okay?” Marshal responded as they all looked at each other. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

 

 

Everyone else left the throne room without question. Nick on the other hand seemed very curious why Asher had to speak with them. Nick knew it wasn't right to listen in on a private conversation but anything that had to do with Trevor made him want to listen. “I need the three of you to be more careful.  Since you three are the ones that go partying almost every night, I advise you to keep a lookout.”

 

 

Trevor pouted “Does that mean we can't go out much?” Marshal shook his head “Oh no, sorry man but I am not going to stop going there.” “Neither am I.” Amber responded as well. Asher sighed “I am not ordering you three to not go, I'm just letting you guys know to be safe. Because it's late at night or even early morning, you never know what might happen. You might be intoxicated and someone might take that as an advantage. Take care of one another, you too Trevor.

 

 

Watch your limits, I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself.” Trevor looked down at the ground with a pout. His ears laid flat on his head as he nodded his head. “Marshal, make sure Trevor doesn't drink, got it?” Marshal chuckled “Yes sir.” Asher then looked at Marshal with a serious expression. “I mean it Marshal, I know that he can easily convince you so I'm putting my trust in you.” Marshal nodded.

 

 

“Yeah yeah, don't worry. I got this.” “ Okay good, you three are dismissed.” The three nodded and made their way out of the throne room. Asher sighed as he finally sat on his throne chair. “So. . . you’re still going to let them go out every night?.” Nick asked as he walked back into the room. “Look, I know you’re probably concerned but you don't have to be. Amber and Marshal is taking care of Trevor perfectly well. Besides, I have Adrik keep watch over him whenever he’s there.”

 

 

“That’s not the same! Ace, Trevor got drink the other day and he kissed Marshal!” Nick yelled aggravated. “He kissed him because he thought it was you.” “And how do you know for sure” “Because I have eyes and ears there. Not only do I have Adrik, I have another that always keeps a lookout.” Asher responded as he began to rub his forehead. “Who?” “His name is Greg, he’s my blacksmith. If there’s ever an issue, he let’s me know.” Nick sighed as he looked down at the ground. “Ace. . . what am I going to do?

 

 

How do I fix this issue I have with Trevor?” Asher looked into Nick’s eyes for a moment before responding. “The answer is simple, you just don't want to see it.” Nick furrowed his eyebrows “What? What do you mean?” “Accept Marshal, that’s all you have to do. Trevor will slowly forgive you when you finally treat Marshal like he’s suppose to be treated.

 

 

Like Trevor’s pair, like Trevor’s best friend. It must sound cruel to say but Trevor had never had a friend like Marshal before. The moment they met, they’ve been inseparable. They’re pairs, but not in the romantic way. Marshal has made it clear that he would do anything for Trevor’s happiness, it’s your turn to do the same.”  Nick stood with a wide mouth at Asher’s words. He was right. He knew he was right but even then, he still felt the jealousy inside of him but he didn't argue.

 

 

He gently nodded his head. He then turned and left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor, Marshal, and Amber were in Trevor’s room, talking when a sudden idea popped into Amber’s head. Amber smirked “Hey, you know how there might be enemies approaching?”  Trevor and Marshal nodded their heads. “Well, why don't we start practicing escaping.” “Escaping? What are you talking about?” Marshal asked as he sat up on the bed.

 

 

“Well, what if one of us gets captured and we can’t use our abilities?” “Why wouldn’t we be able to use our abilities?” Trevor asked with a frown. Amber rolled her eyes “Hypothetically speaking.” “What do you suggest?” “Why don't we play prisoner? We’ll tie each other up, one by one and then try to escape without using our powers. We’ll be blindfolded as well.”

 

 

Marshal bursted out laughing whilst Trevor blushed “T-Tie each other up??” Trevor asked worriedly. “That’s a great idea, Trevor should go first!” Trevor widened his eyes. “What?! W-why me?!!” “Because you’ll need more of a persuasion to do it. So, how about it? How should we tie Trevor?” Amber asked as she looked up at Marshal.

 

 

Marshal hummed “How about on his knees? Since it’s our first time, we shouldn’t be too rough.” “W-Wait. . . I didn't agree to-” “We should also tie someone on a chair.”  Amber replied. “Okay, you can be tied up to a chair but what about me?” Marshal asked as he looked around the room. Amber then smirked “How about the bed?” Marshal chuckled “Kinky but okay, why not?”

 

 

“N-Now wait just a minute! I haven’t a-agreed to anything!” Trevor yelled with a bright blush. “Don't worry Hun, we can have like a safe word if it gets too much.”  “S-Safe word?” “Yeah, we can all use the same one. That way we’ll know to stop immediately. So how about it Trevor? It’s only for practicing, nothing weird I swear.”

 

 

With a pout and a deep blush, Trevor nodded. “Yes! Alright Marshal, you tie him whilst I look for something to blindfold him with.” “Roger.” And with that, Marshal and Amber quickly went in search for their need materials.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 *“Ah Nick right?” Adam asked as he walked into Nick in the hall. “Oh uh yeah, Adam. . . it’s uhm, pleasure seeing you again my liege.” Nick responded with a slight bow.  “Just Adam is fine. I know we haven’t been really interacting much so I though, maybe we can talk nd get to know each other.” Nick smiled and nodded. “It might seem weird but I actually know quite alot about you.

 

 

Trevor has always talked about you whenever we wrote letters to each other.” Adam smiled “Yeah, back then they were more protective. I was practically raised by them. Before, Trevor and Daymia were very strict and they hardly smiled. Now, they’re both different. Everyday, Trevor has a bright smile. One that I’ve never seen before and that really makes me happy.”

 

 

Nick hummed “Yeah. . . I know.” Adam looked at Nick with a frown. “Hey, how is everything with him? I mean, if I’m not intruding.” Nick shook his head “No it’s alright. He and I haven’t fixed anything yet. I was actually going to his room right now to talk. . . maybe talk with Marshal as well.” Adam hummed “Yeah, I’m actually looking for Amber myself. Why don't we go together?” Nick nodded “Yeah, let’s.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Don't worry Kitten, I won’t tie it too tight.” Marshal said as he slightly tightened the rope that was confiding Trevor’s arms and hands. “This’ll have to do. Here, let me put this on you.” Amber said as she got on her knees, on the bed, in front of Trevor. She reached her hands around Trevor’s head to tie the blindfold behind him when there was a sudden knock on the door.

 

 

“Who do you think it is?” Amber asked as she looked over at Marshal. Marshal shrugged “We’re busy!” He yelled as he continued tying the rope. “Oh uh, is Amber there?” Adam asked as he opened the door. The three stopped their movements when Adam and Nick widened their eyes at the display. Trevor was in between Marshal and Amber, tied up with a deep blush.

 

 

Amber was in front of him, on her knees and arms around his shoulders. Behind him, Marshal was also on his knees, hands still on the rope. “U-Uh this isn’t w-what it looks l-like!” Trevor frantically yelled. Amber and Marshal looked at one another and bursted out laughing. “What the hell is going on here?!” Adam yelled with wide eyes.

 

 

“We’re practicing, calm down.” Amber replied as she continued to tie the blindfold on Trevor. “Untie him, this ends now.” Nick said as he walked closer to the three of them. “Calm yourself lover boy, we’re doing some training okay. If you don't believe us, have a seat.” Nick raised an eyebrow at that. He got furious when Amber got unnecessarily close to Trevor’s face.  “Remember this is just practice okay.” Trevor nodded “O-Okay. . .” Amber placed her hand under Trevor’s chin and raised it up. “Can you see anything?” Trevor shook his head back and forth.

 

 

“Good.” “Alright, all done on my end.” Marshal looked at his work and slightly pulled on the restraints. “How is it? Too tight?” “N-No. . .”  Marshal nodded and got close to Marshal’s ear, making Nick frown deeper. “Safe word?” “K. . . K-Kangaroo.” Marshal chuckled “Okay, whenever you had enough, you say kangaroo and we’ll stop immediately, okay?” “Okay. . . I-I trust you.”

 

 

Marshal smiled and ruffled Trevor’s hair as he stood up. “Alright, now. . . think that you are no longer in this room. You are captured by the enemy but you were not captured alone. Marshal was captured too.” Trevor’s eyebrows rose as a pout formed on his lips. “You have to save him. If you don't, they will definitely hurt him. They are questioning you. They are asking you where are the other Celestials but you refused to say a word. Now you are faced with the consequences. Marshal will be beaten until one of you opens their mouth.

 

 

They will start with him first. You have to escape Trevor. You have to save Marshal before it’s too late.” Amber said theatrically. Trevor saddened at the ‘scene’. “I-I. . . I don't know about-” “Hurry Trevor! Marshal is getting beaten right now! He’s in pain and he is badly hurt! You have to do something, before they kill him.”

 

 

Trevor’s senses immediately heightened. Trevor knew that this wasn’t true but for some reason his mind was supplying him with images of a bloody Marshal on the ground. Marshal groaned in agony as he moved from side to side, holding his stomach where the blood was coming from. Trevor whimpered as he began to pull his restraints. “That’s it Trevor, keep trying. You have to save him, you have to save Marshal!” Amber yelled once again. Nick and Adam were watching everything with wide eyes.

 

 

They didn't expect that Trevor would react that way. “I. . . I-I can’t!” Trevor yelled as he pulled harder. “You have to, Marshal’s not gonna make it. You have to save him before it’s too late.” Trevor could feel his eyes began to water and his lower lip began to tremble. Marshal instinctively walked closer to calm him but Amber quickly stopped him.

 

 

Trevor whimpered, his sense was telling him to look for Marshal. It was telling him that Marshal was in danger. Trevor sniffed around and immediately smelled Marshal in the room. He was trying to tell himself that this was all an act, Marshal is okay. He’s fine and he’s not hurt. He was repeating it like it was a mantra but his body was reacting the complete opposite.

 

 

His body was shaking with anxiety. His stomach ached with the feeling that maybe Marshal really is in danger. His instincts were telling him to shift so that he can find Marshal but he restrained himself.  Just then, Amber unexpectedly punched Marshal in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain. Trevor’s ears lifted at the sound. He felt his teeth sharpen and his claws grow exponentially sharpen.

 

 

He involuntarily growled harshly. His claws dugged into the rope, cutting it by his wrists. When Trevor felt the rope loosen, he quickly pulled and thrashed to get it off.  The minute it was off, he felt someone pull of the blindfold. The light made him close his eyes but he knew by the scent that it was Marshal who had hugged him.  When his eyes adjusted he opened them to look at him, to make sure that he was indeed not hurt. Nick, Adam’s, and Amber’s eyes widened at what they saw.

 

 

Trevor’s eyes were glowing bright green but in his pupil was a bright gold color. His teeth (canines) were peeking out of his mouth and his claws were really sharp. Trevor had tears in his eyes when he laid them on Marshal. “It’s okay hun, you did so well. You escaped!” Marshal said happily as he hugged Trevor tightly.

 

 

Trevor pouted and whined as he returned the hug. “D-Did I save y-you?” He asked as tears rolled down his eyes. “You sure did, you saved me.  Because of you, I’m alive and with you. I will always be.” Marshal replied with a chuckle.

 

 

Nick sat up when he noticed that Trevor looked at his direction. “I. . . I’m sorry.” Trevor said as he hugged Marshal even tighter. Although Trevor was hugging Marshal, Nick somehow felt like that apology was for him.  “You did great Trevor. I’m sorry for putting you in that position.” Trevor shook his head as he cleared his tears. “No. . . don't apologize. I agreed to this so it’s okay. It was training, remember?” Amber smiled and also hugged Trevor. The three ended up in a three way hug, where Trevor was in the middle. Trevor smiled and laughed when the two of them placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

“Is this little experiment done already?” Adam asked. He had an emotionless expression on his face. Amber tsked “No we’re not, it’s my turn.” Adam widened his eyes. “You’re doing this too?” “Uh yeah! Trevor went through it so why not me? I’m gonna get tied up on a chair so Marshal, get to work!” “Yes ma’am.” Marshal responded as he took the rope from the bed and only tied Amber’s hands since the rope was ripped on one side. “Blindfold?” “You bet.”

 

 

Adam stood up without a word and left the room without looking back. “Geez, what’s up with him?” Amber asked but Marshal just shrugged. “Uhm. .. Trevor? How. . . how are you doing?” Nick asked softly. Trevor looked up at him and bit the inside of his lower lip. “I’m. . . I’m fine.” He responded as he scooted back to the headboard of the bed. “Can I. . . can I talk with you. . . for a bit?

 

 

We’ll be outside whilst they perform whatever they’re doing.” Trevor looked at Nick’s eyes and then turned to look at Marshal, who was already looking at him. “Let me know if you need me okay?” Marshal said which made Trevor nod. He stood up and walked out of the room, knowing that Nick would follow behind him.  Trevor instantly walked to the open window and sat at the edge, a leg dangling out of the window whilst the other laid on top of the window sill.

 

 

“Whoa careful, you’re gonna fall.” Nick said worriedly when he saw Trevor’s position. “No I won’t, trust me. Cat’s land on their feet anyways.” Trevor responded without looking at him. Nick sighed “Trevor. . . kitten, we need to talk.” “We are talking, what do you want?” Nick sighed once more and sat on the other side of the window, not touching Trevor what’s so ever. He remember the last time he touched Trevor and he practically pushed him. “I’m sorry. . . for not saying anything about Patricia. I. . . I don't have anything with her.

 

 

She’s just a friend and those times she was the one that-” “How’s she doing by the way?” Nick stopped at Trevor’s question. “I’m sorry?”  Trevor turned his head and stared into Nick’s eyes. “How is she doing?” “She’s. . . okay? Why do you ask?” Trevor shrugged as he turned to look out of the window.  “No reason, I was just wondering.” Nick sighed “Trevor, can we put this argument behind us? I don't want to be in a fight with you anymore.” Trevor stood silent for a while but then nodded.

 

 

Nick widened his eyes “For real? You’re forgiving me?” He asked hopefully. Trevor turned his head once again and stared at Nick’s face. “No, I’m moving past the argument but I’m not forgiving you.” Nick frowned “What? But why?” “Because, I’m not ready yet. I’m no longer mad at you but. . . I can’t forgive you.” Nick was shocked. With his eyes wide open, he got on his knees in front of Trevor.

 

 

“Tell me, what do I have to do for you to forgive me?” Trevor frowned sadly as he looked at Nick on the ground. “Give me time. That’s the only way I can forgive you.”  Nick stood silent. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice interrupted. “Hey Trevor do you think you can-” Daymia stopped when she saw Nick kneeling on the ground.

 

 

“Am I interrupting something?” “No, what’s wrong?” Trevor responded. “Oh uh, do you think you can bring something that Ace needs? It’s at the blacksmith.” Trevor nodded “Okay, I’ll go right away.” Nick widened his eyes and opened his mouth widely when he saw Trevor throw himself out of the window, head first. He quickly stood up and walked towards the window.

 

 

He was about to yell out Trevor’s name when he suddenly saw a bird flying. “Yeah, it’s a little concerning whenever he does that but they’re fine.” Daymia said before turning and leaving from where she came. Nick sighed as he stared out of the window. “If it’s time that you ask for. . . time I will give you but I will not give up. Not in a million years.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright you’re done. It’s not fair when you burn the ropes!” Marshal yelled as Amber laughed. “Hey it’s not my fault. It was an accident, don't worry about it though. We have another rope don't we?”  “Yeah but it’s my turn now.” “Yeah yeah” Amber grabbed the rope from Marshal’s hands and waited until he was fully laid on the bed. She tied one side of his hand on one side of the bed frame then the other.

 

 

“Alrighty, now the blindfold.” Amber got on top of Marshal and straddled him as she reached behind his head. “Hmm this sure brings back memories.” Amber said with a smirk. Marshal chuckled “Sure does but that’s not what we’re doing. Now hurry up, someone’ll walk in and get the wrong idea.” Amber laughed “Yeah, right. Someone like Trevor?” “Or maybe Adam?” Marshal responded with a knowing smirk.

 

 

Amber tsked and tightened the blindfold, causing Marshal to hiss. “Legs too?” “Uh sure? Why not.” Amber nodded and turned around, still straddling Marshal. She reached forward and began tying Marshal’s legs when the door opened once more. “Oh. . . I didn't think you were still doing this.” Nick said as he saw them. “Marshal is the last one. We thought ‘hey maybe will get tied on the bed’ hence, Marshal’s position.”

 

 

Nick nodded “Uh Marshal. . . I wanted to tell you something.” “That’s great and all but I don't think it’s the time for that.” Marshal said with sarcasm.  “Okay. . . uh Trevor went out to do something for Ace by the way. I’m sure e won’t be long.” “Hey Nick. . .did you fix everything?” Nick looked at Marshal’s blindfolded face before responding.

 

 

“No. . .” Marshal sighed “Maybe. . . just give him time. I’m sure that’s what he needs. He.. . he’s really upset you know. I. . . I don't like seeing him that way. I wish this issue could just be fixed.” Nick couldn’t tell if Marshal was actually telling the truth but he didn't want to worry about it now. “Yeah. . . well I’ll leave you to your. . . whatever you guys are doing.”

 

 

“Laters!” Amber yelled as Nick left the room. “Hey Marshy, why are you helping him? I thought you liked Trevor.” “I. . . I do but his happiness is more important than anything.” Amber hummed “I see. . . alright, let’s get this over with then yeah?” “Yeah sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Michael found his way to the west wing. He got the okay from Asher to roam wherever he liked as long as it’s not any of the studies or Edward’s room, Michael agreed. Michael stared at the beautiful painting on the ceiling. The bright blue sky covered the entirety and in the middle was the sun drawn beautifully. Michael then looked at the altar in the middle of the room.

 

 

“So this is where the Sun was this entire time.” Michael said as he stroked the stone altar. He then heard a noise of a door closing. He turned and saw a young blonde boy with a long baby blue button up shirt and very loose shorts. “Ah. . . you’re the Sea’s son. We haven’t been properly introduced, I am the Moon. who are you?” Michael asked. He waited for the boy to answer but when he didn't say a word, he opened his mouth once again.

 

 

“You know it’s rude to not say anything when someone asks. How old are you boy?” The boy patted his throat three times which made Michael furrow his eyebrows. “Can. . . can you not speak?” The boy shook his head no. “Ah, I see. I’m sorry for not knowing. Uh, so you’re the Sun’s. . . son? And the Sea is your Father?”  Jimmy nodded his head. “Hmm, well. . . I’m glad. The Sun has a family to come back to. I too have Strom. . . my brother but. . . I still can’t remember anything.

 

 

It frustrates me that I can’t respond or even remember anything. The look that he gives me when I just give him a blank face. . . somehow makes me sad. Even though I don't remember him, seeing him that way. . .” Michael sighed as he sat on the ground, back leaned on the stone altar. “I wish there was a way for me to get my memories back.” Jimmy stepped forward and sat in front of Michael.  He reached his hand out, palm facing up and waited for Michael to hold it. When Michael finally did notice it, he hesitantly reached his hand out and intertwined it with Jimmy’s.

 

 

Michael was gone. He was somewhere else entirely. It happened so fast, he didn't realize when it did. Around him was a large open field of white flowers. The sky was filled with clear fluffy clouds. Michael turned to look in front of him and saw Jimmy were he last saw him. “Where. . . where are we?” Michael asked as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

 

 

‘We in my home.’ Michael looked in front of him with wide eyes. “You. . . I thought you said you can’t speak.” Jimmy smiled at him. “I. . . I not can speak. Only when I am home I speak.” “How. . . how did we get here?” “I not know how. I can come home when I want. It’s more when sleeping.  Mother allows me.” Jimmy responded with a wide smile. “Does the others know that you can do this?” “Only Father but no one else. I don't have Mother’s permission. I bring Moon here though. Mother don't get angry.”

 

 

Michael chuckled “I don't think you should do that then. Where. . . where is he anyways?” Jimmy shrugged “I not know. I sometimes see Mother, I sometimes don't.”  Michael smiled gently at him “Do you think you can tell him that the Moon wants to talk to him?” Jimmy smiled widely and nodded his head. “Yes, I do favor for Moon.” Michael chuckled and moved his other hand to ruffle Jimmy’s hair. “Thank you. You know, you’re a cute kid.” Jimmy then let Michael’s hand go, which made the flowery field disappear.

 

 

“What’s going on here?” Jimmy and Michael turned around and saw Adrik by the doorway. Adrik looked from Jimmy to Michael. He then stared from Michael’s hand which was on Jimmy’s head then to Jimmy’s hand that just separated from Michael’s. “What’s going on here?” Adrik asked once more. Michael looked at Jimmy then back to Adrik and cleared his throat. “I was just speaking to the boy, nothing more. I didn't know he couldn’t speak so I was trying to improvise.”

 

 

“His name is not boy, it’s Jimmy and he’s the Celestial of the Sky. Jimmy, come here.” Jimmy smiled at Adrik and stood up, walking towards him. “What happened? Did he do something to you?” Adrik whispered. Jimmy shook his head no. “I don’t know why you’re getting defensive Dark, I was just speaking to him.” Michael said with a frown. “Is there perhaps something between you and the Sky?” Adrik tsked “What’s it to you?” Michael frowned deeper at that. “I’m sorry Celestial but did you just talk back?

 

 

I don’t know what it is you think I tried to do with the Sky but I honestly don't care. Either way, that doesn’t give you the right to talk back that way.  I am the Moon and as such, you will respect me. Do you understand Celestial?” Adrik bowed his head automatically. He tried to pick his head up but he just couldn’t. All he could do was agree. The Moon was too strong for him to resist. “Next time, know your place.” Michael said as he passed by Adrik. He then looked at Jimmy and smiled at him.

 

 

“I’ll see you later Sky.” Jimmy nodded as Michael left the room. Jimmy glanced towards Adrik and saw that he still had his head bowed. He also noticed that Adrik’s eyes seemed. . . disappointed?  Jimmy linked his hand with Adrik’s and pulled him out of the room with him. He walked hand and hand with him until they stopped outside the forest.

 

 

He turned and saw that Adrik was still looking towards the ground. Jimmy pouted and once again dragged him into the forest. “Jimmy. . . where are you taking me?” Adrik asked as he finally lifted his head. Jimmy, obviously, didn't answer and continued walking. He once again stopped until they were at the fields entrance. He sat down and patted the ground next to him so that Adrik could sit too. Adrik sighed “Why did you bring me here?” Jimmy turned to look at him and placed both his hands on either side of Adrik’s face.

 

 

He giggled when he saw Adrik’s pout and unamused face. “I don't know what you’re doing but cut it out. I’m not in the mood.” Adrik removed Jimmy’s hands and looked out at the field. Jimmy pouted and began to flail his hands around in front of Adrik to catch his attention but Adrik kept turning away. Jimmy saddened at the idea that Adrik was ignoring him. Jimmy then stood up and walked in front of him and tried to force him to turn his head, Adrik resisted. Jimmy’s pout hardened. He then took desperate measure to get Adrik to stop ignoring him.

 

 

Jimmy moved forward and straddled Adrik, one leg on either side of him. That definitely got Adrik’s attention. He widened his eyes and his eyebrows lifted, he moved his face to look at Jimmy with surprise. Jimmy smiled widely at finally getting Adrik to look at him. He wrapped his arms around Adrik’s shoulders and brought him into a hug. “Ji- Jimmy, what are you doing?”

 

 

Jimmy moved his head to look at Adrik and tilted his head to the side at the look Adrik was giving him. The was a pinkish tone on Adrik’s cheeks and his eyes were fully wide. Jimmy reached out and gently touched Adrik’s pinkish cheeks. He felt the warmness on them as his fingers glided from cheek to cheek. He then brought his eyes back into Adrik’s when he felt Adrik press his hand on his cheek.

 

 

Jimmy felt a sudden warmness on his cheeks when he saw an unrecognizable look in Adrik’s eyes. His eyes looked softer, way different than their normal look. Jimmy was confused at what was going on. Adrik had his hand on Jimmy’s cheek and he could feel Adrik’s finger moving back and forth on his cheekbone.

 

 

“Jimmy. . . I need you to get off me. I. . . I don't want to hurt you or even scare you. I. . . I don't want to make the same mistake I did when I met you. I need you to get off. . . or I won’t be able to stop. I need to know if this is what you want.” Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows at that. ‘Is I what want?’ Jimmy asked himself.

 

 

Jimmy’s eyebrows slightly raised up when he felt Adrik’s other hand rest on his hip. He looked at his hip then to Adrik and widened his eyes. Adrik’s nose was touching his own. Jimmy felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. He could feel Adrik’s breath hit him directly on his face. He could feel his warmness. A sudden memory appeared in Jimmy’s head. The memory of Adrik, holding Jimmy against a wall. Adrik had Jimmy’s leg hooked around him and he was moving, pushing Jimmy harder against the wall. Jimmy didn't know what it meant, he still doesn’t.

 

 

But what he does know is that it felt really good. Adrik’s mouth suddenly went dry at the look Jimmy had. He was blushing a pretty pink and he could feel Jimmy tightening his legs which were around him. “Jimmy. . . I need you to get off before I do something that I might regret.” Adrik said as he angled his head to the right. Jimmy responded by slightly closing his eyes unconsciously.

 

 

Adrik took it as an okay to proceed. He closed his eyes as he moved forward. Adrik brushed his lips against Jimmy’s and slowly felt Jimmy move his. He moved both hands around him, bringing him closer to his chest.  Adrik could feel the tension slowly rising as Jimmy’s arms tightened around his shoulders. Adrik’s lips were moving with more firmness, with purpose.

 

 

His hands began to move on Jimmy’s back, to his waist, and finally to his bottom. Jimmy gasped and leaned his head back when he felt Adrik begin to leave kisses on his neck. Jimmy whimpered when he felt a slight pain on his neck. He was beginning to feel strange. He felt like he wanted something so bad but he didn't know what it was.

 

 

He felt like what Adrik was giving him was not enough. He wanted more, he needed more. Jimmy looked down at Adrik and they once again attached their lips together. “W-Wait. . . wait Jimmy. . . I can’t.” Adrik said as he pecked Jimmy’s lips. “Not here . . . not now. I don't want anyone to say that. . . that I just wanted that.

 

 

Jimmy, I. . . Jimmy do you want to be with me? Do you want to be by my side and only with me?” Jimmy looked into Adrik’s eyes. He was out of breath, they both were. Jimmy bit his bottom lip and nodded. Just then, Adrik gently smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.  “Come, let’s go to my room. We won’t go all the way today. . . but I can make you feel good if that’s what you want.” Adrik said as he looked deeply into Jimmy’s eyes.

 

 

“Is that what you want? Do you want to feel good?” Jimmy nodded and yelped when Adrik suddenly stood up, still carrying him. “Okay then, close your eyes and hold on tight.”  Once Jimmy did, Adrik casted his black shadow fog that immediately consumed them.

 


	48. Enigma Chapter Forty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you can already tell, I'm no longer uploading on Saturdays because I've been rather busy. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though :)

 

Jimmy opened his eyes when he felt the bounciness of the bed under him. He looked around and widened his eyes when he saw that he was no longer outside but in Adrik’s room. He felt the bed dip and saw that Adrik was towering on top of him. He was in between his legs, each leg pitched up on either side of him.

 

 

“If you want me to stop, kick me. Okay?” Jimmy didn't understand why he would kick him but he nodded nonetheless. Adrik then proceeded to kiss Jimmy once more. This time, the kiss was much more deeper. Jimmy could feel Adrik’s tongue on his. He also felt Adrik’s hands sneak under his shirt.

 

 

He gasped when Adrik lightly touched his chest. Adrik moved down to kiss alongside his neck as he pulled Jimmy’s shirt to forcefully unbutton it.  His mouth immediately went to his collarbones when the shirt finally revealed Jimmy’s chest and stomach. Jimmy whimpered as he arched his back, making Adrik press closer.

 

 

Adrik moved his hands towards Jimmy’s pants. He slowly unbuttoned them, giving Jimmy enough time to back away if he wanted to. He didn't. He let Jimmy free and then did the same to himself. Jimmy was far too out of it to fully understand but he didn't really want to. All he wanted was Adrik to do more.

 

 

He moaned loudly when he felt Adrik’s hand wrap around him. Adrik brought both of them together and moved against him, both in his hand. He felt Adrik’s breath against his neck and heard his groans as he did. Jimmy needed to grab onto something, anything. One hand held onto Adrik’s arm, digging his nails sharply into his skin. The other unconsciously went behind Adrik’s head, pulling Adrik’s hair, which made him hiss.

 

 

Adrik pressed his body closer to him as his pace began to fasten. He could feel Jimmy thrash with the need to finish, he could see him. They both were panting and they both were sweating. He was close, so close. And then, after awhile, it suddenly ended. They were both left with heavy breathing. Jimmy was still clinging onto Adrik as he caught his breath.

 

 

Once Adrik’s breath slightly regulated, he moved to look directly onto Jimmy’s face. “Jimmy. . .” He waited until Jimmy was looking at him directly to continue. Jimmy was still bright red, his pupils were still slightly blown and his body was slowly losing consciousness. “Jimmy. . . I think I’m in love with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Alright, you’re good to go. Just make sure not to do anything that’ll hurt it.” “Thank you so much John, you have no idea how grateful I am to finally have these bandages off.” Phil said as John finished up. “I know for sure you’ll go straight to wok now but do keep in mind that everyone is worried about you. I know for sure that you don't want to be a burden but really, you’re not.

 

 

In a way, you’re like all of our parent. The crew, the two princes, Edward, and even the Captain himself. You took care of us, even though no one told you to. I’m really thankful Phil, truly.” Phil smiled happily, eyes getting teary by the second. “I. . . there’s nothing to thank me for. I just want to be there for all of you. You guys are my family.” “And you’re ours.” Phil and John hugged each other for a brief while. Soon after, Phil was off to his daily duties.

 

 

“Hey, I heard you were going to get your bandages off. I’m glad.” Namir said as he walked next to Phil. “Y-Yeah. . . hey uhm, can we talk about. . .you know. . . later?” Namir smiled gently “Yeah, we’ll talk later. For the meantime, would you like my help for something?” “Namir! Can you please come here please?”

 

 

Namir and Phil turned and saw Vlaire, waving her hand around. “Ah, I’ll be back then.” “No worries, I have my duties to attend so. . . excuse me.” Phil slightly bowed his head and headed off to the kitchen. Namir sighed as he saw Phil leave. “You’ve been after that gentlemen since we got here but he hasn’t bat an eye has he?” Vlaire asked with a smirk.

 

 

“No. . . but I’m not giving up. How about you?” Vlaire’s smirk morphed into a frown. “No. . . prince Adam doesn’t seem to be interested in me. Every single time I approach him, he leaves or says an excuse to leave.” Namir patted Vlaire’s head “Don’t worry, I’m sure someday you’ll find someone.

 

 

It’s. . . it’s hard for someone to notice you and when you finally think you’ve fallen in love, something always butts in.” Vlaire smiled sadly up at Namir “I’m sorry brother.” “It’s okay. . . just because something doesn’t happen like you want, doesn’t mean you should give up.

 

 

I’ll talk to you later yeah?” “Yeah. . . bye” Vlaire responded as Namir walked away. Vlaire sighed, ever since she’s got here, she’s felt alone.  She thought maybe Adam or even the King himself would spend time with her but ala, she was alone. She could ask her brother but she didn't want to get in the way when he was with Phil.

 

 

“Well. . . I guess I’ll just go back to my room then.” Vlaire walked the corridors until she suddenly ran into a girl. “Oh, please excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you.” “Oh no, don't worry about it. I was looking for someone myself and I guess I just wasn’t paying attention. You’re that one princess huh?” Vlaire nodded at the girl in front of here.

 

 

“My name is Vlaire, princess of Naunia and you are?” The girl smiled “I’m Patricia uh, the human? That’s what the Celestials are calling me anyways.” Vlaire frowned “Oh. . . that doesn’t seem very nice. It’s kind of degrading no?” Patricia chuckled softly. “No. . . I’m alright. The crew and even Phil treats me normally.

 

 

You know. . . sometimes I just think I should just leave. I have nothing with these people, yeah they saved me but that doesn’t mean I should stay with them right?”  Vlaire frowned at Patricia’s statement. “Hey, don't look so down. Maybe these people will help you? You shouldn’t give up no matter what. And if you need a friend, I’m here for you.

 

 

I only speak to my brother here so having some company is definitely welcomed.” Patricia smiled gratefully at Vlaire. “Thank you princess Vlaire, I’ll definitely take up on that offer.” “Good, I’ll be looking forward to our friendship.” Vlaire said with a smile. “Alrighty then, I’ll see you later?” “Yeah sure, once again. . . thank you princess Vlaire.”

 

 

“Don't worry about it. Look for me whenever you want.” Vlaire responded with a smile as she turned and left. Vlaire sighed happily “I finally have a friend!”  She yelled to herself. She continued walking forward, towards her room when she suddenly stopped at the sight of Edwin passing through. “That’s. . . prince Edwin right?”

 

 

She asked as she tiptoed after him. She followed him into the royal garden. He sat on the bench, looking at the open area of the garden, silent as ever. ‘Is he. . . blind?’ “Why are you hiding? There’s no need to hide.” Vlaire suddenly jumped at the sound of Edwin’s voice. “Ah!. . . uh forgive me my prince! I didn't know if I had permission to approach.”

 

 

“You don't need such thing. If you want to speak to someone, you walk up to them. Do not hide or people will think you’re an enemy.” “An enemy? Why is that?” Vlaire asked as she slowly walked forward. “We Celestials. . . have a tendency of not trusting people much, mainly humans. That’s why we tend to stay away from them.” Vlaire’s face brightened.

 

 

“Oh? Is that the reason prince Adam avoids me? I just have to gain his trust right?! Yes, I’ll do just that and then maybe he won’t reject me anymore.”  “Princess Vlaire, has Adam rejected you before?” “He did not tell you?” Edwin shifted his head to face his lap. “No, I haven’t properly spoken to him.”

 

 

Vlaire tilted her head to the side. “Why? I thought the two of you were close? Or well that’s what my brother said.” Edwin sighed “It’s a long story but more importantly, why do you insist on pursuing Adam?” “Huh? What do you mean?” Vlaire asked with a frown. “For one, I don't think you should further insist if he has reject you more than once.” Vlaire blushed embarrassedly.

 

 

“I. . . I was rejected but. . but you said-!” “A lady should not lower herself and beg a man to seek his attention.” “I!. . . I don’t know what-” “You are a princess no? You should have people begging you, not the other way around.” “No I!. . . I. .” Vlaire felt a tear roll down her face. “You’re right. . .” She said softly.

 

 

“I’ve been trying to get his attention because only then will I be relevant in my family. . . in my own land. I’m only good for marrying off to another prince. I thought. . . that if maybe I was married to Adam, then I’ll finally be accepted as an actual princess.” Vlaire bursted out crying. She quickly tried to wipe her tears but it was all in vain.

 

 

“I’m a failure. . . a bastard. . . I’m a disgrace! A product of sin.” Vlaire cried and cried. She felt movement next to her. She expected Edwin to leave her cry alone. Leave her just like everyone else did but instead, he reached out to her and raised her head by her chin. She widened her eyes when she saw Edwin, emotionless face staring down at her.

 

 

“Do not cry for things that you have no control over. You did not ask to be born nor did you ask to be a child out of marriage. If anything, you should be proud.  Even though you are a product of an out of marriage relationship, you still kept your head high and took the crown as princess. You are here, representing your kingdom in another country.

 

 

You may not be of pure blood but you, you have the most purest soul in a human that I have ever seen. Your soul is beautiful. I see nothing of sin in you.” Vlaire widened her eyes even more. Her cheeks blushed a deeper red as she listened to Edwin’s words. “I. . . I. . . t-thank you.” “Vlaire” “Y-Yes?” Vlaire asked nervously. “Stay pure. . . stay beautiful. And one day, I will be happy to receive you.” Vlaire instantly stood up. “I uh. . I-I have t-to go n-now!

 

 

T-thank you s-so much for your words prince E-Edwin! I uh. . g-goodbye!” Edwin raised his eyebrows at her sudden leave. “Was it something I said?” He asked himself. The sound of laughter was heard from his right side. “Wow! I have never thought that you would be such a flirt! Who knew!!” Vincent yelled as he doubled laughing.

 

 

“Flirting? I wasn’t flirting.” “What do you mean not flirting?! You were definitely flirting. She was so shy and embarrassed!” Vincent said, still laughing. “I was not flirting, I was telling her the truth.” Vincent stopped laughing and stared up at him with surprise. “The truth? What do you mean by that?”  “Just that, the truth. She does have the most purest soul a human can have.” “And what about you receiving her deal?” Edwin furrowed his eyebrows “Also the truth. When she dies, I will be the one to receive her soul.

 

 

And just like I told her, I’ll be happy to. A pure soul is a very rare and majestic thing to have in the afterworld. She will be reborn into something great.” Vincent squinted “Huh. . . looks like you’re naturally smooth then. Anyways, have you seen Barbara?” “Electricity? No I have not.” Vincent hummed “Okay, laters.” Vincent left, leaving Edwin who was mildly confused by his interaction with princess Vlaire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The room was dark. Jimmy was asleep whilst Adrik stared at him. He was in a trance like state as her carefully caressing Jimmy’s cheek with his fingers. He couldn’t believe what actually happened. He and Jimmy made love. It might’ve not been all the way but he still felt the gravity of the situation. But that wasn’t the only thing that surprised him.

 

 

What worried him most was that he confessed to Jimmy. He told him that he loved him and Jimmy responded to him by giving him a long loving kiss. ‘Did he accept my feelings or was that just an act caused by the moment?’ Adrik asked himself. He sighed and looked out the window. It was probably the middle of the night now.

 

 

Jimmy has been asleep since he had cleaned him up after their passionate moment. ‘Should I wake him?’ “Jimmy? Jimmy wake up.” Adrik whispered as he moved closer to him. Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around Adrik, tucking his face on his shoulder. Adrik chuckled “Jimmy, love, wake up. You haven’t eaten since lunch.

 

 

Let’s go down and have a snack yeah?” Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Adrik and smiled widely when their eyes met.  But then suddenly his eyes widened and his cheeks turned to a bright red when he remembered what they did. Adrik chuckled once more. “What’s wrong? Did you have flashbacks? Don't get shy on me now, we’ve just started.” Adrik pressed a peck on Jimmy’s forehead followed by a peck on both of Jimmy’s eyes.

 

 

He then stood staring into Jimmy’s eyes before kissing his lips slowly. Jimmy closed his eyes and returned the kiss. “Jimmy. . . stay with me? Be mine and only mine?” Jimmy blushed and nodded as he surged forward to give Adrik another kiss. Jimmy suddenly gasped when he felt Adrik move his hand to his legs, which were bare. Jimmy instantly moved away at the foreign feeling. Adrik got surprised at his sudden movement “You really did get shy on me didn't you?

 

 

After all we did, you’re getting shy from me touching you?” Jimmy bit his bottom lip and nodded. He quickly covered his face when Adrik moved on top of him. He knew that Adrik was also bare. “Jimmy, look at me.” Jimmy didn't move and instead whined. Adrik moved his hand and brought it to Jimmy’s thigh to caress it. Jimmy jolted but remained still as possible.

 

 

“Jimmy, don't be shy around me. I want you to be comfortable when you’re with me. I want you to show me all of you.” Adrik moved the covers away from Jimmy but Jimmy instantly hugged himself at the sudden coldness. He wrapped his arms and legs towards his middle to shield away from Adrik’s eyes. “Jimmy, don't hide from me. Let me feel you.”

 

 

One by one, Adrik moved Jimmy’s limbs away, giving them a slight peck as he did. Once Jimmy was uncovered in front of him, he began to leave gentle kisses on each part of Jimmy’s body. “There, don't hide away from me anymore okay? I’ve seen all of you and I kissed all of you. You’re mine now okay?” Jimmy pouted flusteredly and nodded.

 

 

“Come on, let’s put some clothes on and get something for you to eat. We can come back to sleep depending what time it is okay?” Jimmy once again nodded and followed after Adrik. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher was awake. He couldn’t sleep for some reason. Every single time he would close his eyes, he would see pure darkness.  He didn't know what happened to him but for some reason he no longer like the dark. At least not by himself. He figured it was because he was no longer a Night Celestial but it was still odd.

 

 

He stood out in the balcony, looking at the sky. The stars would twinkle each time he looked another direction. Asher always liked the night sky.  He would think the night sky was far more beautiful than the day’s but now. . . now he thinks otherwise. Looking at the sky now, Asher noticed something different.

 

 

Something he never actually wondered but now he notices. The moon. . . ever since Michael arrived, the moon is no longer visible in the sky.  The moon always light up his bedroom with its bright light but ever since Michael’s got here, it stopped. “Will the sun no longer be visible once Edward returns?”

 

 

Now that he thinks about it, when Edward was with him on the ship, the sun was also out but when Edward became a full fledge Celestial, it was no longer there. The heat and the clarity were but not the sun. It wasn’t visible anymore, which at the time, terrified him. “Asher?” Asher turned around at the sound of his name.

 

 

“Ah Edwin, what are you doing up so early?” He asked as Edwin walked out to the balcony with him. “I couldn’t sleep so I just ended up getting up. You’re use to it no?” Asher chuckled “Yeah, I am. How have you been Edwin? I haven’t seen you all that much recently, why’s that?” Edwin turned his head to look at the ground.

 

 

“I. . . no reason. I just feel like isolating myself sometimes. Don't worry, it’s nothing. . . really.” Asher hummed as he stared at Edwin’s reaction. “Hey, you do know that I’m there for you whenever you need to speak to someone right? We may have not had a perfect relationship but. . . I’m still your uncle.

 

 

You’re still family. I want to be there for you whenever I can. And. . . I know Arthur is your father and all but. . . I wouldn’t mind if you would treat me as such too.”  Edwin raised his eyebrows with confusion “My. . . my father?” “Yeah but you know. . . like figuratively.” “Oh. . . okay.” Edwin responded.

 

 

“Well then, it’s time for me to get to work. Take it easy okay?” “Okay.” Edwin sighed as he began to walk back to his room. Asher. . . he hasn’t had that much interaction with him. If anything, Edwin doesn’t want any relation with him. It’s not that he doesn’t like him its. . . he doesn’t want to get attached to anyone for in case he. . .

 

 

For in case he has to pass them over. Edwin sighed once more before someone bumped into him. “Oh Jimmy, sorry I didn't mean to-” Edwin’s eyes widened when he saw Jimmy.  “Jimmy your soul. . . you’ve been tainted.” Edwin didn't give Jimmy any time to react. Edwin quickly ran upstairs to the only person he knew that could’ve tainted Jimmy, Adrik.

 

 

“I knew it! You tainted him! He’s no longer pure because of you!” Edwin yelled as he grabbed Adrik by the collar of his shirt.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Adrik yelled back as he pushed Edwin away from him. “You tainted him. . . you tainted him with your black soul. Thanks to you, Jimmy can no longer. . .”

 

 

“Shut the hell up, Jimmy can do whatever the hell he wants!” “Jimmy doesn’t know what he wants! He was pure! He didn't know from right from to wrong. You. . . you manipulated him.” “Manip- are you crazy?! I did no such thing.” “Oh yeah?! Then why did you take advantage of him huh?! Why did you taint him with your sick desires?!”

 

 

“Because I lov-. . . because I. . .” Edwin stood quiet at Adrik’s revelation. “I. . . I love him. And it doesn’t matter what you or anyone else says. I will always be near him. I will protect him with my own life if it’s necessary.” Edwin was shocked “H-How. . . how are you able to love when. . .” “When what?”

 

 

Edwin shook his head “No. . . no nothing. . .nothing.” Edwin turned away and walked out of the room and into his own.  “How. . . how is he able to love? He’s not suppose to he. . . his soul is. . . black. He isn’t supposed to love anyone. . . not even himself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A complete two weeks had passed since the incident. Edwin had kept himself away from others. Even more so than he did before. He would rarely come out of his room. “Hey Edwin? It’s me Adam, can I come in?” Edwin remained silent. He didn't want to see anyone. He was confused. He was shocked at Adrik’s deceiving revelation. Edwin heard Adam sigh “I’m coming in Edwin, whether you like it or not.” Adam opened the door and let himself in. he immediately walked towards Edwin’s bed and sat down next to him.

 

 

“Edwin, you’ve been cooped up in here for two weeks. What’s going on?” “I. . . why does things happen when they’re not suppose to? It’s unexplainable. . . something that shouldn’t. . . is.” Adam frowned “What? Edwin, I won’t be able to understand you if you don't explain yourself.” “No. . . I can’t. Why. . . why don't we change the conversation.”

 

 

“But what about you? Something has been in your mind for awhile now and I want to help you.” “How’s your relationship with the princess?” Edwin questioned, changing the conversation. “. . . what? My relationship with the princess? What relationship? I. . . I don't-” Edwin chuckled softly “So you haven’t noticed?” “Noticed? Noticed what?” “She likes you. She’s been trying to get your attention for awhile now.”

 

 

Adam scratched his head awkwardly “Uh. . . I don't. . . I’m not really interested.” “You should tell her.” “But. . . how?” Adam asked. “Tell her you’re interested in someone else.” Adam blushed at Edwin’s words “I. . . I’m not with her though!” “Yeah but you like her, so what’s the difference?” “I. . . I think she might like another.” Edwin tilted his head “Another? Do you mean Marshal?” Adam sighed defeatedly. “See. . . everyone has noticed. They all guessed who I’m talking about without me telling them.”

 

 

“Well, they are always together but, I don't think they’re together.” “Oh? And why not?” Edwin hummed “I just get that vibe. Maybe they messed around but I don't think they’re together.” “Messed. . . around? You. . . you really think so?” Adam asked with a slight pout. Edwin sighed “Yeah but don't get sappy. It’s just a hunch. Come let’s go.”

 

 

Adam perked up at that. “You’re coming out?” Edwin chuckled and patted Adam’s shoulder “Yeah. . .thanks.” “For what? I couldn’t even help you.”  “No but. . . you made me realize that I shouldn’t think about something for too long. If things happen. . . I guess I should just accept them.”

 

 

“I. . . I made you realize that?” “Yeah, now let’s go. I’m getting hungry.” Adam laughed “Yeah okay. Oh and also, can we not separate anymore? I. . . I missed you. I missed my brother.” Edwin smiled “Yeah, I missed you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The morning went calmly. Everyone did their perspective chores and duties, even Asher. He felt calmed but also anxious at the same time. It was a weird feeling but he felt strange. He felt like he was waiting. . . waiting for something to happen but he just didn't know what. He sighed as he got back to his paperwork. “Asher? Is something wrong?” Joshua asked. “If you’re tired, you should rest. We have everything under control.” Arthur added.

 

 

“No, I’m not tired it’s just. . . I just feel weird.” “Weird? Weird how?” “I don't know. . . anxious?” Arthur hummed “Maybe you should have John check you. It’s not a good sign to feel anxiousness out of nowhere.” Adrik nodded “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Adrik stood up from his chair to leave from the room when the door was pulled open.

 

 

“Your majesty!” One of the Naunian guards yelled. “There’s enemy ships out on the coast! They’re aiming their canons.” Asher widened his eyes at the information.  Without another word, Asher ran out of the room. “Guards! Protect the town! Make sure to take down anyone who gets on the beaches by all means necessary!”

 

 

“Yes sir!” The guards yelled as they all scurried away. “Audra, Armon! Come with me!” “What’s going on?!” They both asked worriedly. “We’re under attack! Joshua, let the others know!”  “Yes your majesty!” He yelled as he quickly left. “Sea, I’ll go with you.” Michael yelled as he followed after them. They all quickly left for combat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Guys! There’s an attack! We have to go help!” Joshua yelled as he entered the kitchen where the crew and Namir were. “There’s an attack?!” They all yelled in unison.  “Yes, Asher is already heading towards the beaches.” “Come on men! Let’s go kick some ass!” “Yeah!!” The crew yelled as they all ran to get their weapons.

 

 

“Wait Phil! Where are you going?!” Namir asked as he quickly grabbed Phil’s arm. “Where else? To help the others!” “No, you’ll get yourself killed. You can’t go, stay with me and I’ll protect you.” Phil frowned and pulled his arm away from Namir. “I’m sorry your highness but before a chef or the castle’s keeper I am a pirate and a pirate I will die.”

 

 

Namir widened his eyes at his words. “A. . . pirate?” “Yes, a pirate. I’ve been a pirate for so long and I will not go back. I am a pirate, a pirate that will risk their life for their captain!” Phil ran out of the kitchen, leaving the servants to run around worriedly and Namir who stood shocked at the the revelation. “Phil. . . is a pirate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Nick! We’re under attack!” Nick widened his eyes when Joshua came printing through. “Under attack? Barbara, Vincent, let’s go!” The three of them ran out as quick as they could.  Joshua on the other hand, ran towards Trevor’s room, knowing that Marshal, Amber, and Trevor would be there. “Trevor! We’re under attack, Asher already went to fight them!”

 

 

Marshal, Amber, and Trevor instantly stood up and looked at each other with worry “Where’s Adam, Edwin and Jimmy?!” Trevor asked worriedly.  “I don't know but I’ll go look for them now.” “In the meantime, let’s go help the others.” The all nodded at Marshal and all went to assist the others.

 

 

Joshua then ran to look for Adam, Edwin, and Jimmy. He looked everywhere but didn't find either. “Please, please tell me you’re all okay!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“What the hell is going on??” Adrik asked as he saw guards running back and forth. “There’s an attack.” Adrik turned when he heard Edwin. “An attack?” “Yes. . . but some are on the beaches already. . . multiple.” “Damn it. . .” Adri ksaid as he looked at a worried Jimmy. “Adam, take Jimmy!” Adrik widened his eyes at what Edwin yelled.

 

 

“What?! But what about you guys!” “Adam, just do it! You have to protect Jimmy! He’s vulnerable and he doesn’t know how to fight.”  Adam looked from Jimmy to Edwin. “Okay. . . come Jimmy, let’s go!” Adam quickly grabbed Jimmy and ran the other direction. Adrik turned to look at Edwin “Is something here?”

 

 

“Yes. . . and it’s coming this way.” Not another second later, almost ten men came into view. The men looked like ordinary men but for some reason, call of their eyes were glowing white. “What. . . what’s wrong with them?” Adrik asked as he looked at every one of them. “They’re being manipulated.” “By who?”

 

 

“A Celestial” Adrik raised his eyebrows at the information. Before he could question anymore, the men ran towards them and began their attack.  Adrik took five and Edwin took the other five. Without activating their abilities, they took down the majority of them with their basic combat fighting but it was all in vain.

 

 

“Who the fuck is doing this?!” Adrik yelled. The men he just took down, once again stood up on their feet with merely a scratch. “I guess I have no choice.”  Adrik’s eyes began to glow, instead of only his pupil, all of his eye turned black. Black smoke seeped out of his feet, consuming anyone who dares to come near him.

 

 

One by one, the men started screaming as they were consumed by the smoke. Each one, yelling a loud sound of terror before they landed on the floor, lifeless. Adrik turned to assist Edwin but to his surprise, he didn't need his help. Edwin had all five of the men, on their knees. Their both hands on their heads, yelling him to stop.

 

 

Edwin slowly walked towards them and as he does, he reaches for his blindfold. A white misty fog began to cover the view when Edwin finally takes his blindfold off. Adrik widened his eyes at the sight. On one eye, it’s a bright baby blue, lighter than the morning sky. On the other eye, it’s a deep bright red with a light gold tone in the middle.

 

 

He closed his eyes before speaking “What pitiful souls, wallowing in sin. Souls suffering in darkness. Surrender yourself to the sun, become one with the light. Let our God of heaven and hell condemn you.” Edwin leaned towards them as he closed his eyes. “Tainted.” He said before opening his eyes. Instead of the one baby blue eye, both his eyes were a deep red color.

 

 

Instead of his usual white hair, his hair turned midnight black. Adrik was shocked at everything that was going on. The five men immediately began wallowing with agony. They yelled out that they were in pain, that they were sorry. They were yelling out for forgiveness. “Sinners don't deserve forgiveness. You’re all going to hell, were all your sins will repeat over and over. The people you’ve killed will mock you and torture you for all eternity.

 

 

Farewell, sinners. May you all rot and suffer for all your miserable everlasting lives.” Adrik swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw black shadow hands drag the men into the floor. He felt a tug, which made him look down and saw that the shadow hands were coming from him. ‘He’s. . . he’s using my ability against my will?’ Adrik asked to himself. He never thought that Edwin, pure and always positive Edwin, would have this terrifying ability.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Come on Jimmy! We have to hurry!” Adam yelled as he and Jimmy ran out of the castle. They were both panting but Adam wasn’t going to stop until he found a safe place to hide Jimmy. They were still running when they were instantly stopped. Adam turned to see what it was and saw that a woman had grabbed Jimmy’s arm.

 

 

“Oh who do we have here. If it isn’t our dear old Sky. What happened to you? You’re all scrawny looking.” The woman said as she looked at Jimmy.  “Hey! Leave him alone!” Adam yelled when Jimmy began thrashing in her hold. She let go when she heard Adam’s voice. “Huh? Oh, you must be the Sun’s boy. Look at you, you have your Father’s eyes. . . my kings eyes. Too bad you look more like that wretched Sun who stole my king from me.”

 

 

“What? What are you talking about? Your king?” “Oh? Has my dear pirate captain not say anything to you? How disappointing. Well then, why don't I introduce myself then. My name is Morgana, I am the Siren queen and your Father is my king. He belongs by my side but that cursed Sun stole him from me! He wrapped him around his finger with you.”

 

 

Adam glared at her “No. . . no you’re wrong!! My Father loved my Dad, he still does!” Morgana laughed hysterically “What a naïve boy you are. Tell me, do you think your Father likes being here? He’s the Celestial of the Sea. Here, he’s miserable. He’s practically a fish on land, stuck without being able to sail like his heart desires. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself!”

 

 

Adam shook his head as he quickly grabbed Jimmy and moved him to stand behind him. “Nuh uh, the Sky is coming with me. Sky come, we have to get back to our duties.”  Morgana glared at Jimmy when he didn't listen. “Sky! I said come!!” Jimmy instantly recoiled closer to Adam, grabbing his shirt with pure fear. Morgana practically growled at Jimmy’s disobedience. “Voyer I will not say this again! Come here!” “He’s not Voyer! His name is Jimmy!” Adam yelled as he threw a punch at Morgana when she walked closer.

 

 

“How dare you, you imbecile! I’ll teach you to ever lay a hand on me!” Morgana yelled as she grabbed Adam from the arm and threw him back. Jimmy instantly ran towards him and hugged him from the back. “Look at you, crying like a child. It really isn’t you in there huh Voyer?” Morgana asked as she saw Jimmy crying and clinging onto Adam.

 

 

“What a shame, I guess I’ll just have to kill you along with this bastard of a child.” Morgana raised her hand in the air, a triton suddenly appearing on her palm. She grabbed it and brought it down forcefully to impale both Adam and Jimmy at the same time but in the last minute she stopped. A bright light surrounded both Adam and Jimmy.

 

 

A bright light that immediately made Jimmy and Adam calm. “Huh. . . fine, but I won’t stay back for long! I’ll have you and your child’s head on a platter and serve it to my king. I’ll finally take him to were he belongs, beside me!” Morgana yelled as she took a few steps back. As quick as it came, the light left. “What. . . what was that?”

 

 

Adam asked as he turned to look at Jimmy. Jimmy still had tears in his eyes but he looked visibly happier. He tapped his chest where his heart would be. “Family?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Damn it! Their just too many!” Amber yelled as she fought three men. She had separated from Trevor and Marshal and ended up on her own. Luckily, there guys didn't seem difficult to defeat. The only issue, they kept standing when they were already down. “God damn it! Stay down!!” She yelled with anger. The angrier she got, the more powerful her flames became.

 

 

Soon, their bodies began to burn like incense, slow and painful. “Finally. . . I hope Marshal and Trevor are doing better.” She said before attacking once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Nick and some of the guards were fighting alongside each other. Vincent and Barbara seemed to have gone the other direction for he was the only Celestial around. He wasn’t expecting the enemy to be raise up again but he kept attacking. “Fuck! When will they finally be dead!” He yelled angrily. “Oh, looks like someone has an anger issue.”

 

 

Nick turned at the sound of a man’s voice. The voice was coming from three different people. “What the. . .” “Ah ah Nicholas, language. You wouldn’t want your dear brother the Moon hear you would you?” “Who. . . who is this!” He yelled angrily. “Oh what a disappointment. To think you would forget little ‘ol me. I didn't forget though.

 

 

I still remember your face as a child and the faces of your parents, your people. The yells of their pain and sorrow. The look of your parents before I killed them.” Nick widened his eyes “Ziou. . . you. . you coward! Stop hiding and come fight me!” He yelled angrily. Ziou tsked “It is not you who I want, it is the Moon. Unfortunately, you’re in my way.

 

 

Therefore, I will kill you.” Nick scoffed “And how are you gonna do that? Your puny men are nothing! They fall like a sack of potatoes.” Ziou chuckled “Very funny. I’ll defeat you like I’ll defeat your brother.” Nick widened his eyes when his body seized up. He fell to the ground, unable to move. “W-What. . what did you do to me?!”

 

 

“Ah Nicholas, you have lots to learn. Too bad it’s time for you to die. Farewell Nick, how much I would’ve like for you to witness me killing your brother.” The three men surged forward, swords on hand, ready to stab Nick when a loud growling sound was heard. In an instant, the men was dropped to the ground.

 

 

A large leopard leaped from man to man, ripping each one of their heads off. “Trevor?” Nick asked as he saw the leopard jumping from one to another. Another loud growl was heard to his right but this time, much deeper. To his surprise, a large wolf got on top of him. The wolf began biting whenever an enemy approached Nick.

 

 

“Mar-. . . Marshal?” Nick asked confused. Marshal was helping him? He was protecting him? When all the men were physically unable to stand up, Nick was able to move his limbs again. “Nick are you okay?!” Trevor yelled as he quickly shifted and ran towards Nick. Nick was barely able to sit up, body still trembling from being unable to move by will.

 

 

“I. . . yeah, I’m okay. Thank you. . . the both of you.” Marshal smiled at him “No problem but enough chit chat, can you stand? I’m sure there’s more where that came from.” Nick nodded and stood up on wobbly legs. Trevor instantly hooked Nick’s arm over his shoulder when he saw how unstead Nick was.

 

 

“Come, I’ll take you to safety. You’re unable to fight like this.” “No, I can fight. I have to.” “No Nick! You’re going inside!” “What?! No, I have to fight!”  Nick yelled as he tried to walk back to the battlefield. “Nick I said no! If I let you go out there, you’ll die! And if you die. . . I won’t be able to keep living on.” Nick stopped at Trevor’s words.

 

 

He could see Trevor’s eyes slowly water as they stared at each other. “Come, let me just take you inside. If you’re dead. . . how am I going to forgive you. . .” Nick widened his eyes at Trevor’s frown. “Trevor I-” A loud bombing sound silenced everyone up in an instant. “What was that?!” Marshal questioned. “Barbara!” Vincent yelled was heard as he ran towards her.

 

 

She was on the ground, a bright yellow ball of electricity over her. “What . what is that?” “It’s a. . . a bomb. Someone, someone took my ability. . . they made that.”  The electricity bomb seemed to get strong and strong by the minute. “What’s gonna happen when it pops?” Marshal asked with worry. “Nothing. . . nothing will be left.” Barbara said.

 

 

“Shit . . . shit shit, what are we gonna do?!” Marshal asked as he looked at both Trevor and Nick. “We have to get it out of here but. . . but how? If we don't everything will be gone and everyone will die.”

 


	49. Enigma Chapter Forty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter is unrevised!! Please leave your comments below and tell me what you think ^~^

“We have to get it out of here but. . . but how? If we don't everything will be gone and everyone will die.” Everyone looked at each other for a solution but found none. “What are we gonna do? We could barely touch it?!” Marshal yelled. Nick looked at Trevor with fear. He had to do something, he just have to. If he doesn’t then Trevor will. . .

 

 

“I’ll do it.” Everyone looked up at Nick. “I’ll take it out to sea somehow and I’ll drag it along the wind of my storms.” “What? Nick you can’t do that, you’ll endanger yourself.”  Marshal argued but Nick shook his head “No, I have to save all of you. Don't worry I’ll be fine.” “You always try to play the hero.” Everyone turned to Trevor, who had his head down.

 

 

“What?” “You always play the hero and you always end up making me worried at the end of the day. Not this time, I’m not going to risk losing you again.” “Trevor?! Trevor!!” Trevor quickly shifted into a huge bird and grabbed the electric bomb in his talons and flew to the sky. “Trevor!! Trevor what are you doing! Trevor!!”

 

 

Marshal yelled as he tried shifting but Marshal couldn’t shift. “Trevor!!” “Why can’t you shift?” Nick asked worriedly. “He. . . won’t let me shift.” Tears were rolling down Marshal’s eyes. “He won’t let me. . . he knows. . . he knows he’ll-” “Shut up! He won’t. . . he’ll be fine. . . Trevor!!” Nick yelled as loud as he could. “Please come back to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*‘It’s my turn. . . it’s my turn to save them. I have always been the one who needed saving, now. . . it’s my turn.’ Trevor flew as high as he could. He could feel the bomb getting heavier and heavier as time passed by. ‘I have to do it. . . I won’t be able to live with myself if Nick or Marshal died. . . I rather it be me.’

 

 

Trevor flew, he flied so high that he could no longer breathe. He could no longer hold the weight of the bomb. His wings were tired and he could hardly feel any air in his lungs. His body was exhausted, it forced itself to shift. As he shifted, Trevor smiled as he stared at the bomb. “I did it. . . I-I saved them.” Images of Marshal and him playing in the castle appeared in his head.

 

 

Images of his time with Nick before they arrived in Acesia played next. “Mother. . . will I finally see you again?” A tear rolled down his cheek as he slowly closed his eyes. Trevor smiled when he imagined Nick’s loving smiling face. “I love you.”

 

 

 

The bomb detonated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Trevor!!” Nick yelled as he began running. He saw a figure rapidly falling from the sky and what’s worse, it wasn’t a bird, it was a body. “Trevor no. . . Trevor!” Nick ran but he wasn’t fast enough. In a blink of an eye, a bright orange head came surging through from behind Nick.

 

 

Nick turned and saw Marshal, now with orange hair instead of black, somehow flew his way towards Trevor before he hit the ground.  Nick was there in an instant. When he got there, Marshal was sobbing whilst hugging Trevor. Nick fell to his knees when he laid eyes on him. His body. . . Trevor’s body was pale white. His skin was marked with bright blue purple vein like marks all over his body. Trevor’s eyes were closed. . . his body. . . lifeless.

 

 

“No. . . no no no no no!!! No it’s not true . . . it’s not true. . . it’s not true!! Trevor. . . Trevor. . . you said you would stay with me. . . you said you’d forgive me. . . why! Why Trevor why!!?” Nick sobbed.  “T-Trevor. . . what am I gonna do w-without you?” Marshal said softly as he cried, rocking his and Trevor’s body back and forth. “Please. . . please come back please!

 

 

We’ll. . . we’ll play as much as you want. . . I’ll buy you anything and I’ll tell you everything. . . please. . please Trevor!!” Marshal yelled as he hugged Trevor’s body closer. Nick and Marshal sobbed as they both stared at Trevor. “Trevor. . . Trevor, my love, why. . . why did you leave us?!” Trevor!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher and Michael were defending Acesia from cannon fire whilst Audra and Armon were fighting along the beaches. “Damn it, why won’t they die?”  Asher asked frustrated. “Let’s drown them. They’re obviously not alive nor are they in control.” Michael suggested, Asher agreed. “Lucy! Keep them under!” “You got it!” She responded.

 

 

The two of them raised the sea up and immediately submerged the ships underwater. Lucy did her part, long greenish fins and bright blue hair showing. With her ability, she easily made the sailors themselves swim towards her as she moved backwards. In the end, the sailors ended up drowning. Lucy swam up towards the shore and quickly shifted back to her legs. Luckily, the men did not appear anymore. The only ones left to take care of was the men on shore.

 

 

“Hurry, let’s get this over with so we can check on the others.” Michael nodded and immediately began attacking.  “Daymia?” Asher asked as branches immediately tied the men together. “Alright, that’s taken care of. Shall we go?” She asked. Asher nodded “Yeah, let’s go and-” Asher stopped when Michael suddenly yelled, both hands immediately going to either side of his head.

 

 

“Michael? Michael are you okay?!” Asher yelled but his voice sounded like it was slowly getting farther and farther. _“Well well, look who it is. The Moon himself.”_   Michael instantly looked up and saw that he was in a dark room. A man was standing in the middle of it, arms crossed in front of him. “Who are you?” He questioned.

 

 

The man chuckled _“I would take offense to that but I’m use to it. You may not remember me now but you will in a second.”_ “What are you talking about? Where am I? Let go of me Celestial!” The man chuckled once more _“Don't worry, your questions will be answer in due time. I’ll just sit here and enjoy the show.”_ “What? What are yo-”

 

 

In an instant, variety of different images infiltrated Michael’s mind. His hometown, his family, his little brother, Nick.  The Night Celestials, Audra, Armon, Vincent, Barbara, Adrik, Lucy, and. . . Ace. The Light Celestials, Daymia, Trevor, Laylah, and now Marshal, Amber, Adam, Edwin, and Jimmy.

 

 

Voyer’s face appeared in his mind, alongside Morgana’s. Eli’s and Ziou’s face appeared next. The people that harmed him the most. And at the end, Edward. The moment they met, the moments they shared in their special room. “Edward. . . my Sun.” Images of Edward with a round belly appeared in his mind.

 

 

Edward with a shining eyes and a bright smile. Michael smiled at the images. As quick as the images came, they left. Leaving Michael knelt on the ground, a tear on his cheek _. “How loving, even though your Celestials are currently fighting, you let those thoughts go in favor of the Sun. Just like you did before._

 

 

_Always prioritizing the Sun over everyone._ _Over the people you said you’ll be with them no_ _matter what. You know, I’m glad you haven’t changed. That way, I don't have to feel bad when I finally kill you.”_ “Ziou. . . why are you doing this? Why do you have a grudge with me?” Ziou chuckled bitterly.

 

 

_“You’ll soon see, I’ll make you suffer like you made me suffer. And I’ll make sure to get you where it hurts most.”_ Ziou tilted his head to the left and smiled widely. _“It’s time”_ He said happily. “ _It’s finally time!! He’s arrived!”_ Ziou laughed maniacally I’ll see you next time, Moon.” “W-Wait!” Michael reached out in front of him but he was instantly back on the beaches.

 

 

“Michael? Are you okay? You were yelling out of nowhere.” Audra asked as she patted Michael’s back. “I. . . I saw. . .” Asher kneeled down next to him “What did you see?” “I saw. . .” In an instant, Daymia and Asher looked towards the town. They both looked at each other with worry. “Is that. . . is that Trevor?” Daymia asked concerned.

 

 

“I. . . let’s get there quickly.” Daymia nodded as she began to run next to Asher. “Wait! What’s going on?” Michael yelled. “It’s Trevor, I think he’s in troub-” A loud noise was heard in the direction of the castle. Everyone turned and saw a bright shining light coming out of it. Everyone gasped as the very recognizable light illuminated the sky.

 

 

“Is that. . .” Daymia said but quickly shut her mouth. Without a second thought, Asher ran. He ran towards the castle as fast as he could. In that moment, nothing mattered. All that mattered was to get to the light. To get there as fast as he could. Asher ran through the halls, throwing every door that stood in front.

 

 

His heartbeat began to thump harder and harder as he made his way towards the light. He stopped in the throne room doors, which had a white light seeping through the cracks. Asher took a deep breath and opened the doors with a loud thump. There, standing on the steps was a man dressed in all white.

 

 

Hair length to his knees, blonde as the bright sun. The man turned his head when he heard the door smack against the wall. Asher met his eyes, his gold beautiful eyes. “Edward?” Asher asked as he took slow steps towards him. “Is that really you?”

 

 

He kept quiet. He just stared at Asher with curiosity. “I. . . Edward. . . I-” Asher turned his head to the side when a sudden movement passed by him. He widened his eyes when he saw Jimmy with a bright smile, running towards Edward. When he was at an arm’s length away, he quickly wrapped his arms around Edward’s frame.

 

 

Edward smiled and returned the hug. Edward spoke in a foreign language, the same one that Michael did when he arrived. Jimmy nodded when Edward questioned him.  Just then, Asher’s body quickly seized up as Edward walked forward, slowly walking past him.

 

 

Without realizing, he bowed his head as Edward glanced at him when he passed by. He couldn’t move. . . Asher physically couldn’t move. His heart was beating way too fast for comfort. His hands were trembling and his eyes stinged with unshed tears. Edward was back. . . Edward is alive.

 

 

‘But. . . he doesn’t remember me. . .’ As Asher thought that, his mark began to sting sharply, making him hiss. He widened his eyes thinking that Edward felt the same pain.  He slightly smiled “He’s back. . . Edward is back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Edward walked out of the castle, Jimmy following behind him. When he stepped out on the open, the bright light hit his face, making him smile.  Edward could feel a tug in his heart, a tug that was telling him to go to the town and so, he did. He walked, never wavering when random people stared at him.

 

 

People gasped as they saw him pass. They quickly made way for him and immediately bowed when they saw the dust and small rocks on the ground move out of the way each step Edward took. The elderly were the ones that were the most surprised. Their prince, prince Edward was back from the dead. Edward continued walking until he arrived at a clearing.

 

 

In the center, three Celestials were sat. Two of which were crying whilst one of them laid deceased. Edward made his way towards them, ignoring one of the Celestial’s gasp. “M-Mother?!” Nick questioned when he saw Edward kneel and take Trevor out of Marshal’s arms. “What. . . what are you going to do to him?!” Marshal yelled as he tried his hardest to cling on Trevor.

 

 

He evidently let him go when Edward gave him a sharp look. _“My Celestial”_ Edward said in the foreign language. _“Who did this to you? Do not worry, I will help you.”_ Edward gently caressed Trevor’s face with his hand before his eye glowed. In an instant, Trevor’s eyes opened. They were glowing a bright green, eyes wide open.

 

 

Marshal and Nick widened their eyes. They immediately surged forward but was instantly stopped by Jimmy. When they looked up at him, he shook his head. Trevor began screaming, body shaking and words incoherent. “M-mot- I-I. . . I.. M-Mother I-I c-can’t.” _“Shh, sleep my Celestial. Sleep and when you wake, you will be like new.”_

 

 

Edward placed a kiss on Trevor’s forehead, making Trevor’s body stop shaking and his breathing regulated. His eyes closed, signaling that Trevor was put to sleep. Without another word, Edward stood up with Trevor on his arms. “Wait! Where are you taking him!” Marshal yelled as he stood up and walked behind them, Nick did the same.

 

 

When Edward arrived with Trevor to the castle, all the Celestials were there, mouths wide open. “M. . . Mother?” Daymia asked when she saw him. Her eyes widened when they laid on Trevor. “Trevor! Oh my god, what happened to him!?” She asked concerned but Edwin stopped her from getting closer.

 

 

“He’s fine, he’s just sleeping.” Daymia turned to look at him and was surprised how calmed he was. Adam on the other hand was shocked.  His Dad. . . the man that was never with him, the hero that everyone said they admired, the one that gave birth to him. . . was standing right in front of him. Alive as ever.

 

 

_“Where can I put him to rest?”_ Edward asked but everyone stood quiet. “ _Your Excellency, hello, my name is Glinda. It’s a pleasure to meet you._ ”  Glinda walked towards him and bowed deeply. _“A witch? I didn't know your kind still existed.”_ Glinda smiled “ _We do your excellency. Do you perhaps know the language of english?”_

 

 

Edward tilted his head but nodded _“Is english their native language?_ ” He asked which made Glinda nod. “English it is then. Please escort me to a place where I can put my Celestial to rest.” Edward said as he stared at Glinda. The Celestial’s eyes widened. “Why yes your Excellency. I’ll have the doctor escort you personally.”

 

 

John carefully walked forward and instantly bowed when Edward turned to look at him. “I. . . I-I will escort you” He said as he walked towards the infirmary. Edward nodded and immediately followed him. But before he left, he glanced to the left where Michael was shocked to ever mutter a word.

 

 

Edward smiled at him, making Michael blush instantly. He then continued walking behind John, Jimmy still following behind. Everyone stood quiet. They didn't know what to say nor what to do. They wanted to embrace Edward like the Night Celestials did to Michael but they just couldn’t.

 

 

Edward gave them a very intimidating vibe. A vibe that scared them to death. Adam looked around them in search for his Father. “Where’s my Father? Father?!”  He quickly ran towards the throne room when he saw the open doors. “Father! Are you okay?” Asher was on his knees, staring into the distance.

 

 

“Father?. . . did you see him?” Asher slowly nodded “Did you?” Adam sighed shakily. “Y-Yeah. . . I don't think he saw me though. He had Trevor on his arms too.” “Trevor? Is he okay?” “Yeah, Edwin said he was.” Asher sighed with relief. “Where. . . where’s Edward now?” “He’s . . . he’s in the infirmary. . . with John.”

 

 

Asher nodded and stood up. He gulped the lump in his throat as he walked out of the throne room. He has to go see him. . . he just has to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Uh, you can lay him here. I’ll check up on him to make sure everything is alright.” John said as he signaled Edward to place Trevor on the bed. Edward nodded and sat on the chair next to the bed. He stared as John went back and forth, checking Trevor’s body. “He’s. . . he seems fine.”

 

 

“It’s because I cured him. He should open his eyes in a couple of days once his body is fully healed.” John looked up at Edward with surprise. “Uhm. . . Edward, do you. . .do you perhaps remember?” Edward furrowed his eyebrows “Remember? Remember what?” John sighed “No nothing. I’ll send someone later on to bring food if you’d like.”

 

 

John left quickly after that. “Why are they all acting like that?” Edward asked as he looked at Jimmy. “You haven’t spoken, why?” Jimmy smiled at him and tapped his throat twice. “Can you not speak? Don't worry, I’ll help you okay?” Jimmy nodded as he let Edward ruffle his hair.

 

 

Before Edward could do anything though, a knock interrupted. Phil slowly entered the room but quickly stopped when he saw Edward. “Edward. . .” Phil then looked down and saw Trevor. “Oh no Trevor. . . I’m so glad that he’s okay.” Phil grabbed Trevor’s hand and placed the other one on his forehead, slowly moving the hairs out of his face.

 

 

“Trevor. . . this Celestial is named Trevor?” “Uh. . y-yes he is. All the Celestials go by a name here instead of their Celestial title.” Edward nodded in understanding. “Uhm. . . would you like something to eat?” “Eat? Like. . . human food?” Phil smiled and nodded “No thank you, I do not need to consume anything to survive.”

 

 

Phil raised his eyebrows but didn't question him. “Jimmy? How about you?” Jimmy quickly nodded his head with a smile. “Jimmy? You called him Jimmy? Why?” Phil furrowed his eyebrows “Isn’t his name Jimmy?” “No, his name is Jovan, Celestial of the Sky.” “Ah. . . well Jimmy can’t speak so he couldn’t tell us.

 

 

Adam was the one to give him his name.” “Adam?” Edward questioned with interest. “Which one is Adam?” Phil scratched the back of his head with uncertainty. “He’s the Celestial of Luminous” “Luminous. . .” Edward repeated whilst smiling widely “I would like to meet him. What may I call you?”

 

 

“Oh uh. . . you can call me Phil.” “Alright Phil, tell me the names of the others.” Phil smiled happily. He was happy that Edward showed interest in knowing their names. Unlike Michael, who still called them as their title. “Well we have Daymia who is the Celestial of Nature and we also have Amber who is the Celestial of Fire.

 

 

Then we have Marshal who is Celestial of Morphing and Edwin, Celestial of the Innocence.” “Innocence. . . I would like to meet them all.” Edward responded. “Is there others?” “Well, we have one more Light Celestial. The others are Night Celestials.” “Tell me, who is the last Light Celestial?”

 

 

“His name is Asher. . . he’s the Celestial of the Sea.” Edward’s smile immediately vanished. “The. . . Sea?” The memory of seeing the Sea suddenly came to Edward’s mind. “That’s right. . . he just turned. I wonder why that was.” Phil stared at Edward for awhile when he noticed him in deep thought.

 

 

“Uh Edward, may I request something?” Edward shook out of his daze and looked at Phil questioningly. “May I work under you?” “Work under me? How so?” “I can uhm. . . I can bring you food and I can help you wash and change your clothing. I just. . . I just want to be near you. . . if it’s okay.”

 

 

Edward was slightly confused but agreed anyway. He didn't know much about this land and having someone help him would do good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher walked towards the infirmary, fingers twitching and breath shaky. He noticed that both Nick and Marshal were sat outside of the infirmary room as he neared it. “Has John come out?” “. . .Yeah, Trevor seems to be fine.” Nick responded quietly. “That’s good” Asher placed his hand on both of their shoulders.

 

 

“He’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about now okay?” “I won’t stop worrying until I see him.” Marshal responded without looking up.  Nick nodded at his statement. “I see. . . let me see if I can. . . find something out.” Nick turned up when he heard Asher’s shaky voice.

 

 

“Hey. . . you okay?” “Yeah just. . . just nervous. I’m fine, don't worry about me.” Nick nodded as Asher proceeded to the infirmary. He took a deep breath before he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. 

 

 


	50. Enigma Chapter Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter Unrevised! Sorry for incorrect grammar!

 

Asher took a deep breath before lifting his hand, knocking on the infirmary door. A couple seconds later, the door opened “Oh Ace, come in. Trevor is still not awake.” Asher nodded his head as he entered the room. Almost instantly, Edward’s and Asher’s eyes met, making Asher stop in his step. “I uh. . . h-how’s he doing?”

 

 

“Resting.” Edward responded as he turned his head to Trevor. He lifted his hand and threaded his fingers through Trevor’s hair. “Might be for a couple of days.” “I. . . I see. Uhm, thank you. . . they told me that you saved his life. I’m extremely grateful.” “Why wouldn’t I? He’s my Celestial.”  Asher cleared his throat as he straightened his posture “I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Asher, King of Acesia and Celestial of the Sea.”

 

 

Edward turned his head and looked at him with an unreadable expression. “King?” He asked. “You are King of this land?” “Yes. . . I am.” Edward then stood up and walked toward him. “Hello Asher, I am the Sun God, ruler of all Celestials and all living things.” Both Phil’s and Asher’s eyebrows lifted with surprise. Edward chuckled “You introduced yourself like you were trying to brag, so I did the same.”

 

 

Phil laughed but quickly covered his mouth to stifle them. “I’m. . . sorry?” Asher asked with a frown. “Do humans not take kindly to jokes?” Edward asked with furrowed eyebrows. “That was. . . a joke? Oh. . . I’m sorry, I didn't think you were going to be. . . making jokes.” Edward smiled at him.  “Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. Going back to Trevor, he will be fine in no time. The scars will fade but unfortunately there will be consequence.”

 

 

“Consequence? What kind of consequence?” “I don't know. Trevor was brought back to life, there will definitely be a consequence.” Edward turned around and walked back next to Trevor. “I see. . . I will let the others know. But uhm. . . do you perhaps need anything?” Edward looked up at him questionably. “No, I’m fine.” Asher then turned to Jimmy. “Jimmy, What about you? You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Jimmy nodded his head as he walked to Asher, giving him a hug. “I can take him if you’d like. I’ll start lunch preparations.”

 

 

Phil responded as he grabbed Jimmy’s hand and exited the room. Asher gulped when he realized he was alone with Edward. ‘It’s okay. . . you got this.’ He said to himself. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Edward spoke before him “Why. . . why were you there?” “I’m sorry?” “Why were you by the waterfall? How did you get there?”

 

 

Asher widened his eyes at the question “I. . . I don't know. I was asleep and when I woke up, I was there. Why?” “You shouldn’t have been there, you don't belong there.” “And why not? I don't see what’s the problem, I’m a Light Celestial now.” “But you weren’t. You were suppose to be a Night Celestial not a. . . forget it.” Asher slowly walked towards him, cautious of his reaction “Does me being a Light Celestial. . . irk you?” “No. . .” Edward left it at that. He stood up and walked towards the door.

 

 

“Take care of him, I’ll return in a moment.” Asher stood silent, shocked at their first interaction. “How. . . how did it come to this?” He asked himself as he sat on the chair Edward was sat on. “I’m so stupid. . . ugh!” Asher ruffled his own. Asher looked at Trevor and gave him a small smile.“There’s so many people that’s worried about you. Please Trevor, get better.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Edward walked out of the infirmary, almost instantly he was bombarded with people in front of him. “Mother. . .” A girl with long brown hair said.  “I. . . I’m so happy you’re here.” The brown haired girl hesitantly placed her arms around him and only relaxed when Edward returned the hug. “You must be Nature right?”  Daymia nodded “Yes. . . but please, call me Daymia.” “Very well.” “Hey. . . how’s Trevor doing?” Marshal asked as he got closer to him.

 

 

Edward stared at him for awhile. Marshal’s eyes red and puffy from crying. “He is alright, he’s resting.” “Can I see him? Please?” Edward smiled at him “I’m afraid not. He is not awake and his body needs rest. Let him be and the moment he wakes up, you all can see him.” Edward heard a relieved sigh behind him. He turned and saw a man with dark blue hair, ‘Night Celestial’ Edward thought.

 

 

“Mother, thank you so much for helping him. . . I don't know what I would’ve done without him.” Nick said as he too wrapped his arms around him.  Edward was surprised but he still return the hug. “And you are?” “Ah, I’m sorry. . . I’m Nicholas, Celestial of the Storm.” “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Daymia and Nick smiled sadly at Edward’s memory loss.

 

 

“Will any of you be kind enough and take me somewhere.” “Yes of course, where do you want to go?” Daymia asked instantly. “Take me to the Moon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Amber stood alone, sitting by a window, legs close to her stomach. She looked at the town, which were currently being searched by the crew. She sighed heavily at the feeling in her heart. “Amber? Are you okay?” Adam asked as he neared her. “Yeah. . . I’m dandy.” Adam carefully sat down, facing her. “Tell me, what’s wrong?”  Amber sighed again. “Trevor. . . Trevor was hurt, real bad and I wasn’t there to help him.” “You shouldn’t feel bad about that. Trevor is fine now, he’s recuperating.”

 

 

“But he was dead! He was gone and where was I? I was fucking fighting, away from them!” “Amber, he wasn’t alone. Marshal and Nick were with him.  They tried to stop him but he sacrificed himself to protect everyone. He. . . he preferred everyone's safety over his own.” Adam placed his hand on top of Amber’s. “If you were there, he probably would’ve done the same thing.” “Yeah. . . I guess you’re right.” Amber replied “But he was still hurt.”

 

 

“ But he’s alive. Thanks to. . . thanks to Dad.” Amber looked up at Adam and saw his head tilted downwards. “Hey. . . you okay? Shouldn’t you be happy that your dad is back?”  Adam looked up at her and gave her a small smile “Yeah. . . I am. It’s just that-” Adam sighed and turned the other direction. “Hey, you tried to help me so it’s only fair if I do the same no?”

 

 

“It’s just that. . . what if he doesn’t like me? He doesn’t even have any memory of giving birth to me. . . he only remembers Jimmy as his son.” Amber frowned and quickly placed both her hands on his face.  “Hey! You dad isn’t going to dislike you just cause he doesn’t remember you. Didn't you say yourself how everyone admired him and what not?

 

 

Everyone said that he was fair and that he was nice. Don't come to me saying that he won’t like you. And yeah, maybe he doesn’t remember you but that doesn’t mean he won’t get his memories back. Just like it’ll happen to Michael, it’ll happen to your dad. All you need to do is have a little hope. You never know, maybe he’ll remember once he gets a good look at your blonde hair.”

 

 

Adam chuckled lightly “Amber. . . thank you. I was suppose to console you yet it was the other way around.” “No problem. . . I’m gonna go with Marshal, he might need emotional support.”  Adam nodded and sighed as he saw Amber leave. “I guess I’ll go check up on the others.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“What would you like to eat?” Phil asked as he and Jimmy sat by the kitchen’s island. Jimmy  placed his hand under his chin and hummed. “Since it’s lunch, why not a snack? Do you want a sandwich?” Jimmy smiled brightly and quickly nodded. Phil stood up to get the ingredients to make a sandwich but temporarily stopped when someone came running in. “Jimmy!” Adrik yelled as he wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Phil widened his eyes at Adrik’s unusual gentleness.

 

 

He separated from the hug and placed both his hands on Jimmy’s face, moving it carefully from side to side, checking for any injuries. Adrik sighed with relief “You’re not injured. . . good.” He then turned and saw Phil staring at him with surprise. “What?” “Oh uh. . . nothing.” Phil returned to his task without another word. “You’re gonna eat?” Jimmy nodded his head and patted the seat next to him. Adrik followed directions and instantly sat down. “So. . . Edward doesn’t remember?”

 

 

Phil shook his head “No, he only knew Jimmy.” “Oh. . . and how. . .how is he? Is he a jerk like how Michael was?” Phil chuckled and once again shook his head. “He seems. . . the same, surprisingly. He even said a joke.” Adrik furrowed his eyebrows. “A joke?” “Yeah, you know how all Celestials introduce themselves naturally?” Adrik nodded “Well, he made a joke when Ace introduced himself as king. Edward thought it was funny so he introduced himself like god of all living things.”

 

 

Adrik chuckled “I see, he’s not wrong though.” “Yeah but you should’ve seen Ace’s face. He was so taken back by Edward’s response, I’m sure his nerves immediately left.” Phil laughed loudly as he remembered the events but instantly stopped when Namir entered the kitchen. “Phil. . . can we talk?” Adrik looked from Phil to Namir and stood up.

 

 

“Come Jimmy, take your meal and eat with me elsewhere yeah?” Jimmy nodded and grabbed the finished sandwich plate and followed Adrik out of the kitchen. “What do you want?” Phil asked as he began to place the ingredients back in their order. “Was it true. . . what you said, about being a pirate?” Phil stopped and looked into his eyes. “Yes, it’s true. I’ve been a pirate almost my entire life. I’ve fought and I’ve done everything you can imagine. I’ve stolen and I’ve killed. And above else, I’ve been loyal to my captain for centuries.

 

 

Now that you know, your majesty, what will you do? Can you still love a pirate? I told you from the beginning to stay away from me but you didn't listen. I hope now, you’ve learned your lesson. Love at first sight does not exist.” Phil turned around and began to walk away. He knew this was going to happen.

 

 

He knew that the love that this prince felt was nothing but an illusion. ‘Finally. .’ Phil thought in his head. ‘Finally, he’ll leave me alone.’ Although that was what Phil wanted, he couldn’t help the slight sting in his chest. ‘What’s. . . what’s wrong with me?’ Phil asked himself when his nose began to get stuffy and his eyes became watery.

 

 

‘No! I.. . I can’t be feeling hurt. . . I just can’t! We were nothing from the start so why. . . why does it hurt so bad?’ Phil felt a tear stream down his face but before he could wipe it, he was pulled and turned around by his arm. Phil widened his eyes when he saw Namir, a sad and hurt expression on his face. “W-What?” “How dare you. . . how dare you decide what I feel and what I don't.

 

 

You don't know anything! When you told me. . . yes I was shocked but that didn't change the feelings I have for you. Phil. . . I want to be with you, I really do.”  Namir reached up and wiped Phil’s tear away with the back of his finger. “Phil, I love you.” Phil blushed, letting more tears run down his face.  “No. . . no you don't! You don't love me. . . you’re lying to yourself. How can you l-love a person like m-me?” Namir instantly embraced Phil tightly, not letting go even if Phil pushed him away.

 

 

“You don't love me!” Phil cried as he eventually stopped thrashing. “Why do you love me? You shouldn’t. . . you shouldn’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Michael was nervous. All the Night Celestials were. John had already told them that Trevor was fine but he was still not awake.  Another reason why they were nervous was because of Edward’s arrival. The first time they met Edward, they didn't feel this feeling of intimidation so they were very nervous of his behaviour.

 

 

Michael paced around the room, making Audra frustrated. “Can you please stop moving?” “Sister’s right, we know that you’re nervous but you’re just making it worse for us.” Vincent responded as he clinged to Barbara. After the fight, Barbara had recovered her abilities and just like Nick, she was able to move like nothing happened.

 

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I just. . . I just don't know how to react.” Lucy chuckled “Michael, everything is going to be okay. I’m just glad that you have your memories back.” “Yeah, we feared that you weren't going to get them back. Let’s just hope that it’s the same for Edward.” Armon said with a sigh. The minute they entered the common room, Michael told the Night Celestials of his memory recovery which made them extremely happy.

 

 

The only ones that don't know is Nick, Asher, and the Light Celestials. Michael sighed, he walked towards a chair, ready to sit down when the room’s doors were pulled open. He instantly straightened his back when he saw Daymia enter the room with Edward. “My Sun. . .” Everyone in the room immediately stood silent as Edward walked in the room, towards Michael.

 

 

“My Moon, it’s been awhile. I’m happy to see you in this lifetime.” Michael smiled and permitted Edward to cup his face with both his hands.  Michael placed his hand over Edward and turned his head to place a kiss on his palm. “I’m so happy to see you. . . I’m so glad you’re back.” “Back?” Edward asked with a smile.

 

 

That’s when Michael realized that Edward in fact did not have his memories. “Yes. . . I mean, with me. Uhm, let me introduce you to my Celestials.”  Michael turned towards the Night Celestials and signaled each and every one of them. “This is Armon and Audra, both are twins. He is the Celestial of Illusion and she is the Celestial of Ice.

 

 

This here is Vincent and Barbara. He is the Celestial of Blood and she is the Celestial of Electricity. This is Lucy, Celestial of the Siren and there is another, the Celestial of Darkness, Adrik.” “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The Night Celestials instantly bowed their heads in return. “It’s good to see you Edward.”

 

 

Edward turned to Michael with a frown “I’ve been meaning to ask. . . why does everyone call me Edward? Is that a code name for Sun?” Michael chuckled “Uh no. . . it’s an actual name.” “But my name isn’t Edward.” Edward responded, confusion written all over his face. “Uh. . . it’s-” “It’s the name you were given when you were a human born Celestial, your Excellence.”

 

 

Edward widened his eyes to what Glinda said. Before he could question her, a human speed walked to him and gave him a tight hug. The human proceeded to cry in his arms. “Edward! Edward my son, you’re alive!” “Son? I. . . I don't understand.” “You were once a human Celestial and this is your father.” “My. . . my father?” Edward questioned with confusion. “Yes, he is your father and you also have a brother. He is the Celestial of Innocence.” Edward stood shocked at the information given to him.

 

 

Edward’s heart began speeding as Glinda walked towards him with a straight face. “Your mother died but you were left with a very happy family.  You alongside your marriage.” “My marriage?” The Celestials instantly felt something pull in their hearts. Was it anxiety? The feeling of being scared? Or was it confusion? “Yes, you are married.” “Glinda! What are you doing?!” Everyone turned and saw Asher walk in to room, a worried expression on his face.

 

 

“I’m telling him the truth, do you not want that?” “You aren’t thinking this through. You’re making him anxious!” Asher whisper shouted.  “Isn’t it better to tell him now?” “Tell me what?” Michael instantly walked forward when a small crack appeared on the floor. “Wait, I don't think it’s a good idea-” “It’s a perfectly good idea. He deserves to know.” “What do I deserve to know?!” Edward yelled, making everyone in the room bowed their heads at Edward's energy.

 

 

“You’re married to none other than-” “That’s enough!!” Glinda turned around with surprise when Asher pulled her arm with force. Eyes glowing bright white with gold pupils. “You will listen to me.” Asher whispered to Glinda. “Asher you’re hurting me!” “Then do as I say. Do. Not. Tell. Him. Anything.” Asher promptly let Glinda’s arm go, only for her to lift her hand and slap Asher across the face. “How dare you, I raised you and you treated me this way.”

 

 

Glinda walked out of the room without turning back. “What. . . what happened? Why was she-” Edward started saying but a feeling made him stop.  He turned to look at the entrance and saw a man with blonde hair and gold eyes. He widened his eyes as he saw the mans similarities to his own. The man also had his eyes wide open when he saw Edward, he even took a step back when Edward began to walk towards him.

 

 

When Edward reached him, he lifted his hand to caress his cheeks. ‘A Light Celestial. . .’ “A newborn.” He said out loud. “I-I’m s-sorry?” Adam asked, jittery. “You’re a new Celestial, one of your kind. What is your name?” “I-I’m. . . Adam.” “Adam” Edward smiled at him and immediately hugged him against his chest. Asher widened his eyes at their interaction, Edward was hugging his own son. Adam, confused at the sudden action, didn't know there was tears streaming down his cheeks

 

 

 

Edward moved back to face him and then placed a kiss on his forehead. “I hope we’ll spend more time together in the future.” Edward moved back and turned to Michael. “My Moon, I must leave but please do look for me later.” Michael smiled “Y-Yeah. . .” Edward then left the room. As soon as he did, Adam fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Asher immediately walked towards him and embraced him.

 

 

“Shh, it’s okay. . it’s okay.” Asher repeated as he hugged Adam tightly. Adam cried in his Father’s arms, wishing that his Dad remembered him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few steps forward. Light was radiating around him. Before he knew it, he was in the world of the living. Edward walked, walked out into the open. When everything cleared up, he was in a strange room, filled with nothing noticeable. Now, here he is. Walking in a world full of humans and Celestials. Edward walked, moving his head from place to place as he walked through the town. The people were murmuring. Some even stopped him to speak.

 

 

“Uh. . . your excellency? Is that. . . is that really you?” An old man asked as he bowed his head. “Edward? Is that really you?” Edward smiled at the elder and grabbed his hand to shake. “I am the Sun God but my Celestials do seem to call me Edward so, I guess? Forgive me but I do not know why they all call me that.” The people gasped as they neared him. “It’s a miracle, the heir prince has returned!” The yelled happily. Edward didn't know why they were celebrating but he didn't question.

 

 

They gave him things, he didn't know if it was a human tradition but they quickly gave him human food and different types of material. “You are staying right, your excellency?” “My Celestials are here so yes, I would like to stay in this foreign land.” “Then say no more! I will make excellent robes for you your excellency. I will create the finest garments for you without charge!” “Oh and I will bake you the warmest and fluffiest bread we sell!”

 

 

Each and every person were shouting, they were saying that they would give him things he never asked for. ‘Maybe this is something humans do?’  Edward asked himself. His attention was then brought to a little human staring at him with curiosity. “Hello, and you must be?” “I’m Sarah.” The little girl responded. “Hello Sarah, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Are you famous? Why is everyone happy to see you?” The girl asked with a frown.

 

 

Edward chuckled “I’m not sure, I’m as lost as you are. But I can assure you that I am not an evil person. Where is your family little one?” “I only have papa.” Edward looked at the little girls clothes and saw that she had a hole on her shirt and she seemed rather lanky. “Have you eaten child?” The little girl shook her head. “Excuse me, instead of giving me these things perhaps you can give them to this child.” Edward said as he turned to the people still discussing. “I’m sorry?”

 

 

“I do not need the things you offer me. Instead, give them to the people that need it most, like this child.” The people turned to the child and then back towards Edward.  “Help each other, if you don't help amongst each other, who will? That will be all, if you want to do something for me that is.” Edward turned back, ruffled the girl’s hair and then walked back towards the castle.

 

 

He was going back to check up on Trevor. It has been a day since Edward’s been here and he quickly felt an old sensation about this place. Like he’s been here before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Where’s Edward?” Asher asked as he entered into the infirmary room. “He said he was going to take a walk. Asked me to stay with Trevor whilst he gets back.” Phil responded. Asher sighed “Okay, how about Trevor? Has he responded?” “No, he hasn’t even moved. The most he does is breath.” Phil said with a sadness. “Okay, I’ll let Marshal and Nick know.” “Hey Ace, how’s Adam? Has he had any interaction with Edward since yesterday?” Asher shook his head no.

 

 

“He. . . seems to be afraid.” “Afraid? Of Edward?” “More like. . . afraid that Edward will reject him. I already told him that, that wasn’t going to be the case but he’s still nervous.” Asher responded as he neared Phil and Trevor. “I see. . . how about you? Have you had any interaction with Edward?” Asher bit his lip and looked down.  Phil sighed “Ace, he’s your husband. You have to at least try to talk to him. I honestly don't know why you didn't let Glinda tell Edward the truth.”

 

 

“He was getting angry and. . . anxious. I don't want him to feel like that. . . I want him to be happy and. . . calm.” “By lying to him? Ace, Edward will remember eventually. Just look at Michael, he remembered after two weeks. It might happen just the same. How do you think Edward will feel when he finds out that you lied to him?”

 

 

Asher ruffled his own hair with exhaustion “I. . . I don't know but I just can’t. . . what if he reacts bad? What if he doesn’t like the idea of him being married to me? I mean, shouldn’t he already know that he’s married? He has the mark no?” Phil smiled sadly at him “He. . . he doesn’t.” Asher stopped and stared at Phil with confusion. “What? What do you mean he doesn’t? How do you know?” “He doesn’t have the mark, Ace. I helped him wash but. . . he didn't have a mark. His skin was clear. . .”

 

 

Asher took steps back at the information. “Wait. . . what does that mean? Does that mean that. . . that he isn’t. . .” “Wait, before you freak out! Maybe there’s a logic explanation for this?” “Oh? And what kind of explanation could there be?! Phil, do you know what it means if he doesn’t have my mark? It means he’s no longer married to me. Phil. . . Edward isn’t my husband anymore. . .”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*‘Peace and tranquility.’ Edwin said in his head. He was currently meditating in the royal garden. His eyes closed and his knees bent over each other, he was fully calmed. That is until someone spoke to him. “You’re Innocence right?” Edwin opened his eyes and turned his head to see Edward sitting beside him. “Your Excellency, I didn't hear you come in. Edward smiled at him “What are you doing?” “I’m meditating, to relax my soul.” Edward hummed “Why do you have your eyes covered with that?” Edward asked as he signaled the white bandana over Edwin’s eyes.

 

 

“I. . .I’m blind. I can not see so. . . to protect my eyes, I place this over them.” Edward stared at Edwin without moving. “Uh. . . is something wrong?” Edward nodded “I know you can see but I won’t obligate you into telling anyone.” “A-Ah, thank you.” Edward turned away from him and stared at the open garden. It was peaceful but something still remained in his head. “Edwin. . . is it true that you and I are brothers?” Edwin’s eyebrows raised to his hairline.

 

 

“I. . . who told you that?” “The witch named Glinda did. She told me that a human was my father and that you were my brother. She also mentioned a. . . a marriage. She didn't say anything else because the Sea stopped her. I don't know what to think. . . but I want to know if it’s true.” Edward turned to look at Edwin with a serious expression. “You may say white lies to help others but you can not lie to me. Innocence, tell me the truth. Are you or are you not my blood brother?” Edwin gulped and let out a loud sigh.

 

 

“Y-Yeah. . . we’re brothers.” Edward widened his eyes “I. . . I see. Then, that human is both of our father?” “Yes.” Edwin responded without hesitation. “Then, who’s the person I’m supposed to be married to?” “I. . . I can not say.” Edward frowned and pouted “What? Why?” “I’m sorry your excellency but it isn’t my place to.” Edward sighed “Okay but. . . can you call me brother?” Edwin widened his eyes, an involuntary blush appeared “I-I. . . why?” “We’re brothers right? You should call me as such.

 

 

I may not quite understand why I’m here but I do know that I feel a certain something for each and every one of you. So? Will you call me brother?” Edwin frowned, blush still evident “Uhm, okay. . . b-brother.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*Nick was alone in a room filled with darkness. The only thing that was visible was Trevor’s lifeless body in front of him. “T-Trevor. . .” He cried. “Trevor no. . . no you’re not dead! Trevor!” Nick cried out as he grabbed Trevor’s body and hugged him close to his chest.  “Trevor please don't leave me! I’ll do anything!! Anything for you to come back! I’ll accept Marshal. . . I’ll accept that you go out. You can do whatever the hell you want just. . . please come back to me._

 

 

_Trevor. . . Trevor!!” “Poor Storm.” Nick looked up at the sound of a man’s voice. “Who. . . who are you?” The man had light brown hair and his eyes were a deep shade of royal blue. “Wait. . . you’re Ziou aren’t you!” Nick yelled as he held Trevor tighter. “Stay away from him! Stay away from us!!” “Now now Storm, I mean no harm. Quite the contrary._

 

 

_I can help you.” Nick furrowed his eyebrows “How. . .?” “I can bring your dear Trevor back. I can revive him and make sure that he loves you.”  “Revive. . .” Nick looked down at Trevor and widened his eyes when Trevor was looking back at him. “Nick, don't you want to help me?” “I. . . I do but. . .” “But what Storm? You love him don't you? Why don't you want to help him? You want him to love you don't you?” “I. . . I do but. . he’s already alive._

 

 

_Trevor’s alive. . .” “Is he now?” Ziou asked with a sceptic look. “Yes. . . Trevor was saved by Mother. . . he’s alive already.” Ziou hummed “You don't seem so sure.” “He. . . he hasn’t woken up.” “Storm, accept my help. When Trevor wakes he will not love you but if you accept my help, I will make sure that he does.”_

 

 

_“I. . . no. . . I don't-” “Accept Storm, that’s the only option you have.” Ziou extended his hand out towards Nick. Nick looked at Ziou’s hand then back at him. “You’ll. . . help? Why?” “Can a man not help his fellow Celestial? I want to help Storm, just take my hand.” Nick lifted his hand, slowly reaching towards Ziou’s._

 

_His hand was hovering over Ziou’s when a voice suddenly interrupted. “Nick!! Wake up!” Nick looked around but saw no one. “Who. . . who is that?”  “Storm look at me. You have to give me your hand. If you don't I won’t be able to help you. Storm, give me your hand.” Nick looked back at Ziou’s hand but the voice once again spoke._

 

 

“Nick!! Wake up, come on loverboy! Wake up!!” “M-Marshal?” “Storm, hurry before it’s too late.” Nick reached towards Ziou’s hand but everything suddenly vanished. Nick opened his eyes and saw Marshal in front of him. “Oh thank god! You were having like a seizure or something.” Marshal said with relief. Nick looked all around him and saw that he was with Marshal in front of the infirmary. “I. . . what happened?” “You feel asleep but then you started thrashing around just like Ace did a couple of days back.

 

 

I thought. . . that maybe you were in trouble or something. You were also yelling out Trevor’s name.” Marshal said as he moved away. “I. . . it was a dream?” “Yeah. . . by the way, John came out a few moments ago. He said that Trevor is moving his fingers but he hasn’t woken up yet.” Nick sighed as he brought his hand towards his face. He noticed the wetness on his cheeks and realized that he was crying. “I. . . dreamed that Trevor wasn’t saved. That he was gone. . .” “Hey, none of that.

 

 

He’s alive. . . Trevor is alive. Don't dream of nonsense like that. It was just a dream. . . he’s. . . he’s gonna be alright. He’ll wake up, I know he will.”  Nick nodded and looked towards Marshal “Marshal. . . I’m sorry.” Marshal looked up at him with surprise. “What? What for?” “For. . .for everything. I treated you terribly since I got here and all I’ve done is been a terrible person. I’m sorry. . . and thank you. For taking care of Trevor whilst I was gone.”

 

 

Marshal was surprised at Nick’s sudden apology. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. . . I’m sorry too. For the. . . the punch.” Nick chuckled. “I didn't mean for there to be issues with you and Trevor. When you got here, I told Trevor that it was best to separate since even I thought that sleeping with him whilst in a relationship was a bad idea but. . .” “He insisted, I know. Don't feel guilty. Trevor is like that. I was wrong to accuse him of doing things. . . and I was wrong of not saying anything to him about Patricia.”

 

 

Marshal smiled sadly “Yeah, you messed up big time. Trevor was super mad at you.” Nick sighed “Yeah. . . I know.” “But he still loves you. I know he does. He thinks about you all the time. Even when you weren’t here, he would always bring you up. He even told me things about you, weird things I won’t get into detail.” Nick furrowed his eyebrows “Weird things? Like what?” “Like your habit of trying to make Trevor forgive you by trying to entice him.” Nick widened his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

 

“He. . . he told you that!” Marshal laughed “Yeah. . . he also told me that you two would get kinky.” “I. . . I don't know what you mean! That was just one time!” Nick’s blush was definitely darker now. Marshal laughed loudly “Hey, that last bit was a joke but thanks for the info. Loverboy. . . can we perhaps. . . get along? For Trevor’s sake?” Nick’s eyes met Marshal’s. He really did seem to want to keep the peace. Nick nodded, extending his hand out to Marshal’s. Marshal gladly took it “Friends?” Marshal asked.

 

 

Nick gave a small smile “Acquaintances, for now.” Marshal exhaled loudly “Geez, starting out small I see. Alright, acquaintances.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Have you spoken to prince Adam yet?” Patricia asked. Patricia and Vlaire were currently in Vlaire’s room. As time passed, they learned to be good friends. “No, it’s quite difficult. Prince Adam seems to be interested in another but I don't know who. Prince Edwin said that I shouldn’t even try.” Patricia hummed “I see. After you talk with prince Edwin, I seem to notice that you’ve been talking less and less about prince Adam.” Vlaire blushed at Patricia’s statement.

 

 

“I. . . I don't know what you mean.” “I think you do. You know yourself, that you never were in love with prince Adam to begin with but prince Edwin, it seems you might have a crush.” Vlaire pouted and turned away “I. . . I may have a very small. . . very noticeable crush . . . towards. . . Edwin.” Patricia cheered happily. “There you go! The first step into liking someone, you have to accept your own feelings towards the other. So, have you talked to him recently?” Vlaire shook her head no.

 

 

“I. . . I’m too scared. What if he rejects me like prince Adam did? I was able to handle Adam’s rejection but. . . I don't know if I’ll be able to handle Edwin’s.  Especially now since now I know that I like him.” Patricia sat next to Vlaire, a hand on her back for support. “You won’t know until you try. I had bad luck with the guy I like but you, you have a chance.” “What happened to you?” “Well. . . I liked the guy that saved me but I didn't know that he had a lover somewhere else.

 

 

Don't worry about it, I’m learning to accepting it.” Vlaire frowned and brought Patricia into a hug. “I’m so sorry, I didn't know.” “Don't feel sorry, my time will come. On the other hand, your time might be in the now. Princess, you have to try your hardest. You don't want someone to come and snatch him from you do you?” Vlaire shook her head. “Then go. Go get him and make him fall in love with you.” Vlaire nodded and stood up. “O-Okay. . . I’ll try.” With a blush on her cheeks, she walked out of the room, in search for Edwin. Vlaire walked towards the only place she knew Edwin would be. As soon as she walked through the hallway, she ran into a man.

 

 

A man that even she thought was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. His long blonde hair, and gold eyes were nothing she had ever seen. The man stared at her questionably. “Hello, who might you be?” “I. . . I’m princess Vlaire, and you are?” “I am the Sun God but people here call me Edward.” Vlaire widened her eyes at the information. “You’re Adam’s dad? I thought you were dead.” She knew it was a mistake to say that when she saw Edward’s eyes slowly widen. “I’m. . . what? Adam’s. . . dad?” “I uh. . . I’m sorry! I didn't know it was a secret. . . I-” Before Vlaire could say anything else, Edward turned on his heel and quickly walked towards a different location.

 

 

“I. . . I’m sorry. . .” Vlaire said, feeling guilty. “Oh no. . . what have I done?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam, Jimmy, and Amber were all in Arthur’s study room. Adam was on the piano whilst Amber and Jimmy were coloring on the ground.  “Wow look at you! You’ve been getting better at drawing huh.” Jimmy smiled up at Amber. “Come on, let’s make some drawings for Trevor when he wakes up.” Jimmy nodded happily and started drawing different types of drawings of an orange cat. They were peacefully drawing til the study door opened sharply.

 

 

Edward walked in and immediately placed his eyes on Adam. Adam diverted his eyes onto the floor. “Adam. . .” Edward said as he walked closer to him. “Dad? I mean y-yes your e-excellency!?” Adam asked, head tilted down. Without any explanation, Edward surged forward and hugged Adam tightly.  “Uh. . .I-I” “Adam. . . I know.” Adam widened his eyes at that. “You. . . y-you know? What do you know?” Edward moved his face to look at Adam and stared into his eyes.

 

 

“I know that you’re my son.” Adam was surprised. “You’re my son, Adam. . . my blood born son.” “Who. . . who told you that?” Amber asked as she stood up and walked towards them. “It was that one girl, the human.” “Vlaire?” “Yes but she said something along the lines of it being an accident.” “Ah, I see.” Amber responded as she looked back at Jimmy who had a smile on his face.

 

 

“Jimmy, come here.” Jimmy obeyed Edward and quickly ran towards him. “That means we’re all a family. You and Adam are brothers.” Edward said happily as he saw both Jimmy and Adam. “Y-Yeah. . .” Edward’s smile seem to slightly falter as he recalled something. “Wait . . . was I the one who gave birth or do you have a mother?”  Adam was slightly uncomfortable to how Edward was easily able to talk about things as private as this in front of others.

 

 

“Uh, it was you. You were the one who gave birth to me.” Edward looked down in thought “So. . . who’s your father? Is that the person the witch was saying I was married to?” “I. . . I don't know if I should say. . . I’m sorry, Dad.” Edward sighed, everyone was keeping things hidden. No one was telling him anything and that irritated him. “Well. . . that doesn’t matter then. Tell me, how was your life? Who raised you and how was your childhood like?” Amber coughed, bringing the attention to her.

 

 

“I’m going to give you three some privacy. I rather not intervene.” “You’re not a bother Amber, you can stay if you like.” Amber smiled at Edward. “No thanks I- uh, not very good at family situations and what not. I’ll see you around Jimmy, Adam.” Amber then left the study room.

 


	51. Enigma Chapter Fifty One

 

 

Asher walked towards Glinda’s room. He knew that he was angry but he shouldn’t have responded with that aggression. He had avoided her and gave her, her space in order for her to cool down but now it was a good time to confront her. Asher knocked on her door and only when he heard a faint ‘Come in’ did he enter.

 

 

“Ah Asher, I’ve been meaning to see you.” She said as she saw him enter. What she didn't expect was for him to instantly get on his knees “I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry for the way I treated you. You are like my mother, I shouldn’t have raised my voice. Forgive me.” Glinda smiled and kneeled in front of Asher. “My son, I’m sorry too. I wanted the Sun to know about you and Adam without consulting you first. I thought, that if he knew, everything would turn back to normal.

 

 

You wouldn’t have that sad face all the time and Adam wouldn’t be looking like a lost puppy all the time.” Asher sighed when Glinda wrapped her arms around him.  “Thank you, for forgiving me.” “There’s nothing to forgive. You’re my son and you will always be my son.” Asher smiled, he was glad that everything with Glinda was fixed. Asher moved away and stared at her with fear. “Glinda. . . I want to ask you something.” “What is it?” Glinda responded. “Edward. . . why does he not have my mark?”

 

 

Glinda hummed “It could be because he was dead. Even if this is technically his old body, his soul was passed on. Ready to be reincarnated in another lifetime. If he would’ve been reborn, the mark wouldn’t be there. The next Sun wouldn’t be your husband.” “But he was not reborn. . . and he’s in the same body. Isn’t he suppose to still be my husband? I still have my mark and it hasn’t faded at all, on the contrary. It looks darker than it did when he was still in the west wing.”

 

 

Glinda smiled at him “I know, just give it time. In due time, the mark will return but you must be patient. Even if he does know that you’re married to him, he won’t believe it until he sees the mark himself.” Asher nodded, deeming it understandable. “I hope it appears soon. . .”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Edward was left with watery eyes as Adam told him everything that had happened to him. Adam was practically shedding tears as he told Edward about his time feeling alone. He did left things out. Like Edward being in a casket in the castle’s throne room and the fact that his father is Asher as well as the curse. “I’m. . . I’m so sorry Adam.” Edward hugged Adam tightly onto his chest. “I. . . I didn't know what to do without you. I felt so lost. . . so lonely.

 

 

But then, I saw you in my dream. That was you right? It was really you who I saw?” Edward smiled at him “Yes, I did see you there. It was me. I just didn't know who you really were. It’s been so long.” Adam smiled as he returned the hug. “Y-Yes. . . I’m glad you’re finally back with me.” “Me too. Now you, Jimmy, and me can be a perfect family.

 

 

Oh and Edwin too! I haven’t spoken to my human father though.” Adam chuckled “Don't worry, grandfather will definitely understand. Besides me and Father, he’s the other person who suffered too. That and the other Light Celestials.” Edward’s expression once again turned slightly serious. “You won’t tell me who your Father is huh. . .” Adam smiled sadly “I’m sorry.” “How about you?” Edward asked as he turned to look at Jimmy. “Will you tell me?” Jimmy smiled and nodded. “You will! Great! I’ll return your voice too since I forgot to do it yesterday.”

 

 

Adam’s eyes widened at that. “What?! Jimmy can speak?” “Yes and his name isn’t Jimmy, it’s Jovan.” Adam looked at Jimmy with surprise. He knew that Jimmy wasn’t really his name but he had gotten use to calling him that. Hearing that he could actually speak was even more surprising though. “W-Wait! How are you going to do that?” Adam asked as Edward reached towards Jimmy. Edward smiled at him and give him a gentle smile.

 

 

His eyes then glowed its gold light, making his overall appearance look godly. Edward placed his hand on top of Jimmy’s throat and spoke: _“Speak my child, for speak you must. Bring what was not supposed to be lost, return his ability to him.”_ Jimmy’s eyes momentarily glowed a light yellow green color when Edward’s eyes slowly began to dim, leaving Jimmy with his glowing eyes. After awhile, Jimmy’s eyes returned to normal. He smiled up at Edward “M-Mother. . . it hurts to speak a little.” "It’s okay my son, you’ll get used to it soon enough.”

 

 

Jimmy nodded and then turned to look at Adam who had his eyes wide open when Jimmy spoke. “You brother, mine. family!” Jimmy tried to yell happily as he tapped his heart twice. Adam smiled at him “Yeah. . . we’re a family.” “I see you’ve learned their native language but I guess you should continue learning.” Edward said as he ruffled Jimmy’s hair.

 

 

“Now tell me, who is Adam’s Father?” “It Father.” Jimmy responded with a smile. Edward pouted “But who is the Father?” “It father. . . I don't know name Mother but Adam calls Father.” Edward sighed “Will you point him out when you see him again?” Jimmy nodded. Adam bit his lip ‘Oh no. . . I hope Jimmy doesn’t say anything unnecessary.’ he thought in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Jimmy happily ran around the halls, looking for Adrik. He was excited that he could finally talk to him. He was giddily running to tell him. He ended up finding him in the throne room who was currently speaking with Ace and Michael. “What are we going to do about Ziou now the we know that he’s a Celestial?” Michael asked. “I don't know. . . not only that but we have Morgana to worry about.” Asher responded as he sighed.

 

 

“We can double reinforcements. Not only do we have Naunia’s soldiers but we’ll soon have Tearrian soldiers as well. With the additional troops we’ll be able to maintain the security of not only our people but of everyone here.” Joshua exclaimed. “Right. . . how many casualties?” Asher asked, looking at the ground. Joshua sighed sadly “We fortunately don't have any casualties but we do have alot of injuries.

 

 

We do however have many structures that collapsed. The crew are taking care of the construction now as we speak.” Asher nodded “Okay. . . make sure that everyone of those people are looked after. Make sure everyone has plenty of food and water. Provide anyone without a home a place to stay, here in the castle.” “Yes your majesty.” Joshua responded with a deep bow.

 

 

He then turned to leave but stopped when he saw Jimmy. “Oh, hi Jimmy.” Joshua said as he continue to walk out of the throne room. Everyone turned and saw Jimmy there, with a concerned look. “Let’s talk about this another time yes?” Michael asked as he walked towards Jimmy. “Hello, it’s good to see you again.” Michael said to Jimmy as he ruffled his hair. Jimmy smiled at him as he walked out the door.

 

 

Adrik scoffed at the interaction but quickly changed when Jimmy walked toward him. Jimmy hugged him, arms tightly around Adrik’s neck. “Whoa, is there something going on that I should know about?” Asher asked as he saw Jimmy place a kiss on Adrik’s cheek. “Uh yeah. . . Jimmy and I are. . . a thing now.” Adrik said as he placed his arms around Jimmy but avoiding Asher’s surprised stare.

 

 

Asher chuckled “I see.” Adrik quickly looked up at his tone. “You’re not against it?” “Should I be?” Asher asked confused. “Well, everyone who found out are not exactly keen on the idea.” Asher walked down his throne chair and placed his hand on top of Adrik’s shoulder. “As long as the two of you are happy, I’m happy.” Adrik gave a small smile and nodded “Thank you.”

 

 

“Father.” Adrik and Asher quickly turned their heads, a shocked expression on their face when they heard Jimmy speak. “What? Did you say something?” Adrik asked Jimmy, who had a wide smile on his face. “Father.” He repeated. “Jimmy. . . since when can you speak here? I thought you could only. ..” “Wait wait, you could always speak?” Adrik asked with a frown. “Yes, he could but not here.

 

 

Something prevented him from speaking here, in the land of the ‘living’ I guess.” Asher responded instead. “His name isn’t Jimmy either.” Adrik quickly looked from Asher to Jimmy. “I name Jovan but Jimmy like better.” Jimmy said with a smile. “We go” Jimmy said as he pulled Adrik from his arm. “Go? Go where?” He asked as he followed. Asher chuckled as he saw them leave.  His smile soon left when Edward appeared from the door they just left. Edward turned to him and instantly stopped. Asher gulped “H-Hi.” He said, cursing himself for stuttering.

 

 

“Hello, forgive me for intruding. I was just exploring.” Edward responded with an unreadable expression. “Uh no, you can go. . . wherever you want. I can even. . . show you around if you want.” “No, it’s not necessary.” Edward quickly responded as he turned around but he was stopped by what Asher said. “Wait! Why are you. . . avoiding me.” Edward slowly turned back to face him.

 

 

“I. . . I don't know what you mean.” “You know exactly what I mean. You’re avoiding me, like if I was a plague. Whatever it is, can we. . . make amends? I’m sorry if I offended you or if I did anything wrong but please. . . I can’t handle you ignoring me.” Edward took a few steps back when Asher walked towards him “I. . . I’m not mad at you nor did you insult me in any way.”

 

 

“Then. . . what did I do wrong?” Asher asked as he took another tentative step closer. Edward once again took a step back but remained staring straight into Asher’s eyes. “I. . . I'm still am not use to the fact that you’re a Light Celestial. . . is all.” Edward said as he turned his head and looked at the ground. “Can we. . . can we at least try to. . . get along? I’m a Light Celestial now aren’t I? And you. . . you’re-” Edward turned back to look at Asher when he stopped talking.

 

 

“You’re. . . the Sun. We should. . . get along.” Asher looked all over Edward’s face, as if it was the first time looking at him. Ever since Edward got back, he hasn’t gotten a good look at him and now that he’s close, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. The freckles on his face seem to have lightened and his tan skin was back to it’s light color. Edward looked exactly as he did before, only now he has long hair and glowing godly aura around him.

 

 

“Okay.” Asher was broken out of his state of thought when Edward spoke. “Okay?” Asher asked as Edward seem to be doing the same thing Asher was, staring all over his face. “Yes. . . okay. We can. . . we can be friends.”  Asher exhaled quietly ‘That’s a start’ He said in his head. “Okay. . . why don't I show you to the places you haven’t gone to?” Edward looked around the room, then directed his sight back to Asher and nodded.

 

 

“Where have you gone already?” “I’ve gone to the garden and a room with a piano as well as in town but nowhere else.” Asher smiled at him “Okay, I’ll show you around the rest of the castle first.” Edward seemed to be caught off guard by Asher’s smile but immediately played it off and followed after Asher, as he lead him out of the throne room. “The room we were just in is the throne room.

 

 

The room you said that had a piano is Arthur’s study.” “My Father’s?” Asher stopped and turned to look at Edward. “You believed Glinda?” “Yes? Innocence said that it was true and I also know that I’m Adam’s dad too.” Asher’s eyes widened “Who. . . who told you that?” “The human by the name of Vlaire. She said it was an accident. I confronted Adam about it and he confirmed it.” Edward then pouted, catching Asher off guard.

 

 

“No one wants to tell me who the Father is though. He said that I was the one to give birth to him. . . but I don't know who the other is.” Edward looked up at Asher, meeting his eyes. “Do you perhaps know?” Asher gulped at the question. Edward was staring deeply into his eyes, it felt intense. So intense that he couldn’t look away. “I. . . I should continue to show you around.” Asher responded as he turned around and continued walking. He heard Edward sigh and then heard his steps as he walked behind him.

 

 

Asher showed him the majority of the castle as well as to who’s room belonged to who. He then showed him the kitchen, where the crew were currently in. Once they laid their eyes on him, they all quiet down. “Edward, this is all my trusted friends. They are like family to me.” Asher said as he named each and every one of them. The crew remained quiet as they kept stealing glances at Edward. “I am the Sun god, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Edward said as he smiled at them. It was Roy who couldn’t hold it in and immediately walked forward and wrapped Edward up in his arms.

 

 

“Edward we missed you so much!!” He cried. Edward was quite shocked as he saw the boy crying in his arms. The crew soon followed through and all wrapped themselves in a group hug, leaving Edward with confusion. “I. . . I don't understand.” He said as he saw everyone crying whilst they hugged him. “They. . . they worship you. All of us do. I’m sure the people in town reacted the same way correct?”

 

 

Asher asked which Edward responded with a nod. Once the crew moved back did Edward smile and chuckle at them. “I don't quite understand the need for all of you to worship me but I’m flattered. Please, treat me as I am one of you and not of anything higher.” The crew nodded, wiping their tears as they saw him smile wider. “Thank you.” Edward turned around, smile instantly leaving when he saw Asher with a soft smile.

 

 

He was staring at both the crew and at Edward with a genuine soft smile which made Edward immediately look away. He didn't understand why but for some reason, he felt strange with Asher.  Especially whenever he was smiling. “Come, I’ll show you everywhere else and then I can show you the rest of outside.” Edward nodded and followed after Asher. Asher took him to a hallway that was secluded from the rest.

 

 

In that hallway, there was only one door in sight. “Sea, where are we?” Edward asked. Asher turned to him and smiled “This is the west wing.” Edward stood silent as he marveled the room. The ceilings as well as the walls were all painted to look like the bright blue sky. In the center of the ceiling laid a drawing of the sun, clouds next to it. Edward looked down and saw that there was a long gold rectangular box, pillowy cushions on the inside of it.

 

 

“What is this?” Edward asked as he touched the inside of the casket. “This. . . this is were you were.” Edward turned to him, a frown on his face. “Where I was?”  “Yes. . . when you left. . . or rather. . . died, this is where you stayed. This was your. .” “My grave” Edward finished as he saw the rest of the decorations of the room. “Yeah. . . your grave.” Edward hummed “This place is very beautiful, who designed it?” “I did. With the help of others, I made sure that this room was well kept and made to be beautiful. Beautiful. . . like the person who resided here.”

 

 

Edward turned to look at Asher, who was currently staring longingly into Edward’s eyes. Edward quickly casted his eyes elsewhere. “This place surely is beautiful but I would like to continue with the tour.”  Asher chuckled to himself “Right, let’s go then.” The last place Asher showed Edward was his study room. “When you can’t find me, this is where I’m usually at.” Edward looked around the room, gazing at everything in sight.

 

 

“It looks a little bland.” Asher laughed, causing Edward to turn back at him. “Oh. . . forgive me. I did not mean to sound rude.” “No, it’s okay. You’re honest, I like that.” Edward felt another awkward silence as he heard another ‘compliment’ from Asher. “Come, I will show you the forest.” “Forest?” Asher smiled at Edward’s enthusiasm.  “Yes, the forest and the poppy fields.” “I. . . yes, can you show me?” Asher nodded “Of course, with pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Jimmy dragged Adrik by the arm. He ended up leading them into Adrik’s room. Once inside, Jimmy sat in front of Adrik, on the bed. “What is it? Why did you drag me here?”  Adrik asked curiously. “I talk with you. I no talk with you long time. I want know more of you.” Adrik smiled at Jimmy’s attempts of speaking properly. He chuckled as he ruffled Jimmy’s hair.

 

 

“Well, you already know that I’m Adrik and that I’m the Celestial of Darkness.” “A. . . Adrik.” Jimmy repeated with a smile. “Yes, Adrik.”  “You I together?” Adrik smiled at Jimmy “Yes, we’re together and we’ll always be together.” Jimmy immediately hugged Adrik tightly. “Jimmy like Adrik.”  Adrik returned the tight hug and placed a light peck on his forehead. “And I like Jimmy too. I like you alot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Phil watched as Trevor slept soundly. It was the second day and he still hasn’t woken up. The most he has done was move his fingers and the occasional twitch. Phil sighed as he gently combed his hair. Even though he was asleep, he wasn’t going to let Trevor lay there without treatment. He has given him a towel bath and he also changed his clothes. Nick and Marshal were able to visit him now but they couldn’t stay long.

 

 

With that said, Nick and sometimes Marshal would be outside, waiting for news of change. “You have alot of people waiting for you, you know. When are you coming back?”  Phil asked as he passed the brush by Trevor’s hair. “You need to get better, people are relying on you to.” “How is he?” Phil turned around and saw Namir whisper as he entered the room.

 

 

Phil smiled softly at him “He’s the same but what are you doing here?” “Well, I haven’t really seen you much since last time. . . I thought maybe. . . you changed your mind?”  Phil blushed “I uh. . . no I was just taking care of Trevor when Edward or John can’t.” “Ah, I see. . . that’s good. I would hate it if you changed your mind.” Phil nodded embarrassedly.

 

 

Phil had agreed to start ‘going out’ with Namir. Not officially but more on the faze of getting to know each other. Phil still had the idea of believing that he wasn’t worth Namir’s effort but Namir disagreed. He ended up accepting. “Can I. . . sit here with you? And we can just talk. I haven’t seen you in two days so I want to know how you feel and what’s bothering you.” “I feel fine but. . . concerned.” “Concerned?” Phil sighed as he turned to Trevor. “Concerned that Trevor won’t wake up and concerned that. . . Edward doesn’t get his memories back.”

 

 

Namir hummed “That’s him right? The one that sacrificed himself for the kingdom?” “Yeah, how did you know?” “I learned of it. Henry wanted us to know alot about Acesia. He said that one of us would marry into the family so we had to know it’s history.” “Oh. . . and what else did you learn?” Phil asked nervously. Henry somehow knew who he really was and he was honestly afraid of people knowing the truth. That he was a prince.

 

 

“To be honest, not much. I was never interested in getting married or even getting the title. I didn't even want to be prince but Henry insisted. Told me I had King Joffrey's blood so I deserved the title.” Phil widened his eyes with surprise at Namir statement “What? Why didn't you want to be prince?” “Well . . . I don't really care for these things. My mother always taught me to only accept what you worked for.

 

 

Being prince just because I’m the king’s bastard, didn't really suit me very well but I accepted. I accepted because it gave me the guarantee that my mother will have the best treatment. “Treatment? Was she sick?” “Yes. . . she’s sick and we were just too poor to afford any medications. That was the only reason why I accepted to be Naunia’s second prince. . . so that my mother could live another day.” Phil frowned at the information. He stood up and walked towards Namir, staring into his eyes. “I’m sorry. . . I didn't know about your mother.” Namir smiled “It’s okay, it’s not your fault or anything and I didn't really tell you because I didn't want you to pity me”

 

 

Phil sighed stood silent for awhile “I. . . I use to have alot of brothers.” Namir widened his eyes. Phil never shared anything of his life so suddenly hearing him talk about it made him want to pay close attention.  “I was the youngest, that is until I heard that my mother was going to have another.” “How many brothers did you have?” Phil chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

 

 

“I was in a family of seven. Seven brothers, eight if you count the unborn at the time.” “Wow. . . that’s. . . crazy.” Phil laughed at Namir’s wide eyes “What. . . what happened? Why are you no longer with them?” Phil’s smile faltered. He signaled Namir to sit on one of the chairs, adjacent to him.  “I. . . I felt lost. I felt like I was never validated. It was like I wasn't even there. My parents would focus on my older brothers and not even show any signs of having any interest in me.”

 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” “It’s okay, I learned to live with it.” Phil took a deep breath and then exhaled before he continued “I use to work in a clothing parlor without my parents consent. The only person that knew was my oldest brother. He was the only one who understood me. He would sometimes escape my parent’s eyes and even work alongside with me. But then. . .”

 

 

Phil’s voice began to sound shaky as finished his sentence. “They were going to send me away. . . I was the youngest. . . the last one to-” “To what?” Namir asked with a sad frown. “I was supposed to be the last to marry. My family were the traditional kind. The oldest marries and have kids, heirs my parent’s work and such whilst the youngest gets nothing.  I wasn’t any benefit for them so. . . they were going to send me off and marry me to a women in another land. I. . . I didn't want to leave. . . but I didn't want to stay in a family that didn't care about me either so I-”

 

 

“You left. . . to become a pirate?” Phil nodded “They were offering me a job, I ended up staying. I felt like they were more family to me than my real family. With the crew, I learned what real family is. It’s not about the blood, it’s about the heart. They are my family. . . my chosen family.” Namir smiled and placed his hand on top of Phil’s lap. “I’m glad, that you left. If you hadn’t taken that decision, you wouldn’t have met good people and. . . I wouldn’t have met you.” Phil blushed but nodded “Yeah. . . I wouldn’t even be here right now.” He said with a chuckle.

 

 

Namir furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean?” “I uh mean here, in Acesia. I was born in another land.” “Ah, I see. What land were you born in?” “I was born. . . in a very far away place.” Namir nodded as he stood there for a while, staring and smiling at Phil. Namir slowly shifted forward, grabbing Phil’s hand in his. His other hand reach towards Phil’s face, caressing his cheek. He moved forward, close where only two fingers separated them.

 

 

“Is this okay?” He asked as he looked from one of Phil's eyes to the other. Phil gulped, blush still bright on his cheeks and nodded. Namir slowly inched forward, lips ghosting near Phil’s when a noise made them both stop. They turned towards Trevor and saw him slowly moving his head to the side. He grunted softly, eyes slightly twitching and clenching. “Trevor?” Phil asked as he quickly moved towards him.

 

 

“Trevor dear are you waking up? Namir, can you go tell the others that Trevor is waking up!?” “Uh yeah sure!” Namir said as he saw Phil’s urgency. “Trevor, please wake up. . . please. Trevor? Trevor? . . . .”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_* **“Hybrid”** Trevor opened his eyes and saw a dark room around him. A person with blonde hair in front of him. **“Hybrid, you’re awake. I’m glad.”** “Who are you?” Trevor asked as he neared the blonde boy. Upon further inspection, Trevor noticed that the blonde boy looked exactly like him only with different hair color. **“I am you and you are me. We are one and we are the Celestial of the Hybrid.”**_

 

 

_“Celestial of the Hybrid” Trevor repeated. The blonde boy smiled “ **Yes, we are now one. We are at our full power now. We can shift into anything, we can do anything. We can protect those who we want to protect. And above else, we can protect Mother.”** “Yes. . . protect Mother.” Trevor agreed with a nod. **“It’s time to wake up Hybrid, it’s time to wake up and defend Mother, with our life.”**_

 

 

_The blonde boy extended his hand out, palm up towards Trevor. Trevor didn't even hesitate as he took it. As if time stopped itself, light spread all around the room. The room was no longer dark. Trevor’s eyes glowed a bright green with his pupils gold “I am one.” Trevor said as his hair slowly turned into a lighter orange._

 

 

_**“I am the Celestial of the Hybrid.”** _

__

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trevor looked around the room when he saw his surrounding looking different. He saw a total of four people in the room. He looked down and saw that he was laying down on a bed. “Trevor?” Marshal asked as he slowly moved forward. Trevor, didn't react. He only looked up when someone came running into the room. “Trevor!!” When Trevor looked up, he saw a man with light blue hair.

 

 

“Trevor. . . I’m so happy you’re awake.” Nick said as he walked closer to him. He noticed Marshal, Amber, Phil, and John standing away from Trevor, almost like they were keeping a safe distance. He turned and saw that Trevor looked. . . different. His hair was slightly lighter and his eyes looked a darker green as well. Trevor was also looking at him slightly different. “Trevor. . . are you okay?” Nick asked as he placed his hand on top of his. Trevor quickly moved his hand away, bringing his hand to his own chest. “Who. . . who are you? And. . . who’s Trevor?”

 

 

Nick and everyone else in the room widened their eyes. Nick stared into Trevor’s eyes, eyes slightly teary “Trevor. . . Trevor please don't joke. . . please don't.” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows. “Where’s Mother?” He asked as he turned to Marshal. “I uh. . . he’s about to get here. Do you. . . remember me?” Marshal asked nervously. “No. . . I don't know who you are but I know you are my pair.” “Did Trevor lose his memory?” Amber asked as she too stared at him. Trevor frowned “Who’s this Trevor everyone is mentioning?”

 

 

“Trevor please stop playing around. . . please, just tell me that this is a game. Yeah. . . you’re just messing with us.” Nick said one more time as he moved closer to him. Trevor reacted quickly and shifted to the other side of the bed. “Who are you and why are you here? You’re a Night Celestial aren’t you? I shouldn’t affiliate with you.”  Nick’s heart broke. A tear escaped his eyes as he saw and heard Trevor looking and speaking to him like if he was a stranger. “T-Trevor. . .” “Loverboy don't, maybe this is just a faze.”

 

 

“He’s right, maybe he’ll remember soon.” Phil said as he walked next to Nick, wrapping his arms around him and moving him to the corner of the room. John walked closer to Trevor “Can I check up on you?” Trevor looked at him with confusion. John noticed his confusion and quickly began to explain “You were injured, you were asleep for a few days. I have to check if you’re healthy.”

 

 

“You’re a doctor?” Trevor asked which John nodded. Trevor only then agreed to let him check up on him. During this, Edward walked in and instantly walked towards Trevor. Trevor smiled his usual wide smile “Mother!” He yelled happily and quickly hugged Edward tightly. “Hybrid, I’m happy to see you and I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

 

Trevor pouted “Mother where were you? When I woke up you weren’t here.” Edward smiled at him and placed a peck on his forehead. “Forgive me, you were probably confused.”  “What’s going on?” Trevor and Edward turned to see Asher, standing there, looking at Trevor with relief. “Alright, there’s too many people here.” John said which made Marshal and Amber nodded.

 

 

“Uh. . . we’ll be outside.” Marshal said, staring at Trevor. Trevor nodded as he saw them leave. “I. . . I should leave too.” Phil said as he too walked out of the room.  The only ones left was Trevor, Edward, John, Asher, and Nick, who was still in the corner of the room, staring at Trevor with a hurt expression. “Trevor, are you feeling alright?” Trevor stared into Asher’s eyes. Almost with a look of recognition. “Trevor? Are you okay?” Asher asked once more, once he noticed Trevor’s different features.

 

 

“He doesn’t remember anything.” Edward said as looked up at Asher. “He doesn’t? . . so he lost his memory?” Edward turned when he heard Nick’s voice behind him. “In order for him to heal, he had to become full Celestial.” “Are you telling me that Trevor fully accepted losing his memory to become a full Celestial?”  “Yes and no. He didn't have his memory to begin with. The incident wiped his memory, that alongside the fact that he had already passed, there was no way that he would suffer that without consequence.”

 

 

“Then. . . will he get his memory back?” Nick asked with hope in his eyes. Edward looked at him for a second, seeing something he’s never seen in a Night Celestial before. Especially towards a Light Celestial, their opposite. “I don't think so.” Edward responded honestly. Nick exhaled loudly, staring at Trevor who seemed lost in this conversation. “Mother. . . who’s Trevor?”

 

 

Edward looked at him with a gentle smile “That’s your given name. Some will call you by your Celestial name whilst the others will call you by your given name.” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows “And I. . . lost my memory?” “It would appear so.” Asher responded instead. Trevor opened his mouth to ask something when the door was once again pushed open.

 

 

“Trevor!!” Daymia yelled as she quickly ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Trevor instantly froze at the sudden interaction. “I missed you so much! I thought. . . I thought that I was going to lose you.” Daymia slightly moved away when she felt how stiff Trevor’s posture was. “Trevor? Are you okay?” “Trevor. . . Trevor lost his memory.” Asher responded. Daymia looked at Trevor with sad eyes. “Nick, you and Daymia should go get help Phil to get him something to eat.” Daymia took a quick glance at Nick and then back to Asher. She nodded and instantly dragged Nick out of the room.

 

 

“Mother. . . who are these people? Why are there so many Celestials here?” Edward smiled kindly at him “This is their home. When I arrived, they were already here.” Trevor nodded as he saw Edward stand.  “How is he?” Edward asked as he walked next to John. “He seems fine, very healthy. He should definitely eat though.” Edward nodded as he continued to ask more about Trevor's situation.

 

 

“Trevor, how are you feeling?” Asher asked as he sat down on the bed next to him. Trevor stared into Asher’s eyes, wondering what were the feelings he felt. “Are you Father?”  Trevor asked, which made Asher widen his eyes. He quickly turned to look at Edward to see if he heard but was relieved when he noticed that he was still speaking with John.

 

 

“I uh, no, I’m the Celestial of the Sea but you can call me Asher or Ace if you’d like.” Asher responded with a smile. Trevor pouted, concerned about Asher’s sudden avoidance but nodded nonetheless.  “Okay. . . can I call you Father?” “Why would you call him that?” Asher and Trevor turned to see Edward with furrowed eyebrows, confusion written all over his face. Luckily, the door was once again thrown open.

 

 

In came Jimmy, Adrik right behind him. Jimmy ran towards Trevor and immediately hugged him. Trevor smiled when he saw Jimmy’s wide smile. “I made picture.” He said as he handed Trevor a drawing. “This is Jimmy, Celestial of the Sky.” Edward said with a smile at their interaction. “Hello, I’m the Celestial of the Hybrid.” Trevor responded. “Did he lose his memory or something?” Adrik asked.

 

 

“Another Night Celestial?” Trevor asked when he sat his eyes on him. “Yes, there are plenty more Night and Light Celestials here. We’ll present them to you once you feel better to get up.” Asher responded.  “This Adrik!” Jimmy yelled as he grabbed Adrik’s hand and pulled him closer to him. “Hello, I’m the Celestial of Darkness.” Adrik said as he looked at Trevor. Trevor frowned but greeted him otherwise.

 

 

“Well then, I’ll leave you be. Trevor, come visit me when you feel better. I’ll have Phil or Marshal show you around.” Trevor nodded as Asher stood up and walked out of the room. He sighed and placed his hand on his beating heart. ‘Trevor almost said something he shouldn’t have said.’ Asher thought in his head. “Sea, I need to have a word with you.” Asher turned around and saw Edward, who was looking at him with a frown.

 

 

“Yes? What can I do for you.” Asher asked with ignorance. “Why did Trevor want to call you father? Are you his blood father?” “Uh no, I was with them for a long time. I took care of them and they lived under my roof. That must be the reason why he felt the need to call me father. . . just like everyone else here.” Edward seemed to consider his excuse as he hummed “Okay. . .” he responded.

 

 

He was about to asked something else when Michael’s appeared. “My Sun, I heard Trevor woke up.” He said as he walked closer to Edward. “Excuse me, I’ll leave you two talk.” Asher quickly walked away, making sure that Edward doesn’t ask him anymore dangerous questions. Once he was in his study did he finally allowed himself to relax. “Asher? Oh! I’m glad I found you. You've received an audience from a Jonathan?”

 

 

Joshua said as he entered the study room. Asher nodded “Yeah, I summoned him.” “May I ask why?” “I. . . I thought since he was the only other person that was with Edward back then, maybe he’ll help me. . .” “Help you?” Joshua asked with a teasing smile. Asher groaned “Help me try and. . .-” “You want to charm him? Try to make him fall in love with you huh?” Joshua said with a chuckle.  Asher sighed “Yeah. . . that. It’s just. . . nothing has been working. He’s been here for two days now and every type of advancement I try to make, he brushes it off.”

 

 

Joshua chuckled once more as he sat down adjacent to Asher. “So this Jonathan person is going to help you how? He’s the one that made the Edward’s statue right?”  Asher nodded “Yeah, that’s him. He use to play with Edward when he was a child. I thought maybe since he knew him, I could interact with him in a more personal way?” “Forgive me for laughing your majesty but I don't think he’ll help much. He knew Edward as a child, I don't think a child’s memory will be enough to make Edward notice you.”

 

 

Asher sighed once more “I’ll try anything I can at this point.” Asher looked up at Joshua when he let out a hum. “Hey, Trevor is awake. You should go visit him.” Joshua nodded “Yeah. . . I heard. How is he?” “Well, he’s fine but. . . he lost his memory.” Joshua widened his eyes at the information. “He. . . he lost his memory?!” “Yeah, you should’ve seen Nick. He looked destroyed when Trevor rejected him because he’s a Night Celestial.”

 

 

“Wow. . . poor Nick but why did Trevor lose his memory?” “Edward says that he had to lose it since he is now a full Celestial? I’m not entirely sure.”  Joshua hummed as he placed his hand under his chin “A full Celestial you say? Huh.” “Any ideas?” Asher asked as he let Joshua be ni thought. “Yeah but I need to do a little more research on the topic.”

 

 

“Alright, well I go see Jonathan. You, should go see Trevor.” Joshua nodded as he stood up after Asher. “Yeah. . . I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Nick was in his room. He decided to let Phil and Daymia serve Trevor his food. He just couldn’t see him again. Trevor lost his memory. . . he looked at him almost with a look of disgust or distrust. He was sat by the window, staring out at the town, deep in thought. A knock interrupted his thinking “Come in.” “Hey. . . you okay?” Nick turned and saw Marshal enter his room. He walked in and sat in front of Nick. “I. . . I’m fine.” “Hmm, you don't like fine. You know, Trevor is alive and he’s fine. I don't know why you’re bummed out.” Nick scoffed “Well maybe it’s because Trevor rejected me? Maybe it’s because he spoke to me like I was nothing.”

 

 

Marshal sighed loudly “Stop being a kid. If you really love Trevor, grow up and don't let his amnesia stop you.” Nick looked at Marshal with uncertainty. “What. . . what should I do?”  “Well, since he doesn’t remember any of us, what better way than making him fall in love with you again? Tell me, what did you do the first time to make him fall for you?”

 

 

Nick looked at the other direction and sighed “I. . . I didn't really do much. It was Trevor, he well. . . he scent marked me by accident and then we. . . we slowly spent more time together and. . .” Marshal laughed, making Nick blush lightly “Trevor was the one that made the move? And by accident!? Damn. . . he’s got game.” “Ugh, can you please stop?” Marshal laughed a bit more but quickly composed himself.

 

 

“Well since it was your scent that did the work, why don't you puts some of your clothes in Trevor’s room?” “What?” Nick asked as he turned his entire body towards Marshal. “Yeah, once he finds them, he’ll sniff them naturally.  He’ll smell you and maybe he’ll feel the same way he did before. Oh, I also changed his sheets and took my stuff out of there. . . I uh, moved out.” Nick widened his eyes “Did you. . . did you really?”

 

 

Marshal nodded his head “But. . . but why? You didn't have to.” Marshal chuckled softly “I uh, I always thought it was unfair of me to sleep in his room when you two were in a relationship but I stayed cause Trevor wanted me to stay. Now that he lost his memory, I thought maybe it’s my chance to make things right. I always had my own room though, never used it. Guess I’ll go ahead and get a feel of it. If I get lonely I can just go to Amber’s room.”

 

 

Marshal chuckled and smirked at Nick “Or I could just go to yours?” Nick scoffed once again with a chuckle at the end “You wish. Marshal. . . thanks. You’re actually a good guy.”  “Oh wow, thank you. I think I’m gonna cry.” “Ugh, shut up or I’ll take it back.” “Well anyways, give me your most recent clothes and I’ll put them in Trevor’s closet for him to find.”

 

 

Nick smiled and nodded. He hoped that Marshal’s plan would work. He really hoped that Trevor would one day regain his memory and remember what they once were.

 

 


	52. Enigma Chapter Fifty Two

 

Adam was, to say the least, confused. Not only did he not understand the concept of a ‘full’ Celestial but he wondered why was that ‘stage’ not achievable for most. He sighed as he saw Edward and Trevor interact.  He had known Trevor all his life but he has never seen him act younger than his current age. “Mother, why is the Moon here?” Trevor asked as he saw Michael standing by the door.

 

 

“Is that the reason why the Night Celestials are here?” Edward smiled at him and nodded “That is partially the reason. Do no worry, the Night Celestials are harmless as long as you respect them okay?”  Trevor nodded as he turned to Adam. He was told that Adam was Edward’s son but he still had trouble understanding why Michael wasn’t his Father but another. Trevor turned to look at Jimmy, who was curled up in the bed next to him.

 

 

He understood why he was considered Edward’s son but he didn't understand why he seemed really close to a Night Celestial. He thought it was odd. He had many questions but he stood quiet. He didn't want to pry in something that didn't involve him. ‘All to their own I guess.’ Trevor said in his mind. The sound of a door opening made everyone look towards it. “Oh Trevor, I see you really are awake. Oh I mean- my name is Joshua.” Joshua said as he entered the room. “I’m glad you look better than you did before.” Trevor frowned at Joshua.

 

 

“A human?” Joshua chuckled “Uh yeah. . . I’m a human.” “Trevor that wasn’t very nice.” Adam said as he looked at Trevor questionably. Trevor pouted at the scolding and turned away from him. “Its okay, it’s the truth isn’t it? Please refrain from calling me human though.” Joshua responded as he pulled a chair and sat in front of the bed. “I’m the castle’s philosopher and second doctor I suppose but I specialize in animal anatomy.”

 

 

Trevor’s eyebrows rose at the information. “You’re an animal doctor?” Adrik sighed “This sounds like it’ll get boring really quickly.” Adrik walked towards the door and turned to look at Jimmy. “You coming?” Jimmy nodded and placed a light kiss on Trevor’s forehead, waving at him as he left the room. “My Sun, may I have a word with you?” Michael asked as he turned to Edward. Adam noticed how warm Edward smiled at Michael, in a way where it didn't sit right with him. “Of course my Moon.” Edward responded as he stood up and walked towards him. He linked his arm around Michael’s and walked out of the room.

 

 

Adam sighed loudly as he saw them leave. “Hey, are you okay?” Joshua asked as he saw Adam strangely annoyed. “No it’s just. . . never mind.” Adam rose from his seat and left the room rather hastily.  “Everyone seems strange here.” Joshua turned to Trevor with amusement. “How so?” Trevor shrugged, ending the conversation. “Uhm Trevor. . . I want to apologize.”  Trevor furrowed his eyebrows “Apologize? For what?” “I uh. . . you do have knowledge that you have amnesia right?” Trevor nodded, everyone was telling him that.

 

 

“Well, you and I use to be close friends. Months before you had your incident, I told you mean things. I know it’s stupid and unreasonable for me to beg for your forgiveness when you don't remember anything but. . .  I’m sorry. I regret accusing you wrongfully. Because of what I did, our friendship was ruined and I-” “I forgive you.” Joshua instantly closed his mouth and widened his eyes.  “I. . . you forgive me? But. . . but you don't know the reason why.” “Well. . . you told me the truth. You could’ve easily lied to me and said we were best friends but you didn't.

 

 

I don't really remember you but you telling me the truth and not lying to me means alot. Everyone so far has been telling me good things. It’s actually very comforting to hear that my past life wasn’t all colorful.” Joshua frowned “They haven’t told you about Nick?” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “The Night Celestial? What about him?” “Oh uh. . . I don't know if I should say.” Joshua replied, turning away from Trevor’s gaze. Trevor pouted “If you really want me to forgive you, you have to tell me.” Joshua chuckled “You sure know how to convince me. Are you sure you lost your memory?”

 

 

Trevor smiled but persisted. Joshua sighed “Okay, well. . . you and Nick were kind of a. . . a thing.” Trevor tilted his head, further confused than he use to. “A thing? What is a thing?”  “Uh. . . in a relationship?” Trevor widened his eyes, wider than he had before. “I. . . but how? He’s a-” “A Night Celestial, yeah I know but you two really were together. And the two of you were happy. But just like with me, you had an argument with him as well. He apologized but you still didn't forgive him.” Trevor looked down on her lap, thinking. “I don't . . . I can’t seem to imagine that. How can a Light Celestial be with a Night Celestial?”

 

 

Joshua sighed as he moved slightly forward “Love can overcome everything. Right now, you don't know that feeling since you lost your memory but I’m sure if you give him a chance, you might revive that feeling.” “I. . . I don't know.” Trevor scratched the back of his arm, as he looked away. “If you’re not sure yet just give it time. I’m sure Nick will try to get closer with you, so maybe give him a chance?”

 

 

Trevor looked at Joshua, uncertain. He thought for a bit, biting his lower lip “I. . . I’ll try to.” Joshua smiled “Okay, that’s good. Just because he’s a Night Celestial, doesn’t mean that the two of you are incompatible.”  Trevor nodded but still didn't look at Joshua. “Well then, do you think you’re up to walk? I’m sure you haven’t gotten up since you’ve woken up right?” Trevor looked up at him and nodded. “Do you think you need help or will you be able to on your own?” “I. . . I feel my legs a little numb.” Joshua chuckled as he stood up on the left side of the bed. “Here, place your arms around of my shoulders and I’ll help you up.”

 

 

Trevor nodded and did as instructed. He placed his arms around Joshua’s shoulders as he helped him stand but he ended up stumbling. Joshua quickly placed his hands on his waist to stabilize him but he too lost balance. Trevor giggled as they both fell on the bed, Joshua and his head bumped with a soft thump. Joshua chuckled as he braced himself, placing each of his hands on either side of Trevor.

 

 

“Sorry, I guess I’m not as strong.” Joshua smiled softly as he saw Trevor’s wide smile. He took a moment to look at him. He hadn’t seen a smile directed at him for a long time, so seeing it surely made him feel warm. Someone cleared their throat, making both Trevor and Joshua look up. Marshal was staring at them, an unreadable expression on his face. Joshua then realized how their position made it look.

 

 

Joshua was on top of Trevor, one leg in between his. Both of his hands were on either side of Trevor’s head, caging him under him. Their faces weren’t that separated either.  To top it off, Trevor still had his arms around Joshua’s shoulders. “I was helping him stand but he lost his footing.” Joshua said as he stood up, pulling Trevor into a sitting position.  “Let’s try once more yeah?” Trevor nodded and once again assumed the position, arms around Joshua’s shoulders. Luckily, Trevor didn't stumble this time. He smiled at Joshua gratefully.

 

 

Joshua turned to Marshal and saw that his unreadable expression seemed more like a glare. “I was going to show him around.” “I can do that.” Marshal replied as he walked towards Trevor. “No no, it’s okay. I can take him.” “I said I can take him.” Both Marshal and Joshua stared at each other, almost threateningly. Trevor frowned at their interaction. “Marshal, I already agreed for Joshua to take me around. You can show me elsewhere.” Marshal stared at Trevor almost like a kicked puppy. Joshua smiled as Trevor wrapped his arm around his elbow. “Come see me later yeah” Trevor said before exiting the room with Joshua.

 

 

Marshal exhaled loudly. He softly kicked the chair Joshua was sitting on. “Shit, why do I feel so defeated?” Marshal asked loudly. He remembered the sight that welcomed him as he entered the room. Joshua was on top of Trevor. Trevor’s arms around Joshua’s shoulders. He never thought he would feel jealous from Joshua. He never did when it came to Nick because he knew that Trevor loved him but why was he getting jealous with Joshua? “Shit. . .” Marshal said to himself as he ruffled his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The first place Joshua showed Trevor was his room and what floor he was on. Trevor was surprised with how big the castle was. “Here, this is your room.” Trevor looked around. In the middle of the room laid a bed, big enough for two people. On the left side was a window and a door, which led to the restroom. On the right side laid a coffee table and a small sofa as well as another door.

 

 

There was a dresser on the far side of the wall and on either end of the bed was a small side table which were adorned with small trinkets he didn't recognize. “This room seems rather big.” Joshua hummed “Yeah well, the castle is big so the rooms have to be a decent size. My room is actually the same size. I’m a floor under you by the way.” Trevor nodded at the information. “Where is Mother’s room?” “Well, I don't really know. We offered him a room but he refused to leave your side. I don't know what room he’ll end up taking.

 

 

He might take the room he had before. . . so I guess on the fourth floor.” “Higher?” Trevor asked as he pointed up. Joshua nodded “Yeah, the fourth floor is the last floor beside the attic.”  “How many people live here?” Trevor asked as he sat down on his bed. “Well besides the Celestials, there’s the crew and the servants as well as the guards. So I guess more than thirty people?”

 

 

Trevor widened his eyes “Besides the Celestials?” Joshua smiled at Trevor’s amazement “Yeah, besides the Celestials. Counting them would be around fifty? I’m not entirely sure.” Trevor kept looking around his room, trying to get a feel for it. Trying to see if maybe he remembers anything in it but nothing comes to mind. “I think it’s best if I leave you on your own for awhile.

 

 

I’ll come back for you at lunch? Make yourself at home and scent as much as you need.” Trevor quickly looked over at Joshua “How did you-” “I’m an animal doctor remember?” Joshua responded with a smile. “Take your time.” Trevor nodded as he was left alone in the room. He looked around once more before standing up and searching through the room. He first entered the restroom and stared at his reflection..

 

 

He then exited and walked towards the side table of the bed. There were little draws in each one. He opened the one closest to him and opened it. Inside were a stack of envelopes, tied together with a rubber band. He took one out of the stack and opened it. He saw that it was a full written letter, written in cursive. He didn't feel like reading so he sat them back inside the drawer to read later.

 

 

He then walked towards his dresser. He searched through its contents and he indeed smelled his scent on the clothing. He then moved towards the door on the right side of the room. He opened it and saw more clothing, hanged with wooden hangers. He noticed that his clothes were all pushed on one side, leaving the other side of the closet empty. He moved each hanger, once again smelling his scent on them.

 

 

He stopped in a particular shirt though. It didn't have his scent but somebody else's. He took the shirt out and saw that it couldn’t be his, It was way too big for his frame. He grabbed the shirt and placed it near his nose. Almost instantly, he felt his nostrils flare. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. He instinctively closed his eyes and move his head around the article of clothing.

 

 

He didn't know who’s scent this was but it felt amazing. It felt like he was on a drug. He suddenly snapped out of it when he heard a sound. The sound was himself purring.  Trevor widened his eyes when he realized that he was on the ground, shirt clenched tightly in his fist, close to his chest. His tail was curled around him and his ears were laid down on top of his head.

 

 

Trevor quickly looked down at the shirt and flinged it towards the other side of the room. His instincts were telling him to pick up the shirt once more and scent but Trevor was scared. He doesn’t remember ever feeling that way before. His body was shaking, his heart was beating loudly. So loud he could feel it almost bursting out of his chest. He took a deep and shaky breath.

 

 

He tried to stand but his legs were trembling. He looked down and immediately crossed his legs and blushed. The scent on that shirt got his body to feel ‘excited’. “Oh no. . . oh no oh no.” Trevor repeated over and over again. He was mortified. The owner of that scent made his body do things he never imagine himself doing. Trevor could feel it inside him how he wanted whoever was the owner of that shirt.

 

 

Trevor took a few more deep breaths and once again tried to stand. He succeeded but his legs were still quite shaky. He walked towards the restroom and quickly shut the door. He did everything possible to avoid the shirt. He did his best to not act on instinct and grab the shirt to sniff it once more. He locked himself in the bathroom to subdue his unwanted desire. He needed to control himself, he had to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Trevor?” Joshua asked as he knocked on Trevor’s door. He opened it slowly and peaked inside. “Trevor? Where are you?” He asked as he entered the room and saw no one.  He looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, that is until he saw the shirt on the ground. He hesitantly grabbed it and lifted it, to inspect it. “Isn’t this Nick’s shirt? Why is it here?” He asked out loud. He then looked over to the bathroom door when he heard it open. “Oh Trevor, I was wondering where you were.”

 

 

Trevor looked from the shirt to Joshua with caution. “Is that. . . is that shirt yours?” Trevor asked hesitantly. Joshua looked at the shirt, then back at Trevor with furrowed eyebrows. “Uh no, this isn’t mine. I believe it’s Nick’s but I don't know why it’s here. I can take it back to him if you’d like-” “No!” Trevor quickly closed his mouth at his sudden shout. “I mean. . . I’ll try to give it to him.

 

 

You said that I should try to talk to him. . . I think the shirt will be a good excuse. . .” Joshua looked at Trevor with wide eyes. He was blushing whilst looking at the floor. He smiled softly ‘He must’ve scented him unconsciously again.’ Joshua said in his mind. “Sure thing. I came here to see if you want me to continue with our tour.” Trevor looked up at him and nodded. “Great! Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Michael walked with Edward. Hand in hand, they walked towards his room. He needed to speak with Edward personally. Edward has now been here for three days but he hadn’t gotten an opportunity to sit down and talk with him. Once he was sat on his bed, Edward facing him, did he finally took a deep breath. He smiled when he saw Edward with a worried expression “My Moon, are you okay? You seem tense.”

 

 

Michael smiled and nodded “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to speak to you in private about something important.” “Okay, what is it?” Edward asked as he moved forward. His knee was now press onto Michael’s. “I want to talk about. . . us. I’m sure by now you know that Adam is your son and well you know that you’re married. . . in your past life.”

 

 

Edward frowned “What are you trying to say? I know I was married but that was by human ritual right?” “You were married to a Celestial. . . a Celestial marriage not a human one.” Edward widened his eyes. All this time he thought he was married like how the humans were, not by the Celestial way. A Celestial marriage is for life. “But. . . I don't have a mark.” Michael looked at Edward and sighed “You were just reborn, I wouldn’t be surprised if it hasn’t appeared yet. I know that you don't remember anything but I do.

 

 

I know how much you loved the person you’re married to and I know that once you remember who it is, you’ll learn to love him again. Your husband is now. . . a good friend of mine. I promised him and you that I would step aside. I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do but I want to respect what you asked of me. . . what the old you asked of me.”

 

 

Edward was shocked. He didn't expect Michael to be speaking to him of this matter. “You. . . you remember what happened before? When you and I were regular Celestials?” Michael nodded as he looked down on his lap. He grabbed both of Edward’s hands into his own. He placed a kiss on each of his palms “I love you Edward, I really do. And it’s because I love you that I’m doing this. You don't understand right now but you will in due time.

 

 

But please, promise me one thing. When you find out who your husband is, don't turn him away. Try to understand why and how everything happen before making your own conclusions.” Edward frowned and pulled his hands away “What are you trying to say? Are you implying that I won’t like who I was married to? Was. . . was my marriage a mistake?”

 

 

Michael’s eyes widened “No! I’m not it’s just. . . . I just don't know how you’ll take it.” “Moon. . . who am I married to?”Michael gulped at Edward dropping the word ‘My’. “I. . . it’s not my place to say.” Edward stood up, walking a few steps back. “Moon do not anger me. Who am I married to? Do not force my hand to make you tell me. You’re making me worried!” Michael sighed and stood up in front of Edward. He placed a light kiss on top of his forehead and placed both of his hands on either side of his face. “You’ll find out very soon. I just know it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The Night Celestials were all in the common area, minding their own business. Ever since they arrived on Acesia they haven’t been doing much. They thought it was quite boring. Armon and Audra decided to spend their time helping the people in the town. Vincent and Barbara usually stayed indoors, making each other company. Adrik would spend his time with Jimmy. Lucy sighed, looking at the ceiling. She then looked around the room and saw the others just talking. “So. . . aren’t you guys bored?” Audra chuckled “Of course we’re bored but what can we do?”

 

 

Armon grunted as he stretched “This place is so uneventful! I liked it better when we were out on our island. For some reason, I find our little island more funner than here.” “Quit your yapping, as long as Michael is here, here we’ll stay.” Vincent responded. Both Armon and Audra sighed loudly. Barbara giggled, catching Vincent’s attention.

 

 

“Why don't we look for something to do huh?” Vincent looked away but nodded. He stood up and followed Barbara out of the room. “Well while those love birds do their thing, I’m gonna go look what I can do too.” Lucy said as she stood up and walked out into the hallway. She placed her hands behind her back and began walking with wide steps. She stopped when she saw Asher’s study room.

 

 

“Hmm . . . wonder what he’s up to?” She knocked on the door and waited until she heard a faint ‘Come in’ before opening the door and letting herself in. “Hey comrade, whatcha doing?” Lucy asked as she skipped into the room. Asher chuckled “Nothing much, just reviewing some things.” Lucy hummed as she sat on the chair adjacent to Asher’s. “You seem like you work all day ever since you took the role as king.”

 

 

“I had to, I owed it to Arthur.” “Did you though? I’m sorry for butting in but I don't understand why you had to take it. Yeah Adam is the next prince but I’m sure Arthur would’ve handled it just fine.” Asher placed the stacks of paper down on the desk as he looked up at Lucy. “I know how you miss the sea, I know I would’ve died if I was in your position.” Asher smiled softly at her and nodded.

 

 

“You’re the Celestial of the Siren, of course you would’ve died, but my place is here. My family is here. . . and now Edward is here too.” Lucy nodded and agreed “But hey, why can’t you take an hour off or something? You work all day! Take some time off and go out into the sea! Let your powers loose for a bit. And I’ll even join you! I’m bored here anyways.” Asher laughed “Yeah. . . I guess you’re right.

 

 

I should take a break, at least for an hour.” “Yes! You have no idea how long I’ve been out of the water ugh! And baths are just not the same. I imagine you’re the same aren’t you?” Asher nodded as he stood up from his chair, stretching his back. “Yeah, I am. Come, I know of a place where people won’t get in the way if we do let our powers loose.” Lucy smiled happily and followed after Asher.

 

 

She placed her arm around Asher’s shoulders, forcing him to lower his back to her height “I hope you don't mind me shifting when we get there.” “Yeah sure. . . hey, weren’t you taller before?”  Lucy tsked as she lightly pushed Asher from his shoulders “Rude! I’m the same thank you very much! It’s you who grew into a giant!” Asher laughed loudly as he placed his hand on top of her head.

 

 

“Yeah yeah, let’s just go before I change my mind.” Lucy giggled as she grabbed his hand, pulling him to walk faster. “When then, come on then grandpa!”  As they both exited the castle, Adam emerged from where he was hiding. He stood there and watched his Father laughing alongside Lucy. He clenched his fist as he saw them interact.

 

 

“First Dad and now this? Why is this happening? Why are they breaking apart?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking around the room, Edward noticed a pattern. He was currently in the west wing. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt strange in this room. It could be because he was here when he was dead, like Asher told him but he still didn't understand it well. He sat cross legged on the ground as he saw the paintings on the ceiling. The door opening made him turn around. “Oh. . . I didn't know you were here.” Adrik said as he closed the door behind him. “Forgive me Mother, I’ll leave if you want me to.”

 

 

“No no, it’s okay Dark. I was just looking at the paintings is all.” “Oh. . . mind if I join you?” Adrik ask wearily. Edward smiled and nodded, patting the spot next to him. Adrik sat in silence as he saw Edward’s face as he looked around the room. “Do you come here often?” Edward asked, not looking at Adrik. “I do. . . I. . well, I’m attached to this place I guess.”

 

 

“Why is that?” Edward asked as he turned to Adrik. “I use to take care of you. . . I was the one who guarded you whilst you were. . . in your casket.” Adrik looked down at his lap, not able to keep looking at Edward in the eye. He scratched the back of his neck “I use to talk to you, you know. I use to tell you about Adam and I would tell you about my day. I found comfort in that. . . and I also looked forward to it.”

 

 

Edward widened his eyes as he saw Adrik, face looking away from his. He looked almost embarrassed? ‘Could he. . could he be the one?’ Edward asked himself. “Why, if I may ask? Was I. . . someone special to you?” Adrik looked up at Edward and gave him a small smile “Of course you were. You were the only one who was able to see through me.

 

 

I felt like you were the only one who understood me, even though we had little interaction. I even promised you to take care of Adam. of course, I wasn’t the only one who did. Phil was the one that practically raised him though. Him, Trevor and Daymia. Since I’m a Night Celestial, I don't really get along with them but. . I learned to respect them. As well as Adam.”  “What do you mean?” Edward asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. “Adam grew up to be a Light Celestial. He and I ended up not agreeing in much and well. . . we had a few arguments here and there.

 

 

I’ve kept the piece with him though. . . mainly for you.” Adrik once again looked at the ground as he started playing with the hem of his shirt. “I’m glad you’re with us now though. . . and Jimmy too. Ever since he’s got here. . . he’s helped me alot. I didn't like him at first either but I learned to. . . I learned to l-lo. . . to l-love him.” Adrik stuttered, a blush on his cheeks. Since his skin was pale white, the blush was bright on his cheeks.

 

 

Edward, to say the least, was confused. He began to think that maybe Adrik was his husband but the way he spoke about Jimmy made it seem otherwise. Edward hummed in thought. The hum made Adrik look up at him with confusion “Are you. . . are you together with Jovan?” Edward asked as he looked straight into Adrik’s eyes. Adrik gulped as he saw the intensity of Edward’s look.

 

 

He understood why since Jimmy was like Edward’s son “I. . . yes. I really really like him. . . I love him. He’s the only person besides you that I’ve been able to fully want to open myself to.” Edward was a little uncertain. Was Adrik not his husband? Or was he and found love elsewhere? He didn't know but whatever the answer was, he knew that he had to say something.

 

 

“Dark, I know that you know who a Light and a Night Celestials interact. I don't want you to hurt Jovan. He’s never experienced any type of hurt in his entire existence.” Adrik got on his knees, facing Edward and nodded “I know. . . I know for a fact that I will eventually hurt Jimmy because of our differences but I know that we’ll make it through.

 

 

Although they have issues at the moment, tt was fine with Trevor and Nick and it was also fine with you and-” Adrik closed his mouth as Edward widened his eyes. “Hybrid and Storm are together? Is that why he looked hurt when Hybrid didn't know who he was?” Adrik nodded as a response. “And you said. . . me too? I’m married to a Night Celestial? But how?” Adrik took a deep breath and sat back down, on his bottom.

 

 

“I can’t tell you much but yes, you are married to a Night Celestial. I’m not entirely sure why they don't tell you but I can tell you this. What you and your husband have. . . it opened my eyes and showed me that anything is possible. I mean look at you, you were immensely happy when the two of you were together. You two were something that I thought, what everyone thought was impossible. It’s because of you that I’m sure Trevor gave Nick a chance.

 

 

You were able to break the laws of Celestials. Funny isn’t it? You made the law but you were the one who ended up breaking it.” Adrik said with a light chuckle. He looked up to look at Edward when he heard that he was silent. Edward was looking at the ground, lip in between his teeth and brows furrowed. “Dark. . . can you tell me how I was with this person? I want to know what kind of person I was before. . . all of this.”

 

 

Adrik smiled sadly “I, unfortunately didn't know you before. I only knew of you. I didn't meet you until after you met Michael and what I heard of, you met Daymia after you were married as well.” Edward sighed, it seemed that no one knew exactly how or when his marriage was made. He was emotionally exhausted with how much everyone seem to avoid giving him any exact answers.

 

 

Edward looked up when he felt Adrik place his hand in his. “Hey, I know this is tough and you didn't exactly choose any of this. Just know that, I’ll be there to help you. I’ll always be there, no matter what.” Edward smiled as he tightened his hand. “Thank you Dark.” Adrik returned the smile. The door opened, making the door of them turn to see who it was. Asher looked from Adrik to Edward, noticing their locked hands. He felt a sting of jealousy but he knew that Adrik loved Jimmy. He knew that feeling jealousy over Adrik was useless.

 

 

Adrik always took care of Edward back in the day and he knew that it would still be the case now. “Adrik, I was looking for you but I see that you’re busy.” “I was just talking with Edward but we’re done now.” Adrik stood up and turned to look at Edward. He bowed deeply “Call me if you need me Mother. I’ll be there in a snap, all you have to do is call my name and I’ll be there.” Edward smiled gratefully at him “Thank you Dark, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

Adrik straightened his posture and walked towards Asher. “I need you to teach Trevor the basics. After he gets a few days of rest, I want him to regain his task. Ask him if he’s up for it, then report back to me when you’re done.”  Adrik nodded, expression blank. Adrik then left the room. Asher stayed in silence as he and Edward stared at each other. “Have you got accustomed to Acesia?” Asher asked, breaking the silence.

 

 

Edward shook his head no “I don't find it very interesting here. The land that humans roam is not my liking but I can not deny that Acesia is rather pretty in certain parts.” “Do you. . . remember any of it? Does it make you feel nostalgic or rather give you deja vu?” “No” Edward responded as he turned back to look at the painting. Asher looked up, wondering what Edward kept looking at.

 

 

“Do you like it? I’ve noticed that you’ve been coming here alot recently.” Asher asked as he walked towards Edward. “I don't know what it is. I feel like I’m drawn here but I don't know why.” Asher hummed and nodded “Well. . . you did spend a good twenty three years in here, maybe that’s the reason why?” “I was dead for twenty years?” Edward asked as he turned to look at Asher again.

 

 

Asher nodded “Yeah. . . unfortunately. I wish you hadn’t left. I-. . . we all missed you. It was terrible without you here.” Edward watched closely as Asher said this. He was still looking up at the ceiling. “How did I die?” At the question, Asher looked down, locking eyes with Edward once more. “Quietus” Asher responded without another response. “Ah. . . I see. That sounds about right.”

 

 

“Did you. . . . did you commit it before?” Edward nodded shamefully. “Yes. . .in my past life. Well, my past. Not when I was the one called Edward but the one before that I guess.” Asher tilted his head with confusion “Do you remember your past lives?” “Yes, I do but I find it strange that I can’t remember this one. I remember everything except this exact time period.” Asher took a deep breath and exhaled, preparing for Edward’s answer “I’ve been meaning to ask. . . if you remember your past lives. . . did you ever had children before?

 

 

You know, before Adam?” Edward shook his head no “Adam is the first I ever heard of me having a child. He’s my first child. . . it’s a shame that I can’t remember what it felt.” Asher sat down next to Edward when he saw him get sad. “I imagine you would’ve been in pain. Why would you want to feel it?” He asked curiously.  “Well. . . I feel like it’s not the same from someone telling you, you have a child then seeing him when he was a newborn. I would’ve loved to have held him in my arms. To see his first steps and hear his first words.

 

 

Human babies are just so precious and adorable. I would’ve loved to actually feel it, to be a parent.” Asher frowned at Edward’s sad and distant expression. “Yeah. . . me too.”  Edward turned to look at Asher, a frown on his face as well. “Do you not have children?” “I. . . I uh, I do but I couldn’t be with him when he was young. I couldn’t even hold him as a baby.”

 

 

“Why?” “I. . . I have a curse. If I’m with someone for longer than twenty minutes, I make them immortal. Everyone you see here, they’re all immortal because of me.” Edward widened his eyes. “You’re immortal?” “Yes. . . I have been for a very long time.” Edward suddenly hissed as he felt a sudden headache. “Edward are you okay?!” Asher asked worriedly. “Yes yes, I’m fine. I just felt a headache coming along. I’m fine.” Asher nodded, seeing that Edward looked indeed slightly better. “If you don't feel good, you should rest. You’re in a Celestial body, you can get sick if you don't take care of yourself.”

 

 

Edward smiled softly “You seem worried.” “I am.” Edward’s smile slowly faded as he saw Asher stare at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher. “You have no idea how much I worry about you.” Asher said, without looking away from Edward’s eyes, look unwavering. Edward turned away, heart slowly beating faster. ‘Is. . . is he the one? Is he my husband?’ Edward asked himself as he looked at the ground.

 

 

“Edward?” Asher placed his hand under Edward’s chin, making him look up at him. Edward slightly widened his eyes at Asher’s act. “I want to get to know you better. I mean. . . only if you want to.” Edward frowned and moved away “I. . . we are aren’t we? You’re my Celestial and as the Sun, I have an obligation to learn of my Celestials.” Edward stood up, looking at Asher before he left. Asher sighed as he saw him leave “What can I do to get close to you? I can’t even tell you that you’re married to me. Telling you that I’m your husband will only drive you away.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Once Trevor was on his feet, Phil once again picked up his daily tasks. “Come on now, we gotta have dinner before five!” He yelled. “Yes sir!” The maids yelled in return. They were running behind schedule. As they all moved around, getting everything ready, a figure entered the kitchen. “Phil, may I speak with you?” “Not now Namir, we’re running behind on our schedule and I barely have time to go out and get this weeks ingredients.” Phil responded as he walked passed Namir.

 

 

“I can get them for you.” Namir replied as he followed Phil. “That’s sweet but you won’t know what to buy. You’d need someone to go with you.” “How about I accompany you when you go get them?”  Phil was moving back and forth, he didn't quite catch what Namir had said. “Yeah sure just please let me finish here.” Namir smiled and nodded “Okay, it’s a date! I’ll wait for you by the castle entrance then.”

 

 

Namir turned around and walked out of the kitchen, not noticing that Phil stopped on his tracks. “D-Date?!” Some of the maids giggled “Phil, we didn't know that you were dating prince Namir!” “I-I. . . no we’re not. . . I mean I don't think. . .” The maids giggled once again when they saw Phil’s flustered face. “L-Let's just continue with our task.” “Yes sir!” The maids yelled once again, with a smile on their faces. Dinner was served differently tonight. Phil didn't know why but only the Night Celestials, excluding Adrik and Nick, ate at the dinner table. He had to serve everyone else in a different location.

 

 

Adrik and Jimmy served themselves, leaving to who knows where. Edwin grabbed his share and retrieved to the royal garden. Adam and Daymia ate in Adam’s room.  Marshal and Amber were eating in Arthur’s study room, with Arthur and not Trevor, surprisingly. Trevor was with Joshua. Edward, Nick, and Asher were nowhere to be found.  The princess and Patricia received their share once Phil was done distributing everyone else’s. “Why is everyone separated from each other? And where’s Edward?” Phil asked out loud.

 

 

“Edward walked passed me a few moments ago. I asked where he was going so late but he responded with a smile.” Namir said as he met Phil in the hallway. “Are you ready?”  Phil blushed and nodded. He remembering Namir saying that this was a ‘Date’ “I uh. . . I just need a few things is all.” “Where are we going first?” “The bakery.” Phil responded, to embarrassed to look at Namir in the face. Namir smiled knowingly “Okay, let’s go before it gets too dark.” Namir reached over and grabbed Phil’s hand. He tightly linked their fingers, leaving Phil unable to pull away. Phil blushed darker as he felt Namir’s grip tighten.

 

 

Phil glanced up at Namir and saw him with a wide smile and soft eyes. He felt his heart begin to accelerate. He took a deep breath, as they made their way towards the bakery.

 


	53. Enigma Chapter Fifty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter this time sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter though ^~^

It was the next morning, Edward was walking along the shoreline of the town. The citizens greeted him with a bow and a good morning. The children ran to him and gave him a tight hug, Edward returned it. He walked with the children into the local park, playing with them until their parents called out to them. The parents bowed as the children waved their goodbyes. Edward smiled, he's always loved children

 

 

Knowing that he has one of his own made him kind of sad. He was happy that he has Adam but he was sad that he didn't get to experience when he was a toddler. He sighed as he walked out of the park. “Oh! Your Excellency! It’s a pleasure to run into you.” A man with brown hair said. “Hello, and you are?” The man smiled and bowed “My name is Jonathan.

 

 

You might not remember me but back in the day, you use to play with me and my siblings when we were young.” Edward widened his eyes at the information. “How old are you?” He asked. “I’m thirty four your Excellency.” “Oh. . . so you knew me when I was a Celestial?” “Well yeah, me and my siblings. I even made a statue in your honor. Unfortunately it was destroyed when we got invaded a few months back.” “Invaded?” Edward asked concerned. “Yes but the Celestials and the King took care of it. Thanks to them, we’ve been protected from many things.

 

 

Alot of the people here will tell you otherwise though. They think that everything is dangerous now because the Celestials are here. They’re just dimwitted to see the truth though.” Edward hummed and nodded. “Okay. . . well, I’ll be off.” “Oh right, I won’t take anymore of your time! Feel free to visit my shop and my siblings anytime. My sister owns the flower shop and my brother is the blacksmith.

 

 

I make pottery or statues I guess.” Edward smiled “Of course, I love flowers so do expect me there soon.” Edward then left, walking towards where all the ships were. He looked at every one of them. “Wow. . . I wonder what’s it like to be out in the middle of the sea. . .” Edward said out loud as he saw the huge ships that were docked. “E-Edward?”

 

 

Edward turned at the sound of a man calling out his given name. He tilted his head with curiosity when he was met with a man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was slightly taller than him too. “Do I know you?” Edward asked concerned when the man didn't move at all. He was staring at him like he was a ghost. “I. . . it’s really you. I thought. . . I thought that you were dead.

 

 

How. . how did this happen?” “I see, I’m assuming you knew me before but I’ll reintroduce myself. I am the God of the Sun and I have no recollection of my past life.” The man seem to grasp what he said rather quickly. “I see. . . uh my name is Henry, King Henry of Naunia.” Edward chuckled, making Henry’s eyebrows raise. “I always find it amusing how humans introduce themselves.”

 

 

Henry chuckled as well “Well didn't you introduce yourself the same way?” “I only said who I was. You see, I don't have a name. I’m known as the God of the Sun but everyone here is calling me by the name Edward.” “Oh. . . would you like me to call you God of the Sun?” Henry asked with amusement. “No, there’s no need. Everyone calls me by Edward and I’m starting to get use to it I guess.

 

 

You may call me as you wish.” Henry laughed softly “Alright, Edward it is then.” Edward smiled at him “Now tell me King of Naunia, how do you know me?” “Just Henry is fine.”  Henry replied with a wide smile. “Let’s go sit somewhere yes? Would you permit me to spend time with you for awhile?” “There is no reason to ask, of course you may.”

 

 

“Splendid, let’s go to a nearby bench shall we?” Henry walked, hands behind his back, next to Edward. Once they were in front of the bench, Henry quickly dusted it and waited for Edwad to sit. “Everyone was always nice to me here but you’re one of the first that I think is exaggerating.” Edward said as he sat down. “You deserve the utmost respect. Especially if you came back from the dead claiming to be the God of the Sun.

 

 

Now, to answer your question.” Henry sat down and shifted so that his body is facing Edward “We met when you were twenty one, you and I were betrothed. We were going to marry to unite our kingdoms but we didn't end up getting married though. When you and I were sailing to my kingdom, Naunia, you were kidnapped and taken by a pirate but you should know that part of the story though.”

 

 

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, making Henry realize “Oh. . . have no one told you yet?” “No, I’m learning all of things of my past self by different people. They even told me I’m married but they don't want to tell me with whom. I found out by accident that I have a son.” “Wow. . . I can’t believe they won’t tell you.” Henry was shocked by the discretion.

 

 

“Well, you and I spend a good deal with each other. I was even there when you were still pregnant with Adam.” Edward widened his eyes at that. “You knew me by that time? Will you tell me how I was?” Henry chuckled “You were very adventurous. You loved being outside and you loved stories of great mysteries.” Henry grabbed both of Edward’s hands in his own.

 

 

“I can’t believe how you haven’t changed. Your lovely bright gold eyes, your soft and gold hair.” Henry lifted his hand and caressed Edward’s cheeks with the back of his fingers. “Your soft skin and. . . pink lips. You’re as beautiful as you were before, if not more so.” Edward looked all around Henry’s face, noticing a sort of awe look he had. “Henry, were you in love with me?”

 

 

Henry gave an airy chuckle as he met Edward’s eyes, a soft tint on his cheeks “I was. . . and I fear that looking at you after all these years, that I still am.” Henry exhaled as he moved his hand to rest on Edward’s jaw.  He moved his thumb as he kept looking at Edward’s features. “You know, normally people would pull away if someone they just met was this close up to their face.” “But you said I know you.”

 

 

Henry looked at Edward’s eyes shocked. “I don't feel in danger with you nor do I feel like I should distance myself. I feel like I can trust you to not harm me or do anything I do no want.”  Henry smiled softly and moved his hand down “You’re right, I would never do anything you don't want.” “My Sun?” Edward and Henry turned to see Michael, a glare on his face as he saw Henry with a very close proximity to Edward.

 

 

He witnessed Henry touching Edward’s face but stood put to see what Edward would do. “Who is this?” Michael asked, glare still visible. “This is Henry, King of Naunia. He says that I was betrothed to him when I was a Celestial.” Michael frowned and glared harder as he remembered Edward telling him about his arranged marriage with Henry. “Yes, I remember you mentioning before. What’s he doing here?”

 

 

Henry cleared as throat as he turned to Michael “I am here to speak with Asher but I saw Edward and there was no way that I was going to not say hi.” “You said hi already now leave. Asher is in the castle.” Edward furrowed his eyebrows at Michael’s tone. “Moon, that is no way to speak to someone. Forgive him Henry, allow me to walk with you there and you can continue telling me about my past.”

 

 

Henry smiled and stood up. He extended his hand out, palm up, towards Edward to help him stand. Edward accepted it. “I love that, thank you.” My Sun wait-” “Moon, I would really like it if you respect my decisions.” Michael closed his mouth at Edward’s cold tone. “Come Edward, I will tell you about our meeting and what we spoke about.” Michael saw as both Henry and Edward walked away from him. He sighed loudly “I’m guessing he’s still mad at me from before. . . Sea is not going to like this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“So as you can see, even though you’re shifted into a herbivore, your stomach do not necessarily change to follow that standard. You can still digest meat.” “I never really liked meat though.” Trevor said with a pout. Trevor and Joshua were walking around the halls of the castle, Joshua was giving Trevor information about his Celestial. “I know you only eat a certain type of meat so don't be forced to consume it.

 

 

Why don't we change the topic now huh?” Joshua discreetly pointed to the distance, making Trevor look ahead. “Look who we have here, it’s Nick. What’re you going to do?” Trevor looked down at the ground, biting his lower lip. “I. . . I don't know. I’m still confused about this whole ordeal.” Joshua hummed and nodded “Take your time, I know how hard it must be for you.

 

 

But do keep this in mind, Nick is your mate, you can’t keep ignoring him or pretending that it isn’t real.” Trevor looked up when Joshua placed his hand under his chin, raising it. “Trevor, I know what I’m telling you and as your friend, I want the best for you. Don't feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do, regardless of who is asking you to do it.”

 

 

Trevor nodded at Joshua’s seriousness. Seeing that Trevor understood, Joshua smiled and patted his head, fingers lightly caressing his cat ears. “Good boy” Trevor pouted, ears dropping on top of his head.  He opened his mouth to retaliate when a voice loomed over them. “What’s going on here?” Nick asked as he neared them. When his eyes landed on Trevor, they slightly widened.

 

 

Trevor instinctively moved a couple steps behind Joshua. “Ah, good morning Nick. Trevor and I were just having a little stroll is all.” “Oh. . . where’s Marshal?” Nick asked confused. He was so used to seeing Trevor with Marshal, it was kind of strange not seeing him around. “About that. . . do you think I can speak with you in private?” Joshua asked. Nick nodded worriedly.

 

 

‘Did Joshua and Marshal get into a fight?’ “On the meantime, Trevor, why don't you go look for Ace? He’s in his study room. I’m sure he’ll like to know how you’ve been doing.” Trevor nodded suspiciously at them. He then began to walk away, making sure to go around Nick as further away as possible without letting anyone notice. Unfortunately Nick noticed.

 

 

“What’s. . . what’s going on with Trevor?” Joshua sighed as he patted Nick’s shoulder. “Come, let’s go talk in the library. We have quite alot to talk about.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Sitting in the middle of the garden, Edwin was sat with both legs crossed over each other. He breathe in deeply and exhaled slowly. He was calmed and at peace. “Prince Edwin! How lovely running into you here.” Vlaire yelled bashfully. Edwin exhaled loudly, his peace quickly deflating. “Princess Vlaire. . . I don't think it was a coincidence to run into me.”

 

 

“Oh? And why do you say that?” She asked mock ignorantly. “I’m always here.” Edwin responded bluntly. “Ah haha. . . right. Well, since I’m here already, why don't you and I talk for a bit? Unless you want to go back to your meditating then I have no problem at all! I’ll leave you at peace.” Edwin sighed as he looked up at Vlaire. “Princess, what is this about? This isn’t the only time you’ve came here.”

 

 

Vlaire instantly blushed “I-I you knew that I-!” “Yes, you come and then you leave without a word. Is there something bothering you? Do you need someone to talk with?”  Vlaire flusteredly whined “I. . . yes, I’m rather bothered.” She sat on the grass next to Edwin as she said this. “As much as I’d like to, I can’t help you with Adam, you’d have to do that on your own.”

 

 

“No. . . it’s not that or rather. . . not entirely.” Edwin furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean? Did you find interest in someone else here?” “I. . . yes. . . I did but I don't think he feels the same.” Edwin hummed “Well, have you asked him yet? It’s better to ask the person instead of keeping it hidden.” “But. . . what if he rejects me? I wouldn’t be able to stand it.

 

 

Especially since I really feel for this person.” “Do you love him?” Edwin asked, face passive. “Y-yes, I think that’s the reason why I’m most scared of telling him.” “Okay, think of it this way.  If you don't say anything, nothing will change. Even if he does reject you, you have to at least try. If you don't, you’ll regret it in the long run. In my opinion, I prefer to receive a heart break now that the feeling is new then later when it’ll hurt most.”

 

 

“I. . . I guess you’re right. You are very wise prince Edwin, I admire that of you.” “I have to be. I must remain neutral and think of the best answer rather than act on instinct.  I rather think about the outcome than the present.” Vlaire smiled and nodded. She looked all over Edwin’s face. Her eyes went from his silvery white hair to the white bandana on top of his eyes.

 

 

It then traveled down to his light pink lips, a small mole under his lower lip. Vlaire suddenly jumped a little when Edwin turned his head towards her, almost like he noticed that she was staring. “You’ve gone quiet, is something the matter?” He asked silently. Vlaire blushed and waved her hands around “Ah! It’s nothing! I was just. . . I was just looking is all.” “Looking? At me?” Edwin asked confused.

 

 

“Yes. . . I uh, I just think that you’re very. . . handsome.” She said, sentence ending with a whisper. She hoped that Edwin didn't hear the last part but he most certainly did. “Handsome?” Edwin chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “I haven’t actually seen how I look but thank you for the compliment. Forgive me for not returning it.” Vlaire giggled “No no, it’s okay. I uh, I’ve always received many compliments when I began to be called princess.

 

 

I don't necessarily believed in them though. I felt like they were all forced. I’m the king’s bastard daughter, there’s bound to be negative comments around me.” Edwin stood silent for a while, grasping what Vlaire said. He couldn’t comprehend how someone as genuine as Vlaire could ever receive a negative comment.

 

 

“Princess, I may not be able to see your face but I can tell you this. You are beautiful. You’re one of the very few people I can say that to.” Vlaire blushed from her neck up.  She never liked compliments but somehow she believed in Edwin since he doesn’t lie. “I. . . thank y-you.” “Your welcome.” Edwin replied with a small smile. “Going back to your problem, you should really tell that person how you feel.

 

 

Do not feel afraid of the outcome. Live life without regrets and tell him.” Vlaire smiled widely as she stared at Edwin’s face. “Yeah. . . I think I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“As much as I agree, I don't think it’s necessary to travel to Tearria.” Arthur said, arms crossed. Asher, Arthur, and Adrik were in Asher’s study room. They had received a letter from the king of Tearria himself. He asks for someone to sail over to negotiate a newer form of treaty. “I agree with Arthur, I don't think it’s safe for you or anyone to sail out. We’ve been attacked multiple times, it’s dangerous.”

 

 

Asher sighed, rubbing both of his temples. “I know but we can’t lose Tearrian’s defenses. Someone has to go to negotiate and I believe that I’m the most suitable person to do it.” “Asher please reconsider, it’s almost an entire two weeks to get from Acesia to Tearria. Then another two weeks to get back. We’ll be four weeks without a king.”

 

 

Asher looked up at Arthur with a frown “Acesia will not be without a king nor will it be vulnerable. Adam and Edwin will take the throne meanwhile and the Celestials will be here to protect. Not to mention the Naunian and the Tearrian troops that are residing here. Add our troops and Acesia is as protected as it can be.” “But YOU won’t be!” Adrik yelled angrily. The room was tense.

 

 

They were not forming any type of agreement. “Nothing is going to happen to me Adrik, I’m immortal remember? And before you say anything, I’m not intending on making anyone immortal there. I’ll make sure the king knows of my ‘Condition’ and he’ll evaluate from there. I’m hoping I can convince him in having the meeting on my ship.” “Your ship?! You’re planning on taking the Aurora?!” Adrik yelled bewildered.

 

 

“I’m not sailing on anything else.” “Asher please, if they see a pirate ship heading towards Tearria they’ll think it’s an attack.” Arthur tried to reason. Before Asher could say anymore, a knock was heard. “Come in” Arthur said with a sigh. Arthur widened his eyes when Henry and Edward walked through the door. “Good morning Arthur, it’s a pleasure to meet you once more.”

 

 

“Ah good morning Henry, I see you ran into my son.” Asher’s head instantly raised up when he heard that Henry was with Edward. He frowned at their close proximity.  “I ran into Edward by the docks. I’ve been speaking to him for quite a while now and I’m really glad that he and I can catch up.” Henry replied with a smile. “Henry has been telling me about my past, when he met me.”

 

 

“Oh? And what has he been telling you?” Everyone turned when they heard Asher asked that question with a harsh tone. Asher’s fist were clenched as Henry smirked at him. “Nothing but the truth Asher, not like any of you. If he asks me, I will tell him nothing but the truth.” Both Henry and Asher were glaring at each other, anger seeped through Asher’s veins.

 

 

“Sea enough, why are all of you against me being with Henry?” Edward asked with anger. “Was it because he was my fiancé?” If it wasn’t possible, Asher clenched his fist even harder. Arthur noticed the heavy tension and immediately tried to dissipate it. “Alright, son why don't you accompany me somewhere would you? Asher and Henry must speak about politics.”

 

 

Edward was reluctant to leave but obeyed nonetheless. “What is it that you want huh? Do you want to turn Edward against me?!” Asher yelled as soon as he no longer heard Edward’s footsteps. “Turn him against you? You’re the one turning him against you. I’m just being a good person and telling him the truth, which I see no one is doing.

 

 

I can’t believe how you’re hiding things from him. Once he finds out, do not be surprised when he leaves you. And when he does, I’ll be there with open arms to receive him.” Asher stood up and instantly grabbed Henry’s collar with both of his hands. Adrik quickly grabbed Asher’s arm to calm him. “I don't know what you’re trying to accomplish but don't you dare try anything!”

 

 

“And why wouldn’t I? You’re the one whos giving me this opportunity Asher. I’m just accepting it.” “You’ve been warned, if you try something I assure you that I will end you! Don't touch him, he’s mine.” “Yours? How possesive. Let me remember you that he is a person not an object.” “He’s my husband!” “Then tell him! If he leaves you do not think that I will just let him go!

 

 

Must I remind you that he was going to be my husband first! You took him from _me!_ And trust me when I tell you this, I will not hesitate to get him back.”  “Alright that’s enough.” Adrik said as he pushed Asher away from Henry. “Let this problem not interfere with Naunia’s and Acesia’s treaty.”  Henry quickly fixed his shirt and dusted the wrinkles out. “Do not worry, I’m not that greedy to endanger my own people for my own personal affairs.” Henry stared at Asher, who still had a glare on his face.

 

 

“I only came here to visit my family and to take a small break, is all.” “Right” Asher replied with a scoff. “When will you be leaving?” Henry chuckled as he walked towards the door. “I’ll leave in a couple of days but I do intend on bringing a guest with me. Of course, if he decides he wants to come with me that is.” Henry walked out of the room before Asher was able to respond.

 

 

“Whoa whoa, calm down!” Adrik yelled as he pushed Asher back from his shoulders. “Did you not hear what he said? He’s going to try to take Edward!” Adrik sighed and held Asher firmer. “Then you’re gonna have to start getting your shit together. I’m not picking sides but Henry is right. You have to tell him the truth. When he eventually does find out, he’ll get angry and who knows what he’ll do.”

 

 

Asher groaned and pulled away from Adrik. With both of his hands, he ruffled his hair as he sat down on the his chair. “I know!. . . I know. I just. . . I just don't know how. He rejects me as it is now, when I eventually tell him, he’ll push me away even further.” Adrik pulled out a chair and sat it next to Asher. “Ace, What’s really going on? Why is Edward avoiding you?”

 

 

Asher took a moment of silence, contemplating if he should finally reveal what he’s been keeping hidden for a while now. “Adrik. . . do you remember when I fell ill and I was asleep for three days?” Adrik nodded, noticing the change of tension. “I. . . had a sort of dream. In that dream, I was in the land of the Light Celestials. . . Jimmy was there.” Adrik’s eyes widened but he stood silent for Asher to continue.

 

 

“He spoke to me and he took me to this large side of a mountain cliff. There, I saw the Celestial’s insignias. All Night Celestials were under the Moon whilst the Light were under the Sun. But I. . . I was under both.” “What?” Adrik questioned out loud. “I didn't understand myself but I ended up drinking from this waterfall, which made me convulse.

 

 

That’s when I saw Edward, he did something which made me calm down but when I woke up, Glinda told me that I was now. . . I’m a Light Celestial now.” Adrik was in shock. “How. . . but why don't we feel you any different?” “Glinda told me since I'm married to the Sun. . . I’m what you call, the Celestial’s father. I know, sounds crazy but. . . it’s true.

 

 

I felt different and even to this day, I still feel different than my normal self.” “Is that why your pupils have that gold color when you’re angry?” “My pupils are gold?” Asher asked confused. He knew he was a Light Celestial but he didn't know that his eye color changed with it. “Yeah but no one wanted to ask or point it out or anything. I guess in a way. . . we knew you were different too.

 

 

We just didn't question it.” Asher chuckled softly. “Does. . . does anyone else know?” Adrik asked uncertain. “Only Michael, Edward, and now you. I’m not sure if Jimmy knows. The first Sun had feelings for the first Sea and she felt it was wrong. Therefore, she made the Sea her opposite so they could never be together.

 

 

The Moon was proclaimed as her ‘'husband’ as Celestial law but. . . I don't know what he’ll do once he finds out but I’m almost certain that he’ll want to stay away from me. To keep his ‘law’ in order.”  “Ah, I see. Well, that’s something else you should tell people about. You should open up to everyone. Once you’re no longer hiding anything, then I think your problems would get resolved.

 

 

On the meantime, you have to tell Edward everything. I feel like that’s the best thing you can do right now. And hey, you never know if it turns out to be a good thing.” Asher nodded and sighed “I hope your right. . . I really hope you’re right.”


	54. Enigma Chapter Fifty Four

 

 

Joshua and Nick were in the library, no one else in sight. Joshua promised he was going to tell Nick what he discovered and found out about Trevor and his full Celestial. “So, I did a little research and I found more things related to Trevor’s full Celestial. The Celestial of the Hybrid in it’s full form is more of predatory type. Which means he’s more in tune with his more vicious group such as the wolf, cougar, etc. And since he’s more in tune with these animals, you have to try to get close to him in that aspect.”

 

 

Nick frowned with confusion “What are you trying to say?” “If you want Trevor to notice you or want to get close with you, you have to court him. Just like the animals he turns into, you have to show that you can be a good mate.” “And how do I do that?” “Well, you show him that you can provide stability wise. Give him gifts and show him that if there was a ever a time, you would be able to provide for him and any future offspring.”

 

 

Nick blushed at the idea of having a child with Trevor. He knew he wanted to have a family but he didn't know if Trevor wanted to. “Ah. . . okay then uhm, how should I start?”  “First things first, you have to start small. Like a flower then maybe some jewel, but make sure it’s handmade. It’ll make it look more valuable to him. The last gift should be prey.”

 

 

“Prey? As in, I have to go kill something and bring it to him?” “Yup!” Joshua responded with a smile. Nick stood with wide eyes at the aspect of bringing a dead carcass to Trevor’s room. “The bigger the better! For the meantime, I noticed that either you did it on purpose or it was an accident but he seemed to had scented on your shirt which was mysteriously in his room.”

 

 

“O-oh. . . did he now?” Nick responded as he scratched the back of his neck. “Don't worry, I won’t say anything. It’s good that he starts to recognize your scent.  If anything, his nose remembers you even though he might not. It might be a little dangerous though.” “Dangerous? What do you mean?” Nick asked curiously.

 

 

“Since you’re his mate and he’s a full hybrid, your scent might trigger a sort of heat where his body will lubricate and officially be ready to breed children.” Nick’s face bursted with a bright blush. “A-A h-heat?” Nick stuttered. Joshua nodded, a small smirk on his face. “Yes but whether Trevor decides to spend that heat with you is entirely his choice. Heats doesn’t necessarily mean an official thing.

 

 

Keep in mind that if he spends his heat with someone else, it doesn’t mean that he’ll breed or mate with them.” Nick frowned and clenched his fists. “I. . . I don't know if I’ll be able to stand that.” Joshua sighed and placed his hand on top of his shoulder. “Yeah, I know. I wouldn’t like that either, if I was in your position. I’m sure Trevor wouldn’t spend it with just anyone though. Sometimes, animals spend their heats alone so that’s a possibility too.” “I hope that’s the case then. When should I start the courting?” Joshua smiled at him “The sooner the better.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Adam was sat in the garden, Edwin was meditating in front of him. He wouldn’t disturb him in his meditating time but he would sometimes pull out a book and read near him. Reading helped him, especially when he was troubled. At the moment, he couldn’t get the look his Dad had when Michael and him stared at each other. He also couldn’t understand his Father.

 

 

He seemed like he liked Lucy. Adam tried to not think about it though. He wanted both his parents to be together but it didn't seem like the was the case anymore. Edward has four days there now and he hasn’t seen any progress with the both of them. He sighed as he placed the book down on his lap. He looked up at Edwin and noticed that Vlaire had somehow entered the garden without him noticing. She didn't say a word though.

 

 

All she did was lay out a small tray in front of her. The tray had two cups of tea and a plate of cut sandwiches. She smiled as she watched Edwin.  ‘Wait a second.’ Adam thought as he saw her wait patiently for Edwin to finish his meditation. ‘Is there something here that I didn't notice before?’

 

 

Before his mind could linger in that thought, a pair of arms came around his shoulders, bringing him into a hug. “Hello Adam.” “Dad! Hi, I uh didn't hear you come in.” Edward giggled, placing a small kiss Adam’s forehead. “What are you doing?” “Uhm reading a book.” “What is it about?” Edward asked enthusiastically. He hasn’t been spending much time with Adam so he wanted to get as much involved as he can.

 

 

“It’s a novel about a shopkeeper that ends up being a very important person in the end.” “Who is this shopkeeper?” Edward asked, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s fiction, it isn’t real.” “Not real? People create  stories with non existing people?” Adam chuckled at Edward’s confusion “Yeah, there are books about real people though but I don't find it that interesting.”

 

 

Edward hummed as he took a look at the first page. His face morphed into a look of confusion which made Adam laugh. “I don't see how this’ll interest people. Why read a story about someone else instead of living your own life?” “Well, some people can’t do that. We all have our own responsibilities to accomplish, and families to raise. They can’t just leave everything to have an adventure.

 

 

Reading is a form of escape to those who can’t live certain things. Some people would sometimes place themselves in the main character’s position in order to live a life they can’t achieve.” Edward hummed as he took in the information. He never thought much about people who read books but he thought how Adam explained it and it did make sense. “I hear there’s a room full of these books, can you show me where that is?”

 

 

Adam smiled and nodded “Did no one show you around before?” “Sea once showed me but I guess I forgot.” Adam’s smile faltered at the mention of his Father.  “O-Oh, uhm may I ask a question?” Edward nodded happily and waited for Adam to proceed. “I noticed that you’ve been calling the Celestials by their Celestial name, why is that?”

 

 

“Well, their Celestial name is their real name. The names you all have were given to you in a human kind of way but your real names are your Celestial's. _They_ are the ones who are calling you in a different way.” “Oh. . . makes sense but then, you call me and Jimmy by a different name.” “Well, you’re a newborn. I’m not use to calling you Luminous since you’re new and Jovan was with me as a baby.

 

 

I didn't know what Celestial he was until he was of age.” “Oh, I see. Okay well, I’ll take you to the library then.” Adam guided Edward towards the library, once there, Edward walked around the many sections. “Look around and read anything that catches your eye. I’ll be over here if you need anything.” Adam said as he sat down in the nearest table and once again opened his book.

 

 

Edward walked through each and every section until a brown rusty book caught his eye. He pulled it out and read the title “The tale of prince Asher.” He flipped through the book all the way to the end. “This must be a novel Adam was talking about.” Edward placed the book down and continued walking until another book caught his eye. This book was black and in front of it had a skull sewed into the cover.

 

 

Edward opened the book and read the first page which had the title. “The most feared Pirate of all the seven seas.” Edward hummed as he sat on the ground in a nearby corner. Under the title had the words ‘based on a true story. Facts may or may not be true’. Edward remembered Henry telling him something about him being kidnapped by a pirate. His curiosity was instantly peaked. He skimmed down to the first chapter and began to read in his head.

 

 

Chapter one

 

_In the vast unknown sea lives a world where no one dares to enter. In that world lives unknown creatures and beings that are far from the imagination. Thieves roam that world. Thieves that do nothing but the unthinkable. Those thieves are known as Pirates. Pirates are the worst human kind to ever exist. Each group of pirates are known to be led by a certain pirate that holds all authority._

 

 

_The pirate is known as their Captain. Nothing can get by without the Captain’s permission. As unknown as these people are, there is one in particular that everyone has for certain heard about and that is of the most feared of them all. He is known as the most feared Captain in all the sevens seas. Captain of the Aurora and most wanted criminal, Captain Ace.’_

 

 

“Ace. . .” Edward said out loud. He didn't know why but for some reason that name seemed familiar. He didn't think much of it and decided to continue reading.  

 

 

_Captain Ace is thought to reside in the Forbidden Sea, where no one is ever seen again. Captain Ace was also seen ‘Attack’ a couple of ships out on the coast of several island and is seen wielding water as a form of weapon with his bare hands.’_

 

 

“Wielding water?” Edward asked.

 

 

_‘His eyes are known to glow a very terrifying white whenever he does wield his abilities. Although it has not been confirmed, some believe for him to be a spirit or a legend that has been passed down from drunk to drunk._ _There has been records of this Captain from not only the early years of Acesia but even three decades later, making him an immortal tale. Many evidence incline that Pirate Captain Ace, could be a danger to mankind-”_

 

 

“Edward!” Edward jumped and looked up and saw Phil who had a smile on his face. “Forgive me for disturbing you but I came over to ask if you would like some lunch.” Phil’s smile slowly faltered when he saw Edward with a book. He could make out the words ‘Pirate’ and ‘Forbidden Sea’ “Oh. . . what’re you reading?” He asked but Edward quickly closed the book before he could make anything else out. “A book I found.”

 

 

“Oh. . . uhm well how about lunch then? Why don't you leave the book here and go get something to eat. I’ll put it away for you.” Edward held the book firmly to his chest and stood up. “No, I do not wish to eat. If anyone asks, I’ll be in the room that was given to me. Please do not disturb me unless completely necessary.” “O-Oh. . . okay” Phil said as he saw Edward leave, book in hand.

 

 

He sighed “Will this be a problem? Damn it. . . should I tell Ace?” Phil didn't know what to do but ultimately decided to let Asher know. He walked down the path into Asher’s study room. He knocked and let himself in after a couple of seconds. “Ace, I need to speak with you.” Phil said as he sat in the chair in front of Asher’s desk.

 

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Asher answered without looking up at him. “It’s about Edward.” Asher instantly looked up at him and placed all his attention to Phil. “What about him? Is he okay?” “Yes, he’s fine it’s just. . . I found him in the library with Adam but I think Adam didn't notice that he was reading a book about pirates. I tried to get him to leave the book but he took it with him into his room.

 

 

He said not to disturb him unless completely necessary. I looked around and discovered that the book he has is ‘The most feared Pirate.’” Phil was expecting Asher to go a little wild about getting that book back but to his surprise, he wasn’t. “Do you want me to confiscate it somehow?” Asher shook his head no “I think he should know.” “Know?. .. know what?” Phil asked worriedly. “I think Edward should finally know the truth.”

 

 

Phil widened his eyes at Asher’s serious face. “Are- are you sure?” Asher sighed and leaned back on his chair “No but. . . I can’t keep hiding this. Whether he hates me or not. . . it’s time for him to know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Asher walked towards his room. But stopped at the door and glanced at the other end of the hall, where Edward’s room was. They had given him his old room. They thought maybe he would remember something but to no avail. Asher sighed and entered his room. He closed his windows and changed into something more comfortable. He laid on his bed and stared at his dark ceiling. His room felt cold, colder than usual.

 

 

He thought of Edward and the cold interactions he’s had with him. Then he thought of their first meeting. Although he kidnapped him, he always thought of him to be the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He smiled as the memory of him teaching Edward the piano came into his mind. The nights where Edward would lean on his shoulder and sometimes fall asleep as he heard him play.

 

 

Asher’s eyes were slowly closing as the fresh memory still lingered but a harsh sting made him jolt. His arm stung badly. He turned on his side table lamp and noticed that his mark was somewhat irritable.

 

 

It was red along the sides and it hurt to the touch. His forehead began to get sweaty and his breath began to pick up. His first instincts was to go to Edward but he knew that he didn't have the mark to begin with. Waking him up would only accelerate the inevitable. He took deep breaths and served himself a cup of water from the jug in his room. He walked towards his bathroom and splashed water in his face.

 

 

He took a small cloth and soaked it in water, draining it before placing it on the irritable skin. After a couple of minutes, his breathing began to regularize. He sighed as the sting was no longer felt. He walked back to his bed and decided to fall asleep. Letting the current events not disturb him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Edward opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in a dark room. He looked around and saw that the room was made almost entirely out of wood. He felt warm but he also felt rather cold.  He noticed a piano in the middle end of the room. ‘Where am I?’ Edward asked in his head. He gasped at a sudden spike of pleasure. He didn't understand what it was but he instantly realized that he wasn’t in that room alone.

 

 

He saw a figure of a man but not just any man, he saw Asher on top of him. He looked different. He had longer hair and he had a couple of earrings in each ear. His bright blue eyes were very noticeable even in the dark room. Edward unwillingly gasped once again when Asher moved. Edward looked down and saw that both of them were bare. Edward had his legs wrapped around Asher’s frame.

 

 

One of Asher’s arms was by his head and the other was around his waist, guiding his hips back and forth. Edward moaned when Asher moved his face towards Edward’s neck “You’re mine” He said as he felt his teeth and tongue. Edward arched his back when Asher moved his head lower, biting and marking anywhere he could reach. Edward moved his hand to grab onto Asher’s hair, pulling it. His other hand was digging his nails on Asher’s upper arm.

 

 

“N-No. . . what’s happening?” Edward asked but he couldn’t stop, he didn't want it to stop. Asher’s pace was increasing by the minute and all that came out of Edward was a series of incomprehensible words. “S-stop some-. . . something is. . . coming out! S-stop!” Edward yelled but his body didn't do what he wanted to do. Instead, his arms unwillingly went around Asher’s neck, bringing him closer.

 

 

Edward couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but tighten his legs. Asher brought one of Edward’s legs up, raising it higher for a better angle. Edward practically screamed from the immense pleasure he felt. “I love you.” Asher whispered in his ear. Edward felt a tear roll down his cheek as he heard Asher’s words. He closed his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to burst from this strange feeling.

 

 

He had never felt anything like this but he didn't want it to stop. He was getting close, close to what? He didn't know but he knew that he was close. “I’m- please, I’m gonna! Ace!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Edward quickly opened his eyes and sat up, looking at his surroundings. He was back in his room, the clear light indicated that it was morning. Edward placed his hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. “What. . . what was that? A dream?” Edward asked as he moved his hand to his forehead. He felt his body covered in sweat and his upper arm slightly hurt. He didn't know why he had that dream but he rather not question it.

 

 

It was too embarrassing to even think about it right now. He moved his legs to stand but instantly stopped when he felt wet underneath. He moved the covers and saw a clear liquid in between his legs. “I’m lubricating? But. . . why?” Edward asked confused. With a face of mortification, he stood up and hurried into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, shampooing his long hair and rinsing out any bodily fluids from his body.

 

 

Once out, he wrapped a towel around his torso and walked toward the mirror to wipe the fog off. When he successfully wiped all the fog out, his eyes widened. There on his arm was a mark. “What. . . what is this” Edward asked as he touched the mark. The mark had little waves going all around his upper arm, forming a kind of armlet.

 

 

“Oh no. . . I’m. . . m-married to Sea.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Phil knocked three times on Edward’s door but there was no reply. He decided to let himself in but noticed the empty room. “Edward, are you here?” Phil asked out loud. He then heard noise in the bathroom. Phil walked to the side table and saw the book that Edward was reading. “Ah, I guess he really did read it.” Phil said to himself. He turned towards the undone bed to fix it when his attention was brought to Edward.

 

 

Edward’s hair was dripping wet. He had a shirt on but Phil could tell that he didn't properly dry off since the shirt clinged to his skin. “Edward, you didn't dry your hair correctly! You’re going to catch a cold. Here let me help you.” Phil pulled a chair out in front of him and waited for Edward to sit. Once he did, Phil grabbed another towel and began to gently dry Edward’s hair. Phil was always careful with his hair.

 

 

Edward’s long hair looked delicate, and he always made sure to properly take care of it. Once partially dry, Phil grabbed a brush and began to pass it through Edward’s hair. “Phil?. . .” “Yes?” Phil responded with a smile. “Can. . . can you promise me to keep a secret?” Phil furrowed his eyebrows but nodded “Of course, what’s the matter?” Edward took a deep shaky breath and exhaled.

 

 

“I had a dream. . . I was in a different room. It was built mainly of wood and there was a piano in the center.” Phil’s hand momentarily stopped as he heard the description.  “Y-Yeah?” Edward noticed his sudden change but continued talking. “I wasn’t alone. I was with another man there in a very. . . compromising position.” Phil raised his eyebrows at that.

 

 

He soon realized what Edward meant when he saw the tip of his ears turn slightly red. “Oh. . . I see.” “But that’s not all. . . I. . . I called him Ace. The name of the man in that book.”  Phil looked from the book then back towards Edward. He saw that Edward was now looking towards him, a serious expression on his face. “Phil, I need you to be honest with me.”

 

 

Phil gulped but nodded “Are you a pirate?” Phil nodded without a word. “Did you and your crew. . . kidnap me?” Phil once again nodded, looking down on the ground. “Your Captain. . . is Ace?” Phil looked up at Edward. He felt guilty of lying to him so he simply nodded. “Ace. . . Ace is the Sea. . . isn’t he?”

 

 

Phil gulped once more. He noticed that Edward’s eyes were slightly watery as he awaited his response. “Yes. . . he is.” “And the Sea. . . he’s my husband.”  Phil’s eyes widened, he knew that Edward would be able to connect everything but he didn't know how Edward figured that Asher was his husband. “How did you-”

 

 

Edward looked away and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He let his shirt hang to reveal the mark on his arm. Phil’s eyes widened even more. “That’s. . . oh my god, you-! You have his mark.” Phil yelled with a smile. A tear fell out of one of his eyes which made Edward worry. “I’m sorry it’s just. . . I’m so glad.” Phil went on his knees in front of Edward.

 

 

Edward instantly placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders “Phil? Are you okay?” He asked as he heard him cry. “I’m so glad. . . you have no idea how much he suffered.” “Suffered?” Edward asked with a frown. “Ace. . . when you died he was destroyed. He fell into a state of depression and he was no longer the same person. He tried. . . he tried to do horrible things to himself.

 

 

I. . . I practically raised Ace and I just couldn’t stand him feeling that way. I’m so glad that he can finally be happy again” Phil said as he looked up at Edward. Edward felt his heart break as he saw Phil’s crying face. He went on his knees and brought Phil in for a hug. “Phil. . . you raised Sea and Adam?” Phil chuckled “Yes. . . I wish I could’ve raised you too.” “What do you mean?” Edward asked as he moved to look at him.

 

 

“It might seem incredible but. . . I’m your mother’s uncle. I’m. . . we’re family.” Edward widened his eyes and embraced Phil harder. Phil chuckled and sighed. He felt a great relief. He felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He can now fully enjoy his family. At least the family he had in Acesia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Alright, it’s settled then?” Asher asked both Adrik and Arthur. They tried their best but they just couldn’t convince Asher not to sail. Arthur sighed defeatedly “I guess but you have to let Adam and Edwin know.” Asher nodded and stood up “I’ll let them know right away.” “When will you be leaving?” Adrik asked without looking at Asher. “Tomorrow morning. The sooner I leave, the faster I’ll come back.”

 

 

“Just so we’re clear, I don't agree on you leaving but I know you’re stubborn. Just make sure nothing happens to you.” Asher smiled and patted Adrik’s shoulder. “I will. I wouldn’t want to leave my family.” Asher then exited the room. He was first going to visit Edwin and tell him first but as soon as he turned to walk towards the garden, he saw Edward.

 

 

Both of their eyes interlocked. Edward gulped as he stared at Asher in the eye. They were pretty much a hallway away but the intensity of their gaze felt strong. Edward was the first to look away. Asher furrowed his eyebrows at the look Edward had. He walked forward to try to reach him but Phil stopped him. “Give him some time yeah?” “What’s going on? Why was he like that?”

 

 

“Edward. . . he uh. . . he’s going through something right now. I promised I wasn’t going to say anything so please, be patient until he himself tells you.” Asher was very curious but he nodded nonetheless. He wanted to respect Edward’s decision. Instead of lingering in his curiosity, he went in search of Edwin.

 

 

Edwin took the news easily. He agreed with the idea of leaving Adam and himself in charge. Asher gave him a hug before he left to look for Adam.  He found Adam in the library but he wasn’t alone. Edward was now sitting next to him, a book on his lap. When Edward noticed him, he was going to stand up and leave but Asher quickly stopped him.

 

 

“I have to speak to you, to the both of you.” Edward nodded and sat back down, without glancing at Asher. Asher looked at Adam and smiled “What’s going on?” Adam asked worriedly. “The king of Tearria wants to add some adjustments to our treaty. In order to do that, I have to sail there since they can’t.” “You’re leaving?” Edward quickly asked, looking up at Asher with wide eyes.

 

 

Asher was quite surprised by Edward’s reaction “Yeah. . . I am.” “H-how long?” “Four weeks.” “When. . . when are you leaving?” “Tomorrow morning.” Asher responded without looking away from Edward’s eyes. Adam stood silent as he saw their interaction. “Oh. . . is someone going with you?” “Yeah. . I’m planning on taking some of my trusted people plus some guards.”

 

 

Asher then turned back to Adam “I’m leaving you and Edwin in charge. You’ll have the Celestials, Naunia’s and Tearria’s troops as well as our own. You’re all protected. I won’t be long until I get back.” Asher looked back up at Edward, who was biting his lower lip. “Take care of each other. . .” Adam smiled “We will.” Asher returned the smile and hugged Adam tightly.

 

 

“Let me talk with Edward for a bit yeah?” Adam nodded. With a smile on his face he quickly walked out of the library. He didn't go that far however. He peeked through the door, he felt giddy seeing his parents look at each other with an odd strength. Edward stood silent as he waited for Asher to speak. His eyes were once again looking towards his lap.

 

 

Asher sat on the chair next to him and raised his head to look at him by placing his hand under his chin. Edward widened his eyes at the act. “Edward. . . please, take care of yourself and Adam too. Before you got here, there were plenty attacks."  Edward nodded and glanced up before turning his head back towards his lap.  “If it’s dangerous, why are you leaving? Why can’t that king come here like Henry did?” Asher chuckled “Not every king is the same. Henry. . . he’s got his brother and sister here and now that you’re here. . . he’ll want to come often.

 

 

Well, I must get packing.” Asher stood up, making Edward look back up at him. They both looked into each others eyes for a moment. Asher eventually looked away, leaving to pack his things. Edward sighed and placed one hand over his heart. Ever since that mark showed up, his feelings has been messed up. He knew that a Celestial mark would give you immediate change but he wasn’t prepared for how much.

 

 

Edward tried so hard to stay away from Asher. He did his best to look the other way for in case his husband turned out to be another but alas, it was the other way around. Asher was his husband and this new profound feeling made him feel things he wasn’t sure about. He felt worried when Asher said that he was going to leave. He hasn’t left, yet here he is not wanting to let him go.

 

 

It was scary. It was scary how quick feelings can make you change. Edward took a shaky breath. “Please. . . come back safely.” Adam smiled as he heard his Dad’s words.  He hoped that his parents could finally get together again. Only then will he finally feel that they can be family. The family he always wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*After packing, Asher called everyone into the throne room. He told every Celestial of his decision and not everyone particularly agreed. “Ace, I don't think that’s the best option.” Daymia said, arms crossed in front of her. “I know, Adrik said the same but I have no other choice.” “Who’s going to go with you?” Armon asked. “Some of the crew and a few guards.

 

 

We’ll be sailing in the Aurora, I already sent a letter to the king of Tearria of my means of transportation. So do not worry because of my ship. Is there any other concern?”  The Celestials stood silent for a while, staring at one another. “Can I come with you?” Asher turned towards the voice and was met with Lucy. “I’m bored here and I can back you up if you need it!”

 

 

“Lucy, I need you here to protect Adam, Edwin and Jimmy.” “Everyone else is here, they’ll take care of them just fine! Please let me go with you. I feel like a fish out of water here.”  Asher sighed and glanced over at Michael “What do you think?” “Well, I do think you should have someone else to help you. And you don't have to worry about the boys, we’ll take good care of them.”

 

 

Asher nodded thankfully and looked back at Lucy “Alright, you better go pack up then. We’ll be leaving early in the morning.” “Yes!” Lucy yelled happily. Asher placed his hand on top of her head, rubbing her head at her joy. Daymia narrowed her eyes at Lucy as she walked out of the room. Amber and Daymia exchanged knowing looks, nodding at each other. “Hey your Kingliness, may I ask something?”

 

 

“Yeah sure.” Asher responded to Amber. “Well brother, have a safe return.” Vincent said as he and the others exited the room. “Sea, take good care of yourself. Make sure to come back.”  Michael said as he too left with the others. Asher then turned towards Amber who was waiting for him to give his goodbyes. “Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” “I wanted to ask you if you could speak with Marshal.”

 

 

Asher frowned “Speak with Marshal? Where is he anyways?” Amber rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle. “He’s uh, in my room currently fighting a hangover.” “What?! A hangover? I thought I told him not to drink.” Asher responded with a sigh and a palm to his face. “He’s upset that Trevor doesn’t seem like he wants to hang out with him so he drowned in his sorrows.” Asher nodded “Okay, I’ll go talk with him.

 

 

Please watch over him and Trevor until I get back.” Amber placed her hand on her forehead and saluted. “Roger sir.”  Asher marched towards Amber’s room and knocked before opening the door. He found Marshal on her bed, covered from head to toe with the sheets. The curtains were pulled closed, making the room appear night time.

 

 

“Marshal.” Asher said which got him no response. Asher then walked towards the curtains and swiftly pulled them open. Marshal groaned and rolled himself into a ball. “Come on Marshal, we need to talk.” “What do you want? I have a really bad headache right now and I would be grateful if you would let me sleep in.” “Marshal, look at me.” Asher ordered and waited for Marshal to obey.

 

 

He ultimately did. He stared at him with an unimpressed face. “Marshal, what did I tell you last time about drinking?” Marshal sighed “Amber told ya didn't she?” “She’s just worried about you. She also told me that Trevor doesn’t want to hang out with you?” Marshal nodded with a small pout. “Yeah, it’s been a entire day and he hasn’t spoken to me.” Asher stood still with a shocked expression.

 

 

“A day? He hasn’t spoken to you in a Day?! Marshal. . . I thought it was longer or that you two had a fight but a day? Really?” Marshal scoffed “You would’ve reacted the same if Edward didn’t talk with you! So stop making fun of me!” Asher chuckled and patted Marshal’s head. “Talk with him, I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Do remember that he doesn’t know where to find you. He barely knows his way from the kitchen to his room.

 

 

Give him time, he’ll spend time with you again.” Marshal sighed and nodded “Okay. . .” “I also came to tell you that I’m leaving Acesia for four weeks.” Marshal’s eyes widened. He sat up with a small grunt of pain. “Why?” “Tearria, our neighboring island has a treaty with us but the king wants to make adjustments. It has been several years since Acesia and Tearria made this agreement so it’s understandable.”

 

 

“I see. . .” “I need you and everyone else to protect Edwin, Adam, Jimmy, and. . . and Edward. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need much protection but look after them. All of you will. Make sure to watch over Trevor too.” Marshal smiled and nodded “Yeah, you can bet on that. Just make sure to come back safely.” Asher returned the smile “I will. . . hey, do you think you can do me a favor?”

 

 

“Sure what’s up?” Marshal asked as he paid close attention. “Can you go to the flower shop in town? I had left some instructions there that I would like you to follow. If it seems like too much, you can ask Joshua to do it.” “Oh. . . and what exactly is this?” “Uhm. . . I kind of want to do like a little surprise for. . . well, since I’m not going to be here and all.”  Marshal chuckled “Ah, got it. Don't worry, I got your back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Daymia followed Lucy into her room, closing it behind her. “Daymia? What’s going on?” “No, you tell me what’s going on.” Lucy frowned “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “I’m talking about Ace. You’ve been rather chummy with him. I hope you get it stuck in your head that Ace is Mother’s husband regardless if he’s your pair or not.” “I know that, you don't have to repeat it to me.”

 

 

“I’m just reminding you before you get out of your lane.” Without another word, Daymia left, leaving Lucy alone. “It’s not my fault that I’m attracted to my pair.” Lucy said angrily. She turned around and began to pack. She was frustrated and angry but she knew that Daymia was only following the happiness for Mother. She knew but she couldn't help the hurt in her heart.


	55. Enigma Chapter Fifty Five

 

The day went by in a flash. It was now morning. Everyone was up early, earlier than usual. Asher, Tig, Remi, Frank, Jeanne, Ben, Roy, and Fern were out in the docks with some guards.  They were waiting for Lucy to board all the belongings she would be taking. “Stay safe Father.” Asher smiled as he hugged Adam tightly “I will. Take of each other.”

 

 

Asher responded, placing a hand on top of both of Edwin’s and Adam’s shoulder. “We will, don't worry.” Edwin responded. “Alright, I need you guys to move back a little bit.” Everyone did as they were told. Asher faced the sea and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and raised both of his arms. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, revealing his bright white eyes.

 

 

In less than a second, the water split in half and out came Asher’s pirate ship. Once it was fully floating did Asher’s eyes turn to normal. He stared at his ship with a small smile ‘Finally. . . I’ll finally go back to sea.’ Asher said in his head. Asher turned around and looked into the distance towards the castle. He felt a slight sting in his heart when he didn't see Edward there to send him off.

 

 

He sighed, he knew that he shouldn’t think much of it since Edward didn't think of them as much. Asher boarded the ship, as well as everyone else. “Make sure to come back!” Phil yelled as everyone waved. The rest of the crew were tearing up, seeing the Aurora once again sail with their Captain. Edward stared out of his bedroom window. With his legs pulled to his chest, he saw the ship sail off into the distance.

 

 

It wasn’t until the ship was no longer in sight did Edward look away. That’s when he noticed Phil was standing there, looking at him with a small smile.  “You were staring out of the window for almost twenty minutes now, I didn't want to disrupt you.” Edward nodded and brought his legs closer, wrapping his arms around them.

 

 

“You should’ve went to say goodbye, I’m sure he would’ve wanted you there.” “I. . . I couldn’t. I. . . ever since I got that mark I do nothing but think about him. I’m just a little confused.” Phil chuckled and sat next to Edward “Well? Are you going to miss him?” Edward sighed and looked out the window once again. “I will painfully miss him. I already miss him so much. . . it hurts.

 

 

Why?. . . why must I be married to him. . .why must I be married to the man I’ve always loved?” Phil quickly hugged Edward close to his chest. He rocked him back and forth and shh’d him as he rubbed the his back with soothing circles. “It’s going to be alright. . . you’re going to be alright.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marshal stared at the door in front of him. He was currently outside of Trevor’s door. Ever since he’s moved out, he hasn’t been in there. It has only been two days but still. Marshal took a deep breath, raising his hand to knock. The door slowly opened, Trevor peeking through. “Oh. . . Marshal, what brings you here?” “I uh. . . can I come in?” Trevor nodded and opened the door.

 

 

Trevor went in and sat on his bed, making room for Marshal to sit next to him. “I haven’t seen you for awhile, I didn't know if you got mad for going with Joshua.” Marshal widened his eyes at Trevor statement. “Oh uh. . . yeah I kind of did but it’s not your fault. I was just being stupid. Anyways, how about we hang out?” Trevor smiled and nodded “Sure!”

 

 

“What do you wanna do?” Trevor hummed as he thought “Can we go to the town? I haven’t gotten the chance to explore yet.” “Okay cool, I actually have to do something for Asher there too.” “You have to do something for Father?” Trevor questioned which made Marshal stop. “I’m sorry? Father? Why did you call Asher Father?” “He’s our Father isn’t he? Well. . . at least I felt like he is.”

 

 

Marshal was confused but he figured he could ask someone later. “Alright. . . well, I’m ready if you are.” Trevor nodded and quickly went to put on his shoes. As Marshal and Trevor walked through town, many of the people were happily hugging Trevor, thanking Edward for saving him. Trevor hadn’t gone outside since he woke up, so they didn't know if he was okay.

 

 

They slowly made their way to the flower shop. Once inside, a man immediately walked towards them. “Ah Marshal! I presume you’re here for his majesty’s order.” “Oh yeah, I just don't know what it is.” Jonathan chuckled “Well it’s a rather romantic gesture.” “Romantic?” Marshal asked with an eyebrow raised. “Is it for Mother?” Trevor asked instead. Jonathan smiled widely “It is indeed for his Excellency.”

 

 

“And what exactly is it?” Marshal asked amused. “It’s a flower for everyday that he isn’t here. That and a note with his exact words. He already have them prewritten.”  Marshal threw his head back with laughter. “Oh did he? And may I read this romantic letter?” “Unfortunately for you, his majesty already sealed it in an envelope. All you have to do is leave the flower in his Excellency’s bedroom with the note.

 

 

I believe the notes start from today. ” Marshal and Trevor had a wide smile on their faces as they received twenty eight letters. “Alrighty! I’ll leave the rest to you.” Marshal and Trevor were walking back towards the castle. Trevor was giddy at Asher’s action. “That’s so romantic! I wouldn’t say no if I was Mother.” Trevor said with a giggle.

 

 

Marshal chuckled and nodded “Gotta handle it to his kingliness, he’s got some romance in ‘em. Make sure to keep it a secret though okay? It might make Ace embarrassed. Let’s wait until he gets back to make fun of him.” As Marshal went to get everything set up for Edward, Trevor ran towards his room. He stopped when he walked in and saw Nick there, a hand full of red roses. Trevor’s cheeks brightened with blush.

 

 

“Trevor, I knocked but you didn't answer. I was going to. . . to leave this here but. . . yeah.” Nick replied, a bright blush on his cheeks as well. He cleared his throat and walked in front of Trevor. “Here, this is for you.” Trevor grabbed the roses, blushing harder when their fingers brushed together. “T-Thank you.” Nick smiled, making Trevor look away.

 

 

“Can I. . . is it okay to give you gifts?” Trevor looked up at his with wide eyes “What?” Although Nick was blushing, he gathered his courage and asked directly. “May I court you? I. . . I know that you don't remember anything but I know that Joshua told you. . . about us.” Nick took a step forward, staring into Trevor’s bright green eyes.

 

 

“I’m not going to force you into something you don't want so. . . I’m going to do this the right way. I’ll give you time and I want you to be the one who’s in charge of our pace. I was a dick and an over possessive person before but now, now I don't want to do that. I want to be the best mate for you. I want to be someone you can rely on. I want to be the person you want to live your entire life with.”

 

 

Nick took two steps back and smiled shyly “I’ll. . . I’ll leave. Don't feel the need to give me a response now.” Nick walked towards the door, opening it but stopped when he heard Trevor say something. “What?” Nick asked as he turned back. “I said. . . yes. You. . . you can c-court me.” Nick smiled widely “Ok. . . ok yeah. I. . . I’m glad.” Nick replied leaving a blushing Trevor in the room.

 

 

Trevor hugged the roses to his chest. His heart was beating frantically and he felt his entire body on fire. He sat down on his bed and looked down at the roses.  He smelled their sweet scent and placed them on the side table. He laid on the bed and stared at them. A small smile broke out on his face. He was happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimmy opened his eyes, he had taken a nap after he woke up early to see Asher leave. He felt warm and very comfortable. His eyes adjusted to the light and they quickly landed on Adrik’s sleeping face. Jimmy smiled as he stared at him. Adrik was pale, making his under eyes look very dark, like he hadn't slept in awhile. Jimmy reached out and pushed a strand away from Adrik’s face.

 

 

He stopped and chuckled when Adrik stirred. “What are you doing sunshine?” Adrik asked with a gruff voice. “I wake up and you still sleeping.” Jimmy responded still staring at Adrik. Adrik smiled back at him. He scooted forward and placed a peck on his lips. As he moved away, Jimmy surged forward and made the kiss deeper. “We no since last time.”

 

 

“Oh? You want me to make you feel good?” Adrik asked with a smirk. Jimmy nodded, a pretty pink coating his cheeks. Adrik moved and laid on his fours, on top of Jimmy.  He moved to kiss and suck on Jimmy’s neck, enjoy the sounds that came out of his mouth. Jimmy arched as Adrik practically yanked his shirt open and started marking his chest.

 

 

Adrik slowly moved lower, touching and kissing as many skin he possibly can. Jimmy unconsciously grabbed Adrik’s hair, pulling it as he lowered to his bottoms. Adrik reached to unbutton them when suddenly-

 

 

“Hey brother! I was meaning to ask if- whoa!” Vincent said as he saw their position. “Wow, I didn't know you got some brother.” “What do you want?!” Adrik yelled with frustration. “I was going to ask you about something but you know what, I’ll let you two continue. I’m sure my issue isn’t as good as yours.” Vincent replied with a chuckle. He closed the door and decided to walk back into his room.

 

 

“Welp, might as well take a nap.” Vincent said out loud as he laid on top of his bed. He placed the back of his hand over his eyes, closing them to embrace the darkness. 

 

 

_‘It was dark. Nothing was in sight but the sweet smell of blood. He walked and walked until he found the sweet intoxicating scent. “WHERE IS IT?!” Vincent yelled as he felt his fangs slowly  come out of his gums. He could feel the hunger building up and all he could think about was the sweet scent. “BLOOD. . . I NEED BLOOD!” Vincent ran until he finally reached the warm body that contained the warm juicy blood._

 

 

_Without another thought, he sank his teeth in the body’s neck, sucking hungrily. His eyes glowed a deep red. In the center, his eyes were a crystal blue. Vincent felt enriched. He felt like he could do anything. The body struggled. It pushed and shoved but eventually stopped moving. Confused, Vincent felt the body touch his cheek lovingly. He didn't know what the body was doing but he paid no heed._

 

 

_He drank until the last drop. He felt the weight of the body drop as he sipped the last of his victim. Vincent moaned as the blood passed through his throat. “Good isn’t it?” Vincent, who didn't realize he closed his eyes, opened them and looked up at the person who wasn’t there before. “Who are you?” “I am here to stop you from doing something you regret.”_

 

 

_“Something I regret? What’re you talking about?” Vincent asked with amusement. The man chuckled and pointed at the corpse “Why don't you see for yourself?” Vincent looked down at his victim and widened his eyes. The loving gesture all made sense now. The victim, the vessel of that sweet warm blood was none other than- “Barbara?. . . no no no NO! Barbara please wake up! I’m sorry!! I didn't. . . I didn't-”_

 

 

_“You didn't mean to? It was very clear that you wanted to drink all of her blood and you did it without realizing that she was trying to comfort you. She was telling you to continue. To feed and to not stop, that you needed it.” Vincent held onto Barbara’s lifeless body close to his chest. “No. . . I didn't mean to. . . I didn't want to do it!” “But you did and you can’t change that, or can you?”_

 

 

_Vincent looked up at the man with confusion. “I can save her? Tell me! Tell me so that I can no longer hurt her.” The man smiled at Vincent with a large smile. “Ah love is so beautiful but can it prevail everything?” “What do you mean?” “Tell me Blood, what will you do if I tell you that you can find someone that with just drinking his blood, you won’t go hungry ever again?_

 

 

_You won't have to drink from your beloved ever again but, you have to drink the entirety of it.” “I would do it.” Vincent responded with a serious face. “I will drink whoever if it means that I don't have to drink from Barbara.” “Anyone? Even if it’s your own creator?” Vincent widened his eyes “My. . . creator?You don't mean-” “But of course, I’m talking about the Sun. Drink his blood and you won’t ever go hungry again.”_

 

_Before Vincent can question anything else, the man and Barbara’s corpse disappeared out of sight. “Wait.. . wait!!”_

 

 

 

 

“Vincent wake up!!” Vincent woke up with a violent jump. He panted as he looked at his surroundings. “Barbara?” He questioned when he saw her with a worried expression.  “I think you were having a nightmare and you're sweating too. Here, you should drink. You should be getting hungry.” Vincent felt his mouth salivate as Barbara pulled her collar to reveal her beautiful brown skin.

 

 

He gulped and quickly looked away “N-No. . . I shouldn’t” “Vinny, we already agreed that you would feed at least once every two weeks. It’s not much but at least it’ll make sure you don't faint like last time. Please, do it for me?” Barbara asked with a frown. “I promise I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” “I. . . I don't want to hurt you.” Vincent replied as he turned back to look at her. Barbara sighed and stood up.

 

 

She walked over to Vincent and straddled him “Vinny, I know you won’t hurt me. Besides, I kind of like it too.” Vincent gulped the accumulated saliva that was in his mouth and scooted back so that his back can lean on the bed frame. She brought her neck to the side, wrapping her hand around Vincent’s neck. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, bringing his head closer to her neck. “Drink.” She ordered.

 

 

Vincent took a deep breath into Barbara’s neck. He felt his eyes roll as her sweet scent filled his nostrils. His eyes involuntarily glowed. Sharp fangs pierced out of his gums. His skin slowly began to prickle with small black scales. Vincent growled when Barbara threw her head back, allowing him extra room to choose from. He first licked her skin, where he felt the blood flowed the fastest. He then opened his mouth and bit down hard enough to puncture her skin.

 

 

Barbara hissed but remained still. She gripped Vincent’s hair tighter and pushed him closer to her neck. Vincent happily obliged and began to suck her blood slowly. Although he was hungry, he still had some sense in his head. He wasn’t going to let what happen in that dream, happen in real life. Vincent placed his hands on either side of Barbara’s waist, rocking her back and forth. Barbara instantly understood and started grinding on her own.

 

 

Whenever Vincent drank from Barbara, he would always get aroused. Her blood was almost like a drug, an aphrodisiac. He moaned as he continued to suck harder, making Barbara stutter on her movements. “V-Vinny. . .” Just by that name, Vincent knew that he’s had enough. He reluctantly withdrew his fangs and lapped at the wound to seal it. Once he thought he’s licked it enough, he grabbed Barbara by the thighs and switched positions.

 

 

He was now on top of her, her legs on either side of his waist. She instantly wrapped her arms around Vincent’s shoulders and brought him down for a passionate kiss. “Barb, I’m sorry. . . I’m so sorry.” Vincent said in between pecks. “Don't be, I want you to do this. If even for this, I want to do whatever I can for you. I love you.” Barbara said with a loving smile. Vincent returned the smile and gave her another kiss. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mind elsewhere, Edward walked through town. It was only been a few hours since Asher left but his mind and heart were still struggling to understand that his husband wasn’t with him.  His mark slightly stung every single time he thought about him. He sighed and decided to go back into his room where he can think by himself.  He froze upon entering his room. There, he saw a single flower on his bed. He neared it and saw an envelope next to it. “Who is this from? Could it be Michael?” He asked himself as he sat down on the bed.

 

 

He smelled the beautiful flower and admired it’s color. The flower was a red tulip. Edward then placed the flower on the side table and directed his attention to the envelope. He began to read it when he took out the paper and unfolded it.

 

 

_‘This is a red tulip. It’s symbolizes a confession. This is my confession to you. I may not be around you for the time being but I want to let you know how much you mean to me. This is probably not the best idea but I thought maybe in letters you won’t reject me._

_By this point you might’ve already figured out who I am but for in case you didn't, I’m Ace. I am the notorious feared pirate of all the seven seas, or at least I was. I stopped being a pirate for the sake of someone I care about._

 

 

_You may not quite understand yet but I’m sure you will in due time. When I get back in four weeks, I want to speak with you. So please, don't reject me anymore. I’m sure I’ll be thinking about you this entire trip. I have a sliver of hope that you’ll think about me too. This red tulip you have in your possession is my confession, my confession of love for you.’_

 

-Asher

 

 

Edward stood shocked at the letter in his hand. It was a letter from Asher himself and not only did he confess to him but he also told him that he will speak to him when he gets back.  “Will he tell me himself that we’re married?” Edward asked out loud. He looked back at the red tulip and picked it up. He smelled it once more and blushed. “This is his confession of love to me.”

 

 

He placed it back on the nightstand and refolded the letter, inserting it back into the envelope. He hugged it to his chest as he laid on the bed. “Of course I’ll think about you. . . I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left.” A knock disturbed him and made him jump. “Who is it?” “It’s me, Henry!” A voice came through the door. Edward stood up and opened the door. A smiling Henry was outside of the door, flowers on hand.

 

 

“Oh. . . what’s this?” Edward asked as he signaled the flowers. “Oh uh, these are a token of my gratitude. For defending me before.” “Thank you.” Edward responded with a smile as he received the flowers. “I would like for us to spend some time with each other if that’s fine with you. I’m leaving back to Naunia next week so I was hoping we can, you know, hang out?” Henry asked with a blush. “If you allow me, I would also like to write to you.

 

 

Of course you don't have to! But. . . I mean-” Edward giggled as he placed the flowers down on top of a nearby counter. “I would love to spend some time with you. I wouldn’t mind writing you either. What’s more than a friend to spend time with?” Henry smiled and nodded “Right, well then, where shall we go?” “I think you know Acesia more than I do.” Henry chuckled and nodded “I know my fair share.”

 

 

He offered his arm to Edward and he happily accepted it. They walked down the halls, talking and laughing about little things. Michael and Arthur were exiting the throne room when they passed by, arm in arm. Michael gridded his teeth as they passed “I seem to notice that Edward has gotten a liking towards Henry, a liking that wasn’t there years ago when they were engaged.” Arthur said, looking at Michael.

 

 

“Maybe they’re just friends?” Michael turned towards Arthur, frown on his face “I hope they’re friends if not, Sea sure isn’t going to be happy about this. I know I'm not.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor pranced through the tall grass of the fields. He was out alone, shifted as a wolf, running. Although he didn't remember much about his past, he knew he hadn’t shifted in quite a while. His inner animal was asking to run wild, to finally feel liberated. Trevor ran until he was panting on the ground, a happy grin on his face. He rolled around on the grass without a care.

 

 

“You look just like a puppy.” Trevor raised his head when he heard a voice and a chuckle. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just walking around and saw you so I thought I’d say hi.” Nick said with a shy smile. Trevor eyed him and noticed that Nick had something in his right palm. “Oh uh, I picked this apple earlier. . . do you want it? It’s almost lunch so you might be hungry.”

 

 

Nick offered the apple to Trevor who wordlessly shifted and took the apple in his palm. “Thank. . . thank you.” Trevor responded before taking a small bite. Nick smiled and sat down next to him, still giving him a wide space between them. “I haven’t seen you in your wolf form for quite some time now. You know, we use to send letter to each other when I wasn’t in Acesia. You told me that you can shift to so many animals now but I’ve only seen a few.”

 

 

“Which have you seen?” Trevor asked without looking at him. “Well for one, I’ve seen your cat, wolf, I believe it was a cougar, and this huge bird. When you shifted to the huge bird, you really did gave me a scare.” Nick had a wide smile but then shifted into a smaller one as he continued talking. “But then, we were still fighting during that time.” “Nick. . . what exactly was the reason that we were fighting in the first place?”

 

 

Trevor asked with a furrowed eyebrows. “Well, at first it was because I was jealous.” Trevor widened his eyes “Jealous? Of what?” “Of Marshal. You and him were really close and well, I didn't understand that you two were pairs. You guys are naturally drawn to each other and I didn't like that very much. The second thing. . . there’s a human girl here. I rescued her from an enemy ship and ever since then, she has been near me.

 

 

She was afraid to sleep alone so I would sleep in the same bed as her. She would always stick beside me. One day she asked me to teach her self defense, I did. But that day she. . . she kissed me unexpectedly. She apologized and I told her never to do it again but-” “It happened again?” Trevor asked with a frown. “Yeah, or at least I think it did.

 

 

I was asleep in my little work space and well, I felt something on my lips that woke me up. Patricia was there when I woke up but she refuses it happening. You didn't take it quite well since I didn't tell you right away. I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was serious but I was wrong. I apologized but you still didn't forgive me, which I understand.” Nick turned to look at Trevor with a sad frown. “Trevor. . . I’m really sorry.

 

 

I should’ve told you since the beginning but I was stupid and I didn't. Please kitten, forgive me.” Trevor blushed and raised his eyebrows at the pet name. “K-Kitten?”  Nick also opened his eyes widely at his mistake “O-Oh- no I. . . uh, I use to call you that before. . . sorry. I should’ve asked you if it was okay.” Trevor looked down at his lap, avoiding eye contact with Nick.

 

 

He was embarrassed, not only because of the pet name but because he actually thought it was cute and didn't mind it at all but he wanted to get to know Nick before allowing him what he wanted. “I. . . I can show you.” Nick furrowed his eyebrows with confusion “Show me?” He asked. “I can shift if you like and I can show you all the animals I can shift into.” Nick smiled gratefully.

 

 

“I more interested on the huge bird. I would like to ask you how did you pull off that amount of mass to shift into it but I don't think you’ll remember. You did say that you carry people on you back as a bird and wolf too.”  “I do?” Trevor asked surprised. “Yeah, I saw that you had Jimmy on your back a couple times. You seemed like you were really happy.” Nick then suddenly stopped up and cleared his throat.

 

 

“Anyways, I think it’s best that I go. I was only supposed to be out for some fresh air but I think I prolonged my break.” Nick stared at Trevor for a bit before speaking once more. “Bye” “Bye. . .” Trevor responded as Nick turned and walked away. Trevor sighed looking down at the rest of the apple. “Even though I only met him just recently, I feel like I already love him?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”Phil?” Namir asked as he entered the kitchen. He was surprised to see Phil all on his own and no maid anywhere in sight. “Why’s it so dead in here?” Phil chuckled “I gave the girls a break whilst I practice a recipe.” “Oh? And what recipe is that?” Namir asked as he walked behind Phil who was currently decorating a pastry. “The chef said it was called a honeycomb cheesecake.

 

 

He made it the other day and I asked him if I could recreate it and I think I’ve finally gotten it!” Phil said happily. He added the finishing touches and added a chocolate drizzle for decoration. “Wow, that looks delicious.” Namir said as he placed either hand on either side of Phil’s waist. He placed his chin on Phil’s shoulder and kissed it. Phil stiffened at the feeling.

 

 

“Namir? What are you doing?” “Hum? Just getting comfortable until you finish.” “I. . . I’m already finished.” Phil responded with shaky hands. “Really? Let me see.” Namir leaned his entire body on Phil’s and looked over his shoulder, breath hitting Phil’s cheek. “It really does look good but you look better.” Phil blushed at the compliment.

 

 

“Namir! What are you doing!” Phil whisper shouted when he felt both of his hands roaming under his shirt. Phil whimpered and threw his head back when one of them reached his chest. “Shh, you shouldn’t be too loud. You wouldn’t want anyone to catch us don't you?” Namir whispered in Phil’s ear, making goosebumps erupt on Phil’s skin.

 

 

“N-Namir. . . stop- not here!” “Then can we continue in your room?” Namir asked with a light happy tune. “I. . . I have to put these away before they m-melt.” Phil responded as he lightly pushed Namir and went to the ice box. Once he securely placed the desert, he closed the door and took a deep breath. His breath then hitched when he felt the same pair of hands turn him and corner him in the corner of the room.

 

 

“You didn't give me a response.” Namir said with a pout. “I. . . I have to remain here in the k-kitchen for in case someone is hungry.” Phil responded without looking at Namir. Namir smirked placing light pecks on Phil’s neck. “What if I told you that I’m hungry?” “Then I’d make you s-something.” Phil responded with a stutter. “Hmm, as tempting as that sounds, what I want is right in front of me.”

 

 

Phil chuckled lightly as he moved his head to the side “That’s called cannibalism.” Namir chuckled as well but decided to take his little revenge by sucking on Phil’s neck. Phil moaned at the harsh bite “That’s for making fun of me. Phil please, I want you.” Namir begged with a pout. Phil blushed harder, he wanted to look away but Namir didn't let him.

 

 

He lightly grabbed Phil by the chin and made him look at him in the eye “Phil, I love you.” Phil widened his eyes. Namir didn't let him say anything as he quickly placed his lips on his. Phil easily responded by returning the kiss with passion. Namir grabbed Phil’s left leg and hoisted it up to his hip, making himself comfortable in between Phil’s legs.

 

 

“Phil, what do you say?” Namir asked once more, eyes lust filled. Phil gulped and nodded his head. “Y-Yes. . .” “Are you sure?” Namir asked with a moment of clarity. “Yes. . . I t-trust you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Henry was in search of Edward. He lost him in the city and he thought he came back to the castle, hense, the reason why he was looking for him. He walked towards the kitchen but was shocked to see Namir, his brother, cornering Phil.  “Namir?” He questioned as he saw the two. “Wow, I never thought for this to be true.” “Henry? What are you doing here?” Namir asked as he separated from Phil.

 

 

Although he moved away from him, he still shielded him in order for him to have a moment to compose himself. “Before you say anything, I love Phil and I don't care if you don't approve of our relationship.” “Not approve? Why would I not approve?” Namir furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “I’m actually glad for you and Philip to be together.” “Philip?” Namir asked as he turned to look at Phil.

 

 

“Oh? Did he not tell you?” Phil widened his eyes and gulped as he stared at Henry. “Tell me what?” “That he’s not what he seems to be. Philip is actually a-” “Henry don't!” Phil yelled as he walked in front of Henry. “Why are you keeping it hidden? You should be proud of your blood line. Why don't you want anyone to know who you really are?” “Because I don’t deserve it!” Phil yelled. “Deserve what?

 

 

Phil, whatever it is please tell me.” “Yes Philip, tell him. If you love my brother, you should tell him the truth.” Phil looked from Henry to Namir. He took a shaky breath and swallowed his nervousness. “Phil, tell me what’s wrong.” “I. . . I’m-” Henry sighed and turned to his brother. “Phil isn’t who you think he is. He must’ve told you that he was a pirate and all that but before that he was something else.”

 

 

Namir frowned “Yeah, he told me he was a merchant with his brother.” “A merchant? No no, he wasn’t a merchant.” “He wasn’t?” Namir asked as he turned to look at Phil who was staring at the ground with guilt. “Phil. . . what’s going on? What’s Henry talking about.” “It’s simple, Phil isn’t Phil, he’s Philip De La Monte, Prince of Tearria.” Namir widened his eyes, mouth opening slightly.

 

 

“Prince? You’re a. . . prince? How come you never-” “B-Because I don't. . . deserve it. I ran away. . . I left my family to live a life of a pirate. I don't deserve that title. . . I’m Phil and nothing more.” Namir could see a small tear fall from Phil’s face before he ran out of the kitchen. “Wait! Phil!!” Namir asked as he moved to follow him. Henry grabbed his arm before he left. “Namir, please know that I only revealed this so that you won’t get hurt later”

 

 

Namir pulled his arm away, glaring at his brother. Instead of saying anything, he ran, following Phil. Phil ran into his room, quickly wiping his tears away. He heard sudden footsteps and quickly tried to lock the door but he was too late. “Phil. . .” Namir said with a pant.  Phil walked away and sat on the bed, facing away from Namir. “Phil, why didn't you tell me?” Namir asked as he walked to Phil, kneeling on the ground in between his legs.

 

 

“I. . . I’m ashamed.” “Ashamed? Of what?” Namir asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I’m ashamed that I left my duties. I’m ashamed that I left my family to live a life in thievary. I wasn’t with them when Tearria suffered greatly. I wasn’t there when my parents died and my brother took over. I wasn’t there when he need me most. My brother. . . the only brother that understood me.

 

 

The only one that treated me like an actual human being and not a copy of my other siblings. He understood that I never wanted the life of a prince. He helped me own my own shop in secret. He helped me and disguised me so that I can leave when my mother wanted to send me off to marry a princess from a different land. And what did I do? I wasn’t there when they invaded my homeland.

 

 

I wasn’t there to help him when they killed him.” “Oh Phil. . . I’m so sorry. But you should know, that wasn’t your fault.” “I know” Phil sighed as he wiped more tears from his cheeks. “I know, Ace kept telling me that but I just couldn’t help feeling that way. It’s hard you know. Acesia has a treaty with Tearria now and their king. . . he’s my nephew.” Without saying anything, Namir hugged Phil. he wrapped his arms around Phil’s stomach, leaning his head on his chest.

 

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Phil. I want you to know that I don't care if you’re a prince or a merchant, a pirate or whatever. I love you for you.” Namir looked up at Phil and stared all over his face. “Phil. . . will you be mine?” Phil sniffled and covered his face with both hands. “No please, don't cover yourself.” “I’m crying and my face is swollen!” Phil yelled with mortification.

 

 

Namir chuckled and pulled Phil’s hands away from his face “You’re beautiful, inside and out. I love you Phil.” Phil looked down at him and smiled softly. “I-I love you too.” Namir smiled happily. They both leaned in and shared a loving kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Edward slowly walked with light steps into a room he tried to avoid for a good while. He quietly opened the door and let himself in. the first thing he noticed was the room decor. It was simple but the bed was much bigger than his. He walked in and turned left, where there was a large balcony. Once there, he opened his mouth with at the view. It was a beautiful view of the vast open sea.

 

 

The air felt fresh. He took a deep breath and smiled as he smelled the salty sea air. He walked back inside and hesitantly sat on the bed, closest to the window. He looked around and felt almost ashamed of being there. He was in Asher’s room without permission and he was practically snooping. Well snooping. . . not yet. He turned and opened the bedside table draw. Inside was a singular item, a necklace with a ring in between the chain.

 

 

He picked up the ring and saw that it was a ruby ring, the size for a child. Edward furrowed his eyebrows at the jewel “Why do I feel like I’ve seen this before?” He asked himself.  He sat it back as it was in the drawer, closing it gently. He then stood up and walked over to the wardrobe on the far left side of the room. He opened it and moved every hanger to the side.

 

 

He stopped on a particular article of clothing that caught his interest. It was an outfit of all black. The bottoms had slight holes in them and the shirt had a few tears here and there. Around the neck of the hanger hanged a black bandana and a pirate hat. Edward grabbed the hat and took it out of the hanger. He walked towards a full length mirror that was located by the entrance.

 

 

It was strange but he had a want to put on the hat, and so he did. “Hmm. . . doesn’t look good.” Edward said as he took off the hat and placed it back where it was. Edward closed the wardrobe and sat back on the bed. He was about to lay down when the door suddenly opened. Edward quickly turned to the door with a jump. “Oh. . . I didn't know you were here. Forgive me you Excellency but why are you here?”

 

 

Glinda asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “I uh. . . I got lost and I ended up here. I didn't know who’s. . . who’s room this was so I. . .” Glinda smiled at Edward’s rambling. “Thank the Gods, you remembered didn't you?” “Remember? No, I don't remember anything.” Edward responded with a serious expression. “Ah I see, then did you perhaps-”

 

 

She widened her eyes when Edward looked away with a blush. “You got your mark? That’s great news!” She yelled happily but then her smiled morphed into a frown. “Oh no, you must be missing him so much. What terrible time to have it reappear when he isn’t here.” “Please. . . please don't tell Sea that I have it.” Glinda was taken back by Edward’s request.

 

 

“I’m sorry? Why don't you want him to know? He’s your husband.” “I. . . I know but, I barely even know him! It all happened so sudden. Do you have any idea how scary it is to not feel much for someone and out of nowhere mean the world to you?” Glinda let out a soft breath and walked over to Edward. “My dear Sun, I may not know what you feel in this moment but I do know that you loved Ace the same way before.

 

 

You might feel like it’s new but it’s actually not. You’ve always felt it, even the first time you saw him.” Edward widened his eyes at that. She was right, the first time he saw Asher he felt something. He didn't know what that was but he definitely felt something. “Your Excellency, I’m not only talking about when you saw him when you got back. I’m also talking about when you first saw him.

 

 

Even though you weren’t full Celestial, you were still the Sun. Your feelings for the Sea couldn’t be hidden anymore, even when you weren’t entirely present, Edward fell in love. That love turned into a child.” Edward sighed sadly “A child I wasn’t present for.” Glinda hummed with amusement “Well you can easily fix that.” Edward looked up at her questionally.

 

 

“What do you mean? How?” “Have another child with Ace, then you’ll know how it was to have a child.” Edward widened his eyes, cheeks going full red. “I’m sure Ace would love to have another baby with you.”  Glinda said with a teasing tone. “I. . . I couldn’t!” “Why not?” “Well. . . in order to have another child I have to. . . we have to. . .” Edward quickly hid his face with both his hands with embarrassment.

 

 

Glinda giggled “I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing. But your Excellency, it wasn’t entirely a joke. Ace would definitely want to know that you have the mark now and when he finds out, he’ll definitely try to pursue you even more. It’s his right, you are his husband. You will instantly feel driven to him from now on, be prepared for your heart to be doing the decisions for you.” Glinda stood up, gave Edward bow before exiting the room.

 

 

As soon as she left, Edward laid flat on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Asher, unfortunately it was all in vain. His mind supplied him with nothing but Asher’s face.

 

 


	56. Enigma Chapter Fifty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update ^~^

 

A total of two weeks as passed. During it, Adam had trained with Daymia and Edwin to further understand and learn more of his Celestial abilities. He’s trained day in and day out with very little rest. “Kid, you’re gonna tire yourself out.” Audra said as she stared at Adam training. “I have to get better. I have to learn how to defend myself so that. . .” “So that Ace let’s you do things?”

 

 

Adam sighed, nodding his head. “You do know that he does all those things to protect you.” Daymia said, sitting next to Audra. “Yeah I know, it’s just that I’m not a kid anymore. He treats me like I can’t do anything if there was ever an attack. You’ve seen it yourself Daymia, the last time they invaded, he practically had me run.” Adam responded with and exhausted exhale.

 

 

“Yo you still training?” Adam, Daymia, and Audra turned their heads when they heard a voice. “Oh. . . Amber, I uh yeah I am.” “Good cause your Dad is calling you.” “Oh ok! I’ll go right away.” Adam replied as he quickly fetched a towel to wipe his sweat. Only when he was gone from sight did Audra turn to Daymia “Is it just me or does Adam stutter alot whenever fire girl is nearby?” Daymia chuckled “He sure does.

 

 

I think he might’ve gotten a crush but poor thing is too embarrassed to say anything.” “I’d imagine why. No offense but Amber is a little scary. Just like that Marshal guy.” Daymia laughed and threw her head back. “They’re not scary, it’s just their personality. They’re both pretty similar though. If you get along with one, you’ll get along with the other. Their almost like siblings.” “Except not.” Audra quickly said.

 

 

Daymia furrowed her eyebrows, confusion in her face. “What do you mean by that?” “I heard that they both have a thing going on.” “Who told you that?” Daymia asked. “I heard it out in the town. They were saying that they suspect Trevor had a thing with Marshal but now they’re saying that it’s with Amber. Other people are saying that the three have something together.”

 

 

“What?! Are they really saying that?!” Audra nodded which made Daymia sigh “Geez, people nowadays make rumors to make their lives more enjoyable. Don't let them get into your head. All of that is nonsense.” “Oh okay. . . if you say so.” Audra replied as the two enjoy the outside breeze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dad? You called for me?” Adam asked as he entered Edward’s door but stopped when he saw different flowers in the room. There were fourteen flowers in the room, all of different variety. “Uh, may I ask what is this about?” Adam questioned as he stared at his Dad, who had a small blush on his cheeks. “They’re. . . from the Sea.”  “What?! Fa- I mean Asher did this?” Adam quickly corrected himself. Edward sighed, easily catching his mistake. “Yes. . .” “Why? Uhm, I didn't know he was into giving these things.”

 

 

Edward chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “He. . . he’s leaving me these letters and the significance of the flowers. But, that’s not what I called you for.” “Oh. . . okay, what would you like?”  “Can you tell me about. . . about your Father?” Adam widened his eyes “My. . . F-Father? What do you want to know about him?” “Just. . . what is he like? Uhm since you know, you don't want to tell me who it is and all.”

 

 

Edward asked, making Adam still think he doesn't know. “Oh. . . of course. Well, I can't really tell you much since I didn't spend my childhood with him. He and I were. . . distant in a way. With your sudden death, he was in a very dark place. He would hide away whenever the day of your death neared. He would stay there with you, in the west wing, and not come out until the week passed. He was always angry and upset but Joshua told me that it’s because of the mark.”

 

 

“What else did this Joshua tell you?” Edward asked as he signaled Adam to sit next to him. “Well, he told me that even though you were dead, he could still feel your presence. Whenever he thought about you, his mark would hurt. Even though Father didn't spend his time with me as a child, I forgive him because if I was in the same position, I would be the same.

 

 

That and his curse.” Adam added with a small chuckle. “The immortality curse right?” Adam widened his eyes “How. . . how did you know that?” Edward bit his bottom lip as he thought of an excuse “I uh, Phil told me.” Adam furrowed his eyebrows “Phil did? That’s. . . weird.” “Yeah anyways, you’d say your Father isn’t a bad person?” “No, absolutely not. People think that but he’s actually very caring.

 

 

Especially after his fever but yeah.” “I see. . .” Edward responded with a curt nod. “Why don't we go on and get something to eat yes?” Adam nodded, both of them exited the room but instantly stopped when they heard yells. “Vincent, you have to drink! It’s already been two weeks and you haven’t drank since the last one.” “I already told you, I’m not drinking from you.” “But Vincent!” Barbara yelled as she followed a storming Vincent.

 

 

But then, Vincent stopped when he saw Edward at the end of the hall. He had two weeks, two weeks of thinking over of what that man said. Drinking Edward’s blood would be the solution for all his problems. Vincent gulped when he felt saliva fill his mouth. The hunger seemed to have taken over. He could smell Edward’s scent from where he was standing and it smelled heavenly. More so that Barbara’s.

 

 

His eyes unconsciously turned red, fangs emerging and claws sharpening. “Vincent?” Barbara asked as she looked up to where he was staring at. Her eyes widened when he surged forward. Adam’s eyes also widened, he quickly moved in front of Edward, trying to protect him but he was still very scared. He had never seen Vincent look like this before.

 

 

Luckily, he didn't need to worry much for Adrik appeared in front of them out of thin air. There was a black aura surrounding Adrik’s body, thick black smoke came out of his feet and his eyes were pure black, pupils bright blue. “Vincent, stand down.” He said with an intimidating voice. “If I were you, I would move aside!” Vincent responded with a menacing voice. “Don't make me do this!” Vincent laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

 

 

“You think I’m afraid of you?! No brother, it is you who should be afraid of me!” Vincent surged forward, grabbing Adrik’s shoulder, bringing him forward to lay a knee kick in his stomach. “N-No!” Jimmy yelled but Adam quickly grabbed him before he ran towards danger. “A-Adrik! No. . . please I no like fight please!” Jimmy yelled, tears falling out of his eyes.

 

 

Adrik fought back, throwing Vincent against the wall. He locked both of his arms over his head, black smoke holding on to his legs. Vincent laugh maniacally “Vincent what’s wrong with you?!” Barbara yelled desperately. She never thought that Vincent would ever want to attack Edward nor Adrik. She feared the worst. “What the hell is going on here?!” Michael yelled as he and Daymia appeared in the hall.

 

 

Before anyone could answer him, Edward spoke “Dark, let him go.” Adrik’s eyes widened as he stared at Edward. “What? I’m not gonna let him go, he’ll hurt you.” “Dark, listen to my order.” Edward replied with a stern look. Adrik hesitated but ended up letting Vincent go. Vincent laughed as he walked in front of Edward. “Always so gullible and naive. When will you ever learn that your Celestials aren’t saints.”

 

 

“Blood, what the hell are you doing!” Michael asked as he marched towards them but Adrik immediately held him back. “I’m sorry but Edward wants to handle it alone.” “What-” “Blood, what’s wrong?” Edward asked, making Vincent raise his eyebrows. “What? What’s wrong?” “Yes, I know that this isn’t you. Tell me, what’s wrong.” Vincent was stunned. He never thought that Edward would react this way. “I. . . I have to drink your blood.” He responded. “That’s the only way I can save Barbara. I’ll do anything to save her.” Edward stared all over Vincent.

 

 

Without another word, he tilted his head to the side, showing his neck to Vincent. Everyone’s eyes opened widely “Mother what’re you doing?” Daymia asked concern. “Dad-?” “What’re you waiting for Blood?” Vincent stared into Edwards eyes, gulping when they landed on his clear unblemished skin. He raised his right hand and delicately touched his neck.

 

 

He licked his lips as he moved his face towards his neck but stopped when his lips touched Edward’s skin. He wanted to, he really did but. . . he couldn’t. He let out a loud sigh and kneeled to the ground. He placed both his forearms and forehead on the ground near Edward’s feet. “I can’t. . .” Everyone stood still, shocked at what they were witnessing. Edward kneeled down in front of him and raised Vincent’s head up.

 

 

“Why can’t you? You were so determined to do anything for Electric, what’s stopping you?” Vincent’s eyes stared into Edward’s, A shimmer of water coating them. “I. . . I can’t take your life but. . .” “But?” “But I don't want to take hers either. . . I love her.” Edward smiled gently at Vincent. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. When he opened them, his eyes were glowing a bright gold.

 

 

Vincent’s eyes momentarily glowed as well but quickly dimmed when Edward moved away. _“It’s okay now, my Celestial. You will no longer feel the need to drink unless completely necessary.”_ Jimmy smiled, knowing exactly what Edward said but the others remained quiet. “W-What?” Vincent asked but Edward just gave him a small smile and then turned to Adam.

 

 

He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hallway. Jimmy walked closer to Vincent and smiled “You okay now, Mother healed you.” Jimmy smiled wider and ran towards Adrik, linking his hand with his. Barbara instantly ran towards Vincent, bringing him towards her chest, hugging him tightly. Michael sighed and turned to Adrik “What happened?” “It seems Vincent lost control of his thirst again.

 

 

I think Edward. . . cured him?” Michael looked back at Vincent, who seemed to be frozen in place, in Barbara’s arms. He nodded “Okay. . .” “Where are you going?” Adrik asked as he saw Michael turn to leave. “With my Sun, I need to speak with him.” Michael responded before leaving the hall and following after Edward and Adam.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“N-No. . . Edward. . .!” Asher yelled as he thrashed around. Sweat covered his entire face and body. His heart was beating in an alarming rate, breath irregular. “Edward!!” He yelled. The door was suddenly pushed open, Lucy instantly ran towards Asher, who was sleeping in his bed. “Ace! Ace wake up, you’re having a nightmare!” She yelled as she moved him back and forth.

 

 

Asher swiftly sat up, eyes opening widely. He looked around the room and only when he saw Lucy did he calm down. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Asher looked up at Lucy and nodded “I’m sorry for worrying you. I had a dream about Edward. . . he was under attack but. . .” “But what?” Lucy asked as she placed her hand on Asher’s shoulder.

 

 

“Vincent was the one attacking him.” Lucy widened her eyes but stood silent to let Asher continue. “I know it’s impossible for him to do that but he had him against a wall, fangs on his neck. And Edward. . . he didn't do anything to defend himself.” “Hey hey, it’s okay. You and I both know Vincent is incapable of doing something like that.” “I know it’s just. . .it felt so real.”

 

 

Lucy hummed as she scooted in front of Asher, crossing her legs. “Why don't you write him then? I’m sure that he’s fine.” She said with s smile. Asher nodded “Yeah. . . you’re right.” “Yup, once you find out that he’s fine then I’m sure you’ll be fine. We’re almost in Tearria too, you won’t be able to concentrate if you’re constantly worried.” Asher chuckled “Yeah you’re right. What time is it by the way?” Lucy stood up and looked out of the window “It looks like it’s gonna be morning soon so like. . . five?” Asher laughed and nodded “Okay.” he placed his feet on the ground and put his boots on.

 

 

He looked up at Lucy, who was staring at him with a large smile. He furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” “Oh nothing, it’s just that I haven’t seen you in your pirate like clothing in a long time.” Asher chuckled “These aren’t my pirate clothes.” “It sure looks like them though. It’s kind of nostalgic in a way. And this ship too, the Aurora. How long has it been now?”

 

 

Asher looked around his quarters. From the desk and cabinets to the piano on the far back, all of it had a huge significance to him. “Far too long.” Asher responded with a sigh and gentle smile. He stood up and walked towards his desk. “Has the king of Tearria responded already?” “Yeah, he did. That’s actually what I came in here to do in the first place, here.” Lucy walked over to Asher and handed him a letter. Asher took a moment and read the letter, he hummed and nodded when he was done. “What did it say?” Lucy asked as she sat on one of the chairs. “It says that he agrees with meeting me on the ship.”

 

 

“That’s good, that way you won’t immortalize anyone in Tearria.” “Yeah, and I wouldn’t want that.” Lucy nodded then stretched her arms and back “Hey, why don't we go for a swim before we get there?” “A swim?” Asher asked with a light tone. “Yeah! You’re technically not a king out here so you can do what you want! Come on, please!!!” Lucy whined and begged. Asher laughed and slouched on his chair.

 

 

“How about I write a letter first and then we can go out for a swim, how’s that sound?” Lucy giggled and cheered. “You better hurry!” She yelled as she stood up and walked out of the room.  Asher smiled as he stared where Lucy was after she left. He laughed one more time, shaking his head back and forth. He then took out a sheet of paper and a pencil to write a letter to Edward and Adam.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Land ho!” Asher looked up from the stack of papers in front of him when he heard Ben yell. He instantly stood up and cleaned his desk. They finally arrived to the land of Tearria. He walked out of his quarters and was instantly greeted by Jeanne and Roy. “Heya Captain, we arrived on Tearrian waters.” Jeanne said with a smile. “I’m kind of sad that we’d be sailing back after this.”  Roy said with a frown. Asher chuckled “We have to go back home eventually. To be honest, even though I love the sea and my ship. . . I really want to go back home.” Roy and Jeanne smiled as Asher looked around the Aurora.

 

 

Two guards appeared in front of Asher, saluting. “Sire, we have stopped the ship and are now awaiting Tearrian’s commands for search.” Asher nodded “Alright, if they want to search, let them. I’m sure they just want to make sure that their king isn’t in danger here.” The two guards nodded and retreated to the bow, the front of the ship.

 

 

After a couple of minutes a boat was seen, paddling towards the Aurora. In it was five armed Tearrian guards. “Lower the ladder!” Asher yelled, Tig and Remi quickly carried out the order. The five guards climbed up the ladder and bowed upon seeing Asher. “Your majesty, we were sent upon request of the king to search your vessel in case of a surprise attack.” One of the Tearrian guards said. “Go, carry on, on your orders.” Asher replied. “Thank you sire” The guards then carried out the search. After a good twenty minutes, they gave the okay to dock the ship in Tearria’s port.

 

 

Once there, the Acesian guards lowered the planks to the port. More Tearrian guards soon boarded. Asher remained on the ship’s deck, waiting for the Tearrian King to board the ship.  “Ah, you must be King Regent Asher right?” A man with short brown hair said. Asher slightly raised his eyebrows when he saw this man. “Yes, I assume you are King of Tearria.” Asher responded which the man simply smiled and nodded. Asher expected a hand shake of sorts but instead, the king walked to him and hugged him.

 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Asher, my name is Phillis de la Monte but you can call me Phil.” Asher widened his eyes “Phil. . . uh, may I ask why?” Phillis’s eyes widened, he then laughed. “No one has asked me that before. Take it as a nickname of sorts.” “I see. . . I do recall a Philip in your family, is that the reason for your name?” Phillis nodded “Yes, I’ve had alot of uncles but my uncle Philip is the one they honor more than the rest, even my own father!

 

 

“But come, let’s talk indoors no?” Asher nodded and signaled Phillis into his quarters. “I’m sorry but may I ask why they honor more Phil- I mean Philip more than the old king?” Phillis laughed as he sat down “My uncle Philip was kidnapped in a way. Well, that’s what the stories said. My father never met my uncle Philip, when he was born Philip was already taken.

 

 

But even so, everyone looked up to him. I heard they kept looking for him even after twenty years. They proclaimed him dead after ten more. My father was enraptured by Philip’s story that he named me after him. Can you believe it?” Phillis laughed, throwing his head back “I wonder what it’ll be like if Philip was actually alive, like you. A captured prince ends up immortal and returns with a son.

 

 

That’ll be super cool.” Asher eyed Phillis as he said this. He seems. . . childlike. “Phillis, how old are you?” “Huh? Oh, I’m nineteen.” “Nineteen?” Asher responded with a frown. “Yeah, my father died a few years ago and since I’m the only heir, I have to take the role.” “I’m sorry, I didn't know.” “Nah, it’s okay! Anyways, enough about that. Ever since I became king, I noticed something in the treaty that I didn't like.” “And what’s that?” Asher asked as he waited patiently for Phillis’s reply. “Well, it says that we must cover each other but I seem to notice you don't really need it.” “I beg your pardon?”

 

 

Asher asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Yeah, you have Celestials and guards. Not to mention the veteran pirates you have too. I was wondering if you could, I don't know, lend me some?” Asher stood staring at Phillis with an unbelievable look “I’m sorry but are you serious? I can’t just lend you a Celestial.” “Why not?” Phillis asked with a genuine confused face.

 

 

“Because their family, they're not some weapons you can dispose of. Forgive me but I can’t give you a Celestial. If this’ll be an issue in the future, I rather we discuss it now.” “Whoa whoa, I’m not saying it’s an issue I just. . .” Phillis sighed and scratched the back of his head “I just wanted someone who you trust to. . . help out I guess.” “Help out? What do you mean?” “Well. . . you have no idea how it feels to rule a land without experience.

 

 

Actually, you do, since you were a pirate and such. I just wanted someone to help me to make decisions. To give me a different point of view.” Asher hummed as he scratched his chin. He battled with himself if he could really let Phil’s secret out. He decided he had to, for Phillis’s sake. “Phillis. . . what would happen if your uncle was actually alive.” Phillis looked up at Asher with raised eyebrows “Phillip? I’d be happy. . . why?” “Well. . . he is alive, he’s with me in Acesia.”

 

 

Phillis went silent, eyes and mouth wide open. “Philip. . . Phil was a pirate as well. He was never kidnapped. His brother, one of your other uncles, helped him leave. They were forcing him to marry to a different land. He voluntarily left Tearria but you have no idea how much he missed his brothers. I’m sure, that if you spoke to him he’ll help you.” “Is that. . . is that why you won’t call me Phil?”

 

 

Asher chuckled “Yeah, it is. You actually look alot like him, just shorter.” Phillis pouted and frowned but then a smile replaced it. “Can I really see him?! I would love if he could help me here in Tearria! Everyone will be so happy when they find out!” “Before celebrating, you should ask if Phil really wants to go first. You do know that Edward and Adam are Phil’s nephews as well. Which make them your cousins.

 

 

He has family in Acesia too.” Phillis thought for awhile and then nodded. “Okay it’s settled! I’m going with you to Acesia!” Asher widened his eyes “Wait wait, you can’t just leave-” “I’ll let my council know and to prepare a ship for me to follow yours. This is going to be so great! It might take us a bit longer for us to get to Acesia but it’ll sure be worth it! I can’t wait to meet him, oh and Edward too!

 

 

I’ll be back so don't leave okay!” Phillis yelled before scurrying out of the quarters, leaving Asher shocked. Lucy walked in moments later. “Uh, what just happened? The king just came out jogging yelling about sailing to Acesia. Ace? Are you okay?” Lucy asked as she neared Asher. Asher sighed and shook his head from side to side. “He wants to sail back with us. What’s worse. . . I don't know if I made a mistake.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The servants giggled and whispered as they watched a happy humming Phil working in the kitchen. He was currently cooking pancakes for everyone and the maids could see a very clear smile and blush on his face. “My my, you seem very happy today.” One of the older servants said as she walked next to him. Phil looked away and softly coughed “I uhm, yeah. . . I am. How could you tell Mary?”

 

 

Mary smiled and placed both of her hands on either side of Phil’s cheeks. “My boy, you’ve been here for over twenty years now. I can definitely see the love in your eyes.” Phil’s blush intensified. The other maids giggled and turned to him “You definitely look happier too.” “Aww it’s like a fairytale don't you think?” The girls said with cheery voices. “Is it really that obvious?!” Phil asked as he looked at them with embarrassment. “It sure is. We’re all so happy that you found someone Phil. You’ve been helping us since day one and you would always put us first, you deserve the happiness now.”

 

 

Phil used both his hands and covered his blushing face “Stop it girls! Come on back to work.” The girls giggled but did as ordered. “You know all of us loves you here Phil. We all know the things you’ve gone through, well the ones you’ve told us at least. We want what’s best for you.” Phil smiled and gave Mary a hug “Thank you, all of you.” He said as he looked at the rest. They all then dispersed and went back to work when Edward and Adam entered the kitchen.

 

 

“Hey what’s for breakfast?” Adam asked as he sat down on the kitchen island. Edward followed “Phil are you okay? You seem a little red.” Phil perked up and lightly patted his cheeks. “Yes yes, don't worry, I’m fine. Now then, how many?” Phil gave each their breakfast and ate at the kitchen. They were all chatting when Michael entered.

 

 

Edward looked up at him with a slight tilt of his head. “Edward, may I speak with you please?” “What is it about?” Edward asked concerned. “I uh, it’s about what happened with Vincent.” Phil furrowed his eyebrows “What happened with Vincent?” Edward turned towards Phil and smiled “Nothing bad, it was just a mild issue but it’s resolved already.” Adam didn't say a thing and continued eating.

 

 

He was wary about Michael. He never really liked him, especially when he thinks that he likes his Dad. He feels as though he wants to take his Father’s place and he absolutely won’t let that happen. “May we speak in private?” Michael asked once more. Edward nodded, raising from his seat. They both walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the nearest empty room which so happened to be Asher’s study.

 

 

Right when they were going to enter, they ran into Nick who looked dirty and wet. “Nick? Are you okay, what happened to you?” Michael asked as he looked at Nick from head to toe. “Oh uh. . . I went for a swim. I’ll clean up don't worry.” Nick said as he walked off. Edward noticed that Nick had quickly hid whatever he had on his hand in a fist when he ran into them. He hummed as he saw him leave.

 

 

“I wonder what he’s up to.” Michael said as he entered the study. “I just hope it isn’t anything serious.” Edward said to himself as he followed after Michael.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nick ran towards his room. He placed down what he had on his hand on the bed’s side table and walked towards the restroom. He quickly took off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He washed the dirt and all the sand he had on his skin and hair and quickly got out and dressed in a fast manner. He fetched what was on the bed side table and lightly dusted it. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a silver chain.

 

 

He grabbed what he had on his hand and inserted the chain in the middle of the object. Nick smiled as he looked at the necklace. He smiled as he held it in his palm. Nick had over two days of searching for something for Trevor. He searched long and hard and ended up finding just the thing. He swam the deepest he could. It took far too many times but he ultimately found what he was looking for. He found a beautiful lilac pearl. It was a slightly bigger size than a normal pearl but it was beautiful nonetheless.

 

 

He went to Greg right away for help so that he could somehow make it for it to be a necklace. Greg thankfully helped him with a silver chain and he also melted silver around the pearl so that it can have an opening for the chain. He couldn’t stay longer since Greg was doing something for Asher too but it didn't matter. Nick couldn’t wait to give it to Trevor. He quickly stood up and rushed out of his room. He took a deep breath once he was in front of Trevor’s door.

 

 

He placed the necklace in his right pocket before lifting his hand and knocking the door. He stood there for a bit before the door suddenly opened. “Oh. . . Nick, is everything okay?” Trevor asked with a small blush. Nick smiled “Yeah, can I come in?” Trevor bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. He moved to the side and allowed Nick to enter. He then closed the door behind him and followed after Nick.

 

 

Nick stood standing in the middle of the room, waiting for Trevor to face him. “Uh. . . I want to give you something.” Trevor widened his eyes at that. The entire two weeks Nick has been giving him things. It varies from simple things to food items. It was all too embarrassing for Trevor but his inner animal preened at the attention. Whether Trevor wanted it or not, his inner animal already accepted Nick as a mate but it was still very embarrassing.

 

 

Nick reached into his pocket and grabbed the necklace, pulling it out slowly. He raised it in front of Trevor. Trevor lightly gasped when he saw it. He grabbed the pearl and moved it with his thumb. “It’s beautiful.” “Very beautiful” Nick said, staring at Trevor’s face. Trevor then looked up and instantly looked away when he realized that Nick was talking about him. “I found the pearl and the blacksmith helped me with everything else.”

 

 

Nick moved closer to Trevor, lifting his chin so that he could look into his eyes. “May I put it on you.” Trevor nodded, blush still very bright on his cheeks. He turned around and allowed Nick to hook the necklace on. Trevor then turned around, glancing up at Nick, who was already staring at him. “Beautiful.” Trevor could tell that Nick was still staring at him. They haven’t moved for about a minute now and he was curious at what Nick was thinking.

 

 

“N-Nick. . . I want to tell you something.” “What is it?” “I. . .” Trevor gulped and twiddled his fingers. A nervous habit Nick noticed he had. “You don't have to owe me anything if that’s what you’re trying to say. I want to. All of this is because I want to and because. . . I want to be with you.” Trevor widened his eyes. “I. . . t-too. . I mean-” It was Nick’s turn for his eyes it widen. “I. . . did you just say what I think you said?”

 

 

Trevor slowly nodded, looking at the ground. Nick chuckled airily “I’m glad.” He raised Trevor’s chin once more and stared into his eyes. Trevor’s heart began to beat faster when Nick moved forward. Trevor swiftly closed his eyes when Nick’s breath hit his face but instead of a kiss on the lips, Nick kissed him on his cheek and then on his nose. “I’m sorry, I don't want to move too fast. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. Okay?” Trevor nodded.

 

 

“Hey Trev! Are you going to come with me for today’s shipment-” Marshal closed his mouth when he saw Nick at a very close proximity to Trevor. “Oh shit sorry! Uh, I’ll leave you.” “No need, I’ll be going.” Nick said as he caressed Trevor’s cheek. He gave him another small kiss on his forehead and patted Marshal’s shoulder before he left. Marshal smirked at Trevor once the door was closed.

 

 

“Huh, I see you’re finally giving loverboy some loving.” “Marshal! I. . . I did no such thing.” “Right right, of course. Anyways, you coming or are you gonna stay?” Trevor nodded as he gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll go with you.” “Good, let’s go. To the flower shop!” Trevor giggled as Marshal and him walked out of the room and leaped out of the open window, shifting mid air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” Edward asked as he sat down on Asher’s chair. Michael took a deep breath and sat down in front of him. “I want to know why you did that. What if Blood actually bit you?” “He was destabilizing, I couldn’t leave him like that. I promised to always help my Celestials and Blood’s mind was for Electric. If I didn't offer myself, he wouldn’t have reacted.

 

I had to show him that I would give anything for his and her safety, even if it meant my life was on the line.” “Are you listening to yourself?! You would put your life in danger and leave Adam again?!” Michael yelled, suddenly angry at Edward’s way of thinking. “I know what you’re trying to say but I can’t abandon my Celestial, not again. I know Adam is my son but I can not and will not prioritize. . .”

 

 

Edward let out a shaky exhale “I can’t let it happen again. . . I can’t let another one of my Celestials destabilize and this time-.” Edward stood up and walked around the table. Michael also turned on his chair to face him. Michael widened his eyes when Edward placed his hand on his cheek. “And this time, I won’t take you with me. It isn’t fair that you have to pay for my decisions. Especially when it comes to quietus. But everything always comes with a price.”

 

 

“You. . . did you remember?” Edward smiled softly at him and shook his head. “I remember committing it but I don't remember anything else, unfortunately. Do not worry though, I’m sure everything will fix itself in due time.” “My Sun. . . if in case you do remember what happened to you all those years ago, please remember that I love you and that I will always love you no matter what decision you take.” Edward moved forward and brought Michael into a hug. “I know, thank you Moon. . . my Moon.”

 


	57. Enigma Chapter Fifty Seven

“Adam! Calm down will yah?!” Amber yelled. Adam was marching back and forth from one corner of the room to the other. It has been three weeks already and there was no sign of Asher’s ship anywhere. The last time he heard of him, the last time anyone has heard from him was two weeks ago. Asher was one week late than the estimated time.”What if something happened to him?

 

 

What if he was attacked or something?! Ugh! And Dad has been locked in his room for the entire week. I’m sure he feels something. . . I’m sure he’s worried too but Father hasn’t sent anything and-” “Alright alright, that’s enough. Your pap’s can take care of himself. He doesn’t need anyone to protect him. Besides, he has some of the crew and the siren girl. I’m sure he’s fine.”  “I agree” Edwin said from where he was sitting. “I also agree, Ace isn’t one to lose that easily. I’m sure they were just delayed because of a storm or something.” Daymia said.

 

 

Adam sighed “But what if he isn’t? What if he’s in danger?!” “Then his Excellency would already have felt it. Adam, believe in your Father. He is alright.” Glinda said as she entered the room. Adam sighed once more but instead of protesting, he walked out and walked towards Edward’s room. He could tell that his Dad was worried. He has been locked in his room ever since the week started. Adam entered Edward’s room and spotted him sitting on the window sill, staring out of the window. Jimmy was sitting on the ground, head on Edward’s lap. An orange cat was also sleeping on his lap, purring as Edward petted him.

 

Adam also noticed Adrik, standing in the corner of the room, staring at them. “Hey, how is he?” Adam asked. Adrik sighed as his sight softened “The three of them has been there for hours. I think since Edward brought the both of them back, they probably feel his worry more than everyone else.” Adam nodded, turning to walk towards Edward. “Dad? How are you feeling?”

 

Edward quickly turned his head at Adam’s voice “Oh Adam, I’m doing fine. How about you?” He asked with a small smile. “Worried, I’m sure you are too.” “Of course I am, he’s my Celestial after all.” Edward turned back towards the window and frowned “Of course I would worry. But. . . he’s fine though. I know he is.” Just then there was a knock on the door. Moments later, Nick entered the room.

 

 

“Sorry for interrupting Mother but I came for Trevor. He hasn’t eaten and I’m worried for him.” Trevor whined as he looked up at Edward. “He’s right, you should go eat. You too Jovan, you two have been here with me since the morning.” “I no want leave you Mother.” Jimmy responded with a pout. “Go eat, you two can come back later okay? Dark, please take them and do not let them return until they have eaten.”

 

 

“Yes Mother.” Adrik responded as he helped Jimmy stand up. Nick carried a still cat Trevor out of the room. Adrik and Jimmy followed after. “What about you?” Adam asked after everyone left. “I know you haven’t eaten either, Phil told me.” Edward chuckled as he stared out the window “I’m okay, it’s not necessary for me to eat. I am the Sun after all.” Adam frowned as he sat in front of him.

 

 

“Dad. . . are you only worried about Fa- I mean Asher because he’s your Celestial?” Edward turned to Adam with a surprised look. “Why do you ask me that?” “I. . . it’s just a question.  It’s just, you seem genuinely worried and I thought maybe. . . maybe you know. . .” Adam stuttered as he looked down at his own lap. Edward leaned forward and raised Adam’s chin. Once their eyes met, he smiled widely at him. “Let me tell you a secret yes?” Adam nodded slowly as he waited for Edward to continue. “Every Sun that has ever lived know exactly how they died but they do not know the rest of their lives.

 

 

Things from the past can sometimes intercept with each sun’s memories. The sun before me, my past life can sometimes catch up to me. I can see myself in a different body with people I’ve never met.

 

I was a woman my past life. I did things I’m not proud of but I do know that everything has a price. And I paid that price in my next. One of my Celestials had to be reincarnated and to do that, I had to use quietus.” Adam raised his eyebrows at the information. He knew about quietus but he didn't know that Edward remembered that. “I won’t let that ever happen again. So I make sure to take care of all my Celestials.”

 

 

Edward stared into Adam’s eyes for a moment before speaking once again. “I worry for all of them, including your Father.” Adam widened his eyes, mouth dropped open. “You. . . you know!?” Edward quickly covered his mouth, a blush splayed out of his cheeks “Yes but I do not remember the past.” “Then. . . how?” “The mark appeared a day before he left. I didn't know how to feel about it so I kept quiet.”

 

 

“But why? Do you not want to be with Father?” Adam asked with furrowed eyebrows. Edward took a deep breath as he faced Adam. “I uh. . . in all my life times I’ve only ever had relation with the Moon, never another. So it’s a little strange to say the least. I don't quite understand the feeling of the mark to be honest. I’ve never had a mark. . .” Adam smiled softly and hugged Edward. “I guess I understand but I would really like if the two of you would get together. You two are my parents.” Edward smiled as he returned the hug. “I promise that I’ll try.”

****  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*It was early morning. Edward had just finished his shower when Phil entered the room, a large smile on his face. “Edward get ready! Quick!” He yeah as he helped Edward dress. “Phil, what’s going on?” Phil smiled brightly as he brushed and tied Edward’s hair. “It’s Ace, his ship has been spotted. I’m sure everyone went to go and greet him. Adam wanted to come here but I told him to go ahead.”Edward widened his eyes at the news. He felt his heart accelerate, relief also entered his system. “Let me just finish up and you can go as well.” Once Phil finished, Edward ran out of the room.

 

 

“Wait Edward! How many times have I told you to wear shoes!” Phil sighed, a small smile on his face. “I hope they can finally get together.”

****  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Sea, it’s good to see you.” Michael said as he hugged Asher. Asher hugged back “It’s good to see all of you too. Joshua, what’s the status report?” Joshua smiled and immediately bowed. “Everything is fine your majesty, nothing to report. Would you like me to send someone to help with the luggage?” Asher nodded “That’s good and yes please, Lucy is still over there with the others.”

 

 

“Yeah, we’ll help too.” Daymia said as Amber, Trevor, and Marshal followed. “I’m so glad you’re back Father.” Adam said as he gave him another hug. “I’m glad too, I missed all of you.” “Sea, I actually have something to report. May I speak with you?” “Yeah sure, let’s go to the study.” Michael nodded as the two of them entered the study room. “What is it? Did something happen?” Asher asked as he sat on the corner of the table.

 

Michael stood standing next to the door. “Yeah, it’s Blood. He had a small under dosage of blood and well. . . he tried to attack my Sun.” Asher’s eyes widened at that. “What?! Where is he? What happened?! Is Edward okay!?” Asher yelled worriedly. “Yes yes, he’s fine. He was able to calm him down and nothing else happened. Blood is no longer dangerous and his thirst is under control.

 

 

But that’s not what worries me.” “Then what is it?” Michael sighed “He. . . he told me that someone told him to drink from my Sun. Someone told him that by drinking from the Sun, he will no longer feel hunger. Blood wanted to no longer drink from Electric so he tried to do just that. Sea, when I got my memories back Ziou spoke to me. Nick told me he spoke with him in his dream too. I feel like he’s trying to get through to us.

 

 

At first I thought it was impossible but what if he could? What if he’s planning to turn everyone against my Sun?” Asher let out a frustrated breath. “Okay, I’ll speak to everyone.  If anyone has these dreams, they should report it immediately.” “I already told the Night Celestials, you should tell the Light Celestials as well.” “Does Edward know of this?” Asher asked but Michael shook his head no.

 

“I don't want to tell him. Ziou is a Celestial, he won’t see him as an enemy.” “Okay. . . alright, we’ll deal with it when it presents itself. Thank you for letting me know.” “Yeah, sure thing-”  Before Michael could finish his sentence, the door was bursted open. Edward ran towards Asher, immediately placing his arms around his neck. Asher made a sound of surprise when he felt someone hug him.

 

 

He quickly hugged back when he realized that it was Edward. Michael smiled as he quietly backed away, closing the door on his way out. “Edward? Hey are you okay?” Asher asked when Edward remained still with a tight grip. Edward didn't respond, all he needed was to cling on as hard as he can. He felt as though if he let go, Asher would disappear. “Hey look at me, I’m here. Please, look at me.” Edward loosened his grip, allowing Asher to lift his chin.

 

 

“You’re crying. . .” Asher lifted his other hand and wiped a tear from Edward’s cheek. “Did I make you cry? Please, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to.” Edward shook his head “No. . . I’m just glad you’re back.”

 

Asher stared into Edward’s eyes and then down to his lips “I’m glad to be back. . .” Edward did the same and before he knew it, he tilted his head to the right and shifted forward. Asher closed the space between them, gliding his lips on Edward’s. He moved his hands to rest on Edward’s waist as he deepened the kiss. Edward kept one arm around Asher’s neck and the other held onto his arm.

 

 

Both of them had their eyes closed as they kissed. It felt magical. It felt right and Asher’s heart was beating loudly. He couldn’t understand nor want to understand why or how was Edward returning the kiss but he didn't question it. Asher moved in to embrace Edward tighter when Edward suddenly pushed him away. He then realized why. Edward looked from him to the door, where Adam, Jimmy, Marshal, and Amber were.

 

 

Marshal and Amber had small smirks on their faces while Adam and Jimmy had smiles. “I uh. . . I’m glad you and everyone else is back safely.” Edward said before fast walking out of the room.  Marshal whistled “Hmm, sorry for interrupting. We didn't know Mother and Father were getting it on.” “You’re gonna embarrass them.” Amber said with a chuckle. “I’m sure I wasn’t the only one thinking that though.

 

 

And hey who knows, maybe we’ll get a lightbulb next time.” Marshal said with a laugh as he ruffled Adam’s hair. “Ha ha very funny.” Adam responded, pushing his hand away. “I am glad he’s actually giving you a chance now.” “Give me a chance? Did. . . did he say something about giving me a chance?” Adam’s smile faltered “Oh. . . has he not say anything?” Adam chuckled nervously “Adam. . . what did he say?”

 

 

“I promised I wouldn’t tell unless he does. Sorry, my lips are sealed.” Asher sighed and looked at Jimmy “And you?” “I not know but happy Mother and you together.” Asher chuckled “I hope we are back together. I’m really hoping we are.” “Oh Ace, before I forget, we organized a little get together of sorts for your safe return.” Joshua said as he entered the room. “Seriously? You know there’s no need.” “Yes, seriously. I also have been meaning to ask you, who’s the ship that also docked?”

 

 

Asher took a deep breath and exhaled “I’ll explain later. Where’s Phil?” “I think he’s in the kitchen.” Adam responded, making Asher nod. He made his way towards the kitchen and was instantly bombarded with hugs.  “Captain! We’re so happy to see you!!” Jack and John yelled as they hugged him tightly. Phil chuckled as he turned to him. “It’s good to see you again Ace, I’m glad you’re well.” Ace walked towards him and hugged him.

 

 

“I’m glad to be back too. Hey uh, may I speak with you?” Phil tilted his head with confusion but followed Ace into out of the back entrance. “Ace, what’s wrong?” He asked but Ace remained quiet.

 

After a moment, he looked up at Phil and sighed “Phil, I’m sorry. The King of Tearria, he’s here. He came in the ship behind me.” Phil widened his eyes, mouth slightly ajar. “W-What. . .”  “I told him, I’m sorry. He’s only nineteen years old, his father died a couple years ago but they didn't tell anyone in fear of an invasion. He’s alone and he told me that he needs someone to help him.

 

 

That was the reason why he contacted this meeting. He wanted me to lend him someone I trusted, a Celestial, in order to help him command. He told me about a tale, of his uncle, Prince Philip who everyone in Tearria knows the story of. I asked him what would he do if you were still alive.” Asher looked up at Phil who had a face of utter surprise. He looked like he wasn’t even listening. His face was pale and his hands seemed like they were shaking.

 

 

“He really wants to meet you.” “I. . . I don't know why. . . why did you?” “I know, I shouldn’t have said anything but I saw him in you. He looks alot like you and his name” Asher chuckled a bit. “His name is Phillis De la Monte.” “What?” Phil asked with confusion. “He was named after you. He really admires you even after I told him why you left. Phil, you’re his only family.

 

 

You should meet him.” Phil let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat on the ground, back against the castle walls. “I. . . where is he?” “He should be unloading about now. He plans to stay here a few days, then leaving after your reply.”  Phil nodded slowly, Asher hunched down and placed his hand on top of his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” Phil sighed and closed his eyes. “Can I have a moment to think?” He asked with a shaky voice.

 

 

“Yeah, okay. If you need anything, let me know.” Phil didn't respond, eyes still closed as he thought deeply of the situation at hand. His nephew was here, his brother’s son was he and he wanted him to help him with Tearria. “What am I going to do?” Phil asked himself, placing both his hands on his face. “What am I going to do?”

****  
  
  
  


With guilt, Asher walked upstairs to his room but stopped when he set foot inside. He looked at the bed then towards the small sofas in the room. It looked. . . like if someone was recently here. He walked towards the bed and saw that the covers weren’t fixed, signifying that someone slept in his bed whilst he was gone. “Could. . . could Adam or Jimin have slept here when I was gone?”

 

 

Asher asked himself. He shrugged it off and decided to clean up a bit. After a little organizing, he laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to open and widen his eyes.  Sat up and quickly turned to the sheets. He grabbed them, moving them closer to his nose. “This. . . this smells like-” A knock and the sound of a door opening made Asher look up.

 

 

“Dad do you think you could-” Adam stopped when he saw his Father. “Oh. . . uh sorry. I guess I entered the wrong room, oops!” He said suspiciously. Asher narrowed his eyes at him. “Adam?” “Y-Yes Father?” “Edward. . . did he-” Adam then bursted laughing exaggeratedly out of nowhere, throwing his head back. “Oh man, I think I hear Dad calling me. I’ll be back later ok!” He then ran out of the room, leaving Asher with his words in his mouth.

**  
**

Asher sighed as he looked back down to his sheets. He smiled a little, remembering the unexpected kiss he shared with Edward earlier. It was surprising but he loved feeling it again. It felt like pure bliss but he was partially thankful for the interruption. Even if he did wanted to continue kissing Edward, he feared if they weren’t interrupted, he’d continue and wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

 

He then remembered Adam’s words “Edward giving me a chance.” His smile widened, happiness bubbling inside him. This feeling, the feeling of being purely happy was something he was slowly getting used to living without. Feeling it in your body once again felt like it was something new. Just like the first time Edward and him kissed. Just like the first time they ever relished in their love and made love.

 

Asher really hoped that what Adam said was true. “Edward is giving me a chance.” Asher said out loud as he moved his arm over his eyes. “He’s giving me a chance.”

**  
**

 

**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Everyone except Edward as down at the throne room. Phil and the others had organized a welcome back party for Asher and the others, celebrating their safe return. Edward remained in his room, nervously twiddling his thumbs “I kissed him. . . I really kissed him.” Edward said to** himself **. The door to his room suddenly opened, making Edward turn towards it “Edward? Why aren’t you ready?**

 

Everyone is down stairs, celebrating.” Edward sighed and grabbed half of his long hair, combining it with his fingers. “I don't know if I should. . .” “What? What do you mean? You’re his husband, you should be there!” “Yeah but he doesn’t know. . . and I-” Edward quickly shut his mouth when he remembered what he did. “You what?” Phil asked with curiosity.

 

“I k-kissed him. . .” “What?!” Edward sighed and patted his warm cheeks repeatedly “I couldn’t control myself. . . I was so happy to see him that I just went on and- did that.” Phil chuckled before he soothingly caressed Edward’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re the Sun aren’t you? You shouldn’t hide away here. Besides, Ace will really like it if you’re there. He’s not even there now. He’s in his study room, saying that he needs to get something done before.” “He is?” Edward asked surprised. “Yeah, he’s a hard worker. Knowing that you’re down there with the others, I’m sure he’ll want to join as well.”

 

Edward bit his bottom lip before nodding. “Great! Here, I’ll help you look your best.”

**  
**

 

 

“Ace? Why’re you still here? Everyone is outside having a blast without you.” “By everyone, who do you mean?” Asher asked without looking at Lucy. he was in his study room, reviewing everything that happened in his absence. He looked from paper to paper, not stopping until Lucy placed her hand on top of the paper. “Ace, take a break. You just got back.” Ace sighed before looking up at her.

 

“You haven’t seen your son for almost a month, you should go out and be with all of us. Come on, loosen up.” Lucy stood up and walked behind of Asher, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You’re tense man, you really need a break.” Asher sighed when he felt Lucy massage his shoulders. “I guess you’re right.” “Of course I’m right, I’m your pair aren’t I? I know what you need.”

 

 

Asher chuckled before he shook his head “Yeah, sometimes I forget you’re my pair. . . I’m sorry.” Lucy giggled and shook her head “No, don't apologize. You’re responsible, you couldn’t help it. Does it feel good?” Lucy asked when Asher moved his head back. He smiled at her and nodded his head “Yeah, it sure does.” “Good, I’m an expert at massages so enjoy it while it lasts.”

 

 

Asher looked up at Lucy, making her look back at him “Thank you, really.” Lucy’s smile left before she looked into Asher’s eyes. She smiled softly before nodding “You’re welcome, that’s what a pair should do right?” The sound of a door made the two of them look at the entrance. Asher widened his eyes when he saw that it was Edward. He was wearing an elegant tunic that had gold detailing by his collarbones. His hair was lightly braided so that it didn't bug him. He was also wearing a beautiful makeshift gold crown that laid flat on his head. Edward looked from Lucy to Asher before clearing his throat.

 

 

“Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt. I’ll see myself out.” He said before he turned and closed the door. “Edward wait-!” Asher yelled before he stood up and ran after him. Lucy widened his eyes, guilt immediately surrounding her body. “Did I. . . did I cause something?”

 

**  
**

 

**  
**

“Edward wait!” Everyone saw as Asher followed after Edward, yelling for him to stop. “It’s not what you think” Asher said as he ran in front of him. “I don't know what you mean. She’s you’re pair, it’s. . . natural for you to feel something for her.” The Celestials around them furrowed their eyebrows at Edward’s words. “You have it all wrong, Lucy and I are just friends.”

 

Edward smiled at him, a smile Asher couldn’t quite understand. The smile looked almost scary. “There’s no reason for you to explain yourself to me.” He responded before he continued walking towards his room. “What’s going on?” Michael asked when he saw Edward with a strange aura. When Edward saw him, he smiled at him. Michael was taken back when Edward walked towards him and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together.

 

“May you accompany me my Moon?” Asher furrowed his eyebrows when Edward looked all over Michael’s face. Michael wore a face of confusion before he looked back at Asher, noticing the anger on his face. “I-” “Moon. . . Michael, please come with me.” Michael’s eyes widened when he heard his name come out of Edward’s mouth. “I. . . -ok.” Michael responded.

 

Edward smiled widely at him before he tightened his hand, pulling Michael with him. Asher stepped forward but stopped when Adrik walked towards him. “Dark, move.” “No, I know you. You’re going to make a mistake if I let you go.” Adam bit his bottom lip before he too pulled his father back. “Father, what happened?” Asher released and exhausted breath before he pulled away from both of them. “Nothing. . .” Asher walked back towards his study room, locking himself. Lucy stood watching outside, sighing once Asher passed by her without give her a glance.

 

She looked around and saw most of the Light Celestials glaring at her. The Night Celestials were looking at her with a worried look. ‘I definitely messed things up.’

 

 

 

“My Sun? Are you alright?” Michael asked once the two were outside, away from people. The stars were up on the sky, shining brightly. “No. . . I’m not okay. I- I have my mark.” Michael widened his eyes at Edward’s words. “You. . . you have the Sea’s mark? That’s great news but- why’re you sad? What happened?” Edward sighed before he shifted his body towards Michael “My Moon, I shouldn’t be but I’m jealous of Siren.

 

She’s the Sea’s pair. . . even if I am his husband, he will always have a connection with her.” Michael placed his hand on Edward’s chin when he looked down to his lap. “My Sun, just like he has a connection with Siren, you have a connection to me. Sea isn’t romantically attracted to Siren but. . . if you’d remember the past, you would know what I’m talking about.

 

Back then, when you thought Sea was dead, you and I. . . we kissed and-” Edward stared at Michael in the eye. He knew he loved Michael but not in the way Michael wanted him to love him. “My Moon-” “No, I know and you don't have to repeat it to me. I already accepted that you’re married to Sea and I fully support it. You have a son and you had a look of love whenever you saw the Sea.

 

You really loved him, just how I loved you.” Michael smiled at him before he lightly caressed Edward’s cheek “I will always love you, not matter what but I know you will never be mine.” “Moon. . .” Edward surged forward and hugged Michael tightly. He could feel Michael’s heart beat rapidly as he returned the hug. “No matter what happens, I will always be with you.” Edward smiled and nodded his head. He moved away and stared at Michael in the eyes.

 

He closed his hand and lifted his pinky “We’ll always be together, whether it be friendship or enemies” Michael chuckled and shook his head with amusement “Forever.” He said before he wrapped his finger with Edward’s. “Together forever.”

 

 

**  
**

When Michael and Edward walked back to the castle, it was silent. They assumed everyone were asleep. Michael walked with Edward to his room and waited until he entered to leave to his own. Edward had a wide smile on his face as he entered and turned the lights on. His smile left as soon as he saw someone sitting down on a chair, arms crossed in front of him. “Sea?” Edward asked when he saw him. Asher looked up at him, an emotionless expression on his face. “You were with Michael for a long time. . . may I ask where were you?”

 

 

Edward frowned and shook his head “No, you may not. Can you please leave, I feel exhausted and much rather sleep.” Edward moved to his closet but stopped when he felt Asher behind him. He felt goosebumps raise on his exposed skin when he felt Asher’s hands on his arms. “I missed you.” He said quietly. Edward shivered but moved away from him.

 

 

“It didn't seem like you missed me at all.” He responded, making Asher stare at him. Asher took a step forward, which in turn made Edward step back. “Stay back before I do something I might regret.” “Edward. . . I’ll leave once you answer me something.” “What?” Edward asked at Asher’s words. “Why did you kiss me?” Edward’s cheeks grew red at the question “I-” “You kissed me like you used to.” Asher said, taking a step forward.

 

 

“I don't know what you mean-” Edward took another step backwards when Asher took another forward. It continued like that until Edward had his back against a wall, Asher was but a mere step away from him. “The look in your eyes are different. . . it’s almost like how you used to look at me.” Asher raised his hand and placed it on Edward’s cheek, watching it grow a darker pink. “Edward?” Edward gulped before he looked from Asher’s lips to his eyes. “Edward. . . I love you, you have no idea how much.” Edward’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

 

“All this time away from you made me realize that I might not have a chance anymore if I don't tell you everything, if I don't tell you the truth. Edward, I love you and I will always love you. From the moment you got on my ship, I had been mesmerized by you. You made me feel something I never thought I would feel. You made me open up like no one else did.

 

I married you and made you mine. We had a child together, Adam. You made me so happy, so happy that I felt like I could die at any moment. But. . . when you died, I couldn’t stand it. But now, now you’re alive.” Asher rubbed his thumb back and forth, lightly touching Edward’s cheek. “You don't seem too surprised, since how long have you known?”

 

Edward looked up at Asher, stare unwavering. “A day before you left. . . I-” Edward turned his head when Asher took a small step forward. They were now about an arms length away. “That same morning. . . I saw-” “What did you see?” Asher asked curiously. “I saw the m-mark. . . on my left arm.” Asher widened his eyes and immediately looked towards Edward’s arm.

 

“Why- why didn't you tell me?” “I was nervous. How would you respond if the person you’ve been trying to stay away from was suddenly your husband?” Edward asked with a small frown. Asher leaned in forward, making Edward immediately freeze up. He placed his forehead on his and closed his eyes, relaxing at Edward’s close proximity. “Edward” Asher said before he opened his eyes to look at him. Edward had his eyes closed, cheeks a bright pink.

 

His bottom lip was in between his teeth, chest rising and falling with every breath. “Sea. . please-” “Please what?” Asher asked before he tilted his head to the right. He could feel Edward’s breath get caught up when he inched forward, lips lightly gliding on his. It was only after a moment that Asher closed the distance. At first, the kiss was slow, lips moving against lips. Soon, the kiss became more.

 

Edward placed his arms around Asher’s shoulders, bringing him closer whilst Asher placed his arms around Edward’s waist. The kiss turned passionate and heated. Asher moved his hands, roaming Edward’s body before he moved them towards Edward’s thighs.

 

They went under them and immediately lifted Edward in his arms, Edward quickly wrapped his legs around him. Asher walked towards the bed and lightly placed him on the bed, head on the pillows, before he went on his knees in front of him, hands on either side of Edward’s head. He stared at him, noticing the lust in his eyes. His lips were swollen and red, cheeks were the color of roses. “You’re beautiful.” Asher said before he leaned down and gave Edward another kiss. “And you’re mine.” Edward threw his head back when Asher sucked on his neck, leaving a very obvious mark there.

 

Asher then moved his hands under Edward’s shirt, lifting it so that he could pull it off. Edward was hesitant but allowed him to do so. Once it was off, Asher looked at him, marveling Edward’s body. Edward wanted to hide at all the attention he was receiving but Asher didn't let him. He quickly moved Edward’s hands when he tried to cover himself.

 

“No, don't. I haven’t seen you in twenty two years. . . let me see you.” Edward bit his bottom lip but nodded. He let Asher guide his arms on the bed on either side of his head. Asher then went on his knees to lightly pass his fingers on his collarbones, then to his chest. Lightly, he moved them down to Edward’s stomach then down to his trousers. “May I?”

 

With a shaky breath, Edward nodded his head. Asher took a moment to make sure Edward was completely sure before he brought the trousers down. Edward was beyond embarrassed at this point. He was the only one undressed. Asher noticed his embarrassment and immediately went to take off his own clothes. He took off his shirt first before he took anything else off. Edward widened his eyes when he saw the large mark on Asher’s right shoulder. His entire shoulder had a large sun. the rays of the sun was longer enough to touch his collarbones. Asher noticed his stare and immediately looked at Edward’s mark that was on his left upper arm. The waves were smaller than the Sun mark he had on his shoulders but it was definitely there.

 

Asher looked down when he felt fingers on his shoulder. Edward was skimming his fingers on the mark, slowly outlining every line and curve. “It’s beautiful” Edward said after awhile. Asher chuckled, bringing Edward’s attention back to him. “It’s as beautiful as you.” Edward moved his head to the side when Asher reached down and lowered his trousers. He stood up and fully took them off before resuming his last position.

 

Asher smiled before he leaned down and placed another kiss on Edwards lips. He moved his hand over to Edward’s thigh, bring it to rest around his waist. Edward gasped when their  crotches touched ever so slightly. Asher reached under him, touching him where Edward has never been touched before. “You’re lubricating.” Asher said as he slowly inserted a finger. He moved his finger inside, slowly spreading Edward more and more. Edward held his breath throughout it all. It didn't hurt but it did feel odd. After awhile, Asher added another finger inside, making Edward gasped and squeeze Asher’s forearm, nails digging on his skin.

 

“Breath, I won’t move until you’re comfortable.” Edward took a deep breath, waiting until the discomfort left. He nodded his head once he felt ready. Asher began to move his fingers in a scissor formation, searching for the spot that will make Edward feel amazing. After awhile, Asher found it. Edward jumped, a loud moan came out of his mouth. He widened his eyes and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

 

 

Asher smirked and continued to hit that spot. “Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you.” He said before leaning over Edward. He left hickies all over Edward’s chest, making him whine when he licked over his nipples. “S-Sea!” “Ace, call me Ace, please.” Asher said before he added another finger. Edward held onto Asher’s forearm tighter when he did. Asher waited until he gave to okay to move once more.

 

It took awhile but after Asher found his special spot again did Edward widen his legs more. He was pulling Asher’s hair as he moved his hips with Asher’s fingers, making them go deeper. It was insane, Edward had never felt this amazing before. It was only when Asher removed his fingers that he opened his eyes and whined. Asher chuckled before he lightly passed his hand on Edward’s knee, comforting him.

 

 

“Let me know when it hurts and I’ll stop.” Asher said before he lifted both of Edward’s legs and placed them over his shoulders to give him more leverage. He moved in slowly, making sure to stop whenever he saw Edward’s expression twist with discomfort. Asher really wanted to move but he knew that he had to be patient. The last time he remembers being with Edward, he had gone a little too rough with him. To the point that he couldn’t even walk properly the next day. He took his time and waited until Edward began to move his hips lightly to move.

 

Asher was careful. He moved in and out, slowly before he placed light kisses on Edward’s lips. “You can. . . move more.” Edward said before he closed his eyes. Asher nodded and immediately thrusted a little harder. Edward moaned as he threw his head back, making Asher smirk. Edward’s reaction was enough to make Asher let go.

 

He thrusted deeper and faster, making Edward move up and down on the bed. “A-Ace!” Edward yelled. He dug his nails on Asher’s back when he kept hitting his prostate. Edward could hear Asher grunt every time he moved. “Ed-. . . . Edward! Fuck I. . . I love you.” Edward felt a tear roam down his face. He was crying, he was feeling so emotional. He nodded his head and moaned every time Asher thrusted back in.

 

“Me t-too. . so much.” Edward yelled in return. He was close, he could feel it. His stomach was tightening, he was clenching on Asher, making him thrust faster to chase his release. He couldn’t take it. It was too much. Edward grabbed onto Asher’s hair, pulling it with one hand whilst the other grabbed onto Asher’s arm and shoulder, nails digging harder. It felt amazing. He could feel Asher’s breath on his neck, he could feel Asher’s hips and legs every time he would thrust in. 

 

 

The room was silent but their sounds of harsh breathing and skin slapping against skin. “Mine. . . mine.” He heard Asher repeatedly say as he grunted ever time. His sounds and the way he would moved his hands on his body, the teeth and tongue on his skin was enough to make Edward arch his back and finally let go. Asher soon following suit. Asher stopped and watched Edward, breathing heavily. His eyes were closed, breath irregular.

 

 

His body was glistening with sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead. His long hair was pushed to the side, lightly touching the ground. Edward's pupils were shining a light gold before dimming. Asher stared and only realized that his heart was beating fast when he took a deep breath. His breath was irregular as well, skin feeling wet with sweat but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered to him was the person in front of him.

 

Edward took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. He saw Asher already staring at him. His cheeks were a light pink, hair stuck to his forehead. Asher’s eyes also had a gold shimmer, pupils were a light blue. Edward blushed when he looked lower, onto Asher’s chest. He had marks, marks that Edward did on him. His arms were scratched, his back was definitely scratched as well.

 

Asher had a light pinkish mark on his neck as well, something Edward did when he was delirious with pleasure. Edward brought his eyes back towards Asher’s when he felt Asher move hair away from his face. “Here, I’ll clean you up.” Asher made to move but Edward quickly stopped him. “W-Wait! I. . . not yet.” Asher smiled before he placed a light kiss on Edward’s lips.

 

“I have to clean you. Don't worry, I won't be long.”

 

 

 

The morning birds chirped in the blue sky. Edward smiled when he saw Trevor soaring through the air, eyes all over the land. When Trevor noticed him, he immediately landed and shifted in front of him. “Mother, good morning.” He said with a wide smile. “Good morning Hybrid, how are you feeling?” Trevor tilted his head with confusion “What do you mean?” “You seem happier, there's an aura around you that screams happiness. Those it have to do with Storm?” Trevor blushed before he looked down to the ground. “I. . . yeah. N-Nick, he. . . he's courting me. He's been giving me gifts and I a-accepted him.” Edward smiled at Trevor's words before he brought him into a hug.

 

“I'm so happy for you but please, be careful. He's still a Night Celestial.” Trevor smiled and nodded his head “Yes, I know. I'll be careful.” “Good” Trevor looked into Edward’s eyes and lightly tilted his head with curiosity. “You look happier too, mother.” Edward smiled before sighing. He walked closer to him and looked out at the balcony. “I am but. . . I feel as though I shouldn’t.” “Why?” Trevor asked, now with a frown on his face. “I don't know, I feel like something is missing.” Trevor hummed and pouted his lips. “What could it be? Is it because of father?” Edward slightly widen his eyes but realized who Trevor was talking about.

 

Now that he thinks about it, it makes sense why he and Jimmy called Asher father. He was married to Edward, their mother. “Yeah. . .” “Is it because of what happened last night? You looked angry” Edward smiled and pulled Trevor into a hug. “I’m sorry if I scared all of you. I was. . . irritated, but I’m fine now. Why don't you tell me about you? How is everything with Storm? You said he’s courting you but how do you really feel about all of that?”

 

Trevor smiled and tightened the hug. “I’m happy but. . . scared at the same time. I’ve never felt this way before and well. . . I’m scared that something might happen. What if everything doesn't end up well? What if we have a fight like I heard we had before I lost my memory?” “Trevor, look at me. Calm down and breath. If there is ever something bothering you, you must know how to resolve it. First and far most, do not act out of anger or sadness.

 

Think before speaking and always hear him out. Tell each other’s side and see where it went wrong. Don't worry about it, it’ll go well if something happens. Besides, we’re Light Celestials, our decisions are final.” Trevor smiled and nodded his head. Edward looked up into the sky, seeing all the clouds pass by in the bright blue sky. “Our decisions are final.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I know, I know, not much for chapter one but rest assured, more things will come in the following chapters. Leave a comment! I would love to hear from all of you and I'll try to respond to everyone as fast as I can!!


End file.
